The Retelling of Naruto Shippuden
by Starra Uchiha
Summary: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I would get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!
1. The Return

The Return

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary:** **"When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I would get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I want to thank all the people who favourite, followed and reviewed the prequel: The Retelling of Naruto! I have to say that I enjoy writing this story; it makes me feel happy and slightly tingly. I have received so many positive feedbacks and I want to thank you, it makes me so happy to see people liking what I write.**

 **I know there are some people that wanted Kimimaro to live, and so did I. I sat there and debated if I should let him live. I wanted to make Akemi realise that not everything will go to plan and sometimes she can't save everyone. It made me sad to see Kimimaro go, but it had to be done.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I would get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier.

You'll probably expect me to say that the three years passed really fast and I didn't know where the time went.

WRONG.

Three years seemed to drag, full stop.

It was even worse when you had to listen to Haku and Yukiko argue all the time. I thought that they would have patched their differences up, but no. They decided to get at each other's throats. Do you know how many time I had to heal them?! I swear, that this was the time I wished that Orochimaru had kidnapped me, I wouldn't have minded. Well actually...

Training went well to say the least. Now I don't want to sit here and brag. That's Naruto and Sasuke's job. Speaking of those two, I had received a few letters while training, of course they didn't send many. But to be honest, I didn't expect that many, I know that they are focusing on training.

When I first left Konoha, I felt homesick constantly; I would be constantly looking at my team photo. The thought that I would be going back to them was the only thing keeping me going. Of course, Haku was there for me, and we would sometimes just sit there and reminisce about our time in Konoha.

Then Yukiko had to be a stone cold bitch and ruin the moment.

Over the years, I decided to change my appearance. My long black hair was gone; I had learnt from a bad experience that you can't have long hair on the battlefield. My hair went down to my shoulder blades and was now up in a ponytail. I also didn't have a side-fringe anymore; I opted for a spiky full fringe. Well what actually happened was Yukiko tried to cut my fringe and I tried to make it look nice. My skin had also become more tanned due to the constant training outside. I now wore a white sleeveless top that had a black zip down the middle. Around my arms are fishnets sleeves that end at my wrist and over my hands are a pair of black gloves. I had ditched my shorts and skirt and now wore white knee length pants that tucked in. I still wore my ninja sandals, but black ones and my black Hitaiate was still around my waist. Now being fifteen, nearly sixteen years old (mentally twenty-two years old), I had filled out from my childish body. My hips and ass was the best thing about me, while my bust was average. Let's just say that I am bigger than Sakura, but a bit smaller than Hinata. I definitely preferred this body over my other one; I was unfit back in my world. Just running up the stairs made me gasp for breathe.

Haku was now eighteen years old, yet he looked the same age as me. Damn those youthful looks. Unfortunately, Haku's hair was also cut in an accident. So now he just has long bangs and short hair at the back. I wonder how many fangirls are going to cry when they see this. Haku had also reverted back to his old clothes during the journey; he said that they were most comfortable. Haku had also become muscular, not like Zabuza, but now he was leaner.

Yukiko hadn't changed one bit, she was still a bitter old cow. And I'll just leave it at that.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It was finally time to go back to Konoha. I had a certain spring in my step and the grin on my face that wouldn't go away. No matter how many times Yukiko told me to slow down, I couldn't. I want to get home now. I couldn't wait to see Naruto-kun again, or even Sasuke. Hell I wouldn't even mind seeing Sakura!

"I see you're happy imouto." Haku comments with smile of his own. He couldn't wait to get back either, but he was better at masking his emotions.

I look at him, the grin still on my face. "Of course! I can't wait to see everyone! We've been away for so long!"

"Well just calm down." Yukiko sighs.

Haku sends Yukiko a side glare, but he turns away from her and looks at me again. "What's the first thing you're going to do then?" Haku asks me.

"Bedsides hug everyone." I say with a grin.

Haku laughs slightly, "Yes, besides that."

"Well I have a few fights, one with Neji and then one with Naruto and Sasuke." I say with some thought. I was excited to see Naruto and Sasuke; it had been far too long since I had last seen them. Haku was excited to see Naruto too, he didn't say it out loud, but he made little hints.

"Well don't overdo it." Yukiko warns me as we continue to walk.

"Okay." I say absentmindedly. I wasn't going to listen to her, and she knew it. I seemed to have a knack for doing the opposite of what she said. Even when it came down to training, she would tell me to do something one way, and I would go the other. That's what mainly caused the arguments; Haku was on my side while Yukiko was completely against it.

I began to think to myself. I wonder if we were going to have to do the bell test again with Kakashi, and if we are, how will it play out. Sasuke and I were here, so I recon we could actually take Kakashi on if all of us work together. I was kind of apprehensive to learn how Sakura got on, she was my biggest worry. I hoped that she trained hard like she did in the anime, but it was unlikely that Tsunade would continue to train her if she wasn't dedicated.

The rest of the journey was mainly silent, for which I was thankful for. My excitement grew steadily when I saw the large open gate of Konoha. The grin on my face couldn't get any wider; it was starting to hurt my face.

As we came into Konoha, I waved at the guards. The guards had a shocked look on their face, Haku also waved at them.

"Do you know them?" I ask Haku.

Haku nods his head, "I've went on a few missions with them."

"Go say hi." I nudge him.

Haku looked reluctant.

Yukiko sighs and crosses her arms, "I'm going to Tsunade. So do what you want."

It wasn't like Haku had to be told what to do. Haku glared at Yukiko before smiling at me, "Alright, meet you back at the apartment."

"Hai." I reply. With my reply, Haku gives me a hug before he walks over to the guards and begins talking to them. I smile slightly as watch as Yukiko walks away into the direction of Tsunade's office. I was now alone but I was in Konoha, my home. I look around Konoha as I walked deeper in. Some people had stopped and stared at me, I waved at them and some waved back. The grin was still on my face, I couldn't believe I was back!

"Akemi!"

I turn my head to see who the first person was to greet me. It was Lee. He was running full speed at me. I thought I was going to have to jump away to avoid him, but he suddenly stopped when he was a couple feet away from me.

Lee huffs slightly before he grins at me, "You're back!"

"I am." I say with an amused grin. Lee looked just like he did in Naruto Shippuden; Lee still had his black bowl cut and bushy eyebrows and was now seventeen years old. He still wore his hideous green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. The only difference was the Chunin vest and the fact he was a lot taller, he was at least a head and a half taller than me. "I see you made Chunin." I say with a raised eyebrow looking at his vest.

Lee nods his head enthusiastically, "Yes! My powers of youth allowed me to reach this level!"

"Lee, who are you disturbing?" Someone says from behind Lee. I look behind the person to see Neji and Tenten. Neji who was now seventeen years old was a lot taller, a few inches shorter than Lee. The Hyuuga wore a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black sandals. He had also stopped wearing the straps that framed his face, instead allowing his now longer hair to do that instead. Damn, his hair is better than mine...

Tenten was wearing a white and red version of my top that I wore three years ago. She is also wearing red puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. Her Hitaiate was still around her forehead and she too wore sandals. Tenten was about a head shorter than Neji and was now seventeen years old.

"Sup!" I salute them.

"Akemi!" Tenten exclaims with wide eyes. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." I say, I looked to Neji. He seemed the least shocked, but what did I expect from him? He's hardly ever fazed.

Neji nods his head at me, "Good to see you."

I nod my head back, "Good to be back. You still owe me a fight." I remind him with a grin.

The edges of Neji's lips twitch slightly, "I haven't forgotten."

Tenten and Lee look between us confused; they blinked a few times before shrugging and started talking to one another.

"So is Sasuke or Naruto-kun back?" I ask Neji. I was dying to know.

Neji nods his head, "Uchiha-san is back, but Uzumaki-san isn't yet."

I purse my lip; it didn't surprise me that Naruto was late out of the three of us, especially since he had Jiraiya as a mentor. Of course Sasuke would be back first, Itachi was strict and isn't late for anything.

"So tell me," I say, "what are you now?"

"Jonin." Neji answers with a stoic look. It was really hard to read him since his eyes were just blank. At least Hinata made facial expressions.

I nod my head, an impressed look on my face.

"Everyone else has also made Chunin." Neji informs me. But he was looking directly at me, gauging my reaction.

"That's great!" I exclaim. I was genuinely happy for everyone else. Besides, I know that there is a Chunin exams coming up. I was hoping that I, Sasuke and Naruto-kun could take them this year, and we would be in Suna.

Neji nods his head and crosses his arms, "What do you plan to do now then?"

I put my finger on my chin, "Well I was planning on going around the village, but what do you say we have our fight now?" I ask him with a devilish grin.

Neji walks away, leading me into the direction of an abandoned training ground. I followed him without a second thought. Lee and Tenten also followed us. When we reached our destination, Neji and I moved away and stood opposite each other.

Tenten looks at us unsure, "Is this alright? You just got back."

I wave her off, "I'll be fine. It's Neji you should be worried about."

"Neji is too youthful to lose!" Lee interjects throwing his fist in the air.

"Are you saying I'm not?" I question Lee with amused look.

Lee looked conflicted and lowered his fist.

"I've learned a few tricks." I say with a smirk on my face. I look to Neji, "When you're ready then."

Neji nods his head and activates his Byakugan. With his furious veins on show, he attacks at vicious speed that normal people wouldn't be able to keep up with. Neji aimed for my arms, he was aiming for my chakra points. I dodged and aimed a kick in his gut with my knee. At the last minute Neji dodged and tried again.

I jumped away from him and made a tiger hand seal, " **Suiton: Suiryūben!** " An orb of water appeared besides me. With one thrust of my arm, hundreds of weapons made out of water appeared, all aimed for Neji. This was one of the Jutsus that I had used against Kabuto. I wouldn't touch this move for months, but now I felt comfortable using it.

Neji dodged all water weapons flawlessly by spinning around and manoeuvring around them. With his own kunai, he was slashing from left to right. However, he had made a mistake. While he was distracted, I sent a Water Clone behind him in the trees, aiming for his blind spot with their chakra signature gone. Thank you anime for showing me that the Byakugan has a blind spot and where. I just hope that I distract him long enough for him to not notice my clone.

While my clone was aiming for his blind spot, I jumped into action and attacked Neji with Taijutsu. Neji aimed a gentle fist at me, aiming for my heart, like he did with Hinata. However, this time it was different.

I stood there and let him hit me. Neji looks at me shocked at the fact nothing had happened, "What's going on?" Neji asks shocked.

I grin at him, "Something called a chakra shield." I say aiming a chakra infused punch into his gut causing him to spit up a bit of blood. Tenten and Lee gasp from the other side of the field. Neji was sent back, but he recovered a lot quicker than most and aimed to attack me again. Over the three years, I had developed the chakra shield. But that would be revealed for later.

I reached into my ninja pouch and took out some senbon needles.

Neji looks at them sceptically.

"You don't know how deadly these are." I say with him. I was remembered of Haku and how he used them, he was bloody lethal with a senbon. I threw the senbon needles with ease; I was aiming for his chakra points now. Neji used his rotation method to dodge the needles, but he missed my Clone's needles.

Neji froze where he was. He stood there with a shocked expression on his face, "W-what?"

My clone had managed to hit Neji in his blind spot, but with paralysis needle. After Tayuya I never want to be paralysed again, so I now dabbled in it. I dabbled in poisons, paralysis and all sorts of remedies, and my healing makes it a lot easier.

"What just happened?!" Lee exclaims in shock. He was looking at Neji in shock, he just stopped and it looked like he couldn't move.

"I've paralysed him," I say walking over to Neji with my new Sais in hand. I had lost my old pair and got a new pair. These were now the size of normal Sais, but had a gold and purple handle.

"Do you yield?" I ask Neji holding my Sai to his neck.

Neji looks unhappy, but he nods anyway. I put away my Sais happily, I had won and I didn't even break a sweat.

"But how?!" Tenten shouts looking shocked.

I removed the senbon from Neji's back and then injected the cure. "The Byakugan has a blind spot; I just found it and hit it." I explain to them with a shrug. I really did love knowing these things.

Neji looks at me with a glare, "How did you figure it out?"

I tap my nose twice. Neji rolls his eyes and huffs slightly.

"You just beat a Jonin!" Tenten exclaims, the shock evident in her brown eyes.

I shrug absentmindedly; the fight would have been different if I didn't have that chakra shield. I would have been down for the count, but I was used to fighting people of Jonin level and above. I killed Kabuto, spent three years with Haku and Yukiko training. But Neji was a fearsome opponent; I did have to watch out when fighting with him.

"Neji-nee-san?" Another voice said. This voice was feminine and gentle and definitely one I recognised.

My head perked up at the voice, the grin made its way to my face again, "Hinata-chan!" I shout as I run over to the Hyuuga Heiress and hug her. Hinata looks shocked as I hug her, but she soon hugs me back fiercely.

"When did you get back?" Hinata asks me with a happy smile on her face.

"Just now." I answer.

Hinata looks over to Neji, who was tending to his bruised ego. "Did he give you any trouble?" Hinata asks me.

I shake my head, "None at all."

Neji huffed and turned away from us. It looks like I bruised his ego even more...

I pulled away to get a good look at Hinata. Just like in the Shippuden, she had let her hair grow to reach her lower back, while the short strands that frame her face had grown to shoulder-length. She wore loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She wore her Hitaiate around her neck, but it was now black.

"You look great by the way." I wink at her, causing her infamous blush to make its appearance.

"A-arigato." Hinata says looking to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lee, Tenten and Neji turn to leave. They must be leaving to give us some privacy.

"So, did you hear from Naruto-kun?" I ask with a grin on my face.

The blush on her face darkens, "Y-yes."

I squeal and clap my hands, "How many letters did you get?"

"About thirty." Hinata admits shyly. With each letter, she would read carefully and then answer. She was a blushing mess whenever one of his letters appeared. She was disappointed whenever a letter didn't arrive, but when one did she was ecstatic.

Now this ticked me off. "That bastard!" I shout making Hinata jump.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asks concerned.

"That bastard only sent me five!" I shout, but not at Hinata. I could never shout at Hinata, but Naruto was a different story. Oh when I see him I'm going to pummel him into next year! I see where his priorities lie. Even Sasuke sent me more than him, which was surprising in itself.

 **NARUTO SHIPPEDEN**

The rest of the day was spent with Hinata. I soon got over the fact that Naruto sent more letters to Hinata and soon I became happy. They were talking more than they did in the anime, so hopefully it might happen sooner.

I and Hinata walked around the village most of the day, yet I still didn't see Sasuke or Itachi. I saw Kiba, Shino, Shika-kun and everyone else bar Sakura. They all looked like they did in the anime. Kiba was still the loveable idiot, Akamaru was very happy to see me. He was bloody huge! I kept away from Shino, I and bugs don't mix, enough said. Shikamaru told me how he was organising the next Chunin exams along with Temari in Suna, which I couldn't wait for. I was going to tell Sasuke and Naruto about this and see what they thought. If they agreed then we could enter the Chunin exams together.

By the time I got back to mine and Haku's old apartment the sun was setting. I open the door knowing that Haku was already inside. When I open the door, I see Itachi and Haku sitting on the couch talking. Itachi hadn't changed in the slightest; I don't even think his hair grew. But he now wore a new black Hitaiate around his forehead.

"Hey Itachi." I greet him with a grin.

Itachi nods his head at me.

Damn these Uchiha looks...

"Am I being ignored?" Another voice said in the direction of the kitchen. I look to my right to see Sasuke.

Hot... damn...

A now sixteen year old Sasuke stood tall, but not at tall as Itachi yet. I only reached his shoulders, damn my height. His dark hair had grown slightly and his facial structure had become more defined. His onyx eyes were still blank, no change there. Sasuke was wearing black pants that tucked into his black ninja sandals. He also wore a black sleeveless top with the symbolic Uchiha fan. On his arms were black fingerless gloves that end on his upper arm and his Hitaiate was around his arm instead. He basically looked like he was in ANBU. But hot damn, he was good looking. Damn Uchiha genes!

I roll my eyes, "Now why would I ever do that?" The sarcasm was thick in my tone.

It caused Sasuke's eye to twitch, but he soon smirked slightly, "Oh how I've not missed you."

I place a hand over my heart, in mock hurt, "Oh how you wound me!"

"You didn't miss her?" Itachi questions his brother with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke glares at his brother, "Shut up." Sasuke hisses at him.

"I knew you missed me!" I shout running over to Sasuke and hugging him. Sasuke tried to push me away, but I infused chakra into the hug so he couldn't get me off.

Haku chucked as he watched us.

I jumped off Sasuke making him sigh in relief, "So, how did the training go?" I ask.

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine."

I look to Itachi for information since Sasuke wasn't giving me any. Itachi smirks and answers me, "You'll see eventually."

I pout, "You Uchiha's are so mean!" I stomp over to the couches and sit by Haku who just patted my head in affection. Sasuke joined his brother on the other couch.

"How was training with Yukiko?" Itachi asks me.

I grimace, "Hell."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

I point to Haku, "Him and Yukiko decided to argue for three years."

Haku looks affronted, "We didn't!"

I send him a look. "We might have argued quite a bit." Haku admits with a sigh.

"And your training?" Itachi asks.

I smirked, "You'll see." Neither Uchiha appreciated this as both Itachi and Sasuke's eye started to twitch. Obviously they didn't like not knowing.

"Well let's just say I beat Neji." I say proudly.

Sasuke scoffs, "I could have done that."

I glare at him, making him smirk at me.

Haku has a thoughtful look on his face, "I heard he was a strong Jonin."

Sasuke looks a little surprised, but he quickly masked it, but I saw it. I smirk at Sasuke with a victorious look making him huff.

"Apparently even Sakura has made it to Chunin level." Itachi says with an expressionless face.

This time, Sasuke's eyes widen and he didn't bother to hide it. "What?!"

I nod my head, "I know, she decided to take the exam with Ino and Choji."

"So this happened in what you saw?" Sasuke questions me.

I nod my head, "Yep."

"What do I become?" Sasuke asks me.

Knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer, I smirk. "You stay Genin."

Sasuke's eye twitches madly.

"But didn't you say that was because he was a rogue ninja?" Haku asks me with furrowed brows.

"Well that isn't going to happen." Itachi says looking at his younger brother expectantly. Now with Itachi here, Sasuke had no reason to leave the village to get revenge. Revenge had already taken place when Itachi killed Danzo.

"I was hoping we could take the exams this year." I say looking at Sasuke, "You, me and Naruto-kun."

Sasuke scoffs, "Definitely, I'm not being left behind."

"And Naruto will definitely say yes," Haku says with a smile on his face.

"Especially after he finds out Gaara has become the Kazekage of Suna." I say. Naruto would be a bit jealous, but it pushes him to want to be Hokage even more. What worried me a bit was the fact that Konoha had had less interaction with the Sand Siblings; I just hoped that this didn't affect any relationships in the future.

Sasuke looks at me shocked, "Gaara? He becomes Hokage?" Sasuke remembers the monster they fought in the forest of Konoha. He remembered feeling scared at his sheer power. How had he become Hokage?

"He's got better." I explain to the young Uchiha.

"Better how?" Sasuke demands as he glares at me.

"His seal was stabilised," I say to him returning the glare. "And he's realised that he doesn't need to kill to live. I'd say that's progress compared to what he used to be like."

Sasuke begrudgingly accepts my answer and huffs.

Haku clapped his hands, "How about we have some dinner?" He suggests looking at us, "I'll cook."

"No!" I say immediately standing up, "I'll do it. Why don't you get some food so I can cook though?" I still haven't told Haku that his cooking stinks, that face stops me. He gives a puppy dog-pout and then he looks at me with those big eyes. I couldn't crush him, but I couldn't let Sasuke and Itachi die from food poisoning.

Haku looks a bit disappointed, "Then I and Itachi will get the shopping." Haku and Itachi stand up and head to the door to get the food. Once Haku was out of sight, I sighed in relief and flopped onto the couch.

Sasuke looks at me with confusion written on his face. "Why are you so relieved?"

I look at Sasuke, "His cooking is inedible."

Sasuke's eyebrow rises, "What do you mean by 'inedible'?"

"I mean that if you eat it then you'll die." I say with a serious expression on my face.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Who cooks in your house?" I ask him.

"Itachi." Sasuke answers. Sasuke couldn't cook that well, he managed on his own for ages, but he mainly got a take-away. Ever since Itachi came back, he had been doing all the cooking, which was very good.

"Now would Itachi ever put chocolate in meat, or sprouts in cakes?" I ask him looking at him with a serious look. Haku had out these things in our food. I thought he was getting better at one stage when I came home and there was a cake. Haku said that he had made it and I pleasantly surprised, but then I tasted it. I was on the toilet throwing up for three days.

Sasuke's face turned a little green.

Sasuke and I continued to talk about what happened in those three years. It seemed that Sasuke had come out of his shell because he wasn't as cold as he was. He seemed more relaxed and less tense. Maybe it's the fact he doesn't have to extract revenge now. His face was still expressionless, but I'm starting to think that it's all Uchiha's who are like this.

Haku and Itachi soon came back and I started dinner, Itachi helped a bit before I sent him out of the kitchen. I and he had a different matter of opinion of have to cut potatoes, making me irritated and kicking out my kitchen. After twenty minutes, I had prepared out meal and we all sat down together.

It was around midnight before both Uchiha's left.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

When I woke up next morning, Haku told me that Tsunade wanted to speak with me. I walk out mine and Haku's apartment and headed for the Hokage Tower. But along the way I came across someone with pink hair.

And I only know one person with pink hair.

From where Sakura was standing, I could tell that I was taller than her by a few inches. A fifteen year old Sakura is wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a zip down the middle, similar to mine. She also wore black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short light pink apron skirt, and light pink elbow protectors. Instead of a blue Hitaiate she now wore a red one like a head band. To my surprise, Sakura's hair was not cut and was left long; personally I thought she suited her short hair, but she let it grow out from the Chunin exams. Just by looking at her, I could see that she had also grown into her forehead.

Sakura seemed to know someone was looking at her. She turns her head and her green eyes widen when she sees me, "A-Akemi?"

"Yo." I salute to her. I was a little apprehensive about this meeting, I just hoped to dear god that she has matured.

Sakura walks over to me, "When did you get back?" Sakura asks.

"Early last morning, but I didn't see you yesterday." I answer her. Was it me, or was the atmosphere a little awkward?

Sakura nods her head solemnly. She just looks at me with a critical look, was she sizing me up? Suddenly a blush made her way to her face, "Have you see Sasuke-kun at all?" Sakura asks looking at the floor.

Disappointment, that's all I felt. She still had a crush on him. "Yes, he and Itachi had dinner at our apartment yesterday." I say with a blank look.

Sakura frowns at me. Jealousy flashed in her eyes, but she covered it.

"How did your training go?" I ask trying to get off the topic of Sasuke.

Sakura smiles, "It went well, I'm a lot stronger than what I used to be."

' _That's an understatement.'_ I think to myself, but I don't say it.

"We'll have to test that, shall we?" I suggest, I wanted to see how well of a job Tsunade did. Also, I wonder if my chakra shield would hold up against her strength.

Sakura went to answer but she stopped. That's when I felt it. It was a very familiar chakra signature that had just entered the village. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki was home. I look at Sakura with a massive grin on my face. She knew who it was as well; the excitement in her eyes gave it away.

"Race ya!" I shout running off in the direction of Naruto by jumping on the different roofs of Konoha.

"Hey!" Sakura shouts but she soon runs after me. While running I noticed that she was catching up to me. I send her a side look, she was smirking at me. But she frowned when I smirked back. I pumped more chakra into my legs and I sped off.

"Cheater!" Sakura shouts at me trying to catch up to me, but was ultimately failing.

Within minutes, I made it to the front to Konoha. I saw Naruto on top of a lamppost overlooking the village with a nostalgic look on his face. I jumped off the roof and landed near the lamppost that Naruto was standing on. A sixteen year old Naruto stood taller than me by half a head, his facial features now more defined and almost manly. His hair had grown a bit longer, and he now wore a black Hitaiate around his forehead. It was much longer than the other one, the ties of the Hitaiate flowing down his back slightly. He still wore orange track suit though, that much was expected. The jacket was more form fitting and was mainly black. The pants were completely orange and he now wore black ninja sandals.

"Oi, get down here!" I shout up to him.

Naruto looks down; confusion was written all over his face. He jumps down anyway, when he lands in front of me, I jump at him and hug him.

"It's great to see you Naruto-kun." I say pulling away.

Naruto was still looking at me confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. Naruto would have hugged me back, but he didn't.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks me.

My eyes widen, "Seriously, you don't remember me? Akemi?" I say my name hoping that he would remember me.

Naruto's eyes widen and he looks at me in shock, "Akemi-chan?!"

I sigh in relief, he does know me, but why didn't he know who I was?

"You look so different!" Naruto exclaims looking at me.

I look to Jiraiya who was looking at Naruto with disappointment, "Do I look that different?" I ask the toad sage.

"You're growing to be a beautiful woman." Jiraiya compliments. He gave Naruto and expecting look, like he wanted him to compliment me, but we all knew that wasn't going to happen.

I smile at him, "Thank you Jiraiya." Personally, I don't think I've changed that much, I've grown more into a women, but come on!

"Naruto..." Sakura had finally caught up and was now looking at Naruto. When Naruto stared back at Sakura, Sakura blushed slightly.

' _Back off, he's Hinata's!'_ This is what I wanted to shout at Sakura when she blushed at Naruto, but I withheld myself.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greets with a grin on his face. I look at Naruto with an offended look on my face, but I calmed myself. I mean who else besides Sakura has pink hair and knows Naruto?

"Do you think I've changed?" Sakura asks the blush still on her face.

Naruto looks at her, "No."

Jiraiya slaps his own forehead in disappointment.

Sakura twitches in anger, the angry vein making its appearance already. "Baka." Sakura mutters angrily.

"So the dobe is back." Sasuke says appearing next to me and Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Shut it teme."

"Oh how I've missed this!" I say with a grin on my face. I don't care if they're fighting or insulting each other, anything is better than listening to Yukiko and Haku fight.

Sakura looks at me with a confused look, "They're insulting each other."

I wave her off, "This is how they show affection for each other. They love each other really."

"We do not!" Naruto and Sasuke both shout at me.

I hold my hands up in surrender, giving on. But even as they said this, I was thinking about the kiss they shared in the Academy. I'm glad they haven't brought that up and how I could have prevented it. I think I would be dead if they clicked on.

"Anyway I need to go and see Tsunade, are you coming Naruto-kun?" I ask the Jinchuuriki of our team.

Naruto nods his head, "Yeah!"

I look to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was looking at Sasuke with a heavy blush on her face.

"So, do you think I've changed Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks looking shy.

"No," Sasuke answers, "you're still annoying."

I had to stop myself from snorting in laughter. Not at Sakura's expression which was filled with hurt, but at Sasuke. He didn't even look at Sakura when he said this and I don't even think he looked at her. I wonder if they are going to get together at this rate.

"Are you two coming as well?" I ask my other two team mates.

Sasuke nods head.

Sakura spares Sasuke another glance before she says, "Sure!" I seriously don't know why she keeps coming back to him. Sasuke just literally insulted her, and she's right back to him! He insulted me in our bell test and he had a bruise on his face. That sure taught him a lesson, he hasn't insulted me since.

"Race ya!" I shout running away from them.

I heard one outraged cry, one scoff and Sakura yelling at me to slow down.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I, Naruto and Sasuke barged through Tsunade's office door. Sakura was a while behind, but she would catch up. Unfortunately, Sasuke was the one to win that one, by a millisecond! I came in second and Naruto came in third. Let me just say that he wasn't happy.

Tsunade's head shot up from her desk, she had been asleep, nursing a pulsing hangover. She glares at us from the door, "What?" Tsunade snaps at us rubbing her temples.

"I'm back!" Naruto exclaims with a grin. The sheer volume of his voice made Tsunade wince and lower her head onto the desk.

"And you needed to speak with me." I say.

Tsunade groaned and lifted her head off the desk. "Right, right." Tsunade winces again.

"Why don't you just heal yourself?" I ask her.

Tsunade glares at Shizune in the corner of the room, " _She_ won't let me."

Shizune sighs and walks over to Tsunade. "This is punishment for drinking when you know you shouldn't."

Tsunade waves her off and looks us, "I wanted to see how much you three have improved, see if it was worth leaving the village for three years."

I hear Sakura before I see her. I hear her breathing from the other side of the door. She soon joins us a bit out of breathe, "I'm here as well." Sakura announces walking over to us, next to Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at his team mate with a look of distain but schooled his expressions.

Tsunade nods at her student, "Glad you made it Sakura."

"So what's the test?" Naruto asks with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

Sakura looks at all confused, "What test?"

"To see if your training has paid off." Tsunade answers her student before looking back to us all, "Originally, I was going to make all you do the bell test again, but I've decided not to." Tsunade looks at me with a knowing look.

I send her an innocent look in return.

"So what are we doing then?" Sasuke asks with a stoic expression.

Tsunade smirks, "You guys are going to be fighting each other."

"What?!" Sakura shouts in shock. I, Naruto and Sasuke spare each other a glance. We had wanted to fight each other anyway, so this wasn't a bad idea. Sasuke smirked while Naruto and I grinned.

"Sounds wonderful." I comment with a wide grin.

"However, you're going to be in teams of two." Tsunade says looking at us.

I grab onto Naruto's, "I want Naruto-kun!" Naruto grabs my arm as well and we start to give Tsunade the puppy-dog eyes to make us a team.

Sakura holds her hand up, "I want Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looks at Sakura with an unhappy expression and crosses his arms.

"No." Sasuke says.

"I'm picking the teams anyway." Tsunade says rolling her eyes, "so cut it out!" Tsunade shouts at me and Naruto.

I and Naruto pout and separate from each other.

"The teams will be Akemi and Sasuke, and Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade says.

Well at least I didn't get Sakura. I don't think we would have worked well together anyway. I look to Sasuke and grin at him. Sasuke just looks at me with a blank expression. Well at least he isn't glaring at me like he did Sakura.

"This will be interesting." Someone says from the open window of the office.

We all turn our heads to see Kakashi reading his perverted book. "Kakashi-sensei!" I shout running over to him and giving him a hug. I nearly fell out the window, but Kakashi caught me.

Kakashi patted my head, "Nice to see you too."

I pull away from him, "Are you coming to watch us?" I ask him.

Kakashi nods his head, "I wouldn't want to miss my students fighting now would I?"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaims walking over to us. As he gets closer, Naruto pulls out a book, Jiraiya's new book to his perverted series. "Jiraiya give me it to read over, but I didn't find it interesting so I thought you might like it."

I felt my eye twitch. How dare Jiraiya try and corrupt Naruto?! We need more of Naruto not more perverts!

Kakashi's visible eye glazes over, "It can't be..." Kakashi reaches out for the book and strokes it delicately, as though it was the most precious thing in the world.

Oh how sad it was to watch, "How about we leave him with his perverted book?" I suggest to the team. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded while Sakura just smiled. There was a glint of excitement in her eyes; she could wait to show us how much she had improved.

Everyone else started to move, before I could leave, Tsunade called me, "Akemi, could you stay behind?"

I turn to look at Tsunade; she had a certain glint in her eyes. This was serious, most likely about the Akatsuki. I look back to Sasuke and Naruto, who were looking curious. "I'll catch up." I tell them with a smile to reassure them. They both nodded and left. Sakura looked at me and Tsunade with a suspicious look before leaving.

When we couldn't sense their chakra signatures anymore, we got down to business. "It's about the Akatsuki, isn't it?" I ask Tsunade with a straight face. I hadn't even asked about the Akatsuki for three years, Jiraiya had been left in charge of that. We could have communicated over letters and scrolls, but that would be too dangerous as it could have been intercepted. Before we left the village, I and Yukiko had worked together to make some special scrolls for the Akatsuki to be stored in so they couldn't be accessed through the Re-animation Jutsu. Hidan's head may be in the Nara forest, but his body was stored in a scroll. However, Yukiko would sometimes have to travel back to Konoha to seal the bodies into the scroll so she would sometimes leave me and Haku for some time.

Tsunade nodded her head, "It is. As you know, Hidan is already dead and his head is being protected."

I nod my head.

"Deidara is also dead, and he had been stored in that scroll." Tsunade says.

"Anyone else?" I ask hopeful. It had been three years so I hoped that there was another person to the collection.

Tsunade pursed her lip, "We haven't been able to get Sasori. Every time the ANBU are about to get him, he slips away."

Damn that Sasori, I knew he was smart but I was hoping he wouldn't have got away. He's one of the two that kidnaps Gaara. Deidara is dead so we don't have to worry about him.

"However," My head perks up when Tsunade begins speaking again. "We have just recently been able to eliminate Kakuzu." Tsunade tells me.

My eyes widen, Kakuzu! In the anime he was killed my Kakashi and Naruto. I definitely didn't expect him to die yet.

"The team we did send only had one survivor." Tsunade says. The grim look on her face made me feel guilty. I didn't like the thought of sending people off to their deaths, which is why I could never be Hokage.

"What has their pattern been like?" I ask.

Tsunade leans back in her chair, "They have been still capturing the Jinchuuriki and at a fast rate which is worrying. However, Gaara has yet to be captured."

I nod my head, that means someone will be coming for Gaara, and soon.

"I and Jiraiya have sent ANBU down to Suna to help just in case." Tsunade says while sighing.

"I'm going to guess they didn't like that." Looking at Tsunade's exasperated expression I'm guessing that Suna asked a load of questions, questions that were hard to answer.

Tsunade pursed her lips, "They did. They thought we were insulting them."

"Well hopefully I, Naruto-kun and Sasuke should be doing the Chunin exams, so we will be able to look out for Gaara." I say to Tsunade.

Tsunade nods her head, "They start within the next two weeks, so I'll be sending you three down sooner."

"Hai." I say.

Tsunade stands up, "Now come on, you have a fight to attend."

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

We all stood in training ground seven. I and Sasuke were on one side while Naruto and Sakura were on the other side. We were all looking at each other with a serious expression, even Naruto was looking serious. Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Yukiko, Itachi, Haku and Shizune stood at the side; they were going to observe the match.

"The first team to defeat the other wins." Tsunade announces to us.

"Just don't try and kill each other." Yukiko says with a stoic expression on her face.

Tsunade took one last look at us before she raises her hand, "Begin!"

In a flash, both teams disappeared into the trees. I and Sasuke concealed our chakra and hide. Once we were well hidden, we began looking around for the other team. "Any plans?" Sasuke whispers looking around cautiously.

"Sneak attack." I answer also looking around.

"Any tips?" Sasuke asks.

"Sakura is good against Genjutsu, so don't do that, also don't get hit by her punches." I inform Sasuke in a whisper form. Sakura's punches were now deadly; even I don't use as much chakra in my punches as she does because I don't really need it. However, it is cool to have.

"Naruto-kun has the best healing facture out of us all. He'll most likely use the Rasengan and his Shadow Clones." I look to Sasuke to see he was looking around the area with his Sharingan activated; well he wasn't wasting any time.

"I don't think their team work will be very good." Sasuke says.

I nod my head, "It'll be terrible, if Naruto-kun says one bad thing about you, Sakura will go off on one." Right on cue, we hear Sakura start screaming at Naruto. I and Sasuke share a look before jumping from our position in the tree and headed towards the sound of Sakura screeching at Naruto.

"What do you recon we should do?" I ask Sasuke as we ran.

"Separate them," Sasuke answers.

I nod my head; we then decided that I would deal with Sakura and Sasuke with Naruto. When I won my fight with Sakura, I would come help Sasuke. He didn't know I was going to do this though, so I couldn't wait to see his surprised face.

We arrived at where they were. Sakura had punched Naruto, so he was semi-unconscious, "You baka!" Sakura shouts at Naruto.

Naruto holds his head in pain, "What did I do?!"

Sakura just glares at Naruto and goes to shout at him, but she didn't have the chance. I threw a kunai at her, but she dodged in time, imbedding it in a tree behind her. Sakura whirls around in time to catch a punch I was sending her. She caught my fist and looks at me with shock.

"Surprise!" I shout aiming a kick at her stomach which sent her into a tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting, but they soon disappeared from my view.

Sakura gets up from the broken tree and wipes her face. She glares at me, "What?" I ask her in confusion. She was looking so serious.

Sakura puts her gloves on and punches the ground, making the earth crack. I jump away from the broken floor and into a tree where it was safe. I make the tiger hand seal, " **Katon: Karyūdan!** " Fire came shooting out of my mouth and at Sakura, but at the last minute she dodged and jumped for me in the tree.

I jump away from her and back onto the ground, one that hadn't been uplifted by Sakura's punch. Sakura threw shuriken at me, but I easily side stepped them and threw my own senbon needles at her. Unlike me though, Sakura wasn't able to dodge them all and ended up with one stuck in her arm.

Sakura looks down at the senbon and removes it. "Senbon needles?"

I grin at her, "Haku may have taught me some tricks."

Sakura growled at me and came running at me, aiming a punch at me. I decided to test my chakra shield and stayed where I was. Sakura punched me on my shoulder, which would have been dislocated, but thanks to my chakra shield, it absorbed the shock. It still hurt like a bitch, but it could have been worse.

"Much better punch than three years ago." I say thinking back to the time three years ago when I made her punch me.

"Why didn't it do anything?!" Sakura shouts in outrage. She had been working on this for three years and yet it didn't even touch me.

I grin at her, "It's something called a chakra shield." I decided to show my new little trick, this is what I spent my three years doing. I make a hand seal with one hand, Sakura recoils and gets ready for my Ninjutsu.

But I wasn't performing a Ninjutsu. The chakra shield around me vibrated and become visible for a moment. The chakra around my wrists expanded, blades made out of pure chakra appeared on both my wrists. They looked like shark fins and were sharper. They could be seen unlike my chakra shield. Through the three years, I developed the chakra shield to expand at my will; it was a bitch to do though. I had ended up in a hospital once or twice, but it was all worth it. I began experimenting with it wondering what else it can stop. After two years of constant training, on top of the training I was already getting, I made the chakra shield into an offensive weapon, not just a defensive weapon.

Sakura looks at my blades in shock and goes to step back, I run after her and attacked. It was like it was normal Taijutsu, but it was far from it. Sakura was trying to make sure she didn't get cut by my blades. But this is the mistake people make when they encounter my chakra blades.

While Sakura was dodging my left blade, I managed to cut her with my right chakra blade. I managed to cut her on her arm. Sakura quickly jumped away and healed herself, but while she was doing this, I activated my Shīringu making my eyes turn purple. When Sakura sees my eyes, she looks nervous. She didn't know what they did other than the fact I can see through things. I run at Sakura with my chakra blades ready. Sakura dodged while I attacked. This pattern continued until I got bored and decided to end this soon.

Sakura's movements began to get sluggish and she didn't know why. She was used to training for hours on end now, but she felt tired all of a sudden. Sakura looks at me and her eyes widen. "What's happening?" Sakura asks uncertain. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that it had something to do with my Shīringu.

"I'm draining your chakra." I answer her; I was taking her chakra to end this fight. I wanted to go fight with Sasuke and Naruto so I decided to finish this quick.

Sakura fell to the floor on her knee drained of chakra. When I felt all her chakra was nearly gone, thus replenishing mine, I stopped and deactivated my Shīringu. "Thanks for the chakra." I say before knocking her out with a pressure point. Sakura fell to the floor with a thump.

With that, I run away to look for Sasuke and Naruto. But it wasn't that hard to find them, you just have to follow the sound of fighting and shouting and you'll find them. I found them easily as I knew I would. They were in a large clearing and the area around them was completely destroyed. The ground was up heaved and trees were broken.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of the destruction. They had gone all out against each other, their clothes were ripped in places, they were covered in cuts and scrapes and they were panting in exhaustion. Naruto's cuts were healing a lot faster than Sasuke's, so out of the two, he looked the best.

"Room for one more?" I say getting the boys attention. They turned to face me, Sasuke scowled when he saw me, while Naruto was looking curious.

"You beat Sakura?" Naruto asks me.

I nod my head, "Yep, she's unconscious in the training grounds."

"I don't need help." Sasuke says to me, glaring at me with Sharingan activated.

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Sasuke scowls at me and rolls his eyes.

"I think that's enough for today anyway." Tsunade says appearing behind me along with the rest of our audience.

Naruto pouts, "But we didn't finish fighting!"

Jiraiya sighs, "I think you've done enough damage for today."

"Same with you Sasuke." Itachi says looking to his brother.

"But Aniki..." Sasuke tries to protest, but one glare from Itachi shut him up.

"Bedsides," Tsunade says, "Sakura needs rest."

I walk over to Haku and hug him, "How did you think I did, Onii-chan?" I ask him.

Haku smiles down at me, "You did great, I was surprised when you revealed your chakra blades though."

I shrug, "I wanted to spice the match up." I was disappointed that I couldn't fight Sasuke and Naruto, but I'm sure I will one day. Besides, it would have been an unfair match.

"Well you did wonderfully." Kakashi compliments me, but then says the same to the boys. With the shine in his eyes I could tell that he was proud. I was surprised that he watched the match though; I thought he'd be reading his perverted book.

"Thank you." I smile at him.

I noticed Yukiko looking at me, "What did you think?" I ask her.

Yukiko looks at me with a passive expression, "You need to stop showing off."

"I did not show off!" I shout at her in indignation.

Haku waves Yukiko's words off, "Don't listen to her, she's just a bitter old woman."

Yukiko glared at Haku and Haku returned the glare.

"How about some ramen?" I suggest wanting to break the two up.

"No." Yukiko answers before walking away from us. I just watched her go shaking my head, even after three years she didn't come out of her shell.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouts, an excited gleam in his eye. Jiraiya hadn't let him have ramen often on the journey, mainly because they couldn't find any stands.

"After you two have been healed." Tsunade says making Naruto pout and sit on the floor so he can be healed. Following Naruto's lead, Sasuke also sat on the ground to be healed. Shizune and Tsunade walked over and healed the two. Kakashi disappeared, most likely to read his book.

I look at Itachi, "So, what do you think?"

Itachi nods his head, "You did well."

"Not that Sakura was much of a challenge." Haku comments with a little grin. People didn't know this, but Haku could actually be quite sadistic if you couldn't tell.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

We had made it back to mine and Haku's apartment after we had had some ramen. Sasuke, I and Naruto sat on the couch while Haku and Itachi stood in the kitchen to talk. Sakura was taken home for some rest by Kakashi. I'm surprised he even noticed her, especially with that new book.

Now that all three of us were alone, I decided to ask, "Hey, Naruto-kun."

Naruto lifts his head to look at me. Sasuke also looks at me. "How do you feel about doing the Chunin exams this year?" I ask him. Sasuke had already said yes, and now we just need Naruto to make a team.

Naruto grins, "Let's do it!"

"Good, because I don't want to be the only Genin from our group." Sasuke says referring to the Rookie Ten.

Naruto looks at Sasuke confused, "What do you mean?"

"He means that everyone from the Rookie Ten has become Chunin." I explain to Naruto.

Naruto sits up straight, "Even Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke nods his heads and scoffs, "Don't know how, but she did."

"She, Ino and Choji became a team." I say with a sigh. It was kind of depressing that we were the only Genin left from out group.

"What about Lee's team?" Naruto asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Neji's become a Jonin." I say, "Tenten and Lee are still Chunin."

"And Gaara is the Kazekage of Suna." Sasuke says looking at Naruto. I was also looking at Naruto to see his reaction. He took it well in the anime, but he had more interaction with Gaara in the anime than he does now. Naruto looked a little sad at first, but then he smiled.

"That's great; does that mean that they accepted him?" Naruto asks.

I nod my head, "The Suna villagers will come to love him definitely."

Naruto seemed happy with this and relaxed into the couch.

"If we are entering the Chunin exams then we'll probably get to see him." Sasuke says.

"That would be nice; we haven't seen them in a while." I say with a thoughtful expression.

Naruto nods his head, "I can't wait for it now."

"Well Shika-kun and Temari are the ones who have planned this year's exams, so it will definitely be about strategies and how smart you are." I say. I had run into Shika-kun and Temari, they told me about the exams. I already knew about them, but they didn't know that. I was curious to know what Shika-kun and Temari would be doing for the exams though.

"Then the dobe has no chance." Sasuke smirks.

Naruto growls at Sasuke but chooses not to say anything.

"Well if it's on team work then we'll definitely all fail." I mock groan and put my head in my hands. I felt Sasuke glare at me along with Naruto, but I ended up laughing and had to sit up before I fell of the couch.

That's when I remember; I picked up a book from the table and threw it at Naruto. Naruto dodged at the last minute and looked at me with panic in his eye, "What did I do?!" Naruto shouts.

I glare at him accusingly, "You sent Hinata more letters." I wasn't angry; I just wanted to mess with Naruto.

Sasuke's eyebrows raise, "Did you?"

Naruto looks at us confused, "Yeah, what's wrong with that."

"Sasuke sent me more letter than you!" I point my finger at him accusingly.

This time Naruto looks at Sasuke, "You sent her letters?"

Sasuke stares at Naruto. "So what if I did,"

"I just thought you'd send more letters to your surrogate family." I say crossing my arms and looking away from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen, "S-surrogate family."

"That's what we are, isn't it?" I ask Naruto turning to look at him. I felt as though we were all a family, maybe I was the only one.

Naruto smiles at me softly, "Thank you."


	2. Chunin Exams -Take Two!

Chunin Exams – Take Two!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary:** **"When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Within the next few days our trip to Suna had been organised. We had been given travel passes and were sent on our way. I, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were now travelling to Suna, which we would soon reach. We had already been on the road two days and it's a three day journey. Haku wanted to come too, but he had other things to do making him a little sad. We had the support of the whole Rookie Ten (minis us of course), but I was pretty confident that we would definitely become Chunin this time around.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto knew about the Akatsuki and they also knew about us watching out for Gaara. Technically this was an S-rank mission, but no one seemed to mind. Kakashi was a bit apprehensive about the mission, but we quickly reassured him. Naruto and Sasuke were actually excited; I just hoped that nothing went wrong like it did the first time around.

I groan as we run. Naruto looks at me and asks, "Are you alright Akemi-chan?"

"I hate the heat!" I say with a pout. Konoha has a really nice climate, it didn't get too hot and it had normal winters. But no, Suna was freaking hot and the wind didn't help, it just got sand in my shoes and mouth.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at me, "Get over it."

I glare at him, I wanted to whack him over his head but I resisted. Of course the heat wasn't helping my temper either; it made me even more agitated. It took a few more hours before we saw the large sand walls of Suna. As we walked closer, we noticed a Suna Jonin standing outside looking around. The Jonin looked to be at least eighteen; he was wearing a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist. The Jonin had purple marking on his face and his head was covered by a black hat, it almost resembled a bat. It was Kankuro.

I nudge Naruto as we walk closer, "It's Kankuro."

Naruto immediately looks and sees Kankuro; he grins and waves at him. "Hey!"

Kankuro turns to look at us and smiled slightly. When we got closer, he spoke, "Yo, been a long time."

"Three years." Sasuke says nodding at Kankuro.

"Are you here to take us to the Kazekage?" Kakashi asks wanting to get down to business. As much as he wouldn't like to admit it, he didn't want to be in the heat any more than a certain female pupil of his did.

Kankuro nods his head, "Yes, I've been asked by Gaara to bring you to him."

"Why is that?" I ask looking confused. Why would Gaara want to see us as soon as we entered the village? That didn't sound right. Maybe he wanted to say hi but I doubt that.

Kankuro shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, he just said he wanted you guys in his office when you got here."

I, Naruto and Sasuke shared a look of confusion. But we nodded anyway, "Let's go them!" Naruto shouts while throwing his arm in the air.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

When we make it to the Kazekage's building I was confused. Looking around I couldn't tell the difference between buildings, they all looked the bloody same. The only way I knew that this was the Kazekage's office was because it looked like Tenten's hairdo, two buns on top of the building. I pointed this out to Naruto and Sasuke on the way, Naruto agreed with me while Sasuke just rolled his eyes at us. Talk about rude.

Kankuro knocked on the door. There was a faint answer, "Enter." Gaara says from the other side. His voice had become deep over the years making me a little shocked when I heard it.

Once we were inside the office, I had a good look at Gaara. Gaara was never that tall and that hadn't changed now. He was about the same height as me, making him a little smaller than average. He has fair skin and short, spiky red hair making his sea green eyes stand out. He still didn't have eyebrows but I knew he wouldn't, but I had hoped. The black rings around his eyes were still there along with the kanji 'love' on the left side of his forehead. He was dressed in his Kazekage gear, hat and all. I don't know how he could stand to wear something like that in this heat.

When Gaara sees us, he nods his head. "Thank you Kankuro."

Kankuro shrugs, "It was nothing."

"What is it that you needed to speak to us about?" Kakashi asks in a business like tone.

Gaara sends Kankuro a look. Kankuro sighs and nods his head, he turns around to leave, but not before sending us a look full of suspicion. Only when the door was closed and Kankuro's chakra signature was not there did Gaara speak.

"I've been informed about the Akatsuki and how they may be after me." Gaara says also getting down to business.

Kakashi nods his head, "That is true."

"How do I know that this is accurate?" Gaara questions us with a blank look.

I step forward, "We have an ex-Akatsuki member come over to our side. With his intelligence we know what they are planning."

Gaara's gaze wonders over to me, "And how do you know he is not lying?"

"He's my brother." Sasuke says.

Gaara looks at Sasuke briefly before looking back to me, "Tsunade has informed me that you too are well informed,"

I nod my head, "I am."

"How?" Gaara persists.

I bit my lip and look to my team, Sasuke and Naruto nod their heads and Kakashi just sighed. It was obvious that Gaara was suspicious of us and our motives and I didn't blame him. Being told you are being hunted but not giving all the details to how we know will make you suspicious. I had asked the team before we came to Suna if we should tell Gaara the truth if it comes to it. Naruto had said yes, Sasuke just stayed silent while Kakashi said yes. I knew that Gaara could be trusted, and you never know, we may need his help again. If I told him, it would be easier to explain the truth than to make an elaborate lie.

So I explained to Gaara how I knew about things. How I came from another world and had already seen the events happen and what will happen. Of course I never told him everything, I didn't tell him about what will happen in the future, but I'm sure I was convincing enough. By the end of my story, there was a clear shocked expression on Gaara's face.

"H-how is this possible?" Gaara asks stuttering slightly.

I shrug, "I've never questioned it. It has come in handy however."

Gaara took a few deep breathes to calm himself down. "That's how you knew that my seal was unstable." Gaara says as realisation makes its way onto his face.

I nod my head, "That's exactly how I knew; I probably wouldn't have known any other wise."

Gaara was silent for a moment, taking this information on. "So what you are saying is true?" Gaara says looking to me again.

"Unfortunately so, the Akatsuki are after the tailed beast inside you." I answer him.

"Then what are you doing here Naruto?" Gaara questions the other Jinchuuriki in the room.

Naruto's face turn serious, "I'm here to help protect you."

Gaara regarded Naruto for a few seconds before he nods, "Okay."

"Okay to what?" Sasuke asks looking slightly confused.

Gaara leaned back in his chair, "My counsel has been harassing me to ask you certain questions. They too are curious of why I had to have extra training and so forth."

"You can't tell them about me though." I say.

Gaara looks at me confused, "Why is that?" If he had eyebrows I think they would be raised at me.

"Not many people know," I answer him; "I think it's safer that not many people know. I only tell the people I trust."

Gaara was silent for a moment.

"By telling your counsel, you will be putting Akemi at risk," Kakashi says looking at Gaara with a critical look, "Do you want that?" Sasuke and Naruto both looked at Gaara with an expecting look.

Gaara shakes his head, "I do not. I am grateful that you trust me enough to tell me the truth. I will not tell my counsel."

I sigh in relief, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Gaara says stand up. "How about I show you where you four will be staying?" Gaara walks away from his desk and to the door. We silently follow behind him to our new home for the duration of the stay.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Three days had passed since we first came to Suna. Over the three days we had all kind of gotten used to the heat, but I still wasn't fully used to the heat. Sasuke was pissed the first couple of days because he couldn't train without nearly passing out from heat stroke. Naruto was just as bad; he tried to have a sparring match with Sasuke on the second day because he was so bored. Apparently they had already seen Suna in the first day and there wasn't anything interesting about. What was most heart-breaking for Naruto was that there wasn't a ramen stand anywhere. So you can guess what he has been asking me to make. But of course Kakashi was fine with the heat, and he still wore that bloody mask. He mainly stayed in the shade reading his perverted book.

As of right now, we were all sat down on the floor over a table. It looked like a meeting with how serious we all looked. But the situation we were going to be discussing was very serious.

"What is the plan then?" Naruto asks Kakashi with a serious expression.

Kakashi rubs his masked chin, "ANBU are stationed everywhere in the village and the security has been increased."

"What about the man that is meant to betray Suna?" Sasuke asks.

"He's already being watched." Kakashi answers with ease. Thanks to the anime I knew that there was a traitor in Suna, one of Gaara's council. He would leak information and get Sasori and Deidara in the village. But now he wouldn't get an opportunity because he was being watched constantly. He isn't able to blink without it being noted.

"Sasori will definitely be here to capture Gaara, but I don't know who he will be bringing with him." I say with a sigh.

Naruto looks to me, "Could he come alone?"

Sasuke is the one who answers, "Aniki says that they are always in pairs so that's unlikely."

"Could they bring someone new into the mix?" Sasuke asks looking to me.

In all fairness, I didn't know the answer. It was completely possible that the Akatsuki could bring in new members, it has been three years. They must have noticed that their numbers have decreased significantly. But if that was the case then I wouldn't know anything about them and we would lose our advantage.

"I don't know." I answer, "It's completely possible, but even when their members were dying there wasn't any new members." Well besides Kabuto, but he can't now because he's dead.

"I and a few select ANBU will be guarding Gaara for most of our time here." Kakashi informs us.

We nod our heads, "And then we'll be taking part in the Chunin Exams." Sasuke says with a small grin on his face. During the exams, Gaara would be present to look over them, so we will be advancing through the ranks while guarding him too. With Kakashi here though it would make it easier. The Chunin exams were due to start tomorrow and we were all excited. I just hoped that it doesn't turn out like it did last time.

"Are you all ready?" Kakashi asks us.

"Are you kidding sensei?" Naruto answers with a grin on his face, "We couldn't be more ready."

Sasuke nods his head, "It'll be a piece of cake."

Kakashi looks at the two males of his team, "Modest aren't you."

I grin at them and laugh slightly.

The happy mood disappeared when an ANBU appeared before us. We all sat up straight and turned to the ANBU. "The Kazekage requests to see you." The ANBU says.

We all stand up, "Then we best get going." Naruto says.

The ANBU shakes his head, "Just her." He says pointing to me.

I look at the ANBU shocked, "Me?" I ask pointing to myself.

The ANBU nods his head.

"Why?!" Naruto shouts at the ANBU. But the ANBU never answered him, he poofed away before he could be questioned anymore.

"Why would he want to see you?" Sasuke asks looking at me.

I roll my eyes, "Maybe he just loves my company."

Sasuke glares at me.

"You best not keep him waiting then." Kakashi says shooing me off.

"Bye Akemi-chan!" Naruto shouts as I leave.

I make it to the Kazekage tower within a few minutes. I knock on the door and as soon as I get permission I opened the door. When I opened the door, Gaara was in sitting behind his desk and was signing papers.

"You called for me?" I say walking into the office, closing the door behind me.

Gaara stops signing and looks at me. He drops his pen and sighs, "I need you to do something for me."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "And it is?"

"Can you check my seal?" Gaara asks a little embarrassed. He looks away from me so we didn't lock eyes.

I smile a little amused, "Is that all?"

Gaara silently nods his head.

"I don't know Gaara," I say, "I don't want to accidently mess anything up. Jiraya spent hours on that seal."

Gaara slumped into his seat, "I've been feeling strange. It's like the demon inside me is restless."

"How so?" Gaara now had my full attention. From what Jiraya told me, this shouldn't happen. With this seal that he placed, the demon should be calm and shouldn't cause their container any distress. The seal was created to calm the tailed beast but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"I feel his chakra escape every now and again. I can also hear his voice sometimes." Gaara admits looking worried. He didn't want the beast inside him to get out, he was just starting to get accepted in his village. He didn't want all his hard work to be for nothing.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask him.

"Not long. Maybe a few days." Gaara says.

I sigh, "I'll have a look, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

Gaara bows his head, "Thank you." Gaara stands up and walks over to me. Once he was close enough he stops and lifts up his Kazekage gown, luckily he was wearing pants underneath so it wasn't awkward. However, even with the gown lifted up, I couldn't get a proper look at the seal.

"How about if you lie down?" I suggest.

Gaara nods, he turns around and moves thing from his desk. Once the desk was clear he laid down on it and moved his robe up. Now I could see the seal clearly and I was impressed. Jiraya had done an excellent job at the seal. Gaara's seal was on his stomach, much like Naruto's is.

Jiraya had told me that Gaara's original seal was messy and unfinished in some parts. He was disgusted with how botched up the seal actually was. It took him hours to finish the seal and make it more stable. The seal that Gaara used to have let Shukaku influence Gaara too much, giving the demon too much control for our liking. But now Gaara was in control.

I activated my Shīringu and looked at it in more detail. The complexity was amazing, the precision was amazing. Every little crack or loophole that once was there was no longer there. There was nothing in the seal to suggest that it was coming undone. In some cases there have been seals that come undone with time, however this was not the case. Inserting chakra into my hands, I placed my hands over Gaara's seal and looked further. Gaara's tensed, I looked over to him and saw his face was scrunched up, he looked to be in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask him taking my hands away from his seal.

Gaara shakes his head, "No, it's just he's fighting again."

I nod and go back to my work. That's where I found the problem. Normal people wouldn't be able to see it, but with my Shīringu I could. It seemed that Shukaku was fighting inside causing harm to the seal. I quickly heal the harm that Shukaku caused and placed a talisman on his stomach. This talisman I had made especially for Naruto, but it also worked on other tailed beasts. It was designed to calm them, which is what Shukaku needed before he caused any more harm.

I take my hands away and stop the chakra flowing to my hands. I deactivated my Shīringu and I look to Gaara. "I know what it is."

Gaara sits up, "What is it?"

"The demon inside you is acting up because it knows that it is in danger." I say to Gaara.

Gaara looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"A few days ago we informed you that the Akatsuki was after you, did it start around that time?" I ask Gaara to make sure that my theory was correct.

Gaara nods his head, "It did."

"Then that's the cause," I say, "The demon inside you is trying to get free to protect itself and get to safety."

Gaara groaned and glared down at his seal.

"The tailed beast's first instinct is to protect itself, that's why it's been acting up." I explain to Gaara.

Gaara nods his head, "That makes sense, thank you."

I place my hand on his shoulder, "Its fine, and you don't need to worry. We're here to protect you." I smile at him to reassure him.

Gaara blushes slightly before looking away from my gaze. However, I didn't see the blush. Gaara coughs, "That will be all then." He dismisses me.

I nod my head and walk out the office.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The next day had come and it was time for the Chunin exams. Naruto was the one who woke us all up in excitement. However, it seemed that the only people that needed waking up was me and Kakashi. Sasuke was already awake because he was used to waking up early and Naruto was just to plain excited to sleep in. Before he left to guard Gaara, Kakashi wished us luck.

We were inside a building that we didn't know of until recently. We were only told about the location of the first Chunin exams just yesterday after I came back from my meeting with Gaara. It reminded us of our first time doing the Chunin exams. It looked the same, the room looked like a classroom so I expect that we were in a school.

"Let's just hope we don't have the same run-in as last year." I say with a grin trying to lighten the mood. We were standing away from the others in a corner near the door. We didn't know when danger would strike so this was just a precaution.

Naruto grinned at me and laughed, "I think we'd be able to kick his ass this time around." He was referring to Orochimaru, which I understood. However, Sasuke didn't find it funny, a dark look formed onto his face at the reference to Orochimaru. Even if the snake was dead, any reminder sent Sasuke into an angry faze.

Out of the corner of my eye I felt someone glaring at me. I turn my head and see a Leaf Genin, the girl was glaring at me with hatred in her brown eyes. I return her glare with a glare, I didn't know why the girl was glaring at me, but I wasn't standing for it. I send a glare back that could rival the Uchiha's glare. This seemed to work as the girl's eyes widen and she turns the other way. The girl's teammate seemed to laughing at her.

"Why was she glaring at you?" Naruto asks looking confused.

I look back to my team and shrug my shoulders, "I don't know, but I'm not putting up with it."

Sasuke glances at the girl briefly, "She looks weak."

I wasn't able to comment because the proctor of the Chunin of the exam came in along with a load of Suna Chunin. The proctor stood tall, just as tall as Ibiki. Just like everyone else, he was wearing head gear on his head. He had scars on his face and it seemed one eye was missing with the eyepatch he was wearing. He wore the typical Suna Jonin outfit, but his presence didn't make him seem like a Jonin, he was higher up. Naruto and Sasuke also noticed with the way they stiffened and looked at the proctor with masked expressions.

"Listen here maggots!" The proctor shouted getting everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on him, he began speaking again. "My name is Iwao Satoshi and I will be your proctor for the first round."

Satoshi looked around the room before he spoke again, "Any maggots who think they will pass this exam raise your hands."

Nearly half the contestants raised their hands. Naruto went to raise his hand but Sasuke and I stopped him from doing up. Exams don't usually start like this.

"Then GET OUT!" Satoshi roared while glaring at the people who raised their hands.

Silence rang in the room. No one said anything, but one poor soul said, "Why should we leave?!" It was a Rain Ninja, he was glaring at Satoshi. Satoshi didn't even look the Rain Ninja who spoke out. Before any of us could even blink, a kunai appeared at the Rain Ninja's throat, and a Satoshi Clone was the one holding the kunai knife.

"I do not want arrogant people in my round, got it maggot?!" Satoshi shouted looking in the Rain Ninja's direction. He watched as he was escorted out of the room along with his teammates, who had to be forcefully removed.

"Any other maggots think they'll pass?" Satoshi turns to the rest of us. And this time, no one dared raised their hand. Even Naruto didn't even attempt.

When no one raised their hands, he nodded his head in approval. "Some of you will be happy to know that this round will not contain a written examination."

Naruto sighed in relief.

Satoshi grinned sadistically, "It will include torture."

Naruto gulped loudly. Sasuke's eye widen and I wanted to bang my head on the wall. What the hell was going on?! There is no way that Shikamaru agreed to this, I can agree that Temari did, but not Shika-kun.

"All of you will be split into two team, I will call your name and tell you what team you will be joining. Now listen closely maggots because I will not be repeating myself!" Satoshi informed with a hard stare. Satoshi began to read names of a sheet of paper. You could either be in team one or team two.

"Nakahara Akemi, team two." I perk up at the sound of my name and go to where team two were standing. I got no welcoming glances, all glares.

"Uzumaki Naruto, team one." Naruto walks over to the team one with a dejected look.

A few more names were said before Sasuke's came up. "Uchiha Sasuke, team one." Satoshi says. I bow my head, I was separated from my team. I hoped that I would be okay, I hoped they would be okay actually.

"Now follow your team leader maggots!" Satoshi motioned for two Chunin to take us away. Before team one left, I sent one encouraging look to Sasuke and Naruto before I lost sight of them. When I couldn't see them anymore, I sighed and look to the ground. Soon enough, our team leader took us away and took us down dark hallways.

"Akemi-chan?"

I turn my head to side where I heard the voice come from. It was Konohamaru Sarutobi. This Konohamaru was older, at least twelve years old now. He now came up to about my shoulder. He was wearing long pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle along with his signature blue long scarf. On his head instead of the green goggles he used to wear, he now sported a blue Hitaiate.

"Konohamaru?" I look at him confused, I didn't remember his name being called out. Over the past three years he had also been sending me letters. He had dubbed me as Akemi-chan just like Naruto had.

Konohamaru grinned at me, "I didn't know you were in this group."

"I didn't hear your name being called out either." I say to him as we continued to walk down the dark hallway.

"We were in a different room. We were told to go somewhere else." Konohamaru explains to me with a grin on his face, much like Naruto. I nod my head, it explained why there weren't that many people in the room we were in. It just made me wonder how many people have actually applied this year.

"Hey Konohamaru, who is that?" I ask the young boy. I sneakily point to the girl that had been glaring at me. She was up a head near the front of the group.

Konohamaru scowled, "That's Masa Rika."

"I take it you don't like her?" I ask with an arched eyebrow.

Konohamaru nods his head, "She's a fangirl, she's absolutely terrible and she despises you."

I look at him confused, "What did I do?"

Konohamaru looks at me, "Didn't you know? She was in Haku's first Genin team."

My eyes widen.

"She kept going on about how you stole her future husband away from her." Konohamaru rolls his eyes.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Their team had to join ours until they found a new sensei for them," Konohamaru explains, "all day she would complain about you and how much she hated you. Apparently you are her rival."

I look at Rika who wasn't looking in my direction, "Well this is the first I've heard about this."

"Kakashi was going to become their new sensei, but then she went on about how she hated you and he refused to have that team." Konohamaru says with a grin.

I definitely needed to hug Kakashi next time I saw him. "Really?" I say.

Konohamaru nods his head.

I was about to talk to Konohamaru more, but I didn't get the opportunity because we stopped. I look forward and see Satoshi in front of us all. While speaking to Konohamaru I hadn't realised that we had made it into another room which was much similar to the previous one we were in. The only difference was that there were a load of doors, nearly eight doors.

"Listen here maggots, I'm going to be explaining what it is you're doing and I will not repeat myself." Satoshi glares at us all.

Konohamaru shivers beside me.

Once he sees that no one is going to interrupt him he continues. "You all will be given a piece of information and you must tell no one this information."

"What do you mean?" Someone asks. Satoshi glares at the person who asked. Satoshi nodded at the Chunin, who then dragged the person who asked a question out.

"Any more questions?" Satoshi asks threateningly.

No one said anything.

Satoshi clears his throat. "With this information, you will be facing an interrogation, the aim of this test is to see if you can survive an interrogation."

A scoff echoed in the room.

Satoshi arched a scared eyebrow at the scoff, "I see some of you think it is going to be easy then. But you'll find that it won't be."

"It's not like you can actually cause harm to us." I hear someone say at the back. I tensed at the demonic grin that made its way onto Satoshi's face. The way his eyes lit up at the question made me unnerved, and poor Konohamaru was shaking.

"Oh is that what you think?" Satoshi says in a bone chilling voice. "But I think its best you know that our interrogators can kill participants."

Gasps echoed throughout the room.

"But you're free to leave any time." Satoshi says grinning. "But don't worry, if you leave it won't affect your teammates, they'll still be in the exam. They'll just have to make do."

Quite a few people left. There was about seventy of us in this room alone, by the time people stopped moving, the number had been reduced to at least forty people.

This wasn't right, that couldn't be true. I knew that it couldn't be true because we hadn't signed a consent form like we did in the events of the Forest of Death. He was bluffing, he had to be. There was no way that Shikamaru or even Temari would allow this. Gaara definitely wouldn't allow this. It was a bluff, just like Ibiki's was that if we failed the questions that we'd never be able to take the test again.

It had to be a bluff.

Satoshi was trying to intimidate us, make us scared. He was trying to see who was the strongest to wheedle the numbers down, just like Ibiki did. However, if we had entered the exams when we were twelve, even we would have been scared. I recon Sakura would have walked out.

But Konohamaru didn't think it was a bluff. He was shaking, he was staring at Satoshi with terror in his eyes. I kneel down in front of him and grab his shoulders, "It'll be fine Konohamaru." I whisper to him so others wouldn't hear.

"H-how d-do you know?" He asks me shakily. He was looking at me now, but the terror still shone in his eyes.

"He's lying. There hasn't been a consent form given and I know people who wouldn't allow this." I whisper over to him. I was looking around the room. Everyone else seemed to be in shock as well, all staring at Satoshi in horror.

Satoshi was looking proud of himself, he wore a grin. He was looking around the room until he came to me. Satoshi looks at me but I raise an eyebrow at him. I knew he was bluffing, I was willing to bet he was.

Satoshi arches an eyebrow in interest at me. He knew that I knew.

Konohamaru seemed to have calmed down, but he was still shaking slightly. I look back to him "How do you think Naruto-kun would be dealing with this?" I ask him quietly.

His shaking stops completely and determination shines in his brown eyes, "He wouldn't be scared." Konohamaru says.

I nod my head in approval. In actual fact, I knew Naruto would have been shit scared, but eventually he would have picked up the courage. This would have been the Naruto before we went off for three years, but I don't think the Naruto now would be scared at all. I recon he was grinning and telling the examiner to bring it on and Sasuke would be smirking.

Thinking of my teammates brought me comfort and made me fully relax, they'd probably be laughing at me for being so tense.

"Now line up at the doors labelled one to four!" Satoshi shouted bringing me out of my daze.

I walked over to door '1' and stood in line. There was hardly any people in this line compared to the other doors. Konohamaru followed me to this door and looked around nervously. The reason hardly anyone picked this door was because it was closest to Satoshi, hence why Konohamaru was so nervous.

It didn't take long, the doors opened and people started to go in. Only once that person had come out did another person enters. This continued until everyone was done. When it was my turn, I grinned at Konohamaru before entering.

The room was dark, but there was a light I walked towards. My hand went to my Sais immediately in case there was any danger. I didn't see anything, but I could hear something. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"… _.Sou…"_

… _thern…."_

… _.Border…"_

I open my eyes, I was slightly confused when I first heard the whisper but it soon made sense. This was trying to recreate spying. A ninja may intercept a conversation and they must listen out for the key information. The voice said it in bits, we just had to work it out. I knew that it was a location, but a location to where? I grin when I think of Shikamaru, I knew he'd leave his mark somewhere.

Once I was satisfied that I had all the information I left the dark room. My eyes hurt a little when they were hit with light, but they soon adjusted. I sent a reassuring smile to Konohamaru as I went to join all the other people who had received the information.

Konohamaru was next in, it took at least seven minutes before he walked out. He looked a little confused but came to join me any otherwise. I could tell that he didn't fully understand the information, maybe I could get a chance to speak to him later.

Once we were all done Satoshi spoke, "Now that you have the information, you will now be taken into the rooms and be interrogated. Have a nice time." Satoshi grins at us as we all line up.

I walk over to the door six and waited. I noted that Konohamaru was also behind me looking a little confused. I was going to try and speak to him, but I didn't get the chance. The doors opened and we all started to walk in. The first person in my line was a guy, he was from Suna. He walked in confidently with a smug look on his face. Obviously he hadn't listened to Satoshi or taken any notice of the 'threat'.

I look back to Konohamaru, "You alright kid?" I ask him.

Konohamaru opens his mouth to answer but a high pitched scream cut him off. My head whips to the door I was standing at, that guy was the one who had screamed. He sounded like he was in so much pain. I gulp slightly, that scream had put me on edge. Maybe it wasn't a bluff. If I wasn't so unnerved I would have said that he screamed like a girl, but I couldn't say anything, my mouth had gone dry.

I look to Satoshi, who shrugged when everyone else looked at him. "I did warn you." He says with a grin in his face.

Minutes passed and still there was no sign of the first person. This made Konohamaru twitchy, "Do you think he's okay?" He asks me.

I bit my lip, I didn't think he was okay. I think that he was either dead or passed out. But I didn't say that "Yeah, I think he's alive."

However, I was quickly proven wrong. The next person in our line entered the room when Satoshi told them to do so. I inhaled roughly, the guy wasn't alright. If he wasn't dead then he was kicked out the exams. Konohamaru started to shake again in terror. This round didn't seem to be going well for the others either. Hardly anyone seem to come out, maybe about four so far have come out. From the looks of it, this was a very hard challenge.

I don't know how long I was standing there for, but before I knew it, it was my turn. I sent a reassuring look to Konohamaru before I walked into the dark room. As I was walking, I took three calming breathes to calm myself down.

Another door opened in front of me, leading to a different room. There were two people standing in the room. There was a chair in the middle of the room along with a small table. It looked like the typical interrogation room that Konoha had.

The man- Rory, saw me and grunted, "Sit in the chair."

I follow his orders wordlessly, there was no need to antagonise him, yet. Once I had sat down, Rory came and tied my hands together. But they were chakra draining cuffs, like the ones Kimimaro had on him. I sent them a look.

"This is to simulate what a real interrogation would be like." Rory reassures me with a cold look.

I nod my head and say nothing.

"Name?" The woman- Madoka asks.

"Nakahara Akemi." I answer.

Madoka takes this down on a pad of paper she had with her.

"Village?" Madoka asks not looking at me.

I sent her a look, she could tell what village I was from if she just freaking looked at my Hitaiate. But I answered her anyway "Konoha."

She nodded also taking this information down. Rory steps in, "You've received some information, true or false?"

I arch an eyebrow at him, "It depends on what kind of information,"

Rory sends an annoyed glance my way, "You know what I mean."

I shake my head, "No I don't. I've received a lot of information today, you're going to have to be more specific." Okay now I was antagonising them, but I can't help it, it's in my nature.

Rory growls, but Madoka places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Rory takes some deep breathes before talking. "You went into another room before coming in here, true or false?" Rory asks.

"True." I answer.

"And what was the information?" Madoka asks me this time.

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't know."

Rory's eye starts to twitch, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"It was all jumbled up, I couldn't tell what the information was." I answer with a straight face. On the inside I was laughing my ass off, Rory was getting pissed off very quickly, which I was finding very amusing. Of course I was lying, I knew exactly what it was. It was locations to somewhere. I just needed to figure out what for though.

Madoka looks at me, "Well can you tell us what the jumbled up words were?"

"No." I say.

Both Rory and Madoka share a look. Madoka walks forward and performs hand seals. I try and struggle, but I couldn't go anywhere, not with Rory holding me down in the chair. Madoka's hand touched my forehead and my vision went dark. It wasn't even a second later that I opened my eyes and instantly knew that I was in a Genjutsu. There was a buzz in my head. I look around, the place I was in looked like clouds, I don't think I've ever seen this Genjutsu before. My gaze falls on Madoka, who stood in front of me.

Madoka comes forward and raises a kunai. I looked directly into her eyes and watched as she 'stabbed' me in the stomach. Madoka's eyes widen when I don't scream. Unlike all the other people she can interrogated, I was immune to Genjutsu, something Yukiko found very frustrating because she specialised in Genjutsu. It was because of that that I felt nothing, not even the slightest bit of pain.

"Nice try." I smirk looking at the woman.

Madoka eyes widen even more and she dispels the Genjutsu. Once we were out of the Genjutsu she turns to Rory, "She was unaffected."

Rory glares at me, "Well if we can't get it out of her mentally, then we'll try physical torture."

I did feel a bit apprehensive now, of course my chakra shield was still active, as it always is, but how long would it last with them? I didn't want to be cocky assume that they won't be able to get through it, because they might.

"We're giving you one last chance," Madoka says to me, "tell us or else."

"Then we're just going to have to find out what 'or else' is." I reply with a small smirk.

Rory wordlessly goes to the side of the room were a tray was laid out, the tray was full of weapons. Rory picks up a kunai and walks back to me, he looks at Madoka and nods his head.

"Once last chance," Rory says.

I held my head high and said nothing.

Rory lowers the kunai and slices down my arm. To my surprise I felt a burning pain, I wince slightly and look down to my right arm. That kunai had actually sliced through my chakra shield. I look at Madoka with a shock look. The burning sensation got worse, to the point where I shut my eyes and tried to distract myself from the pain, but it wasn't working.

It felt like hours later when the pain finally stopped. I open my eyes and saw the blood pouring down my arm. Rory had cut deep into my arm and then downwards. The gash was a foot long, no wonder it took ages.

"Are you ready to tell us?" Madoka asks again.

I glare at her through the searing pain, "No." I spat at them.

Rory and Madoka share another look. Rory takes the same kunai, which was dyed with my blood and cut the other arm. I sucked in a breath when the familiar burning sensation made its appearance, this time on my left arm.

I exhaled roughly, my nails digging into the soft flesh of my hands. I could feel the pain in my hands as I cut into them. The pain from my hands gave me a small distraction, but it didn't work for long. I had to stop myself from shouting out in pain when the kunai went deeper into my arm. I tried to struggle, but the more I did, the more pain I inflicted on myself.

"Rory, stop." Madoka whispers.

Immediately, the kunai was gone from my arm, but the burning pain from my arms were still there. I look up and see that Rory and Madoka were discussing something. If I didn't have the chakra draining cuffs on I would have healed myself, but it stopped me, it also stopped me using my Shīringu.

They seemed to be arguing, I couldn't really make out much because of the pain I was in. When they were done arguing, they came back over to me.

"Nakahara Akemi, if you don't tell us what we need to know, we will kill you." Madoka warms me.

I glare at her, "Bull,"

Madoka looks affronted, "Excuse me?"

"You're not allowed to kill, if you were you would have done so already. If you were allowed to kill me then why were you looking so apprehensive that when I wasn't affected by Genjutsu? You two seemed to be arguing about how much torture you can actually give. There has been no consent form given out to say you are not liable for the deaths. And another thing, the aim of this test was to see if we could endure an interrogation without giving away any information." I say to them with a stoic look. Even though underneath I was burning with the pain in both my arms.

Both Madoka and Rory were silent. Both their eyes were wide and Madoka's mouth was hanging open.

"So, do I pass?" I ask.

Rory sighs deeply "You pass."

Madoka reels back her jaw and unties my arms. As soon as my arms were free, I healed the long gashes on my arms. The right one healed right away, but the left one was more stubborn. But that was because Rory went deeper with the kunai for this one. This one would scar, not that I cared. I stood up once I didn't feel any more pain.

I walked back the way I came in, once I was back, I saw that there weren't many people in the slightest. I counted how many people were left, and it was fifteen. Twenty people out of seventy had passed so far. Then again it was tough, I could feel a slight burn on my arms. I would need to look at my arms properly later.

Konohamaru wasn't here which made me worried. I walk to the wall on the other side and look to Satoshi, he looked bored. The other contestants who had passed all looked bad. They either had bandages on or looked ready to puke. I was probably the only one who looked fine. Satoshi looked in my direction and arched an eyebrow at me when he saw that I was completely fine. I send a smirk his way. Satoshi glared at me and looked away.

I hear footsteps from the doors and see Konohamaru walk out holding himself and shaking. When he sees me he runs over and hugs me. Luckily I had been standing and leaning against a wall so I didn't get knocked over.

I hug Konohamaru and rub his back, "What's the matter kid?" I whisper to him. "Did they hurt you?"

Konohamaru shakes his head.

I sigh in relief, they didn't hurt him physically, but from his shaking I could see that they had got him mentally. If I hadn't been immune to Genjutsu I wonder if I would be in the same state, or would I be worse.

"What happened?" I ask quietly. I look around briefly, no one seemed to be looking. They all seemed to be in too much shock to even look in my direction. They had really done a number on them.

He raises his face, "I-I saw grandpa, a-and he said h-he was d-disappointed in m-me." Konohamaru says as the tear run down his face.

I hug Konohamaru tightly, "Don't listen to it, it was just a Genjutsu. You're grandpa would be so proud of you." Konohamaru just nods his head and continues to cry. I felt a gaze on me, I look and see Satoshi who was looking at me. I glared at him before turning back attention back to Konohamaru.

I stayed like this with Konohamaru for another ten minutes before Satoshi spoke. "And that concludes the first part of the Chunin exam." Satoshi announces to us. I look around and see that altogether there was twenty-five people in this group that survived, I wonder what the next exam will hold.

"Make sure you're on time for the next test." Satoshi grins at us.

No one said anything, not even me. I just wanted to find Naruto and Sasuke and see if they were alright.

 **NARUTO SHIPPDEN**

After dropping Konohamaru off to meet his teammates, I made my way to back the apartment that I, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi shared. Luckily, I had been given my own room, so the boys had to share. I even had my own bathroom.

I open the door and was welcomed to the sight of Sasuke and Naruto pacing around in the living room. They look up when they hear the door close behind me.

"Yo." I greet them.

"Akemi-chan!" Naruto exclaims jumping at me and pulling me to a hug. I laugh and return the hug, this was what I needed after the day I had today. Naruto eventually lets go of me and drags to be the living room. He forces me to sit down next to him and sits down himself.

"So what happened with you two then?" I ask the two boys. I wonder if they also went through an interrogation.

Sasuke shrugs, "We had to integrate people."

"That's it?" I ask.

Naruto nods his head, "Yeah,"

I scoff, "You guys are so lucky."

"What did you have to do?" Sasuke asks with an arched eyebrow.

"I got interrogated." I answer with a sigh.

Naruto looks at me with a slightly concerned look. "What was it like?"

Sasuke's eye twitches, "And by interrogated you mean?"

"Torture," I answer simply as if I was talking about the weather. I was hoping that if I didn't make a big deal out of it then they wouldn't. However, I didn't seem to be that lucky. It seemed Naruto was going to explode, the anger in his eyes was so unreal. But what surprised me most was Sasuke, even he looked mad.

"Explain, now." Sasuke demands.

I sigh, "I was given some information and I had to through an interrogation to see if I would give the information up. When Genjutsu didn't work on me, they resorted to physical measures. But don't worry, I healed myself so I'm fine." I try to reassure them, but it seemed to do the opposite.

"You had to heal yourself?" Naruto asks surprisingly calm.

Chills were sent down my spine.

"Yes." I answer quietly.

"I'll kill them." Sasuke mutters darkly.

"You won't be killing anyone yet." Kakashi says appearing through the window.

Sasuke sent him a dark look, "And why not?"

"Because now you need to figure out the location of the next round." Kakashi answers simply.

I look to him, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi grins under his mask, "Figure it out." And with that, he was gone.

"What does he mean?" Naruto asks looking confused.

"I got told to go to the Southern Border of Suna, did you get the same?" I ask my teammates.

They shakes their heads, "I got noon." Sasuke says.

Naruto scratches his head confused, "And I was told about water, food and other things."

I rub my chin, "The instructor didn't tell you anything before the dismissed you?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "No."

"What about you?" Naruto asks.

I shake my head, "No, people were too much in shock to actually ask a question."

We sat in silence for a while, all thinking about the next part of the exam. Suddenly, a sparkle appears in Naruto's blue eyes, "It was telling us about the next exam!"

I and Sasuke share a look, "What do you mean?" I ask.

"You were given a location," Naruto points to me.

He points to Sasuke next, "You were given a time!"

Naruto points at himself, "And I was given what to bring. It all makes sense now!"

My eyes widen, "You're right!"

Sasuke looks to me, "He is?"

I nod my head, "When it's all put together it makes sense! We needed to figure it out with clues. I knew Shika-kun would leave his mark somewhere." I grin in excitement.

Sasuke nods his head, "It makes sense."

"But what about the other people?" Naruto asks.

"How many people where left in your team?" I ask the two boys.

Sasuke thinks for a moment, "About twenty-five."

I nod my head, "Same with mine. Satoshi said it didn't matter if one your teammates were kicked out and that you would just have to make do."

"So there's people out there that don't have all the information." Naruto says thoughtfully.

I nod my head, "Yes, which means we'll have to be careful that no one is following us tomorrow."

"Did you see Konohamaru?" Naruto asks suddenly as if he had just remembered.

"I did," I answer him.

Naruto didn't look too happy. It wasn't because Konohamaru was with me, but because he had to go through the same as me. "Was he… alright?" Naruto asks hesitantly. He had seen Udon and Moegi in his group but he hadn't seen Konohamaru.

I sigh, "He was a bit shaken, but he should be fine."

Naruto nods his head.

"We should get ready for tomorrow then." Sasuke says.

We all nod our heads in agreement.


	3. Round Two!

Round Two!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary:** **"When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The next day had arrived, and a half hour before noon, we left. In each of our bags was the essentials, like water, dried food, a sleeping bag, weapons and all the other things needed. We wondered how many people would actually figure out the puzzle. I hope it wasn't many, less competition. As sneakily as we could, we slipped out of our apartment and made our way to the Southern Border of Suna. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated while I had my Shīringu activated, no one was going to get past us. As a diversion just in case, Naruto made up three sets of Shadow Clones disguised as us to lead people astray.

As we ran to the Southern Border, Sasuke looks around, "No one is following us."

I nod my head, "They're following the Clones, nice thinking Naruto-kun."

Naruto grins, "No problem!"

Sasuke sent Naruto a scathing look for being so loud, but Naruto ignored the Uchiha.

It wasn't long before we made it to the Southern Border. We snuck past the guards and made our way outside of Suna. It was there that we found a few other teams waiting there too. Most were under the shade away from the sunlight. I looked around to see how many people where here, there were twenty-one people here, including myself and my team, which meant there were seven teams that passed. Following their example, we stood under the shade that a three provided. There weren't many trees in the Suna terrain, but I was thankful for this one. The only other shade there was from the wall of Suna, which was getting taken up my more people as the time passed.

"Who do you think passed then?" Naruto asks us in a hushed voice.

I shrug, "I don't know, I hope Konohamaru made it though." I couldn't see him though which worried me.

"Look," Sasuke says getting our attention, "it's that girl."

Both I and Naruto look and see Rika and her teammates. The girl that for some reason hated me. Rika seemed to feel our gazes and turned to look at us. I smiled and waved at her, the shocked look on her face was enough to satisfy me.

"Why did you wave and smile?" Naruto asks me confused.

Sasuke smirks, "Mind games."

"Bingo." I say, a small smirk making its way onto my face.

Naruto laughs slightly, "You're evil Akemi-chan."

I grin at him, "Thank you for noticing."

Another few minutes passed, and the second part of the exam was going to begin soon. Naruto was looking around for Konohamaru and his team. I don't blame him for being worried, I don't know if Konohamaru understood the information he got and Naruto said that Udon and Moegi didn't really understand the information they got either.

A minute before the exam was going to start another team made an appearance and not too far behind, Konohamaru and his team crash through and land in a pile. When they saw everyone looking at them, they blushed and looked away. Konohamaru looks around and spots us. "Hey!" He shouts and runs over with his teammates following behind.

"I see you made it then." I say with a sigh of relief. With them in the exams that made it nine teams that had passed.

"It was really hard to find though." Moegi says with a pout.

"But we just followed someone." Konohamaru comments with a grin on his face.

Sasuke and I share a look. That means they probably didn't bring any provisions with them. Naruto just chuckles and pats Konohamaru on the back, "Almost thought you weren't going to make it."

Konohamaru pouts at Naruto and huffs.

Suddenly, a dark shadow flew above us. My head shoots up immediately as everyone else's does to have a look. A dark shadow flew down and made its way in front of all of us. The shadow seemed to be riding a large fan. The person jumped off the fan to reveal Temari. Temari was now eighteen years old. She stood taller than either of her brother and she skin still held a light tone. She now wore a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. Around her waist she wears a red sash and wears fingerless black gloves. Temari now wore her black Hitaiate on her forehead.

Temari grabbed her fan and placed it on her back, "Listen here! This is the start of the second part of the Chunin exam!"

If she didn't have everyone's attention with her entrance, she definitely had it now. "Your next test will be about survival. Chunin will be thrown into hostile environments at any time, you need to be prepared." Temari warns us all with a sharp look.

Unlike Satoshi, no one sassed Temari. They all stayed quiet and waited for her to be done. I don't blame them to be honest. I have a feeling that Temari is more ferocious then Satoshi ever could be.

"Your task is to survive three days in a hostile terrain, if you survive then you win." Temari continues with a hard look.

"So the test is to survive this desert?" Someone asks Temari.

Temari smirked and laughed, "That would be too easy. No, your task isn't to survive this desert. It's to survive this." Temari looks up and nods her head. I follow her line and sight and look on top of the wall. Gaara was standing there looking down, when he saw Temari nod her head, he outstretched his hands and moved them upwards.

The ground began to shake beneath us. Konohamaru jumped onto Naruto for safety while I grabbed Sasuke to steady myself on the shoulder. Sasuke also gripped onto me to steady himself. There were a few screams or terror, mainly from Konohamaru as the sand behind Temari rose. The sand behind Temari was lifted into the air until it stood nearly as tall as the walls around Suna. The sand began to be moulded until it stopped. When the shaking had stopped, Sasuke let go of me immediately and I let go of him.

My eyes widen as I look at what was in front of me.

"This is what you'll be trying to survive." Temari says with a smirk on her face. She kind of reminded me on Anko a bit.

"What is it?" Someone asks.

"This my dear is a maze made of sand." Temari answers, "You have two days to make it to the end or go down with the sand when it's torn down."

Konohamaru jumps out of Naruto's arms and looks at the maze in awe. I hear cursing from other teams. They didn't sound too happy.

"Will there be anything in there with us?" I ask raising my voice so I would be heard.

Temari turns to me and grins. "Maybe."

I'll take that as a yes.

Temari looked at her brother again and nodded her head. A door appeared behind Temari, this was the entrance to the maze. "Any volunteers?" Temari asks with a sly look.

No one stepped forward.

"You will begin the test when I say go," Temari says looking at us all. She then turned her attention to her watch.

Naruto, Sasuke and I share a look. We stood up straighter and we get ready.

"I hope you all have enough provisions because this maze doesn't offer any food." Temari tells us all with a stoic look.

Some teammates have a worried look on their face while others looked confident.

"On my mark!" Temari yells taking her fan off her back.

Other teams lean forward, getting ready to run.

"Go!" Temari yells jumping up on her fan and flying away to her brother.

I and Naruto were about to run in, but Sasuke grabs our arms. I look at him confused, "What?" I ask him.

Sasuke shakes his head.

I and Naruto share a look, but we decide to trust Sasuke's decision to wait. We stood back and watched. One team, one from the Rain charged forward. Konohamaru looks at us when we didn't move, "Aren't you going in?" He asks us.

Sasuke shakes his head, "Watch."

And that we did. The Rain team ran into the maze, they didn't even get ten steps into the maze before a Sandworm appeared from the wall and ate the Rain team. My jaw dropped, I didn't even know that they existed! It was like something you'd see in a movie. The Sandworm wasn't that long, but it was definitely wide and had five sets of teeth. With them gone, that made put the numbers down to eight teams.

"Holy shit." I whisper in shock.

"What the hell was that?!" Konohamaru shouts.

Naruto looks to Sasuke, "How did you know?"

"The ground started to shake slightly before it struck. I wouldn't have noticed though if Akemi hadn't asked if there was anything in there joining us." Sasuke explains with a stoic look.

Konohamaru looks at us, "C-can we stay with you?" Moegi and Udon were nodding their heads in agreement. They didn't want to be left alone with that thing out there.

"Of course." Naruto answers with a large grin.

"It looks like we aren't the only people who are making alliances." I say looking around. Other teams were joining up with people. People from Suna were teaming up with Rain ninja and other Leaf ninja were teaming up with Sound Ninja.

"They think there is safety in numbers." Sasuke says.

I look to Konohamaru, "Did you bring any provisions?"

Moegi looks down guilty, "We did, but only some to last one day…" She was the one who got the provisions information, but she hadn't understood properly.

Konohamaru pats her on the back, "Its fine Moegi, you didn't know."

"We wouldn't have known either if it wasn't for Naruto-kun." I say also patting Moegi's back.

"Besides, we brought enough for five days." Naruto says to reassure them.

"Why five days?" Udon asks wiping his nose.

Sasuke answers him, "Just a precaution."

I roll my eyes at his short answer, "What he means to say is that last time we had to survive five days in a forest. We used that as an example and brought food for that many days."

"So it was an easy mistake to make?" Moegi asks hopefully.

I nod my head, "Sure it is."

I could see that Sasuke disagreed with me with the way he was scowling. I elbow him in the gut, "Don't you dare say anything." I whisper over to him.

Sasuke grumbles but doesn't say anything.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Naruto says to reassure Konohamaru and his team.

"I don't think we should be discussing this though." Sasuke says suddenly.

Konohamaru and his team look to Sasuke, "What do you mean?" Udon asks.

"We don't want to become targets. If other teams find out we have more food then we could become targets." Sasuke explains to us.

I nod my head in agreement, "That makes sense. Without food and water you aren't going to last in this maze, in this heat especially."

"That's why people will try and complete it within a day." Naruto says after some thought.

"And if there was any ambushes, it would be now or tomorrow." I say looking at the people entering the maze. This would be the time other teams would ambush for food. They're at full strength and the food they need hasn't been eaten yet. Or, they would ambush at night, when everyone was asleep and steal the food.

Konohamaru looks confused, "So what do we do?"

"We send Clones in our place to snuff out any ambushes." Sasuke says, "And then we either slip past them and attack or just run."

"I think attacking them. It would be best to get rid of the competition and take what food they have, if they have any." I say. Choji would have hated this challenge, I think he would have killed people for food. I look around and see that we were the only people left who hadn't entered the maze yet.

With a plan agreed, we ran into the maze. When we were in, the sand door closed, sealing us in.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Third person's POV**

Temari landed on top of Suna's wall gracefully. She hooked her fan into her sash behind her and turned to face her brother. "What's with the face?" She asks placing her hands on her hips.

Gaara turns to face his sister, "What face?"

Temari sent him a knowing look, "You're worried."

Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am."

"Is it about the Akatsuki?" Temari asks stepping closer to her brother, "because we're here to protect you."

Gaara shakes his head, "I'm not worried about the Akatsuki."

Temari looks at Gaara confused, "Then what is it?"

Gaara doesn't answer. He just stares down into the maze that he had just created. Temari was confused until she followed his line of sight. Temari looked down into the maze were Gaara was looking at so intently. She saw Naruto, Sasuke, Akemi and three other people fighting. There had obviously been an ambush from the Grass Ninja, probably wanting their provisions. But Naruto, Akemi and Sasuke obviously had the advantage with the way they were fighting. It wasn't long before they defeated their opponents and ran off.

"You're worried about them?" Temari asks again.

Gaara still stayed quiet and continued to stare down.

Temari looked at what he was watching. She was confused at first, until she saw Akemi look up at them and wave at them. She saw as Gaara blushed and looked away, but not before waving back at her very shyly.

"Oh I see." Temari smirks crossing her arms.

Gaara looks up to his sister, "What do you mean?"

"You like Akemi." Temari says with a teasing smirk.

Gaara blushes. "N-no"

Temari laughs slightly at her brother's behaviour.

"Temari!" Gaara tries to scold, but the blush on his face only made Temari laugh slightly harder. By the time Temari calmed down, she had tears running down her face.

"I-I'm sorry." Temari says calming down. She wipes the tears away from her face, "It's just fun to tease you."

Gaara huffs and looks away from his sister.

"Are you worried about her then?" Temari asks.

Gaara nods his head stiffly, "I'm worried that she may get hurt."

"Wow." Temari says, "I just never thought you'd like her."

Gaara looks to her, "And why's that?"

Temari shrugs her shoulders, "I just didn't think you'd go for someone so…loud. I thought you'd go for someone quieter."

"She's not that loud." Gaara grumbles under his breathe. He could name loads of people that were louder than Akemi, like his sister.

Temari rolls her eyes, "I'm only teasing, don't worry."

Gaara sighs, he didn't think he'd be able to handle her teasing.

"So when you going to tell her?" Temari asks suddenly.

Gaara's usually composed nature was out the window. "T-TEMARI!"

Temari throws her head back and laughs at her younger brother's reaction. "Oh my god that was so good!"

Gaara's face was as red as his hair. He looks down and uses the Kazekage's hat to cover his red face. "S-shut up."

Temari calms down, "But seriously, when?"

"W-well did you tell any of your crushes that you liked them?" Gaara asks trying to get the attention from him.

"Sure I did," Temari shrugs, "but they never liked me back because I was either too much of a tomboy or because they were afraid."

Gaara lowers his head.

"B-but that was okay!" Temari says quickly to reassure her brother. "There are people out there that accept me!"

Gaara lifts his head, "And you think she will?"

"Gaara, her best friend is a Jinchuuriki too, I don't think that matters to her." Temari says with a smile.

Gaara nods his head slightly feeling more reassured.

"So, when you going to tell her?" Temari grins and leans forward.

Instead of freaking out like last time, he thinks. "Before she leaves." Gaara says.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Back to Akemi's POV**

Just as we had predicted, there was an ambush as soon as we stepped into the Sand Maze. They were Grass Ninja, which left a sour taste in my mouth. Just thinking about the events that took place in the Forest of Death hadn't just left its mark on me, but Naruto and Sasuke. When the Grass Ninja ambushed us, I sent Konohamaru and his team to hide until it was dealt with. Only when the ambush was finished did I tell Konohamaru and his team to come out of hiding.

"Did they have any supplies?" I ask Naruto who was routing through their pockets.

Naruto shakes his head, "Nothing."

"That's why they attacked us, to get our supplies." Sasuke says giving the unconscious Grass Ninja dirty looks. He felt a wave of hate looking at the Grass ninja, remembering how the snake masqueraded as one.

"That was awesome!" Konohamaru shouts with a grin filled with glee.

Naruto laughs and tells him how it was easy. While Konohamaru and his team were entranced by Naruto, I look to Sasuke. "Why were you so hard on them?" I ask him.

Sasuke crosses his arms, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I roll my eyes at him, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Hm."

"Is it because they didn't bring any supplies, because we have plenty." I say to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" I ask slightly frustrated. Why is it that the Uchiha's find a way to make me mad or irritated.

"They didn't figure it out on their own." Sasuke mumbles with an unhappy look on his face.

I was confused at first, but then it dawned to me. "You think they're getting an easy ride while we went through hell last time, isn't it?"

Sasuke clenched his fists.

I sigh and place my hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke, last time was different. Usually there isn't a homicidal maniac in every Chunin exams. If we could have got some help, would you have taken it?" I ask him.

Sasuke shakes his head, "I would want to get through the exams through mine and my teams merit, not because I was in a larger group."

I understood what he was saying. If it wasn't Konohamaru and his team I wouldn't have joined with them. I would have told them to do it themselves, so I understood. But it was Konohamaru and his team, and this exam seemed a little harder than normal. I'm surprised this amount of people turned out with the first test being so difficult.

"I hear what you're saying, but just be civil, please." I plead with him.

Sasuke purses his lip and sighs, "Fine."

I smile at him, "Thanks."

Konohamaru looks in mine and Sasuke's direction. He urges Naruto down to his level so he can whisper in his ear. "Are they together?"

Naruto laughs slightly, "No, Sasuke and Akemi-chan are not together."

The hairs at the back of my neck went up. I whirled round, "Who said we were?!" I shout at Naruto. I was embarrassed more than anything, I mean why would he assume that?! However because I was turned, I failed to see Sasuke blush and look the other way.

"He was just asking." Naruto says with a sheepish grin.

I calm myself down. I look to Konohamaru and smile slightly, "No, me and Sasuke are not together. We're teammates and that's it." On the inside I was still panicking though, but I couldn't show that side of me, Naruto would never let me live it down.

Konohamaru nods his head in understanding, "Oh okay."

Sasuke clears his throat a little awkwardly, "We best be going then."

I nod my head stiffly, "Right."

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN – First Night**

Night had fallen in the Sand Maze, thus ending the first day of the Chunin exams. Ours and Konohamaru's team had travelled quite a bit of distance, if I had to guess I would say that we had made it to the middle of the maze. We were hoping to find the exit tomorrow and get out of this place. We had been attacked by some ninja, we were attacked by Suna Ninja, but they weren't successful. You'd think that since it was their own county that they would have come prepared, but apparently not. Luckily we had found a hole in the Sand Wall to give us coverage. We hide under there for the night, the winds had picked up again. Luckily Naruto had brought a lantern with him, so that was our light so we weren't completely submersed in darkness.

We had eaten the dried food and drank some water, so at the moment we were content. Before we slept though, Naruto and Sasuke had both gone out to set traps so we would have a peaceful sleep. Of course we were still sleeping in shifts, Sasuke was going to have the first shift, then Naruto and then me. We had agreed that Konohamaru and his team didn't need to do this. Sasuke didn't trust them and he wouldn't sleep if they did the might watches so there was no point.

I sat crossed legged and looked out of our little den. I wouldn't like to be out there. My attention was drawn away when my name was called, "Akemi?"

I look over and see it was Konohamaru and his team, they were all looking at me. "What's the matter?" I ask them.

"Why's Naruto and Sasuke so tense?" Konohamaru asks confused.

"Tense how?" I ask.

"Like how both Sasuke and Naruto won't let you out their sight." Udon says.

Moegi chips in, "How at the slightest movement they spring into action."

"And Naruto's been so serious." Konohamaru finishes with a pout and crosses his arms.

I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Honestly I hadn't noticed these signs, but they would make sense. The boys didn't want what happened in the Forest of Death to happen in this Chunin exam.

"Well you see we didn't exactly have an easy ride last time we did the Chunin exams." I started to fiddle with my fingers as I spoke.

Moegi has a thoughtful look, "What do you mean?"

I sigh. "Well we had Orochimaru slip into the exams."

The three Genin gasped. Konohamaru cast a dark look for a second, but it didn't even last long. I blinked and then the dark look was gone. I saw Moegi cast Konohamaru a worried look, but I looked away and looked at the exit of our hideaway, I still couldn't see Naruto or Sasuke.

"What happened?" Udon asks me.

I turn my head back to them, "No one knew that he was in the exams of course. He targeted our team though." Of course this was a lie, but I wasn't exactly going to tell the truth, that would cause more questions.

"Why's that?" Moegi asks.

"He wanted Sasuke's Sharingan for himself, so he attacked us to get it." I explain to them.

Udon frowns, "But Sasuke's safe, so what happened?"

I bit my lip before I answered, "Orochimaru turned his attention to me instead when he saw that I had an ability that he wanted." I hadn't told these three about my Shīringu and I definitely wasn't going to say anything in open spaces, I couldn't give away too much information. The only person who knew about my Shīringu was Konohamaru and that was because he listened in on a conversation between myself and Tsunade. Let's just say he left with a few bruises.

"Then what happened?" Konohamaru asks edging closer.

"Luckily for me, ANBU appeared in time to save me. If they hadn't I would have been dead." I tell them convincingly. They seemed satisfied with this information because they stopped asking. I let out a silent sigh of relief and relaxed.

We sat in silence for a few more moments. But that silence was ruined when I felt the hairs at the back of my neck rise when I sensed unfamiliar chakra signatures. I immediately stood up and had my Sais at the ready, I looking out into the darkness.

"What's wrong Akemi-chan?" Konohamaru asks looking up at me with a look of confusion.

I look around, "Someone's watching us."

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi tensed and each brought out a kunai to protect themselves while I continued to look. With my normal eyes I couldn't see anything, but I knew that if I used my Shīringu I would be able to see, but I didn't want to give anything away about myself so early in the competition.

"I know you're there! Come out you cowards!" I shout out to provoke whoever it was out there.

It seemed to work. A kunai was sent my way, but I easily deflected that kunai with my Sais. A loud scoff could be heard as three shadows made their way into the light that lantern provided. They were Suna Ninja, two males and one female. They all had grins on their faces looking very smug.

"What do you want?" I ask with a blank look.

The first male answers, "We want your supplies of course."

"Hand them over and we won't kill you." The female says with a smirk on her smug face.

I arch an eyebrow, "And what makes you think I'm going to hand over our supplies to you?"

The second male snickers, "You're out-powered. We saw your male teammates leave. Bad move making your strongest teammates leave."

I felt annoyed, he thought that I was weak. Oh well he's in for a shock, "What makes you think I'm the weak one?" I ask him as calmly as I could.

The smirk was still on his face, "Isn't it obvious?"

Putting away my Sais for a second, I make hand seals and make four Shadow Clones. I sent one to protect Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. I them sent the other two to fight two Suna Ninja, I left the second one to me though. I would definitely show him that I was not weak in the slightest. The second male Suna Ninja looked in shock as he watched his teammates fight the clones.

"Bring it on?" I taunt him with a smirk.

He scoffs and jumps to attack me. I easily sidestep his obvious attack and aimed a punch of my own, however he jumped away at the last second. I scowled at him as he jumped away, "Scared are you?" I taunt with a grin.

He glowers at me, "Not on your life girly."

My eye twitches at the nickname. I sped up to him and punch him with a chakra infused fist in the gut. He coughed up blood before plummeting into the sand wall.

"Call me girly once more, I dare you." I growl at him with a dark look.

His response was a groan of pain.

"Kenji stop being lazy!" I hear the female of the Suna Team shout in our direction. I took this opportunity to look around, my Shadow Clones were putting up a really good fight, Kenji's teammates tried to get to him, but they wouldn't let them pass. I look to Konohamaru and his team, my last Shadow Clone was still protecting them.

I move at the last second when Kenji threw a kunai at me, when dodging I took notice that it was an explosive kunai. My eyes widen as I jump away so I wasn't caught up in the explosion. Unfortunately, I couldn't save my right ear drum, my ear drums rang loudly and my vision blurred. I fell to my knees and held my right ear. I look up and glare at Kenji who was standing in front of me with a smug look.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I just saw his lips move. He was gloating, that much I was sure. I heal my ear while glaring at Kenji, when he saw my hand glow green he stopped gloating and attacked me before I could finish healing myself.

Unfortunately I hadn't finished and had to stop to defend myself. I jumped away but nearly fell over when I landed. Damn my balance had been affected by explosion. I jumped away again as I sensed Kenji's chakra signature. While I was jumping away I finished healing my ear, making my vision so much better.

I smirked looking at Kenji who looked confused at my smugness. I performed some hand seals, **"Wind Release Slash!"** A gust of wind attacked Kenji sending him flying into the sand wall again, while he was occupied I threw in several poisoned needles into the wind. Most of them didn't hit Kenji much to my disappointment, but one did. That one was all I needed. Kenji fell to the floor in minutes, the poison taking effect.

Now that he was immobilised, I turned to face his other two teammates while making my shadow Clones disperse.

The Suna Ninja looked confused, "Why the hell did you do that?!" The female Suna Ninja shouted. They both looked tired, obviously my clones had given them a work out. The other male Suna Ninja was soundlessly glaring at me.

"Your teammate has been poisoned, if you want to save him you will leave and not bother us again." I say with a hard look to the female. It was obvious from the way that they had introduced themselves that Kenji was leader. The girl was then the mouth of the group with how loud she was. The other male though was a mystery but a little cocky.

The other male scoffed, "Like we care."

I arch an eyebrow at their indifference. Was my analysis of the team wrong?

"But he's your teammate?!" Konohamaru shouts incredulously.

The guy sneered at Konohamaru, "That makes no difference, he was weak."

' _He wasn't that weak.'_ I thought to myself. In all honesty, he was a good match. He analysed the situation and threw me off with the exploding kunai. I was surprised that the explosion didn't bring down the cave we were in. It could have went the other way by bringing the cave down but it didn't so I was thankful for that.

"Not everyone values their teammates." I say to Konohamaru and his team.

Udon frowns, "But you're his friends."

The girl ninja barked out a laugh, "We aren't friends! He's a nuisance."

I felt a pang of sympathy towards Kenji, I gave him a sparing glance before looking back to the Suna Ninja.

"Then you are weak." I say bluntly.

The Suna Ninja glower at me, "What did you say?" The girl says trying to act menacingly, but it didn't nothing to me. Her glare was nothing compared to the Uchiha's glare or Haku's glare.

"Without your teammates how do you expect to complete this exam? Or do any mission." I question with a blank look.

"Akemi."

I look to Konohamaru, he was looking so serious. The determination in his eyes reminded me of Naruto. At just one look at him and his team I knew what they wanted. I sigh and wave my hand, "Go on you don't need my permission."

They all share a grin and pounce to attack the two Suna Ninja.

While they were occupied, I dispersed my last Shadow Clone and walked over to Kenji. I knelt down beside him and got a better look at him. He was around the same size as me, his hair was black and held in a ponytail. His skin tone was dark, much darker then Naruto's tan complexion. I make chakra strings and begin to tie his hands and feet up so when he did wake up he wouldn't be a threat. When I was done I stood up and turned around.

Konohamaru and his team had won the fight, the other two Suna Ninja had fled leaving their last teammate behind.

"You sure took your time." I say suddenly looking into the direction of the exit.

Both Naruto and Sasuke came into view, Naruto had a sheepish look on his face while Sasuke was looking blank. As they walked closer, I saw Sasuke survey the area. He arched an eyebrow when he looked at Konohamaru and his team, he looked slightly impressed that they had taken out two Suna Ninja. Naruto was definitely proud, but then he looked at me. Sasuke also looks at me and his eyes widen.

" _Why is there blood dripping from your ear?"_

My hands immediately went to my right ear, and indeed there was blood. Sasuke's exclamation hurt my still sensitive ear.

"Oh its nothing." I wave off.

"But that explosion-" I send Konohamaru a dark look, when he sees my look he stops speaking and looks away sheepishly.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "What explosion?"

"He's speaking of nothing." I dismiss, "What took you so long anyway?" I demand directing the conversation away from my.

Naruto grins and scratches the back of his head, "Well, we kind of got attacked."

I sigh and rub my temples in frustration, why is it that we seem to be targets for all the other teams. This is like the fifth ambush we've come across, it's ridiculous!

Sasuke uncrosses his arms and looks behind me to see Kenji, "What is he doing here?"

I looked up, "I poisoned him trying to get his teammates to back off to save his life but they didn't take the bait."

"They called him a nuisance!" Konohamaru interjected suddenly with a saddened look.

I nod my head when Naruto and Sasuke look in my direction. "I told them how there aren't people like us that value our teammates."

Naruto frowns, a blank look fills his usually happy face.

"But it doesn't make sense," Moegi says in a distressed tone, "why wouldn't you value your teammates? They're your friends!" Konohamaru places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Moegi had tears in her eyes and was trying to rub them away, but they kept coming back.

Naruto walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. "Not everyone is kind like we are. There are some people out there that value power over teamwork."

I walk over to Sasuke and nudge him slightly, "Remind you of anyone?"

Sasuke huffs and crosses his arms again.

An unfamiliar groan was heard. We all turned around to see Kenji waking up struggling in his binds. "W-what the hell?" Kenji mutters looking around confused with wide brown eyes. The poison had really confused him, he didn't know which way was up and down.

I was about to walk over to him, but Sasuke grabbed my arm. "What's wrong?" I ask Sasuke looking at him.

"Get rid of him." Sasuke mutters lowly.

"But-"

"No buts." Sasuke interrupts, "he has no use."

I sigh and pout.

Naruto walks over hearing was Sasuke was saying, "He may be able to give us information. Maybe he could tell us we were getting ambushed."

A smile spreads over my face, I give Sasuke a victorious look with a little smugness. Sasuke scoffed at me and glared at Kenji, "Fine."

"Konohamaru, can you guys step outside?" I ask them looking in their direction.

"The area is protected so it will be fine." Naruto reassures them. Konohamaru and his team silently walk out with minimal complaint, they obviously knew that this was important. Only when they were gone did we turn back around to look at Kenji who was swaying from side to side.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asks looking to me.

"I poisoned him, it was mainly to confuse him though." I answer.

"Well you've achieved that." Sasuke mumbles.

I turn to him and glare, "I do not need your sass okay!"

"Y-you're t-the bi-bitch that di-did this?" Kenji mutters trying to glare at me, but he just looked drunk.

Sasuke glares in his direction, his Sharingan activated instantly. I place a hand on his shoulder before speaking, "I am." I look to Kenji with an amused face.

"F-fix I-it." Kenji demands.

"Only if you answer some questions for us." Naruto says with a blank look.

Kenji sneered.

"If I give you the antidote, will you answer some questions?" I negotiate.

Sasuke and Naruto send me questioning looks, "He'll die before we get any answers out of him at this rate." I explain to them.

Kenji's eyes widen at the prospect of dying, "Y-you c-can't d-do t-that!"

"Says who?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

Kenji chocked out a laugh, "I b-bet y-you h-haven't e-even k-killed a-anyone." He directed this comment to me, he looked me directly in the eyes as he said this. At that one comment, something inside me just snapped.

I grabbed Kenji by the throat and threw him against the wall. "Say that again, I dare you." I growl at him with a dark look. This was where he was wrong, I had killed someone, and it wasn't Kabuto or the Akatsuki. It was someone else.

I felt two hands on my shoulder, I knew it was Naruto and Sasuke. I take a deep breath and step away from Kenji who was now looking at me in fear. Kenji fell to the floor since I wasn't holding him up by his throat anymore.

"I-I'll t-talk." Kenji says quietly.

I silently nod and take out the antidote from my pouch. I inject it into his neck, not caring to be kind as I stabbed it into his neck. I step away and wait for the antidote to take effect.

"Talk." Sasuke demands, his Sharingan still activated.

Kenji took a few deep breathes, "What do you want me to say?"

"Why are the other teams ambushing us in particular?" Naruto asks.

Kenji grins slightly, "Could just be coincidence."

"Not this amount, you're about the fifth team that had ambushed us, there aren't many teams to begin with." I say crossing my arms.

Sasuke moved to get a kunai.

"Wait!" Kenji shouts in panic, "I'll tell you!"

Sasuke moves his hand back to his side.

"You better hurry up, he's getting impatient." I say nudging my head in Sasuke's direction. Kenji looks at Sasuke in fear as he gulps loudly.

"People heard about the Ninja's that got away from Orochimaru three years ago and there was a rumour that the same team was in these exams. It was rumoured that you guys were that team. We just wanted to see how strong you were." Kenji answers quickly.

"What makes you think that that team is our team?" Naruto asks with a confused look.

In all honesty I was a little confounded, how had people found out? I don't remember seeing any teams from the first Chunin Exams we took part in three years ago, so how could people know?

Kenji looks in my direction, "Her."

I blink slowly in shock, "Me?"

Sasuke glares at Kenji, "What about her?"

"W-word got out about her ability. No one knew what it was but people have been wanting to fight her. Apparently she fought Orochimaru and nearly won." Kenji says.

My eyes widen, "I didn't even fight him! If it wasn't for the ANBU I don't know what would have happened!"

Kenji looks at me, "So it was you!"

Crap. I sigh and nod my head, "Yes."

"That's so cool!" Kenji gushes. His personality had done a complete one eighty and it confused me.

"What else?" Naruto cuts in.

Kenji looks to him, "Well the other rumours have made your team quite famous. So people are wanting to fight you to see if you live up to the expectation."

"Well it explains the amount of ambushes." I say sighing deeply.

Kenji looks apprehensive, "Is that all?"

Naruto, Sasuke and I share a look. Sasuke wanted to get rid of him, but Naruto and I didn't see the point, so in the end we let him go. We called Konohamaru and his team back in and Sasuke started the first shift of the night watch.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN – Second Day**

As soon as the sun rose, we were out of the cave and began our journey, today we would hopefully find the exit and put an end this exam. Naruto and Sasuke had went out in the morning and disabled all the traps that they had made so we were safe.

We were now walking down the long pathway, at glance there it doesn't look like there are any turns but if you looked closely you could see that some parts of the sand were thinner than others. Slowly sand was breaking away from the mould, showing that time was running out. If you didn't find the exit soon then you were going down with the maze.

Konohamaru groaned, "Why doesn't one of us jump up and see which way it is?"

We all continued to walk onwards. Sasuke was the one who answered, "It may be trap, and that won't tell us where the exit is." He finished with a scoff.

Konohamaru grumbled but continued on.

"Guys, we have company." I say alerting my team of our company. Just as I finished saying this, three shadows appeared and stood in front of us. The team consisted of two females and one male. The male was from the Grass Village along with one of the girl, while the other girl was from Suna.

"Give us your supplies." The only male demanded.

"No." Naruto says getting ready to fight, but Konohamaru and his team took centre stage.

"Let us," Konohamaru insists looking determined. They had been itching to fight since yesterday, so they weren't going to let this chance slip by. Both Moegi and Udon looked determined too, their weapons out.

Sasuke looked unhappy with this development while Naruto grins, "Go ahead." Naruto says. Konohamaru and his team share a grin and off they went. Udon attacked the Suna kunoichi and Moegi attacked the other Grass kunoichi while Konohamaru attacked the only shinobi.

"It's kind of nice to have a break isn't it?" I say in a light tone.

Sasuke didn't seem to agree with me.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't have minded." I too shrugged my shoulders and relaxed, first mistake.

Suddenly I felt something cold press against my neck. I tense as I feel a body press closer to mine. "Move and I'll slit your throat." The shinobi whispers in my ear. I stayed perfectly still, I knew that I should have activated my chakra shield before setting out.

I stood a little behind Sasuke and Naruto, that's why they haven't noticed what was going on.

"Walk back slowly." The shinobi orders quietly.

I slowly move back, my abductor moving with me. Inside I was confused, how hadn't I noticed him? That's when I noticed I couldn't feel any chakra from the person behind me. Clever bastard, I had my guard down too and since he didn't have an ounce of chakra on show I couldn't trace him.

"What do you want?" I ask quietly.

The blade was pressed harder onto my throat, "Did I ask you to speak?" He hisses into my ear.

"But I would like to know why I've been captured at least." I mumble, he obviously didn't appreciate my tone with the way he gripped my arm and pinned it to my back.

"If you're not quiet I will slit your throat." He growls in my right ear.

"If you were going to do it you would have already done it." I answer back relaxing in his hold.

"Hey Akemi-chan how do you thin- WHATS GOING ON?!" Naruto shouts noticing the situation I'm in. Sasuke whirled around and saw a blade at my throat. I was at least nearly three feet away when they finally noticed that I was 'captured'.

Sasuke glares at the man behind me, his Sharingan flaring, "Let her go." Sasuke rested his hand on his sword at his side.

I scoff, "Took you long enough."

Sasuke glares at me in response.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks with a frown. His gaze was on the blade at my throat.

The shinobi grins, "Give me your supplies and I'll leave you."

"And you let go of her." Naruto says looking to me.

The felt the shinobi smirk, "Oh I don't know, I think I quite like this chick."

"I thought you said you were going to slit my throat?" I say.

Naruto glares at me, "Akemi-chan."

"Sorry." I mumble.

Sasuke went to take his bag off from his back, Naruto following his example. However this was the time the ground started to shake. My eyes widen, the creature that ate the Rain Ninja was back. Sasuke and Naruto obviously noticed this too with the way their eyes also widened.

The shinobi holding me captive was getting impatient. He was oblivious to our concerns. "Well hurry it up!" The ground still continued to shake, but it got more violent. Only when the sand started to fall from the walls did my abductor notice. "What the-?!"

The ground in front of us burst open, the creature we saw at the very beginning making its appearance with a terrifying roar. Screams could be heard, but they sounded like Konohamaru and his team. The sheer force of the creature breaking out of the ground sent us all flying, even me. My vision went black when my head hit something particularly hard.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The next time I woke up it was already midway. I slowly open my eyes and wince at the sudden brightness that intruded my eyes. I hiss in pain and cover my eyes with my arm. Slowly, I opened my eyes again and tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. I started to get my bearings back and noticed that I was lying down on something soft. As my vision came back to me so did my memory.

My team!

I shot up and regretted it instantly, my vision went blurry and I became aware of the banging pain in my head.

I groan and this time decide to sit up slower. When I achieve sitting up I looked around and noticed that there was another person with me. Oh god I hope it isn't my abductor from before I blacked out. Before I did anything else, I healed the pain in my head away.

I look when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look up to see who it was. "Kenji?" I say in surprise.

Kenji looks at me and grins, "Good to see you're up!"

Looking around I see a little make-shift camp. But it seemed like he was on his own, "Where are your teammates?" I ask him.

Kenji frowns, "I couldn't find them."

I slowly nod my head.

"Do you know what happened?" I ask him.

Kenji sat down in front of me and handed me some water. I took the water gratefully and sipped it lightly. "When I heard that monstrous roar I ran to see what it was. When I arrived I saw you passed out on the ground with a guy about to stab you with a kunai."

I sneer at the thought, that guy really was going to kill me.

"I killed him before he could do anything though." Kenji finishes with a grin, he looked proud of himself. He almost reminded me of Naruto. It was nice to see this side of him then the one we saw before.

"Thank you." I say.

Kenji looks almost shocked, "What?"

"I said thank you, what don't you hear that often?" I smile and laugh slightly but then I stop when I see the look on his face. Kenji looks down and almost ashamed.

"I don't hear that often." Kenji mumbles softly.

I stare at him with a saddened look.

"Do you want to go back to where I found you?" Kenji offers.

I nod my head lightly, "I would thank you. I need to find my teammates." I go to stand up but find myself tumbling over. Luckily Kenji caught me and steadied me.

"Looks like you saved me again." I say to him with a grin.

Kenji returns the grin with a slight blush on his face. "Y-yeah."

The walk was short, it didn't take too long however it didn't look the same. There was the gaping hole where the monster had come out of, but there was a wall in the middle of the pathway and there was a new exit to the left.

I stare at the wall with wide eyes, "What the hell?!"

"It changes." Kenji says.

I turn around to look at him, "What do you mean 'changes?'."

"This is the fourth time it's happened, the walls change and the exits change too." Kenji says to me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well then let's climb this." I say about to walk to the wall but Kenji grabbed my hand and yanked me back.

Kenji shakes his head when I look at him, "The wall can't be climbed."

"Why?" I ask.

"Just trust me." Kenji says letting go of my arm and walking to the left where the only pathway was.

I grumbled and followed after him. Luckily I still had my bag with me so I had supplies, but I was worried about Naruto and Sasuke. Where they okay?

 **THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Sasuke groaned and sat up from his laying down position. He looked around surveying the area, he could see Naruto unconscious on the ground but he couldn't his Konohamaru and his team, and he couldn't see Akemi anywhere. Sasuke stood up and slowly walked over to Naruto, the blast had really done a number on him. He felt sore everywhere, especially in his head.

"Oi." Sasuke says trying to get Naruto to wake up.

But it didn't work. Naruto just rolled over as if Sasuke hadn't called him. Sasuke's eye twitches in annoyance. He sighs to calm himself down, they needed to find Akemi and get the hell out of this maze. They didn't have long left.

Sasuke did the only thing he knew would work.

He kicked Naruto.

Naruto screams and jumps up looking dazed and confused. When he sees Sasuke he glares at him, "What was that for?!"

"Shut up, we need to find Akemi." Sasuke says coolly.

Naruto looks confused and looks around. His eyes widen in realisation, "Akemi-chan's missing!" He shot up with a frantic look.

Sasuke sighed, "Yes, and we don't have long so we best hurry it up."

Naruto nods and they begin to run to find their lost teammate. They would hate to think something happened to her. Sasuke had a sense of dread fill him, he just hoped that they find Akemi before the maze caved in on itself.

 **AKEMI'S POV**

So far with Kenji we hadn't come across any dead ends. I, Sasuke and Naruto had come across plenty which was off-putting. I look at Kenji as we continue to walk, "How do you navigate so well?" I ask him.

Kenji looks bashful, "Well I've grown up in Suna, so I'm guess I'm used to it."

I nod my head, this is what I expected from a Suna Ninja, not the ones that attacked us before many times.

We walked in silence until we came across an opening, we had found the exit. As we exited the maze, I saw Temari along with Gaara and a few other teams. There was about two teams that had made it out. They were the other Leaf Ninjas, with the girl that hates me and three Suna Ninjas. I didn't see Naruto or Sasuke though, or even Konohamaru and his team.

I looked around nervously, I was waiting for them to make it out and Naruto to run and be excited to see me.

"They'll be fine," Kenji says suddenly.

I look at him as we stood at the side, a little away from the other Ninjas. "What makes you think that's what I'm thinking about?" I ask him.

Kenji grins slightly, "I saw how close you were when you guys were interrogating me."

I give him a sheepish grin, "Yeah sorry about that."

Kenji shakes his head, "No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have insulted you."

"Truce?" I hold my hand. Kenji looks slightly taken aback, but he soon grins and shakes my hand.

We stood and waited a few more minutes before the next team arrived. Unfortunately it was the rest of Kenji's team. When they saw him they glared at him. They stood way away from us with a disgusted look on their faces.

Kenji faces the ground.

I place a hand on his shoulder, "Don't take any notice."

Kenji nods, a weak grin on his face.

Temari looks at her wrist for the time. "Ten minutes left!" She announces. Nervousness filled my stomach, it felt like there were butterfly's in my stomach, where were they?!

That's when two more shadows exited the maze. It was Naruto and Sasuke. They both were looking around as though searching for someone. When they saw me, I saw relief in Sasuke's eyes and happiness in Naruto's.

Naruto ran over to me and pulled me into bone-crushing hug. "Akemi-chan!"

I return the hug with enthusiasm, "Naruto-kun!"

Eventually Naruto lets go of me. I turn to Sasuke who was busy glaring at Kenji, who was now looking quite fearful. He silently went to join his team with much reluctance.

"Do I get a hug?" I ask with a huge grin on my face.

Sasuke gives me a blank stare.

I sigh and drop my arms, "Fine…"

That's when I felt pain on my forehead. Immediately I reach to touch my forehead, I look at Sasuke, he just poked my forehead. Just like his brother had done to me before I left Konoha.

"Don't do that again." Sasuke says walking away from me.

I grumble under my breath but I don't heal my forehead.

Temari looks at her wrist again, "Three minutes!"

"Where's Konohamaru and his team?" I ask Naruto.

Naruto looks guilty, "I don't know, we tried looking for them but couldn't find them."

I look at the maze in concern, where were they?

"One minute!"

Suddenly, I saw three shadows get shoved from the maze and fall to the ground, it was Konohamaru and his team. I sigh in relief when I saw them, they were safe. Konohamaru raised his head and gave us a victorious grin. Dusting themselves off they came and joined us.

Temari looks to her brother, "Bring it down, time is up."

Gaara nods his head and brings his arms up. He slowly starts to bring it down, the sand walls rumble. I hear screams of the remaining teams in the maze. I saw one try and get over the top of the walls, a hand made out of sand appeared and grabbed him back down. His scream was the loudest out of all of the screams.

"That's what happens if you try and climb over." Sasuke mutter to me. He had seen it once when he was setting traps with Naruto, it was a sight he would never forget.

I just stare at the maze in shock. Within minutes the maze was gone, and I didn't see any heads pop up from the sand either.

Temari turns to us. "Those of you left have passed the Second Round of the Chunin Exam."

Our team shares at grin while others don't even look bothered.

After we had been dismissed, we headed back to our apartment. As soon as I walked in I dashed for the shower, something I desperately needed. We had been told that we had three weeks to prepare for the final round, this gave them time to bring in all the spectators. Haku and Itachi would be coming along with the rest of the Rookie Ten.

When I came out of the shower fully dressed and refreshed, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting down in the living room with serious expressions. They were sitting next to each other over a small round table.

"Why so serious?" I ask walking over and sitting down with them. I sat opposite them unaware what they wanted to talk about.

"We need to talk," Sasuke says.

I tense where I sat, this didn't sound good. Especially when Sasuke said it, I began to think of all the things I had done, but I couldn't think of any.

"In the maze," Naruto begins, "your reaction to Kenji saying that you hadn't killed anyone, why did you react like that?"

Sasuke turns to me.

I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose, "He was wrong what he said that's why." I say finally looking up to see my concerned teammates.

"Kabuto was a long time ago." Sasuke says. Flashes of what happened with Kabuto go through my mind, which I do not welcome in the slightest.

I shake my head, "I wasn't referring to him."

Naruto looks puzzled, "What about the Akatsuki?"

Again, I shake my head, "Someone else."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "Who?"

My hands reach for my shorter hair. My hair was wet from the shower and wasn't in its usual ponytail. My hair was now up to my shoulders and I refused to grow it past that length. Even Haku didn't grow his hair anymore.

"It happened when I was training with Yukiko," I begin looking to the floor. "She left us for one week and we ended up getting captured."

"You and Haku?" Sasuke questions.

I nod my head.

"And she just left you?" Naruto asks with an unhappy expression.

"I have no idea where she went. She just came back as if nothing had happened. We didn't ask." I say with a sigh.

"Who were you captured by?" Sasuke asks.

"Rogue Ninja," I answer in a low voice, "they were powerful. Neither I nor Haku could fight them off. We had been training so hard and didn't have a break that we didn't have enough power to fight back."

Sasuke watched as I ran a hand through my hair, "What happened?" He demands with a hard look.

"They wanted information," I answer.

Naruto's eyes widen, "They interrogated you, didn't they?"

I nod my head, "When me and Haku tried to escape, they ragged us by our hair and taunted us."

"Then what?" Sasuke asks.

"We regained our strength, and we fought back. Haku killed most of them, I only killed one." I answer in a small voice.

Sasuke and Naruto don't say anything at first. But Sasuke ended up being the one who broke the silence, "They deserved it."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, you don't need to blame yourself."

I give them a weak smile. The scene replayed in my mind for months afterwards, but soon I accepted it. If I hadn't killed that man then he would have killed me. I still wasn't used to the thought of killing, but I knew I would need to get used to the idea, I'm a bloody ninja for Christ sake.

"After Yukiko came back I had never seen Haku so angry. I was almost scared." I say looking at the distance with a blank look.

Naruto looks to me. "What do you mean?"

"When Yukiko came back, Haku attacked her. He nearly killed her." I explain to them.

"What stopped him?" Sasuke asks, since Yukiko was still alive, something must have stopped Haku.

I sigh. "I stopped him. I was going to let him kill her, I was angry myself. I was scared, the nightmares wouldn't go away. I just wanted to come home. But I stopped him once I came to my senses."

Both Sasuke and Naruto nod.

"For some reason Yukiko wanted me to distance myself from Haku saying how I didn't need attachments." I say with a frown.

"And what did you say?" Naruto asks.

I scoffed. "I told her she needed to mind her own business. Just because she is alone doesn't mean I need to be alone."

Sasuke smirked. "I bet she didn't like that."

I shake my head and laugh slightly. "No she didn't. It's funny, I didn't used to be this mouthy in my old world."

Both Sasuke and Naruto's interest had been peaked. "You've never spoke about your old life." Naruto says. He was right. Every time someone would try and ask, I usually deflected it and moved onto something else.

I shrug. "Well its boring compared to the life I have now."

"Tell us." Sasuke says lightly.

I purse my lip to think of what to say. "Well, there's weren't any Ninja or any Chakra. My life was very boring. My parents were a bit controlling, but my younger brother was adorable." I smile remembering my little brother.

"So I see you passed?" Said a voice behind us.

We all turned around to see Kakashi balancing on the window's ledge.

I grin when I see him, "Yep."

Sasuke scoffed, "Would we be here any other wise."

Kakashi ignored his tone and smiled under his mask. "I think it would be wise to take a break for the time being then."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't look too happy. But for me, that break sounded delightful.

Remembering something, I jumped up and hugged Kakashi. He nearly fell of the window ledge but he balanced himself and me. I let go with a massive grin on my face.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asks looking at me.

The grin was still on my face. "For defending me." I was referring to Rika. Recognition shines in his eye, he knew what I was talking about.

He reaches his hand out and ruffles my hair.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other confused.


	4. And So It Begins

And So It Begins

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary:** **"When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Okay, there was a Guest's comment that made me slightly annoyed. Anyone reading this story and anyone who has read the prequel knows that I have a complicated relationship with Sakura. I like her, sometimes. She had good traits however she also has so many annoying traits. I have never liked the way she treated Naruto in the first series and that made my dislike for her for grow. She is just a character that I've never liked and will not like.**

 **If you haven't guessed, I am changing stuff, there are things that didn't happen in the canon that are happening in my story. So in my story, Naruto and Sakura don't work well together. Akemi has always been there and Sasuke is still there so Naruto and Sakura never got a chance to bond and make Sakura appreciate him. Sakura is still very much a fangirl and doesn't quite frankly work well with Naruto because she hasn't matured like she has in the canon version. I made her stay like a fangirl because that's what I think would have happened if Sasuke would have stayed and that is my opinion.**

 **Also, Akemi would destroy Sakura. She's been training with Haku and Yukiko for three years, of course she's going to be freakin' deadly and there are so many qualities of Akemi's power that I haven't even revealed yet. I have purposely made Akemi stronger because in my opinion there aren't enough strong females, though I do love the ones that are there. I love Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Tsunade and the many others I haven't mentioned by name. But Sakura I have a complicated relationship with like I mentioned before, but this is my opinion.**

 **I love how my story is progressing and I will defend it when people make unnecessary comments. I haven't answered back before because I didn't really mind, people have their own opinions and they are entitled to them. However, if you're just going to slate things and not give constructive feedback then I say back off. Just because you have a problem with the story doesn't mean everyone else has the same opinion.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for the rant, but I do love my story. I love how it had evolved and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favourite and followed this story. I thank you for all the support I've received.**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Three weeks really seemed to drag. There were only two days left until the Third round of the Chunin Exams and we were still waiting for Sasori to make his appearance. Since there was nothing to do in Suna it seemed like it had been an eternity. Even Kakashi was feeling bored, he said nothing was happening. Naruto was driving himself up the wall in boredom and Sasuke looks like he could kill someone with the foul mood he was in.

I on the other hand had surprisingly made friends with Temari. We had never been close, there wasn't much chance to speak to her last time. But I found that I really enjoyed her company. However, she always seemed to mention Gaara a lot. But I usually dismissed that subject really quickly, I didn't really want to speak about her brother.

I, Sasuke and Naruto were lounging around the apartment. I was reading a magazine that was really popular in Suna. Naruto was playing a game with his Shadow Clone and Sasuke looked like he was asleep in the floor with his eyes closed. It was quite peaceful, the sounds of the birds chirping was distant but a constant noise. But instead of being annoying like it usually was it was quite peaceful. It wasn't every day that we got time off to enjoy ourselves, so I was soaking this up as much as I could.

But then, the chirping stopped.

And an explosion soon followed.

My head shot up and I jumped up. Naruto and Sasuke followed my example. Looking out the window I saw a fleeting black cloak with red clouds in the distant.

"They're here." I say to my teammates.

"We need to find Gaara." Naruto says.

"Split up and cover more ground." Sasuke commands jumping out of the open window with quick speed. I and Naruto soon follow him, but going different routes. When one of us found Gaara we could signal each other.

I ran down a nearly empty street, the only people out in the attack were other Ninjas and civilians that hadn't had a chance to get indoors. Explosions continued to go off in the air, which was confusing to me, Deidara was dead, so who could be creating these explosions?

A shadow flew over me, and landed in front of me. I quickly stop myself and stare at what was in front of me.

It was a puppet, a pretty ugly one too.

Grabbing my Sais, I added chakra to my Sais and attacked the puppet. It dodged with graceful ease and attacked me at my side. I was luckily to dodge the attack. Looking carefully I could see the blades on its wooden fingers. I didn't want to risk getting poisoned so I quickly activate my chakra shield and attacked once again.

I threw multiple kunai with wires attached to them. But the puppet dodged each one making me silently curse. If Sasori could see me then I couldn't let him see that I was frustrated, it would make it seemed like he had won.

I decided to do what Sakura did in the anime and attack with brute force. I managed to get a hit it on its arm, destroying the wooden limb. With the puppet trying to retreat, I aimed more kunai at it with wire again. Without its arm gone, it seemed to lose its sense of balance, even with Sasori pulling its strings.

Throwing three more wired kunai, I had it trapped against the wall. Wires covered the puppet making it look like it was caught in a web.

Holding the wires, I performed a jutsu. **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"** Fire came out my mouth and travelled down the wires holding the puppet down. The puppet ignited into flames very quickly. Within minutes the puppet fell limp onto the sand floor. Sasori had abandoned it. It was a little disappointing though, I had hoped he would have put up more of a fight, but Sasori mustn't be paying attention to me or the fight. Sasori's puppets were a lot harder to beat than this.

I began running to find Gaara once again when I was sure that the puppet was crispy. I decided to search for Gaara on higher ground by jumping on the roofs. As I ran I looked around, there were puppets everywhere. All I could see was Suna Ninjas fighting off puppets. I stopped where I was and looked around. Due to the knowledge I had of the anime, I knew that Sasori could only control up to one-hundred puppets, which was very impressive. Sasori would need to be able to have easy access to his puppets that he was using so he had to be somewhere higher up.

My eyes travelled to the tallest building that Suna had, the Kazekage tower.

I jumped over to the building quickly, if he wasn't there then I don't know where else he could be. The Kazekage Tower was positioned exactly in the middle of Suna, which have him access to his puppets very easily.

When I landed on top of the tower I thought he wasn't there, but then I spotted someone in a black cloak with red clouds. It was a hunched over figure and was small. It was Sasori in disguise as Hiruko. As I stepped closer to him, I made sure to look out for his tail, which was coated in poison, deadly poison at that.

"Sasori of the Red Sand." I say getting his attention.

The figure stayed where it was, as though it hadn't even acknowledged my presence.

"Akemi Nakahara, nice to finally meet you." Sasori says, his voice hoarse and deep. But I knew that this was not his real voice, this was a façade.

I arch an eyebrow, what the hell did he mean by that?

"I already know that that's a puppet, why don't you show me your real face?" I say choosing to ignore what he said before.

Sasori chuckled, "Usually I wouldn't adhere to requests, but I will just this once." Immediately Hiruko was gone. In his place stood a tall man, Sasori had wide greyish brown eyes and messy mousy red hair. He looked young, but I knew he was actually around thirty-five years old. The rest of him was covered by his Akatsuki cloak.

But Hiruko was not done. Sasori attached his chakra strings to him and attacked me. I managed to jump out of the way in time and land safely.

"You're very quick." Sasori says with a blank face.

I smirk, "Thank you." I for one prided myself in speed. However, I wasn't a match for Sasuke when it came to speed which annoyed me greatly.

Sasori moved his fingers again and attacked me with Hiruko. The scorpion tail attached to Hiruko aimed at me and armed with terrible poison. I jumped at the tail and then flipped over it, when I flipped over it, I added an explosive tag onto the surface. Just as I had landed, the explosive went off. When the smoke cleared the scorpion tail was gone, blown to pieces.

Sasori looked at the broken tail with an empty look. Then he looked at me and arched an eyebrow. Something flashed in his eyes, but it went as quickly as it came.

"I have somewhere I need to be, and I'd hate to be late." Sasori says before disappearing. I tried to grab him before he disappeared, but I was too late, he was gone. I cursed loudly. I took a deep breath and looked over at the village, there seemed to be less puppet attacks happening, but it was still happening.

A shadow passed over me. I look up and see another Akatsuki cloak, but this time the person had a hood. But the person looked down at me, before he disappeared. My eyes widen and my mouth drops.

"Nakahara-san!"

I turn around and see an ANBU member from Konoha. "What's the matter?" I ask them.

"Your teammates Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san have found the Kazekage." The ANBU said to me.

I nod my head, "Take me to them."

The ANBU silently led me to my teammates. I found them watching something, as I got closer I saw that it was Gaara fighting someone, but I couldn't see who it was because my teammates were in the way.

"Why aren't you helping?" I ask my teammates.

They turn around to look at me, "Akemi-chan!" Naruto says in surprise.

"Gaara wanted to fight him on his own." Sasuke says crossing his arms.

I look around my teammates, because I couldn't exactly look over their shoulders being the tall people they are. I see a familiar orange mask with one eyehole.

"T-Tobi?!"

The said Akatsuki member turns around, "Who called Tobi-san?" Just like in the anime he had a ridiculous voice that sounded like a child. But I knew it was Obito underneath that mask.

Due to his lack of concentration, Tobi was knocked over with a wave of sand.

Three puppets appeared in front of me, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Tobi, stop messing around." Sasori says with a blank face.

Tobi sprang up as if he hadn't been hit at all. "Okay senpai!" Tobi's attacks became more furious and Gaara had a hard time defending himself against him. Tobi was done playing around with Gaara, which was what he was going in the first place. He was testing Gaara, seeing what he could do and try to find any weaknesses.

We tried to get to Gaara but the three puppets stopped us. "You'll have to get past them before you can interfere." Sasori says moving his hands manoeuvring the puppets to attack us with deadly precision. I jumped out of the way just in time as a sword came out of no-where. I looked up and glared at Sasori. He arched his eyebrow in amusement.

A loud explosion drew my attention away from Sasori, Tobi had just caused an explosion. "Deidara-senpai would be so proud!" Tobi shouts while attacking Gaara.

Sasori scoffed at his teammate.

"So you think art is about explosions?" I ask Tobi with a grin.

Tobi nodded his head frantically, "Yes! That's what Deidara-senpai said!"

Sasori scoffed loudly, "Art is eternal. That stupid idiot couldn't get anything right."

Even if Tobi didn't have a mask, you could practically see he was pouting underneath the mask. How he made facial expressions with a mask confused me and I didn't want to ask.

I dodged the puppet again, at the last minute I slapped an explosive tag on the puppet and jumped away. The puppet exploded into little pieces. Sasori didn't look happy that his creations were being destroyed.

Another explosion sounded, and this time Gaara's scream of pain followed. My head snapped to look in his direction. Unfortunately, that's when Sasori decided to attack me, I put my arms up to protect my face up at the last minute. The puppet's sword made a slight cut on my arm, but my chakra shield mainly took the brunt of the attack.

"Oh?" Sasori arches an eyebrow when he sees a small cut.

"Sasori-senpai! I've got the one tail!" Tobi announces with Gaara thrown over his shoulder.

"No!" I shout.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouts, rage showing in his blue eyes.

Sasori nods his head, "I'll take him. You deal with these."

Tobi nods his head and throws Gaara like a rag doll over to Sasori, who caught him easily. With Gaara in hand, Sasori jumped away. I tried to follow, but another blasted puppet got in the way. Naruto appeared beside me along with ten different Naruto's, he had used Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Go save Gaara, Akemi-chan!" Naruto commands not looking at me. His attention was on the puppets making sure they didn't attack.

I nod my head, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

Tobi tilted his head, "Are you container?"

I lean into Naruto and whisper, "Be careful." Tobi was more dangerous than he looked.

Naruto grins, "I'll be fine."

As I tried to get away, Tobi tried to block me. However, Tobi was forced to move when Sasuke attacked him with his sword. I sent Sasuke a grateful look before running after Sasori and Gaara.

As I was running all I could think of was that Sasori was fast. I already knew that he was fast, but it was just unreal. He only had five minutes most head start yet he was already out of the village and running across the desert. As I left the borders, I noticed that all the guards were either dead or unconscious, they had chosen the violent option to obtain access into the village.

After a few more minutes, I could see Sasori and I was closing in. I didn't really have a plan, so I was just going to wing it. As I was about to catch up, nine Suna ANBU appeared and stopped Sasori from going anywhere.

Sasori stopped and assessed the situation. One thing was for definite, Sasori wasn't dumb. Konoha ANBU had been trying to kill him for three years and even with the information that could lead to his demise, he had evaded every capture.

Sasori took out a kunai and held it as the unconscious Kazekage's throat, "Come any closer and I'll kill him."

I step forward, "No you won't." Even though I knew he wouldn't, panic still flooded my system. I couldn't take that risk.

It was slight, but I could see the tension in Sasori's hand. He was stuck and even he knew it. He couldn't kill Gaara now because if they did, Shukaku would be released and they need the container.

"What is she doing here?" One of the ANBU whispered looking in my direction.

"Girly, please step back. We'll handle this." Another ANBU said to me.

I felt my eye twitch, god I hated that nickname.

"Nakahara-san!"

I turn around to see a Konoha ANBU, "Nakahara-san, you're needed in the medical centre!" The ANBU says quickly.

I look back, Sasori was still in the same position. He hadn't moved a muscle.

"What for?" I demand with a glare. Frustration was bubbling in my stomach, why now?!

"Kankuro has been badly poisoned and no one can help him." The ANBU says.

I groan loudly, this was turning out like it did in the anime, of course Kankuro would get poisoned. More than likely he was attacked my Sasori's puppets and underestimated them. Stupid boy.

"Go ahead Akemi, I've got this covered." Kakashi says making his appearance. He was dressed up in his ANBU gear and his Sharingan was on show. He wasn't fooling around, he was fully serious.

I sigh in relief, I felt better knowing Kakashi was here to help. "Okay." I say to my sensei. I was then led back to Suna by the ANBU.

It took seven minutes for me to get to the medical centre. I was taken to a secluded room, in the room was Kankuro, sweating profusely. He was laying on a bed with other medics around him.

When the head medic sees me he says. "Who is she?"

The ANBU bowed his head. "This is Nakahara Akemi. She is here to assist with Kankuro."

A small old woman appears from another room. When she spots me, her eyes narrow. I observed her, Chiyo is an elderly woman with black eyes and lavender coloured hair tied in a bun. She is wearing the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top.

"Get her out of here, she won't be of any use." Chiyo dismisses, waving her hand in my direction telling me to shoo.

My eye twitches slightly. But I sigh, "I was asked to come here."

The Konoha ANBU in the room speaks up. "Nakahara-san is a skilled medic ninja. Tsunade herself has even praised her abilities."

My chest swelled up in pride, even more so when Chiyo looked annoyed. Mentioning Tsunade probably wasn't the best thing to do around her, after all she didn't like the Slug Princess. But it was the fact that Tsunade had complemented me on my healing, and I hadn't received any training from her.

"Fine," Chiyo snaps, "but if you do one thing wrong then you're out."

I nod my head. "Understood."

Chiyo waved me over. "Tell me what you see."

I look over at Kankuro, he was sweating a lot and he looked me in pain. That was expected, he was after all poisoned.

"Tell me what's wrong with him." Chiyo demands.

"Well it's obvious he has been poisoned with a very deadly and potent poison." I say to Chiyo.

Chiyo arches an aged eyebrow. "Explain."

"You wouldn't have been called here is it wasn't serious. So the Suna medic centre doesn't know what poison it is. The potency would be very high considering the Akatsuki has only just attacked an hour or two ago and he's already like this." I explain to Chiyo, pointing out things to her in a calm and analytical manner.

Chiyo nods her head, "At least you aren't stupid."

I knew that was all I was going to get out of her. I walked over to Kankuro and used my diagnostic medical jutsu to see what kind of poison it was. Chiyo watched me with a critical eye, so that if I did anything wrong she would send me away.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It took hours, but I had extracted the poison in Kankuro's veins. It was a different poison used from the anime. Usually Sasori uses the same poison because people don't typically have the antidote. But he used a different poison, one which I knew very well luckily. However, Suna didn't have the antidote and I had to prepare it myself. Of course Chiyo was eyeing me throughout the whole ordeal which was kind of unnerving, but I learned to block her out.

The attack on Suna had now subsided. The explosions had stopped and the puppets were gone. When everything seemed peaceful, Naruto and Sasuke had found me in the hospital.

"Where is Tobi go?" I ask them as they approach me. I had just come out of Kankuro's room and was sitting down on the couches, exhausted.

"He ran away." Sasuke answers with a scowl.

"We nearly had him!" Naruto interjects with a pout.

That I didn't believe, Obito was smart. There was no way that he would get caught, he was too powerful for that. He was toying with them, if he had really wanted to capture Naruto he would have there and then and we would have been powerless. I was a little thrown off to be honest, I didn't expect Tobi to show up so early. I expected to deal with him later.

But what worried me was that mysterious person who passed me. Who was he? I remember seeing blonde hair and blue eyes under the hood. I would have thought it was Deidara if it wasn't for the two blue eyes instead of one. Deidara was dead and sealed away in a scroll which couldn't be accessed so that theory was out the window.

"Did you guys see a third Akatsuki member?" I ask. I was hoping that my teammates had seen this new contender and could give me some information.

Naruto looks confused, "No."

"Why?" Sasuke demands with his arms crossed.

I bit my lip, "There was another person. I saw them."

Sasuke looks thoughtful. "Aniki said that the Akatsuki only travel in pairs."

"We'll have to tell Tsunade-Obaa-chan about this." Naruto comments seriously.

I nod my head.

That's when Kakashi makes his appearance. "Ah, there you guys are." Kakashi says walking over to us still in his ANBU outfit.

"Did you manage to save Gaara?" I ask him immediately.

Kakashi nods his head. "We did even better."

Naruto looks confused, "What do you mean better?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "We managed to capture Sasori."

My eyes widen, no way! ANBU have been trying to capture him for nearly three years. But now that we had him in custody we could capture him and put him in the scroll.

"However," Kakashi says with a concerned look.

"What?" Sasuke asks glaring at Kakashi waiting for him to spill what he was hinting at.

Kakashi sighs. "He's requesting to see you." Kakashi looks to me.

"Me?" I say pointing to myself, my eyes wide.

"No." Sasuke says glaring at our teacher.

I shrug my shoulders. "I need to see him myself anyway. Something he said I need to check up on and I need to seal him away."

Naruto looks to me. "Like what?"

"Well I confronted him earlier-"

" _You what?!"_

I glare at Sasuke and Naruto for their outburst. Even Kakashi was looking at me with an arched brow. "Like I was saying, I confronted him and he said it was nice to finally meet me." I look to Kakashi confused of why Sasori would say something like that.

Kakashi also looked confused. "Go see him and find out." Kakashi says.

"Will I be allowed to?" I ask.

Kakashi nods his head, "The Kazekage has given you permission to access to most areas. I'll have to escort you though."

"Let me just grab my scroll and we can go." I say to him. Waving goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke I followed Kakashi.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Kakashi escorted me to the Interrogation centre in Suna. It was much like the one in Konoha, dark and haunting. The interrogation teams didn't even flinch when they saw me, it was as if they knew. But I didn't pay them much attention. I was let into Sasori's cell. He had binds around him to stop him moving or transferring his soul into another body. This was made especially for him.

When Sasori sees me, he grins slightly. "I see they told you then."

"I needed to see you anyway." I answer sitting down on the chair opposite him. In front of me there was a table which I used to rest my arms on.

"Oh?" Sasori says amused, "and why would you need to see me?"

"Who was the other member with you today?" I ask getting straight down to business.

Sasori arches an eyebrow, "You mean Tobi?"

I shake my head, "No, the other one. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes. And don't say Deidara because he's dead."

"Because Konoha killed him." Sasori says flatly, "Or more importantly, you did."

I glare at him. "I didn't kill him." I say.

Sasori nods his head, "I'm sure you didn't, but who else knows all our weaknesses?"

My eyes narrow as I look at him. "How do you know I know?" I ask feeling frustrated. There was no way he could know that, has someone been spying on us and gave information to the Akatsuki?

Sasori smirked. "Because you no longer have the advantage anymore."

Panic was building up in my stomach, but I hid it. "How about twenty questions, you ask me a question and I ask you one?" I offer him. I knew this would get this attention, and I was right. The way his eyes lit up showed his interest.

"You start." I say.

Sasori thought for a moment, "What's your special ability?"

I raise an eyebrow, "It's called the Shīringu. How did you know I have a special ability?" How he knew that was a mystery and slightly unnerving. But I didn't mind telling him because he was going to be sealed away in a scroll. He obviously knew a lot more and I intended to find out what it was.

Sasori looked slightly annoyed he didn't get more information, but he played along. "Our new member told us. What does it do?"

What he said shook me, it really did. Who was this knew member and how the hell did he know. "It does many things, the main use of it is to absorb chakra and perform special seals which no one else can crack." I answer him.

Sasori nods his head, intrigue shone in his eyes. Only I and Yukiko had this ability so it was very unlikely that he had come across this Kekkei Genkai.

"Who is he?" I ask the question I had been burning to ask since I saw this new member fly above me.

Sasori shrugs under his restraints, "I don't know. How long have you had this ability?"

I look at him with a confused look. "Nearly five years, and what do you mean by you don't know?" I ask.

Sasori sighs, "He just appeared one day. He said something to our leader and that's it, he was in." Sasori says, I could see the frustration in his eyes. Obviously he wanted to know who this mysterious member was but didn't know.

Shit, so they did have a new member and we didn't know who it was or their abilities.

"How did you no get injured when that puppet cut you with a sword?" Sasori asks getting back to our little game.

I grin slightly, "I have something called a chakra shield. It absorbed most of the attack." I healed my arm before I healed Kankuro so there wasn't any trace of his attack on me.

"How long has this new person been in the Akatsuki?" I ask the puppet master.

Sasori thought about this. "A few months."

I nod my head, taking in this bit of information.

"Who trained you?" Sasori asks.

"A woman named Yukiko." I answer him.

Sasori looks thoughtful, "That was the woman Orochimaru was after."

"You know that because you were partners, right?" I ask. This was going to be a wasted question but I didn't mind.

Sasori nods his head slowly indicating that the answer was 'yes'. "Why have you been killing the Akatsuki members?" Sasori looks me in the eye.

"A war is going to take place, and the Akatsuki need to be taken down so the people I care for don't end up dying." I answer staring Sasori right back in the eyes.

"Loved ones." Sasori mumbles. I knew he didn't really know what I was talking about. His parents were killed when he was really young and his grandmother wasn't that affectionate. When his grandmother taught him how to use puppets that was the happiest he had ever been.

I clear my throat, getting Sasori's attention. "What did you mean that it was nice to finally meet me?" I ask him.

"Our new member has mentioned a lot about you saying how you know things about all of us. After hearing so much about you I wanted to meet you." Sasori explains.

I nod my head.

"What does it feel like to have loved ones?"

I look at Sasori in surprise, I would have never have guessed he would ask that question. "I-I don't really know how to explain." I reply honestly.

Sasori glares at me.

I sigh, "Fine. When I'm with my family I feel warm and at home. I feel like I found the place where I belong and know I won't be judged." I hadn't really felt like this back in my world, sure my parents were nice, but they were too strict. They were cold and struggled to show emotion. Here I felt free, I had found my family. I may not be related to them by blood, but the bond is still there.

Sasori slowly nods his head, taking in my words.

I decided it was time to end this chat. He didn't really have the information I needed, he didn't know who this new person was either. I look down and take out the scroll that I would seal Sasori into.

"Before you do that, I have something to say." Sasori says making me stop.

I look at him, "Make it quick." I didn't want to risk there being a recuse mission for him. The quicker I got Sasori into this scroll the better.

"Be careful." Sasori says seriously.

I look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"That new member of ours, I don't like him. All he ever spoke about was how much he hated you and wanted you dead." Sasori informs me.

"But I've never met him before." I say with furrowed brows. I think I would remember meeting someone who looked like Deidara, but I don't. How could I offend someone I didn't even know?

Sasori shrugs. "That doesn't matter to him, he wants you dead."

Shivers were sent down my spine. I stand up and open the scroll, "Thank you Sasori."

Sasori just soundlessly nods his head. "Can I see the Shīringu?" He asks.

I nod my head and activate my Kekkei Genkai. Sasori looks deeply into my eyes and nods his head when satisfied.

Keeping my Shīringu activated, I place the scroll flat onto the table in front of me and performed the necessary hand seals. Once done I place a hand onto the scroll. Wisps of white appeared from the scroll and grabbed Sasori, pulling him into the scroll. When he was gone, I removed my hand from the scroll and wrapped the scroll up again and placed it in my bag for safekeeping. I deactivated my Shīringu and left the room.

Coming out the interrogation room where Sasori once was, I saw Chiyo waiting there. I look and see that she was looking into the one way glass window.

"Where is he?" Chiyo demands stilling looking into the now empty room.

I act oblivious. "Where's who?"

Chiyo looks at me with a glare. "Where is Sasori?"

"Gone." I answer her.

"What do you mean gone?" Chiyo snaps at me taking a step towards me. I take a step back, keeping distance between the two of us.

"He's been sealed away so he doesn't cause any more trouble." I answer Chiyo, but this doesn't seem to make her any happier. In fact she looked angry.

She took a step towards me again, but time I don't move back. I stand my ground looking her directly in the eyes. "Bring him back, now!" Chiyo shouts at me.

I return her glare with a stoic expression. "No."

Chiyo looked ready to attack me and I have no doubt she would have. But this was when Kakashi decided to make his appearance. Chiyo took one look at him and mistook him for the 'White Fang' and attacked him instead.

While she wasn't looking, both Kakashi and I snuck away.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I headed back to the apartment with Kakashi. When we arrived I saw Naruto and Sasuke pacing around the room. When they saw us, Naruto asked, "How did it go?" Kakashi snuck away, mumbling about having to check up on Gaara.

"They have a new member." I answer walking in and sitting down.

"Did he tell you anything about this new member?" Sasuke asks also sitting down beside me, Naruto following his example.

I shake my head, "He didn't know anything. He said that the new member just appeared out of nowhere."

"Did you seal him away?" Naruto asks me.

I nod my head, "I did, but before I did, he told me something."

"Whatever it is don't believe it." Sasuke says interjecting.

Rolling my eyes, I continued on. "He said that the new member has a grudge against me and wants to kill me."

"And you've never met him?" Naruto asks. Sasuke was silent looking at the floor, but he crossed his arms in a thoughtful pose.

"No, I'm sure I would recognise him if I met him." I say.

"Aniki and everyone else should be arriving within the next couple of days. We'll tell them when they come." Sasuke says sparing us a glance.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasuke was right, people from all over the place came to Suna for the Third Round of the Chunin Exams which was tomorrow. For the past three days people had come, but there wasn't any sign of Haku, Itachi or Tsunade. We received a message by bird that they would be coming today. So that's where we are, waiting at the wall of Suna. Naruto and I were playing a game and Kakashi and Sasuke stood there looking cool. Let's just say they were getting many glances from the woman that were entering the village.

The moment I spotted Haku, I raced over to him and hugged him. Haku dropped what he was holding to hug me back.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." Haku mumbled into my hair.

I snicker. "Glad to see you haven't been killed by fangirls." I had been the one keeping the fangirls at bay, with me gone who knows what happened.

Haku shivers at the mention of fangirls and lets me go. Next to Haku was Itachi. "Glad to see you too." I say with a grin. Itachi nods his head, the smallest smile on his face. I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the girls staring at Itachi.

I saw Tsunade walk over to us with a smile on her face. Shizune was most likely looking after the village while Tsunade came here. Seeing her reminded me that we all needed to have a talk.

"Tsunade, I think we need to talk." I say getting her attention.

Tsunade nods her head. "We'll talk in your apartment."

Haku looks at me curiously.

"So much has happened Onii-chan." I say to him with a sigh in my tone. Haku didn't look convinced, he looked slightly worried.

We all quickly made it back to the apartment. Kakashi quickly placed a seal so that no one could listen in. Tsunade sat by the table along with Haku and Itachi. Kakashi sat on the window sill and I, Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite the Hokage.

"I received a message from Kakashi, but it was vague. You didn't add much information." Tsunade glares in our teacher's direction with an accusing look.

Kakashi shrugs her glare off. "I didn't want to risk giving too much information."

Tsunade nods her head before looking to us. "Tell us what took place."

"It was Tobi and Sasori who invaded the village." Sasuke says.

Itachi arches an eyebrow. "Tobi? He doesn't usually go on missions."

"Is it because he's the weakest?" Naruto asks, his head tilted slightly.

Itachi shakes his head.

"Tobi isn't who he appears to be." I say.

Everyone looks to me. "What do you mean?" Haku asks.

I spare a quick look to Kakashi. "Tobi isn't his real name. It's Obito Uchiha."

Kakashi stilled where he sat, shock appearing on his face. He was more than likely going into shock, the Obito he knew 'died' when they were on that fateful mission. The day that Kakashi received his Sharingan from Obito. I wondered how he was going to take this information but he was going to find out eventually I was just speeding up the process.

"Another Uchiha." Sasuke mumbles.

I look to Itachi. "Did you know at all?"

Itachi's face remains blank. "I had suspicions, but you've just confirmed what I thought." In the anime it wasn't actually stated that Itachi knew. The only inkling there was, was when Tobi stated that Itachi knew more than he let on which was right. Itachi was smarter of course he would get suspicious.

"He's alive…" Kakashi mumbled to himself as he rubbed his face.

"And on the side of the Akatsuki." Tsunade reminds him with a pointed look.

Kakashi looks to me. "How did he survive?"

I take a breath. "After you and Rin left, Obito was left behind being crushed by the rocks. Someone found him and injected Zetsu's DNA into him to the crushed half of him healed."

"Who saved him?" Haku asks sending Kakashi a sympathetic look.

"Madara Uchiha."

Everyone had different reactions. Tsunade spat out the sake she was drinking, Kakashi nearly fell off his perch on the window. Itachi's eyes widened Haku went pale. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked confused.

"B-but that's impossible!" Tsunade stutters.

"Who's Madara?" Naruto asks.

Itachi answers him. "Madara Uchiha is one of the co-founders of the Hidden Leaf Village along with Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage."

"How is he still alive then? He must be ancient?" Haku says with a thoughtful look.

"Technically he is dead, but he will be revived. Originally it was Kabuto who revived him, but I have a feeling that someone else is going to do it now." I say looking a little worried. This was one of the reasons I wanted Kabuto gone, but now there was a new issue. Who was going to revive him? My bet was on Obito.

Naruto looks frustrated. "That sounds freaky!"

I look over to Itachi. "Did you ever see anyone in the Akatsuki that looked like Deidara?"

Itachi shakes his head. "No."

"Why do you ask imouto?" Haku asks.

"Because they have a new member and he seems to want to kill Akemi." Sasuke answers with a stoic expression.

Tsunade looks to me, looking away from Haku's murderous gaze. "Do you know him?"

I shake my head. "I've never seen him before. But this person seemed to know me."

"That's a little worrying." Tsunade mumbles.

"A little?!" Haku exclaims.

"This mission however was a success, Gaara is safe and Sasori has been captured." Kakashi says getting is back on topic. He is still in shock so he was riding on auto-pilot.

Everyone else began to talk but me. I stayed silent, I felt restless. I stand up deciding to go for a walk. Haku looks at me as I stand up. "What's wrong?"

"I just need to go for a walk." I answer him with a smile.

Haku nods his head, an understanding look on his face.

Saying bye to everyone as I left I walked around Suna. My legs needed to be stretched anyway. I never usually felt restless, but then again I usually have stuff to do and I'm not usually confused. This new member has really got my brain scrambled. Who is he? Why does he hate me? What did I do? These and many more questions were swirling around in my mind.

I hadn't even realised where I had ended up. I was outside of Suna near a waterfall on the Western gate. On this side there was a waterfall which definitely was a nice difference from just seeing sand, sand and more sand.

I sat down on the little bit of grass that the oasis provided and thought to myself. I was worried, extremely worried. This newest member of the Akatsuki really worried me, they didn't bring any new people in the anime, so why would they do so now? Was it because their numbers have been dwindling?

"Akemi Nakahara."

My head shoots up at the new voice, but I stay seated for the moment. It was a voice I had never heard before, I tried to place the voice but I couldn't. The voice sounded male and around the same age as me. Slowly I stood up and turned around to face this person.

And came face to face with the newest member of the Akatsuki.

This time I got a really good look at him, he was taller than me by at least a head. His blonde hair was free from the hood and I could see that his blonde hair was actually slightly lighter than Deidara's, but they had the same shade of blue eyes. The only difference was that this guy had two eyes and not one. His hair was also shorter, down to his shoulders and spiky.

"I've been waiting ages to meet you." He says, a grin making its way onto his face.

"And why's that?" I ask trying to be casual, but I actually had a hand on my Sais, ready for him to attack.

His grins widens, "Can't I just want to meet you?"

"That's not what Sasori said." I say with a slight shrug. If Sasori was right then this guy wanted me dead, and if I had to choose between this guy and Sasori I would choose Sasori in a heartbeat. I knew Sasori, watched him in the anime, this guy I know nothing about.

A scowls marred his features, "He's a traitor, why would you trust anything he says?"

"He wasn't a traitor." I argue, I don't know why I was defending him but I didn't like this guy insulting him. "He knew he wouldn't be able to get out the situation so he decided to cooperate."

The man nods his head, "Yes, because he knew he would die regardless and tried to take as many people down as he could. I'd do the exact same." The man continued to say with a smirk now on his face.

A moment of silence passed before I broke it, "Who are you?" I ask.

The guy looks amused, "Oh? Nora didn't tell you."

I had to stop myself from gasping in shock. How the hell did he know about Nora?! No one else's name is Nora, the only Nora there is was the angel that sent me here. Inwardly I was panicking, but after hanging around with an Uchiha for so long I had learned to mask my emotions. So outwardly I looked as cool as a cucumber.

"My name is Zero." He says, finally answering my question.

I scoff and tried to mask it into a cough.

Zero glares at me, "What's so funny?"

"Your name is Zero? Seriously?" I ask with a grin trying to hide my smile.

Zero mumbled something under his breathe so I couldn't hear.

I calm myself down before asking, "Why are you here?"

Zero grinned, "I'm glad you asked. I'm here on a certain job."

"And that is?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"Undoing everything you've done."

My eyes widen and this time I didn't hide it. "W-what do you mean by everything?" I ask in shock.

Zero looks amused, "Oh you know, like Haku, he wasn't meant to live."

My eyes narrow, I lurch forward read to attack him. "Touch him and I'll kill you."

Zero took a step back, taken aback my tone. The shock soon wore off, "And let's not forget that Itachi wasn't meant to have left the Akatsuki." Zero musses in a light tone.

"How do you know?" I ask him, but I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

Zero grins, "Isn't it obvious? I'm from the other world too."

All air left my body and my blood turned to ice. "N-no."

"Oh yes." Zero smirks like a madman.

I take a step back. I didn't believe it, Nora would have told me! She would have mentioned that someone else was entering the Naruto-universe! Maybe he was lying, maybe he was bluffing.

Zero lifted his hand and separated his two fingers so there was a perfect 'V'. " _'Live long and prosper.'"_

I shake my head not believing it.

"' _Run Forest! Run!'"_

No, no it couldn't be.

" _I think you get the picture."_ Zero says in English, not Japanese.

"W-why would you join the Akatsuki?!" I ask not getting why he would join them. He saw the anime or read the manga. I know he has, that's the only way he would be of any value to them. So why would he join the bad guys?

Zero sneers, "Why not?"

"They're evil!" I shout.

"I've always wanted them to win, I hated the original ending." Zero answers with a grin.

Why the hell would he want to?! Who would be stupid enough to send-?

"Michael."

Zero looks up.

"Michael sent you, didn't he?" I ask him with a stoic look. He too is a Guardian Angel, Nora told me so. This has his work written all over it.

Zero grins, "Bingo, such a clever girl."

"Why come here and tell me?" I ask glaring at him with suspicion.

The grin doesn't leave his face, "Not telling."

I go to attack him, but I never reach him. He disappears but his voice echoes.

" _We'll see each other again, but next time it won't be to talk."_

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Haku, Tsunade, Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to still be talking when I burst into the office.

"Take the information on the Akatsuki away from the ANBU now!" I demand slightly out of breathe. As soon as Zero had disappeared I had pegged it to the Hokage Tower, they needed to know this.

Tsunade looks at me questioningly. "What's happened?"

"The new member of the Akatsuki just paid me a visit." I say calming down now. The sense of urgency was going down and I became calmer.

"What?!" Haku hisses.

For the moment I didn't pay attention to Haku's deathly tone. "He told me his name, his name is Zero." I look to Itachi to see if he recognised the name. I know that there is a very high chance that he wouldn't know but I had to ask.

Itachi looks confused. "I've never heard of him."

I shake my head, "You wouldn't have. He's from my world."

"What?!" Naruto shouts in shock. Everyone had different reactions, Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, Haku's mouth hung open and Tsunade looked worried. Kakashi nearly falls off his perch on the window again.

Tsunade, being the one to recover first speaks. "How do you know this?"

Haku nod his head agreeing with her, "How do you know he isn't lying?"

"He said somethings in my language, my original language. He also said some quotes from iconic movies in my world. I have no doubt. He also knew about Nora, the angel that sent me here." I explain to them.

Sasuke looks at me doubtfully, "Angel? Seriously?"

I dismissed him and rolled my eyes at him.

"Why would anyone want to join that Akatsuki?" Haku mumbles, sending an apologetic look to Itachi.

I grin. "You'd be surprised how many people love the Akatsuki back in my word." The hundreds of fangirls would die to have the same opportunity as me, and I think that some of them would join the Akatsuki for the hot men.

"That means all information that you know he knows too?" Itachi asks me.

I nod my head.

Tsunade cursed under her breathe, "That means all information is irrelevant now."

Naruto looks confused, "What do you mean?"

I turn, "Do you remember what Ibiki said in the Chunin exams after we passed?"

Naruto shakes his head.

Sasuke answers, "He said, _'When information is gathered and the enemy or a third party finds out about it, that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct.'_ "

"Exactly." I say looking to Sasuke, I was impressed. He remembered that word for word.

"It would also be wise to stop the hunt for the Akatsuki too." Haku says with a serious look on his face.

"So they can't lead us into any traps." Tsunade nods her, "It will be done don't you worry." Tsunade turns to me, "Did he say anything else?"

I look unsure.

"Akemi?" Haku look at me with a worried look.

"H-He said he was going to undo everything that I've done." I say looking at the floor.

A silence made its way into the room. It seemed that no one knew what to say, and it probably didn't help that I sounded nervous. This probably put them on edge.

"W-what does that mean?" Naruto asks, a scared look on his eyes.

I swallowed thickly. "Everything I've changed, he plans to correct that. Itachi wasn't meant to have left the Akatsuki, Haku wasn't supposed to have lived and Sasuke was meant to have left he village."

"With Orochimaru dead, so I can't join him." Sasuke says.

I shake my head. "But they may try and get you to join the Akatsuki."

Itachi sends me a sharp look. "That is _not_ happening."

"But that means you weren't here either." Kakashi points out causing everyone to be quiet. The realisation came to me. To undo everything that I've done… he plans to kill me. Zero was going to kill me. I already knew that he wanted to kill me because of Sasori's warnings, but it all seemed real now.

"And to make sure I don't change anything else, he's going to get rid of me." I whisper, my eyes wide in shock.

Haku shakes his head and stands up. "No he isn't." He walks over to be and places a hand on my shoulder.

Sasuke snorts. "He can try but he won't succeed."

Naruto looks at Tsunade with a serious expression. "Are we still continuing the Chunin Exams? Or will it be too dangerous?" Naruto was worried, he was worried that I was going to get hurt.

"ANBU will be alert, so yes it will be safe. Just keep an eye out for this new guy." Tsunade orders.

"Hai!" I, Sasuke and Naruto say together.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

That night I went to sleep, fully intending to speak with Nora. Opening my eyes I woke up in the familiar white room. Over the three years I hadn't made much contact with Nora and I didn't know why. Whenever I did see her I was grateful and happy to talk with her. Nora would always want to know how Yukiko was doing to.

When I see Nora though I was anything but happy. "Why didn't you tell me that Michael sent someone into this word?!" I shout.

Nora's eyes widen. "He what?"

I calm down slightly. "You didn't know?"

Nora shakes her head. "I had no idea. I knew that he was given the power back but that was only recently."

"This new person, he's called Zero and he's joined the Akatsuki." I tell her with urgency in my voice.

Her eyes widen again.

"He also said he was going to undo everything I've done." I tell Nora, my voice shaking in worry.

Nora shakes her head, disbelief on her face.

"What am I going to do?" I look at Nora, tears welling up in my eyes.

Nora floats over to me and hugs me. "I will see what I can do child. But for now you just need to be prepared."

I return the hug. "Thank you."

Nora sighs. "It looks like he's playing that game."

I pull away and look at her. "What do you mean?"

Nora frowns. "There used to be a game years ago. It would be when a Guardian Angels sends someone into a new world. They are their Champions. The opposing Champions would fight and who ever won would being victory to the Guardian Angel that sent them there."

"So Zero is Michael's Champion and I'm yours?" I say.

Nora nods her head. "Apparently so. It's a very old game though and not done very often."

I groan. "I don't need this! I need to fight Obito and Madara still! Now I need to fight Zero too!"

"Be calm my child, you have your friends to help you remember?" Nora tells me gently.

I take a deep breathe to calm myself down.

"Now rest my child." Nora says.

That was all I saw before my vision went dark.


	5. Third Round

Third Round

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary:** **"When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I just want to say that I'm not good in the slightest at writing fights, so I apologise in advance if anyone is unhappy with the fights that will take place.**

 **I want to thank everyone that had reviewed my story so far. I hope my rant in the other chapter didn't put people off. I do apologise for that but I meant what I said. However, I do want to say this. There will be some romance in the story, preferably Sasuke x Akemi. Now I am not good with romances, I prefer the subtle little signs. However, before some romance comes your way my lovely viewers, there needs to be a twist. I won't reveal what the twist is yet, you'll have to wait for that. You just need to be patient and I will deliver.**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Finally it was the Third Round of the Chunin Exams. I hadn't really slept much the night before. Even with my teammates and Haku beside me, sleep wouldn't find me. I was a little tired but I knew I would wake up when it was time to fight.

We stood in the arena where the matches were being held. The arena was outside Suna, much like the labyrinth that Gaara had made. But this time it looked like a colosseum. Today we would find out who we were fighting. I look around and see that there weren't many people left. There was twelve people all together. My team, Konohamaru's team, Kenji's team and Rika's team. The other Suna team never showed up though.

"Is this it?" Naruto asks looking around.

"There should be another team here." Sasuke mutters to us.

I purse my lip. "They must have either given up or they were targeted." I remembered in the anime, during the Chunin Exams in Konoha, Dosu tried to kill Gaara. However, he wasn't successful and ended up getting killed himself.

Naruto and Sasuke solemnly nod their heads.

Naruto points. "Look! There's Itachi and Haku!" We look and see that Haku and Itachi were in the front row of the arena. I grinned at Haku and saluted at him. Haku rolls his eyes, but that was amusement in his eyes. Haku was back in his Jonin outfit while Itachi was in his casual clothes.

"And there's Tsunade." Sasuke says looking upwards. Next to Gaara was Tsunade.

Our attention was stolen when Temari walked into the arena, she was going to be our proctor. She looks at the timer in her hands, after a few seconds she look up and says. "The Third Round of the Chunin Exams will now begin!"

The crowd cheers loudly in response.

Temari turns to us. "I will be announcing who will be facing who at the beginning of each round. The first match of the day will be between Kenji Yukimaru against Moegi!"

Moegi looks at the Suna Ninja with a nervous look. Konohamaru and Udon place a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Kenji grins slightly, he looked fairly confident.

Temari looks to the rest of us. "Could you please go up to the waiting room and wait for you to be called down."

We all follow what she told us to do. By the time we reached the waiting room that overlooked the arena, Kenji looked to be winning already. He was using his speed and the fact there was sand on the floor to confuse Moegi. The sand was flying everywhere and was making a slight tornado.

"Wow." Naruto mumbled looking at how fast Kenji was.

I groan, "Now I don't know who to cheer for."

Konohamaru looks at me with an incredulous look. "But Moegi's from the Leaf!"

I pat his head. "Yes, but Kenji helped me in the second round. I owe him my life." If Kenji hadn't been there to save me, I probably wouldn't be alive right now.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

Before we knew it, Kenji had won. Kenji had managed to sneak into the sand tornado and knock Moegi out while she looking for him in the tornado that he had created. She lay there unconscious on the floor.

Temari checks Moegi over. She stands up and raises her arm. "Kenji the winner!"

The audience cheer, some a little bewildered by the quickness of the match. Even I was a little shocked, I thought it would at least go on for a good ten minutes, she didn't even last five which was disappointing.

Kenji confidently walks up the stairs and join the rest of us. He sat with his team, who still didn't look happy to see him.

Temari announces the next match. "The second match will be Sasuke Uchiha against Youichi Kora!"

I pat Sasuke's back. "Good luck!"

Sasuke scoffs, a smirk making its way into his face. "Like I'll need it." He jumps from the hole in the wall onto the arena floor. The crowd cheered like crazy when Sasuke jumped into the arena. I swear I saw Itachi roll his eyes at his younger brother.

Sasuke's opponent, Youichi was part of Rika's team, he seemed very relaxed. He calmly made his way down to the arena with a wide grin on his face.

"Sasuke's cocky isn't he?" Naruto mumbles to me.

I nod my head. "Very. I kind of want this person to beat him now."

Naruto laughs. "Oh that would be hilarious!"

I smirk. "His ego forever bruised."

Back down in the arena, Sasuke was studying his opponent. Youichi looked very relaxed, like he wasn't even fighting. When Temari gave the signal, Sasuke immediately sprang into action. First he was going to test his opponent to see if he had any skills that were worth notifying.

Sasuke attacked with Taijutsu first. He aimed his fist at Youichi's shoulder, at the last minute Youichi dodged. His movements sloppy and unrefined. Youichi looked genuinely terrified at Sasuke's speed, which he used to his full advantage. Sasuke continued his assault of punches and kicks in all different places. Youichi was barely able to block the first attack and didn't stand a chance against the next onslaught of attacks.

Youichi was sent flying into the arena wall when Sasuke landed a punch in his gut, he let out a groan of pain from the floor. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke in front of him. He tried to scream, but Sasuke hit him at the base of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

Temari checked Youichi over. Standing up she declared, "Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!"

The crowd cheered in response, some glad that there was finally a serious contender. Itachi nods his head at his younger brother when Sasuke looked up at him. Haku cheered just as loudly at the crowd.

Sasuke jumped up back into the waiting room looking as cocky as ever. When he sees mine and Naruto's face he asks. "What?"

"I was kind of hoping you would lose." I say with a sigh.

Naruto nods his head.

Sasuke's eye twitches.

A grin spreads onto my face. "Only kidding."

Sasuke glares at me while Naruto and I laugh at his expense.

Temari grabs our attention by declaring who will be in the next match. "The third match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Sumi Tsuki!"

I look over, it was one of Kenji's teammate. One of them that ambushed us in the Sand maze. Naruto grins brightly. "Yes!" He races down the stairs, excitement breaming in his blue eyes. Sumi just sighs and waltzes down the stairs. Once both contenders were down there, Temari began the match.

"Naruto's going to win." Sasuke says with a blank expression.

I nod my head. "Of course he will, he's Naruto-kun after all."

"Kind of hope he doesn't now." Sasuke mumbles to himself, but I heard him.

I look at him with an arched eyebrow. "I didn't know you were so petty."

Sasuke glares at me out of the corner of his eye.

Back down in the arena, the match was already taking place. Naruto had already made three Shadow Clones, and was attacking Sumi in all directions. People in the audience were wondering why he was only using Taijutsu. They were yelling for Naruto to just Ninjutsu, demanding to see some.

"Why isn't Naruto using any cool Justus?" Konohamaru asks us looking down at Naruto as he was assaulting the Suna Ninja with Taijutsu.

"He's conserving his energy." Sasuke answers.

Konohamaru looks up to Sasuke with a confused look. "What?"

I explain to the young Ninja. "Naruto-kun's not using all his strength in the beginning rounds so he'll have enough to fight the stronger people later on in the exams."

Konohamaru nods her head, now understanding why Naruto wasn't showing off his cool moves.

Back down with Naruto, Sumi was getting tired. She couldn't fend of these attacks, they seemed to be everywhere. She managed to kill one Clone, but then another two took its place. Finally Naruto managed to land a punch on the girl's head, knocking her unconscious instantly.

Temari checks Sumi. She stands up, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" Medics came onto the scene and took the unconscious Sumi away.

The crowd cheer loudly in response.

Naruto swaggers up the stairs and into the waiting room with a large grin. Konohamaru races over to him. "You were great!" He exclaims.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks!" Naruto looks up to me and Sasuke, "Anything happen?"

"Just Sasuke being petty." I answer with a grin.

Sasuke responds by glaring at me.

Temari clears her throat, getting our attention. "The next match shall be between Akemi Nakahara and Rika Masa!"

I look at Rika to see her scowling. Naruto pats my back while Sasuke nods in my direction, I head down to the arena feeling a little nervous. It wasn't Rika that was making me nervous, if Rika was anything like her team mate then she won't be a problem. It's just the last time I was in an arena I ended up killing someone.

Minutes later, I and Rika stood opposite one another. Temari looks to us and raises her hand, "Begin!" She shouts jumping away to give us room.

I immediately jump back and decide to follow what Naruto and Sasuke did. I was only using Taijutsu to preserve my strength. It may sound cocky but I was confident that I was going to get through to the finals, there weren't any strong people besides my own team mates. But that wasn't an insult to the other teams. Naruto was trained by a Legendary Sanin, Sasuke was trained by Itachi and I was trained by Haku and Yukiko. We had very powerful tutors and we took our training very seriously.

Rika decided to be on the offensive and attack me. She aimed punches and kicks my way, but they were sloppy and unrefined. With one punch I knock her back, she rolled on the floor and came back at me again, fury shinning in her eyes.

"Why so angry?" I ask taunting her.

It worked, the rage in her eyes grew. "You took him away from me!" Rika shouts, her moves become slightly faster, but I was dodging each and every one of them.

"Who did I take away?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"My Haku!" I caught her first in my hand and looked at her. She was huffing and puffing, her cheeks were red in anger and her eyes filled my anger.

"Your Haku?" I ask sending her a look.

Her glare becomes more vicious. "Yes, _my_ Haku."

"I think that you'll find he's my brother," I say to her, my expression becoming blank as I crush her hand in mine. "And he's not and object." Rika screams in pain and tries to struggle free as I crush her hand in my own. Her other hand scratches my hand, trying to pry it away.

"Y-you don't d-deserve him!" Rika hisses at me, pain now taking over the fury in her eyes. She fell to her knees as I added more pressure to my hand, now adding Chakra.

"Oh don't I?" Rika screams, falling forward. I let go and step away from her as she holds her now broken hand towards her body.

Rika shakily stands up. "Y-you d-don't d-deserve him!"

My anger flares. In a flash I was in front of her, l threw my arm back and punched her in the face with a Chakra infused punch. Rika was spent flying into the wall, slowly and with a painful groan, she falls to the floor leaving an imprint of her impact in the wall.

I turn around and walk away.

"Akemi Nakahara is the winner!" Temari shouts but I ignore her. I storm back up to the waiting room.

When Naruto and Sasuke see me, they wait for me to come to them. I sat down on one of the chairs provided.

"What happened out there?" Sasuke asks.

I look to them. "I take it you didn't hear it then?"

Both shake their heads.

I scowl darkly. "She was being annoying." Just the thought of what she said made my blood boil again. I wanted to hit something. But I stopped myself and forced myself to calm down. Naruto and Sasuke never said anything, which was probably the wisest thing to do at this point.

The next two matches were fairly quick. Konohamaru went against one of Rika's teammates and won. Udon fought Kenji's teammate and lost. We were given a ten minute break before the next part of the exam happened.

"The seventh match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi!" Temari announces.

Both Konohamaru and Naruto freeze in the waiting room. They look at each other before walking down into the arena with a zombie-like look on their faces.

Sasuke looks at them as they stand opposite each other in the arena. "Will the dobe be okay?"

I smirk. "I didn't know you cared."

Sasuke gives me a death glare in response.

I sigh. "I don't know. Konohamaru will be intimidated by Naruto-kun, he doesn't think he'll win, but he'll soon get the confidence. Naruto-kun doesn't want to hurt him though."

Sasuke slowly nods his head.

Before we knew it, the match had begun. After some encouraging words from the crowd and Naruto, Konohamaru sprang into action by using his own Rasengan.

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction. "He knows it."

"Naruto-kun taught him," I answer with a grin on my face. I couldn't help but feel proud of Konohamaru.

Naruto jumped out of the way and let Konohamaru's Rasengan hit the ground. The cracked ground creating a screen of smoke that made Konohamaru confused. Naruto was high up in the smoke and made hundreds of Shadow Clones, all using a Rasengan. Konohamaru saw what Naruto was doing and created his own army of Shadow Clones, all armed with kunai. Once the two armies met, more clouds of smoke shrouded the arena.

The only reason I and Sasuke could see what was happening what because of our Kekkei Genkai, his Sharingan and my Shīringu.

"So much for conserving Chakra." Sasuke mumbled under his breathe.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed that Naruto was the one standing and Konohamaru was on the floor. Temari came over to call Naruto the winner, but then Konohamaru moved. Konohamaru struggled to stand up, but he eventually made it up.

This time, they used Taijutsu. Every time Konohamaru would attack, Naruto would defend. Out of the two, Naruto was the only one getting any hits on their opponent. Naruto threw Konohamaru back, but he would get back up and start throwing kunai at Naruto. No matter how many times Naruto punched Konohamaru back, he always came back trying to fight him.

Naruto punched Konohamaru in the face, sending him back. It seemed that this was it for Konohamaru, but he seemed to find the strength to fight back. Konohamaru threw a shuriken and made hundreds of them fly at Naruto. Naruto seemed stunned by this and struggled to fight them all off. To get away from them, Naruto jumped into the air only to be met by Konohamaru. Konohamaru used the Sarutobi's Jutsu and combined it with Asuma's Jutsu causing an explosion which Naruto was in the middle of.

When Naruto was back on the ground, Konohamaru went after him. Naruto backed away, but fell on the broken rock that was on the ground. Konohamaru took the chance and managed to punch Naruto in the face.

While Konohamaru was soaking in the fact that he hit Naruto, Naruto attacked Konohamaru with a punch to the face, returning the one that he just got from Konohamaru. This time, Konohamaru didn't get back up.

Temari checked him. "Konohamaru is unable to battle, Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

The crowd cheered loudly, happy with the outcome.

Medics came by and took the unconscious Konohamaru away.

Naruto ran back to the waiting room with a large grin on his face. "I did it!" Naruto shouts throwing his hands in the air.

"Good job Naruto-kun!" I say with a grin on my face too.

"Not bad dobe." Sasuke comments with a smirk on his face.

Naruto's eye twitches. "Teme…"

Before they could fight each other, Temari pulled our attention away to her. "The eighth match will be between Akemi Nakahara and Kenji!"

I turn my head, Kenji was standing in the corner leaning against the wall. I send a smile to Naruto and Sasuke before going down to the arena.

Minutes later, Kenji stood in front of me and Temari jumped away, the match had begun.

"Don't go easy on me." I tell Kenji with a grin on my face.

Kenji returns the grin. "Same here."

We both jumped at each other, my Sai in hand and his kunai met in the middle as we tried to hit each other. The impact forced the kunai and my Sai away from us. Kenji attacked me using Taijutsu, I counteracted all his moves with my own. Kenji was fast I will admit that, but I knew people who were faster.

I jumped away as he tried to hit me again. I hooked my ankle around his foot, sending him off balance. As he fell backwards, I punched him full force in the face with a chakra infused fist. Coughing up blood, Kenji was sent flying across the arena. He landed with a painful thud, it looked like he wasn't moving. I thought the match was going to be over, but then he moved.

He slowly staggered up and wiped away the blood from his chin. He grins and tries to grab my discarded Sai near him. He gets a shock when an electric current passes through him. He curses and releases my Sai and looks to me.

I shrug. "They came like that." When I bought the Sais on the Land of the Snow, the owner said I would need to pump my chakra into them so they know I'm their new owner. If anyone else but me touches them, they would get a nasty shock.

Kenji hisses and performs a jutsu. The earth below me starts to shake and a hand made of sand appears. Kenji controls it and makes it come after me. I jump away from it and perform my own Jutsu.

I performed the Tiger Seal. **"Suiton: Suiryūben!"** An orb of water appears beside me. With a thrust of my hand, many sharp whips of water shot out and attacked the sand hand. While Kenji was preoccupied with fighting off my water jutsu, I made a clone with one hand, thank you Haku!

My clone stealthily and sneakily made its way behind Kenji and picked up the discarded Sai. My Clone presses my Sai to his throat. "Do you yield?"

Kenji freezes where he is. He lowers his head slightly and smirks. "No." He stabs my Clone making it disappear. He calls off his Jutsu and attacks me. I moved my arm again and used my water whips to try and hit him. Some were successful but he continued to get back up and run towards me. Kenji got too close, causing me to have to dispel my jutsu. I jump away in time.

He jumped after me, but he frowned when he saw my smirk. By the time he realised what I was doing, it was too late.

" **Genjutsu Shibari!"**

Kenji froze where he was. He couldn't move, under is Genjutsu he was immobile. I took the chance to hit Kenji in the neck with my hand, he fell to the floor unconscious.

Temari jumped over and checked him. "Akemi Nakahara is the winner!"

I see Haku standing up as he cheered, Itachi nods his head at me. I grin walking back to the waiting room. But not before I picked up my other Sai.

Walking back to the waiting room, I was met with both Naruto and Sasuke glaring at the last other person in the waiting room, Rio Mizuki. He was going to be Sasuke's opponent for the ninth match. The air in the room felt hostile since even Naruto was glaring at this guy.

When Rio sees me, he smirks and walks past me.

When he was gone I looked to be teammates. "What happened?"

Sasuke scowls darkly. "Nothing." He brushes past me, going down to the arena.

I look to Naruto who was looking to the ground. "Naruto-kun, what happened?" I ask him hoping to get some answers.

Naruto exhales roughly. "It doesn't matter."

I frown at him. "It obviously does. Did that guy say something?" Naruto's gaze turns dark for a moment before it was gone. However, the feeling that I had hadn't gone away, it intensified. Something was wrong.

Both our attention was stolen by the crowd. They were cheering really loudly. I look over and see Sasuke and Rio standing opposite each other. They weren't fighting, even though Temari had already jumped away. They seemed to be talking.

"Something's wrong." I mutter looking down. Sasuke didn't look happy, he looked murderous. He looked like he was going to murder Rio there and then.

I look to Naruto. "What did Rio say?" This time my tone was more forceful, I wanted to know and I wanted that information now. Naruto never got to answer. A scream of pain drew our attention away. We look down and see that Sasuke had stabbed Rio with his Chidori sword.

Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and was swirling around furiously. He drew his sword out of Rio and started to attack viciously. He wasn't giving Rio a chance to defend himself. Every time Sasuke would strike, Rio would scream, which seemed to egg Sasuke on even more.

"Holy shit." I whisper looking down in shock. The arena floor was painted in blood, Rio's blood.

The crowd didn't seem disgusted by the show of blood in fact they wanted more. They were screaming like pigs, soaking up every bit of the match. They were shouting for Sasuke to kill Rio, wanting him dead.

Itachi looked furious, his own Sharingan was activated and he was glaring at anyone who suggested Sasuke kill Rio. Haku looked worried, he was also looking at the blood with a shocked look.

Sasuke stops slashing Rio and calms down. He takes a few deep breathes and looks down at Rio with a stoic look. Sasuke turned around and walked away, he had already won this match, and there was no way that Rio could get up with the wounds that Sasuke had given him.

But then Rio opened his mouth and said something that no one but Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke stops walking.

"Don't do it." I whisper.

Whatever Rio had said to make Sasuke snap had worked. Sasuke reappeared in front of Rio and stabbed him in the heart.

I let out a shaky breathe and look away. Naruto wasn't looking at the scene below him. He was looking at the floor with his hands clenching the metal rails. When I look back down, Sasuke was looking up at us. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Naruto, what did he say." I didn't add the 'kun' this time. I was in shock and angry, I couldn't distinguish the two at this point.

Naruto noticed and flinched. "H-he said some things."

I whirl around to Naruto. "Well I know that!" My voice become shrill with anger.

Naruto flinched again.

I take a deep breathe. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I just don't understand,"

Naruto never got to answer. Someone behind us cleared their throat. We both turn around to see Kakashi.

"Come with me." Kakashi said walking away.

Naruto and I spare a glance at one another before following him. We walked down to the medical centre. I saw the other contestants getting treated, some glaring at us. We made it to a private room, opening the door we see Sasuke sitting on the bed with Itachi and Haku standing by him.

When Sasuke sees me and Naruto, he looks to the ground.

Itachi turns around. "I take it you have questions?"

I snort. "Of course."

"Akemi." Haku scolds lightly.

I smile at Haku before turning to Sasuke and Itachi. "I arrived back at the waiting room, Sasuke and Naruto-kun both looked ready to kill Rio there and then. However, I couldn't get it out of Naruto-kun what happened." I send an accusing look to Naruto.

Itachi looks to Naruto. "What did Rio say?"

Naruto couldn't meet Itachi's gaze. "He said some things…"

Haku walks over to Naruto and places a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell us." Haku says reassuring him.

Naruto swallows. "H-he said that I was a monster that needed to be put down." Sasuke's scowl deepens at what Naruto said, confirming that what Naruto said what true.

My anger flares. "He said what?!"

"He said something else, didn't he?" Itachi questions with a blank look.

Naruto nods.

"What did he say?" Haku asks gently. He was angry at what this Rio had said, but he knew he needed to remain calm.

"H-he asked how good Akemi-chan was in bed and how much we were paying her each." Naruto whispers, his fists clenched.

My jaw drops slightly. "H-he what?!"

Sasuke snarls and storms out the room, slamming the door behind him. Naruto silently follows behind Sasuke to make sure he was okay. Haku stood there frozen, before pure fury shines in his usual gentle eyes.

Itachi nods his head slowly. "That's why."

I look to the older Uchiha. "What do you mean?"

Itachi closes his eyes and crosses his arms. "We Uchiha are very protective. We may not seem like it but we put family above all else." That's why he saved his brother, he sacrificed his Clan for his brother.

Itachi opens his eyes and looks at me. "And he views you and Naruto as family." I look at Itachi in surprise. I felt touched though, he considered us family.

"He sees Naruto as a brother, one that he can be himself around. He doesn't have to hold back when he's with him." Itachi says about Naruto.

Itachi looks to me. "And you've done what no female has done. You earned his respect. You didn't care for his looks. What made him respect you was when you sacrificed yourself to Orochimaru and the team."

"And you returned Itachi to him." Haku says with a slight laugh. He stands behind me and grips my shoulders comfortingly.

Itachi nods his head. "He feels like he owes you. He respects you though, he does see you as an equal."

I smile at Itachi's words. It felt nice to know that my aloof teammate respects me. I almost thought he tolerated me just because I knew things, but apparently not. Oh how the fangirls must hate me. I knew that he is close to Naruto, but I didn't expect him to consider me so highly.

"And that's why he acted the way he did." Haku says looking to Itachi.

Itachi nods. "I had my Sharingan activated. I read his lips as he taunted my brother, he said some awful things, things that I will not repeat."

"He thought he could beat Sasuke if he got him angry." I say. Usually when people are angry, their moves get sloppy because of their irrational anger, they become unfocused. But not with Sasuke, he became stronger and his movements more precise. He was definitely a force to reckon with when angry.

Itachi sighs. "He was wrong, and he paid with his life."

I nod my head solemnly. I was praying for Sasuke not to kill Rio, but alas he did. I just hoped that he took it better than I did when I made my first kill.

I look to Itachi. "Was this Sasuke's first kill?"

Itachi shakes his head.

After a twenty minute break, the matches were resuming. The arena had been fixed from the previous matches and now looked brand new. The only people left in the Exams was myself, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had found Sasuke and managed to bring him back. However, ever since he came back he had been moody and quiet, like how he used to be.

"It looks like it's finally come down to this then." I look to Naruto with a grin, also sparing Sasuke one. But the later didn't respond.

Naruto grins. "I know. I wondering who I'm going against."

I almost knew that it would come down to this. Our team is far stronger than the other contestants so there was no doubt in my mind. Now the big question is would I be fighting Sasuke or Naruto? Both of them would be worthy opponents. I never got to fight Naruto or Sasuke during our 'retest' in Konoha because Sakura was out for the count, so I was definitely looking forward to this.

Temari walks back onto the arena floor and makes her announcement. "The tenth match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Akemi Nakahara!"

Both Naruto and I look at each other. So who ever would win would be fighting Sasuke. We grin at each other before both jumping down from the waiting room instead of taking the stairs. We land and Temari rolls her eyes at us.

We stand opposite each other.

"Ready?" Temari questions us.

"Yep." I say getting ready, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Naruto's grin matches my own. "Never been more ready."

Temari nods and raises her hand. "Begin!" She lowers it and jumps away.

"You're not going to go easy on me are you?" I ask getting excited.

Naruto laughs. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Talking was over, now it was time to fight.

 **THIRD POV**

Haku was looking down worriedly at his imouto. He knew she was fully capable of fighting on her own, but he couldn't help but worry. His knee was slightly shaking, bouncing up and down. Itachi watches his friend become nervous as the match begun.

"She'll be fine." Itachi says looking at the match.

Haku sighs. "I know, I just worry too much."

Itachi nods his head, he knew the feeling very well. He was worried about his younger brother. Whoever would win this match would face his brother. He knew his brother wanted to fight both Naruto and Akemi. But he was concerned about Sasuke's stability at the moment.

Naruto and Akemi charged at each other, weapons in hand. When they met, the sheer force sent the weapons flying away. Akemi aimed a kick in Naruto's side, but Naruto dodged and tried to punch Akemi in the stomach. Akemi caught his punch and pulled him towards her aiming a punch. Naruto broke away from Akemi and jumped away from her.

Naruto made hand seals. "Rasengan!" He charged, his father's jutsu in his hand. He aimed it at Akemi by jumping into the air and thrusting his arm forward. At the last minute, Akemi jumped away so the Rasengan made impact with the ground. Naruto looks around for Akemi, but he couldn't see her with the dust that clouded his vision.

" **Katon: Karyūdan!"** A jet of flames blasted through the smoke and was aimed at Naruto.

Naruto shrieks slightly and manages to jump out of the way. He jumped upwards but was met with Akemi's fist when he wasn't looking. He groans as he makes impact with the ground, but he quickly gets up when he sees Akemi run at him. Naruto just about caught Akemi's fist, he twisted her arm and threw her to the side of the arena. She regains her balance and turns back around.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouts making the hand seals. Naruto had made at least one hundred Clones.

"Beat that." Naruto grins at Akemi.

A smile slowly forms on the girl's face. "Gladly." Akemi grabbed a scroll from her pouch and quickly summoned an old friend. In a cloud of smoke, the Monkey King made his entrance.

Enma looks to Akemi. "What?"

"Help me fight him." Akemi says pointing to Naruto who was looking at Enma in shock.

Enma grumbled but nods nonetheless. Now on agreement, both Enma and Akemi fought Naruto's Shadow Clones. The Clones charged at the two, each one having a Rasengan in hand. Left, right and centre both Akemi and Enma fought the Clones. The two worked flawlessly together, their moves identical. Over the three years, Akemi had been using Enma to help her train. He was definitely a fearsome opponent. However, as weird as it seemed, Enma didn't like Yukiko. He refused to have her present when he trained Akemi. He didn't like looking at her in the slightest, and that's were Haku and Enma got on, their dislike for Yukiko.

When the last Shadow Clone was gone, only one Naruto remained. He grins and charges at Akemi. Enma transforms into the staff, Akemi grabbed it and swung it at Naruto when he got close enough. Naruto tried to grab the staff, but Enma's arms materialised and punched Naruto in the face so he couldn't grab hold of him.

This pattern continued for ten minutes, Naruto would attack, Akemi would defend. Akemi and Enma would attack and Naruto would defend. Neither one of them giving in, only problem was that Akemi was soon going to run out of Chakra, keeping up her Chakra shield and having Enma out for draining her. The only disadvantage of the Chakra shield was that it drained her chakra far too quickly, meaning she couldn't use it long in fights and she needed to pick her moments.

Akemi jumped away and dispelled Enma. Akemi activated her Shīringu and attacked Naruto once more. Both Naruto and Akemi fought with Taijutsu, Akemi was using her fists more and not her legs. But she wasn't landing any hits. Naruto grins, but then he frowns when he starts to feel a little weak.

Akemi grins, she had been draining his chakra, replenishing hers. Now that her chakra was back, she activated her chakra scalpels. She charged at Naruto, feeling much better.

Naruto panics slightly and tries to dodge, but he was too slow. Akemi aimed for his legs, making him immobile. Akemi knew she didn't have long, Naruto's healing factor was the best she knew thanks to the Nine Tails.

" **Genjutsu Shibari!"** Naruto fell to the floor, he was under her Genjutsu. Akemi sighs and relief and goes to knock Naruto out. But he begins to twitch. He had dispelled her Genjutsu, which is a feat not many people could do.

Akemi's eyes widen before she jumps away. Naruto sprang up and began to attack her again but vigour. Akemi threw poison Senbon Needles at Naruto, but nothing would work. The poison would be quickly worked through his system and Akemi was running out of chakra again. She hadn't taken that much of Naruto's chakra but now she wish she had of. Naruto ran at her with a Rasengan in hand, but Akemi couldn't move, she was too tired. She closed her eyes and waited for impact.

Akemi screams when the Rasengan hit her stomach, Naruto look down at his teammate. He thought she would have dodged.

The crowd gasps while some cheer.

Sasuke's eye widen and he shoots up, she didn't dodge.

"Akemi!" Haku shouts standing up.

Gaara was about to jump up when he sees that Akemi was hit, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed and had to force himself to stay seated. Tsunade looked down with concern written on her face.

Down in the arena, Naruto's hand was still on the same place, just hovering over Akemi's stomach. The Rasengan was gone, but the shock was still there. Akemi stood ridged and in pain. Rasengan burnt her, leaving a gaping hole in her stomach and shirt.

Akemi grins, blood dripping from her mouth. "L-looks like you win…" Akemi whispers before falling to her knees and then to the ground.

Naruto stood frozen with wide eyes, what had he done? Akemi falling to the ground brought him back, he kneeled down and started shouting her name. "Akemi-chan!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, trying to wake her up. But her eyes stayed closed and it didn't look like she was breathing.

Temari rushes onto the scene. She checks Akemi's pulse. "She's alive." She says looking to Naruto. Naruto had tears in his eyes. He had hurt his precious friend.

Medics quickly made it onto the scene and rushed Akemi away.

Temari sends Naruto a look full of sympathy. "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

Naruto stood frozen, he looks at his hands in horror. Even with the crowd cheering his name, he paid it no attention.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Akemi's POV**

When I woke up, I thought I was going to be in so much pain from Naruto's Rasengan. But to my surprise and relief, I didn't wake up in any pain. I open my eyes and see that I am back in our apartment in Suna. I slowly sit and still there wasn't any pain. My ruined shirt had been replaced with a new one so I knew I had been changed.

The door opens, I look to the door and see Tsunade. When she sees me awake she smiles. "Nice to see you awake."

"How long?" I ask her.

"A day." Tsunade says walking forward into the room. "Your body needed to recover from the Rasengan wound."

I lift my top up, the wound wasn't there, not even a scar.

"Rasengan wounds are usually very extensive if used at full power. It seemed as though Naruto was holding back." Tsunade comments looking at my stomach where the wound should be but isn't. I felt the slightest bit miffed that Naruto did hold back, but glad at the same time. If he used full power on me then it would have been a lot worse.

"But then again Naruto had his fair share of wounds." Tsunade says with a grin on her face.

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade laughs. "Those chakra scalpels of yours, if you had used them on anyone else, they probably wouldn't have recovered."

"Really?" I ask shocked.

Tsunade nods. "Naruto had the best healing factor so it was healed by the time I got to it. But I saw it, his tendons had been ripped to shreds."

I felt slightly guilty, luckily it was Naruto I went against.

"Who won?" I ask remembering that Naruto would have to face Sasuke. I was rooting for both my teammates, but I wanted Naruto to win. Naruto would have the advantage due to his healing factor and the nearly unlimited amount of chakra he has.

Tsunade laughs heartily. "It was a draw."

My eyes widen. "Really?!"

"Both nearly killed each other too." Tsunade comments harshly, but there was an affectionate glint in her eyes.

"Typical." I mutter.

There was another knock on the door, it opened to reveal Naruto and Haku. When Haku sees me, he runs over and hugs me, "Thank goodness!" He pulls me to arm's length. "You need to stop giving a heart attack!" Haku scolds.

I pat his arms that were wrapped around me. "I'm fine Onii-chan." I look over to Naruto, he wouldn't meet my eyes. He was looking at the floor, guilt shinning in his blue eyes.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Naruto flinches.

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine honestly." I say hoping to make him feel better.

Tsunade nods, agreeing with me. "She's in good health."

"I could have killed you." Naruto whispers. He wouldn't meet my gaze, his posture was tense and his fists were clenched.

I shake my head. "You didn't. You made the Rasengan weaker than it normally is because you didn't want to hurt me."

"I thought you had died!" Naruto shouts looking at the ground, a shadow covering his eyes.

I unwrap Haku's arms from me and stand up. I was a little shaky at first, but I walked over to Naruto and took his hand in mine. Naruto looks at me, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I whisper soothingly. Naruto chokes on a sob and takes me in his arm. He cried into my shoulder, holding onto me tightly. It was a few minutes before Naruto calmed down, when he did he seemed much calmer.

With that sorted I look to Tsunade who was looking at us with a gentle look. "So now what?" I ask.

"Now we head back to Konoha." Sasuke says appearing from the door. When Sasuke sees me, he gives me a once over to make sure I was fine. I smile and nod my head at him. Sasuke nods his head in return.

"Home sounds good right now." I say with a smile.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The next morning we were all ready and packed to leave Suna. We stood at the sand wall waiting. Apparently Gaara wanted to say goodbye before we left. Tsunade had already left beforehand saying how she needed to get back to Konoha to sort out some issues.

It wasn't long before we could see the Sand Siblings.

"I hope you have a safe journey back." Gaara says bowing slightly.

Temari clears her throat and nudges Gaara forward. Gaara glares at his sister before he sighs and turns to me. "Akemi, is it alright if I speak with you in private?" Gaara asks me.

I nod my head. "Sure." I walk forward and walk a little away from my teammates. Once we were in hearing distance away, we stopped.

"Is it your seal?" I ask worried.

Gaara blushes slightly. "I-It's not that."

I tilt my head slightly. "Then what is it?"

Gaara takes a deep breathe. "A-Akemi, I like you."

I laugh slightly. "I like you too, but what is this about?"

Gaara shakes his head. His eyes held determination in them. "No, I love you."

My eyes widen, the smile drops from my face and I tense.

"A-and I was wondering if you would stay here, w-with me." Gaara was nervous, that much I could tell. He couldn't look me in the eyes and he was slightly shaking with nerves.

I almost wanted to take his hand to make him stop shaking, but that would give the wrong message. I didn't like Gaara like he liked me. I saw him as a friend, I couldn't see him as anything more than a friend. But this was Gaara's first crush.

"Gaara…" I whisper. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready to have a relationship."

"Then I'll wait for you." Gaara answers immediately.

I shake my head. "Don't. I will not feel that way about you."

Gaara's shoulders drop, he was getting rejected.

"I only see you as a friend, I'm sorry." I say lowly. I didn't really know what to do, I had never been confessed to before. Yeah sure, Lee asked me three years ago, but he wasn't serious. Gaara was serious though.

Gaara nods his head. "I understand." He turns around and walks back to the group.

I sigh roughly and follow him.

With one last goodbye, and a glance at Gaara, we went on our way. In three days we would be back in Konoha.

"What was that about Akemi-chan?" Naruto asks me curious.

Kakashi chuckles. "I believe Akemi has just received her first confession of love."

"What?!" Naruto shouts. Haku looks at me for confirmation. Even Sasuke was looking at me for an answer.

"It's true." I say sighing.

"And what did you say?" Sasuke asks.

"I turned him down." I answer. I didn't regret turning him down. My rejection may have been harsh, but he needed to hear it. If I had given him the slightest bit of hope that we could be together, he would have taken it. He would have held onto his feelings for me and not let go and I didn't want that for Gaara, I wanted him to be happy.

Sasuke nods his head and doesn't comment on it.

Itachi looks to Haku. "You took that quite well." He thought that Haku would be over the top, he was super protective of me.

Haku grins. "She turned him down, I couldn't be more proud. Any man that my sister does agree to date has to go through me." The evil grin on his face spoke volumes.

Itachi just sighs, he feared for Akemi's future husband.

Naruto on the other hand was still in shock, "…He… confessed?"

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Four days had passed, within three days we arrived back at Konoha and I've been in my bed since. My bed was so soft, oh how much I've missed this bed. I was sleeping peacefully when I was rudely awoken by a consistent knocking on my door. I was so comfy and didn't want to answer, the climate here was perfect. I actually got to sleep under my duvet and not on top of it because of how hot it was.

Without my permission, the door opens. Haku pops his head in and sees me still in bed. "Imouto, the Hokage wants to see you."

I groan in response.

"Apparently it's really important." Haku says trying to convince me.

Still I didn't move.

Haku sighs, "I did warn you." He disappears and I sigh in relief, now I could sleep.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a hear someone running towards my room. My door bursts open and I hear someone shout. "Dattebayo!" This person jumps on me. I groan at the impact, their knee was in my stomach. I remove my duvet from my face and see that it was in fact Naruto who had jumped on me. I should have known…

"Get off me." I growl at him with a glare.

Naruto grins at me. "Then get up."

"No." I pull the cover back over my face, refusing to face the day. Naruto tries to grab the duvet and yank it away, but I have a firm grip of it despite my weak hands from sleeping. This resulted in a tug-a-war between myself and Naruto.

Seeing that I was about to lose, I kicked Naruto off my bed using my legs that he was sitting on. He yelps as he crashed onto the floor… with my duvet.

"God dammit fine!" I shout standing up in a huff.

Naruto grins while lying on the ground.

Kicking Naruto out of my room, I got ready for the day. When I was showered and dressed I came out into the kitchen and saw that Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were there sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Who cooked?" I ask hoping that it wasn't Haku. The food looked really good, but with Haku looks could be deceiving.

"I did." Itachi says not looking up from his food.

I nod my head and sit down, also grabbing some food.

"I could have cooked you know." Haku says.

"You can't cook." Itachi answers bluntly.

I tense were I was and look at Haku's reaction. He just rolls his eyes. "Imouto thinks I cook very well, don't you." There was the puppy-dog look again, I couldn't say no to that face.

"Yeah." I say not looking at Haku. There's no way I could tell him.

Itachi rolls his eyes and continues with his food. Sasuke smirks at the situation that I'm in making me glare at him. Naruto also looks nervous, he had tasted Haku's cooking before, and never again would he touch the stuff, even if it was ramen.

After eating, Sasuke, Naruto and I headed for Tsunade's office. As we ran, Naruto looked to us. "What do you recon she wants?"

I shrug. "Possibly a mission."

Sasuke grunts agreeing with me.

We don't stop until we reach her office. Knocking on the door we were given permission to enter. Inside the office was Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks confused.

Sakura smiles sadly.

"She's handing in her resignation." Tsunade answers Naruto.

I look at Sakura with wide eyes. "You're what?!"

"I'm moving to another team actually." Sakura answers, her voice low. She took one glance at Sasuke and her gaze become saddened.

"B-but why?" I ask.

"I'm not needed. You three get on so well and when I'm with you three I feel left out, like you're hiding a secret from me." Sakura admits, she wouldn't look at any of us, not even Sasuke.

Sasuke nods his head, agreeing with what she says.

"Where are you going then?" Naruto asks with a worried look.

Sakura smiles slightly. "It'll be a new team, they need a medic and since Akemi-chan is the medic on Team Seven, I'll be the one to move."

"Who's on the team?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura looks almost hopeful that Sasuke will tell her she's being stupid and that she is needed. But he doesn't say anything. "Ex-ROOT members." Sakura answers.

I look to Tsunade. "Really?"

Tsunade nods her head. "There are some ROOT members that renounced their loyalty to Danzo and are willing to come back into society."

"Who are they?" Sasuke asks again, there was a flash of annoyance on his face. The mere mention of Danzo made him annoyed.

"Someone called Sai and another called Asura." Sakura answers.

I knew who Sai was, he was the one who replaced Sasuke in Shippuden. He was also the assassin that Danzo sent after me three years ago. But I didn't know this Asura person.

"You know you don't have to leave?" I tell Sakura in a gentle voice.

Sakura shakes her head. "I have to. The more I'm on this team the less I feel needed." Sakura turns to Tsunade and bows. With that she leaves the office.

"Now at least we don't have to pretend." Sasuke says with a blank face. Now that Sakura wasn't part of our team we wouldn't have to watch what we said around her. She was the only one who didn't know about me being from another world.

I smack his arm. "Be nice." Even though I was kind of happy she wasn't on our team. I and Sakura have a complicated relationship to say the least.

"There's also another reason why you three are here." Tsunade says getting our attention.

Naruto tilts his head. "And that is?"

Tsunade grins. "I'm promoting you three to Chunin."

"Really?!" Naruto and I shout together. Sasuke's eye widen for a moment before they went back to normal and he smirks.

Tsunade nods. "Of course." She waved over Shizune who brings out three Chunin vests for us. Naruto immediately grabs it and tries it on, a perfect fit. Sasuke had more restraint and tried his on gracefully.

I look at the vest in my hands and make a face. I hated the colour. "Do we have to wear it?" I ask with a strained look.

"For about a month yes." Shizune answers with a smile.

"No." I say.

"Put it on." Tsunade says, a threatening glare in her eyes.

I return the glare. "No."

"JUST PUT THE DAMN THING ON!" Tsunade shouts at me standing up.

I grumble and put the vest on and it fit perfectly. I still didn't like it though. I would be counting down the days until I could take it off.

Tsunade huffs and sits back down. After calming down she speaks. "After careful consideration and a high recommendation from my ANBU Captain, I decided to make you three Chunin."

"Who's your ANBU Captain?" Naruto asks.

A shadow appears on the window ledge.

Itachi Uchiha.

"No way!" I shout. I never thought the Council would allow this, but this was awesome.

Sasuke looked just as shocked. "Nii-san?" His brother hadn't told him this news.

"This is so cool!" Naruto exclaims.

Tsunade smirks. "You're dismissed now, now go show people those vests!" Tsunade sends me a warning look to keep the vest on. I scowl and cross my arms.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Walking back into my apartment I was greeted by the sight of Haku grinning widely at me. He saw my vest when I walk in and gave me a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it imouto." Haku says.

I return the hug. "Did you doubt me?"

Haku chuckles and let's go of me. "Never."

I grin widely. I had made Chunin. Naruto and Sasuke were also made up that they are Chunin now. Naruto was prancing around the village with the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. If he's like this becoming a Chunin I wonder what he's going to be like when he becomes Hokage. Sasuke was happy too, there was a slight grin on his face. He would never react the same as Naruto, if he did I would be very worried.

Haku frowns. "However, there is something that I want to discuss with you."

My grin falls. I didn't like the tone he was using. "What?"

"Akemi, you're growing into a woman now," Haku starts by saying. "And you may start dating _boys_ …"

My eyes widen when I realise where this conversation was heading.

"And you may even want to start… doing _stuff_ with those boys."

"Stop!" I shout holding my hands out. Haku was trying to have the birds and the bees talk with me. I already had it back in my world from my mum, which by the way is totally awkward. It was traumatising the first time and I didn't fancy going through it again.

Haku sends me a confused look. "But imouto?"

I shake my head, "I've already had this talk. I don't need it again!"

Haku sighs in relief. "Oh thank god." He didn't want to give me the talk either, but he felt as if he had a duty since he was my older brother.

"Haku," I ask, "Who's the one who gave you the talk?" His parents were killed when he was younger and he was cared for by Zabuza. I don't see Zabuza as the type to explain this sort of thing.

Haku blushes. "Zabuza did…"

Let's just say it took me a while to get off the floor with how much I was laughing. Haku's embarrassed face made it even harder to calm down.


	6. Sora

Sora

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I know I said I wasn't doing fillers in the prequel, but I feel if I don't do the fillers in the Shippuden then Pain's attack is going to happen to early and make the story seemed rushed. I loved the pace of the prequel so I don't want to ruin it now.**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and I were travelling to the Fire Temple and I was still wearing the ugly Chunin vest. I absolutely hated the vest and being forced to wear it made me hate it even more. If it was a different colour I wouldn't have minded. However, Naruto and Sasuke were proudly wearing there's which was slightly annoying. I was counting down the days to which I didn't have to wear the vest. Kakashi seemed to be looking at our vests in pride, I think he was proud of us, even though he would never say it out loud.

If I remember correctly from the anime, this is where we meet Sora, someone who has some of the Nine Tails chakra inside him. Tsunade sent us on this mission to help prevent the other graves being robbed. While we were travelling, I noticed that Naruto looked very distracted. His eyes looked misty. I left him alone for now, but when we stopped for a break, I confronted him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" I ask him. Sasuke was getting fire wood and Kakashi was securing the area for our break so we could relax.

Naruto looks surprised but flashes me a fake smile. "Nothing."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Lie."

Naruto drops his fake smile and sighs deeply. "I've been having these weird dreams."

I nod my head. In the anime he also had the dreams were he saw Sora's arm. Naruto must have a connection to the Nine Tail's chakra that is inside of Sora.

"Let me guess, it's of a guy in a temple. His arm looks deformed and is wrapped in bandaging." I say with a small smirk.

"Yeah! Exactly that!" Naruto exclaims, "But how did you-?" He stops when he sees my smirk and pouts.

"I hate it when you do that sometimes." Naruto grumbles under his breathe.

I laugh at Naruto's pout.

"Do you know why I'm having those dreams?" Naruto asks me.

I stop laughing and think. I cast my mind back to the anime. I didn't really pay much attention to fillers, but I did find this one slightly interesting.

"Jiraya has explained your heritage, right?" I ask Naruto. Before I left with Haku and Yukiko three years ago, I asked Jiraya to explain to Naruto his heritage. It was something that he needed to know, and I would hate to deny Naruto the truth. Naruto had been asking me for ages if I knew who his parents were, but I couldn't tell him, I didn't know how to explain for one. I also felt that Jiraya was the best person for the job, after all Jiraya is like a father to Naruto.

Naruto nods his head. His body relaxes now that he knows the truth about his past. It tormented him for years. To be told was a relief and to be told that his parents didn't abandon was the best feeling in the world. His parents had loved him.

"The Nine Tail's chakra was too much for you to handle as an infant. Some chakra from the Nine Tails was left behind and it's inside another person." I explain to Naruto.

"Does this guy in my dreams have that chakra inside him?" Naruto asks me.

I nod my head. "He does."

Naruto slowly nods his head solemnly. I pat his shoulder in reassurance, when I touched his shoulder, he flinched. He was too deep in thought and didn't realise I had placed a hand on his shoulder. Once he saw it was my hand, he relaxed.

"Any better?" I ask.

Naruto grins. "Much."

After having a break, we set off again. We soon arrived at the meeting point, but there was no one there. Kakashi looks up, it was starting to get dark and they would need to rest or find shelter. He hadn't anticipated that the monks wouldn't be there to greet them. I had informed Kakashi that Chiriku and the monks would be late, but he seemed even later than usual. We had sent them a message changing the meeting point as well.

"So what's this mission about then?" Naruto asks Kakashi, he wasn't really listening when they were getting briefed. But he knew one of us would fill him in.

Kakashi sighs but doesn't scold him, knowing his student well to know that he didn't listen. "We're stopping people from robbing the graves."

Sasuke doesn't look impressed. "What's so important about these graves?"

"They're the graves of the Twelve Guardian Ninja." Kakashi answers them.

This didn't do much but make Sasuke and Naruto confused. "What?" Naruto says.

I cross my arms and try to think back. "They are a group of twelve elite warriors who had left their village and pledged their lives to protect the Fire Daimyō."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "That sounds really cool!"

"Are they strong?" Sasuke questions.

"Of course." Kakashi answers. "We even have an ex-member in Konoha."

Naruto looks at Kakashi with an eager look. "Who?! Who?!"

"Asuma." I say.

Sasuke frowns and looks at me. "How do you know?"

I send him a look, he should know why I know. Sasuke sighs and looks away catching my look. He got the message.

"Each member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja can be identified by the kanji for 'Fire' marked on the waist-sashes they wear." Kakashi says.

"Wow." Naruto marvels, "who knew that Shikamaru's sensei was so cool."

Kakashi looked a little put off.

"You're still cool sensei." I say patting his shoulder.

"So people are trying to steal their bodies?" Sasuke asks getting back to the mission.

Kakashi nods his head.

"What for?" Naruto asks.

"The people taking the bodies plan to resurrect them and attack Konoha. They will also be after someone at the temple." I answer them. I had informed Tsunade and she had been sending ANBU to the villages that they had been attacking. Unlike in the anime, they hadn't had a chance to massacre the villagers because of the protection. But I do not doubt this will make them even more desperate to get the bodies.

"Then we definitely need to stop them!" Naruto exclaims, determination shinning in his cobalt eyes.

Sasuke nods his head, agreeing with Naruto.

Hours passed and still there was no sign of Chiriku and the monks. We were all starting to get annoyed. Even Kakashi was getting agitated with waiting. "Me and Sasuke will go look for them, you two stay here in case they do arrive." Kakashi says standing up. Sasuke follows his example and leaves me and Naruto sitting on the ground waiting.

Naruto groaned. "This is boring!" He was looking around, looking for something to get his attention.

"It is isn't it?" I agree with Naruto.

I and Naruto started to play games to keep ourselves occupied, it seemed that Kakashi and Sasuke were gone for a bit. However, it seemed that Naruto was getting more and more agitated. He was so distracted that he lost 'rock paper scissors'.

Naruto scowls after losing for the fifth time in a row. "I'm going for a walk!"

"Naruto-kun, we have to stay here." I say to him. I was annoyed myself, all I wanted was at this point to go to bed. But it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. I wanted Naruto to avoid having a frosty meeting with Sora.

Naruto grumbles. He looks at me with a pleading look. "Come on!"

Looking around, I couldn't sense Kakashi or Sasuke for miles. Who knew how long they were going to be. Sighing, I stand up. "Alright."

"Yes!" Naruto cheers.

Naruto and I walk through the forest. Naruto looks around with a disappointed look. "I was hoping that something interesting would happen." I smile to myself. In the anime he got chased by a warthog, finding the hidden tomb by accident.

We stop suddenly. Since I wasn't paying attention I look to Naruto, who grabbed my arm so I would stop. "What is it Naruto-kun?" I ask him.

"Akemi-chan, isn't that from a barrier jutsu you use?" Naruto asks pointing to the talisman discarded on the floor.

I follow his line of sight. Not too far away lying on the grass was a talisman. It looked beat up and used. The other talismans had been broken too by the looks of this talisman. "It is." I tell Naruto going to pick it up.

"So that means this is a hidden tomb?" Naruto asks looking around.

I nod my head.

Naruto and I walk closer to the hidden tomb. I see an open stairway leading downwards. Pointing it out to my teammate, we head over to the opening. We share a look. "Should we?" Naruto asks with uncertainty on his face.

I sigh, there was no way of avoiding meeting Sora now. So I nod my head. "Might as well,"

Walking down the open stairway, we were met with darkness. Lighting up a glow stick each, we walked further into the tomb. We stopped when we came across a large open space, with a space were the stone tomb should sit, however it was gone.

"The coffin is gone, we're too late." Naruto says.

Hearing footsteps behind us. Naruto and I turn around. "Who's there?!" Naruto asks loudly.

Knowing that it was Sora, I felt no need to worry. He would assume that we stole the coffin and attack us. However, Naruto shut off his light and jumped away. I followed his example and jump next to him.

"He's Sora, he's from the Fire Temple." I whisper over to Naruto.

Naruto relaxes slightly, the shadow wasn't a grave robber.

The shadow stops when he is a few feet away from us. I got a good look at Sora. Sora looked to be sixteen years old, has straight shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve, to hide his 'demon arm'.

A gust of wind blew into the tomb. The wind became so strong that I and Naruto flew up and were pushed back into the ceiling. I used my hand to cover my face and grunt in slight pain when my back hit the wall ceiling. I manage to open one eye, but opening the other eye made them water from the powerful wind.

Sora glares at me and Naruto. "Take this, **Juuha Shou**!"

A burst of a chakra blade came towards me and Naruto, however there was no way of avoiding it. Sora's wind had us trapped against the ceiling.

"Shit!" Naruto shouts as Sora's attack makes contact with both of us. The sheer force of attack broke through the ceiling, breaking the rock that kept the tomb protected. Naruto and I were in the air when we see that Sora had jumped after us.

"We're not the grave robbers!" I try to reason with him.

Sora doesn't look convinced. "I don't believe you!"

We land on the ground, Sora stretches his arm out, revealing his triple blade claw. He runs at us, and when he was near enough, he engulfed his weapon in chakra and swiped. I and Naruto jumped out of the way. I look at the where we just stood, there were claw marks imprinted onto the grass.

"I'm not just going to sit back and let him attack us!" Naruto shouts in frustration. He made a hand seal and made several Shadow Clones.

Sora looks at the sheer number and looks surprised. He jumps into the air. **"Juuha Shou!"** Using his other arm, he swiped it at us, sending another chakra blade at us. I jumped out of the way this time, but the blade soon annihilated Naruto's Shadow Clones. Sora lands on the ground and smirks when he only sees one Naruto left.

"We're from Konoha, we're on a mission to help the Fire Temple." I step forward, hoping to end the battle.

"Shut up!" Sora yells sending a wind blade at me.

I jump out of the way, faintly hearing Naruto shout my name. The wind blade changed direction and tried to hit me from behind. But as luck would have it, I had activated my chakra shield the minute I was outside the tomb. When the wind blade did nothing to me, I grabbed it and shattered it in my hands.

Sora looks at me in shock. "W-what?! How the hell can someone like you do that?!"

I glare at him. "You know what, you can have him." I walk away, leaving Naruto to deal with Sora. I stand by glaring at Sora. I was done trying to convince him that we weren't the grave robbers, I'm just going to let his ass get beat by Naruto.

Naruto grins and makes more Shadow Clones.

Sora grits his teeth. **"Juuha Shou!"** The wind blade flew to Naruto and his clones, but Naruto had a plan this time.

Naruto and his Clones jump into the air and out of the way of the wind blade. They attack Sora with Taijutsu, the first Clone aiming for Sora's face. Sora swiped the Clone with his three bladed claw, killing the clone. The second clone tried to attack from the front, but was quickly disposed of, a third clone tried to sneak up behind him, but was also dealt with.

The real Naruto jumped at Sora with a Rasengan in hand. "Take this!"

Sora puts forward his demon arm and aims it at Naruto. Just before Naruto's attack and Sora's fist come into contact, Sora shouts. " **Juuha Reppuu Shou**!" Blue chakra engulfed Sora's arm and violent winds were emitted from his attack. Rasengan and Sora's attack caused an explosion, sending both parties back. Sora however wasn't standing. He was on the floor struggling to get up while Naruto was standing looking mostly unharmed.

Sora got back onto his feet and went to attack again, but he was stopped. "Stop, Sora!"

I look to where the noise came from. It was Chiriku with Sasuke and Kakashi behind him. They were running over to us. I walk over back to Naruto's side and see if he needed to be healed. I didn't even look at Sora, I'm sure he would be fine.

Kakashi sighed when he sees Naruto look slightly scruffy. "What happened?"

Naruto point at Sora. "He attacked us thinking we were the grave robbers!"

"But they are!" Sora protests hiding his other arm behind his back. "I came to investigate, I was worried that the hidden tomb would get robbed. When investigated, I found the torn down coffin was stolen and they were inside!" Sora points to Naruto and myself.

"We found the barrier broken too." I say handing Chiriku the talisman that we found. "We also went to investigate and Sora found us." Chiriku takes the talisman and nods to the other two monks. The other monks went to investigate for themselves.

"Then he came out of nowhere and attacked us!" Naruto shouts glaring at Sora.

"But you were in the tomb first!" Sora argues leaning into Naruto.

Naruto leans forward and shouts. "And the coffin was already gone when I and Akemi-chan went in!"

"Prove it!" Sora yells.

"You prove it!" Naruto shouts back.

"I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Shut up!" I yell at the both of them sending Naruto and Sora deathly glares. I was starting to get a migraine with these two. Naruto I could handle, he's my teammate and I've grown used to his loud tendencies. Sora however was really getting on my last nerve. Naruto calms down instantly and sends me an apologetic look.

Sora glares at me. "Why don't you but out?!"

Sasuke smirks from behind me. Naruto laughs slightly while Kakashi looks nervous.

"What did you say?" I ask him again with a sweet smile. But the rage was building behind this sweet smile. Haku told me himself how scary that was.

Sora rolls his eyes, not catching on. "Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said shut up!"

I smile again and reel my arm back. My fist hits him smack bang in the face, hearing his nose crack under the pressure I smirk, satisfied with my work. Sora groans in pain from the floor cradling his face.

Kakashi sighs. "Akemi, heal him."

"I will, soon." I say looking quite happy with myself.

"Is that him?" Sasuke leans into me and asks quietly so only I could hear. He was referring to when I mentioned earlier that the robbers were after a monk member, I should have expected Sasuke to click on so soon.

"Yep." I answer him.

Sasuke nods his head and leans back, satisfied with the answer.

Chiriku speaks up. "Brethren from Konoha, I am Chiriku of the Fire Temple. I apologise for not coming sooner, but an issue was raised that needed my full attention."

Sora groans and stands up, blood falling from his nose. "They're the guests?"

Chiriku sends us an apologetic look. "This is Sora, a monk in training, also from the temple."

"I thought monks were meant to be respectful." Naruto comments glaring at Sora.

Sora scowls and looks ready to argue. But Chiriku sends him a stern look.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, the team leader. This is Naruto, Akemi and Sasuke." Kakashi introduces us, pointing at us as he says our name.

Sora takes no notice of our names and looks to the Chiriku. "I already said it, we don't need any help from Konoha."

"If you don't need our help then why are the tombs missing." Sasuke comments crossing his arms. Sora sends a glare, but Sasuke returns one back full force. Sora flinches back. No one could beat the Uchiha glare.

The two monks came rushing back. "Chiriku-sama! Kitane-sama's coffin has been stolen, with no traces of forced entry." One monk says breathlessly and with panic laced in his tone.

"Whoever it was needed to be an extremely capable ninja to break the barrier." I say with thought. I already knew who did it, but no one else does. I haven't even told my teammate about then yet. I would need to soon though.

Sora sends me a scathing look. "And how would you know?"

I send him a dark look. "I happen to know that barrier jutsu inside and out. I think I would know."

Sora backs down slightly under my glare.

Chiriku turns to the two monks. "You two head back and make preparations for the other tombs to be protected. Also strengthen the temple's security and start preparations for an emergency situation." Chiriku instructs the other monks. The monks nod their heads and run off.

Chiriku looks to our team. "Let us return to the Fire Temple for now."

Kakashi nods his head. "Understood."

Feeling a glare, I turn my head. Sora was glaring at me and Naruto. I looked away, there was no point in glaring back, and it may only start an argument. I sigh to myself, the filler had only just begun and I couldn't wait for it to be over already.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

We made it back to the Fire Temple within minutes. I had been forced to heal Sora, who was even more reluctant to be healed by me. He seems to have taken an instant disliking to me and Naruto. He tried to act rude to Sasuke, but he soon put Sora in his place. Sora hasn't even tried to bug Sasuke since and has left him alone. Along the way, Naruto tried to make conversation with Sora, but he was met with glares and silence. Naruto eventually gave up and walked back in line with me and Sasuke.

We all sat in a room, with Chiriku on one side and our team on the other. Kakashi sat in front of us, while Sasuke, I and Naruto sat behind him in that order. With us settled, the conversation began.

"What do you believe people would want with the bodies?" Chiriku asks us, wondering what we thought on the matter.

Kakashi went into a thinking pose. "It's possible that the grave robbers want to bring them back. However, I only knew one person who was able to do this, and he is dead. Or, they may want the information within the body."

Sasuke's fists clench and his form becomes tense. I send him a side glance, the hate in his onyx eyes shone brightly.

"So the guys inside these four hidden tombs must've been pretty awesome, huh?" Naruto says with a grin. Not noticing that Sasuke was tense. After a few moments, Sasuke calmed down and relaxed.

Chiriku smiles, "Yes. They were indeed 'awesome'. But more importantly, they were good people. With the Fire Temple in the middle to the east, west, south and north lies the graves of Nauma, Seito, Tau'u and Kitane. They were also members of the Twelve Ninja Guardians. I, myself was all too ready to sacrifice myself to protect the Fire Daimyō. The Twelve Ninja Guardians are people who share the view that the Fire Daimyō must be protected." Chiriku explains to us with a reminiscent smile as though he was thinking about the past.

I look at his sash that as tied around his waist. His word and the sash were the only indication that he was part of the Twelve Ninja Guardians.

Chiriku sighs. "Those four gave their lives to the Fire Country at a young age. A few members of the Twelve tried to stage a coup d'état, and resulting clash resulted in the entire group falling apart. They wanted to dismantle Konoha Village and place all military power under the Fire Daimyō's control."

"So they wanted rid of the Hokage." I say.

Chiriku nods his bald head. "Their plan went as far as preparing to move the Fire Daimyō. And at the same time, they had prepared to attack several other countries."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly, "They what?"

Sasuke sends him a glare to shut up.

Chiriku looks at us grimly. "They didn't care about the fine balance of peace between the Five Great Countries. They believed that true peace would only come if the Fire Country conquered the world and united all nations under its banner."

"They were extremists." Sasuke comments.

Chiriku nods at Sasuke, "Yes. We tried all kinds of negotiations, but in the end, war is war. The Fire Daimyō realised how far they had taken things and the six who staged the coup died. But Kitane, Nauma, Tou'u and Seito were sacrificed too."

"I'm surprised that Asuma wasn't assigned this mission." Naruto says.

Kakashi shakes his head. "There would have been too much emotional involvement. It wouldn't have been wise."

Chiriku perks up at Asuma's name. "Asuma? How is he?"

"He's doing great." Kakashi tells Chiriku.

Chiriku seemed to relax when Kakashi told him this.

Our attention was soon pulled away when we heard shouting. It didn't sound like an argument, it sounded like a bunch of people fighting. Chiriku also takes notice to the noise. "The men are beginning their evening practice." He says explaining the noise to us.

"Can we see?" Sasuke asks.

Chiriku nods his head and stands up. We follow his example and stand up. Walking out the room and to the outside, we see a large group of monks all fighting each other. The moves weren't aggressive though, they were calm and agile.

One person in particular caught Naruto's attention.

It was Sora. He was practicing with another monks, his facial expression passive. The way he fought it was obvious to us that he was holding back a lot. He looked too relaxed and his moves seemed almost lazy.

Naruto's expression was filled with annoyance. He had fought with Sora, and he didn't fight like that with him. "He's pissing me off." Naruto grumbles.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "What are you talking about dobe?"

Naruto ignores the Uchiha's insult. "He isn't even trying!" Naruto complains. When Naruto sees that the training has stopped, he runs over to Sora and stands there.

"What is the dobe doing?" Sasuke asks me, watching Naruto. He was also watching Sora to make sure he didn't do anything.

"Naruto knows he's holding back and doesn't like that." I explain to him quietly so Chiriku couldn't hear. The last thing I needed was someone else knowing the truth about my knowledge.

We all watched as Naruto approached Sora. When Sora sees Naruto, annoyance flashes in his eyes. It wasn't long before the two started to fight, I could see that Naruto was taunting Sora, to try and get him to fight seriously. It didn't take too long, Sora didn't have that much patience to begin with. Just as Sora was getting serious and actually enjoying the fight with Naruto, his attacks became sloppy and his form tense. Looking around, I could see the other monks staring at Sora with a judging look. They were staring him down, judging him with their gazes.

Sasuke also notices this. "Why are the monks shunning him?" He asks Chiriku looking at the scene intently.

Chiriku closes his eyes and sighs in disappointment. "They fear him."

Looking into the eyes of the monks, you could see fear and hatred. They were looking at Sora, waiting for him to mess up and once he did, they would pounce. Naruto noticed the stares and felt his insides freeze. Those stares were familiar, it looked like the villagers stare in Konoha, and how they used to treat him. Naruto had been wondering why Sora's move became sloppy and that's when he noticed the stares, the horrible stares.

Anger soon became Sora's main emotion. He shouts as he goes to attack Naruto again, but this time he raises his 'demon arm'.

Seeing as it was going to go too far, Chiriku intervenes. "Enough, Sora!" Chiriku orders in a stern tone.

Hearing his voice, Sora stops immediately. However, Naruto wasn't able to stop his attack due to it being too late. Naruto ending up kicking Sora in the chin, kicking him to the floor. Slowly Sora stands up and wipes the blood from his chin away with his sleeve. He turns away with downcast eyes and walks away into the trees.

Chiriku turns to us. "I'll show you your rooms for the time being." He turns around and walks away, with us following him in tow. Kakashi and Chiriku walk a head of us, while I, Naruto and Sasuke hang back.

Naruto soon catches up. His face was solemn, a frown didn't suite him.

"Quit moping." Sasuke tells him, not even looking at Naruto as they walked.

"I'm not moping." Naruto denies while crossing his arms.

"You noticed the stares then?" I ask.

Naruto goes silent, he nods while looking at the ground. He remembers how the villagers used to treat him, how they made him feel. It had been years since he had even looked back on his memories, he didn't like to think about the bad times in his life. But seeing Sora and his reaction brought back unwanted memories.

"They hate him." Naruto mumbles.

I nod my head.

Sasuke turns his head and looks to me. "Do you know why?"

Naruto also looks up, interest shinning in his eyes.

"Yes. But not here." I tell them. I would tell them when we were in a safe location where there was no chance to anyone listening in.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

We had been shown our rooms, Naruto and Sasuke had to share, which they weren't too happy about. I and Kakashi got our own rooms, Kakashi because he was the team leader and I got one because I was the only girl. We all decided to gather in Kakashi's room to not arouse suspicion. If we met in his room it would look like we were focusing on the mission so no one could question us.

Kakashi had placed a silencing jutsu on the room, so we were safe to speak.

"Why do the monks hates Sora?" Naruto asks me as we all sat down. We sat around a low table. Naruto and Sasuke were at my sides while Kakashi sat opposite me.

"Remember what I told you?" I ask Naruto looking at him.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "You mean he has the Nine Tails chakra inside his arm?"

I nod my head, confirming what he just said.

"But I thought it was sealed inside of him." Sasuke says pointing to Naruto. His face was passive but his eyes showed that he was confused.

"It is," I say. "But Naruto-kun was only an infant."

"And that amount of chakra would be too much for an infant to handle. So there was some left over, and it ended up in Sora." Kakashi finishes, putting the pieces together.

"And that's why the grave robbers are after him." Sasuke says, remembering what I said about the grave robbers being after someone at the temple.

Naruto jumps in. "So who are the grave robbers?"

"It's a group of four people. They are Fudō, Fūka, Fuen and Furido. Fudō is quite arrogant, and it's because of that he ends up underestimating his opponent a lot. Fūka is a very dangerous kunoichi, possibly the strongest out of the grave robbers. She has something called the **Execution by Kiss** technique were she can kill you with one kiss." I explain to them so that if they ever come across any of them, they would be aware.

Naruto looks freaked out. "She kisses people to death?!"

I nod my head.

Kakashi smirks under his mask, that kind of death didn't seem too bad.

"What about the other two?" Sasuke asks getting down to business, ignoring his perverted teacher.

"Fuen is the most intellectual member, however she is very weak when it comes to physically fighting. Furido is the leader, he has no morals and doesn't care who he has to sacrifice." I finish, leaving out the part where Furido is actually Kazuma and Sora's father. There was no reason to inform them yet.

"When do you think we will be facing them?" Kakashi asks.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but there was frantic knocking at the door. "Chiriku has asked for your presence!" A monks explains to us out of breathe.

"My guess is now." I say standing up.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

We were running through the trees. Chiriku and Sora were the only monks with us, recruits would come later if Chiriku sent word for them. Kakashi looks to Chiriku. "Isn't this the opposite direction from where the hidden tombs are?" Kakashi asks jumping from tree to tree.

Chiriku looks to Kakashi. "The thieves are carrying heavy coffins, as well as the corpses inside. With the Fire Temple at the centre, only sheer cliffs lie in the realms of Genbu, Seiryuu and Byakko. So if they wanted to escape these woods, the only route left is Suzaku, to the south."

Kakashi nods his head. "Got it."

It wasn't long before we came to a clearing. There was a slight cliff, but then the rest of a grassy field.

"Whoa, this is a killer view." Naruto says smiling.

Sasuke snorts, of course Naruto would make a comment now. He looks around and see the four coffins travelling at a fast pace. "Over there." He points out. We all follow his line of sight to see the four coffins make a trail in the grassy field.

"Eh? Sora do you see that?!" Naruto exclaims, hitting Sora on the back.

Sora shouts back angrily. "Of course I see them!"

"There's no mistaking it. Those are the stolen coffins." Chiriku says. "But why are they moving them so carelessly?"

"It looks like it a trap." I say.

Sasuke nods his head, agreeing with me. "If we attack were would be no place for us to hide."

"But there wouldn't be a place to hide for them either." Naruto points out.

"However, that's what they may want." Kakashi says.

Sora looks at us with a frustrated look. "Why aren't you doing anything?! We could lose them!"

"And we could be moving into a trap." I say to Sora. We were walking into a trap, but I couldn't say this outright, it would look suspicious. Chiriku and Sora would question how I know and it would be a disaster.

Sora scowls. "Well if you aren't going to do anything then I will." Sora jumps from the cliff and runs after the coffins.

"Sora!" Chiriku shouts out, but Sora ignores him.

Kakashi looks to us. "Naruto, you follow Sora. Sasuke and Akemi you take the other two coffins, I'll cover you." Naruto looked like he was going to complain, but he kept his mouth shut. He could deal with Sora, the mission was more important.

"Hai!" We all say before we ran after Sora and the coffins.

Kakashi looks at Chiriku. "Chiriku, please stay here in case we need to contact the Fire Temple."

Chiriku nods his head. "Understood."

Catching up to Sora was easy. However, the coffins were travelling at a fast pace. But then they stopped suddenly and sat upright in the field. As we got closer to the coffins, I look upwards to the other side of the field where Furido/Kazuma would be. Naruto was about to touch a coffin by leap frogging over Sora, but Sora grabbed Naruto's ankle and made him fall to the ground, inches away from the coffins. Without warning, the coffins started spinning and drilled their way into the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Kakashi asks as we catch up to them.

Naruto stands up and brushes himself off. He offers his hand to Sora so he can stand up, but Sora snubs it and stands on his own. "They just went underground." Naruto says with a confused look on his face.

Sora scowls. "If this goon hadn't got in my way, I could have at least recovered one of them."

"You need to work as a team." I stress to Sora.

"I don't need to!" Sora shouts at me.

"Which is why you failed." Sasuke points out with a glare. When Sora saw this glare, he backed down.

"Somethings off." Kakashi says suddenly getting our attention. "Their presence has completely vanished."

"I said it was a trap, and it is one." I say looking at Sora since he was the one who didn't believe me.

The earth began to shake and large rock pillars started appearing from the ground right in front of me. I hear my teammates yell out in surprise, but I couldn't see them. A rock pillar had separated me from them. I tried jumping around the rock, but more started to appear out of nowhere. The more I jumped up, the higher the pillars became. One rock pillar nearly crushed me, but I managed to jump away in time. By the time the earth stopped moving, I was certain I was alone.

Sighing, I begin to walk around. I took a step and the ground opened up below me, I tried to use my Sais to stop me from falling, but I was already at the bottom by the time I got my Sais out. Looking around I couldn't see anyone. It was dark and there were tunnels.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Kakashi had just got away from a trap barely. Walking around he didn't see any entrances or exists. He was going to summon his tracker dogs to find his students when he hears someone behind him.

"I'm surprised that you were able to survive that. My technique was perfect. I guess Fuen's blueprint wasn't aggressive enough."

Kakashi turns around and sees a man who he would assume was Fudō. Kakashi studies his opponent. Fudō had short messy black hair and black triangular markings on each of his cheeks. He wore a robe with stripes at the side and grey long pants and sandals for his feet.

"I take it you're here to fight me." Kakashi says.

Fudō grins. "Maybe."

"How about you tell me how to get out of here? I need to find my students." Kakashi says in a relaxed tone.

This seemed to throw Fudō off, he looks at Kakashi with surprise. He didn't seem bothered, but why? Fudō recovers quickly and smirks cockily. "Doesn't matter, you're going to become a corpse soon enough."

"We'll see about that." Kakashi replies. Under his mask he was smirking, Akemi was right, he was very arrogant. But that would be his downfall.

"Why don't we test my power against yours?" Fudō suggests. He makes a hand seal with one hand. " **Doton: Ari Jigoku!** " The earth beneath Kakashi turned soft and it pulled Kakashi into it. Kakashi struggled, but it was no use, he couldn't get free. Soon his head disappeared and so did Fudō's Jutsu. Fudō smirks, thinking that he had won. But he was soon disappointed when Kakashi jumps down from the ceiling.

"B-but how?" Fudō demands.

"You really think I would just walk into a trap?" Kakashi replies smirking under his mask.

Fudō sneers and this time decides to attack Kakashi with Taijutsu. Jumping into the air, he reeled his arm back and thrust it forward. Kakashi would have met his attack with his own, but he noticed the way the light shinned off Fudō. It looked like his skin was coated with something. Deciding not to take the risk, Kakashi jumped out of the way. A second later, Fudō's fist made contact with the ground, shattering it like glass.

Fudō growls in frustration. "You need to do more than just dodge when you're up against me."

"We'll see about that." Kakashi answers him mockingly.

Fudō casts Kakashi a dark look before attacking again. He runs at Kakashi and reels back his arm, it shines like a rock on the light. Kakashi dodges the attack once more and jumps into the air. He decides to test his theory. He throws three explosive kunai at Fudō, but they bounce off him. They land on the ground and explode in seconds.

Kakashi lands and waits. Once the dusts settles, he sees that the explosive kunai had absolutely no effect on him.

Fudō laughs. "That tickled!"

Kakashi sends clones after him, but they were beaten easily. Fudō jumps after Kakashi and aims a punch at him. Kakashi dodges in time, the wall behind him being destroyed. Fudō jumps after him again, destroying anything that got in his way.

"Jumpy little pest." Fudō sneers at Kakashi jumped away again.

Kakashi lands a little bit away. Once his feet were on the ground, Fudō makes a hand seal. " **Doton: Ganban Kyuu!** " Rocks appeared from the ground and wrapped itself around Kakashi.

Fudō grins. "That's that."

He jumps down to Kakashi's coffin and laughs mockingly. "I guess I'll at least mark his grave." He places his hand on the grave, making a Leaf Village symbol appear on the grave. Once he was satisfied, he jumped away.

Once Kakashi was certain that Fudō was gone, the real him appeared from the ceiling. His Shadow Clone had been fighting him the whole time while the real him was watching. He was analysing Fudō for the future battle they were more than likely going to have.

"He overestimated his techniques." Kakashi laughs to himself. "You should always confirm your kills."

Now Kakashi could focus on finding his students.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Walking around I came across a few traps that I managed to dodge. After a few moments of walking, I came across a fork in the road. I look at the two entrances, this seemed very familiar and I didn't know why. I decided to go for the right side when I came across a trap. I jumped away from the pitfall just in time.

"This must be the right way then." I mumble to myself.

"Not quite." A voice echoes.

I freeze, that voice was familiar. No wonder this scene was familiar, I was going against Fūka. In the anime she went against Naruto, but if I'm going against her, who is Naruto going against? I snap back into reality when the ground shakes slightly. I see something round coming out of the right entrance I was going to go down. It was another trap. Before the bolder could crush me, I infused chakra into my right fist and swung at the boulder. It broke into hundreds of smaller pieces.

A feminine laugh echoes behind me. "Fuen's traps aren't terribly imaginative, are they?"

I turn around, standing behind me was Fūka. There was no denying it, Fūka is beautiful. She has long flowing maroon coloured hair, which falls down to her waist. She has blue eyes and fair skin. A notable feature was the beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. Fūka's outfit consisted of a dark-pink gi and disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex shorts. She wears a pair of black low-heeled boots.

"What do you want?" I ask glaring at her. I needed to be weary of her kiss, not like I'd let her near me anyway.

Fūka groans. "Yuck, manual labour. I was hoping that the trap would work so I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty." She smiles at me. "But I guess there's no avoiding it, let's do this quickly."

"Hopefully you won't take too long to defeat then." I say with a smirk.

Fūka laughs.

Just as I was about to raise my Sais, she disappears. I look around feeling worried. I couldn't let her get too close to me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a tongue lick my cheek.

"What the hell?!" I shout jumping away, holding my cheek where she had licked.

Fūka looks confused. "You taste strange."

"Oh why thank you." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You have more than one element nature." Fūka muses with a frown.

"And they are?" I had never bothered to check my nature type. The Justus that I picked up all worked for me, some better than others though.

Fūka looks thoughtful. "The main one I can taste is the water element nature."

"And what of it?" I ask her.

Fūka smirks. "How about you join my collection?"

"How about no!" I shout at her.

Fūka pouts before a smile returns to her beautiful face. "French or soft, which do you prefer?"

I could feel my face becoming warm. "Listen I do not swing that way lady!" I shout at her in embarrassment.

"That doesn't matter to me." Fūka says shrugging her shoulders. "Have you not had your first kiss yet?"

"Of course I have!" I exclaim. I had my first kiss back in my world. It was one of my friends sixteenth birthday party and we played seven minutes in heaven. However, other than that I haven't kissed anyone else. I hadn't really even thought about fancying anyone in this world because it would be too much of a hassle. There's so many things to do, people to save, wars to prevent.

"Well that doesn't matter." Fūka says placing her hands on her hips. "We're going to have lots of fun together."

"I already said that I don't swing that way!" I shout at her. I turn around and run, I try to run away from Fūka hoping that she wouldn't catch me. But I soon ran out of luck, she stood in front of the entrance that I was running to.

Obviously, there was going to be no escape. I stop running and look at her.

"Have you given up?" Fūka asks hopefully.

I shake my head. "If you want my kiss then you're going to have to fight me for it." I say, a smirk appearing on my face.

Fūka sighs. "Fine." She disappears and reappears behind me. Grabbing my face, she places her lips on mine. Only to find that she was kissing a clone.

"Too bad eh lady." I say appearing behind her along with seven of my other clones. When I was running, I had made several clones and hid them away. Using one of my clones as bait

Fūka didn't appreciate being tricked. "If you had just stopped resisting, you could've died happy!" She shouts at me.

"Whatever you say, old lady." I taunt with a smirk.

Her eyes narrow. "Now you've made me angry."

"Like I care." I say.

"Your luck ran out the moment you made me angry, girl!" Fūka says. " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** Fire birds appeared from her mouth, all aiming at my clones. Some clones managed to jump out the way and so did I, but my other clones weren't that lucky.

I jumped away in time and landed in the ceiling upside down. Fūka was dealing with my other clones and was distracted.

She makes more hand seals. " **Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!"** A burst of water appears beside Fūka and aims towards me.

I try to jump out of the way, but I couldn't get out of the way in time. I was dragged under water. That's when I felt the pain. She had also used her lightning jutsu while I was under water. I had to stop myself from screaming so I didn't drown. I jump out of the water and onto a ledge kneeling down, where I was met with Fūka.

I jump away before she could grab me and healed myself.

Fūka smirks and makes hand seals. **"Fuuton: Hanachiri Mai!"** Petals appear in a whirlwind and attack me. The force of the wind send me back, but before my back hit the wall, I jumped out of the way and onto a ledge where I was safe for now.

While she was distracted, I made the hand seals. **"Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki!"** Placing my fingers over my mouth, I blew. Hundreds of water darts are fired at Fūka.

Fūka looks up in time and manages to dodge, however a few did hit her hair, causing it to be cut. She freezes and she immediately looks like a shrivelled old lady. Smirking to myself, I knew her life force was in her hair and I had just destroyed it.

The body decays and falls to the ground like mud. Another Fūka appears with a very unhappy look on her face. "You cut my hair, and now you will pay the price!" Fūka walks over to me, her hair flying everywhere. She reminded me of Medusa with her hair like that. Her eyes were wide and it made me freeze. I was paralysed.

I look down and see that my feet were frozen. Fūka smirks at me and grabs me by my face. She smirks and whispers. **"Shikei Seppun."** She places her lips on mine. I scream into the kiss and try to struggle, but I felt numb. I could feel the chakra travel to my mouth and to Fūka. It felt disturbing and wrong, I felt like I was being violated. My body sags as all the energy leaves my body and my eyes become dull.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Naruto was jumping around looking for an exit. He had tried going up, but the rocks would move and trap him in. As he jumped down form a rock ledge, something was thrown onto Naruto's bag, it was a tracker.

"You'll never get out that way hun." Fuen says in the dark. Fuen has long and shiny dark brown hair and wears spherical earrings. Her makeup consists of red lipstick and an orange-based smokey eyes. She has blue eyes and wears a choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of a magenta qípáo, the cloth of which being decorated with black and tan stripes. Underneath, she wears light purple stockings.

Naruto looks around, looking for the voice that had just spoken. He sighs roughly and runs through the tunnels.

Fuen looks down at her prey and smirks, the fun she was going to have. Fuen sat on top of the rocks in the moonlight. She had her scroll out and was looking at the blue prints. With the tracker that she had placed on Naruto, she could see exactly where he was going. With a smirk, she draws on the map, making a trap appear so Naruto couldn't get pass it and get to his friends.

Naruto was running left, hoping to find someone. He was just about to go down a path when rocks started falling, blocking his path. With a growl, Naruto turns back around to find another exit.

Fuen smirks and blocks his path once more by drawing on the blueprints.

More rocks blocked Naruto's path. Shouting in annoyance, he sees an opening upwards and grins.

Fuen looks at her map once more and sees that Naruto his heading south, she decides to ruin his fun again.

"So that's what you've been doing."

Fuen jumps slightly and turns around. Behind her was Naruto, but how? On the map it said he was going south.

Naruto smirks. "Think I wouldn't notice a tracker huh?" He had noticed the tracker on his bag when he took it off to get some water. It was just unfortunate for Fuen that Naruto noticed the tracker or he would have been none the wiser.

Fuen smirks. " **Doton: Gansetsukon!** " Using her hand, a staff made of rock was craved from the ground. Holding the staff she threw it at Naruto, piercing his shoulder.

However, it was a Shadow Clone. Once hit, the Clone disappeared.

Fuen's eyes widen.

The real Naruto appears behind her with a Rasengan in hand. **"Rasengan!"** He jumped at her, his attack aiming for Fuen.

Fuen dodged, but the Rasengan had just barley scraped her arm, causing it to burn. When she landed she looked around to see Naruto wasn't there anymore.

"He got away. To mock me like that and to land a hit on me to boot. He might actually be decent." Fuen smirks to herself.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasuke felt annoyed. His eye was twitching and his hand was itching to hit something. He had been separated from his teammates and he couldn't find them anywhere. After resisting the urge to kill something, he came across a smokey area. It smelt like sulphur. Using his hand to hold his nose, he walked deeper into the smelly cavern, he deduces that it isn't poisonous since he hasn't dropped dead yet, if anything when he found Akemi he would ask her to look over him to make sure. There was a large hole in the middle of the ground, which he decided to ignore and walk around it.

Hearing a creaking noise behind him, he turned around and jumped away when he saw something come at him. Getting a better look at what it is, he sees that it is a large spider. It had attacked him by spitting out webs at him.

"You're pissing me off." Sasuke scowls unsheathing his sword. At least now he could kill something. Sasuke jumped at the spider and landed on top of it. Using his sword he stabbed the arachnid in the back and a few more times for good measure. Green illuminous blood poured from the spider, burning Sasuke slightly.

Only once the creature stopped moving did Sasuke stop his assault. Feeling better for venting his feelings, he climbed off the spider.

"Hey! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto running towards him. Once Naruto was close enough to see the spider, he stopped. "W-what the hell happened?!"

"I killed it." Sasuke says stoically.

"Is it dead?" Naruto asks with an uneasy look on his face. He didn't like bugs, especially large bugs.

"Well I stabbed it enough times." Sasuke says plainly walking away.

Naruto goes to follow, but jumps when he sees the spider twitch. "W-wait for me!" He quickly runs to catch up with the young Uchiha.

Once he catches up, he noticed the burns on Sasuke's hand. "Are you alright?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke looks down at his hands. The spider's blood had burned him, but he was fine. His hands just needed to be healed and they would be good as new.

"Aah." Sasuke says.

Naruto nods his head, understanding what he meant.

As they walked down a dark tunnel, they see a dark shadow walking towards them. Sasuke unsheathed his sword again and got ready. Naruto grabbed a kunai and was about to attack when he saw who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouts.

Kakashi appears on the light. "Yo."

"Akemi's not with you." Sasuke says.

"I was hoping she was going to be with you." Kakashi says. His dogs couldn't find Akemi, so he was hoping she was safe somewhere.


	7. How To Piss People Off

How to Piss People Off

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I know I said I wasn't doing fillers in the prequel, but I feel if I don't do the fillers in the Shippuden then Pain's attack is going to happen to early and make the story seemed rushed. I loved the pace of the prequel so I don't want to ruin it now.**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were walking in the dark. Not only where they looking for Akemi, but they were also looking for Sora, who they had been split up from when the grassy field changed into a rocky labyrinth.

Naruto stumbled and stopped suddenly.

Luckily, Sasuke who was walking behind Naruto, was able to stop. "Why did you stop?" Sasuke asks with an annoyed look on his face. Kakashi also stops and looks at his two students, wondering why they had stopped.

"I-I can feel Akemi-chan's chakra signature!" Naruto exclaims.

Kakashi nods his head. "Then let's get going." He and Sasuke turn around and begin walking again. But they stopped after a few paces when they realised that Naruto wasn't following them.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asks.

"Something feels wrong." Naruto says, with a frown.

Sasuke looks at the Jinchuuriki. "What is it?"

"Akemi-chan's chakra is all over the place, it keeps wavering." Naruto says to his teammates. He wanted to be wrong about Akemi's chakra, but there was an uneasy feeling in his gut that told him he wasn't wrong.

"We best hurry and see what it is." Kakashi says turning around to walk again, this time at a faster pace. Naruto and Sasuke follow behind him, also quickening their pace.

As they ran, Naruto looks to his team members. "Who did you guys come across then?"

"I came across Fudō, he was the arrogant one." Kakashi says.

"I came across this chick called Fuen, she was kind of creepy." Naruto says with a grimace.

Sasuke sneers. "I didn't come across anyone." He wish that he could have fought someone, but he was the one who didn't.

"Akemi said that Sora would met up with Furido, so that means…" Kakashi mumbles, trying to remember who the last member of the team was, but was unable to do so. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't remember either and felt just as clueless. Before they left the Fire Temple, Akemi told them that Furido would want to speak with Sora, but she left the rest a mystery.

As Team Seven got closer to the exit, they could also feel Akemi's chakra. Naruto was right when he said it felt weird. The closer they got, the more anxious they were to find out the cause of the problem. Kakashi was hoping that it was nothing, that nothing would go wrong. The last thing he needed was another teammate of his dying on him. Losing Rin was bad enough and finding out that Obito, a dear friend to him, wanted him dead. Also, if anything did happen to Akemi, Haku would kill them. No one wanted to make that boy angry, he was a force to be reckoned with. Sasuke was feeling a sense of dread. Flashes of the Forest of Death were coming back to him, unwanted memories. Naruto was praying that nothing had happened, he didn't want to lose anyone from his family.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi ran out to the exit and came into another cavern. They stopped so they didn't fall from the high ledge that they were on. They look around, looking for where Akemi's erratic chakra signature was coming from.

"Akemi-chan?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke and Kakashi both look to where Naruto was pointing at. Naruto had a blush on his face as he looked down in horror. Sasuke's eye twitched at the scene and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Down below, they could see Akemi and Fūka kissing. Fūka's back was to them and they couldn't really see Akemi over Fūka's tall frame, but her arms where hanging by her side and she didn't seem to be moving.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "No, something's not right."

Kakashi lifts his Hitaiate up and look. "Her chakra is being drained from her body, that's why her signature was so erratic."

" _Fūka is a very dangerous kunoichi, possibly the strongest out of the grave robbers. She has something called the Execution by Kiss technique were she can kill you with one kiss."_ Akemi's voice echoes in the three male's mind. They cast their minds back and remembers what she had said just hours before.

Naruto's eye widen in realisation. Sasuke clenches his fists and Kakashi was trying to formulate a plan, and quickly.

Fūka removes her lips from Akemi's, but keeps her mouth open. They could see Akemi's blue chakra being sapped out of her mouth. The more chakra Fūka took, the paler and weaker Akemi got.

"She's killing her!" Naruto shouts, jumping at Fūka ready to get her away from Akemi.

Fūka gives Naruto a side glare and sends an earth pillar at him. It was too close to avoid, so Naruto ended up getting hit by it, sending him backwards. He lands on the ledge where Sasuke and Kakashi are.

"You alright?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto rubs his stomach, feeling winded. "Y-yeah."

Kakashi and Sasuke were about to attack, but Fuen and Fudō appear in front of Fūka and Akemi. "We won't let you interfere!" Fuen says, a smirk on her face.

Fudō makes hand seals. **"Doton: Ganchuurou no Jutsu!"** Pillars made of rock appear from the walls and trap Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke on the ledge that they were on.

"Damn it!" Sasuke curses. He tries slashing the rocks with his sword which was infused with chakra, but he only made a scratch.

Fuen laughs at their frustration as they try to escape.

Naruto tries his Clones, but they don't seem effective at all. Kakashi tried to send his dogs through the gaps in the pillars, but they were soon blocked when Fudō placed more rock pillars on them.

Fūka continues to sap the chakra from Akemi. Akemi was nearly out of chakra, she could feel it. The blue chakra connecting Akemi and Fūka was killing Akemi. But then, the blue chakra turned yellow. Fūka's eyes widen, feeling the way that this chakra burned her. She tried to bear with the pain, but the burning became too much.

Naruto clenches his fists, feeling a slight pain pass through him. He looked down to his stomach were the demon inside him resided. Why was he acting up now? Sasuke looks to Naruto, but doesn't say anything.

Fūka disconnected herself from Akemi and screams in pain. She pushes Akemi away, letting her fall to the floor.

Fuen and Fudō look at their teammate in worry. Fūka fell to the floor and started chocking. She coughed and dry heaved, holding onto her throat, the burning still there.

Naruto sighs in relief when he felt the pain stop. He didn't know why it came in the first place though.

The paralysis disappeared from Akemi's feet, allowing her to get up. Akemi felt weak, weaker than she had ever felt. All her chakra reserves was gone, so she didn't know how she was still alive. She was sure that she was goner the minute Fūka kissed her. But just as her remaining chakra was going to Fūka, something powerful coursed through her, it didn't feel familiar and felt foreign.

With Fudō distracted by Fūka, Kakashi was able to break through the rock pillars. With them free, they ran over to Akemi.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks kneeling down beside her.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, he and Kakashi had their weapons out, just in case they decided to attack. "Does she look okay dobe?" Sasuke hadn't missed the paleness of her skin, or the hollow look in her usually happy hazel eyes. It disturbed him to see his teammate in such a state.

"Sasuke, pay attention." Kakashi scolds him lightly. Even though he was also looking at his only female student in worry.

Naruto sends a glare at the Uchiha but turns his attention back to Akemi. "Do you need my chakra?"

Akemi nods her head, she was too weak to speak. She didn't know who she managed it, but she was able to activate her Shīringu and absorb chakra from Naruto. Akemi let out a sigh of relief when she felt chakra flood back into her system. She was thankful for Naruto, who had a nearly endless supply of chakra. When her chakra reserves were half full, she deactivated her Shīringu.

"Thank Naruto-kun." Akemi smiles at Naruto.

Naruto grins back. "No problem." He helps her stand up and looks back to Sasuke and Kakashi. They were still guarding them. Fuen, Fudō and Fūka were about ready to attack them, with Fūka looking at Akemi with a vicious glare for hurting her. There would have been a fight, if it wasn't for Sora making a dramatic entrance. The wall at the side of them burst open, revealing Sora on the other side.

"Look who showed up." Sasuke comments with a blank look.

Sora ignores Sasuke's jab. "I've got a kaimyou ready for all three of you." Sora says glaring at the three.

Fuen looks at Sora with wide eyes. "What?!"

"It can't be." Fūka says.

"It is." Fudō says with a smirk.

Sora stands in front of Team Seven. "I came to save you guys."

"We didn't ask for your help." Naruto exclaims.

Sora turns his head, he looks at Naruto with a confused look. "Who was the one who called me out then?"

Akemi looks at Sora with a confused look. There was no way he could have been called out. In the anime he had heard the call from Naruto, but that was because they had a connection through the Nine Tailed Fox. But Naruto wasn't attacked by Fūka, she was, so there was no way that he could have been called.

Just then, the cave started to shake. Rocks fell from the ceiling and soon the cave was opened from the outside. Looking up, they see the other Monks, with Chiriku leading them. "Sorry for the delay! Help has arrived!" Chiriku shouts down to them.

Sora looks up, relief on his face. "Chiriku-sama!"

Naruto looks back to the three. "So what you gonna do now?" Naruto grins.

Fuen smiles. "Wouldn't you say it's time we draw back?"

"Yeah. It looks like we don't have to buy any more time." Fūka says.

The three look up when they hear a familiar sound. They look up and see Furido with his hat and staff.

Sora looks at Furido in surprise. Akemi looks over to Sora, so he had met Furido.

Furido looks over to the monks, but Chiriku wouldn't meet his gaze at first. But he soon looks up and glares at Furido, he knew who he was. Akemi could see the hate on his face, Chiriku knew that Furido was Sora's dad.

Fuen, Fūka and Fudō jump up so they stand by Furido. In a flash, they all disappeared.

"Who was he?" Sora whispers to himself.

' _He's your father!'_ This is what Akemi wanted to shout out, but she couldn't. Not now. However, it was tempting.

Sora jumps up to Chiriku leaving our team. Kakashi turns back along with Sasuke, he seemed to have a grin on his face.

I look at our sensei. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi chuckles. "I just didn't know I had such a diverse team."

Naruto, I and Sasuke look at Kakashi amused. What did he mean by diverse?

"I always thought Akemi could end up with Sasuke." Kakashi muses to himself.

I and Sasuke look at each other and flush in embarrassment.

"But it looks like she prefers the female gender." Kakashi continues to say.

My eyes widen. "I do not!"

Naruto laughs and pats my back. "We saw, you were totally into that kiss."

I glare at Naruto. "Says you who kissed Sasuke back in the Academy."

Naruto and Sasuke both share a look of disgust, a hue of green appearing.

"Oh do tell." Kakashi says to me with a mischievous look.

I opened my mouth, but a hand covered it. Sasuke covered my mouth, leans in and whispers. "Tell him anything and I'll kill you."

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Akemi's POV**

I had checked myself out on the way to the Fire Temple. There was no damage done, nothing that wasn't fixed by Naruto giving me his chakra and I had healed Sasuke's burnt hands. We ended up back in the meeting room. Sora and Chiriku sat in front of us, while I, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi sat in a line facing them. A silencing jutsu had been placed by Kakashi so no one could listen in.

"I believe that it would be best if Sora went with you to Konoha." Chiriku starts by saying.

Sora's eyes widen, his head shoots to look at Chiriku. "Me? Go to Konoha? Why?!"

"We need to go back to Konoha. Considering what has happened, we must report to Hokage-sama and get new orders. I'm very certain that our team will be the ones to continue this mission." Kakashi says. Before leaving for the mission, Tsunade had told them to come back. We couldn't make it look suspicious that we knew this would happen. After all, this is what would happen if circumstances did change on a real mission.

"But why do I need to go?" Sora demands with a scowl.

Kakashi looks at me. I nod my head. Kakashi looks back to Sora and sighs. "While on the mission, that rock labyrinth was a trap. It was to lure someone on our team away from us." Kakashi explains.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sora asks.

"He's asking if you met anyone while we were all separated." I say.

Sora tenses where he sits. He thought no one would find out about him meeting Furido, but he was wrong. "How do you know?" Sora demands glaring at me.

"You just gave it away." Sasuke says plainly.

Sora's eyes widen, he didn't realise his own mistake. He relaxes in his seat.

Chiriku was looking at him. "Did you meet anyone?"

Reluctantly, Sora nods his head. "I did."

"The one with the white hair, Furido?" Naruto asks.

Sora glares at him, but a warning glare from Chiriku makes him nod his head.

"Why does it matter anyway?! Why am I being targeted?!" Sora shouts.

"It's because of the power in your arm." Kakashi answers him bluntly.

Sora's face goes white. "H-how do you-?"

"It wasn't hard," I say making Sora glare at me. "Your attack was the main give away along with the way your hand is always bandaged."

Sora looks down at his arm, which had been re-bandaged by Chiriku. "I don't even know how I got this power."

Kakashi looks to Chiriku, silently asking for permission. Chiriku had a reluctant look on his face, but seeing Sora's hopeless expression made him reconsider. He nods his head, giving Kakashi permission.

"I know how you got that power." Kakashi says.

Sora's head shoots up. "Really?!"

Kakashi nods his head. "Do you know of the Nine Tailed Fox?"

Sora gives of Kakashi a look. "Of course I do."

"When it was put into someone, that person was only an infant. There is no way that an infant could hold all that powerful chakra inside them. So, some of the Nine Tail's Chakra was left behind. That chakra left behind was put in you." Kakashi explains.

Sora looked to the ground, after all this time, he finally knew what this power was inside of him. At this point he didn't know how to feel.

"May I ask how you knew this?" Chiriku asks us.

"One of my teammates has a connection to Sora, since they have the actual Nine Tails inside of them." Kakashi says, his mask crinkling.

Sora looks at each one of us, trying to decide who it was who had it inside of them. "Is it him? He's scary like the demon." Sora asks pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke glares at Sora. "No."

"Is it her?" Sora asks pointing to me.

I shake my head. "Nope."

Confusion flashes in Sora's eyes. Finally, his eyes land on Naruto, who was grinning. "Yes." Naruto says.

Sora frowns. "No."

Naruto looks at him with confusion.

"How can an idiot like him have all that power inside him?!" Sora shouts incredulously.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouts, his eye twitching like mad. He looked ready to pounce on Sora, but Sasuke was holding him back.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Sora calms down enough to ask. "But why do I need to go to Konoha?"

Chiriku looks to Sora. "I think seeing the outside world would be good training for you, but it is your decision, Sora."

Sora looks down, a thoughtful look on his face. After a few moments, he looks back up with determination in his eyes.

"I'll go." Sora says.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It didn't take long to get back to Konoha. After resting at the Fire Temple for the night, around five in the morning, we headed off back to Konoha. By one in the afternoon, we were back home. The closer we got to Konoha, the darker Sora's scowl. It was obvious that he didn't want to be here, but Chiriku had thought it would be good for him. If it wasn't for Chiriku, he wouldn't have even been here.

Kakashi told us that we needed to see the Hokage immediately to update her. We headed to her office, Kakashi went into the office first. Just as Kakashi went in, Asuma came out of the office. He doesn't seem to notice us and walks over to the window overlooking the village.

Naruto was the first to spot him. "Ah! Asuma-sensei!" Naruto exclaims, seeing Shikamaru's sensei.

Asuma looks up from the window he was looking out of. "Hey, how's it going?" Asuma asks us all. We stood near each other while Sora was a little bit away from us. He was crouched down looking bored. He didn't even look up when we started to talk to Asuma.

"It's been fine, how about you?" I ask, being the polite person that I am.

Asuma smiles slightly. "I've been better. So what are you doing here?" He walks over to us. As he walks closer, Sora looks up and sees the sash around his waist.

"Kakashi-sensei told us to wait here until he calls us in." Naruto answers with his arms behind his head.

Asuma looks down when he feels someone staring at him. He see Sora staring at him blankly. Sasuke sends him a look and whacks him over the head. "Stop it, moron."

Sora glares at Sasuke and grits his teeth.

"Sorry, we don't have him trained yet." I say sending an apologetic look to Asuma. I send a side glare to Sora who ignored me. I respect Asuma as a person and a character, and Sora should too. After all Chiriku, Asuma and his dad were part of the Twelve Ninja Guardians. Even if Asuma did 'kill' Kazuma, but let's not go there for now.

Asuma chuckles and waves it off. "It's fine."

Naruto grins mischievously. "He isn't going to last five minutes around Tsunade-Obaa-san!"

Sora's eye twitches. "You wanna bet?!"

"No, what he's saying is that you need to act properly around her." I tell him. I already knew he wasn't going to listen, but this way he can't say I never warned him.

Sasuke scoffs. "Leave him to it, it may be entertaining."

"But Tsunade-Obaa-san doesn't have a good sense of humour." Naruto says, also warning Sora.

Sora arches a brow at Naruto. "Then why do you call her Obaa-san?"

"He's the only one how can, she warmed up to him." I tell him. Even I wouldn't dare call Tsunade Obaa-san, I don't want to die a second time. She lets Naruto get away with it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get nasty glares or yelled at if he does. If it was anyone else other than Naruto, she would have killed them.

Sora scoffs. "I bet she isn't even that strong."

Asuma and Sasuke smirk. Looks like the boy was going to learn this lesson the hard way.

"I don't even care, even if she's an old bag I'm not going to change my attitude for no one." Sora says crossing his arms.

Before we could warn Sora anymore, we were called in by Kakashi. We say goodbye to Asuma and walk through the door.

Tsunade, who was sat behind the desk smiled at Sora. "It's nice to meet you Sora."

Sora stares at Tsunade.

Tsunade sends with a confused look. "What is it?"

"You're an old bag." Sora says with a blank look.

I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Tsunade's facial expression was scary. She didn't look angry and she was smiling. "Is that so?" She says in a calm voice. Too calm. It unnerved me and Naruto, we spare each other a nervous glance. I could see that Sasuke was trying to hide a grin, but he was failing slightly.

Sora looks to us. "I thought you said-?"

Sora never got to finish that sentence. Tsunade had got up from her seat and punched Sora in the face. Sora was sent crashing through the door and making a large indent of the wall opposite the now broken door.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cries out.

' _We warned him,'_ I think to myself looking at the Sora-sized hole in the door.

Tsunade jumped out after Sora and drop kicked his stomach. Sora cries out in pain, a dazed look on his face.

"Even a Buddha would only forgive you once!" Tsunade shouts, her face contorted in rage. She reels back her fist. "Who're you calling an old bag?!"

Sora flinches and raises his arm up in defence. "I said Bodhisattva!" He was lying, but he didn't want to die so young.

Tsunade fist landed in the wall right next to his head, leaving a gaping whole. He flinches and looks at Tsunade in fear. Tsunade brings her face closer to his. "Bodhisattva?" She asks with a scary look on her face.

Sora nervously nods his head.

Tsunade smiles, all anger gone from her face. She begins to brush off the chunks of wall from Sora's shoulders. "Well aren't you a cute little monk." Tsunade says.

Tsunade stands up and pick Sora up by the back scruff of his clothes. "You pass. Welcome to Konoha!" Tsunade drags him back into the office.

Sora's eyes wide in horror. "Wait a sec-!"

After being let go by Tsunade, we all left her office and now stood in the middle of Konoha. Kakashi stops and says. "Well I have a report to write, so see ya." Kakashi says walking off.

Sasuke turns around and walks away.

"Where are you going teme?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke sends him a side look. "Far away from you and him." He sends a glance at Sora before turning around to look away.

"Looks like it's just us." I say.

Naruto whines, he didn't want to spend time with Sora, he wanted to train. "But I don't want to hang out with this jerk!"

"I don't wanna stay with this goon, either!" Sora exclaims.

I groan. "Can't you two just get along?!" I knew the answer would be no so I don't know why I even asked.

But Naruto surprised me. "I will if he will." Naruto says.

Sora sneers. "Not a chance in hell." With that, he jumps away from us, walking away. It wasn't long before we couldn't even see Sora anymore.

Naruto's eye begins to twitch. "I don't even know why I bother!"

"We best go find him." I say with a sigh in my tone.

Naruto looks at me. "Why's that?"

"You've seen his attitude Naruto-kun," I say looking at him. "He's more than likely going to get into a fight." This I knew for sure, even if I didn't know him I'd probably end up fighting him with how much he pisses me off.

Naruto bits his lip, he knows that what I am saying is the truth. Sora does have a really bad attitude, it's because of that he nearly got killed by Tsunade. Who knows what trouble he could cause?

"We'd better go find him then." Naruto hangs his head low.

With that, both I and Naruto set off to find Sora. We searched for around an hour, going to all the spots that we would hang around. When we didn't find him there, we looked in the other places. Naruto tried to 'look' in the ramen stand, but I pulled him away from that, promising some home cooked ramen later.

"Damn him… where the hell did he go?" Naruto grumble looking around for him.

I was also looking around, but my gaze was drawn to the stairs near a grassy area. I see Sora crouched down with Akamaru, they were both glaring at each other. Akamaru was growling and hunched into an attack position with slobber coming from his mouth.

I nearly slap myself in the face for not remembering this part in the anime. I pat Naruto's shoulder. "Found him."

Naruto looks to where I am pointing at.

"You wanna go?" Sora asks glaring at the dog with an intense look. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a dog, you mangy mutt!"

Akamaru barked twice, not liking that he was being called a mangy mutt.

Naruto sweat drops. "He's picking a fight with Akamaru?"

"If Kiba sees this he'll go ape." I say whispering over to Naruto.

Naruto curses.

"Hey, what's up Naruto? Akemi? So you guys are back."

Both I and Naruto tense slightly.

Kiba looks to where Akamaru is. "Ah, Akamaru! So this is where you were." He frowns when he sees Sora. "Who's this guy? I don't recognise him."

Naruto jumps up and tries to explain. "Well he's… uh…"

Kiba doesn't like what he sees. He doesn't like the fact that this stranger is squaring up to his friend. "Hey, you! What're doing to Akamaru?" Kiba asks walking closer.

Sora stands up. "Are you his owner? Why don't you keep him on a leash and train him not to howl!"

"Akamaru isn't a pet!" Kiba argues cracking his knuckles. "He must've howled because you're a threat!"

"Kiba he isn't a threat." I try and say.

"Keep out of this!" Sora shouts at me.

I glare at him, not liking the tone he just used against me.

"Hey! You can't speak like that to her!" Kiba shouts looking slightly angry. Akamaru barks in agreement.

Naruto and I walk over. "Hey sorry Kiba! A bunch of things happened now this guy is on our team."

"So he's with you two?" Kiba asks calming down slightly.

Sora sneers. "Yeah, right! There's no way that I would be friends with these goons!"

Naruto sends Sora a frustrated look. "Whatever! Just shut up!"

"No fighting, guys!" Says another voice. We turn our heads to see Choji and Shikamaru walking down the steps. It was Choji who spoke, with crisps in his hands. "Let's all stop getting worked up and try to get along-"

"Beat it fatty." Sora says bluntly.

Choji drops his crisps in shock. Shikamaru and Naruto share a look of panic and I was trying to stop myself from laughing so not to evoke Choji's anger. I use my hand to cover my mouth so no noise comes out. Even Kiba was looking scared. I wasn't laughing because Sora called him a fatty, I was laughing because Sora unknowingly poked a sleeping bear.

A dark shadow covers Choji's eyes as he bows his head slightly. "You just called me… fatty, didn't you?"

Sora walks over to Choji with a cocky look. "So what?"

Shikamaru curses. "O-oh crap…"

Sora grins and throws his fist in the air. "Okay! Time for a battle royale!"

"Are you a retard? You're on your own!" Kiba shouts running at Sora with Akamaru by his side. "Let's get him Choji!"

Sora jumps up onto a lamppost. "Like that fatty can do anything!"

Choji appeared behind him in an instant. "You called me 'fatty' again." Choji hisses with a dark look on his face.

Sora flinches, not expecting him to get behind him.

Choji grabs Sora with both hands. "I'm not fat! I'm just chunky!" Choji begins to shake Sora furiously.

"Idiot stop it!" Sora shouts looking freaked out.

Kiba jumps up with Akamaru. "Okay! Hold him still Choji!"

Shikamaru stands next to me as I watch what happens. "You aren't joining in?" He asks me with his hands in his pockets.

I shake my head. "Nah I'm good."

Naruto was also beside me watching. "They're ganging up on him." He says with a look of despair.

"What do you expect? You reap what you sow." Shikamaru says arching a brow.

Naruto sighs roughly "Damn it all." He jumps into the fight and helps out Sora. He jumps in and tries to stop Choji from hitting Sora. "Come on guys enough!"

Kiba keeps fighting but has an incredulous look on his face. "Naruto, are you taking his side?!"

Naruto struggles to hold back Choji. "Not really, but I can't stand by and just watch either!" He dodges attacks from Sora as well, moving his head so he doesn't get hit.

"He's an outsider!" Kiba argues also dodging Sora's attacks.

"He isn't an outsider!" Naruto shouts blocking Kiba's attack so he doesn't hit Sora. "He's one of Team Kakashi's companions!"

Sora's attack falters when he hears this. He didn't even notice that Choji had hit him in this face, he was looking at Naruto with shock on his face.

"So let's all calm down and talk this thr-! Ow!" Naruto gets kicked in the face by Sora and kicked in the head while still holding onto Kiba. He turns to Sora. "Hey! You're punching me!"

"You kicked me first!" Sora shouts holding onto Choji.

"What?!"

Kiba looks at both Naruto and Sora and smiles. They acted just like each other, that's probably why they don't get on, they're too alike. He realises now that Sora isn't a threat. However, Kiba's musing didn't last long, he ended up getting kicked in the face by Sora which made him angry. "That hurt, damn it!"

I and Shikamaru watch this happen. I had a smile on my face, watching scenes like this made me forget about the Akatsuki and Zero. I really did treasure these moments where we could just be free and normal for a change.

I smell smoke and turn my head. I see Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth. "You're not going to ask why I didn't join in." Shikamaru asks his sensei.

Asuma chuckles. "That's not your thing, right? The four of them going at it is enough."

"Five actually." I say getting their attention. When they look at me, I point out to Konoha. Both Asuma and Shikamaru look and see Lee running towards them, he was jumping from the rooftops. Lee summersaulted off a lamppost and jumped into the fighting, fitting in perfectly. No one objected to Lee entering the fight, he seemed to fit in pretty well.

Asuma shakes his head.

"They're all pretty tough, this could go on forever." Shikamaru says with a sigh in his tone.

"Which it probably will. Naruto-kun and Lee have loads of energy, Kiba is too hot headed, Choji's angry and Sora just plain stubborn." I say crossing my arms looking at the scene in front of me. If no one intervened soon then they could be at this for a long time.

Asuma grins. "All right, I guess that's enough."

Just as the five where about to attack each other with their signature moves, Asuma appeared in the middle of them. He was able to block Naruto's attack along with Sora's. Shikamaru ended up using his Shadow Manipulation Jutsu to stop Kiba and Lee, while I kicked Choji away and hit one of his pressure points in his neck. This was so he didn't trample over Shikamaru like he did in the anime.

Now that they had stopped fighting, Asuma knocked them all on the head. He hit Sora last, who turned his head away. Asuma grins down at Sora and looks to the rest of them and offers to take us to a barbecue.

After the barbecue, which Asuma generously paid for, Naruto, I and Sora were walking back to mine and Haku's apartment. Sometimes it was Naruto's too, he keeps spare clothes there along with a toothbrush and other necessities. Sometimes when Naruto was too tired to leave, I got a spare bed out for him, or him and Haku would share. Hell, even Naruto and I have shared before.

Just as we were about to enter my apartment block, I see Itachi. "Hey! Itachi!" I say with a grin on my face.

"Oh, it's Itachi!" Naruto grins as we run over to him. Sora follows behind us, looking at Itachi intently, he was kind of intimidated by Itachi. He looked like he could kill him in seconds.

Itachi turns around and sees us. He nods his head at us in acknowledgment. "I see you two are safe." He says, but then he see Sora behind us. "And who is he?" Itachi's eyes held suspicion in them, he was weary of new people.

"This is Sora, he's from the Fire Temple." I say introducing him. I look to Sora, "This is Uchiha Itachi."

"Why do you have those lines on your face?" Sora asks bluntly.

I and Naruto tense, we have never asked Itachi about those lines. I had wanted to on many occasions, but Sasuke warned us that Itachi was actually quite sensitive when it came to those lines. We had asked Sasuke where they had come from, but Sasuke said Itachi would never tell him. Sasuke had tried and was shut down and Itachi always disappeared before he could be questioned.

Itachi's eye twitches.

"I mean they look ridiculous." Sora comments, unknowingly digging his own grave.

Itachi's hand twitches for his kunai.

I and Naruto jump in front of Sora, Naruto places his hand over Sora's mouth and hold him to him so he couldn't get away. "I am so sorry Itachi!" I say waving my arms in a panic, "He doesn't know how to behave around people yet!" I was hoping he wouldn't kill Sora, but Itachi had that murderous look on his face.

Itachi gives me a blank stare. "Teach him." With that he turns around and walks away, but not before giving one last glare to Sora.

I sigh in relief when he was gone. Turning around I could see Sora turning purple since Naruto was strangling him.

"Sora you can't speak to him like that." I warn him.

Naruto let's go of Sora, who rubs his throat. "And why not!" He demands.

"He's the ANBU Captain!" Naruto exclaims in a hush whisper. Itachi does scare him sometimes, like when he gets like that, but Naruto knew he wouldn't harm him because he and Sasuke were friends. Even he knew that if he and Sasuke weren't friends, Itachi would have probably killed him years ago.

"Him?!" Sora shouts in shock.

Both I and Naruto nod our heads seriously.

Sora shakes slightly in fright, but he soon composes himself. "Whatever." He says turning his head away from us.

I sigh and continue walking back to the apartment. I open the door and see Haku sitting on the couch reading. I was a little worried with what Sora would say about Haku, he had after all managed to piss off half the village already.

"Hey Onii-chan!" I shout out.

Haku looks up and sees me and Naruto. He grins and stands up, "Hey guys!" He hugs me and gives one to Naruto as well. This was normal to happen, Naruto was family after all.

Haku looks past me and Naruto and sees Sora. "And who are you?" Haku asks with a smile.

To my surprise, Sora blushes and looks down.

Haku looks at me confused. "His name is Sora." I tell him. Haku nods happily and goes back to his book. Naruto goes over to the kitchen looking for food.

Sora leans over to me. "Who's the chick?"

I look at him confused. "Who?"

Sora points to Haku. "Her."

I was still confused for a moment before it clicked. He thought Haku was a women. I had to place a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Sora looks at me with an annoyed look. "What?!"

I lean over to him. "Haku is a boy."

Sora freezes where he is. He looks at Haku intently, trying to see if I was lying to him, there's no way that a boy could be that pretty.

Haku looks up from his book feeling someone look at him. "Is something wrong?" Haku asks Sora with furrowed brows.

"How are you a boy?!" Sora shouts out.

Haku's eyes widen in shock, before he grins and starts laughing himself. It had been a while since someone had confused him as a girl. It brought back some memories, like when Zabuza would use him as bait.

"I assure you that I am a male." Haku says after calming down from his laughing fit.

Naruto walks back in from the kitchen with a sandwich. "What's so funny?" Well that's what I think he said, his mouth was filled with food so I couldn't really hear what he was saying.

"Just Sora assuming that Haku was a girl." I say, a grin still on my face.

Naruto swallows what is in his mouth and pats Sora's shoulder, who was still in shock. "Don't worry, we've all been there."

Sora blushes in embarrassment. "S-shut up!"

"When is dinner by the way?" Naruto asks me. He polished his sandwich off and was now rubbing his stomach.

I look at him with an arched brow. "I'll start it now." I say walking into the kitchen and taking out the necessary ingredients and things I would need to cook with.

Sora frowns at Naruto. "But you just ate?"

Haku laughs. "That doesn't matter to him, he's always hungry."

Naruto grins bashfully and goes to sit down with Haku and starts talking to him.

Sora looks around at us all and turns around to leave. He felt like he was intruding, so it was best that he go and find somewhere to eat by himself. He goes to open the door getting ready to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask standing there with my arms crossed.

Sora jumps, not expecting someone to stop him. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" I ask.

"This is obviously a family meal." Sora says, his eyes straying to Naruto and Haku, who looked really happy. There was jealousy in his eyes, but he tried to hide it. He didn't hide it that well though because I saw it.

I smile at him. "You're welcome to join us,"

Sora's eyes widen. "I am?"

I nod. "I thought it was a little obvious, I did bring you here to have dinner with us." I wasn't going to leave him out, that's why I brought him here.

Sora seemed to struggle to find an answer, or an insult. But it didn't matter, he just stands there looking a little awkward. He looked like he wanted to go and join in with their conversation, but he just couldn't get his body to move.

I turn my head again to see Sora still in the same place as he was a few moments ago. "Why don't you go join Naruto-kun and Haku?"

Sora blushes, "I know!" He storms over to where Naruto and Haku sat and huffed as he sat. Smiling to myself, I turn back to my cooking. He did have a bad attitude, but he had a reason, he doesn't know how to interact with people.

Half an hour later, I was nearly done. All I needed to do was serve it. I hear a knock on the door, I turn to the boys, who all looked comfortable. Even Sora looked comfortable, he was even smiling and laughing at what Haku and Naruto would say. Of course he and Naruto still fought, but Haku was able to calm him down.

"Could one of you get the door please?" I ask them.

"I'll get it!" Sora says running up to get the door. He opens it and his eyes widen. "What are you doing here?!"

At the door was Itachi and Sasuke. Both the Uchiha's glare at Sora when they see him, wondering what was he doing there.

When I hear shouting, I walk over to see what the problem was. "Ah! Just in time!" I say.

"W-why are they here?" Sora asks me, leaning in close so they can't hear.

"They always come for meals." I answer him. Sora doesn't look to happy, but he dives away and goes to sit back down with Naruto and Haku.

Sasuke and Itachi come into the apartment. Immediately, Itachi helps set up the table, like he always does. Sasuke stands by me. "Why is he here?" Sasuke spares a glance at Sora so I knew he was talking about.

"Oh behave." Dismissing him, I walk away from Sasuke. I knew he didn't like Sora, but for now he was going to have to deal with it.

Sasuke glares at Sora but doesn't say anything.

"Dinners ready!" I say. I finished serving out the portions, but I knew that Naruto and Haku would be going for seconds and thirds. I and Itachi sat at the opposite ends of the table, Sasuke was on Itachi's right and Haku was in my right. Sora sat on my left and Naruto say on Itachi's left. We all tuck into the food quite happily. Sora looks at the home made ramen and slowly picks up his chopsticks and eats his food.

His eyes widen. "It's delicious!"

Naruto grins, taking a breather from his food which he was inhaling. "It sure us!"

"If you like her cooking then you'll like mine." Haku says. I and Naruto shiver at the thought of Haku's food, Sora wouldn't stand a chance.

"No he won't." Itachi says bluntly.

Haku glares at Itachi.

In the end, Sora ended up having seconds. Naruto and Haku polished of the remaining ramen, while everyone else ended up having one bowl. It was Naruto and Haku that did the washing up since they ended up eating the most.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Third Person POV**

Sora had been dropped off by Haku and Akemi to a nearby motel that Tsunade had booked him in. He didn't mind it as such, he just kind of wished he wasn't alone. He opens the large window and sits on the ledge, liking the breeze of the night sky. Sora closes his eyes, taking in this moment. For once he felt at peace, he felt normal.

"Don't mind me."

Sora jumps and nearly falls out of the window. But he managers to get his balance back. He looks to his left and sees a guy in his room. He didn't know how he got there though, the door was locked by himself. Sora studied the guy, he had blonde hair and blue eye. He was wearing a cloak that was mainly black and had red clouds on it.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora demands, getting his three bladed claw out. Asuma had taken him to a weapon shop and had got him a new one since Furido had broken his other one.

Zero holds his hands up. "I just came here to talk."

"Get out of here, I don't want to hear it." Sora snarls, jumping up and landing on his feet. He looked ready to attack at any moment.

Zero, however doesn't look fazed. In fact he looks amused. "Don't you want to gain control of that arm?"

Sora falters, but he regains his composure. "Shut up!"

"I know someone who can help you with that." Zero says with a grin.

Sora stares at Zero intently, trying to see if he was lying. Slowly, Sora lowers his three bladed claw. He lets it rest by his side and looks at Zero. "Who?"

The grin on Zero's face gets bigger. "Someone by the name of Akemi Nakahara."

Sora's eyes widen. The girl that cooked that amazing meal, the girl that irritated him and annoyed him could help him. She could help him gain control of this power. But why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she offer? Was this guy lying?

"She can help seal that power in you, so you can be normal." Zero continues to say.

Something inside Sora made him want to listen this guy. All he ever wanted was to be normal, to not be given the cold and hated looks by the monks. He wanted to be accepted, he wanted friends. Sora made his mind up, he would ask Akemi tomorrow.

"Oh, but she won't help you." Zero chimes.

Sora glares at Zero. "And why not?" He demands.

"Because she's preoccupied with that dunce," Zero rolls his eyes referring to Naruto. "While he is in the way she won't ever help you because she has to help him."

A sudden urge of hate towards Naruto came to Sora. Sora takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Naruto wouldn't intentionally get in his way to be normal, Naruto actually seemed like a nice guy. A little annoying at times, but he was starting to like him.

"But I know a way you can get her to help you." Zero says, his voice pulling Sora from his thoughts.

Sora looks to him. "And that is?"

Zero grins. "Get her away from this village and she'll help you."

With that, Zero was gone. All Sora did was blink and he wasn't there anymore. Sora looks around and room and couldn't see an evidence that he had even been there. Putting away his three bladed claw, he takes his place at the window ledge again. Looking down at the civilians that were still awake at that time, he couldn't help but think about what Zero had just told him. Finally, there was a way for him to be normal, but would she help him? But was this guy telling the truth? For all he knew he could be lying and giving him false hope. Sighing to himself, he jumped off the ledge and closed the window. He jumps onto the bed and doses off.

The next morning, Sora was taking a walk around the village very early in the morning. There was hardly any people around, so it was very peaceful. Shops were only just beginning to open, the shop owners waving at him as he passed. As he walked, he was contemplating what Zero had told him last night. He decided to trust this guy's information. But how was he going to ask Akemi? What would she say?

Sora was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a laugh. He looks up and sees Furido standing on a nearby roof.

"It's you!" Sora exclaims, getting his three bladed claw out.

Furido rolls his eyes. "Any louder and you'll alert the village."

"Why are you here in plain sight?" Sora demands.

Furido grins. "I've come to give you some information, not that you may listen to it."

Sora continues to glare at Furido. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"But don't you want to know who killed your father?"

Sora stills, his eyes widen and all breathe leaves him. This guy knows who killed his dad. He could finally get his revenge.

"It was Sarutobi Asuma." Furido reveals watching Sora's reaction with a smirk.

Sora felt like his blood had turned to ice, it felt as though his heart had stopped. Asuma was the one who got his blade fixed, took him to barbecue and treated him nicely. How could his father's killer treat him with such kindness?

Unless Furido was lying.

As if reading his mind, Furido shrugs his shoulder. "If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. But just remember, Konoha isn't going to back you." With that, he disappeared out of sight as though he had never been there.

Sora exhales heavily, before running. He was going to find Asuma and make him tell him the truth. He would find Akemi later. Looking around the village, he couldn't seem to find him, making him feel more irritated. The anger was building, climbing up to the point where he felt like he wouldn't even let Asuma explain, he'd just go in for the kill.

But that changed when he managed to spot Asuma. He was walking down the road casually, like he hadn't killed his father all those years ago.

Sora felt his anger waver when he saw him, but he runs after Asuma.

He ended up following Asuma to the Hokage's office. He didn't really want to go in there, in case he got caught by Tsunade. He didn't to face her again, she was scary. But Sora nods his head in determination and follows Asuma anyway.

While Asuma was in Tsunade's office, Sora was outside an open window so he could hear everything that was going on.

"Asuma, we know who has been attacking the borders of the Fire Country." Tsunade starts by saying.

"Was it the Rain Village?" Asuma asks. He had originally thought it was the Rain attacking because they had left their Village's symbol, written on the walls in blood. His team had been in charge of protecting some of the villages, however some of them were no successful. Some Villages had been annihilated before they even got there.

Tsunade shakes her head. "No, we have intel that the people behind the attacks are also behind stealing the corpses." With Akemi's information, they had been able to stop the massacre of the Kohaku Village. Some did die, however because they were warned beforehand, they were ready for an attack.

Asuma clenches his fists, his friend's graves had been desecrated.

"However, we have been informed that the same team will be after Sora." Tsunade informs him.

Sora's eyes widen from his hiding spot, he was going to be targeted? Was it because of the power in his arm?

"What are we going to do?" Asuma asks.

Tsunade sighs and leans back in her chair. "The Elders think we should kill the boy." The Elder's had barged into the office and demanded that Sora be killed. They thought he was dangerous and also thought that having the chakra of the Ninetails would have a bad effect on Naruto. They didn't want Naruto getting out of control.

Sora froze where he was, he was going to be killed.

"What do you think we should do?" Tsunade asks.

Sora held his breathe, his father's killer was going to decide his fate.

Asuma looks at Tsunade confused. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well you did know his father." Tsunade says.

Asuma sighs and shifts the weight of his leg to the other. "I don't think I'm a good choice to ask. I was the one who ended his father's life."

Sora felt the world around his stop. It had been confirmed, Asuma killed his father. Now knowing the truth, he felt unbelievably angry. He jumps up from his spot and jumps through the window.

Both Asuma and Tsunade jump up from their spots to look at who the intruder was.

"Sora?" Asuma says.

"What are you doing here?!" Tsunade shouts at him.

Sora ignores Tsunade and looks at Asuma with hate. "You killed my father!" He growls out, his arm started to tingle with power that the hate gave him. The bandages around his arm loosened and his arm changed. The skin became dark and claws grew on his hand, giving it a beastly appearance. Blue chakra covered the arm as he attacked. Sora gave a battle cry and attacked Asuma.

Asuma got out his weapon and covered it in blue chakra. The two met in the middle, both struggling to push the other back. Asuma was a strong opponent, however Sora's anger made him just as strong. Asuma held on for a few moments, feeling his arm begin to weaken. Gritting his teeth, Asuma brought Sora closer to him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him out of the window he had been spying from.

Sora landed in the street on his back. He growls and jumps back up when he see Asuma jump out of the window and after him.

"How could you?!" Sora shouts out, his anguish making him more powerful. He runs at Asuma again and attacks him. But the transformation of his arm wavers, making him stumble and fall over. An ANBU appears by the side and throws kunai at the immobilised Sora. Sora lowers his head and awaits to feel pain, but he doesn't feel any.

Naruto had been walking around Konoha looking for Sora when he heared shouting. It sounded similar to Sora. He assumed that Sora got into another fight with someone and runs to find him. What Naruto sees makes him shocked. He watched as Sora attacks Asuma with his beastly arm, but falls. When he sees an ANBU about to attack Sora, his body reacts without him knowing.

Sora looks up and sees that Naruto stood in front of him. Naruto was facing Sora with blood dripping from his mouth and his eyes tired with pain. "A-are you okay?" Naruto asks. He winces in pain, there were six shuriken embedded into his back.

Sora looks at Naruto in surprise. "You idiot! What are you doing?!"

Naruto grins weakly. "I'm returning the favour."

Sora's eyes widen, but he frowns and frits his teeth. "I didn't ask you to!" Sora looks sideward when he sees movement. He sees more ANBU appearing, he panics. Sora stumbles up and flees the scene.

Naruto falls to his knees as Asuma rushes over to help him.


	8. Kurama

Kurama

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I know I said I wasn't doing fillers in the prequel, but I feel if I don't do the fillers in the Shippuden then Pain's attack is going to happen to early and make the story seemed rushed. I loved the pace of the prequel so I don't want to ruin it now.**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sora and Furido sat at the border of Konoha looking down at the village. It was around noon and the village was fully alive. There were hundreds of people walking around the village just in the market on the bright day. Looking down Furido started to speak. "The problem is that there are two kings."

Sora says nothing, and looks at the village with a blank look.

Furido continues to speak. "The Fire Country's Feudal Lord and Konoha's Hokage. If there are two kings, there are bound to be conflicts and suspicion. If something were to happen, other countries could easily invade due to slow decisions."

Sora still says nothing.

Furido looks at Sora. "Kazuma's ideal was simple. Consolidate the Fire Country into one organisation. But what Kazuma tried to do, the two kings… it was his downfall. After all, the people in this village follow its king. Asuma chose to follow the Hokage, this king."

Sora's fist clenched at the mention of his father's killer. Not knowing that his actual father was sitting beside him, using him.

"They don't get it at all. They don't understand the fundamental reason." Furido rants. "It only shines because of the Fire Country's true king. Everything was for the Fire Country, which was Kazuma's purpose."

Furido smiles slightly, trying to make himself look friendly. "Isn't the power entrusted to you by Kazuma for that purpose?" They had been there for a while just watching the village and while they were watching, Furido spilled some secrets. He told Sora how it was his father who placed the chakra inside him, he didn't believe it at first, but he slowly accepted it.

"My purpose is to avenge my father." Sora answer, speaking up for the first time.

Furido smirks to himself, but he hides it. "That's fine, but look beyond that. To the revenge that Kazuma is longing for, that is. Let's do it Sora. Let's bring Kazuma's ambitions to fruition. If you do, I'll make sure there are plenty of opportunities for you to defeat Asuma."

Sora stares at Tsunade's face carving in the rock that overlooks the whole village. "The other king… The Hokage!"

Furido nods his head, proud that his son had such hatred for the other king. "That's the spirit!"

Sora's gaze wavered from Tsunade's face on the mount. His thoughts turned to what Zero told him, about how Akemi could help him with the power inside his arm. He grips his arm tightly and grits his teeth, wondering how he was going to get her to come with him.

Furido interrupted his thoughts. "You seem distracted."

"There's someone I'd like to bring with me. Her name is Akemi." Sora says suddenly startling Furido.

"Why?" Furido demands looking at Sora with suspicion.

"She can help me with this power." Sora answers looking down at his bandaged arm.

Furido would have immediately shot down his idea. He thought Sora didn't need help with his arm, he just needed to let the power be unleashed. Fūka wanted revenge on that girl, and he doubts she would let Sora get away with her. But then he saw the look in Sora's eyes. There was longing, desperation and a bundle of emotions showing.

Whatever it was in his eyes made Furido sigh. "Fine, bring her to the front gate when we're done. You two will be safe." If the girl survived her fight with Fūka then she could be useful to them.

Sora looks up and gives Furido a grateful smile.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I was cursing myself. How could I have forgotten about Furido entering the village and telling Sora who Kazuma's killer was? Well actually I do know the reason, it's because I never really paid much attention to the fillers. I usually hated the fillers because I just wanted the anime to get back to the story line. There weren't many fillers that I liked, but some of them were interesting and allowed people to get some much needed character development.

So because I had forgotten, Sora was now with Furido and was out to kill Asuma. However, there was an advantage to this all. Now I would definitely know what would happen and we would be able to formulate a plan from it.

I only realised that this had all gone down was because an ANBU appeared to me while I was training. After realising that I had forgotten an important aspect of the filler, I rushed over to Naruto to make sure he was okay. He had been hit with nine Shurikens all in his back. Healing him was easy, the Nine Tails was already healing him by the time I got there.

People were searching for Sora. Tsunade had sent ANBU to search the borders of Konoha, that's where I knew they would be. Tsunade received word that some ANBU saw Furido and Sora, but because of Furido, they were able to escape. Tsunade decided to let people in the village 'search' for Sora because people were concerned. Choji was one of them, along with Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru. The only people that actually knew the truth were my team, Tsunade, Yukiko, Haku, Itachi and Tsunade.

It was dark when I, Naruto and Sasuke were walking around. We had decided to head back to mine and Haku's place for the night. But looking up at the sky, I got a feeling that something was going to happen.

That's when I felt it.

Sora's chakra.

I could feel like I knew something was going to happen, but then it clicks.

"Tsunade." I whisper.

Sora was going to attack Tsunade tonight and I had only just remembered now.

Sasuke notices that I had stopped and looks at me. "What is it?"

Naruto also stops to see what is wrong.

"We need to get to Tsunade, now!" I shout running in the direction of Tsunade's office. Hearing footsteps behind me, I knew that Sasuke and Naruto were both following me.

It wasn't long before we made it there. Throwing the door open, Tsunade looks up at us. "What are you doing here?"

"Get down now!" Naruto shouts seeing the large Shuriken coming towards the window. Tsunade sees it and ducks down immediately. Naruto runs over to Tsunade while I and Sasuke jump sideward from the weapon.

Using his sword, Sasuke blocks the Shuriken and sends it onto the wall next to him. It was connected with a wire, his eyes followed the wire and see Sora riding in on the wire like a zip wire. His arm was transformed, looking beastly and demonic.

"Sora!" Naruto shouts.

When Sora landed on the desk, the wind in the room became violent. Sora raised his demon arm and jumped for Tsunade. Sasuke jumped in the way, using his sword to stop Sora, Sasuke grit his teeth and held onto his sword tightly. Sora scowls and tried to move his arm forward, trying to put more weight onto Sasuke. Sasuke shifted his stance so he was steadier. Sora couldn't move Sasuke to which the Uchiha smirked at.

"Don't interfere!" Sora shouts at Sasuke.

"Why are you after her?!" Naruto shouts out.

With my Sais out I answer Naruto. "He's been manipulated by Furido, Furido believes that Tsunade needs to die." This was a diversion, Furido's true goal was to kill all the people in the village. His philosophy was that the king could be replaced, however without the followers, the king would fall.

Sasuke shoves Sora back just in time. The door slams open, Itachi and another ANBU member stood there. If Itachi had seen Sora attack Sasuke then Itachi would have killed him. Itachi didn't like Sora anyway and this would give him an excuse to kill him.

When Sora sees that he is outnumbered, he sneers and jumps out of the window, fleeing into the night.

"Sora!" Naruto shouts running after him.

Tsunade stands up and dusts herself off.

"Should we go after him?" Sasuke asks me.

I shake my head. "Naruto-kun can handle him just fine. Besides, we need to prepare for an invasion."

Tsunade nods her head. "All preparations have been made, now we just need them to arrive." Tsunade looks at Itachi and the other ANBU, with that signal, they disappear. Itachi and few select special ANBU members were going to be guarding the power system. Haku and Kakashi were also going to be guarding there too. This is so Furido and his gang won't be able to resurrect the four fallen Ninja Guardian Members and use limelight to incinerate the village. However, there was a backup plan is they did end up getting resurrected.

Just like the anime, all the power had been cut, leaving the village in utter darkness. This meant that Furido had beaten us to that. Now it was up to Itachi and his group of Ninjas to make sure that the four resurrected members don't go through with their plan. But there was no way that Itachi's group could be beaten so easily. Itachi picked his group with a fine tooth comb, he made sure that the people he picked could work together and picked them based on their skills. No two people had the same skills on his team, it was very diverse.

Other Jonin and Chunin were at the north, east, south and west gates of Konoha. This is so when they do invade, there will be people waiting for them. I and Tsunade, along with Itachi had planned this. I only really told them what was happening, the other people made the plan. Civilians were being put into safe houses as we speak. They've been told that it's just a routine, there was no need to worry. Any Genin were given a 'mission' which was to help guard the civilians so they would be out of the way. The Ninja by the gate have been told to not attack the intruders, to wait for them to appear. They seemed anxious when Tsunade told them this, but no one said anything against it.

Knowing that they would be arriving soon, I turned around, I walk out of Tsunade's office. I was going to be having a rematch with a certain someone and I couldn't wait. I wanted revenge.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks me.

I turn my head and stop in the hallway. "I'm getting ready for a rematch, and you should get ready. With Naruto-kun preoccupied, he won't be able to fight Fuen."

A grin formed on Sasuke's face, he was going to get to fight.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Naruto was running to catch up with Sora. Every time Naruto got closer, Sora would jump away. The game of cat and mouse was going on too long. Naruto gave a grunt and pumped more chakra into his feet, making him faster. He jumped in front of Sora. Sora jumped back and landed on a roof opposite Naruto.

"Sora!" Naruto shouts.

Sora dives for Naruto, but Naruto jumps away. Taking the chance to escape, Sora tries to run again, but Naruto stops him by tackling him to the ground. Naruto was frustrated in Sora, why was he being so easily manipulated by Furido?

"Why did you attack Tsunade-Obaa-san?!" Naruto shouts. He wanted to hear the reply from Sora's mouth.

"Just leave me alone!" Sora yells back, getting out of Naruto's hold and jumping away.

Naruto quickly follows behind him.

"This isn't any of your business!" Sora shouts as he runs.

Naruto shouts back. "What did you say?! Like hell this isn't my business!"

There was a slight bang and smoke appeared from the front gate of Konoha. Naruto grits his teeth, they had arrived and were going to make their way into the Village. Soon, the ground started to shake again, as four gates appeared at each of the entrances of the Village. It was as if the entrances knew of the others presence. A barrier soon appeared, it was a defensive barrier that covered the whole of the village. With that barrier in place, no one could leave.

"They're here, it's them." Sora mumbles.

Naruto looks at Sora. Sora spares a glance at him and jumps away as quickly as he could. "What are you doing?!" Naruto yells at Sora while he runs after him.

"You don't know anything about me!" Sora yells jumping away from Naruto.

"I sure don't!" Naruto shouts back, following right behind him. "Why are you with those guys?!"

Sora turns his head and glares at Naruto. "Konoha was going to try and kill me first!"

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't believe that." He had faith in Tsunade that she wouldn't bring any harm to Sora.

"They were discussing my fate!" Sora screams out. Sora attacks Naruto with his three bladed claw. Naruto blocks it with his kunai and shoves him away.

"Tsunade-Obaa-san wouldn't do that!" Naruto argues as he dodges Sora's attack. Naruto attacked Sora, both landing on a roof and were in dead lock. Neither of them willing to give into one another.

"Well they did," Sora retorts, "I'm going to kill them before they kill me!"

Another voice cuts into their argument. "I've finally caught up with you."

Sora tenses and his eyes go wide. That voice was Asuma's, the one who killed his father. Sora's strength wavered, making Naruto able to push him back. Sora steadied himself and looks to Asuma.

Naruto looks up to Asuma who was positioned higher than them on the same roof. "Asuma-sensei!"

Sora glares at Asuma venomously. "You traitor, Asuma!"

Naruto looks at Sora confused. Asuma looks a little annoyed by being called a traitor. He discarded that thought and looked down at Sora with piercing eyes. "Sora, why did you attack the Hokage? The one you want revenge on is me."

Sora began to laugh insanely. Asuma jumped off the higher roof and stood in front of Sora, he tried placing a hand on his shoulder, but Sora took a swipe at him. "Don't touch me!" Sora shouts jumping away.

Once Sora landed, he speaks. "I just copied you! I'm going to kill the king you decided to follow!"

' _King?'_ Asuma thinks to himself. He only knew one person who referred to the Fire Lord and the Hokage as King, and that was Kazuma. But Kazuma was dead, so who was filling Sora up with this knowledge? He knew that Sora couldn't have come up with that phrase, it would have been too much of a coincidence.

"This time I'm going to do it!" Sora continues to rant.

Naruto looks at Sora. "What are you talking about?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"No, it's true." Asuma cuts in making Naruto look at him. "Sora, you just referred to Tsunade-sama as a king, didn't you?"

Sora just stares him down, not saying anything.

Asuma realises something. He realises why Tsunade was so frantic in making sure everyone was safe. He now understand why even before they knew what was going to happen that Tsunade put everyone on a level one panic mode.

"Most likely, the guys attacking the village will want to kill everyone." Asuma states.

Naruto's eyes widen in horror. Akemi told him that their intention wasn't good and sinister, but he could have never imagined that killing everyone was their intention. "What did you say?!" Naruto looks to Asuma.

Sora takes a step back in shock, he didn't know this was their plan. Sora shakes his head. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"It's all linked together!" Asuma cuts in.

Sora's eyes widen at his tone.

"Why did they steal the four Lightning Masters' caskets?" Asuma asks. "Because they know all about lightning techniques and how powerful they are." Asuma turns to look up at Sora. "And they figured out a way to use their power to wipe out the entire village."

Lightning crackled in the air, as if to emphasis his point.

Sora looks at the village with a torn look. "W-wipe out?"

Naruto takes a step forward. "Hey, Sora, is that true?! Wiping out the village means you'll be killing everyone!"

Sora shakes his head. "I-I didn't know! I didn't know anything about it!" Sora turns around and runs away.

"Sora!" Naruto shouts running after him.

As Sora ran away, he couldn't believe what he just heard. They were going to kill everyone in the village. Families would be wiped out, children would be killed. The very thought made him scared, just who the hell did he decide to help?

"Sora! Stop!" Naruto shouts while running, nearly catching up to him.

The chasing game only lasted a few more moments. When they reached a temple roof, Naruto tackled Sora down having enough of this game. Naruto sat on Sora's chest and pinned him to the roof. "What the hell happened, Sora?" Naruto asks. "What happened between you and Asuma-sensei?"

"Let me go god dammit!" Sora protests as he struggles.

However, Naruto keeps him pinned down. "Sora, you don't believe that Asuma-sensei killed your dad, do you?"

"You heard him didn't you?!" Sora yells at him. "He admitted it! He said it himself!"

Sora reached out and grabbed Naruto's collar, he bring his face closer to his. "He betrayed my father and killed him!" Sora exclaims.

"There's no way that Asuma-sensei would do something like that!" Naruto argues back.

"Even if the Hokage ordered it?" Sora asks calmly.

Naruto's eyes widen, however his strength doesn't waver when Sora tried to get out of his hold.

"The Third Hokage was Asuma's father." Sora says.

Naruto look at Sora. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that my father was killed by Konoha's king!" Sora exclaims. "The Fire Country doesn't need two kings! As long as there are two of them, there will always be war and strife! My father worked to make sure there'd only be one king. All he got for his efforts was a cruel and tragic end. For the sake of Asuma who chose the other king."

"But then Asuma would be feeling the same thing you'd be feeling." Naruto cuts in.

Sora looks at Naruto in shock.

"You said that Asuma was the Third's child. He wanted to protect his family. I know I would do the same." Naruto answers with a blank as he look.

Sora was taken aback by Naruto's sudden change of attitude. He regains his composure. "You don't get it."

"I do." Naruto says.

Sora looks up at the sky, he wanted to see the stars, but he only saw the ugly barrier that was covering the whole of Konoha. "I'm such an idiot."

Naruto doesn't say anything and lets Sora speak.

"The man who killed my father told me that he died honourably. I was happy to hear it. Getting vengeance will only taint your father's legacy. I tried to think about it like that." Sora says.

Naruto looks down to Sora. "Where did you hear about Asuma killing your dad?"

Sora doesn't answer and turns his head away.

Naruto's eyes widen. "You're in league with those guys! You're trying to wipe out the whole village!"

Sora looks at Naruto with panic in his eyes. "No! I didn't know anything about it! He wasn't supposed to go that far! The fight is meant to result in the loss of Konoha's king and Asuma."

"Then what is this, then?!" Naruto shouts angrily.

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Sora exclaims. He kicks Naruto away and manages to escape.

Naruto curses and runs after Sora once again.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I was running along the roofs of Konoha. I was waiting for Fūka to make her appearance so we could finish what we started. I already knew that they were in the village, Fuen's barriers had appeared at all gates of Konoha, we just had to wait until Sasuke disposed of Fuen. Fudō had already summoned his Zombies, I could see them as I jumped from roof to roof, and hence why I took this path over the floor. I would leave the Zombies to the other Ninjas in the village.

I didn't have to wait long, Fūka makes her appearance. She appears on the next roof I was about to jump onto.

She looks at me blankly. "I'll be your opponent." Then she smiles, "This time I'll be sure to steal a long kiss from you."

"That same trick isn't going to work on me." I say glaring at her. There was no way that I was letting her lips anywhere near mine.

Fūka quickly performs familiar hand seals. **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** Little fire birds flew from her mouth and were aimed straight at me. Jumping out of the way, I dodged while trying to get closer to her.

I was formulating a plan at the same time as dodging. Fūka had five different bodies, one for each element that she possessed. I killed one back in the labyrinth but I don't know which element that was. It definitely wasn't fire because she was using that at this very moment.

Fūka's face was filled with frustration with my dodging. **"Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki!"** A burst of water appeared and was aimed for me.

Again I jumped out of the way and made a Shadow Clone. I made it look like I had been hit while I was trying to get a good aim at her. Fūka's face looked smug, a smirk gracing her beautiful face when she thinks that she's hit me with the water. I was waiting for her to use lightning, which was the combo she always used. However, the lightning never came. I grin, I had got rid of the lightning. I just needed to get her hair four more times.

Sounds easy enough.

From my hiding place behind Fūka, I aimed an exploding kunai at her. Throwing it, I dashed away from my hiding spot.

The kunai landed next to Fūka, she looks down at it. Her eyes widen when she sees the exploding tag and tries to get away. Fūka screams when the explosion goes off while I smirk. Once the smoke clears away, I see a shrivelled up Fūka with a chunk of hair missing from the explosion. I only saw a quick glimpse before she dissolves. Moments later, Fūka reappears with a pissed off look on her face.

Three to go.

Fūka's face becomes murderous. "I'm going to kill you, you annoying pest!"

"Is that all?" I shout coming out from my hiding spot. I stand on the roof opposite her with a smirk on my face. "That's the worst insult I've ever heard!"

Fūka glares at me with killer intent in her eyes.

Grinning, I turn around and run away. I knew she was following me because I could feel her chakra signature behind me. She was aiming to kill me now, she wasn't toying around anymore, and I couldn't wait for the fight. I was even more pleased with myself, I had got rid of the water element. Now I only had to deal with fire, earth and wind.

Feeling heat coming my way, I jumped to my right. Just then, fire whizzed past me and into an innocent building.

"You missed!" I shout taunting her. I stayed where I was and waited for her to get closer. Making the necessary hand seals, I slammed my hands down onto the ground. **"Suiton: Haran Banshō!"** A massive amount of water came crashing down, aiming for Fūka. I controlled the water so if anyone was close by, they wouldn't get caught up in the attack. After a few moments, I stopped the attack, cancelling the jutsu.

When the water was gone, I couldn't see Fūka anywhere.

At least, that was until I got a kick in my back. The sudden kick sent me flying into the roof near me. I crash land and slowly get up. I assessed my wounds and found I only had scrapes and bruises. I look and stand up glaring at Fūka.

Fūka seemed to have this sadistic look in her eyes. "I was told by Furido not to kill you."

I look at her with an odd look, why would Furido want me alive?

The look on Fūka's face became feral. "But we all make mistakes, I'm sure he won't mind."

Fūka quickly performs more hand seals. **"Doton: Doro Houshi!"** Mud appeared from the roof I was on, I tried to jump away, but it was too late. The mud had spread quickly and my feet were caught. The mud hardened, and I was trapped.

Using my Sais, I tried to dig my way out of the mud.

Fūka made more hand seals. **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**

I look up to see the fire birds flying for me at a fast pace. I quickly made some hand seals. **"Mizu no Yaiba!"** A sword made of solid water appears in my hands. I made it the size of a massive decapitator sword. This sword was incredibly endurable, which is why I loved using it. Yukiko was the one who showed me how to do this jutsu.

With the water sword in hand, I slashed at the fire birds that were aimed at me. As I sliced them, steam hissed in the air. It wasn't long before all the fire birds were gone. Giving Fūka a smug look, I slashed at my trapped feet, freeing them. Now free, I jump away from the muddy roof and onto a clean one. With my water sword no longer of any use, I dispelled the jutsu.

Fūka scoffed and attacked me once more. **"Fuuton: Hanachiri Mai!"**

I jumped out of the way of this attack and send one of my own. **"Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu!"** A dragon formed from the wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent, a traditional Chinese dragon that is twenty feet long. It was aimed at Fūka who wasn't able to dodge the attack. She screams when she was hit. Dispelling the jutsu, I see a shrivelled up Fūka.

Two to go.

"How dare you?" Fūka whispers harshly. The body disintegrates and a new one appears in seconds. Now she couldn't use wind, she only had fire and earth.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Fūka screeches, utter madness on her face.

I take a step back, my eyes widen.

Fūka runs at me, no longer using Ninjutsu. She aimed punches at me and I dodged. Surprisingly, her anger and frustration wasn't making her stronger. She was still strong, but her blind rage made her easy to evade. When she was close enough, I take my Sai and slash a chunk of her hair. She freezes and the same happens again, she shrivels up and disintegrates. Fūka regenerations in seconds, sending me a deadly look.

"So this is your last body." I comment with a sly look.

Fūka glares. "How do you know?"

The sly smile never leaves my face. "Not telling."

Fūka lets out a battle cry and goes to charge forward, but she couldn't move. Looking down at her feet she sees water chains holding her down. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Didn't see that did you?" I say. I throw another kunai, but she moves her head.

"You missed." She taunts.

I grin. "No I didn't."

Fūka's eyes widen when she looks behind her. A Shadow Clone of myself was behind her, holding the kunai that I had just thrown. My clone slashes Fūka's hair, making her scream like a banshee. Her last body falls to the ground and turns to dust.

However, her hair is still there. It was floating in mid-air and had glowing yellow eyes staring back at me. If I didn't remember this part I swear I would have thought this was a horror movie.

"How dare you?" The hair says.

Making the hand seals, the hair tries to attack me before I could finish. However, luck was on my side at that moment. Finishing the seal I shout. **"Mizu no Yaiba!"** With the water blade back in hands, the minute Fūka's hair got close enough, I slashed at it before it could get me. A blood curdling scream followed, confirming that I had hit my target. The hair fell limp to the ground, just to make sure though, I burned it.

I look up, now I could find Sora.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Kakashi was running along a forest pathway. As he was running, the ground before him began moving, he jumped away in time before the ground below him opened up into a grand canyon. Kakashi looks around, unhappy that he was in the same technique again.

A laugh came from beside him a few feet away. "I'm surprised you're still alive." Fudō says laughing.

Kakashi turns to face him. "Too bad for you."

Fudō sniggers. "Yeah, this time I'll make sure you die!"

"Not likely." Kakashi comments with a bored look.

Fudō runs at Kakashi and raises his fist to hit him. Kakashi notices that Fudō's skin had a certain shine to him again. He was sure that it was armour. Kakashi jumped away in time so he wasn't hit. Fudō sneers and aims another punch at him. To test his theory, Kakashi threw three shuriken at Fudō, which bounced off him.

Fudō laughs at his poor attempt. He soon gets serious when he sees Kakashi making hand seals. Chidori crackles in Kakashi's hands, with one arm, he runs forward aiming for Fudō. Fudō quickly makes hand seals so that two walls of earth appeared and blocked Kakashi's path. Kakashi rams his Chidori through the rock walls, easily breaking through them. Fudō looks at the hole in surprise when Kakashi removes his hand.

Gritting his teeth, Fudō disappears into the earth and reappears again behind Kakashi. Fudō raises his fist, aiming to punch Kakashi.

The scarecrow turns his head and sees him and performs more hand seals. The earth moved and two walls got in front of Fudō, stopping him from attacking. The walls disappears when he punches through them.

Fudō chuckles. "I almost forgot you were Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja."

"A very grave mistake." Kakashi responds.

Fudō grins. "Let's see whose earth moves are better then. The original or the copy." Fudō attacks Kakashi using his fists. But Fudō could never seem to hit Kakashi, he would always jump away at the last second.

Fudō looks to Kakashi with annoyance. "Start fighting me for real already! How long are you planning on just running around?"

Kakashi smirks from under his mask. "I don't need to anymore." Kakashi takes a scroll out and performs the hand seals. Slamming his hands onto the ground, smoke appears. When the smoke is gone, it revealed Kakashi's band of dogs. With a signal, Kakashi sends his hounds onto Fudō.

The dogs attack, leaving Fudō distracted. "Get off you mangy mutt!" Fudō yells throwing dogs off him. The big dogs were difficult to get off though. It didn't take long before the dogs immobilised him. He looks up when he hears birds chirping. He see Kakashi with his Chidori in hand.

"I'd say the copy is better." Kakashi says ramming the Chidori into Fudō's chest. Fudō's screams echo in the cave. Kakashi removes his hand and dispels his summoning's when Fudō stopped moving. He made sure to check if he was alive, which he wasn't.

Satisfied with his work, he goes to help Itachi and Haku.

As he was running on the roofs of Konoha, he notices that the earth returned back to normal. Any damage that Fudō did do was gone when he died. The upheaved earth went back into place as if it had never been disturbed. The zombies invading the village too disappeared, going away in a cloud of smoke.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasuke was running in a forest path. He was looking for his opponent, Fuen. Naruto was otherwise preoccupied looking after Sora, so Fuen had been left to him to which he was pleased about. He would rather be fighting an opponent than a zombie because it would be more of a challenge. He stopped suddenly when three kunai were thrown at him. He jumps out of the way in time and into a tree. More kunai were sent his way. Sasuke jumps from tree to tree, noticing a shadow in the trees adjacent him.

Sasuke sees that Fuen was indeed the one throwing the kunai at him. Fuen throws more at Sasuke, but he uses his sword to deflect them. Sasuke stops suddenly when he notices the ground closing in around him. It looked like a claw made out of the earth, the ground didn't stop shaking until he was trapped. He stopped and looked around, he was surrounded by darkness.

Fuen jumps out of the trees and stands outside the trap. She places her hand on the rock and has a displeased look on her face. "Oh, no. I was looking forward to seeing that boy again. But at least it's not that girl, I hate little girls!"

Sasuke turns around in the darkness. He could hear Fuen's voice.

Fuen smirks outside the trap. "We're going to have some fun though."

From the darkness, Sasuke couldn't see anything. He takes a light from his bag and looks around. Now with some light, he could see the walls. He touches it for a moment before the rock felt soft. Sasuke takes his hand away immediately and looks at the wall. With one glance it looked to be a normal rock wall. But if you take another glance, you would see that the entire wall was littered with moths.

Sasuke's eye twitches. **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** He quickly made the hand seals and attacked the moths with fire, hoping that they would burn to hell.

With that one attack, hundreds of them fell to the ground crispy. However, there were loads more and they decided to fly around spreading their poisonous powder around into the air. Sasuke using his gloves hand to cover his mouth so he didn't inhale the poison, however it was too late. Sasuke opens his eyes again and sees that the cave was no longer around him. He looks around, was he caught in a Genjutsu?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turns his head and sees Akemi. Akemi smiles at him, "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nods his head and walks over to her. "Ah."

"Have you seen Fuen anywhere?" Akemi asks tilting her head.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't know where she's gone."

"Well you're safe now." Akemi says patting Sasuke's shoulder. "You had a pretty rough time, haven't you?"

Sasuke sends Akemi a blank look. He catches Akemi raising a kunai about to kill him. He knew it, it had been a Genjutsu because of the poisonous powder. He reaches into his bag of medicine and takes out some antidote. Today, he and Naruto had been given medicine bags in case Akemi wasn't there, so they would at least have some medical supplies. Before coming to this match, Akemi gave him a particular antidote for this occasion. She said that there was some poisonous bugs that he would face. He thought it would be another spider, but he was wrong. Injecting the antidote into himself, he felt better. The poisonous powder was starting to make him feel dizzy, so he was glad to feel some relief in his head.

Sasuke smirks to himself. He knew that the Akemi had been fake, the real Akemi doesn't call him 'Sasuke-kun'. Looking around the walls, he picks up his light which he had dropped and thinks to himself. This Fuen person hadn't really faced him. She had lured him into a trap and used poison powder and then Genjutsu. Analysing her attack made Sasuke realise that she wasn't that keen in physical attacks. Smirking to himself, he thinks of a plan.

Fuen looks at the rock cave she had formed to trap Sasuke in. She smirks to herself thinking that she had won. Her plan was flawless after all. She decided to see what damage has been done and takes down the rock walls surrounding Sasuke. She finds Sasuke passed out on the ground, his eyes closed.

Fuen smirks and takes out a kunai. She walks closer to Sasuke and kicks him to see if he was asleep. "Fare well, little boy." Fuen raises the kunai.

"You're annoying." Sasuke says opening his eyes suddenly. Fuen jerks back in surprise, but she wasn't quick enough. Sasuke jumps up and gets his sword out, he swings his sword and stabs Fuen in the stomach.

Fuen screams, blood falling from her mouth.

Sasuke calmly removes the sword from Fuen. He flicks the sword so her blood falls off. Fuen fall to the ground on her back. She looks to Sasuke. "H-how? M-my technique w-was p-perfect."

Sasuke smirks and pulls out the empty bottle of antidote. "You're weak, that's why you fight the way you do." Sasuke says looking at the dying Fuen blankly. He walks closer to Fuen and activates his Chidori sword.

"NO!" Fuen screams in vain.

Sasuke stabs Fuen in the heart, this time with his Chidori sword. Her bloodcurdling scream echoes in the forest.

Sasuke stops the Chidori and removes his sword, again making sure to wipe away the blood. Putting it back in his sheath, he looks to the sky. The barrier around Konoha was gone, the gates surrounding the village crumbled loudly back into the ground. They were no longer trapped inside Konoha.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Running along the roofs of Konoha, I was happy to see no more zombies and that the barrier around the village was gone. Kakashi and Sasuke had disposed of Fudō and Fuen and I had just got rid of Fūka. Now we just had to deal with Furido. I had ever confidence in Itachi and Haku to dispose of the newly resurrected members of the Twelve Ninja Guardians. My attention was drawn to the forest when I saw red chakra. Furido had released the Nine Tails chakra inside Sora. Pumping more chakra into my legs, I ran faster to where the red chakra was leaking out. I could feel the demonic chakra, it wasn't as strong as it was with Naruto, but it still sent shivers down my spine.

I stopped when I was a few feet away. Naruto and Sasuke were also there, they were both looking at Sora with unsure looks on their faces.

"What's happening?" I ask standing next to my teammates.

"This dobe wants to run straight in." Sasuke points out with glare.

"But I need to help him!" Naruto argues.

I shake my head. "Naruto-kun you can't go in without a plan. If you do, the Nine Tails inside you will react and try and get out." I didn't want to risk Kurama getting out. In the anime Naruto managed to repress him, but the risk was too great.

Hearing footsteps behind us, I turn around and see Asuma running towards us. He stops when he is beside us and looks at the scene in front of him in horror.

Loud laughing could be heard. "It's too late!"

We turn our heads and see Furido. He had a massive grin on his face and he was laughing. He thought he had won. He stopped laughing and looks at Sora, not caring that his own son was in pain. Furido looks to Sora. "That's it, Sora! Hate them, curse them! Turn your rage into power! We're going to kill every last one of them!"

Sora struggles to look at Furido with the pain he was going through. "Screw you… I wasn't born for this!" Sora glares at him, but winces in pain.

"Yes you were." Furido responds with a crazy look.

Sora looks at him in surprise.

"Everything exists to serve the true ruler of the Fire Country." Furido looks at Sora, "He needs your power now, Sora."

Naruto takes a step forward. "What the hell are you talking about you son of a bitch?!"

Before Furido could reply, a scream tore through the air. All eyes went to Sora, who looked to be in an incredibly amount of pain. The beam of red chakra surrounding him disappeared and coated around him like a second skin. Sora went down on all fours and a tail formed from the demonic chakra. His eyes turn red and whiskers poked out from Sora's cheeks. His demon arm grew and claws grew on both hands. Sora lets loose a roar that sent violent waves of wind in all directions.

Naruto couldn't look away from Sora. He had never seen himself go wild when the Nine Tails chakra took over. His wide eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing… it was horrifying to say the least.

Sasuke looks to me. "Will my Sharingan work against me?"

I blink a few times and purse my lips before I answer. "I don't know, but I don't think it would have any effect." The only reason the Sharingan worked against Naruto was because Naruto had Kurama inside him, and Kurama can be controlled with the Sharingan. However, with Kurama not present in Sora, there is no way to say if the Sharingan would work. It could be too dangerous and could result in Sasuke getting hurt.

"What about your Talismans?" Sasuke asks.

Looking down into my pouch, I take a few Talismans out. They were meant for Naruto, or more importantly Kurama. They could be used on other Tailed Beasts, but they won't be as effective as it would on Kurama. Sarutobi helped me make these and showed me how to make a Talisman that could withstand the power of a Tailed Beast. The most important aspect of the Talisman is what is written on it. If the writing got smudged then it wouldn't work, if it was even the slightest bit ripped it wouldn't work.

"I could give it a go." I say.

I walk forward cautiously. Sora couldn't distinguish whether we were friend or foe at the moment. Not that he knew normally. He sees Furido as a traitor, Asuma as his father's murder and us as traitors too. Since we belong to Konoha he doesn't trust us.

A hand grabbed my wrist, I turn my head and see that it was Naruto. "Akemi-chan, are you sure this will work?" Naruto asks.

I smile at him, "It will be fine." I look down at my wrist. Under my fishnet sleeves, there were four silver claw marks. It was first time that I had seen Kurama influence Naruto, and the first and last time I was ever scared of Naruto. I admit that the experience was terrifying, but it would never make me hate Naruto for it.

Naruto follows my gaze and sees the marks. Guilt shines in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through this with me…"

I place my other hand on his. "It's fine." I look to Sasuke, "I just need you and Naruto-kun to distract Sora so I can place the Talisman on him."

Sasuke nods his head. "Got it."

I look to Naruto to make sure he was alright with this. "Okay?"

A grin slowly forms onto his face. "Let's save Sora!"

With an idea of a plan in place, we headed for Sora. Naruto and Sasuke would try and get his attention while I tried to get a Talisman on Sora. Hopefully this would calm him down and seal Kurama's chakra inside him. We had clued Asuma in and needed him to keep Furido busy. The last thing we needed was him getting in the way.

Naruto and Sasuke were sending kunai and shuriken at Sora, hoping to get his attention. Sora growls and crouches down getting ready to attack. He didn't know who to attack first, but he didn't wait too long. He chose to attack Sasuke and pounced once he made his mind up.

Luckily, Sasuke was fast and was able to dodge Sora's attacks with ease. When Sora sees that he isn't able to get Sasuke, his focus moves to the other person throwing weapons at him. He pounces at Naruto, but again misses.

I stand a little away, I was making sure I was using the right Talisman. I was hoping to get it right the first time otherwise I didn't know the next time I would get a chance. When I was sure that the Talisman was right, I ran forward sending chakra into the Talisman.

Sora's back was to me, I thought it would be easy. But just as the last second, Sora turns around. I was only centimetres away from him. So when his hand shot out to grab mine, I couldn't get away. He grabbed my wrist and the Talisman fell to the floor.

"Akemi-chan!" Naruto calls out.

Sasuke grits his teeth and aims another shuriken at Sora, however it had no effect.

All Sora's attention was on me. With my other hand, I raise it to hit him. But as I raised my fist, I looked into his eyes. When looking into his eyes, something inside me froze. His eyes… were murderous. If I was afraid of Naruto back then, I was terrified of Sora now. There was just something about seeing Sora like this made my heart stop.

Sora raises his hand.

That's when I broke out of my trance. I grabbed my Sai and tried to get him to let go of me by slashing his hand, but it was like he didn't even care. The wound healed within minutes, like it never happened.

"Let her go, god dammit!" Naruto yells out.

All the yelling was useless. Sora's sole attention was on me, his gaze unnerving. I shut my eyes and wait for pain, but it never came. I felt something poke my forehead. In surprise, I open my eyes and stare into Sora's eyes.

 **The world around me dissolved and I was alone. I could no longer see Naruto or Sasuke. I couldn't see Furido and Asuma fighting out of the corner of my eyes and I couldn't see Sora. Looking around I see water on the floor with a golden cage in front of me. It was dark, so dark in fact that it made me feel uneasy.**

 **My eyes widen when I realised where I was.**

 **I was with Kurama.**

 **Feeling a gaze on me, I look around until I found them. Red eyes stare at me in the darkness. I couldn't see anything else but those red eyes. Just like Sora and Naruto's where, they looked murderous, ready to kill and spill blood. These were the eyes that promised pain and that sent an uneasy feeling in my stomach.**

" **Well, well, well." Kurama mumbles. His voice sounded rough, like he was swallowing rocks. His voice was loud and commanding which made him even more intimidating.**

" **Kurama…" I whisper in shock and awe. I never thought that I would ever meet Kurama, yet here I am.**

 **Kurama growls in anger. His chakra swirls around making the room light up. Looking at him again was a mistake. Kurama was looking at me with unconcealed rage. "How do you know my name?" The calmness of his tone made the situation worse, it made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up.**

 **My heart was pounding heavily in my chest.**

" **I asked you a question!" Kurama roars at me.**

 **Flinching, I take a step back. I close my eyes and take a few calming breathes. Kurama's presence was suffocating. He sent every instinct in my body to overdrive. My body was telling me to run, to try and get out of here, but my mind was another matter. My mind wanted to know why I was brought here.**

" **I-I'll answer yours if you answer mine." I say getting more confidence as I spoke. My courage coming back to me as adrenaline rushes through my body.**

 **Kurama seemed to be amused by this. "I've seen everything now, a puny human is bargaining with me."**

" **Well?" I ask looking at him with calm look. Knowing that he couldn't actually hurt me gave me confidence. Minato made sure of this, which I was very thankful for, even though it caused his untimely death.**

 **Kurama sneers at me. "Fine. What do you wish to know?"**

" **Why am I here?" I ask looking Kurama directly into his eyes.**

 **Kurama growls lowly at me, not liking the disrespect of looking him in the eyes. However, his anger was making me feel smug. "Because I called you here, now answer my question!" His shouting sent harsh wind my way, but it didn't hurt me. It just felt like a strong breeze.**

" **I think you already know the answer, don't you." I say moving a piece of hair that got into my face from the wind. Through Naruto, he would know the truth about me, about me being from another world and knowing what will happen. I was very confident that he would know the answer, he was just testing me.**

 **A look of amusement crosses Kurama's furry face. "I do, which I find fascinating."**

 **This was good, if he thought I was fascinating then he wouldn't kill me if he got the chance. I was useful at the moment because I had something he needed. He wouldn't call me here for nothing. "What's the real reason you brought me here?" I ask feeling confident now.**

" **I need you to do something for me." Kurama answers with a sly grin.**

 **I blink a few times in surprise. Kurama needed** _ **me**_ **to do something for** _ **him**_ **. If I remember correctly, Kurama doesn't like humans, he thinks that they are all selfish and greedy. There was only ever one human that he liked. That was a Sage called Hagoromo, after he died, all the Tailed Beasts drifted apart. The other Tailed Beasts disliked Kurama because he was the one who suggested that their strength is determined by the amount of Tails a demon has. And obviously, Kurama has the most so he is insinuating that he is the strongest.**

" **That boy who has my chakra," Kurama begins to say. Hearing his booming voice, I was brought out of my thoughts.**

" **Sora?" I cut in with a look of confusion. What did he want with Sora?**

 **Kurama sends me a warning look. He didn't like being interrupted. I send him an apologetic look before he resumes. "Yes, I want that chakra back." Kurama says with a growl under his tone.**

" **Why do you want the chakra?" I ask tilting my head.**

 **Kurama didn't seem to like this question. "BECAUSE IT'S MINE AND NO ONE ELSES!" Harsh winds nearly blew me over once more.**

 **When the violent winds calm down, I ask. "And what do I get in exchange?"**

 **Kurama laughs roughly. I wait for him to stop laughing, the more he laughed the more irritated I felt. Finally, he stops. He sees my expression, I wasn't amused. "You're serious." Kurama says with a glare.**

" **I am." I say.**

" **YOU WILL OBEY ME!" The wind came rushing towards me, nearly blowing me off my feet.**

" **I will not!" I shout back, taking a defying step forward.**

 **Kurama and I glare at each other, neither one of us giving in.**

" **Just listen to my request and then make your decision." I say calming down, I was hoping that he would. Then maybe if he did, he could consider.**

" **Make it quick." Kurama says with a dismissive eye roll.**

" **Treat Naruto-kun nicer." I say.**

 **Kurama stills and he doesn't speak for a moment. He just looks at me with an intimidating gaze. I was feeling slightly uncomfortable under his scrutinising gaze. I shift from foot to foot, looking everywhere but Kurama.**

" **Why?" Kurama asks suddenly.**

 **I look at Kurama, "What do you mean?"**

" **You could ask me anything. I could give you some power, I could be at your command. Why are you not asking for that?!" Kurama yells at me. Kurama wasn't used to kindness, he was used to dealing with selfish and greedy people. I never really blamed him for his weariness towards humans. I always wished he would treat Naruto nicer though, and I was ecstatic when it happened.**

" **Just be nicer to him, give him a chance." I say. "I don't want power, nor do I need it. I'm happy with the power I have."**

 **Kurama considers my words carefully. "Get the job done and I'll consider it."**

 **This was the best result that I could have asked for. "Okay." I grin at him and the scene in front of me dissolves.**

When my gaze focuses, I was back on the battlefield and Sora was still holding my arm. Looking around, I could tell that not much time had passed. Naruto and Sasuke were still in the same position as before, throwing kunai at Sora.

"Get your hands off her right now!"

A Talisman was slammed onto Sora's head. I follow from where the arm comes from and see Yukiko was the one who placed the Talisman on Sora. I was pulled away when Sora's hand loosened and Yukiko pulled me to safety. The affects were instant, the red chakra disappeared from Sora, his eyes turned back to grey and the flesh whiskers recede back into the skin. His demon arm goes back into a normal hand and the claws recede back to normal nails. With Kurama's chakra receded, Sora loses all strength left him and he fell to the ground.

Yukiko lets go of me and goes over to Sora.

Naruto and Sasuke run over to me. "Are you okay?" Naruto asks me with a worried look.

I smile and nod. "I'm fine honestly."

"What happened?" Sasuke asks.

I look to Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

"You and Sora froze for a moment, did something happen?" Naruto presses. Sasuke also gives me a look to say that if I didn't say anything now, he could tell Haku.

Sighing, I lower my tone. "I met the Nine Tailed Fox."

Naruto freezes, horror shines in his eyes.

Sasuke looks slightly concerned.

"He didn't hurt me though," I reassure them, "he just wanted me to do something."

Naruto shakes his head, "What did he want?"

"He wanted his chakra back, what Sora has inside him." I tell them, looking at the unconscious Sora. Naruto and Sasuke follow my gaze but don't say anything. Naruto walks over to Yukiko and Sora to make sure he was okay.

Sasuke looks down to me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm a little shook up, meeting him was very intimidating." I admit letting my body relax. I could tell Sasuke this, I was worried that Naruto would feel guilty. I didn't want Naruto to feel like that, so I thought it would be better if he didn't. However, Sasuke I could confide in.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, to which I was very thankful for.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Just like in the anime, Asuma killed Furido. Now at least Sora's accusations could be true, that Asuma really did kill his father. Sora was taken into intensive care and then moved to a safe locations so the extraction of Kurama's chakra could be performed. Jiraiya, Yukiko and I were present. Sora didn't even notice because he was under heavy sedation. Once Jiraiya and Yukiko removed the chakra, Naruto came into the room and it was put in him. Originally Naruto was reluctant, but he eventually decided that he didn't want Sora to have that burden anymore and took it from him.

It took a few days for Sora to recover, but now he was heading back to the Fire Temple for the time being and then would set out to travel.

Sora stood at the gate with bandages all over him making him look like a mummy. "Thank you for having me." Sora bows to us.

Tsunade, I, Naruto, Sasuke were there. Haku and Itachi stood a little away and some of the Rookie Ten were here too. Lee was sad to see him go, he was crying. Choji and Kiba looked a little sad, even though they thought Sora was an ass, that didn't mean they wouldn't miss him.

"Sora, you'll visit won't you?" Naruto asks.

Sora rolls his eyes. "Of course I will you goon."

Naruto grins and places out his fist. Sora looks at it before slowly raising his own fits and meeting Naruto's outstretched fist. Sora looks to Sasuke when he lowers his hand, Sasuke nods his head at him. Sora relaxes and nods his head back at him.

Then he turned to me.

"I'm sorry." Sora bows lowly to me.

My eyes widen slightly, "What for?"

Sora stands up. "I was going to ask you to come with me, to leave this village. I knew that you could help seal up the chakra in my arm." Sora explains with an earnest look on his face.

Before anyone one knew it, Yukiko appears in front of me. Her Shīringu was activated making her look deadly. "How do you know?" Yukiko hisses in a low tone.

"Yukiko!" I say.

Yukiko ignores me. "How?" She demands.

Sora looks at her nervously. "S-someone came into my room and told me. He said you could help me, just as long as I took you away from this village."

I frown. It was Zero, there was no one else that it could be. Furido doesn't know of my sealing ability or my Shīringu. The only person I knew that wanted rid of me was Zero.

Sora bows once more before he leaves.

"Looks like Zero's made his first move." I say with a small smirk.

If that was the case, then bring it on.


	9. Zero Strikes Back

Zero Strikes Back

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary:** **"When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The next day around noon, there was a knock on the door. In our apartment it was just me and Haku. Haku was preparing to go out on a mission. He looked up at the door and then at me. "Are you expecting someone?" Haku asks walking over to the door.

I was sitting on the living room at the time going over the purple scroll. "No, are you?" Naruto and Sasuke were training, they offered me to come with them but I turned it down. I wanted to use the time to revise my techniques.

Haku shakes his head and opens the door. His eyes widen when he sees who is at the door. "Tsunade-sama."

I look up, Haku had stepped aside and let Tsunade come into our apartment. She walks in and sees me, without my Chunin vest on. She gives me a glare.

I groan. "Even inside our house?!"

Tsunade smirks when I stomp off and get my Chunin Vest which I had discarded on the floor. Putting it on over my clothes I head back. I see Tsunade sitting on the sofa with Haku offering her a drink.

"Is there something you wanted?" I ask sitting down opposite Tsunade.

Haku scolds me slightly. "Akemi…"

Tsunade smiles and waves it off. "She's right, I do need something."

Haku looks confused. "What do you need?"

Tsunade looks to Haku. "If it's alright could you give me and Akemi some privacy?"

Haku looks to me. He may respect Tsunade since she is the Hokage, but he wanted to know if I was alright to be left alone with her.

I nod my head and smile at him.

Haku kisses the top me of head and gives me hug. Before he leaves though, he sends me a warning glance to be on my best behaviour. When he was gone, Tsunade performed a silencing Jutsu so no one could listen in.

"If you needed to speak with me we could have just spoken in your office." I comment with my head tilted.

Tsunade grumbles. "I needed to get away from paperwork."

I chuckle. The burden of being Hokage wasn't fighting people who wanted you dead, it was the paper work, no wonder she drank a lot.

But she turns serious. "A war is going to take place, isn't it?"

I stop laughing and I turn serious. I lean forward, my face set with a frown. "Yes."

Tsunade sighs deeply. "I was afraid of that." Tsunade looks at me. "We do not have enough people who know Medical Jutsu."

"What about the hospital?" I ask.

Tsunade shakes her head. "They're overworked and there aren't many of them. I spend most my time training up new nurses but it never seems to be enough." Tsunade stands up and paces. "There also aren't many Ninja on the field who know Medical Ninjutsu. Jonin and ANBU know basic Medical Ninjutsu but not enough to save anyone else."

I place my hand on my chin and think. "Does Ino Yamanaka know any Medical Ninjutsu?"

Tsunade looks at me confused. "No, she doesn't."

Strange, after Ino saw Sakura healing and how well she did, Ino wanted to become a healer. Maybe she hasn't had the right motivation yet.

"I've been thinking of a training programme to teach young students how to perform Medical Jutsu." Tsunade says sitting back down.

"And let me guess, the council said no." I say.

Tsunade nods her with a displeased look. "They say it's a waste of time."

"Which is stupid." I comment.

Tsunade grins. "Which is why I've been doing it in secret."

My eyes widen slightly and I look to her. "Really?"

Tsunade nods her head. A smirk on her face, she didn't like the Elders to begin with, she thought they were nosy and ignorant. They didn't realise that with more Medics more lives would be saved.

"That's excellent!" I say, a grin forming.

Tsunade shares my grin. "I've been trying to make it a law that at least one member of a team needs to know Medical Ninjutsu and be competent at is."

"One of the reasons Sakura was transferred." I comment.

Tsunade nods. "But I'm having difficulty teaching the class. Shizune helps out but it is almost overwhelming." Tsunade sighs and looks to the floor.

"What about Yukiko?" I ask.

Tsunade grins and laughs. "I think you've already gathered that she's not that great of a teacher." Tsunade knew her friend well, and she was not a good teacher. In all the years she knew Yukiko, she always got frustrated with children, if they couldn't do something the first time she got annoyed.

Unfortunately, Tsunade was right. Yukiko could teach, but it was her personality that was the problem. She was very standoffish when she was training me. If she taught these people I don't think she would be very good at it. The only reason I managed with her was because I did things my own way and found out how to do it, I also did have Haku helping me. Yukiko guided me, but she didn't like how I went away from her teachings.

"Good point." I say.

"I was hoping that you would be able to help me." Tsunade asks.

I bit my lip. "I don't know if I'd be a good teacher though."

Tsunade smirks. "If you do it you won't have to wear the Chunin Vest for the rest of the month. The only time you would wear it is when you are on missions."

"Deal." I answer immediately. I take the Vest off and put it beside me feeling a whole lot better. I couldn't wait to gloat to Naruto and Sasuke that I didn't have to wear it anymore. Naruto loved wearing it, he was showing it off to everyone. But Sasuke was starting to dislike it after some time.

"Is there anyone from the Rookie Ten you're looking to recruit?" I ask her.

Tsunade nods her head. "Hinata Hyuuga looks promising. Ino Yamanaka too. I was also thinking about getting Tenten involved."

"What? No guys?" I question arching a brow.

Tsunade smirks. "It's been proven that woman have a gentler touch. Men tend to be too rough when using Medical Ninjutsu."

My thoughts went to Kabuto, he definitely didn't have that 'gentle' touch. In fact it was the opposite, he was quite brutal and his movements were very forced. I would know this more than anyone seeing as I fought him in the Chunin Exams three years ago.

Tsunade breaks me from my thoughts by talking. "If a war truly is going to break out, then we are going to need as many healers as possible."

I nod my head.

"Which brings me to the next topic that I came here for." Tsunade says.

I don't say anything, just tilted my head.

"Akemi, do you know the four clauses that Medical Ninja's have to follow?" Tsunade asks me with a serious face. Her tone sharp, like she was talking to someone in her ANBU.

I nod my head. " _First clause: 'No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end.' The Second clause: 'No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines.' Third clause: 'No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon.'_ … but I forgot the last one." I admit with a guilty grin.

Tsunade didn't seem to mind, in fact she looked rather impressed. "The Fourth Clause isn't known to many people because I invented it. _The Fourth clause: 'Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the other clauses.'_ "

I slowly nod my head taking in her words. "But, what does that have to do with me?" I ask curious.

"I want to teach you how to use this." Tsunade points to the purple rhombus in the middle of her forehead.

My eyes widen. "What?!"

"You're more than likely going to fight in the war and I want to make sure you are prepared." Tsunade says.

"B-but you're meant to teach that to Sakura!" I exclaim.

Tsunade makes a face. "Unfortunately she isn't as focused as I would have liked her to be." Without Sasuke leaving, it didn't give her any motivation to get stronger. Tsunade tried her hardest with the girl, she only kept training her because of what I said.

"B-but surely…"

"Is it true that you healed Haku when you were twelve years old when he had a Chidori wound?" Tsunade shoots at me.

"Yes." I answer.

Tsunade smiles. "Chidori wounds are _very_ hard to heal. I know experienced Medics who have trouble with it now."

"I just wanted him to live." I whisper looking to the floor. I don't know how she got that information, Kakashi never put that in the report, I asked him not to. It would have given me too much attention. Tsunade more than likely asked Haku, Naruto or even Kakashi.

"Is it true that you learnt how to heal from books alone?" Tsunade questions.

I nod my head.

"There aren't many people I know who can do that." Tsunade says, a proud glint on her eyes. "If I teach you this, you'll be able to save so many more lives."

"Why don't you teach Sakura the jutsu?" I ask her.

"She isn't ready," Tsunade answers immediately. "Her Chakra control isn't perfect yet. But yours nearly is."

My eyes widen slightly.

Tsunade smiles and looks out the window. Light was streaming in from the sun outside. "I'll be honest with you Akemi. When I first met you I didn't like you. I thought you knew too much and that you could betray us at any time. But Jiraya and the Third Hokage trusted you, so I kept my mouth shut."

Tsunade looks at me. "But then I got to know you little by little. I saw how loyal you were to this village and how you were so ready to sacrifice yourself to Orochimaru. You pushed yourself to try and save everyone, and I saw you break down when you couldn't save everyone."

I close my eyes, the image of Kimimaro came to me. It still hurt knowing I couldn't save him.

"I learned that in fact you were one of the people I could trust the most." Tsunade continues. "You've always put others before yourself, even risking Danzo's rage to bring the Uchiha's back together. That is why I would like to teach you my move."

I had to stop the tears gathering at my tear. What she had said really touched me. I take a few deep breathes and sigh. "Okay."

Tsunade grins. "Just remember that this will not be easy."

"I think I can handle it." I smirk at Tsunade, loving the feeling of a challenge.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Two weeks had passed by pretty quickly, but it has been exhausting. I've had to split my time, in the mornings I would teach a class on how to heal. Turns out Hinata and Tenten said yes to the Healing Programme. Even Moegi appeared at the lessons. I saw them every morning and we hung out afterwards. Ino however never came, she had turned down the programme which was disappointing. In the afternoons I would head to Tsunade's office where she would go over Medical Ninjutsu with me to make sure it was perfect. Under her guidance my chakra control has improved and my healing much better than it used to be. I still hadn't got used to the Byakugō no In. Sometimes I would nearly get it and then I would lose concentration, apparently the rhombus appeared briefly on my forehead before disappearing.

Naruto and Sasuke demanded to know what I was up to since I hadn't really seen them much in two weeks. Even Haku was getting suspicious and he only just got back from a mission three days ago. Of course they had to be told, they wouldn't leave me alone any other wise. It wasn't surprising that Itachi already knew.

I had been called to the Hokage's office, I quickly ran from the training grounds and made it there rather quickly. Once being given permission, I entered the room. Just by taking one step, I could tell that the atmosphere was tense.

In the office was Haku, Itachi and Tsunade, who all looked grim.

"What's happened?" I ask.

Tsunade gives Haku a signal to speak. Haku looks to me. "I was sent on a mission with Itachi because of a worrying report that has been made."

Itachi takes over. "We have received complaints of a scythe wielding maniac in Akatsuki clothing killing people."

"Scythe wielding maniac?" I repeat slowly. I shake my head. "There's no way it could be Hidan, his head is buried and his body is in a scroll."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade questions.

I nod and look through my pouch. I pulled out a larger scroll and activated my Shīringu. With my Shīringu I accessed the scroll and pulled out another scroll. After opening that scroll I search for Hidan body's scroll.

It wasn't there.

"It's gone." I whisper in shock. There's no way that the scroll could be gone, I've had it with me this whole time. I check again to make sure I hadn't just missed it. I had Kakuza's, Sasori's and Deidara's. But I didn't have Hidan's.

Tsunade cursed. "How could this have happened?!"

"I don't know!" I exclaim.

"Are you sure it hasn't been misplaced?" Itachi asks.

I shake my head. "This scroll hasn't left me. No one can access this scroll." How could a scroll that I heavily guard get broken into? And why was only one scroll taken, why not the rest?

"Have you checked to see if the head is still in the Nara Forest?" I ask.

Haku nods his head. "It came back that the head was missing this morning, we were hoping that in fact it wasn't Hidan but a fan who has taken things to the extreme."

"We've sent a team out there to investigate further." Tsunade adds in.

"Who's team?" I ask.

"Asuma and his team." Itachi says looking at Tsunade to give to him permission. My hand drops back to my side and my knees go weak. No, they couldn't have sent him, no. In the anime Hidan is the one that kills Asuma and Kurenai is left to raise a child on her own.

"No…" I whisper, my eyes wide.

Haku looks at me worried. "What's wrong?"

"Asuma dies fighting Hidan!" I shout getting my bearings back. Itachi curses, Haku inhales sharply and Tsunade grits her teeth.

Realisation dawned to me. This had to be Zero's doing. He said that he was going to undo everything I've done. He's going to make sure that Asuma dies.

"Zero." I whisper.

Haku looks at me. "What did you say?"

"Zero," I say his name louder and look up. "This is his doing. He's going to make sure Asuma dies because that's what happens in what we both know."

Itachi looks to Tsunade. "How long ago did they leave?"

"A few hours ago." Tsunade answers with a grim look. She looks to me, "Gather Naruto and Sasuke and get to the Fire Temple as fast as you can."

"Hai!" I run out the door.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Gathering Sasuke and Naruto was easy, they were at the training grounds. After quickly explaining the situation we quickly ran out of the village in a hurry. We needed to get there in time to save Asuma, he could not die.

Upon arriving onto the scene I nearly screamed. There was Hidan in his circle. Hidan has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. His Akatsuki cloak was being half worn. Around his neck he wore Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger. Hidan had his Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back and a black sharp weapon in his hand. His skin was black and white, he looked like a skeleton under the Jashin ritual. Around his neck was stitches, he had been put back together.

Asuma was on the floor a couple of feet away, laying in his own pool of blood. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were trying to get to their teacher, but Tobi stopped them every time. Shikamaru was exhausted from using the Shadow Manipulation Jutsu and Ino and Chouji didn't look much better.

"I need to help Asuma, you take care of Hidan!" I shout to my teammates running over to Asuma, the mission was to save him. On the way here I had informed them on how to beat Hidan. Get him out of the Jashin ritual circle and he wouldn't be able to hurt Asuma, then you can kill him but only if you chop off his head. It won't kill him but at least we could recapture him.

I hear Hidan yell crude profanity in my direction, but I ignore him.

Checking Asuma with a diagnostics Jutsu I knew he was in critical condition. Most of his right side was burnt, there was a stab wound on his leg and he had three gapping wounds in his stomach. He had lost a lot of blood too. I heal the gapping wounds on his stomach first, that was the main priority.

A shadow hovers over me. I turn to look and see Ino looking at Asuma with horror written on her face.

"Ino!" I yell while healing Asuma. I was trying to get her attention, however she was too much in shock.

"INO!"

Ino jumps and looks at me. "I need you to give me as much chakra as you can, his wounds are extensive. Can you do that?" I ask quickly. I couldn't have her going into shock on me, I needed to focus on Asuma. I didn't actually need her Chakra but I needed her to be focused. Having her focused would reduce the likelihood of her going into shock.

Ino nods wordlessly and puts her hands on my shoulders, giving me chakra.

"You're doing great." I say smiling at her, I look back to Asuma and continue healing. Minutes went by and Asuma's stomach wounds had been healed. With the wounds on his stomach closed, he was finally out of critical condition, but he was still severely injured. I move onto the stab wound on his leg. I look to Ino. "You can stop if you want." Her chakra reserves where low, she needed to stop.

Ino looks uncertain. "Is that okay?"

I nod. "I'll be fine." I go back to healing Asuma, luckily his leg wound wasn't that serious. Everything was going fine, it looked like Asuma was going to live. But that was until Asuma cried out, blood spilling from his mouth.

"No, no, no, NO!" I panic, sparing a glance at Hidan, Sasuke and Naruto. Hidan was back in his circle and had stabbed himself in the chest, right in the heart.

I immediately place a hand over Asuma's heart and try to heal the damage that Hidan had dealt. I grit my teeth at the damage that had been done. Hidan hadn't just stabbed his heart, he tried to tear it to pieces by moving the staff around to make the wound worse. And he had succeeded in making it worse.

"Is he going to be okay?! Akemi!" Ino shouts at me looking at her teacher in worry.

"I don't know!" I shout back in frustration.

I look back at Asuma. "Come on big guy, you have a family to go back to."

Asuma opens his eyes, making me sigh in relief. He coughs up more blood. "T-tell K-Kurenai…"

I shush him. "Conserve your strength."

Asuma weakly shakes his head. "N-no I-I n-need…"

I continue to heal him. I lean down and whisper in his ear so Ino couldn't her. "Kurenai is pregnant, you don't want to leave your child fatherless do you?"

Asuma looks at me, a weak smile on his face. "S-she's p-pregnant?"

I nod my head.

"B-boy o-or g-girl?" Asuma weakly asks coughing up blood.

"You'll find out for yourself." I say with a weak grin. He wouldn't, his wounds were too extensive, he had been stabbed in the heart, the heart itself was torn to pieces and he had internal bleeding.

Asuma grabs my arm. "P-please."

I bit my lip and give in to him. "A girl, you're having a girl. She'll be called Mirai."

Asuma smiles. "M-Mirai… h-how c-cute."

"How would you have known that I knew?" I whisper to him, being cautious of Ino.

Asuma grins slightly, blood trailing from his chin. "K-Kakashi c-can't h-handle a-alcohol a-as we-well a-as h-he s-says h-he c-can…"

I was going to kill him when I got my hands on him.

Asuma's heart began slowing down.

"NO!" I cry, pumping more chakra into him. Ino jumped when I shout and panics.

Ino goes to Asuma's other side and holds his hand. "Please Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma closes his eyes, and his heartbeat stops. I cry out when it does stop beating. Asuma was dead and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Even after healing his extensive wounds, I couldn't heal a stabbed heart. If I had another healer here, he could have been saved. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up with tears streaming down my face. Naruto and Sasuke stood there, saddened looks on their faces. I take their hands and stand up, wiping away my tears. I look around, Hidan and Tobi were gone, probably going to seal away the Two-Tails.

Shikamaru runs over. "Is he okay?!" Shikamaru grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru cries out and goes to his teacher. He tries to hear a heartbeat, feel a pulse, but nothing. He could feel nothing. Choji joins them, tears falling from his eyes.

"Why didn't you save him?!" Shikamaru shouts, turning to me. His gaze full of anger.

Naruto steps forward. "Leave it Shikamaru."

Shikamaru ignores Naruto and takes a step towards me, but he couldn't get close. Naruto and Sasuke blocked him. "Why didn't you save him?!" Shikamaru shouts again.

"I tried!" I shout back.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Shikamaru shouts.

I recoil.

Ino places a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "She did try…"

"Then why is he dead?!" Shikamaru shouts, tears falling from his face at a fast pace.

"I could have saved him if there was another medic." I say breaking the silence.

Ino's eyes widen and guilt soon fills her blue eyes.

"But there wasn't another." I whisper looking at the floor.

A silence enveloped them all. No one said anything. Shikamaru was too angry, caught up in his grief. Ino looked shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Choji was still looking at his dead sensei with an anguished look. Naruto and Sasuke looked blank, like someone had just wiped their emotions away.

A thud was heard. We all look and see Itachi with a few ANBU. Itachi looks at me. I shake my head, the mission had been a failure. Hidan was back and Asuma was dead. I couldn't save him and now Kurenai and her daughter won't have Asuma in their lives.

The ANBU pick up Asuma's body and carry it back to the village. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji leave with the ANBU. Naruto and Sasuke look to me.

"Akemi-chan?" Naruto says with a question in his voice.

I look up, both were looking at me as though I was going to break. I smile at them weakly. "Just give me a moment alone, please?"

Naruto and Sasuke nod, leaving me on my own. They headed back to the village. When they were gone, I sobbed quietly.

"Aw look at the baby cry."

My head shoots up and I throw a kunai at the noise. I knew that voice, an obnoxious voice I didn't want to hear right now.

Zero sidesteps my kunai, an arrogant look on his face. "You weren't able to save him,"

"That's because you stole Hidan's scroll." I glare at Zero with hatred on my face.

Zero laughs. "Oh I didn't steal it, but I did steal Hidan's head."

"What do you want?" I ask with gritted teeth.

The smirk was back. "Many things."

I attacked Zero, jumping at him with a kunai in hand, but before I could touch him, he was gone. His voice echoing in the wind. _"You can't stop me Akemi-chan, I will undo everything you've done."_

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I didn't tell anyone of Zero's visit, there was no need to panic them. Asuma's funeral had been the next day. It was a quiet affair, the only sound was Konohamaru crying. Everyone was looking down to the ground. Kurenai had placed flowers on his grave, but I never saw Shikamaru. After the funeral, I headed back to mine and Haku's apartment. Haku was hanging around Kakashi and Itachi. Haku had known Asuma well, just as he knew Kurenai well.

I was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling feeling numb.

A knock at the door echoed through the apartment. Slowly I got up and opened the door. My eyes widen, it was Shikamaru in his funeral clothes. When he sees me he scratches the back of his neck.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me for a while." I comment stepping aside letting him into the apartment.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "No, I'm not staying long." He takes a deep breathe. "I just came by to say that I'm sorry."

I smile at him weakly. "It's fine."

Shikamaru shakes his head. "No it isn't. I blamed you when it wasn't your fault. You tried to help him."

"I already knew he was going to die anyway." I whisper, not having the energy.

Shikamaru gives me a confused look.

"Come inside." I say stepping aside. This time, he does come inside. After we were both seated I started to talk. "I don't come from here, I come from another world, were all your lives have panned out before me,"

Shikamaru looks at me as though I was crazy but he waits until I'm finished.

"Asuma also died in the version I saw." Shikamaru flinches at what I say. "That's why I tried to save him by having Hidan killed."

"But he's alive." Shikamaru comments.

I take a scroll from my pouch. "The Akatsuki that have been killed are in these scrolls. Hidan was in here and his head buried in the Nara Forest which your family was meant to protect. However Hidan's scroll was stolen. Someone else has come into this world claiming that they will undo everything that I've done. I was trying to make sure Asuma didn't die, but that person made sure he did." I place the scroll back in my pouch making sure that it was safe.

Shikamaru stands up. "I'm not listening to this." He walks over to the front door and opens it. He was about to walk out, but my next words stop him.

"Kurenai's pregnant isn't she?"

Shikamaru stops and closes the door softly. "How do you know?" He whispers. Kurenai had confided in him after he had told her Asuma was dead. She was hysterical and needed someone to talk to. The only people that were meant to know where Tsunade and himself. Kurenai didn't want to tell anyone yet, she was waiting to tell Asuma before she told anyone else, but she would never get the chance.

I smile sadly. "She'll have a girl and call her Mirai."

Shikamaru turns around, "How do you know?" This time his voice was more forceful.

"Because it happens in what I saw." I answer.

"Don't lie! Stop messing with me!" Shikamaru shouts.

I look at him with a blank look.

Shikamaru looks at me, analysing me, trying to figure out if I'm lying. But he couldn't find a lie and shakily comes to sit down. "No way…"

"I told Asuma." I say.

Shikamaru looks up at me. "What?"

"I told him about Kurenai being pregnant, that he was going to have a little girl." I say with a sad smile.

Shikamaru visibly deflates. "Was he happy?" Shikamaru asks softly.

I nod.

He sighs and leans back. "That's why you were always a head of us, it was like you were always three steps ahead of us." He remembers back in the Academy how she was always smarter than most. He was a genius so he had an excuse, but she was different. It was like she knew what was going to happen. She always seemed to have this knowing smile on her face which annoyed him and a lot of people sometimes.

Shikamaru looks at me. "Do you know who stole the scroll?"

I shake my head. "I have no idea." Zero claimed that he hadn't taken it and I didn't know whether or not to believe him.

"We will find him, and we will kill him next time." Shikamaru vows seriously.

I smile sadly. "I have no doubt in my mind."

Shikamaru looks at me with a look of uncertainty. "What happened after Asuma's death in what you know?"

"He made you promise him something." I tell Shikamaru with a saddened look. Asuma hadn't got the chance to ask Shikamaru because I was tending to him.

Shikamaru leans forward. "What was it?"

"He asked you to look after Kurenai and to protect the king." I say.

Shikamaru inhales sharply. He calms down and smiles at me. "Thank you, I will."

We sat in silence for a while. Shikamaru was taking in my words and I was happy for the quiet. I was happy that Shikamaru wasn't angry with me anymore.

"So," Shikamaru asks leaning forward with a grin. "What else have you changed?"

I grin and precede to tell Shikamaru about my little adventures. I was happy that he didn't shun me or call me crazy.

A few hours later and Shikamaru was gone. He found the stories I told him fascinating. He asked questions about Hidan, like how to kill him. I told Shikamaru how to kill him so that he was prepared in the future. It would be useful having Shikamaru in on the truth, that way if I tell him something he won't question it, he will understand and trust my judgment. I made Shikamaru swear that he couldn't tell anyone either. However, I did tell him about the people who do know and he can talk to them about it but no one else.

I hear a knock on the door again. I almost thought that it was Shikamaru, but the knocking was too soft to have been his. I would have missed the sound if it wasn't for the fact I have very good hearing.

Opening the door I was met with a surprise. "Ino, what are you doing here?" I ask looking at her with furrowed brows after the shock wore off.

Ino looks nervous. "M-may I came in?"

I silently nod my head. I sidestep and let her through. I offered her a drink, which she accepted, I got her water and we sat down in the living room on opposite couches.

"So, what is it?" I ask again.

Ino takes a deep breathe. "You said back… before that we needed another Medic and if we had…"

"Asuma would have lived." I finished. Ino flinches but nods her head.

"That's right." I confirm.

"I was offered to learn Medical Ninjutsu by Tsunade-sama," Ino whispers, "but I turned it down."

"Why did you turn it down?" I ask her.

Ino swallows. "I thought I couldn't do it, I didn't think I would be any good at it."

I smile at her. Even with all her confidence, Ino was actually quite insecure. "I think you'd be great at it."

Ino looks at me. "Really?"

"Yeah and if Tsunade approached you, she must have thought that too." I smile at her encouragingly.

Ino returns the smile, but it soon turns into a frown. "How do you do it?"

I look at her confused. "Do what?"

"You just saw someone die in front of you, yet you act so pulled together?!" Ino exclaims standing up. She was frustrated and angry.

I smile at Ino sadly. "Being a Medical Ninja isn't easy. Sometimes you may need to decide whose life you can save and whose life you can't save. You can try but sometimes your efforts will be in vain. I learnt that years ago that you can't save everyone."

Tears gather in her eyes. "That sounds horrible!" Ino sits back down and holds her head in her hands.

I agree with her. "It can be yes, but it can also be very rewarding. Seeing teams and families back together because you've managed to save their lives." I thought of Haku, I saved him and we became a family. The thought itself warmed my heart.

Ino raises her head and was silent, mulling over my words.

"I could have saved Asuma-sensei…" Ino whispers mainly to herself. I look at Ino, tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

"No you couldn't have." I say shaking my head.

Ino sends me a glare. "But you just said-!"

"I would have needed an experienced healer." I cut in, "His wounds were extensive, and having a beginner would have made it worse. I would have had to guide you and myself and that definitely wouldn't have saved his life."

Ino bows her head in defeat.

"If you learn, you can make sure it doesn't happen again to anyone else." I say. Like Tsunade said, we needed more Medical Ninjas.

Ino stands up, "I'll think about it." She walks over to the door and opens it. She looks at me, "Thank you." She says before leaving me alone.

I sigh and lean back into the couch. I needed fresh air.

Leaving the apartment, I noticed that it was raining slightly, but it wasn't too heavy. I had grabbed a large black umbrella so my black funeral clothes would be safe. Walking in the rain was actually refreshing, hearing it hit my umbrella and seeing it was very soothing. I hadn't realised where I was going until I saw the cemetery.

I sigh and walk further into the cemetery. I decide to go visit Kimimaro who was buried here. Not many people knew that he was here and I hadn't visited much due to guilt. His grave was further away from everyone else's and was at the back. It gave me a chance to survey the area. There weren't many people here today, they didn't want to face the weather. But I noticed someone near the front.

It was Kurenai.

She was kneeling before Asuma's grave, soaked to the bone.

I walk over to her after paying my respects to Kimimaro. Walking closer I could hear that she was actually talking to Asuma's grave. I stayed back, feeling like I was invading on an intimate moment, but even I knew that this wouldn't be great for the baby.

"Kurenai." I call out.

Kurenai jumps and turns her head. Her tear stained face looks puffy and the whites of her eyes looked red. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair matted to her head with the rain. Her clothes soaked and her knees were muddy.

"Akemi…" She whispers.

I walk towards her and put my umbrella over her, I knew there was no point now, she was already soaked but I did it regardless. I hold my hand out, she looks at it for a moment before taking it. I help her up. "Let's get you home." I say gently, walking her into the direction of her house. When she was teaching me, she would sometimes make me come to her house, either to train or to try her cooking.

Once inside her house, I hunt for towels to dry her off with. I found them and handed her one wordlessly.

"You were there, weren't you?" Kurenai asks me, her question cutting the silence like a knife.

I sit down opposite her. I nod my head. "I was yes."

"Was it a quick death?"

No, he bled out and was in so much pain. He had a stab wound on his leg, three gaping holes in his abdomen and half his body was severely burnt. He then suffered internal bleeding, then he was stabbed in the heart and that was torn to pieces.

"Yes, he didn't feel a thing." I answer her. Sometimes it was best to lie to people, especially in the state she was in now. Maybe she could accept the truth in months or years to come, but for now, no she couldn't. So I lie and hope that she believes me.

Kurenai nods her head, seeming to believe me. Maybe she wanted to believe me, that's why she so readily accepted my answer. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"Have you eaten?" I ask looking at her stomach.

She catches me looking and sighs. "You know."

I nod.

Kurenai wipes her eyes before the tears could escape. "He didn't even get to know…"

He did and he was happy. This was what I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her. She was too fragile at the moment, she wouldn't be able to handle it. I held myself back and look to the floor so she couldn't see the guilty look on my face.

But obviously I didn't hide it that well. "I don't blame you Akemi." Kurenai tells me softly.

I look at her.

"I know you would have tried your hardest." Kurenai smiles sadly at me. Tears leaking from her eyes.

The guilt was too much for me to handle. I stand up and leave. I run as quickly as I could back to my apartment. But not before telling Shikamaru to help Kurenai, she needed someone at the moment.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The next day, around eight in the morning I was teaching the class how to heal, we had already been here for about an hour. Hinata, Tenten and Moegi sat near the front. There weren't many people in this class but it was a good number. There weren't too many so if anyone went wrong I could help them.

"Now what is the rule that you need to remember when healing?" I ask them. A few put their hands up, but someone not sitting in front of me answers the question.

"That you can't save everyone."

I turn my head to where the voice came from. Ino stood by the door looking rather shy. So she had decided to come learn.

I smile at her proudly. "Correct."

Ino slowly returns the smile and goes to sit by Hinata, Tenten and Moegi.

I was about to continue teaching but an ANBU appeared. He bows to me and speaks. "Tsunade-sama requests your presence at Training Grounds Seven."

Sighing, I nodded to the ANBU who disappeared in a cloud of smoke after he was done. I look to the class who were looking surprised.

"Lessons will be cancelled today." I tell them, letting them all go early. I found this situation odd, Tsunade never once interrupted my lessons. These lessons were a priority since we needed more people to learn Medical Ninjutsu, so I wonder why she interrupted them.

I quickly make my way to Training Grounds Seven. Once there I see Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade standing there. Tsunade's face looked grim, while Sasuke and Naruto were looking at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" I ask standing next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"She wouldn't tell us until you got here." Naruto tells me.

Sasuke sighs. "So slow."

I glare at him, but then I turn to Tsunade. "What's happened?"

Tsunade takes a deep breathe. "Gaara… is dead."

The world stops. If was like time had stopped itself. The birds that were chirping immediately stopped and a strong wind blew past us. Shock hit me quickly, my eyes widen and my jaw drops slightly. My shoulders droop and I slump forward.

"B-but we were just there!" Naruto shouts out.

"How?" Sasuke demands.

Tsunade shakes her head. "They have no idea. Everyone claims that no one saw him get kidnapped. Just today they found his body outside the gates of Suna."

"But it takes days for the Tailed Beast to be extracted, how can someone not notice?" I ask quietly. It takes three days, for three days no one knew that Gaara was missing. No one bloody noticed. Zero did it, he got the One Tails that we worked so hard to make sure he didn't get. Did we waste our time?

"It was reported that people saw him in his office doing paperwork, but then his body appeared on the gates of Suna." Tsunade says looking at us sadly. The news was also shocking to her, she had just received a message from a bird from Suna. Temari had sent the letter telling them the fate of her little brother.

Naruto started to shake.

"Naruto-kun…" I place a hand on his shoulder, but it was roughly pushed off.

"Naruto-kun?" I look at him and gasp, his eyes were red and the whiskers on his face feral. He was letting the Kurama give him power.

I reach for my pouch were I keep the Talismans that Sarutobi had showed me how to make. But before I could reach it, Naruto roared in our direction, a red Chakra coat appearing an inch above his skin. The roar sent me, Sasuke and Tsunade back.

"Tsunade, get away from here, we'll deal with Naruto!" I shout over to her.

Tsunade looked like she was going to protest, but ANBU appeared by her side and took her away.

With her gone, Sasuke looks at me. "Now what?"

"We can either use your Sharingan or my Talismans." I say giving Sasuke the options. Neither were great but they were effective. Sasuke would need to get close and have good eye contact while I would need to get close enough to apply the Talisman.

Sasuke nods and activates his Sharingan, he ran forward and tried to get Naruto to look at him. All he needed was to look into his eyes and it would work. But Naruto never looked into his eyes, he roared and went on all fours, a tail made of chakra appeared. That one tail sent Sasuke back, his back making an impact on a tree.

I run forward, Talisman in hand, I tried to get close to him, but the sheer force of his hit sent me back. He hadn't even made contact yet I could feel a force push me back. If we couldn't get him back to normal soon, the second tail would come out.

Why was Kurama letting this happen?

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Tsunade was pacing in her office. If word got out that Naruto's Tailed Beast had gained control the elders would become suspicious of him. The Village was getting better with Naruto, they were recognising that he was strong and that he wasn't the beast they thought he was. That would change if they found out. The Elders would have Naruto segregated.

Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted when a messenger burst through the doors. "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade glares at the person. "What is it?"

"A message from Suna!" The person says giving the scroll to Tsunade.

Tsunade takes it, and the messenger leaves. Reading the scroll, her eyes widen. Naruto needed to hear this, maybe it would calm him down.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

We were stuck. We couldn't even get close to Naruto without him sending us back flying. His anger and grief of losing a friend had transformed him into a demon. Naruto had reached second tail and now didn't know friend from foe. He was attacking us and all we could do is dodge and hope we don't get hit.

Sasuke was trying to get close while I was in a tree trying to think of _something_. Anything would do, we just needed to distract Naruto long enough for either me to place a Talisman on him or having him look at Sasuke in the eyes. We just needed one chance.

I nearly jumped out of the tree in surprise when an ANBU member landed next to me.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to give this to you." The ANBU says before disappearing. I look at the scroll and open it up.

Reading it quickly, I grin. It was great news and even better it was going to be the distraction they needed.

Jumping out of the tree I land not too far away from Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was on the floor and Naruto was going to strike him.

"Gaara's alive!" I shout to Naruto hoping to get his attention.

It works, Naruto's head jerks to me in surprise. Sasuke takes the chance to spring free from Naruto and jump into his line of sight. His Sharingan swirling as he looked into Naruto's red eyes. Slowly, the red disappears and the blue eyes come back. The red cloak of chakra disappears and his whiskers go back to being normal.

He looks around and sees that he's caused quite a bit of damage to the wild life. But he doesn't care at this point, he looks to me again. "He's alive?" Naruto whispers.

I nod my head. "Chiyo brought him back." I didn't say that she gave her life in return. I didn't want to risk another episode.

Naruto grins and sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

Naruto looks to Sasuke, guilt shinning in his eyes. "I'm sorry… to both of you." He looks at me too.

I wave it off. "I expect a favour in return."

Sasuke shrugs, acting not to care.

Naruto grins happily. He was glad to have friends that understood and didn't shun him, even if he did just nearly turn into a monster. One thing was for sure though, he didn't plan to use the Nine Tail's Chakra again. He could have hurt his friends. Haku and Itachi would have killed him if anything happened to Sasuke or Akemi, luckily they were on a mission at the moment. However, the Nine Tails acted weird, usually he gives him grief, but this time he seemed almost… nicer?

"How about we go get some ramen?" I suggest.

Naruto cheers and runs of. Sasuke sighs and runs after Naruto, mumbling the word 'dobe'. I laugh and is about to join them, until something stops me.

"Aw, I was hoping for more of a fight."

I turn around and there stood Zero.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, schooling my facial expression.

Zero grins. "Coming to check if Naruto's destroyed the village yet. But I can see that you stopped that."

"Your point?" I ask with an uninterested look.

"My point is that I'm winning." Zero says, that permanent smirk on his face annoying the hell out of me.

He was right, just like in the anime, Gaara's Tailed Beast was extracted from him and Chiyo gave her life to save his. Gaara is now alive without the Tailed Beast. He even made sure that Asuma died. I hate to admit it, but yes, he was undoing everything I tried to fix.

However, I grin at him, which unnerved him by the twitch in his eye. "You claim to undoing everything I've done yet you haven't come after me? Are you scared?" He tried to get Sora to do his dirty work, but that didn't work.

Zero glares at me. "Not even in the slightest."

"Then why don't you fight me?" I challenge.

Zero grins. "I will, in due time."

"Chicken."

Zero growls at me, I grin at him. Taunting him was fun, I needed to show him that he wasn't getting to me. That would mean he had won, and I wasn't going to let him win. Asuma's death showed me that the things I've done can go astray, but I shouldn't give up. I just need to try harder and keep the things I hold dearest to me closer.

"I still have everything. I have my family and my team, and what do you have?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

Zero's glare was filled him venom, pure hatred shinning in his blue eyes. "Mark my words, you will lose everything."

"Bring it." I step forward challenging him.

It was like he wasn't even there. After blinking once, he was gone.

"Hey! You coming Akemi-chan?!" Naruto shouts from across the field.

"Yeah!" I shout back running to catch up with them.

I caught up quickly feeling very happy with myself. Zero is so cocky it felt so good to pull him down a peg or two. He was always so confident, but he wasn't this time. I didn't tell the boys about Zero popping up again, there was no point. It would only worry them and I didn't need one of them telling Haku, who would be like a mother hen and wouldn't let me leave his side.

We ordered our ramen, pork for me, and beef for Sasuke and chicken for Naruto. We were waiting for our orders and chatting amongst ourselves when I saw pink out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey guys!" Sakura says with a smile on her face. She blushes when Sasuke looks in her direction. Behind her was one person who I recognised. It was Sai. He were looking at us with a blank expression.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greets back enthusiastically. I smile and wave at her while Sasuke doesn't acknowledge her.

Sakura looks saddened for a moment before she smiles again. "I'd like you to meet my teammate, Sai."

"Long time no see Sai." I smile in his direction.

Sai nods his head but doesn't say anything.

Sakura looks between us confused. "You've met?"

"Once." I answer with a knowing smirk. Naruto chuckles while Sasuke glares at Sai. Sakura looks at us with a confused look. She doesn't know that Sai was the ROOT member that tried to kill me. Sai and Sakura join us, which Sasuke didn't look to happy about but he didn't say anything.

"So how's being on the same team as Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks curious.

Sai flashes a fake smile. "It's great."

Sakura smiles brightly, she couldn't tell that his smile was fake. Sasuke saw right through it and glares at Sai even more.

Sakura spots someone near the ramen shop. "I'll be back in a second!" She says before running off to speak to someone.

"You can stop." Sasuke says blankly.

Sai looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Fake smiling." Naruto cuts in.

Genuine surprise flashes in Sai's eyes. He had never been caught before so this was new to him. He thought his act was flawless, it had fooled Sakura after all.

"I know it's hard for you being out of ROOT." I whisper to him so people couldn't listen in. "But just try and relax. You'll get the hang of it."

Sai slowly nods his head.

When our order were done and handed to us, we all tucked straight in.

Sakura comes back smiling brightly. She looks a little disappointed that Sasuke didn't notice that she was gone, but she hid it.

"You know, Sai was trying to think of nick names?" Sakura says suddenly.

I stop eating for a moment. "Oh? And what's your nick name for Sakura?" I ask Sai with a knowing grin.

Sai considers this for a moment. He got into a thinking pose. "Ugly."

Cue eye twitch for Sakura.

Naruto burst out laughing, with me joining him. Sasuke coughs into his hand, which I knew was to cover up a laugh. He even placed a hand over his mouth and looked away from all of us. Sai however was not laughing. He had a red mark on his face where Sakura hit him, and boy did she hit him hard. Sakura was grumbling under her breathe sending Naruto and I death glares.

After calming down I ask Sai. "Can you think of any for us?" I was probably going to regret asking but I couldn't help myself. I wonder if he's called Ino gorgeous yet. That would piss Sakura off big time.

Sai studies us. He look at Naruto first. "Dickless."

I sniggered while Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked ready to hit Sai and give him a matching red mark of the other cheek. Sakura looked embarrassed of the nickname with the way her checks flushed.

Sai looks to Sasuke. "Duck but."

I laugh loudly. "I haven't heard that in ages!"

Sasuke grumbles under his breathe giving Sai the worst glare I've ever seen him give. Naruto was still slightly miffed over his nick name but after hearing Sasuke's he was grinning slightly. Sakura looked absolutely livid, she looked ready to punch Sai again.

Sai looks to me. "Dummy."

I look at Sai with a blank look. Naruto looked slightly nervous of my reaction and Sasuke was sending Sai a scathing look. Sakura looked slightly smug and was snickering to herself.

"Whatever." I shrug my shoulders getting back to my food.

"B-but Akemi-chan he just called you a dummy!" Naruto shouts confused.

I place my bowl down. "His words aren't important enough to matter." I say sending Sai a cold look.

Sai shivers and looks away from me.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

After having our ramen, we decided to head back to mine and Haku's apartment. As we were walking, I felt Jiraya's chakra signature just up a head. Naruto is the first who sees his teacher. "Ero-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks looking confused. He hadn't seen his teacher much since he got back.

Jiraya glares at Naruto at the nickname and sighs. "I came here to talk to Akemi."

Naruto and Sasuke look at me. I shrug. "Go back to mine, I'll catch up in a bit."

Naruto nods his head enthusiastically while Sasuke calmly follows behind him. Sasuke sent me one last glance before walking away. Once they were gone and I couldn't sense their chakra, I look to the Sanin. "What do you need?" I ask tilting my head slightly.

"I've got intel on where Pain is." Jiraya answers me.

My eyes widen. "You can't go!"

Jiraya looks to me. "Why not?"

I step closer to him. "Pain attacks you, that's where you die." My voice was urgent, Jiraya couldn't go. Naruto needs him. If Jiraiya went there was a big possibility that he wouldn't come back, Zero would make sure of it. We just lost Asuma, we couldn't lose Jiraya too.

"I've been ordered by the Elders to go." Jiraya says shaking his head. The Elders had demanded that he go and refused to take no for an answer. This is why he didn't usually stay long in Konoha, the Elders bugged him.

I snort. "The Elders aren't exactly the wisest of people."

Jiraya grins but he frowns quickly. "Will I really die?"

I nod.

Jiraya sighs. "I'll be more careful."

"You shouldn't be going at all! Think of Naruto-kun!" I exclaim, I was pleading with him not to go.

Jiraya pats my head and ruffles my hair. "He'll have you guys."

I could see that I wasn't going to change his mind. He was like Sarutobi like that. I just hope that he wouldn't share the same fate as him too. But the feeling in my stomach didn't help either, it was telling me that something was going to happen, that Jiraya wasn't going to come back.

"J-just say goodbye to Naruto-kun before you go please." I ask him quietly.

Jiraya nods and walks away. As he walked away, the feeling of dread grew.

Sighing, I turn back around to catch up with my teammates.


	10. Sasuke

Sasuke

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **FYI there will be some strong language in this chapter.**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Ever since we found out that Zero, someone from my world also knew about the future, all mission regarding the Akatsuki were put to one side. It only got worse after Asuma's death. No team was allowed to hunt for the Akatsuki due to the high risk. Due to this, my team seem to have been relaxing ever since. Of course Naruto and Sasuke have been training like crazy but I took the time to relax, it wasn't every day that I got to relax so I was taking advantage of the time while I could.

I, Naruto and Sasuke were in training ground seven, I was lounging in a tree while the two boys fought a few feet away from me. I was in stand-by in case they needed some healing, or I would fight the winner if I wanted to.

Even with my body relaxed, my mind certainly wasn't. Pain's invasion would be happening soon, I could feel it. Then after that it would be Madara and Obito. I wasn't looking forward to either, I was hoping it wasn't going to happen. It was definitely going to be a lot harder this time around with Zero on their side and giving them Intel on what's going to happen. We no longer have the advantage meaning that it was uncertain this time who was actually going to win.

I sigh and look up to the sky. The sky was clear with hardly any clouds in sight.

I hear footsteps approaching me, I turn my head to the noise and see who it is. It was Shikamaru, he was walking towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo, Shika-kun." I greet him with a slight wave of my hand.

Shikamaru sombrely nods his head.

My brows furrow together. "What's up?" I ask him.

"Can we talk?" Shikamaru asks.

I send him a weird look. I look to the boys to see that they were still fighting. I look back to Shikamaru and shrug. The boys wouldn't notice if I slipped away for a few minutes anyway. "Sure." I jump down next to him. "What do you need?"

"Tsunade-sama told me that all missions against the Akatsuki are banned." Shikamaru says, almost in an accusing tone.

I arch and eyebrow. "And? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Change it." Shikamaru demands abruptly.

I almost took a step back in shock, I had never heard Shikamaru talk in that tone before, it unnerved me slightly. Coming out of my shock, I shake my head. "No can do."

"Why?" He asks glaring at me.

Sighing, I look to the genius. "Do you remember what Ibiki said to us three years ago?"

Shikamaru gives me a look, silently asking me why this is important.

"He said, _'When information is gathered and the enemy or a third party finds out about it, that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct._ '" I recite remembering it perfectly. Ever since he said those words to us all those years ago, it had stuck with me. It was something that had replayed in my mind since finding out that Zero was out to destroy everything I've done.

Shikamaru looks annoyed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I send him an exasperated look. "A third party also has the same information as me. We can't rely in my Intel anymore. It also means that no one can go after the Akatsuki because now they know everything about us, our weaknesses and strengths and they will use that." I explain to Shikamaru hoping that he would understand. I know that he wants revenge for Asuma's death but it was too dangerous.

Shikamaru dismisses this. "I'll be fine."

I shake my head. "No you won't. You're too emotionally unstable, your emotions are clouding your judgement."

Shikamaru clenches his fists and grits his teeth. I had hit a nerve that much I could tell.

"You will get your revenge, just not now." I tell him hoping that it would make him feel better.

It worked slightly, Shikamaru relaxes slightly.

"Just be patient." I pat his shoulder and walk over to the boys. Naruto and Sasuke were done fighting and now needed healing like always.

Shikamaru sighs and walks away with his hands in his pocket. He understood but that didn't mean he wanted to listen. He didn't like being told he was wrong, his father even warned him that he couldn't be irrational. Looking up to the sky, he closes his eyes for a moment and relaxes. After taking this moment to himself, he turns around and walks away, feeling much calmer.

After offering Naruto and Sasuke some ramen, we head straight over to the Ichiraku ramen stand. However, we didn't even get to eat ramen at all. The ramen stand was in sight, but we would never make it alas. An ANBU appeared in front of us and told us to report to Tsunade's office before the ANBU disappeared. Naruto was sulking the whole way. Sasuke was annoyed with Naruto sulking and I couldn't stop thinking about Jiraiya, wondering if he was okay.

Entering the office, Tsunade greeted us with a grim look. I didn't feel any better after seeing that look.

"You wanted to see us Obaa-san?" Naruto asks not noticing the tension in the room.

Tsunade glared at Naruto for calling her Obaa-san, but she sighs. "I'm calling you here for a mission concerning the Akatsuki."

"But I thought any missions concerning the Akatsuki were banned for now?" I ask confused. Tsunade was the one who made the rule and she was adamant that no one was going to change her mind.

Tsunade sighs. "I know but the Elders have decided that this isn't the case anymore. They believe that I am overreacting." Tsunade scowls at the end showing how much she appreciated their input.

Sasuke scoffs, the Elders definitely weren't his favourite people. They weren't many people's favourites, especially not mine or Itachi's.

"What's the mission then?" I ask.

Tsunade purses her lip. "We received a distress signal. The person's name was Yukimaru."

"He's the Third Tail." I say immediately.

Tsunade nods, confirming what I said.

"So the Akatsuki are definitely going to be involved." Naruto comments in a thinking pose.

I step forward. "Tsunade, it's going to get to the point where Naruto-kun won't be allowed to leave the village, he himself is a target." Naruto frowns, an unhappy look on his face. He didn't like it, but I was right. He was a target and he knew the Akatsuki would come for him eventually.

Tsunade facial expression became graver. "I know."

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asks, a bored look on his face.

"Today, within the next three hours." Tsunade answers.

Before we left the office, I spared her a glance. The worried look in her brown eyes spoke volumes. She was also worried about Jiraya, I had informed Tsunade of Jiraya's fate but she never took me seriously. Now it was obvious that my words were resonating with her. But even she couldn't say no to the Elders, no matter how much she wanted to. They held quite a bit of power, more than Tsunade or I would have liked.

"You're worried, aren't you?" I say.

Tsunade lifts her lowered head. She had lowered head due to the banging headache that she had and it wasn't from booze this time. "I am." Tsunade visibly deflates, she would have argued with anyone else and said that she was fine.

I nod my head in understanding.

"Akemi," Tsunade says a low voice. "Will he come back alive?"

The question hung in the air heavily. The weight of this question hung heavily on Tsunade's shoulders. It also put weight on my shoulders and the back of my neck. She knew the answer to this question, but she was hoping that my answer had changed.

"I don't know." I answer her honestly.

Tsunade looks at me, her eyes holding sadness in them. Tsunade had seen many tragedies, wars, people dying, you name it and she probably would have seen it. She lost her younger brother, her fiancé, her teacher, and one of her teammates. Now she would lose her last teammate.

"It's all up to Jiraiya now." I say before walking away to get ready for the mission. Jiraiya knew this information himself, whether he chose to heed my warnings or not was up to him. I'd like to think that he would and he would come back, but I had this dreadful feeling that he wasn't.

Tsunade spins around in her chair and looks out the window. "Don't you dare die on me Jiraiya." Tsunade mumbles.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Within three hours, I, Naruto and Sasuke were packed. Kakashi would have come with us, but it was too short notice and he was busy with a mission of his own. We were headed for the Sound Village, which would take a while to get to. Hopefully we would get to Yukimaru before the Akatsuki did, and hopefully it wasn't a trap. However, there was a feeling in my gut that made me feel uneasy.

"I wonder what changed." Naruto wonders as we run.

Sasuke scowled. "The Elders changed it that's what."

I groaned. "If only they would retire."

Naruto laughed. "I don't think they would."

I grin. "Hey, imagine if Tsunade told them to retire, what do you recon they would do?"

Sasuke smirks. "I'd think they'd have a heart attack." We all share an amused look and laugh. Sasuke laughed slightly while I and Naruto laughed loudly.

We travelled in silence after that. All of us were focused on getting to Sound without a hitch. As we ran, the tenser we got, the Village Hidden in the Sound was still untrustworthy in Konoha's eyes. The new leader that had taken over didn't seem to like Konoha much and refused to make any negotiations. This is why the mission was so tense, Sound couldn't know that we had entered their village, it would more than likely cause more problems. There was a chance that we would be held hostage or we could get killed. It was risky, but it needed to be done.

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone grabbed my arm to stop me running. I stop and look, Sasuke was the one who had grabbed my arm and Naruto had also stopped. "What is it?" I ask.

"Someone is watching us." Sasuke says not letting go of my arm. His Sharingan was activated and he glaring all around him.

I look around, with my own Kekkei Genkai activated. I could sense five people, one of who I recognised.

Zero was here.

"Looks like we meet again." Zero says appearing in front of us.

My team jumps into action, Naruto makes his clones and Sasuke let go of me and has his sword out and really to use. His Sharingan was swirling around furiously as he looked at Zero with a deadly look. I had my Sais out, ready for an attack.

Zero waved this off. "Oh calm down you three. I'm not here to fight you."

"Then what are you here for?" Naruto asks glaring at Zero.

Zero smirked evilly. "I never said they weren't though." He waved his hand and four shadows appeared.

The first person was a male, he is lean-built with an average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it. He had almond shaped purple eyes and he has pointed teeth. He's wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry a large sword that looked very familiar. It was Suigetsu Hōzuki and he had the Akatsuki cloak on him.

The second person that appeared was female. She has crimson eyes, fair skin, and red hair. Her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. It was Karin and she too was wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

The third person appeared right beside Karin and Suigetsu. The third was a male and is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair and red-orange eyes. This is Jugo and he was wearing the Akatsuki cloak with dark blue pants and black ninja sandals.

The last person was a woman. She was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She was also wearing a large light blue paper flower in her hair. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning 'white'. She also wore orange nail polish. It was Konan and she was looking at us with an expressionless face.

Seeing Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo made me feel nervous. Why were they here? They shouldn't have been included, Sasuke never went and got them.

Zero looks at his team. "Get them."

Konan sends him a look, I nearly missed this look but luckily I didn't. It looked like she didn't appreciate him ordering her about, to which I don't blame her. However, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo happily obliged. They jumped at us, with Konan heading towards me, Suigetsu headed for Naruto and Jugo and Karin headed for Sasuke.

I jump out of the way in time, Konan sent paper bombs in my direction. As soon as they landed, they exploded. I jumped into the air to get away from the cloud of smoke and was met with Konan. She was in the air too with wings made out of paper. Looking at the wings, I couldn't help but stop and look at them in awe, they were beautiful but deadly. Snapping myself back into reality, I make the head seals.

" **Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu!"** I spat a powerful beam of boiling water from my mouth. This jutsu is strong enough to cut through wood and hot enough to scald flesh, something that Haku had showed me how to do. This attack shot towards Konan, she used her paper wings to cover herself, but the paper was quickly burnt through and dissolved.

Konan saw the damage done and brings herself to the ground.

"Why are you with him?" I ask her, just a few feet away from her.

Konan looks at me blankly.

"You don't even like him." I say.

"And how would you know that?" Konan asks, raising a delicate eyebrow at me.

"You think I didn't see that look when he told you to attack." I point out.

Konan was silent for a moment and studied me with a critical look. "What makes you so special?" She asks.

I blink a few times slowly. That came out of nowhere, so I felt kind of thrown off. "What do you mean?" I ask with furrowed brows. Surely she would know about me being from another world, she was very close with Pain after all. From what Sasori said, I could gather that Pain knows about me because of Zero, however she seems confused. Did Pain not tell her?

Konan didn't say anything more, she just threw more paper bombs at me. I jump out of the way and say. "Surely Pain would have told you."

Konan glares at me harshly and throws more bombs at me furiously. I had hit a nerve.

"He hasn't said a word to you." I say in shock as my eyes widen.

"Shut up." Konan says running after me and throwing more paper bombs at me. I run away from her, avoiding the bombs that she was throwing my way.

"Sasori said he just appeared out of nowhere, is that true?" I ask her.

Konan falters for a moment, but that was enough to tell me that Sasori was right. It had been nagging at me since Sasori had told me. Why would any of the Akatsuki members just accept a stranger joining their organisation? From Konan's reaction, this tells me that some don't agree with the decision for Zero to be let in.

"You wonder where he's come from, don't you." I say.

Konan stops were she is and so do I, we stand a few feet apart and just look at each other. The way Konan's eyes flickered to Zero, who was watching us with an unpleased look on his face, indicated her disgust in him. She didn't like him and she wasn't hiding that fact either.

"Pain's been acting different since he's arrived." Konan says.

I look at her. "Why are you telling me this?" Konan was quite reclusive unless it came to Pain, but I image that she would be feeling hurt about not being told and being kept in the dark.

Konan looks at me with a blank look. "Because I know it has to do with you and Zero. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." I spare a glance at my teammates. Suigetsu was still fighting Naruto and was losing, but I couldn't see Sasuke, Karin or Jugo anywhere and this made me feel uneasy. Looking at Zero only increased this feeling, Zero had a smirk on his face.

Something was wrong.

I look at Konan. "What's happening?" Panic was setting in, something was going to happen. I could feel it.

Konan stayed silent.

"Draw back!" Zero yells out.

My head shoots up, that smirk on his face was back. It was filled with smugness and arrogance that I wanted to wipe from his face. Konan silently makes her paper wings and flew back to Zero. Suigetsu stops fighting and also jumps back, but he wasn't uninjured, he looked like he had been through hell and back.

However, Karin nor Jugo made a reappearance. But Zero didn't seem to mind, the smirk on his face seemed to grow even bigger.

"It was nice seeing you Jane." Zero says looking to me before he disappeared along with his teammates.

I glare at him back until he was gone. When he was gone, I turn around and waited for Sasuke to make his appearance, but he never did. I look to Naruto. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

Naruto looks to me and shakes his head. "I haven't seen him."

Dread filled my very being. I didn't like this, not in the slightest. I felt uneasy when I saw Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. Why where they here? They didn't appear until Sasuke got them and that's when they hunted for Itachi and then joined the Akatsuki. But they were wearing the Akatsuki robe, which means that they've joined them.

My heart clenched and butterflies fluttered in my stomach at realisation. "Sasuke!" I shout looking around for him frantically. I was hoping that he would just walk out of the woods and act like nothing had happened.

Naruto looks at me. "Why are you shouting?"

"I think they may have Sasuke." I whisper out. Saying out loud was completely different to speculating it. Zero was trying to pull the time line back, and the only way he could do that is if he gets Sasuke to join the Akatsuki now seeing as Orochimaru is dead. They used this ambush to separate us so they could kidnap Sasuke.

Naruto stills where he is, panic fills his eyes too. "Teme!" He shouts out as he scans the forest frantically.

I look throw the bit of forest I saw him, Jugo and Karin disappear into. Originally, I couldn't see anything, but that was because I was in a panic. I looked at the scene again, it was torn up. A serious fight had went on here. I spot something in the corner of my eye. Walking towards it I gasp.

It was Sasuke's Hitaiate discarded onto the floor.

Bending down, I gently pick it up. It was definitely Sasuke's, it still had his chakra signature on his. Looking at the scene once more, I could see that Sasuke must have put up a bloody good fight, but it was useless.

"Naruto-kun!" I shout out.

Naruto was by my side in seconds. "Did you find him?!"

I shake my head, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. I show him the Hitaiate, my lip trembling as I try to hold back the tears.

Naruto's eyes appear dull. "…No…"

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "He's gone." I whisper.

"No." Naruto mumbles in shock.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The run back to Konoha was tense. Both I and Naruto seemed to be in a trance so deep that we didn't utter a word. We hadn't even realised we had even made it back home until we nearly ran into a wall. Walking around Konoha only seemed to make it worse, everything reminded me of Sasuke. We head to Tsunade's office, we needed to tell her. Knocking on the door lightly, we hear Tsunade tell us to come in. Opening the door, I see Haku and Itachi along with Tsunade in the room.

"We have some bad news." Tsunade tells us as soon as Naruto closes the door behind us.

"We have some worse news." I tell her with a sigh in my voice.

Itachi looks at us, "Where's Sasuke?" His eyes scan us, curiosity on his face.

I don't say anything and neither does Naruto.

"Imouto?" Haku says gently when I don't say anything.

Naruto was the one who spoke. "H-he's gone." Naruto looks to the ground with a blank look into his eyes.

Itachi's eyes flash red. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"It was an ambush." I answer slowly. "He got separated from us… and we couldn't find him, we found this."

Itachi looks at Sasuke's Hitaiate in my hand.

I don't know how it happened, but somehow I ended up being shoved into the wall with Itachi standing in front of me. His Sharingan was activated fully and was swirling around murderously. His hand was twitching, either to strangle or to stab me I don't know.

"Itachi!" Haku yells out, he pulls Itachi away from me and stands in front of me.

"You left him." Itachi growls lowly.

"Leave her alone!" Haku shouts back with a dangerous look on his face.

Itachi glares at him. "Get out of the way Haku."

Naruto steps in beside Haku and argues with Itachi. "We didn't know until it was too late. Like we said we were ambushed, it wasn't her fault!"

"She should have-!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouts slamming her fists onto the desk, nearly breaking it.

Everyone stops and looks to her.

"It was a trap." Tsunade says standing. "We received intel recently that Yukimaru has already been taken by the Akatsuki. We tried sending people after you, but they never made it."

"They knew that Sasuke would be on the team." I say in a low tone. In the anime, Team Kakashi was sent on this mission, minus myself and Sasuke. Instead Sakura and Sai went on the mission, however they knew that the mission would be given to us, and if not it was a lucky guess that we would be sent. But how could they have known that we were going?

Itachi glares at me. "What will happen now?"

I look to the floor. "Zero's trying to restore the original time line, and he's nearly succeeded." I tell them, a hollow look on my face. "He's going to use Sasuke to get the Eight Tails, and he'll be coming for you soon." I raise my head and look at Itachi in the eyes, which were now back to their original black colour. It was a dangerous move, since I knew he could seriously hurt me if I did, but I didn't care by this point.

Itachi exhales roughly and runs a hand through his hair.

Just then, a Chunin comes bursting through the door. "What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade shouts looking at the poor Chunin in anger.

"T-there is someone at the gate demanding your attention." The Chunin spits out quickly looking at Tsunade in fear.

Tsunade dismisses him. "Tell them to leave."

The Chunin looks uneasy. "They said if you don't come then Sasuke-san will not live to see tomorrow."

My head shoots up, the only person who could make that threat was Zero. He was the only one who actually had Sasuke in their hands.

"Well what are waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto exclaims.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Waiting for us at the front gate was Zero himself. He stood there with a smug look on his face which I very much detested at this point. I wanted so much to take my Sais and stab him in the eyes. Itachi didn't look too far behind me on that, he looked murderous as soon as he saw Zero, his Sharingan activated once more and swirling around dangerously.

My attention was however stolen when I saw who was standing behind Zero, it was Sasuke. A gasp nearly tore its way through my throat when I saw him. There wasn't anything physically wrong with him, but it was his eyes. They were hollow, like there was no one there. There also seemed to be a red ring around his eyes, and it wasn't due to his Sharingan.

But he looked lifeless.

"Oh don't worry, he's very much alive." Zero says seeing my expression and revelling in my horror.

"What have you done to him?" Itachi demands in a hiss.

Zero smirks. "He's under my Genjutsu, one that he will not get out of easily."

Naruto lets out a breath and looks at Sasuke with a heart breaking expression.

Zero looks to Itachi. "Looks like you gave him more protection dead than alive eh?"

Itachi was trying to calm himself down, but he found it very hard to do with Zero egging him on and seeing his brother in such a state.

"What is it that you want?" Tsunade demands in an authoritative tone.

Zero turns serious. "I want those two to leave dear Sasuke-kun alone." Zero says pointing to me and Itachi.

"Why?" Haku demands glaring at Zero.

Zero rolls his eyes. "Because this Genjustu is nearly perfect. I don't want those two breaking that, and if they do…" Zero made the gesture of slitting his throat and then pointed to Sasuke.

"Anything else?" Tsunade asks with a look of indifference.

I close my eyes and wait for it. He was going to ask for me and Haku to be killed, or just me. If he did we would have no choice but to obey.

Zero thinks for a moment. "Yeah, he is not allowed in any missions and he will retire as ANBU captain." Zero points to Itachi.

Zero looked at me and smirked. I was expecting him to have someone kill me, or Haku, but he didn't. This was Zero's chance, he could ask for anything he wanted and we would have more than likely granted it, yet he's only made two commands.

"Deal." Itachi says instantly.

Zero nods satisfied, he looks to me and sees my confused look. "Don't worry Jane, I have big plans for you, but they're for later." Zero says, a smirk crawling back onto his face.

Haku's glare intensifies at his words, his hands inching towards his kunai to hurt him. Tsunade sends Haku a look, telling him not to even dare. Haku ignores her look and throws a kunai at Zero.

We were all expecting Zero to catch it effortlessly, but there was a slight panic in his eyes and in a flash, Sasuke appears in front of him. Sasuke catches the kunai flawlessly and throws it right back at Haku.

Haku caught it and looked at Sasuke in shock, as we all were.

Zero smirks cockily.

I look at Zero, "What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" I don't understand, what did I ever do to make him hate me? I don't even know the guy yet he's making it his life goal to make sure that I and everyone that I love suffer.

The cockiness on his face disappeared and rage soon took its place. "Don't lie!"

I return his look of rage with confusion. "But I don't know."

Zero sighs roughly. "It doesn't matter for now. Just keep your end of the bargain. If you don't I will know." With that, he and Sasuke disappear.

Tsunade's face contorted with rage, now that Zero was gone she could drop her cool façade. She storms back off to her office with Naruto following behind her to make sure she was okay. Haku looks to me to make sure I was okay, I smile and nod at him. Seeing that I was alright, Haku runs after Tsunade and Naruto.

I was going to go back to mine and Haku's apartment when something stops me. A hand had grabbed my arm and was stopping me from leaving. I look to Itachi, "What is it?"

"We need to talk." Itachi answers me with a serious look.

"Listen I said I was sorry-"

"It's not that." Itachi cuts in.

I send him a curious look. "Then what is it?"

Itachi looks around cautiously. "We need to speak in private."

I nod my head in understanding. Speaking out in the open wasn't the best things to do, especially when Zero had just paid us a visit. I and Itachi make it to mine and Haku's apartment fairly quickly. Once the door was shut and all the windows closed, I turn to Itachi who sat on the couch. "What is it?"

Itachi sighs deeply. "Even this isn't safe anymore."

"Why don't you just use a silencing jutsu?" I suggest sitting down on the couch opposite the weasel.

Itachi looks me directly in the eyes. "Because even that jutsu isn't safe to use anymore."

My eyes widen in surprise, what does he mean by that?

"I'll use my Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi announces.

"You can't!" I protest. Itachi had done so much damage to his eyes while in the Akatsuki. He didn't give his eyes a chance to rest since he had them activated all the time. I guess that was the curse of having a Kekkei Genkai that revolved around the eyes. It was lucky that Tsunade was able to help him, without her then he would have surely went blind. With his eyes in Tsunade's care, his eyes have improved massively. However, he was under strict instructions to only use his Mangekyou Sharingan for emergency situations. Sasuke's eyes were also being carefully monitored so he doesn't go blind, which was being personally monitored by Tsunade herself.

Itachi ignored my protests and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. I sigh and look into his eyes, there was no point in arguing with him.

 **The next time I blinked, I was in Itachi's world. We were in a grassy field, with the red moon and sky looming over us. Itachi stood opposite me, looking as serious as ever.**

" **What is it then?" I ask him.**

" **We have a spy." Itachi say bluntly.**

 **At his words my legs nearly gave out. A spy? He couldn't be implying that he thinks someone who we know is giving away information to the Akatsuki could he? There is a very select amount of people who know about me and any plans being made, it's all very top secret. Only the most trusted of people would know and he's implying that someone is betraying us.**

" **W-what makes you suspect this?" I ask after a few moments of silence. Itachi had been giving me a moment to take in his words to which I was very thankful for.**

" **It's what Zero said, that he would know if we didn't go along with what we agreed." Itachi answers me.**

 **I nod my head slowly. I could see the logic of what he was saying, after all how would Zero know if we didn't listen to his conditions?**

 **Itachi begins to talk again. "Information that only a few people who know has been leaked. There were very few people who knew about your team being sent on this mission today. And I for one don't believe in coincidences."**

" **Has there been anything else?" I ask.**

 **Itachi wet his lips. "The Akatsuki seemed to know about the number of guards around Gaara slowly decreasing."**

" **What?!" I shout.**

 **Itachi didn't flinch, he just crosses his arms. "He wasn't seen as a high risk any more, and the Elders ordered a decrease in guards there." He didn't look any happier than I did, all the effort done to save Gaara was just a waste.**

" **Anything else?" I ask.**

 **Itachi nods his head. "The fact that someone must have found out about the decrease in numbers of Nara Clan members guarding Hidan's head." A mistake had been made somewhere and for some reason or another there were less guards that day guarding the head of the mouthy Akatsuki member.**

" **But who could it be then?" I ask, I cross my own arms and think. Who would betray us? Who would side with the Akatsuki?**

" **That is where I draw a blank." Itachi answers me honestly letting his arms fall by his side.**

 **I shook my own head, I couldn't even fathom that someone would betray us. They gave this information away to Zero or whoever in the Akatsuki and then acted like nothing had happened. But the more I thought about it, it made sense. There were too many coincidences that didn't add up and then what Zero said just confirmed it for Itachi.**

" **How long do you recon this has been going on for?" I ask.**

 **Itachi shrugs. "I don't know. Weeks, months or even years."**

" **Does anyone else know?" I inquire tilting me head to the side.**

" **Tsunade does." Itachi replies, "other than that no. Tsunade told me that it would be best if a limited amount of people know about this."**

 **I nod, "So that rules you and Tsunade from the list of suspects then."**

 **Itachi arches an eyebrow at me. "You shouldn't just assume that."**

" **Have you got something to hide?" I challenge him.**

 **Amusement flashes in his eyes, but that quickly disappears.**

" **So what are we going to do?" I ask him.**

" **We do nothing." Itachi tells me.**

 **I send him an incredulous look, but I understand. We needed to play the spy's game, if we outright said that there was a spy then it would turn ugly, it would cause everyone to turn chaotic and not trust anyone. However, if the matter was kept quiet then the spy wouldn't know and there's a chance that they may let their guard down.**

" **It's going to be hard though." I sigh. It was going to be hard to not suspect everyone, to not look at everyone with contempt and suspicion. I was going to have to act like nothing had happened, but it's because of that spy that Sasuke got taken.**

 **I close my eyes to calm myself, thinking of Sasuke in Zero's control enraged me. I open my eyes when I was calm enough. "Is there anything that I need to know now?"**

" **Naruto will be leaving." Itachi tells me.**

 **So he was leaving now, it was time for him to go to Mount Myoboku for training in Sage Mode. Fukasaku was meant to take him, Fukasaku was an Elder Toad and he was meant to help Naruto.**

" **How is he getting there?" I inquire. I was asking all my questions now because I have the feeling no one will be explaining anything after we get out of here. With a spy on the loose, everyone is a suspect.**

" **Jiraya seemed prepared before he left, he left the summoning scroll for Tsunade. She would then summon Fukasaku so he can bring Naruto there." Itachi tells me.**

 **I nod my head slowly. That's why Tsunade was so scared for Jiraya, he had made so many preparations for in case he did die. It almost seemed like he planned this out. He must have felt no need to send his message by Fukasaku since I already know that Pain is not as he seems, he just needs to make sure Naruto gets his training for the Sage Mode.**

 **However, something could happen to Naruto on the trip there. I've already lost Sasuke, though I know it's temporarily, I can't lose Naruto either.**

 **As if sensing my distress, Itachi tells me. "Naruto will be under disguise, he will be under the protection of ANBU who we are sure aren't the spy."**

 **I sigh in relief. "Thank you."**

 **Itachi nods his head. "We've spent enough time here."**

The next time I opened my eyes, I was back in my living room. Itachi was already stood up, his normal onyx eyes back in their place. Itachi walks over to the door and goes to leave, but I stop him.

"Itachi," I call out for him, hoping that he would stop.

The Uchiha stops to my relief, his back was facing me and his arm outstretched for the door knob.

"I thought you hated me," I tell him and I was being honest. I thought that he wouldn't want to be anywhere near me, it was partially my fault that Sasuke was taken.

Itachi doesn't say anything initially, I thought he was going to walk out the apartment and not answer me, but he eventually does. "Sasuke trusts you, he would have wanted you to know." He tells me.

"I'm sorry for what happened." I tell him earnestly.

"I know." Itachi say, opening the door and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, I lie down on the couch. I didn't get to stay like this long though because the door opened. I lift my head up from the couch and see Naruto standing there, looking at me with a sad look. On his back was his backpack.

"You're going, aren't you?" I ask him.

Naruto nods his head slowly.

I get up from the couch and walk over to him. "I'll miss you." I whisper hugging Naruto. Naruto hugs me back tightly and rests his head on top of mine.

"I won't be long, I promise." Naruto mumbles into my hair.

I smile sadly. In the anime, he came back in the middle of battle with Pain. Since he was going early now I don't know when he'll come back. We just have to make sure he made it there safely and with him under disguise he will be safe.

"We'll bring him back." Naruto says.

I separate myself from Naruto and look at him. Determination was shining in his eyes which reminded me on the anime, of how determined he was to bring Sasuke back for Sakura. My eyes widen, was I acting like Sakura?

Mentally shaking my head and slapping myself, I smile back at Naruto. "Of course we're going to bring him back."

An ANBU appeared beside myself and Naruto, he doesn't say anything just stands there. Naruto sighs when he sees him. "I have to go now." He says sadly.

I pat his head, having to stand on my tiptoes. "Behave Naruto-kun."

Naruto grins at me cheekily. "When do I not?"

"How about every day of your life?" I laugh making Naruto pout at me.

With that, he leaves with the ANBU. Only when I couldn't see them anymore did I sit down on the couch again. I felt like everyone was leaving, Sasuke was gone, Naruto has gone to train and Jiraya could be dead for all I knew. Itachi was no longer the ANBU captain and allowed nowhere near us to help plan. Everything just seemed to be going wrong.

One thing was certain though, Zero would pay.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasuke had been gone three days now and news about him was pouring in. Apparently, he had already captured the Eight Tails which only made me more and more anxious. I didn't get anxious often, but when I did it hit me hard. Training sometimes took my mind off it, but I usually trained with either Naruto or Sasuke and unfortunately neither were here at the moment. Itachi had locked himself away, he didn't want to risk getting involved with anything in case Zero did something to Sasuke so I hadn't seen him. Haku was busy planning with Tsunade, he too had been informed about the spy, he was just as mortified as I was.

For some reason, it was cleaning that took my mind away from anxiety. I didn't mean a light clean either, I mean a hard core clean of the house from top to bottom. I could use my clones to help me around the house, but that would mean it would be done quicker and I didn't want that. Usually by the time I finish cleaning it would be night time and Haku would come back and send me to bed.

Haku was just as anxious as me, and so was half the village. One of their own had been taken, they didn't have an ANBU Captain and Naruto was gone. No one seemed happy in the village anymore, without Naruto and Sasuke squabbling the village seemed slightly quieter. Konohamaru tried to brighten people up, but nothing worked.

Sighing, I look over mine and Haku's apartment. It was spotless. The floors were gleaming and the tiles on the walls were shining. The counters in the kitchen were clean, and the table immaculate. All the furniture was straightened up, all the rooms were clean and hoovered. Every bowl and dish in the house was spotless and yet I wasn't happy, I still felt anxious.

Wiping my forehead of the sweat, I go and get a shower hoping that it may soothe me. But it doesn't work. Getting redressed and dried seemed like a drag.

Oh god, I'm turning into Shikamaru.

Suddenly feeling suffocated, I ran out the door, locking it behind me. I run across the roof tops aimlessly, I didn't have a destination in mind. I just needed to get away from that apartment.

Since I had been cleaning for a while the sun had set making the sky look like it was on fire. I would have stood there and marvelled at it if it wasn't for my anxiety. It felt like there was a hollow feeling in my chest whenever I thought of Sasuke. Was Zero treating him okay? Was he fine? What had that Genjutsu done to him?

I had been so consumed into my thoughts that I hadn't notice an ANBU appear beside me.

"Nakahara-san." The ANBU says.

I jump and throw a kunai at the person.

Luckily the ANBU caught the kunai before it hit him. I grin at him sheepishly, "Oops?"

The ANBU wordlessly hands me back my kunai. "The Hokage wishes to see you." He tells me with no emotion in his voice.

"Thank you." I say turning serious.

With the ANBU's mission done, he disappears with the blink of an eye.

Sighing once more, I dart over to the Hokage's office. Once I arrived, I knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in. But that didn't happen. The door opened revealing Haku, who had a worried look on his face.

I look at him with furrowed brows. "What's the matter Onii-chan?"

Haku opened his mouth to answer, but someone cut him off.

"Is it that the bitch? Tell her to fuck off!"

I look at Haku, the smile gone from my face leaving a blank look. I knew that voice from anywhere, it was the same one that was shouting at me when I tried to save Asuma's life.

Hidan.

And sure enough, it was him. Haku had stepped aside and let me look into the office. Tsunade was sat behind her desk as usual with Shizune behind her. Yukiko stood in the corner of the room and in the middle of the room was a stool. The stool had Hidan's head on it, his body discarded onto the other side of the room along with his three bladed scythe.

Hidan's purple eyes land on me. "Didn't I tell you to fuck off?! Are you deaf you fuckin' bitch?!"

I lunge at him, intending to throttle him. He had killed Asuma, he was on the same side as Zero and his potty mouth was grating on my last nerves. However, I never reached him, Haku grabbed my waist and my arms and stopped me from moving.

"Please imouto." Haku pleads in my ear.

"Let me at him!" I yell in protest trying to squirm from Haku's tight grip.

Hidan cackled as I struggled, agitating me even more.

"Akemi." Tsunade says.

I stop struggling and look at Tsunade.

"I brought you here to seal his head away not to fight with him." Tsunade tells me, a warning in her eyes telling me to behave.

Sighing deeply, I stop struggling and relax. Tsunade nods her head at Haku, who lets me go. Haku stays near me just in case and I don't blame him. Given the chance I would attack Hidan again and I definitely wouldn't hold back.

"But first," Tsunade says, "we're interrogating him."

"Then wouldn't having Ibiki here be beneficial." I say glaring at Hidan the whole time, who was looking pretty cocky at the moment.

"We're keeping this information private." Tsunade tells me. There was another meaning to this though, it was _the spy could be anyone._

I nod my head, understanding the underlying meaning of her words.

"Well? Shouldn't we get on with this?" Yukiko says.

Hidan laughs loudly, "I fuckin' won't tell you jack shit!"

And he was right. Over the next hour, Tsunade tried getting information out of him and failed. Not even with her strength would he tell her anything. He just laughed and swore some more. We ended up having to hold Tsunade back because Hidan called her and 'bat-shit ugly old woman' which sent Tsunade into a frenzy. Haku tried and yet nothing, he just got insulted the whole time by Hidan saying how he looked like a 'lady boy'. Shizune tried and came out with zilch, again she was insulted and called Tsunade's bitch. Yukiko got the closets, but in the end it was still unsuccessful.

Tsunade made a noise of frustration. "Akemi, seal him away." They had gotten nowhere and were just left frustrated. They saw no point in continuing this interrogation.

An idea popped into my head. "May I have a go?"

Haku looks unsure, along with everyone else in the room. Tsunade sighs and waves her hand, "Why not."

Grinning, I walk up to the stool that Hidan's head sat. I stood in front of him when Hidan looked at me. "What do you fuckin' want cunt?"

I smile sweetly at him. "How did you get here?"

"Like I'd tell you bitch!" Hidan shouts at me.

I look to Tsunade, and she shrugged. She didn't know why he was here either.

Biting my lip, an idea enters my head. "You're no longer needed are you?" That would explain why he was here, Zero didn't need him anymore. I'm a bit surprised that Zero kept him this long considering he was trying to 'restore the time line'.

Hidan gave nothing away, but there was a flash of something in his eyes. It went too quickly to identify, but I knew I was right.

"What's he planning?" I ask getting down to business.

Hidan smirks tauntingly. "Who?"

"Zero." I answer him.

Hidan scowls darkly. "He isn't planning anything."

"Oh yes he is." I say, the grin on my face getting bigger by the minute. "He's giving his orders through Pain, who is the leader of the Akatsuki." Madara was the real leader though, along with Obito, but Hidan doesn't know that.

Hidan's head stills on the stool.

I kneel down to Hidan's level. "You don't like Zero do you?"

Hidan growls at me and glares.

"No one in the Akatsuki seems to like him though," I say with thought. Konan seemed to really detest him and Sasori didn't seem any better with him. I never got to question Deidara or Kakuzu so I don't know how they felt about Zero being there.

Still Hidan said nothing.

"Akemi, I don't think he's going to talk." Shizune says with a look of disappointment.

I look at Tsunade, an evil grin on my face, I was asking her for permission. Tsunade arched an eyebrow and nods her head silently giving me permission.

I stand up, "This is your last chance."

Hidan scoffed, "Before what? Biscuits and fuckin' tea?"

I glare at him and reach for his hair. I grabbed his hair and yanked him up into the air. Hidan immediately cried out in pain. "That fuckin' hurts! Bitch put me the fuck down!"

"Tell me what they are planning then." I demand.

"Fuck off!"

I swing Hidan's head over to the wall, slamming his face a few times for measure. Each time Hidan howled in pain, but I relished in it, especially when I heard the crack of his nose. After letting his face get well acquainted with the wall, I stop and place his head back on the stool. His face looked bruised to high heavens and his nose was bent in several places.

"Loosen your mouth up at all?" I ask with a grin.

"Fuckin' bitch." Hidan swore under his breathe.

Kneeling down to his level again, I grip onto his hair and pulled. Hidan yelped as I pulled tighter, "That fuckin' hurts!"

"Good." I say.

Hidan sneers and tries to bite my nose. I managed to pull my face away and slam his face into the floor a few times before placing his head back on the stool.

"Listen to me and listen well." I hiss dangerously low, with my tone alone I had Hidan's attention. "If you don't tell me what they're planning I swear to Jashin that I _will_ find a way to kill you. In between then though I will be torturing you _every day of your miserable life_. I will make you _scream_ in pain and I won't hold back, and when I do find a way I will make sure I kill you slowly and painfully." By the end of it I was panting, the rage was slowly seeping into my tone and my hand that as holding onto Hidan's hair tightened.

"Akemi…" Haku whispers in shock, he had never heard me like this before. Yukiko looked just as shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

I close my eyes and let go of Hidan's hair. I breathe slowly calming myself down, I had never let myself go to my dark place before. I usually stayed away from that place, but not this time.

"That… was fuckin' amazing…"

I look down at Hidan and see he was looking at me in awe. There was a glint of excitement in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"It was?" Shizune asks in a confused tone.

"It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard." Hidan says, for once without swearing.

I send him an odd look. "Will you tell me what they are planning?" I ask him. I kind of forgot that he could be a bit of a pervert.

Hidan grins. "Only if you speak to me that again bitch."

Haku glares at Hidan's head from behind me.

"What are they planning?" I ask again, maybe this time he would actually give me a real answer.

Hidan groaned. "Fuckin' hell, fine. They're planning to attack in a week."

I think everyone's reactions were the same. We were all shocked to say the least, Tsunade looked like her soul had left her body and Shizune's legs looked like they were going to buckle from under her. Haku took in a sharp breathe of air and my eyes were wide in shock. Yukiko's eyes nearly pop out from her skull and her mouth dropped open.

"A-a week?!" I stutter.

Hidan makes sound, indicating 'yes'.

Yukiko was the first to recover from the shock. "And how can we trust you?" Yukiko asks looking at Hidan with suspicion.

Tsunade snaps out of her state of shell shock. "She's right. This could be a trap."

Hidan groaned loudly. "They didn't know that I knew. I fuckin' wouldn't have been thrown away like a bitch if they did know that I know."

"Zero could be trying to hit us by surprise." I say calming down, I needed to keep a clear mind as of right now. Pain's attack was coming, I knew it was going to be inevitable.

"Or it could be a trap." Haku comments.

Tsunade sits and ponders. After a few moments, she stands. "Make preparations for an invasion immediately. Have Jonin and ANBU stationed at every entrance watching. NOW!" Tsunade commands Shizune.

"Hai!" Shizune responds running out the room to alert the people.

Tsunade looks at Hidan's head. "And get rid of him."

Hidan's eyes widen. "Hang on one fuckin' min-!" He didn't get to finish. I had taken out the sealing scroll and had put his head in there along with his body. Now Hidan was sealed away and I was making sure no one was getting it.

With Hidan gone, the thoughts of there being a spy came back to mind. Someone was betraying us. I look around the room as preparations were being made. Yukiko couldn't be the spy, so she was being ruled out straight away and I trust Shizune to suspect her. If Tsunade thought Yukiko and Shizune were safe then so will I.

Tsunade looks to me. "You are dismissed."

Usually I would have been pissed if anyone else did this to me, but I just nodded my head and left with another thought. We needed to be prepared for an invasion, it was going to be one hell of a night. Tsunade was going busy planning for the invasion. When you look at it, a week isn't long to prepare for an invasion.

I just hope we're ready.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **How did you like that then? Now I have a little challenge for you my lovely readers, I want you to guess who the spy is. Whoever gets is right will get a shout out when I reveal the identity of the spy**


	11. Invasion Of Konoha

Invasion of Konoha

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I want to thank everyone that left a review, I found them interesting to read and see who you thought the spy was.**

 **Here are who the viewers think are the spy so far:**

 **Asura (Sakura's other teammate if you don't remember): 1**

 **Yukiko: 2**

 **The Elders: 1**

 **Sakura: 4**

 **Sai: 2**

 **Haku: 1**

 **I would also like to apologise in advance if you don't like the chapter, I understand that some people would like more fights but I feel that the way I've done this suits the mood of the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

To say Konoha was tense was a major understatement. Everyone was tense and on red alert for any suspicious activity. The first three days after Hidan told us was the worst, three days of Tsunade being on edge and her temper didn't bode well. It seemed that the tension between the Elders and Tsunade had reached a new level where Tsunade had actually threatened to get rid of the Elders since they wanted her to stop being so paranoid. The Elders didn't believe that there would be an invasion and was questioning Tsunade's loyalty because she listened to an Akatsuki member and the fact she isn't doing anything about Itachi's resignation.

There were guards twenty-four seven now. Usually the guards were pretty relaxed, but now they were as rigid as stone. Nothing went unreported. I don't know what Tsunade told them but I must say I felt a lot safer knowing how focused the guards were. There had been about two false alarms within the first three days, but it ended up just being travellers. I also knew about the barrier around Konoha too, which would alert someone if someone walked in.

Itachi was still locked away in the Uchiha compound and hasn't been seen since. A rumour had went around the village that he was under house arrest because he tried to go back to the Akatsuki, which I must say was dealt with rather swiftly. Itachi had gained quite a few admirers, male and female alike so they soon got rid of those rumours.

News of Sasuke and his activity in the Akatsuki was big news in the village too. Other Villages were now looking to kill the youngest Uchiha for his crimes, but Tsunade was doing negotiations with them to ensure they don't. But we don't know how long it will take before they decide that enough is enough.

As the fourth day rolled on, Tsunade became calmer. She had realised that her temper, no matter how impressive it is, will not help win this war. She realised that Hidan was in fact telling the truth, but she was still as vigilant as ever. Tsunade hadn't touched a sip of sake in this time, shocking near enough everyone who knew her. People who didn't know what was happening must have known that something was up because of the tense atmosphere in the village, even the civilians were on edge.

I had just finished teaching the girls how to heal. We had now moved onto trying to heal a fish first and most of them did well. There were a few plunders here and there but that was to be expected. It seemed that Tenten and Moegi had a natural touch when it came to healing which made me proud. The greatest part though was the fact the Elders were none-the-wiser to knowing what Tsunade was doing which was great.

I was now headed to Tsunade's for training. She was determined to teach me her technique, but I wasn't getting anywhere. I would be close to the rhombus forming on my forehead, but then it would disappear. Tsunade was patient though, she understood that it was a stressful time and thankfully I hadn't been scolded for it yet.

Now, I was on my way to Tsunade for a lesson. While I was jumping on the roofs of Konoha, I spotted something in the corner of my eye. Getting my Sais out, I stalk after the shadow, not knowing who or what it was.

The shadow jumped down and alley way and I followed behind it. The shadow had jumped down into a dead end and was now trapped. However, I couldn't see the shadow because of how dark it was in the alley, despite it being a sunny day.

"Show yourself!" I command them, my Sais at the ready in case of an attack.

The shadow slowly comes into the light, cautiously.

Only when I see what it was did I put my weapons away.

It was a toad, which had a weird combination of colours of pink and yellow. The toad was medium sized and appeared to be wearing a brown coat.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The toad glares at me. "None of your business."

The toad seemed defensive, too defensive. I notice the way the toad's was guarding its stomach, and now its eyes were darting back and forth trying to see if there were any threats. I wouldn't have noticed it, but the twitchy hands gave away how nervous the toad was.

"You belong to Jiraya, don't you?" I ask. It was a relatively easy guess, Jiraya was a Toad Master and he did use them a lot.

The toad seemed reluctant to answer this.

"Is he okay?" I ask with concern. Was this toad here to deliver bad news?

The toad ignores my question. "Who are you?" The toad demands.

I sigh, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere if I don't answer him. "Akemi Nakahara." I tell the toad.

Recognitions shines in the toads eyes. "Then I entrust him in your care." With that said, the toad makes wrenching sounds and Jiraya slides out of the toad's mouth and onto the ground in front of the toad. Once Jiraya was on the ground, the toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I ran over to Jiraya and checked to see if he was alive not taking any notice to the fact he was covered in saliva, checking his pulse I noticed that it was very weak and faint. Taking one look at him I knew he was in a critical state, he had multiple holes in his body and blood was everywhere. It looked like he had went all out with his fight with the Six Paths of Pain. I tried to pick Jiraiya up, but even with my strength, I couldn't pick him up. He was all dead weight, he was much larger and taller than me which made me picking him up and taking him to Tsunade impossible.

Realising that I needed help, I summon Enma. Appearing in a cloud of smoke, Enma looks at me with annoyance. "Wha-?"

"Not now!" I hiss at him with a glare.

Enma looks taken aback and looks down to see the half-dead Jiraya. "Oh god…" He mutters, all traces of annoyance at me was gone and in its place was shock.

"Help me get him to Tsunade, now." I order, not caring about anything else. I needed to get him to Tsunade, without her Jiraya would die for sure. Usually whenever I tried to order Enma about, we would end up shouting at each other and nothing would get done, but I was hoping he would listen to me.

Without another word, Enma picked Jiraya up carefully and ran off with me following. As we ran, I was healing Jiraya trying to make sure that he lived. I do not want another person dying on me, I will not have a repeat of Asuma.

We didn't use the door, instead we opted for the window of Tsunade's office. Tsunade was sitting on her chair looking over reports when we burst through rather ungracefully if I must say.

Tsunade's head shoot up, she looked ready to kill at this point. "What in the name-?!" Tsunade stops when she sees Jiraya in Enma's arms.

"Tsunade, please he needs help." I plead with her.

Tsunade snaps out of her shock and rushes over to him within seconds. "Place him there." Tsunade orders Enma pointing to another room. There was a room connecting to the office for the Hokage to live there if they so pleased. However, Tsunade never used it and Sarutobi only ever used it if he got into an argument with his wife.

Without another word, Enma obeyed and placed Jiraya onto a bed carefully so not to injure him further. As soon as his body was on the bed, Tsunade began working on him. Her movements were careful and precise, she was in work-mode and she wasn't coming out until he was stable.

"Thank you Enma." I say quietly to the Monkey King.

Enma nods his head and disappears in a cloud of smoke. With him gone, I look to Tsunade. "Should I get Shizune?"

Tsunade nods her head, not looking away from Jiraya as she healed him. "And grab a few nurses, this is very extensive."

As I left, Tsunade whispers to Jiraya softly. "Come on you big pervert, pull through."

Shizune, I found relatively easily, but trying to stress to the nurses how much they were needed was very aggravating. It wasn't until Yukiko appeared and I explained the situation to her did the she get the nurses buts in gear. Three nurses were sent to the Hokage's building with Yukiko barking orders at them.

I followed back, hoping to dear god that Jiraya would be okay. Tsunade, Shizune and Yukiko were working on him all pumping chakra into his body, each working on something different to heal him quicker. The nurse were their backups, making sure Jiraya was stable and giving chakra to them is they needed it. The nurses were hooking Jiraiya up to machines, one of them being a heart monitor and another a drip to keep his fluids up.

Tsunade spots me and nods me over. I wordlessly join them and pump chakra into his system. It was then I saw to the extent he was injured. A lung had collapsed, his spleen had burst and he had suffered eight broken ribs, one of was digging into his remaining lung. The bones in his legs and arms were shattered, he had gaping holes in his chest and stomach and he had lost a lot of blood.

I don't know how, but he was still alive, barely.

Jiraya was literally hanging on by a thread.

Tsunade was visibly becoming tired, she was pumping the most chakra into him after all working to fix his collapsed lung and broken ribs. Two nurses comes over and take her place and mine. Tsunade observed them for a few minutes to make sure they were doing their job properly.

Only when she was satisfied with their work did she speak. "We need to speak." Tsunade tells me.

I nod and leave Jiraya, but not before sparing him one last glance.

Tsunade took me into her office while her teammate was being worked on. Sighing deeply, she sat down into her chair. "What happened?" She demands with a serious look.

"I was on my way here for a lesson when I spotted a shadow, I followed it down and alley way and saw it to be a toad. Only after I told the toad my name did he regurgitate Jiraya and disappear in a cloud of smoke." I tell Tsunade.

Recognitions shines in her eyes. "His name is Gorou, Jiraya used to use him to deliver people back to me if they need healing. Gorou has the ability to freeze time for the person while they are in his stomach."

I nod my head, that's who he survived. If he hadn't used Gorou he wouldn't have survived the journey from the Rain Village to here.

Tsunade asks me. "Is there anything else?"

I shake my head.

Tsunade sighs once more.

"Tsunade…" I say hesitantly, "how is he?"

Tsunade snorts and closes her eyes. "You saw yourself, he's on death's door." I knew that this was a front, she was putting on a mask so no one could see the hurt she was feeling from seeing her teammate in such a state.

"But will he live?" I press.

Tsunade opens her eyes and looks me directly in the eye. "Now that he is under my care, he will live. It won't be easy but I will do my best."

I sigh in relief. With the wounds that Jiraya suffered he should be dead, but thanks to Gorou he was alive.

"Tsunade-sama!" A nurse shouts bursting into the other room. Mine and Tsunade's head shots up to look at the nurse. "He's awake!" The nurse announces with shock on her face.

Tsunade was up in seconds and was already in the other room before I could even blink. I follow behind her and see that Jiraya was indeed awake.

"T-Tsu-nade…" Jiraya mumbled, his voice was just below a whisper and sounded hoarse.

Tsunade was quickly by his side. "Save your breath." Tsunade whispers to him softly.

Jiraya weakly shakes his head. "T-the sp-spy…" The heart monitor went crazy, shrilly beeping making my ears and heart hurt. Jiraya coughed harshly, causing blood to spill from his mouth.

"Jiraya!" Tsunade shouts as he falls unconscious.

I stood there in shock, Jiraya knew. He knew who the spy was, he wouldn't have mentioned it any other wise. Could Pain have revealed it knowing that Jiraya would die anyway? Is that why Jiraya was so determined to make it back, so he could tell us this. It looked like I wasn't the only person who thought this though, I and Tsunade shared a knowing look.

Tsunade dismisses me. "Go and rest Akemi."

I wanted to argue, but Tsunade sent me a withering look. There was an underlying warning not to disobey her, which I received loud and clear. I nod my head and went on my way back to mine and Haku's apartment.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Laying on the couch I stare at the ceiling. I hoped that Jiraya was okay, I don't think I could deal with another death. But Jiraya knew who the spy was, that's why he fought to come back. But why didn't he just send a coded message like in the anime? Didn't he trust it? Or was he scared that the spy may see it and try to get rid of it? The spy has to be someone close to us for Jiraya to be so desperate to tell us.

But then that brought me back to my main question, who was it?

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, I force myself to get up and get a glass of water. I had been on auto pilot the last few days and I knew that needed to stop. I needed to be strong and healthy for when the invasion does happen. Gulping down two glasses of water, I hear a knock on the door.

Placing the glass on the draining board, I walk over to the door and open it.

"Hinata." I say, my face lighting up seeing my best friend.

Hinata smiles back. "It's been a while hasn't it?" We hadn't been able to see much of each other because of how busy we've been. Either her team is on a mission or ours is, and if not then her dad would drag her away to do boring things, like sit in on meetings.

"Come on in." I say opening the door wider for her to walk in. Hinata walks in and sits down on one of the couches. I follow her after shutting the door.

As soon as I sit down, Hinata asks me. "How are you?"

I send her a look. "What's with that question?" It wasn't just the question though, it was her tone. She sounded worried and she was looking at me in concern.

"I was wondering how you were dealing with Sasuke being gone." Hinata tells me, the worried look still there.

I wave her off. "I'm fine honestly."

Hinata sends me a look.

"Honest!" I exclaim in protest.

"Akemi-chan, you don't have to lie to me." Hinata says to me.

I frown slightly, I was lying to her. She was my best friend yet I hadn't told her my biggest secret of them all. An overwhelming feeling of guilt hit me like a train.

Hinata who was completely oblivious to my guilt continued to talk. "I know I felt terrible when Naruto-kun left…"

This bring me back. "Oh?" I arch and eyebrow with a suggestive look.

Hinata blushes. "S-shut up!" When she calms down she says. "But I am being serious."

I roll my eyes. "And so am I, besides there's a big difference between you and me."

Hinata tilts her head. "And what's that?"

"You're in love with Naruto-kun." I say plainly.

Hinata blushes so red her ears burn. "A-Akemi!"

While she calmed down from her heart attack, the guilt started to attack me again. Biting my lip, I made my decision. I was going to tell her, Hinata was the only person in my group of friends that didn't know and I valued her friendship very much. I just hope she isn't offended when she finds out that I didn't tell her first.

"Hinata, I have something to tell you." I say in a serious tone.

Hinata looks at me confused. "What is it Akemi-chan?" She was now back to her normal colour, the red receding quickly.

I take a deep breathe, "What I'm about to say may shock you, but can you please wait until I'm finished before you ask any questions." I say to her with a pleading look.

Concern filled her gentle features. "Is everything okay?"

It's now or never.

"I'm not from this world." I blurt out, forcing myself to tell her. No matter how many times I've said this to people I still feel nervous. I dread the feeling of rejection and claims that I'm mad, those comments hurt much more than expected. To be rejected by Hinata would be devastating, she is my closest friend. The guilt had been eating away at me for not telling her for ages.

No look of disbelief or confusion appeared on Hinata's face, in fact she looked happy. "I know." She says.

My eyes widen and all breathe leaves my body. "B-but how?!"

Chucking, Hinata answers me. "It was during the last round of the Chunin Exams. I knew you were in the medical centre so I went to see you. However, I saw you and Haku in there and I overheard everything."

I felt my jaw drop, Hinata had known for three years and hadn't said anything and but I felt relieved. At the same time I was cursing myself for my carelessness, anyone could have been listening in, I should have been more cautious.

"W-why didn't you say anything?" I ask quietly, still in shock.

Hinata looks at her lap. "I was waiting for you to tell me." Hinata looks up and I see the hurt in her eyes making me feel even guiltier. "Why didn't you just tell me?" She asks quietly.

"Knowing the truth can be more dangerous than being ignorant towards it." I tell her thinking about all the people who had got hurt, Sasuke's face flashes in my mind. I mentally shake my head trying to his face out of my head.

"I could have handled it." Hinata argues lightly. But I could tell that she wasn't offended, she knows I'm protective of my friends.

I grin slightly. "And Naruto-kun would have killed me for getting you into trouble." Naruto has never told me that he actually liked Hinata, but I could see the signs. After Hinata's fight with Neji I could see Naruto taking an interest in Hinata. They had bonded and had even sent messages to each other over the three years, which I'm still offended by! He was slightly more protective of Hinata too, he would ask me if she was okay and would sometimes ask me questions about her. Let me tell you know, I still ship them. Seeing it in person was even cuter, I had to stop myself a few times from squealing at their cuteness.

Hinata blushes and her head ducks down. "I-I'm sure if anything happened to you Sasuke would be worried too." Hinata retaliates still blushing.

I burst out laughing. "He would tell me it's my fault anyway."

Hinata shakes her head. "No, he'd be worried."

I send her look. "And how would you know?"

Hinata smiles. "You haven't seen the way he looks at you have you?" Hinata had seen the way Sasuke looked at me a few times. He watched my every move to make sure I didn't get into trouble or hurt. There was a protective look in his eyes that Hinata hadn't seen him with before. In the Academy, Sasuke always kept away from everyone, especially the girls. Hinata was the only one who didn't, and then I came along. Sasuke originally didn't care about me, but he soon became curious.

"He looks at me normally." I say with a confused look.

Hinata laughs to herself.

My eyes widen when I realise what she was insinuating. She was insulating that Sasuke liked me. "Y-you've got to be kidding me?!" I yell out, my face burning.

Hinata laughs harder, feeling satisfied she wasn't the one blushing for once.

I couldn't believe what she was saying, no Sasuke and I could never be. I didn't see him like that… did I?

I remember my first day at the Academy when I first saw Sasuke.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _I stood in front of the Academy doors. I was waiting to be introduced by Iruka and was waiting for my cue to walk in. I took a deep breathe to calm down, this was what my training was for, the series would begin and I needed to be on top form._

 _I couldn't let anyone get in the way of my mission. I would save Sasuke and prevent all the crap from happening. But I couldn't let my emotions compromise that mission. Getting into a relationship would only complicate things. Making my mind up, I decide not to get feelings for anyone romantically. Hearing my cue, I open the door and walk in. I kept myself together, I couldn't fangirl. Looking around the room, I see all people who I had watched for the good chunk of my life._

 _Everyone looked like they did in the anime, but my eyes were drawn to someone in the corner of the room._

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

 _He was brooding, as an Uchiha does. He was looking out the window, not paying attention to what Iruka was saying. But then again, neither was I. I have to admit, he was handsome, like really handsome. I would love to see what he would be like in Shippuden, I bet he's gorgeous. I could see why he had so many fangirls now, if I didn't have some self-respect I may have become one too._

 _Sasuke turns his head, feeling a gaze on him. I smile at him politely hoping that he wouldn't be as much as a douche as he was in the anime._

 _However, my hopes were dashed. Sasuke scowled at me and turned away._

 _Feeling my eye twitch I had to calm myself down._

 _That arrogant bastard._

 _My gaze was drawn to someone else in the room. Naruto was waving at me frantically trying to get my attention. He was leaning to the side too much and ended up falling over onto the floor._

 _Iruka stops his speech and sighs. "Oh Naruto…"_

 _The rest of the class snickered, however I didn't. I didn't find it funny. I would have found it funny if the class was laughing_ _ **with**_ _him, not_ _ **at**_ _him. Shikamaru wasn't laughing, he just sighed and looked at Naruto with affection. Kiba and Choji were laughing too, but I knew that was good natured, they didn't mean anything by it. Hinata was looking at Naruto as though she wanted to go over to him, but was too shy. It was Sakura who was main person laughing, her laugh was the loudest and the most obnoxious. Sasuke's face stayed the same, but I think he may have eye rolled at Naruto though I can't be too sure. However, Naruto didn't seem to find this funny, there was a hurt look on his face and his fists were clenched. He was looking at the floor so no one could see the hurt look on his face._

 _Ignoring the class, I walk over to Naruto and offer my hand. "Need help Naruto-kun?"_

 _Naruto looks up and his face lit up. "Thanks Akemi-chan!" He takes my hand and I pull him up._

 _Smiling I look around the room, most of the class was looking at me in shock. Some looked affronted while others were looking at me with disdain. I could hear some whisper about me, but I didn't pay them any mind._

 _I felt someone's gaze on me so I take a peak. I look around the room, scanning everyone to see who was staring at me. When I didn't catch anyone looking at me I turn back around, but I felt the urge to look at Sasuke. I spare a glance to the Uchiha to see he was looking at me._

 _I look at him and tilt my head._

 _His and my eyes met._

 _Onyx met hazel._

 _He may be an arrogant bastard, but he's a good looking one. I guess he did have to have a redeeming quality._

 _Feeling mischievous, I grin and pull my tongue at him._

 _Sasuke's eye twitches and he grits his teeth._

 _Score one for moi!_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

I shake my head, getting the thoughts from my head. "It would never happen anyway, not like it would!" I add the last part quickly seeing the suggestive look on Hinata's face. I think she's been hanging around me too much.

Hinata looks genuinely curious, all teasing aside. "And why not?"

Sighing, I lean back. "He's destined for someone else." My thoughts stray to Sakura, he would more than likely get with her, I couldn't mess that up. Besides, I don't even like Sasuke in that way. I've already decided that I was going to live either alone or with Haku for the rest of my life. He may get a wife or live with someone else, but that would be fine. I nearly slap myself mentally, I couldn't be thinking about feeling at the moment. They get in the way and will distract me from my mission.

Hinata pulls me from my thoughts by talking. "It's Sakura isn't it?" Hinata guesses with a thoughtful look.

My eyes widen and I send Hinata a shocked look. "How?"

Hinata smiles, looking slightly smug. "Lucky guess."

I send her a look, making her giggle.

Hinata turns serious. "Sasuke won't end up with Sakura." Hinata says with a knowing look.

I arch an eyebrow at her. "Are you physic now?"

"Just trust me." Hinata tells me, the knowing smile still in place.

I waver her off, not taking any notice of her words.

"Oh and Hinata." I say getting her attention.

Hinata looks to me, "Yes?"

"If you see Naruto fighting anyone, don't jump in the middle of it." I say to her. I remembered what happened in Naruto's fight with the Six Paths of Pain. Hinata jumped in to help Naruto, which made me squeal when I watched it, but now I dreaded it. Hinata would get very hurt and it would cause Kurama to nearly be unleased. It was something I'd rather avoid happening.

This wasn't an anime, it was real life. This was something that I had realised in my three years away. I may know that things are going to happen, but when you see people you love get hurt or die, it affects you.

Hinata seemed oblivious to my mental monologue. "Sure." Hinata tells me with a curious look.

This makes me feel relieved.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The fifth and sixth day passed and finally it was the seventh day. With no sign of the Akatsuki so far, people began to relax slightly, however not Tsunade. She knew that Hidan was indeed telling the truth, they would be coming. Over the two days, Tsunade had stopped my training. She had been with Jiraya healing him and making sure he was okay. But I was confident that he was going to live, with Tsunade by his side I had no doubt.

Early morning on the seventh day I was heading to Tsunade's office. I was going into see how Jiraiya was, ever since I had found him I had been worried.

Knocking on her door, I wait for her reply. "Enter." Tsunade says.

I open the door and see Tsunade behind her desk. There were piles of paper, which she had been neglecting for a while now. Ever since finding out about the attack, she had been focusing on the planning and had shoved the unimportant paperwork aside.

"Akemi." Tsunade says looking up.

I nod my head in greeting. "How is he?"

Tsunade presses her lips together. "He's now in a coma."

"Is that bad?" I ask worried.

Tsunade shakes her head. "No, it's a good sign. By being in a coma he will recover a lot faster. We tend to waste chakra while we are awake, and we regain it while we sleep. When you brought Jiraya to me, he virtually had no chakra in his body, which is very dangerous."

I slowly nod my head.

"While you're here there is something I would like to discuss." Tsunade says getting my attention.

"Yes?" I says.

"You are not to be involved with this battle." Tsunade tells me sternly.

My eyes widen, she couldn't be serious?!

Tsunade sees me shocked look and answers me. "I need you in the hospital healing people, I need your expertise."

"B-but why?!" I ask incredulously. "I should be fighting!"

Tsunade shakes her head. "I do not doubt you, but you haven't mastered this." She points to the purple rhombus on her forehead.

I frown, calming down.

"Besides, you are going to be a target." Tsunade tells me.

I look at her confused.

"Zero." Tsunade says to me simply.

The frown on my face deepens. Zero, the bastard that took Sasuke away. It was because of him that Itachi will more than likely not fight in this battle because of the promise with Zero. It was because of him that Pain would our strength and weaknesses and possibly the outcome of the battle. With Zero's knowledge it might be possible that we may not win this time around.

"But I need to fight." I argue.

Tsunade shakes her head. "I cannot allow that.

"But-!"

"I said no!" Tsunade shouts at me.

I look at Tsunade, closing my mouth. In this moment I could see her age, not on her face but in her eyes. They were just as wary as Sarutobi's were. She was stressed, which was an understatement in the situation that we are in.

"She's right." Says a new voice.

My head shoots up hearing the familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun!" Turning around I see Naruto standing in the door way. He had his red cloak on and the scroll on his back. This meant that he had completed his training. In the anime, he appeared after Konoha had been completely obliterated but now he was back earlier. He wasn't in Sage Mode, yet he looked serious.

"She's right, Akemi-chan." Naruto tells me again.

The frown appears on my face again. I knew that I was a target, Zero had promised that I would pay. I didn't plan on ignoring his words. I would have thought him to be nuisance if it wasn't for the threat he made about undoing everything that I have done. But Haku, Itachi and Naruto were targets. We were all targets and he knew our weaknesses, which was very dangerous.

"I know." I say in defeat.

Tsunade seemed to relax slightly at my words. Looking to Naruto, she smiles slightly. "You were nearly late."

Naruto grins, his seriousness gone. "I'm here now though. Where's Ero-sensei, I want to show him what I learnt?"

The office was filled with silence. Since Naruto had left to train, no one had told him about what happened to Jiraiya. Tsunade and I exchanged unsure look to each other, we were mentally debating about who would tell him. But I was the one who gave in.

"Jiraya is back." I tell him with an uneasy look. The last Naruto had seen of his sensei was when Jiraiya said goodbye to him before leaving to find Pain.

Naruto's eyes light up and the grin gets bigger. "Well where is he?"

Tsunade looks grim. "Naruto… he's badly injured."

Naruto's smile drops. "What do you mean?"

"Pain… nearly killed him." I say gently.

"But he was brought to me in time. He's in a coma right now, but he will get better." Tsunade tells him with a reassuring look.

Naruto looks to the ground, a shadow cast over his eyes. "He was meant to die, wasn't he?" He asks in a quiet voice.

I would have been shocked that he figured this out so quickly, but he was different from the Naruto in the anime. This Naruto, the one standing before me was a lot smart and more perceptive. "Yes." I answer him quietly.

"That's why you looked so worried when he left, that's why he said goodbye." Naruto utters, mainly to himself more than anyone.

Naruto looks up to me. "How did he survive?" He demands.

"I may have put some notes for him to read about Pain and his abilities." I say with a mischievous grin. Before he left, I had slipped in some notes that were coded. It was like what Jiraya did in the anime.

Slowly the grin on Naruto's face appears again. "Thank god." He sighs deeply and holds a hand over his heart.

Suddenly, a Jonin bursts through the door. "Tsunade-sama! They're here!" The Jonin looked out pf breathe and sweat was pouring from his face.

Right on cue, there were sounds of explosions and screams. Looking out the window I see large animals invading the village. I glare at them, the Animal Path certainly hadn't wasted any time, and neither did any of the other Paths from the looks of it.

Tsunade stands up, "Let's go!"

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Naruto was jumping around the village, looking to fight one of the Six Paths of Pain. Anger bubbled inside him when he saw the destruction to his home. He glares at the giant animals as they destroyed everything in their paths. He was tempted to summon his giant toads and let them deal with the animals, but he needed to conserve his chakra.

He stopped on a roof when he heard laughing. He turns around and see Zero standing there looking smug.

"You!" Naruto shouts and charges at Zero, intending to make him pay for what he had done.

However, Naruto didn't get far. A shadow appears in front of Naruto causing him to stop. He looks at the shadow and sees that Sasuke was standing in his path.

"Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke with a mixture of hurt and anger.

Zero laughs. "You'll have to get past him first."

Naruto's eyes widen. "You're going to make me fight him?"

Zero grins. "Of course. He's been pretty eager to kill you."

Naruto looks at Sasuke. "We don't need to fight Sasuke, we're friends remember?" Naruto was hoping that maybe he could talk some sense into Sasuke, maybe he could end up remembering.

Sasuke sneers at him. "Shut up." Sasuke unsheathes his sword and gets ready to attack.

Naruto spared one last glare to Zero.

"I'll just have to fight you to make you remember then." Naruto says, getting into Sage Mode.

Zero grins from where he was. Everything was going to plan. With Sasuke and Naruto fighting, it would tire the Uzumaki out and he wouldn't be able to beat the Six Paths of Pain so easily. Zero had already discarded the idea of 'putting everything back to normal' he was going to change the anime into his liking, starting with the execution of Akemi.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Once I got to the hospital like I had been ordered to, I saw in how much chaos it was in. There were injured ninja laying on the ground, all looking half dead and mummified. The nurses were all frantic, not knowing what to do because there was no one to lead them. The hospital only had around thirty nurses, which was a good number for a peaceful Village, however not one for war. Any other medics were out on the field, like Shizune, Yukiko, Tsunade and Rukia.

A nurse spots me and gives me an unkind look. "Look this isn't a playground. Can't you see we're busy?"

"I've been ordered by Tsunade to lead the hospital." I tell her with a straight face. I was trying my best to stay calm, but I wasn't doing very well with it. Being told I wasn't allowed on the battlefield was frustrating enough and now being talked down to by this person was making me ready to kill someone.

The nurse laughs. "You? You're just a kid!"

Something inside me snaps. In a second I have that nurse slammed against a wall with my hand around her throat. "I've been ordered by Tsunade, our Hokage to lead this hospital. If you have a problem with that, go and find her!" I yell in her face, glaring at her murderously.

The nurse shakes in fear, her eyes wide and staring at me in terror. I move away from her and turn to the rest the hospital who was looking at me in slight terror.

"Listen up!" I shout, "I want four groups. One for minor injuries, the second for serious injuries and the third for critical injuries. The fourth group with be for retrieving any dead bodies, is that clear?!" I glare at anyone, challenging them to defy what I said.

"Yes ma'am!" The nurses shout in union.

I look to the nurse I had yelled at. She was now on the floor shaking, "I said is that clear?" I ask looking at her directly.

The nurse quivers again, but nods her head. "Y-yes ma'am."

I nod my head satisfied. "There will be ten in each group, you ten in group one, you ten in group two, you ten in group three and the rest of you in group four." I ordered, pointing to them as I went along.

"Now go!" I shout.

Within seconds, the nurses ran off to do what I told them. The injured Ninjas were now sorted and most of them weren't too bad. However, there were some critical people who were nearly dying, those ones were being treated immediately.

"Offer any assistance to the injured while you're out there." I tell the five nurses about to head out.

"Yes ma'am!" They shout running out quickly.

Soon enough, the staff picked up a routine. People would be brought in by the five nurses that went out. The other five nurses would then sort the patient out and put them into categories. Some nurses brought back dead bodies, and they were put in another room out of sight. We didn't need to panic the patients otherwise it would be chaos again. Once the patients were in the right group, the nurses in those groups worked on them. When some looked tired, I switched them. People who were healing would be switched with someone who was outside finding the injured.

"Nakahara-san!" A nurse shouts at me.

Turning my head away from a now fully healed patient, I see Kakashi laying limp in the nurses arms. All breathe leaves me, seeing Kakashi was this was a shock, but I quickly got over it knowing that he would be revived later.

"Put him over there." I tell the nurse pointing to another section of the room. Once he was laying on the bed provided in the room, the nurse went off to do her job.

With Kakashi here that means he beat the Asura Path. However, I could only guess. I wasn't on the battlefield, which I was still bitter about, but there was nothing that could be done about that. I had confidence in Kakashi though, he wouldn't have gone down without a fight. At least now he could reconcile with his father before he came back.

I walk up to Kakashi and assess his wounds. He looked like hell, he was covered in blood and he had multiple scratches on his body.

Hearing footsteps I turn my head.

I see Sakura stop and stare at Kakashi in shock. "N-no…" Sakura whispers looking at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Sakura." I say calling her name.

"H-he can't be." Sakura whispers, either she couldn't hear me because she's went into shock or she's ignoring me. Tears formed in her eyes and sobs racked her body. She places her hands over her eyes as she leans on the door frame for support.

"Snap out of it!" I yell at her. Right now I was in what Tsunade called 'work mode', yes I was shocked seeing Kakashi dead, but I had the comfort of knowing he would come back to life at the end of it. Sakura, however did not. I couldn't let anything faze me at this point, I was probably going to see some gruesome sights, but I would need to get over that and help as many people as I could.

Sakura looks up with wide eyes, tears running down her face.

"I need you to focus Sakura." I tell her with a blank look.

Slowly, Sakura nods her head and wipes the tears away. "O-okay." She says.

I nod, "Now go to the critical injury area and help out there." I order her.

Fire burns in her emerald eyes at the order. "And why should I listen to you?" She demands looking at me with a glare.

I return the glare as I step away from Kakashi's body. "Tsunade told me to that's why, now do you have a problem with that?"

Sakura visibly winces at this. Tsunade had been _her_ mentor for three years. She thought that maybe Tsunade would have given her this task, but she hadn't. So Sakura came to the hospital to offer her help. But to see someone else leading the hospital stung.

"I said do we have a problem?" I ask harshly when Sakura didn't reply instantly.

Sakura gives me a glare. "I understand."

I nod my head satisfied with the answer. Sakura left to go to the critically injured room as I had told her.

"Nakahara-san!" Said a low and feminine voice.

I nearly jumped, mainly because I suddenly felt something slippery crawl up my back and felt it stop on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Katsuyu on my shoulder. I tried to hide a look of disgust, I hated insects and bugs, and I hated slugs the most of all. Slimy and slippery… disgusting.

Quickly getting over my disgust, a sense of dread filled me. Seeing Katsuyu meant that Pain would be activating his Chibaku Tensei technique soon which would annihilate the entire village.

"How are things out that?" I ask while moving to go work on another patient.

"Not too great." Katsuyu answers me.

I grit my teeth as I healed another patient. There was a plan made, but I don't know what would happen when the Human Path found out about the plan, and once he found out every Path would know it too.

Originally, the plan was to try and immobilise each Path long enough for someone to remove the metal receivers in their body. That way Nagato couldn't send his chakra over or have control over the body, it would stop them in their tracks. The main target was the Naraka Path, because that one could revive any fallen Paths, only one at a time but it was still a nuisance to get past. However, if the Human Path found out about this plan then it is a high possibility that the Naraka Path would become more protected.

"Have any Paths been stopped?" I ask while concentrating on healing.

"One, the Human Path. Haku was the one to dispose of him." Katsuyu told me.

I felt myself become slightly giddy. I'm glad that Haku had stopped him, but how far did the Human Path get with finding out information before Haku stopped him? I know the Human Path wasn't suited for battle, more for interrogations but that still doesn't mean it wasn't a fearsome opponent. Its ability to take your soul was frightening.

"Is Haku okay?" I inquire.

Katsuyu nods from my shoulder. "He's doing fine."

I felt myself relax at this bit of information. He was fine, he hadn't been killed. One thing I know I wouldn't be able to deal with is if Haku ended up being killed. Revived at the end or not, seeing him that like would break me. I know I would eventually pick myself up, reassuring myself that he would come back in the end, but it's the process before that scared me. However, there was also a possibility that the souls may not be given back, now that Zero is here he could have made sure that it doesn't happen.

I look to Katsuyu, "How did he do it?" I ask the slug on my shoulder. I knew her and the others slugs could communicate with each other so she would surely know.

"He used his Kekkei Genkai. He then with his speed took out the metal receivers until they were all gone. He then sealed the body away in a scroll." Katsuyu tells me.

I grin, once Haku was in those mirrors, he was in his element. Over the three years, his speed had improved dramatically. If I thought he was fast on the Naruto Bridge then I was wrong. It was very annoying when we used to fight and he used his Kekkei Genkai because he would always win with it.

As for the scrolls, I had given Haku and a few others some special scrolls. The scrolls would only open for them and them only. With those scrolls they can seal the Six Paths of Pain away, but only once. After they use it, they cannot open it again, only I can. It took ages to make them and get them to work, but I managed it. I kept them a secret too and only gave them to who I think I could trust. The only people who have them are: Haku, myself, Tsunade and Naruto. Sasuke would have one but he isn't here and so would have Itachi.

Hearing another crash from the outside I curse loudly and turn around. "That's it!" I yell walking away from the fully healed patient.

"Nakahara-san, what are you doing?" Katsuyu asks in a rushed whisper.

Ignoring her, I notice the five runner nurses stop in with more bodies. Seeing an opportunity to get out of here, an idea springs to mind. "You guys stay here, I'll go and get the bodies instead." I tell them sternly.

"B-but Nakahara-san-!" A nurse exclaims in protest.

I look to Sakura, "You take over for now, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai!"

"Keep it up, you guys are doing great!" I shout running out the hospital.

The nurses stood there, looking rather confused.

Sakura yells out, "Get back to work!" She glares at them, waiting for someone to contradict or object to her. However, she received none as all the nurses rushed to get back to work.

Sakura looks out the window. _'Please okay.'_

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

"Nakahara-san, I must advise you to go back." Katsuyu tells me while sitting on my shoulder, "Tsunade-sama will not like this."

Now here was my dilemma, I knew what Katsuyu was saying was the truth. Tsunade would surely kill me if she found out that I had left the hospital. However, I can't just sit back and do nothing, Naruto was a target and he wasn't told he couldn't fight.

"I know she won't be." I say to the slug.

"We can still head back now." Katsuyu says trying to persuade me.

I look at her and grin. "Not gonna happen."

Katsuyu sighs and shakes her small head. "She's not going to like this…"

I mentally agree with her, but I needed to fight. If not fight then at least assist people by guiding or healing them, but I will not stand on the side-lines and do nothing.

Grinning, I bring out a scroll that I hadn't used much. It was a special scroll, gold and silver in colour. It was light, it didn't weigh much. Enma had given me this scroll as a present after I passed his training. His said that I deserved it and Sarutobi would have liked it if I had this. I felt so honoured when I found out what was in this scroll. After opening it on the ground, I made the hand seals and slammed down my hand. Smoke clouds my vision but only for a few seconds.

In front of me stood seven monkeys. They were all Enma's children and ranged from black, white, red, blonde and brown furs. They were all tall, even the female monkeys. Enma had three girls and four boys and he had entrusted them to me.

"Yes mistress?" Asks the oldest of them, Takahiro. He looked much like his father, but had black fur, dark eyes. He specialised in stealth and traps and was exceedingly amazing at them. I had been caught in his traps a few times. The Jutsus he specialised in were water techniques.

"I need you to route up any fallen ninjas." I tell them.

"They're here, aren't they?" Asks a feminine voice. Kora was the oldest female out of the lot, she had red fur and green eyes. Kora was a great help with my speed, she was fastest of them all. She drilled me on how to become faster and lighter on my feet. Kora's main element was wind, along with her and Haku they taught me some great Jutsus.

I nod my head and sigh deeply. "Unfortunately yes. Now go!"

In an instant, the seven monkeys were gone. They all listened to me, it was just their father that seemed to have the attitude with me. Enma told me that Sarutobi hardly used his family because when he gave Sarutobi the scroll, they were much too young and weren't trained. But now they were ready to fight.

Now ready, I ran through the village. It was at this point that I could see the extent of the damage to the village. I could still see the Animal Path's centipede running lose on the village, destroying anything in its path. I could also see the large bird in the sky, attacking people as it swooped down and destroying building.

"There you are." Said a voice from behind me.

The hairs on the back of neck stand. I turn around and see one of the Paths of Pain, the Preta Path. This path was large and bulky, he had two sharp metal receivers poking out where his cheek bones would be. On surface of his nose he also had another two metal receivers pierced through him. Below his lip and just above his chin, he had a line of metal receivers all pointing out and looking sharp. His ginger hair was brushed back neatly and Rinnegan eyes were staring at me.

"Nakahara-san, we need to leave." Katsuyu says to me in a panicked voice.

I ignore her. "Where you looking for me?" I ask the Path.

The Preta Path chooses to ignore my question and instead he starts to talk. "Come with us and the village will be spared."

I send him a look. "And what about Naruto-kun?"

"He will be captured soon enough." The Preta Path says emotionlessly.

"Well the answers no." I tell the Path.

The Preta Path says no more and charges at me. I bring out my Sais and brace myself. I needed to be cautious, he could absorb chakra in any form using the _Blocking Technique Absorption Seal_. I know that this body was mainly defensive, but it was still capable of absorbing Ninjutsu-based techniques. Which meant it could nullifying its effect. It also meant that there could be a barrier around the Pain's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. One thing was sure though, I couldn't let him touch me. He can absorb through physical contact, this meant that my chakra shield wouldn't work.

Just as the Preta Path was in arm's length, a shadow darts out from the corner of my eye and throws kunai in our direction.

Both and I and Preta Path jumps out of the way in time. I turn my head to see who it was, preparing myself for an attack against two Paths of Pain.

My eyes widen slightly, "Itachi?" I say in shock. I thought he was still locked away in the Uchiha compound, so what was he doing out?

Itachi glares at me with his Sharingan eyes.

I grin at him sheepishly, he was angry. There was a silent fury behind his eyes. He and Sasuke were the same in that retrospect.

"Itachi Uchiha." The Preta Path says getting our attention.

Itachi raises his kunai, ready to throw at a moment's notice. "Get out of here." Itachi hisses at me, not looking away from the Preta Path.

I open my mouth to object, but I was interrupted.

"I will be back," The Preta Path says, disappearing before us.

When he was gone, I look to Itachi. "What are you doing out?"

Itachi arches an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same?"

"I couldn't stand by and not fight." I say to Itachi honestly.

Itachi studies me for a moment before nodding his head. "Looks like we're in the same boat."

"But what about your promise to Zero?" I ask. The whole reason he went into hiding was because he didn't want to cause any harm to his brother.

A smirk appears on the older Uchiha's face. "He said I was not allowed in on any missions and I will retire as ANBU captain. I have done exactly that and Tsunade hasn't set us any missions to fight back. I am simply helping to protect my home."

I felt my mouth drop slightly. He had found a loophole!

"And the outfit?" I ask looking at his ANBU get up. He was dressed in full uniform except he wasn't wearing his mask.

"He said not to be ANBU captain, he never said anything about still being a normal member though." Itachi says.

"As an ANBU you need to be able to find loopholes if you don't like the situation." Itachi tells me, the smirk still in place.

I return the smirk.

Just then, an explosion goes off in the distance.

The smirk falls from Itachi's face. "You need to get back to the hospital."

"But I need to see Haku." I say in protest. I just needed to make sure he was alright, even though Katsuyu had told me he was fine, though a bit exhausted. I still needed to see him.

Itachi glares at me and I stare right back at him.

"You won't listen to be regardless, will you?" Itachi asks, still glaring at me.

"Would you if it was Sasuke?" I fire right back at him.

Itachi sighs deeply, giving in. "Make it quick."

I grin, "Thank you."

Itachi nods his head and goes to jump away, but I stop him.

"Take these." I say handing over two scrolls.

Itachi looks down at them.

"They're to capture the Paths." I explain to him.

Recognition shines in his eyes. Before he had went into hiding, I had told him what I was planning with the scrolls. He was the one who suggested that we needed to trap the bodies somewhere and that's where I got the idea from.

Itachi takes them and pockets them. "Go to Haku and go back to the hospital." Itachi tells me with a stern tone.

I nod my head. "I will."

With that done, Itachi jumps away, going to join the fight.

"You will go back to hospital after finding your brother, right?" Katsuyu asks me cautiously.

I nod my head, I had almost forgotten she was there. "I will."

Katsuyu sighs. "He's straight ahead."

I grin and pat her slimy head. "Thank you Katsuyu."

Now knowing where he was, I made my way over. I found it easier to jump on the roofs of the houses because people were battling on the ground. I kept an eye out for any Paths just in case they tried to attack me. It seemed that the Preta Path was either called back, for reasons that were still unknown to me.

It didn't take long for me to find Haku. He was currently fighting Konan, and their fight seemed to be pretty intense. Konan looked like she was struggling slightly and Haku looked worn out. Looking further afield, I see Sasuke and Naruto fighting not too far away from Haku and Konan. Now their fight was certainly intense, the ground near them was completely demolished and Naruto was in Sage Mode. Sasuke seemed to be coping well against Naruto's new power and was fighting him with equally powerful attacks. Seeing Sasuke fight against Naruto made me angry, Zero was using Sasuke to fight his own friends.

My attention was drawn back to my brother though, seeing Haku alive made me sigh in relief. He was fine, but he didn't seem to have a Katsuyu with him.

"Why hasn't he got one?" I ask Katsuyu.

"He refused one." Katsuyu tells me in her gentle voice. Nodding, I turn away intending to go back to the hospital and hope that Tsunade doesn't find out. Let's just hope that Katsuyu, Itachi the nurses and Sakura can keep this little adventure a secret.

But, that's when I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

It was a shadow at first in my peripheral vision, but as I turn my head I see Pain, the main Pain. He was looking down at the scene much like I was and didn't seem to have spotted me.

"We need to leave, now!" Katsuyu tells me in a low, panicked voice.

I ignore her though. "What's he doing?" I mumble to myself watching him.

Pain jerks his arm out, and a metal long receiver appears in his hand. The metal receiver had a jagged end and blood was smeared on the weapon. Pain jumps from the roof that he was on and stalks down.

I look to Naruto, thinking that Pain was heading for him. It would make sense, the whole reason why they were here was to capture Naruto, and somehow I've been roped into this.

But I was wrong. Pain didn't have his sights set on Naruto.

His sights were set on Haku.


	12. Judgement

Judgement

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I'll keep you guys posted on who the viewers think is the spy.**

 **Asura: 1**

 **Yukiko: 2**

 **The Elders: 2**

 **Sakura: 4**

 **Sai: 2**

 **Haku: 2**

 **Haku's fangirl: 1**

 **Konohamaru: 1**

 **Akemi: 1**

 **Michael: 1**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Seeing that Pain's attention was solely on Haku made my heart stop. If Pain really was going for Naruto then he would be going diagonally and he would be looking at Naruto, but he wasn't. All Pain's attention was on Haku.

"No…" I whisper. My body felt heavy and I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I could see Pain steadily getting closer to Haku and the heavy feeling in my chest grew. Time felt like it had slowed down and was now running in slow motion. It was like I could see everything before me that was going to happen. If Pain got to Haku then he would die.

"Nakahara-san!" Katsuyu shouts down my ear.

This snaps me out of my shock. With speed that I didn't even know I possessed, I bolted of the roof sending a whole load of chakra into my feet. The roof that I had just jumped off now had a hole in it where I had jumped off. But I didn't pay any attention to that, all I could focus on was that I needed to get to Haku before Pain did.

But Pain had a head start, there was no way that I could get to him.

"HAKU!" I yell out desperately.

Haku turns his head away from Konan for a moment, hearing my voice, only to see Pain coming at him. His eyes widen and he tries to jump away, but Konan pins his feet to the ground with her paper, keeping him in place. I see Haku panic for moment as he contemplated what to do before he relaxed and closed his eyes.

I wanted to scream, Haku couldn't just give up, why wasn't he fighting?

Pain was nearly two feet away from him by this point. As Pain got closer, he thrust his metal receiver back, ready to hit Haku.

Somehow, I found more speed and bolted forward once more with surprising speed.

Pain was already in front of Haku. With a great force, Pain slammed the metal receiver forward, aiming for Haku's heart.

Except he never hit Haku.

He hit me.

I jumped in front of Haku with some speed. Pain didn't blink even when he stabbed into my heart and my blood spat at him. The first thing I could feel was a burning pain inside me. It took me a second to realise that the scream I was hearing was from me. My hand weakly went for the metal receiver in my body, my arm felt heavy and numb at the same time. The burning pain coursed through my body like a wild fire, I could taste the coppery blood in my mouth.

Pain looks at me impassively. He yanks the metal receiver from my body, my blood coating the end of it.

I could faintly hear noises around me, some of them sounded like my name but my head was dizzy and numbness was soon taking hold of me. I didn't even feel myself falling to my knees or Haku holding onto me, begging me to stay with him. I couldn't breathe, every time I tried it was like there was something pushing down in my chest, stopping me from breathing. Every intake of air sent fire through my veins and the taste of coppery metal stained my mouth. Dark spots soon clouded my vision until there was no light left and I was completely submersed in the darkness and the burning stopped completely.

For a moment I felt like I was floating in mid-air. It felt peaceful.

The next thing I know I am waking up. I open my eyes and I'm met with a familiar blinding white colour, looking around I see that I'm in the same room as I was always in when I see white light. Momentarily, I forget why I am here and wondered what happened. Memories came flooding back to me, how I jumped in the way of an attack to save Haku. Wincing slightly, I look down. I was still in my ninja clothes but the flesh under my top felt tender. Unzipping my top, I saw a red mark of where my heart should be between my bosoms. I wince again when I move, I raise my hand and gently touch the mark but once again wince when that burning sensation came back.

"The wound was very serious." Said a familiar voice.

Turning my head I see Nora looking at me blankly. She looked the same as usual, accept she looked slightly older and more wary.

"I died, didn't I?" I ask already knowing the answer. Not many people can say they survived being stabbed in the heart, and I'm not one of them. I died the minute Pain stabbed me. I doubt that even Katsuyu could heal me.

Nora solemnly nods her head.

I sigh and flop back onto the bed I woke up in and wince at the sudden movement. I didn't regret dying, if I did have to die at least it was protecting the ones I love. But there was that ache there, where I knew I would never see them again. The only regret was that I didn't get to say goodbye.

Nora floats over to me and raises her hand over my injury. I look down and see her hand glow for a moment and watch as she healed the rest of my wounds. When she was done I felt so much better. I look down and see the spot was back to a normal pale colour and there was no scar.

"Now what happens?" I ask her. I stand up slowly and zip my top back up so at least I was decent.

Nora smiles slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. "I guess you could have a look at where I live." Her smile seemed hollow, like she was hiding something.

However, I leave it be. If she wanted to tell me than she could.

I had never pondered about where Nora lived, since she was an angel I assumed she lived up in heaven, but does that mean I'm going to heaven? I push the saddened feeling that I would never see my family again. Feeling excited at the chance to explore, I followed Nora as she glided away.

Both I and Nora stepped through a door and I was greeted with a picturesque scene. I didn't know what I expected to be honest, but I was taken a back. It was bright, very bright. There were clouds everywhere, the clouds the pure white colour I've ever seen. The ground was a solid cloud, I was surprised that I didn't fall through but the cloud seemed to hold my weight like it was concrete. The sky was the brightest blue colour and the sun shining. There was a light breeze, the one that I found comforting and made me smile.

"I-It's beautiful." I mutter in awe.

Nora smiles and this time it reached her eyes. "It is, isn't it?" She continues to float while admiring the scene before us.

The other angels that were floating around seemed to stop and stare. It wasn't Nora they were looking at though, it was me. I couldn't say the exact amount of angels looking at me, but I would estimate and say around a hundred or so. I felt awkward under their gazes, my discomfort growing steadily.

"Don't mind them Jane." Nora tells me as she stops.

I stop too and look to the ground so I didn't meet anyone's eyes. "It's kind of hard…" I look to Nora and ask. "Why are they looking at me anyway?"

Nora flashes me a smile. "You're very popular here."

I send Nora a confused look. "Huh?"

Nora chuckles lightly. "What do you think angels do all day?"

I shrug. "I don't know, guard people?" It hadn't even occurred to me what they did.

She smiles, "We do that yes, but when we aren't we tend to watch other angel's champions to see how they are doing." Nora tells me.

My eyes widen. "I've been watched?!"

"I must say Jane, you've caused quite a stir." Nora tells me with a proud glint in her eyes.

I was lost for words, I didn't know what to think or say. I felt a little creeped out and embarrassed that people have been watching me.

Nora continues to talk. "There's been a great debate about who you will end up with." She ended with a slight chuckle.

I snap back into reality. "Huh?!"

"I believe the biggest 'ships' at the moment are SasuEmi, NaruAkem, ItaAkem and ZerEmi." Nora tells me with a teasing look.

I nearly choke on my own spit. Me and Zero? Ha! Never would I get with that arrogant prick, I'd rather stab him in the eyes than ever get with him. Naruto is like a brother to me, and he belongs with Hinata so that's a definite no. I respect Itachi too much to get with him, and Sasuke I didn't understand. Why would people ship me with him?

I look to Nora with a curious look, "And who do you 'ship' me with?"

Nora looks at me with a mischievous look. "Well I thought you and Gaara would make a cute couple, but you rejected him..."

Which I still bad about by the way.

"… and I thought about you and Lee, but again you rejected him." Nora says looking slightly disappointed.

"And what about now?" I ask her.

Nora had a thoughtful look. She was about to answer, but a sharp tone cut her off.

"Nora, what's taking so long?"

I turn my head and see a tall woman standing there. She was also an angel, but she didn't look angelic in the slightest. She looked harsh, like that horrible teacher that seemed to pick on you for no reason. Her hair was dark and held back in a tight bun, her grey eyes were narrowed at us and her lips just as narrowed as she scowled.

Nora's demeanour changed in seconds. She stands straight and any mischievousness was instantly wiped away. Nora bows her head slightly. "I'm sorry Arch Angel, we will not be long now." Even after finishing, she didn't once raise her head.

The Arch Angel sneers at Nora. "See to it that you are on time." With that, she takes one hard look at me and floats away into the building in front of us.

Only when she was gone did I look to Nora. Her head was still bowed and she had a sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong Nora?" I ask her concerned.

Nora looks up at me and bits her lip. "Jane, you weren't just brought here because you died."

My eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?"

Nora makes a gesture to the building we were standing in front of. I look at the building, it was tall and very imposing. It sent a sinking feeling to my stomach, looking around I spot a gold statue. It was of a woman with a blindfold, a sword in hand and a scale in the other.

My eyes widen when it dawns to me. "Am I…?" I had seen that stature a few times, always in front of a court house or on the beginning of Judge Judy.

"On trial, yes." Nora answers with a sigh.

I look to Nora in bewilderment. "But why?!"

Nora bit her lip. "There are certain people who believe that you have wasted the life we've given you."

I couldn't even speak, I was getting a trial for giving up my own life to protect someone else's, this was complete and utter bullshit!

Nora winces at me swear. "This is also isn't the first time you've died."

I send her a confused look.

"You died when you got the curse mark." Nora tells me.

"Then why wasn't I on trial then?" I ask. I didn't even remember dying in the Forest of Death, I didn't end up in the white room I always end up in. I knew that the curse mark only had a one in ten chance of survival and I thought I was that one in ten, but apparently I wasn't.

Nora sighs and shakes her head, "Everyone gets one chance to be brought back, and you've already had that one chance."

"And I've blown it again." I finish with an unhappy look.

Nora's lip curl inward. "Indeed."

I look to Nora, uneasiness building up in me. "And what will happen to me?" I ask, hoping that she would be able to reassure me.

Nora's face remained impassive, she turns around and floats off into the court room. I look at the court room with an unsure look before jogging lightly to catch up with Nora.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

When Haku had heard his name be called by Akemi, the first thing he felt was relief that she was okay. Tsunade had informed him that she wished to get Akemi away from the battle, not because she didn't believe she was strong enough but because she didn't want Akemi getting hurt. It was common knowledge in our group that Zero was after Akemi, and we wanted to prevent that. But then the desperation in her tone registered in his brain, and that made him feel uneasy.

Was she hurt? The very thought made him panic.

Instinctively, he turned his head and saw Pain coming at him at full speed, he had a weapon in his hand he looked like he was going to attack. His eyes connected with Pain's and he immediately knew the attack was for him, Zero had decided _he_ that was to be dealt with.

Haku tried to jump out of the way, fully intending to dodge the attack but Konan wouldn't let him. Konan had used this distraction as a chance to trap him. Haku hated to admit this, but she was good, really good. Haku saw no way to get out of this attack now, there was no way to avoid this head on attack. He couldn't activate any Jutsus either because he was too worn from the fight with the Human Path and Konan. He closed his eyes and waited for the attack to happen, accepting his fate.

However, he wouldn't need to.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a scream.

Akemi.

Opening his eyes was the worst thing he could have done, because he saw it. Akemi was stood in front of him and there was blood pouring from the wound. The metal weapon that Pain was using had stabbed Akemi through the chest. Akemi was standing right in front of him, and the pole had been stabbed so far through that the pole was actually touching him slightly.

Strangled gasps could be heard from Akemi, she weakly brought her hand up and touched the metal receiver as if to try and remove it from her body.

Pain did that for her, he roughly pulled the receiver from her body, causing her to fall to the ground and to her knees. Slowly, Akemi slumped to the floor, still making the gagging noises as blood falls from her mouth.

Haku began shaking, his throat felt like it was closing up and his heart felt like it had stopped. It was as if time had stopped on its own. All Haku could see was Akemi, now laying on the ground.

"No…" Haku whimpers lowly.

"Akemi." Haku says in a whisper. He was looking at her body as her chest slowly stopped breathing, it was only when her chest stopped moving all together that made him snap out of his shock.

"AKEMI!" Haku dropped to his knees and help Akemi close to him, shaking her as if willing her to wake up.

"Don't leave me." Haku whimpers into her hair, crying freely.

He knows that if Zabuza could see him now he would call him a disgrace for feeling such emotions. Zabuza had made him into the person he was today, but it was Akemi who brought him back into the light. Haku didn't have a purpose after Zabuza died, but Akemi didn't give up. Even when he was having nightmares every night, remembering his mentors death, she stayed by his side never leaving him. It was because of Akemi that he was here.

But now she is gone.

His little sister.

Gone.

That one word echoed through his head as he cried and shouted for Akemi to come back. Haku began rocking as he cradled her body close to him. Sobs racked his body harshly, he couldn't stop shaking.

"C-co-come ba-back t-to m-me." Haku whispers, his voice cracking with all the emotions he was feeling at once.

His eyes spot something in the corner of his eyes, he looked to see Katsuyu. His eyes widen when he realised something. "You can heal her!" Haku demands.

Katsuyu shakes her slimy head. "I'm afraid I cannot Yuki-san."

Haku shakes his head, ignoring what she said. "B-but you have to!"

"She's already gone." Katsuyu whispers gently.

Haku cracks again, the sobs consuming his every being. He ached, but he didn't know where, was it from seeing his imouto die or was it from the fight? He couldn't be sure, all the pain merged into one big pain.

Pain and Konan watched this whole exchange with impassive expressions. Pain acted first, he raised his metal weapon, ready to kill Haku, but Konan stopped him. Konan placed her hands on his shoulder, making him stop.

Pain looks to her.

"Let him grieve." Konan says lowly, watching Haku cry. "He was a worthy opponent, let him have this moment."

Pain looked at Haku once more before lowering his arm and putting away his weapon. "Fine." He says turning around to walk away.

Konan spared Haku one last glance before turning around to follow Pain.

Just a little bit away, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. Both were in deadlock at the moment, Sasuke sword against Naruto's kunai, neither of them giving in. Each other trying to put a bit more weight into their attack to make the other waver, but when Naruto heard Haku cry out, his strength wavered slightly causing Sasuke to be push him back.

When Naruto had landed safely, he took his chance to look over to Haku.

What he saw made his heart stop.

"Akemi-chan." Naruto whispers, seeing Akemi in Haku's lap, blood pouring from her mouth and a stab wound where her heart should be.

Ignoring Sasuke completely, Naruto jumped away causing Sasuke to make a sound to protest. He ran over to Akemi, stopping when he was just a few feet away. He looked at her deathly pale skin and blank expression, her eyes were closed and tears that she had shed before she died still in place.

Haku didn't notice Naruto kneel down next to him. Only when he felt someone near him did Haku open his eyes and see the young Chunin.

"N-Naruto, she-she's dead." Haku's voice cracked.

Naruto couldn't speak. He couldn't accept that, she wasn't dead, she couldn't be. Akemi was strong, she could fight anything and get away without a scratch. She was _Akemi_. Nothing fazed her, she could brighten the darkest days and make everything okay. Akemi was the first person to accept him, she knew what he had inside him and that never bothered her. She saw past the 'monster' and saw the boy who just wanted someone to be friends with him.

And she was gone.

The pain in his chest grew worse every growing minute.

From the other side of the field stood Sasuke, he sneered and went to jump after Naruto, but a voice stopped him.

"Kill the Uzumaki while he's distracted." Zero says making his appearance beside the Uchiha. A smirk made its way onto Zero's face seeing Akemi dead. Feeling satisfied and smug with the turn of events. He knew that Akemi wouldn't be able to help herself by jumping in the way of an attack for her brother. Originally when Zero couldn't find her in the Village, and he felt annoyed. How was he meant to get his revenge when you can't even find the intended person? He knew he had to lure her out, using the person that she loved most.

Her brother.

Haku was a strong opponent and needed someone just as strong to keep him occupied so Pain could swoop in and attack. The Human Path was no good, but Konan was able to wear him down considerably.

Sasuke wordlessly follows Zero orders. He silently stalks over to the grieving duo with his sword at the ready to attack. Haku and Naruto never once looked up, even though he was directly behind Naruto. Sasuke lifted his sword and got ready to swing, but something made him freeze. He had made the mistake of looking at the girl in Haku's lap with blood dripping from her mouth. He didn't know why, but he felt… hollow. Like someone had just cut his heart out and crushed it. He found it almost difficult to breathe and it was all because of that girl. Sasuke watched the girl, watched as Naruto and Haku cried over her.

Then it all clicked.

This girl was Akemi Nakahara.

His teammate.

The red ring around his onyx eyes fades away until it was gone completely.

"Akemi." Sasuke says. The sword in his hand dropped the floor, forgotten.

Naruto looks up when he heard the sound, Haku was much to in shock to notice anything around him. When Naruto saw Sasuke standing near him, he nearly jumped up to defend himself, but he noticed that something was different about Sasuke. The red that was around his eyes were no longer there and the stricken look on his face made him stop.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks cautiously with furrowed brows.

"Is she…?" Sasuke asks, staring at intently at Akemi with a horrified expression.

Naruto slowly nods his head solemnly.

Sasuke breaths deeply before exhaling roughly. His hands clenched tightly and his body began to shake.

Akemi challenged him with _everything_. If he scored 99 on a test, she would get 100. When he first saw her in the Academy, he thought that she would be another useless fangirl, one that would get in his way. But Akemi quickly proved that she wasn't to be messed with. He resented her, she had been better than him and no matter what he did she would always come out on top. When she punched him, he felt humiliated and wanted to make her pay.

She is defiant.

She is smug.

She is a sarcastic little shit.

But those were all the things he loved about her.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Walking into the court house, I couldn't help but get this sense of foreboding. It was Nora's reaction that set me off, something was wrong. I had never seen Nora act that way, she was always so calm but now she's so serious. I shake my head, trying to distract myself, so I decide to look around at the architecture. It was beautiful. Marble pillars with gold trimmings, it all looked like a piece of art, like Michelangelo had personally done these masterpieces. The floor was just as marvellous, it looked to be made of crystal and was so clean that I could clearly see my reflection.

"Nora, who was she?" I ask. I couldn't get the angel out of my head, who was she? And why did she have such an effect on Nora?

Nora stops again and I stop with her. "She is the Arch Angel Rachel." Nora answers me, not once turning around to face me.

"She doesn't like you." I say. The glare that she gave Nora said enough.

Nora's shoulders sag. "I'm afraid so."

"And that's bad for me." I say sighing.

Nora turns around and nods her head. "Her and my champion have duelled in the past, and mine won." She pursed her lip, something told me there was more to this story, but I never asked.

"Will this be a fair trial then?" I question. I had the feeling that if Rachel didn't like Nora then she certainly wouldn't like me. That look I got outside would back up this horrible feeling that I was getting.

Nora does say anything. She turns back around and floats away, I follow behind her not liking her silence. Her silence meant 'yes'.

The rest of the walk was silent. Nora's tense form made me too nervous to ask any questions. There were a few times that I opened my mouth to ask something, but I always closed it again. We walked for a few more minutes before we came across another door. This one was even grander than any other door and had a plaque with ROOM #1 written in gold.

"Jane," Nora says.

I look to her, "Yes?"

Nora looks to me. Concern and weariness were the main emotions in her brown eyes. "Just try and be respectful, okay?"

I nod my head.

Nora sighs in relief and she opens the door in front of us.

The room matched the rest of the building, marble and gold walls and crystal floors. In this room there was a large and tall table at the front with six angels sitting behind it. The one in the middle was none other than the Arch Angel Rachel. The panel consisted for four female and two male Angels. The rest of the room was empty, no place for me or Nora to sit down, nor was there a place for the jury like you would see in court shows.

Rachel sees us and doesn't look amused. "I said not to take long."

Nora says nothing, keeping her facial expressions impassive.

A chuckle came from the seat next to Rachel. It was man who was just slightly overweight with a kind look to him. He had a head of thick blonde hair and green eyes, his name was Xavier. "There's no need for that sharp tone of yours Rachel, they're just on time."

I wanted to cheer, this angel seemed nice.

Rachel's face remained emotionless. It was as if Xavier didn't even speak at all. "Court is now in session." Rachel announces in a tone that commanded that everyone look at her.

Rachel's sharp gaze made its way to me. "Before us we have Jane Smith."

"It's Akemi Nakahara." I say without thinking. I could feel Nora's glaze on my back, one with disappointment.

Rachel's emotionless face morphed into a cruel look. "Already discarded your old life? How thoughtless." She sneered at the end, but there was a certain smugness to her.

"May we know why you don't want to be refereed as your old name?" A woman angel asks, this woman sat farthest from Rachel. The woman had beautiful mocha coloured skin, dark hair and brown eyes. This angel was called Grace.

I smile at her gratefully. "Akemi is the name of who I am now. I used to be called Jane and I will never forget my roots, but I would prefer to be called Akemi." I send a meaningful look to Rachel, who looked like she wanted to sneer at me.

Rachel cleared her voice, indicating that it was time to move on. " _Akemi_ , you have been brought here before us today because you have died, have you not?" She all but spat my name out like it was venom. It seemed as though no one else noticed but me.

"Yes." I answer with an impassive face. I was silently thanking myself for hanging around Itachi and Sasuke for so long. Before meeting them, there was no way that I would be able to keep up this calm façade.

"And this isn't the first time either," Rachel says, she looks down at her papers. "It says here that you died in the Forest of Death, correct?"

I nod my head, "Yes."

"Do you enjoy just throwing your life away?" Rachel fires at me.

"No!" I answer back instantly.

"Yet here you are." Rachel says, with a condescending tone.

I grit my teeth and try to calm myself down. I couldn't get angry, but she was making it very hard to not get angry with.

Rachel begins to speak again. "Brothers and sisters, here we have a _champion_ that has constantly thrown her life away as if it meant nothing."

"That's not true!" I shout out.

"Jane." I hear Nora whisper to me, as if warning me not to get riled up.

Another Angel sitting beside Rachel speaks. "When you say that isn't true, what do you mean?" This angel was a man, who looked very young, like in his very early twenties. He has dark auburn hair and hazel eyes, he is called Pierce.

"I do appreciate the second chance that you gave me, I really do." I say with conviction, "But my friends were in danger both times. There is nothing wrong with wanted to protect them."

The angels were silent for a moment, taking in my words.

It was Rachel that spoke first. "Would you do it again?" She asks me completely serious.

"Yes," I answer without thinking, "I would do it a thousand times over again if it meant my friends were safe."

Rachel sent me a mocking look. "And here we have it. You have taken the place of someone who would treasure their life, instead you would throw it away a thousand times."

"Do you know how precious life is or do you not care?" A woman angel asks me. This angel was older, her skin wrinkled and her hair silver. Her blue eyes were looking at me with a piercing gaze. This angel is called Sarah.

I wet my dry lips. "I do."

"Yet you threw it away like it was nothing, twice!" Sarah argues.

"And did you realise that the person you were trying to protect would have been brought back?" Rachel shouts at me.

I know that what they were saying was true. If Haku had been killed then there is a possibility that he couldn't been brought back like the rest of the village. But there was also a chance that it may not happen and I couldn't take that risk.

"Completely thoughtless!" Sarah shouts at me.

I flinch away and look to Nora for help.

Nora takes a few steps forward so she could be seen. "Brothers and sisters, yes she died twice. But it was to protect someone she loved dearly, which is very admirable. I haven't come across anyone like this before." She says in my defence. It seemed to work slightly, some of the six looked like they agreed with Nora. However, Rachel didn't look happy at her intervention.

"She is wasting the life we gave her." Rachel shoots back, sending a nasty look to Nora.

"It is my life!" I argue, feeling my temper slipping.

Grace interjects. "Once can be excused, we do understand that accidents do happen. But this had happened twice."

I felt myself sigh. "I wouldn't have died if it wasn't for Zero's medalling."

Rachel arches a brow at me. "He is entitled to be there just as much as you."

"He is the reason why I'm here." I spat at her.

Rachel's and my eyes connected for a moment. The look she gave me was a silent warning to back down, but I refused and didn't look away once. I didn't blink and just focused solely on her making my eyes hurt but I refused to give in. I was silently challenging her, it was a dangerous game but I will willing to play. I didn't even look away from her gaze when I heard the door open behind me.

It was Rachel that looked away first. A large smile crawled onto her face, which didn't suit her. "Ah, I'm glad that you made it." Rachel said, talking to the angel that just entered the room.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The stifled gasp from Nora didn't help either. I knew that voice, it haunted my dreams for months, convincing me to go and join Orochimaru. I turn my head and see Michael. I had never seen him before and I don't know what I was expecting, but I knew I wasn't expecting what I was seeing.

Michael was gorgeous. I was begrudging to admit this, but he was. He had thick black hair and green eyes. He was tall with a sturdy build and had a tan that made his eyes seem to glow, he looked to be every girls dream. I have no doubt in my mind I would have been enamoured by him if it wasn't for the fact I hated him.

"What is he doing here?" I ask quietly.

Rachel looks quite smug. "He is a judge for this trial."

"And he's late." Snaps Elizabeth, a middle aged angel. She had brown and blonde hair and brown eyes.

Michael smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry. My champion needed me for advice." He sent me a taunting look, he was talking about Zero, who was running loose in Konoha.

Anger flooded my system. I wanted to hit him, badly. I nearly did, I took a step forward but Nora grabbed my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Not now." I close my eyes and count to ten, it worked but only slightly. I open my eyes again and see Michael giving me a mocking look. If it wasn't for Nora's strong grip on my shoulder I would have already flew for him. But I knew it wouldn't look good if I did, in fact it could condemn me.

Michael strides over to his seat next to Rachel, who spears him a glance and a smile before turning back to me. "Akemi here was just saying how it was your champion's fault that she is here." Rachel says with a slight smile.

An identical smile was on Michael. "Oh? How so?" Michael asks me.

I clench my fists. He was taunting me, he wanted me to snap and turn them against me. If I snapped then it would look bad on me that I can't keep my cool. They'll believe that I am hot-headed and I'm not a rational thinker. They'll believe I threw myself in the line of battle on impulse which I did do, but it was to save Haku. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Nora nodding her head, agreeing with what I was thinking. I was right then.

"If I recall, it was Pain that sent you here." Michael continues to talk still looking quite happy with himself.

"However, it was Zero that orchestrated her death." Nora comments dryly.

Michael sends her a scathing look.

"It was also you that was trying to get me to join Orochimaru." I say, remembering the nightmares that I suffered with. It was always the same, Orochimaru getting me in the end. They plagued me for months, Haku would hold me in the night and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

Xavier's cheerful expression turns sour. "Are you accusing him of interfering?"

"That is a serious allegation." Grace says.

"It's true, he would send her nightmares for months." Nora says.

Michael didn't bat an eyelash, it was like this conversation was boring him. The rest of the angels seemed to take this into consideration, all besides Rachel. Rachel scowls and says, "Michael wouldn't do such a thing. He had learnt his lesson."

"You mean from the one he got killed?" I say without thinking. There was a chorus of gasps in the courtroom.

"Jane." Nora whispers in a warning tone.

Michael glares at me.

Rachel hisses, "That is _not_ to be brought up!"

"Well I don't see why not." I say sending her a look.

Rachel sends me one more scathing look before she stands. "We will need to delegate, wait outside until we have come to a decision about what will happen."

Nora grabs me by my arm and drags me out of the courtroom.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Naruto would say that he was angry.

But that would be an understatement.

He was fuckin' pissed.

Naruto felt himself shaking the more he looked at Akemi's lifeless face. Her face the palest he had ever seen it, it just made the blood splattered onto her face the ever more noticeable. Clenching his fists, he felt the familiar hot burning anger fill him.

He wanted revenge.

Naruto wanted Zero's blood splattered across the village. Then he would hang his corpse in front of the village to show what happens when you kill his best friend.

He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, but he didn't discard any of the horrific things he would do to Zero when he found him.

The shaking got worse, Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra coursing through his veins and he liked it. He wanted this power. Naruto's eyes turned red and the whiskers on his face became feral. A growl ripped through his throat as the familiar red chakra coated him.

But something was stopping him.

" **Snap out of this!" The Kyuubi's voice rang out in his mind.**

 **Naruto was in front of the gate that sealed the Nine Tailed Beast away. He wanted power and he would get power. All he had to do was remove the seal and then Kurama could cause the havoc he wanted just so long as he destroyed Zero while he was at it.**

 **Kurama wanted to slap the child in front of him. Usually he would encourage Naruto's bloodlust, not that he had any, but he couldn't. For years, Kurama had tried to convince Naruto to take revenge on how the villagers or anyone else treated him, but Naruto always turned away and refused to hurt anyone. Now, Kurama was given the perfect opportunity to be freed and found that he** _ **couldn't**_ **encourage the kid.**

 **And all because of a stinkin'** _ **promise**_ **he made.**

 **Kurama wanted to growl and knock his head against the wall in frustration.**

 **Naruto raised his hand, reaching for the seal in Kurama's gate.**

" **I said snap out of it!" Kurama yells, sending blustering winds in his direction.**

 **Naruto was pushed back, but he just got right back up and moved his way to the seal once more. "I need it." Naruto whispers.**

" **No you don't!" Kurama shouts back. He couldn't believe what he was saying, but a promise was a promise.**

" **I need to avenge her!" Naruto cries out.**

 **Kurama was silent for a moment and watched the kid. This wasn't the Naruto he had come to know. Even when adults would pick on him and made him hurt, he never wanted revenge. He wanted to be acknowledged.**

 **Kurama had watched the girl die, he had seen it through Naruto's eyes and knew he was feeling pain. Kurama may not have known Akemi very well, but he did know one thing.**

 **The last thing she would ever want to see was her friends in such a state.**

" **Akemi wouldn't like this." Kurama states calmly.**

 **Naruto tensed, he clenched his fists. "Well she's dead!" Naruto yells with tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.**

" **Naruto snap out of this." Said a new voice.**

 **Naruto and Kurama look in the direction of the new comer.**

 **It was Sasuke Uchiha with his Sharingan activated. "She wouldn't want this." Sasuke says, sparing Kurama a glance.**

 **Kurama growled when he saw the Sharingan.**

" **But she's…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence.**

 **Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. He knew exactly how Naruto felt, he wanted revenge, he wanted to murder Zero in the most painful way possible. Sasuke was used to the feeling of vengeance, he wanted it against Itachi for so many years. He was handling this a lot better than Naruto though.**

" **We will get revenge, without him though." Sasuke says, holding his hand out to Naruto.**

 **Naruto looks at the hand for a moment.**

" **We will make Zero pay." Sasuke spat, his eyes shining murderously.**

 **Naruto took his hand.**

Naruto felt himself calming down. He no longer felt that powerful bloodlust anymore, his eyes returned back to their blue colour and his whiskers were back to normal. He looked to Sasuke to see he was looking at him with his Sharingan activated. Naruto nods his head, a silent understanding between the two of them.

"Let's go find that bastard." Naruto says.

Sasuke nods his head.

Naruto looks down to Haku, who was still cradling Akemi's body as though it was his lifeline. "We'll make him pay." Naruto says, making a promise that he fully intended to keep.

It looked as if Haku didn't even register his words, his eyes blank and void. Haku didn't even acknowledge that Naruto and Sasuke had jumped away to go and find his sister's killer.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

As soon as the doors closed behind us, Nora looked to me with a glare. "You stupid girl."

I look at her confused. "What did I do?!"

"I asked you to be respectful!" Nora nearly shouts.

I cross my arms like a defiant child. "I would have been, but then he walked in." I look to Nora, "And what was he doing here?"

Nora shakes her head. "I don't know. I didn't even know he was going to be there."

Nora and I fall silent. I tried to listen in on what they were deciding, but I couldn't hear anything. I sigh and lean against one of the pillars.

"I'm sorry." Nora whispers breaking the silence.

I look to her, Nora looked saddened. She wasn't sad because she shouted at me, she was apologising because of the trial.

"It was fixed, wasn't it?" I ask.

Nora's frown deepens. "Yes."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I knew it wasn't going to be a fair trial, and seeing Michael here confirmed it. They had already decided in their minds that I was guilty and didn't care about my life. Whether it was because of what Michael has been feeding them or because they just didn't like me I don't know.

"What's Rachel's problem with you?" I ask.

Nora purses her lip. "I already mentioned that my champion won against hers right?"

I nod.

Nora sighs. "We used to be friends, but after my champion beat hers she became… bitter. She then aimed to do everything better than me and when she became Arch Angel it became worse. I thought she would be happy, but she wasn't."

"Do any angels actually like you?" I ask jokingly.

Nora cracks a smile. "Most do, you've just met the only two that don't."

"Lucky me." I comment dryly.

Nora looks to the ground again. "We always used to compete with each other, friendly games. I never took them seriously and she seemed to hate that. It was just after the incident with Michael that she turned even worse."

Something didn't sound right to me. It seemed… off?

I was about to comment, but the doors opened and we were invited back in. I and Nora walked back into the courtroom, and it felt more tense it possible. All the angels looked serious and Michael looked slightly smug.

"Akemi Nakahara, we have decided what will happen now." Rachel begins.

I take a deep breath.

"We have decided that you are not fit to continue on with the life you have now. You have no appreciation to the gift of life." Rachel comments, glaring at me but looking happy with herself at the same time.

I wanted to argue, but it seemed as though I didn't have the strength.

"However," Grace says making me look up, "You did it for your loved ones so we can't be too harsh." Grace sends a look to Rachel, which was ignored.

"It has been decided that your soul will be put to rest." Rachel says.

Nora gasps, "No! Have mercy!" She pleads.

I look to Nora, "What does she mean?"

Nora purses her lip looking worried. "It means that your soul will be killed. You won't be reborn, elsewhere and you'll never see your family again. You will be welcomed into neither heaven nor hell."

Rachel looks to me, "Do you accept these charges?"

Every bone in my body was screaming no. I didn't accept these charges, they were utter baloney. I would die, I would never see Haku, Naruto or Sasuke ever again. I wouldn't have Naruto waking me up in the mornings by bursting into my room and jumping on me. I won't have Haku's terrible cooking, which I still haven't told him about. I wouldn't have Sasuke training with me, telling me how I'm too slow. I won't have Itachi poking my forehead when I talked too much. I wouldn't have Tsunade training me. I wouldn't have Sakura glaring at me.

And I would miss it all.

"I accept the punishment." I say. There was no point in fighting the charges, I knew that. It had been decided the minute I walked into here that I was guilty.

The room fell silent. When I received no reply, I raise my head and I was met with shocked faces, the most shocked of all was Rachel. Michael looked to be a mix of intrigued and happy.

"E-excuse me?!" Rachel stutters.

"I said I accept the charges." I say looking her in the eyes.

"May I ask why?" Xavier asks me.

"Why question it?" Michael says rolling his eyes.

I ignore Michael completely and I shrug my shoulders. "I don't see the point when it was ridged from the very beginning that I wasn't going to win this trial." I say answering Xavier.

Rachel's face turns red. "Are you insinuating that this trial is ridged?!"

"Yes." I answer plainly.

"How dare you!" Elizabeth shouts.

Grace, who was the calmest asked me, "What makes you think that this trial is ridged?"

I look at Grace in the eyes, she seemed the earnest out of all of them. "Because of these two." I say pointing to Rachel and Michael, who still looked smug.

Rachel was about to shout at me, but Xavier stops her and asks. "Can you elaborate please?"

"Both Rachel and Michael hate Nora." I say with a calm voice. Rachel gave a little outcry as if what I was saying was false. "Michael and Zero have wanted rid of me so by doing this, it gets me out of the way."

"And what of Rachel, what would be her reasons?" Pierce asks, who had been oddly silent throughout the trial.

I smirk slightly. "Because her and Michael are together of course."

Rachel shot up and slammed her hands on the table. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Jane, what at are you doing?!" Nora whispers frantically at me.

I ignore her though.

Grace looks at me amused, "Could you please tell us why you think this?"

Rachel scoffs. "She's delusional that's why!"

"Don't insult my intelligence!" I snap at her. Rachel's eyes widen at my tone, but I continue on anyway. "I did not dedicate my life to being a fangirl to not notice when two people like each other!"

"And what are the signs?" Elizabeth asks.

"The slight touching of the legs, and the blush on Rachel's face. The way she looks at him with an adoring look on her face and the way she always ask for his opinion." I say remembering all the little signs that made me wonder.

"It was also what Nora said." I continue looking at my guardian angel.

Nora looks confused for a moment. "Me?"

I nod, "You said that Rachel hated you, and it only got worse after the incident with Michael. It was because she likes him and took his side."

Everyone looks to Rachel and Michael. Michael looked as relaxed as ever while Rachel had the decency to look embarrassed. It was Rachel that gave it away, "A-and what?" She says with a blush.

A chorus of gasps echoed.

"You can't tell me I'm the only one who noticed!" I exclaims at everyone's shocked looks.

"We had our suspicions to be honest." Pierce admits.

"But Nora and Michael are still married legally and haven't separated so we didn't think anything more of it." Elizabeth comments.

I look to Nora to see if it was true.

She nods her head.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Zero watched the village with glee on his face, he had succeeded in his plan to get rid of Akemi. It felt do _satisfying_ to watch her die. He had worked so hard to make sure everything went according to plan and it did. The only downside was that he lost control of Sasuke, but he would gain control soon enough and he would make the younger Uchiha kill his older brother.

Everything was going according to plan.

All accept one.

Haku.

Now what was he going to do with him?

Haku could be killed like all the other people that got in his way. But Zero liked Haku, he was one of his favourite characters in the anime, and Akemi took him.

Zero scowled at the thought.

Looking at Haku, Zero could see Akemi's corpse in his arms. A devious grin formed onto his face as a plan came to mind.

Calmly, Zero made his way to Haku.

Haku didn't even acknowledge the person standing behind then, not noticing that it was his sister's murderer.

"I'm so sorry Haku." Zero spoke with fake sincerity.

Haku didn't move an inch.

"It could have ended so differently." Zero sighs in fake sympathy.

Haku still made no indication that he was listening.

"You don't have to be alone you know?" Zero tells him.

Haku emotionlessly look up to Zero.

Zero hide a grin, it was working. "I could become your Otouto." Then he really could take everything of Akemi's, oh how sweet revenge really was. Haku could join the Akatsuki easily, he was more than strong.

Gently, Haku removes Akemi from him and places her on the ground. He stands up with his back turned to Zero. "Otouto?"

Zero grins, he had done it.

Haku was his.

Haku clenches his fist. "Like fuck I would!" Haku turns around, rage shining in his usually gentle eyes.

Zero took a step back. "W-what?"

Haku disappears from his sight.

Zero looks around frantically. However, he never saw Haku flash behind him and slash him with a kunai until it was too late. Zero cried out in pain as the kunai slashed his shoulder deeply. Zero fell to the floor in pain and held onto his bleeding shoulder.

"I will make you pay." Haku growls, the bloodied kunai still in hand. He knew that he could have killed Zero with that kunai just then, but Haku wanted him to suffer, make him beg for death. A quick death would be too good for him.

However, Haku wouldn't get another chance to attack. In a gust of wind, the Preta Path made an appearance and picked Zero body up and ran away with it. Haku tried to run after the Path and kill Zero, but then Haku winced.

Haku looked down and saw the extent of his injures. The adrenaline gone left him feeling weak.

"Let me help you, Yuki-san." Katsuyu said crawling up his body, healing him at the same time.

Haku sighs and feels a bit of relief. That was until he looks at his sister's body and all the pain of losing her came back to him in a rush of emotions. The only difference was that he felt a burning rage fill him to the core and made him want to find Zero and kill him.

Haku clenched his fists. "He will pay, I swear it." Haku growls darkly.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Rachel, who was still standing at this point yells out. "My love life is not on trial here, her soul us!" She thrust her bony finger in my direction.

I wanted to pull my hair out with how frustrated I felt. "Can't you see that you're being manipulated by him?!" I shout out. Michael didn't care about Rachel, he's using her. She's the Arch Angel giving her the most power, if he had her wrapped around his little finger then no one can question him.

"How dare you?!" Rachel screeches.

Nora places a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear. "I think its best you tone it down a bit."

I look at Nora and shake my head. "No Nora, I won't. My soul's already damned, so I'm going to speak freely."

Nora sighs while rubbing her temples.

I turn back to the seven angels. "Michael has wanted revenge on Nora for ages. He already _killed_ her champion! This time he just did it indirectly to me. He wants to be beat Nora, and he will do anything necessary." I finish looking Michael in the eyes as I said this.

Michael stared back at me with an emotionless mask.

Grace turns to look at Michael. "Is this true?"

"Grace!" Sarah yells at her with a scandalous tone.

Grace arches an eyebrow, "We need to be thorough otherwise we could be damning someone who doesn't deserve it." She turns back to Michael and asks, "Well?"

Rachel scoffs. "Of course it's not."

"Rachel, you aren't bring asked." Xavier points out, making Rachel send him a nasty glare.

' _Can't she just make them listen to her?'_ I ask Nora in my head.

Nora shakes her head. _'An Arch Angel needs to listen to all sides no matter what.'_

Michael stands up. "What she's saying is true."

Everyone fell silent and all eyes were on Michael. Everyone in the room looked shock, all besides Nora who looked like she had been expecting this all along. The most shocked however was Rachel, hurt was shining in her eyes.

"What?" Pierce asks, being the first one to recover.

Michael turns to the youngest angel in the room. "The girl in right, I was only using Rachel." He says with a smug look.

"And what makes you think that you can get away with this?" Grace asks furiously.

Michael's smug look never leaves him. "I've already won dear." He looks to me, "She's already accepted her charges. There is no way to get out of it now."

"B-but how could you?" Rachel asks, hurt laced in her tone.

Michael looks to her. "No hard feelings love, but I never cared for you." With that, he turns around and walks over to me and to the door behind me. He gives me and Nora one last smug look and disappears.

Silence filled the room, no one spoke. Everyone was too much in shock to even conjure up a sentence.

"He hasn't won yet." Rachel says.

Everyone looks at the Arch Angel. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asks.

Rachel stands up. "Akemi Nakahara, I release you of your charges!"

"B-but there are protocols that we must undergo!" Sarah shouts in protest.

Rachel sends her a scathing look, causing her to flinch. "He has made a mockery of me, and I will not stand for that!" Rachel shouts.

No one objected to that.

Rachel looks to me. "Everyone who agrees with me raise your hand."

Grace, Xavier and Pierce all raise their hands immediately. Sarah and Elizabeth look reluctant, but eventually they too raise their hands.

I felt myself relax, would that mean I could go back to my family. I didn't know but I hoped, I would hate to leave and never have a proper goodbye. I wasn't able to do it in my old life and that had been my biggest regret.

Rachel looks around the room and nods her head, satisfied. "Michael isn't usually a judge, but I allowed him here this once. He wouldn't know that a sentence cannot be revoked only after I have sentenced you, which I have not done yet."

"So I can go back?" I ask hopefully.

Rachel purses her lip before nodding her head. "Yes."

"Yes!" I exclaim throwing my hands up in the air.

Nora sighs and relief.

"Give his champion hell." Rachel tells me with a serious look.

"I plan to." I tell her.

Satisfied, Rachel nods her head. Giving the signal to Nora, Nora turns me around and touches my forehead and my vision turns dark.

Rachel sits back down in her chair and sighs deeply.

Grace chuckles. "I don't believe we've had such a tense case since your champion." Grace says looking to Sarah.

Sarah blushes for a moment before groaning. "Don't remind me."

"What world was she in again?" Xavier asks, a teasing grin on his face.

"I believe is was Katekyo Hitman Reborn was it not?" Elizabeth says, a knowing grin on her face.

Sarah grumbles. "Why she had to join the Varia I don't know."


	13. Thomas Sutcliffe

Thomas Sutcliffe

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I'll keep you guys posted on who the viewers think is the spy.**

 **Asura: 1**

 **Yukiko: 2**

 **The Elders: 2**

 **Sakura: 4**

 **Sai: 2**

 **Haku: 2**

 **Haku's fangirl: 1**

 **Konohamaru: 1**

 **Akemi: 1**

 **Michael: 1**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Waking up, I felt groggy. It felt like the first time I had come into this world, I was disorientated. Slowly, the dizziness stopped and I was able to focus. I could tell I was laying on the ground with the way my back was hurting slightly and I could hear a lot of noise. I wanted to lay there for moment but my eyes wouldn't stay closed any longer. Opening my eyes, I wince at the sudden brightness. Looking around I see rubble and broken buildings. It looked like a demolition sight. I wanted to groan, Pain had activated his Chibaku Tensei technique and demolished the village.

Slowly, I sit up and I didn't feel any pain. Pulling at my top, I look down at where I had been stabbed by Pain and there wasn't a mark there at all. Putting my top back in place I look around, I was in a clearing with rubble all around me and other bodies littered the place.

I could see by the stab wounds and the fact they weren't breathing that they were all dead.

I hear a gasp, making me look in the direction is came from. I see Sakura standing there looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sup Sakura." I say, giving her a salute.

"B-but how?" Sakura stutters looking at me with a frantic look.

I felt myself grin, but I didn't answer her. What could I say? Oh Sakura I've come back to life because the angels sent me here after going through a trial for my soul. That would go down well I bet. The best choice that I had was to not answer her at all.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" I ask standing up and dusting myself off.

Sakura seemed to still be in shock.

I walk over to her and click my fingers in front of her face making her jump. "Where is Naruto-kun?" I ask again.

Sakura blinks slowly. "He and Sasuke-kun went to find Pain's real body."

I sigh in relief. "They're going to reason with him, that's good."

Sakura looks at me with a weird look. "No, they're going to kill him."

My head whips to Sakura's direction so fast I was scared I would get whiplash. "What?!" Naruto was meant to reason with Nagato and he would bring back all the people he had killed. If Naruto didn't convince him would that mean no one would come back? That would mean Kakashi wouldn't be brought back.

I turn around to run and find them. I needed to stop that from happening. What had happened after I died?!

"W-where are you going?!" Sakura exclaims.

I stop and look to her, she was looking at me concerned. "You just died! You can't go back out there!" Sakura says.

I grin at her. "I'll be fine." I turn back around and run out the village and into the forest.

Running, I passed a rocky area. I knew that Konoha forests didn't usually gave this amount of rocks and boulders so I knew that Sasuke and Naruto had been here. Passing the now dead Pain confirmed that, on the floor all his metal receivers lay on the ground with blood dripping on them. They were close, seeing that, I pumped more chakra into my legs, running faster.

As I ran I couldn't help but feel worried. The first thing on my mind was why was Sasuke with Naruto? I thought he was under Zero's control, does that mean he's no longer under Zero's control. Was Haku okay? I did die in front of him, I wonder if he's coping. I felt a rush of terror, Haku was going to kill me again when he sees me!

My thoughts were broken when I saw Shikaku, Inoichi and a member of the Hyuuga Clan standing on one of the braches. I remember that Naruto passed them in the anime and requested that they leave him to deal with Pain's real body.

Inoichi was the first to spot me, his eyes widen and his mouth drops slightly. "I thought you were dead."

Shikaku and the Hyuuga member also turn around and see me. They have similar reactions, shock and disbelief.

"Have Naruto-kun and Sasuke passed by?" I ask.

The Hyuuga was the first one to regain his composure. "Why do you need to know?" He asks glancing at me with suspicion.

I sigh in exasperation. "They're about to do something stupid and I'm trying to stop that, now I will ask again, have they passed?" I ask a bit more forcefully.

"They went that way." Shikaku tells me pointing north.

"How long ago?" I ask.

"Just a few moments before." Shikaku answers.

I nod my head, "Thank you." I run off in the direction that Shikaku pointed, hoping I would catch up to them before they made a big mistake.

Inoichi turns to his friend. "Why did you let her go after them?"

The Hyuuga nods his head, agreeing with him. "Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san specifically said that they didn't want anyone following them." He remembers seeing the two ninjas, they were adamant that no one was to follow them. There was even a murderous glint in both their eyes that took him a back.

Shikaku sighs. "It's what Shikamaru said to me that's why." Shikaku remembers having a chat with his son. Shikamaru had confided in him that he made a mistake of lashing out at Akemi after Asuma's death. Shikaku told him to go and apologise and his son took his advice. When Shikamaru came back, he was happier and more relaxed. There was something about Akemi that brought out a positive reaction out of people and Naruto and Sasuke certainly needed her at this point. Shikaku had never seen Naruto or Sasuke act this way. Naruto was usually so happy an energetic and seeing him so tense and serious unnerved the older Nara. It was Sasuke though that made him nervous. There was an eerie calmness to the boy, in that moment Sasuke reminded Shikaku of Itachi when he was on a mission.

Word had spread that Akemi was dead through Katsuyu. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke only confirmed that. He knew how close Team Seven was through Kakashi, Kakashi was always so proud of his team even if he never said it.

I continued to run while looking for Naruto and Sasuke. I really hoped that I got to them before they got to Nagato otherwise it was game over.

That's when I saw then. I could see the tree made out of paper, curtesy of Konan. They were just a few feet away from it.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke!" I yell out. My voice echoing throughout the forest.

Naruto and Sasuke seem to freeze.

I stop were I was, I was a quite a few meters away but I knew they heard me through their body language. My heart felt as though it would jump out of my chest, I felt nervous and excited at the same time. I know that it hadn't been long since I died, but it felt like a lifetime.

Naruto and Sasuke both turn around.

Naruto's eyes widen when he sees me. "A-Akemi-chan…"

I smile at him, feeling tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

Naruto ran towards me and was in front of me in second. "H-how are you…?" Naruto whispers looking at me intently.

"I was brought back." I softly say back.

Naruto reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I-I t-thought y-you w-were d-dead!" Naruto whimpers as he begins to shake.

I wrap my arms around him. "I'm alive, that's all that matters." I felt the tears run down my face and stain Naruto's iconic orange and black jacket. Eventually, Naruto lets me ago and smiled at me. There was a happy glint in his eyes and the smile wouldn't leave his face.

"You idiot."

I look in Sasuke's direction, he was standing next to me. His fists were clenched and his head was bowed so I couldn't see his eyes. Sasuke lifts his head and he glared at me.

I blink slowly. "Huh?"

"What were you thinking?!" Sasuke yells at me.

"I-"

"No you weren't thinking where you?!" Sasuke continues to yell at me.

Naruto place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke pushes it off him. Sasuke grabs me by my shoulders and continues to yell at me. "Do you not realise how much you scared us?! Sacred me?!" Sasuke began to shake, he seemed to find it difficult to breath.

I gently remove his hands from my shoulders and move closer to Sasuke, I grabbed his face gently and made him look at me. I nearly gasped, there were so many emotions swirling in his eyes: sadness, relief and something else that I couldn't identify.

"I am fine and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." I softly say looking at Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke seemed to deflate. His arms wrapped around my waist and he brought me closer to him, his chin resting on the top of my head. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer.

After a few moments of staying like this, I was the one who pulled away first, and then Sasuke though he seemed a bit reluctant.

"You can't kill Nagato." I say.

"But he killed you!" Naruto interjects.

"He needs to pay." Sasuke firmly says.

I shake my head. "If you 'make him pay' then the people who died won't be able to come back!"

Both their eyes widen, "But how are you back?" Naruto asks looking at me up and down.

"Well technically my soul doesn't belong to this world." I tell them briefly while making hand motions. I didn't really want to get into this because that means I would have to explain it again with Haku. I would rather explain it to everyone in one go.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at one another, both looking slightly confused.

"But just promise me you don't kill him." I ask, looking at them pleadingly.

"He nearly killed Jiraya." Naruto says, a very unhappy look on his face.

"But he isn't." I interject.

Naruto sighs and makes a grumbling sound and Sasuke didn't look to happy either.

"Just hear his story." I ask them.

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other. Sasuke was the first to cave and nods his head, Naruto was a bit more reluctant but eventually he agreed.

I smile, "Let's go then." I say walking forward to the paper tree. Naruto and Sasuke were quick to join me. As we walked to the tree, I noticed that Naruto and Sasuke stood particularly close to me but I didn't say anything and just let them be.

We make it to the paper tree, Sasuke uses his sword to make an opening. I went to walk in first but Sasuke grabs my arm stopping me to let Naruto to go first.

"Why did you do that?" I ask Sasuke.

Sasuke glances at me for moment and turns his attention back to the entrance. "I'm not taking the risk again."

I open my mouth to protest, but I stop myself. Sasuke was… protecting me?

I smile at him before following after Naruto, with Sasuke close on my heels.

Walking into the tree, I saw Nagato. Nagato has pale white skin with straight bright red hair, his hair was parted so only his right eye was visible and we could see the Rinnegan clearly. He wore no clothes of which I could see, due to his lack of clothes I could see that he looked very unhealthy. He was so skinny that I could nearly see every bone in his body and his face looked sunken. His was hooked up to a mechanical worker and his arms seemed to be trapped in it too. On his back were many metal receivers making him look like a porcupine.

Beside him was Konan, who was looking at her friend with worry.

As soon as we entered the room, Nagato and Konan's attention was on us. Konan ran in front of Nagato, ready to fight us and defend him. Seeing her on the offensive, Naruto and Sasuke tensed and moved closer to me, slightly shielding me from her.

"Konan, step back." Nagato orders.

Konan looks back at him for a moment. "Nagato?"

"It's okay." Nagato tells her.

Konan was reluctant, but she moved back. However, she made sure to stay by his side, ready to attack in case we did.

Nagato's eyes find mine. "You're alive." He says, his voice hoarse.

"I am." I say.

"How?" Konan asks, silently demanding an answer.

I smile slightly. "Let's just say I have someone watching over me."

Naruto looks at Nagato. "You're Pain's real form, huh?"

Nagato stares at Naruto and Sasuke with an apathetic look. "So, peace has nonchalantly arrived, eh?"

Naruto clenches his fists and Sasuke glares at Nagato. Naruto was angry, he had nearly lost his teacher and his best friend. Sasuke was angry, he wanted to make Nagato pay by making him feel the same pain as he did.

Seeing their tense forms, I grab the both by the shoulders and whisper to them. "Remember why we are here." I say quietly, never taking my eyes away from Nagato. Naruto and Sasuke relax slightly, but still remained tense.

"Do you hate me?" Nagato asks. "Your enemy is right before your eyes. You want revenge, do you not?"

Konan speaks up. "If you were to kill Nagato right here and now, nothing would change. It would only be for your satisfaction." She glares at us all individually.

I was certain that if we did kill Nagato, Konan would want revenge. "We're not here to kill him." I say.

Nagato glares at me. "Oh? And the rest of the Akatsuki, you killed them."

I frown, he was right. I had orchestrated their death and captures. I had trapped them away into a scroll were they couldn't be touched. Every Akatsuki member in the scroll was dead, all besides Sasori, he was the only one still alive in there.

"You people, who can't answer anything, can't do anything. Your roles are to be sacrifices for the peace I will create!" Nagato exclaims.

The front of the mechanical machine opens and a large metal receiver shoots out like a bullet. However, it would never make it to us, it was aimed for Naruto, but Sasuke slashed it with his sword, cutting the metal receiver into two. The two parts of the metal weapon fall to the ground, useless.

Sasuke glares at Nagato. "We came here because we wanted to talk to you."

"I also wanted to confirm something else." Naruto says, also glaring at the Rinnegan user.

"And what would that be?" Nagato asks, interested in what they had to say.

Naruto looks to the ground for a moment. "I wanted to confirm my own feeling when I saw the person that nearly killed my teacher and also killed my friend. I wanted to know that if I saw my enemy in front of me, what I would do."

"And?" Nagato prompted.

Naruto clenches his fists as he trembles. "I really can't forgive you, you fuckin' bastard! Even now, I want to kill you so badly I can't stop trembling!" Naruto shouts, looking at Nagato with his red, demon eyes.

Naruto went to go for Nagato, Konan jumped in front of Nagato, ready to block the attack but there was no need. I jumped in front of Naruto. Naruto's fist was just inches away from my face. Naruto glares at me, "Get out of my way Akemi-chan!"

"We didn't come here to fight, Naruto-kun." I tell him sternly.

Sasuke reaches out and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Calm down dobe."

Naruto grits his teeth, and his fist begins to shake.

"Remember what Jiraya said." I say, hoping that it would work.

Naruto eyes widen at my words and the shaking stops completely. "Ero-sensei told me that he believed a time would come when people would truly understand one another. I didn't really pay close attention to him back then. He told me that he'd entrust finding the answer to me, but I was just glad to be acknowledged as his student. Now I fully understand what he meant." The redness in Naruto's eyes disappeared and they went back to being blue as he calmed down.

"But there's still not changing that you cannot forgive me for killing Jiraya and your friend." Nagato says, sparing a glance at me. "Love and forgiveness cannot be bought with pretty words."

I shake my head. "That's where you're wrong."

Konan looks to me. "What do you mean?"

"Jiraiya is very much alive, in a coma but alive." I tell them.

Nagato seemed shocked by my words and almost a little angry. "What Jiraya-sensei was talking about was nothing more than old-fashioned idealism. Reality is far too different. You said that you'd defeat me and bring peace to this world. Even if that's just an excuse to get your revenge, just to satisfy your sense of justice, that's fine."

"We already said that we are not hear to kill you." Sasuke says, though he really wanted to kill Nagato and be done with this.

Nagato ignores the Uchiha and continues to speak. "You are not gods. Can you really believe in Jiraya-sensei's nonsense after seeing what reality is like?"

Naruto frowns. "Ever since I heard that you were once Jiraiya-sensei's student, there's been something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Nagato asks.

"If you were really Ero-sensei's student, how did you end up like this?" Naruto asks. "I know that even now you're not like the members of the Akatsuki, but I still don't know anything about you."

Sasuke speaks up. "We want to hear your story and then we will answer you."

Nagato was silent for a moment, taking in their words. He takes a deep breath and says. "Alright, I'll tell you my story of our pain."

Nagato began his tale, recounting his first two moments of pain. The first one was when his parents were murdered by Konoha ninja, which unlocked his Rinnegan and then how he killed the two ninja. He tells us how he met Yahiko and Konan and how all three had to resort to thievery to survive. After seeing Hanzo the Salamander battle the Three Sanin: Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, they set out to find the three ninja so they can be taught Ninjutsu. Nagato goes on to describe his second pain. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan were taught Ninjutsu by Jiraiya, but after he left, they grew up to start an organization, led by Yahiko, to bring peace to the Hidden Rain. Hanzo decides that Yahiko's group is a threat to his ruling and decides to kidnap Konan. Hanzo orders Nagato to kill Yahiko if he wants her to live and Yahiko sacrifices himself for Konan's sake, horrifying Nagato and forcing him into the crippled state he's in today.

"As long as mankind continues to exist, so will hatred." Nagato says, "True peace can't exist in this cursed world. Jiraiya-sensei's words are nothing more than fiction!"

I couldn't help but feel sadden at his story. I already knew his story from heart, but hearing it in person was a completely different experience. Hearing the thickness of emotion in his voice really resonated with me. Naruto seemed to share the emotions I will feeling, but Sasuke looked to be impassive as always.

"I have told you three my story." Nagato says. "Let me hear your answers."

Naruto reaches into his pouch and pulls out a book. The book was titled ' _The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja'_. It was Jiraiya's first ever book be published, though not as popular as he erotic novels. He had given Naruto this book right before he left to find Pain.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "We understand where you are coming from, but I can't forgive you." Sasuke shakes his head.

Naruto's grip on the book tightens. "But still, I can't forgive you. I really hate you for what you did to Jiraya and Akemi."

My left hand reaches out and I take his hand in mine to support him. Naruto glances at me briefly and smiled at me slightly before turning back to Nagato. I felt pressure on my right hand and look down, Sasuke had grabbed it. I look at Sasuke with confusion written on my face to find that he wasn't looking at me, I snigger to myself but don't let go of his hand.

"So, will you settle this?" Nagato asks.

Naruto squeezes my hand slightly. "But…"

Nagato and Konan look up, interested in what he was going to say.

"Ero-sensei believed in me and entrusted this to me." Naruto tells them. "So I will believe in what Ero-sensei believed in!"

Naruto looks them directly in the eyes. "That's my answer."

Nagato's eyes widen a fraction.

Sasuke sighs and relaxes slightly. "We won't kill you."

"So, you'll believe in what Jiraiya-sensei believed in, huh?" Nagato mumbles to himself.

Nagato looks to I and Sasuke. "Is that your answer too?"

Sasuke nods, not prepared to answer anymore.

"I believe in what Naruto-kun believes in." I say honestly.

"Is that supposed to mean that we should wait for you to somehow make the world a peaceful place?!" Nagato yells in outrage.

Naruto looks down to his book.

"Don't screw with me!" Nagato yells, leaning forward as much as he can. "How can you believe in what Jiraiya-sensei said at this time?! There is no such thing as true peace. As long as we exist in this world, there won't be such a thing!"

"Then I'll end this curse!" Naruto argues back. "If there's a thing such as peace, then I shall grasp it! I'll never give up!"

Those four words seemed to resonate with Nagato. "You… that's…" He stutters.

Konan looks to him with concern. "Nagato, what is it?"

"Those words that Naruto-kun said are within that book." I say glancing at the book in Naruto's hand.

Naruto looks at the book and smiled. "This is the first book that Ero-sensei wrote. He wanted to change the world with this book. On the last page, he wrote of a student who gave him the inspiration to write this book."

Nagato asks. "And who was it."

Sasuke scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? It was you."

Nagato looks to the ground, reminiscing about the past.

"The name of the main character of this book, was called Naruto." Naruto says. "I have no intention of making a scar Jiraiya's work by giving up!"

Nagato and Naruto clash eyes for a moment.

"I will become Hokage!" Naruto vows. "And when I do, I'll bring peace to Amegakure as well! Please believe in me!"

Nagato was silent for a moment before he said. "Why? How can you stand there and declare that you will never change? That you will never change, no matter the pain you face? Can you keep on believing in yourself? Can you guarantee that?!" His voice rose with every question.

"I have experienced pain too." Naruto says looking to the ground. His thoughts went back to his childhood, how everyone shunned him and made him in feel inadequate, how he was always looked down on, even in the Academy. How he nearly lost his friends to Orochimaru and then saw his best friend die.

"We all have." Sasuke says. His thoughts went back to his clan, how they were all murdered by his brother. How he was alone through his childhood because he couldn't let anyone in. How he had wanted revenge on his brother, not realising that his brother was innocent and condemning him until the truth actually came out. How he nearly fell into Orochimaru's clutches, how he was controlled by Zero and finding out that Akemi had died.

I stayed silent. I had felt pain myself, but not nearly as much as Naruto and Sasuke, and certainly not Nagato. The only pain that I experienced was dying, albeit twice. The fact I would never see my real family again still haunted me to this day, but at least I had a family. I have Haku, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi as my family. I was lucky and I appreciate it.

Naruto grips his stomach where the seal was. "And I'm keeping a huge pain inside me as well. From now on, who knows how much pain will keep on attacking me. If the main character were to change, then it would be a completely different story. It would turn into a different book than the one my sensei gave me. That's not Naruto."

Naruto smiles, "Unlike my master, I cannot write a book. Thus, the sequel will be decided on how I live my life! No matter the pain that may come, I'll go on. That's who Naruto is!"

Nagato's eyes widen for a brief second before he closes them. "If the main character changes it'll become a different story…" He repeats softly.

Nagato looks to the ground. "I am your senior student. As students of the same sensei, we should be able to understand each other. It's what I said earlier, but it was meant as a joke."

Konan looks to him.

"You're a mysterious bunch." Nagato says. "You three remind me of my old self and my team."

"Nagato." Konan mumbles.

Nagato continues to talk. "I wasn't able to believe in Jiraya. No, I wasn't able to believe in myself. However, I have a feeling that you can walk a different path that I did and face a different future."

Nagato removes his hands from the machines. "I think I shall try to believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto." He says.

Nagato makes a hand seal. **"Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"**

"Nagato, you…!" Konan shouts.

"Konan, it's alright." Nagato says looking to his friend. "I've made a new choice, a choice I had given up on."

Naruto leans over to me. "What's he doing?"

"He's bringing back everyone that he and his Paths of Pain killed." I whisper softly to Naruto, and Sasuke who I could see was listening.

Konan looks over to us. "The bearer of the Rinnegan can use all the techniques of the Six Bodies of Pain and is said to exist outside the realm of life and death. Nagato's ocular power is a technique that governs life and death, the Seventh Path."

Nagato brought his hands together and concentrated. His hands shook and sweat gathered in his forehead, making his red hair stick to it. Nagato's hair began to look dull, it went from the vibrant red to a grey-ish red until eventually it was white.

For a brief moment, I activated my Shīringu. Nagato's chakra levels were nearly all gone, if he used this jutsu then he would kill himself. I deactivate my Kekkei Genkai, not having a use for it at the moment.

Katsuyu makes her appearance by slithering out of Naruto's jacket and rests on his shoulders. "The villagers have been revived." She tells us in her soft voice.

I look at the slug, I hadn't even realised she was there.

Wait, hang on.

Does that mean everyone thinks I'm dead? Did Katsuyu pass that on to everyone?

Tsunade's gonna kill me!

Nagato looks up, "There's still time to save those I killed in Konoha. It's the least I can do to atone." After a few more moments, he stops and lets his arms drop to either side of him. Nagato was wheezing, finding it hard to breath.

I step forward. "If you want, I can help you?" I offer him.

Konan looks to her friend.

Nagato shakes his head. "I do not deserve it."

"Nagato." Konan mumbled.

Nagato shakes his head. "I do not want it!"

I take a step back, my assistance was not wanted or needed at this point.

"War brings death, wounds and pain on both sides." Nagato says, his head bowed and his white hair covering his eyes like a curtain. "There is nothing harder than accepting the death of a loved one. And so we convince ourselves that they cannot die."

Blood began to fall from Nagato's mouth, but he still continues to speak. "Especially your generation, who do not know the horrors of war."

' _But we will soon.'_ I thought to myself sombrely. The war with Madara was approaching and this time we may not win. For all I know, Zero could have been telling him the information about what will happen, meaning that this time will be harder than ever.

"You look for the meaning in death. But there is only pain and hatred, which you do not understand, that consumes you." Nagato says. "People die like trash, an everlasting hatred accompanied by a pain that cannot be healed. That is war. Naruto that is what you must go against."

Nagato looks to the book, his eyes closing as he becomes weaker. "It's as if someone planned it all, or could it be the work of God himself? I've played my part. Naruto, I truly believe that you can…" He never got to finish his sentence, he fell forward, limp and lifeless.

The paper that made the structure of the tree began to blow away with the wind as Konan released her control of it. It only took a few seconds before the paper tree was gone and there was nothing left of it.

Konan used the paper from the tree to encase Nagato and Yahiko's bodies. There was so much paper around them it reminded me of a mummy.

"Are you taking him back with you too?" Sasuke asks her.

Konan nods her head. "Yes. This Pain was created from Yahiko's corpse. He's very important to us." With her control over the paper, she lifted her hand and the paper covered corpses were lifted into the air.

"What will you do?" Naruto asks her. "I hope you don't return to the Akatsuki."

Konan replies. "I'm done with the Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were the world to me. Yahiko's dream and Nagato's dream that was my dream."

Konan looks to Naruto. "Both their dreams have been entrusted to you. You are now part of those dreams. If Nagato believed in you, so will I. Amegakure will pursue their dreams along with you."

"The name Naruto, the guts to never give up, and pain." Naruto says, "I've inherited them all from my sensei and senior student."

Konan lifted her hand and made a bouquet of flowers out of paper and gave them to Naruto. "This time, my flowers are those of hope, rather than those that wilt." Konan tells with a neutral face.

Konan looks to Sasuke and gives him a bouquet too. Sasuke looked like he didn't want to accept them, but he sighed and took the bouquet.

Konan looked to me and this time, made one single paper rose, similar to the one she was wearing in her hair. "I'm sorry." She says, referring to when she trapped Haku and Pain tried to kill him, only for me to intervene.

I laugh in good nature and smile. "Its fine, I'm alive and kicking." I decide to put the flower in my hair like Konan, carefully weaving it into my hair.

Konan returns the smile and looks at the paper admiringly. "It suits you."

"An invitation to Konoha is always there for you." I say, the smile still in place.

Konan shakes her head. "Thank you, but I must decline."

"Then a word of warning." I say, "Watch out for Toby, he isn't wasn't he says he is."

Konan looks at me with a critical look. "You're like Zero, aren't you?"

Naruto and Sasuke's expression darken slightly at the mention of his name. Ignoring them, I nod my head. "I am yes."

"I will trust your word then." Konan says, turning around and walking away with the two paper covered corpses following behind her.

Watching her leave, Sasuke says. "We better head back then."

"Yeah." Naruto says.

I, Naruto and Sasuke began our journey back to Konoha. As we walked back, I noticed that Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be struggling slightly. I opened my mouth to say something, but they both sent me looks as if to say _'don't you dare'_. I closed my mouth, but there was a look of amusement in my eyes.

Boys and their pride.

On the way back, Naruto got the idea to make a grave for Nagato and Yahiko. I thought it was a nice idea and agree to it instantly, Sasuke sighed at us but agreed nonetheless. So, deep the forest, there were separate grave each for Nagato and Yahiko that looked in the similar fashion Naruto did Jiraya's grave in the anime. Naruto put his bouquet on Nagato's grave while Sasuke put his bouquet on Yahiko.

Watching them do this, I gently touched the flower in my hair.

After Naruto was satisfied with his work, we all headed back to Konoha. As we passed a section of the forest that was filled with rocks and boulders, I look to Naruto. "Did you nearly unleash the Nine Tails?"

Naruto frowned. "I nearly did yes."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "More like twice."

My eyes widen, he nearly lost control twice!

"The first time, this teme over here was able to stop me. It was just after you died." Naruto says lowly, looking at me with a saddened look.

I look at him sadly. "I am really sorry about that."

Naruto shakes his head. "You're alive, that's all that matters."

"Just don't do it again." Sasuke sighs shaking his head.

I grin, "I promise."

Looking to Naruto, I ask him. "What stopped you the second time?"

Naruto smiled, a lethargic smile graced his face. "My dad did."

My eyes widen a fraction before returning to normal. At least Naruto had got the opportunity to speak to his dad. The next time he gets to speak to his mother, which I know he will just love. Admittedly I was kind of jealous, his dad was hot!

Just then, Naruto slips and falls to the ground. But his body never hits the ground, Kakashi appears on the scene and lets Naruto fall onto his back.

Naruto looks up. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi grins from under his mask. "Rest up, you deserve it." Kakashi hoists Naruto on his back properly so he can give him a piggyback.

Sasuke looked like he was struggling a little, I was about to offer my help, but a voice stops me.

"Need help Otouto?" Said another voice.

Sasuke looks up and sees Itachi standing there with a slight smirk on his face. Itachi was in a tree on a branch looking down at us. He was still in his ANBU gear, his gear was the only indication that he had been in a fight because it was slightly scruffy.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm fine."

Itachi sends him a hard look.

Sighing, Sasuke nods his head. "Fine." He grumbles.

Itachi smirks slightly and jumps down from the tree he was perched on. He grabs his brother's arm and throws it around his shoulder, supporting his brother.

Itachi spares me a glance. "Haku's going to kill you."

I groan. "Don't remind me."

I felt a sudden and sharp pain on my forehead. My hand immediately goes to the offended area and I glare at Itachi, he had pocked my forehead. Itachi returned my glare with an amused smirk of his own.

I saw Itachi's eyes travel to the flower on top of my head. "She likes you." Itachi says.

I send him a confused look.

"Konan was always possessive of her flowers, she didn't like it if people copied her. It shows that she likes you." Itachi tells me.

I take the flower from my head and smile at it gently before putting it back in place.

I felt someone pat my head, I look up at the offending hand messing up my hair and saw it was Kakashi. "Glad to have you back." Kakashi says, taking back his hand to support a tired Naruto on his back.

I fix my hair and smile. "Glad to be back." I made sure the flower was safe before continuing on our journey.

The walk back to Konoha was a pleasant one. Naruto seemed to regain most of his energy and started talking at a fast pace. We were so busy talking that we almost didn't realise we had made it back to Konoha. Once we got close, Kakashi let Naruto off his back and Itachi let Sasuke stand by himself.

"AKEMI!"

The next thing I know, I have a pair of arms around my waist and I'm being spun around like a ragdoll. I take in the scent, mint and metal, a weird combination of scents but it was Haku.

It was home.

I wrap my arms around Haku, feeling every emotion possible. Tears gathered in my eyes and fell freely, I nearly never got to come back. I would have had to leave without saying good bye to everyone. This could have been all ripped away from me.

Haku put me back on the ground so my feet was touching the floor, but he never let go of me. He stroked my hair and whispered. "I thought I'd lost you."

I shake my head. "Never."

I felt something wet hit my forehead, was it raining?

I look up and see Haku crying, but he was crying out of happiness with the big grin on his face. "Never scare me like that again." Haku says.

I nod my head. "I promise."

Haku smiled happily and reluctantly releases me from his bear grip, but he wasn't far. He made sure to stay by my side and never moved from there.

I took the chance to look around, I see the villagers all surrounding Naruto and Sasuke, cheering for them. Some villagers were throwing Naruto up in the air, some villagers tried to do the same to Sasuke, but the glare he gave them all made them back off and focus on Naruto.

"Akemi-chan…" I hear a soft voice.

I turn my head and see Hinata, she was staring at me with tears falling from her face and her hand over her mouth.

"Hiya Hinata-cha-"

*SLAP*

My head snapped to the side, my hand covered the now throbbing check. "Okay, ow!" I say turning back to face Hinata.

"What were you thinking?!" Hinata shouts at me, tears falling from her face at a fast pace.

"I have been asked that so many times today," I mumble to myself.

"This isn't a joke!" Hinata screams at me with anger in her eyes. "Do you realise-?!"

I cut Hinata off by hugging her, which shut her up effectively. "I'm sorry." I mumble to her. Hinata shakily returns my hug and sobs freely into my shoulder. She was whispering things like 'thank god' and 'don't ever scare me like that again'. I let her cry into my shoulder, not caring if she got snot on me, I kind of deserved it for scaring her like that. Let me tell you now, a pissed off Hinata was scary as hell.

I look to Haku and saw he was looking at us amused. _'Why didn't you help me?'_ I mouth to him.

' _You deserved it._ ' Haku mouths back.

I maturely pulled my tongue at him making him laugh.

Eventually Hinata lets go of me. I see her looking in Naruto's direction, but then she blushed and looked away.

"Go to him." I say to her.

Hinata blushes even more. "I can't."

I roll my eyes in good nature and push her in Naruto's direction. She squealed at me not to, but I ignored her.

"Well look who it is." Said another voice.

I tense slightly and turn my head to see Tsunade standing there with a miffed look on her face. I laugh nervously. "Hey, Tsunade…"

Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

Suddenly, I felt pain on my head. I yelp and hold the hurting area, I turn around and see Yukiko glaring at me, tear stains on her face and her eyes were red. She had been crying, but what for?

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Yukiko hisses, anger in her tone. I should have been slightly scared of her anger, but I couldn't help but feel a rush of affection towards her. She had been worried about me.

Tsunade grins mischievously. "Yukiko here cried as soon as she heard the news from Katsuyu."

Yukiko glares at Tsunade, "I did not!"

Tsunade leans over to me and whispers. "She totally did."

I laugh and wipe away my own tears. It was good to be back with my new family. We may not be related by blood, but the bond was still there.

"Why aren't you throttling me by the way?" I ask Tsunade cautiously.

Tsunade grins. "I think everyone has given you enough abuse for one day."

I sigh in relief.

I sneakily look over just in time to see Hinata launch herself into Naruto's arms, hugging him. Hinata's face was the reddest I had ever seen it and I thought she was going to pass out, but she managed to stay conscious. Naruto was taken a back, but there was a slight blush on his face when he hugged Hinata back.

I had to hold back a squeal, I really did.

The villagers seemed to disperse and so did the other ninjas, all heading in the direction of the destroyed Konoha. It looked like they were all helping out to clear up the mess that was left behind. I couldn't help but feel sad, all our homes had been destroyed, but I knew that it would be rebuilt and everything would be okay. There was however one building that seemed to be still standing and that was a hospital. Tsunade had said she put more protective Jutsus on the hospital, it had a few holes it the walls and looked terrible, but it was still standing. Tsunade made sure it was more protected because Jiraya had been moved to a private ward in the hospital so she wanted to keep it safe.

In the end, it was only our group left behind: Tsunade, me, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Haku, and Kakashi.

"How long will it take for it to be rebuilt?" Sasuke asks also looking at the destroyed village.

Tsunade grins. "Not too long, with everyone helping and Yamato's help it will be done in no time." Yamato could make structures out of wood, but I'm sure refashioning an ENTIRE village would tire him out.

Itachi digs into his pouch and takes out a scroll and hands it to me. "It has the Nakara Path's body in here."

"You took down the Nakara Path?" I ask, my eyes widening a fraction. Then again, Itachi was really strong so I shouldn't we too surprised.

Haku's eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh yeah I have one!" Haku digs into his pouch and takes out one, I knew that his had the Human Path in it.

Naruto digs into his pouch and takes out three scrolls. "Here are the others by the way." I wasn't surprised that Naruto had the other three. Yahiko's body had been taken away by Konan was I wasn't disappointed when I had five scrolls. I quickly seal them away with the other Akatsuki members.

That's when everyone heard a groan from under the rubble not too far away from us. Kakashi and Itachi go to investigate, they were thinking that it would be a civilian trapped underneath the rubble and couldn't get out. When the two lifted half the building away, Itachi's murderous expression gave away who it was.

It was Zero, laying on the ground.

Itachi had half the mind to throw the rubble back on him. But instead, he chose he pick Zero up from the ground and throw him over to us.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I exclaim.

"He must have been left behind after all the Pains were dealt with." Tsunade says in a level headed tone.

Haku steps forward with a kunai in hand, ready to attack Zero. It was Kakashi that had to hold him back though. At least Itachi was trying to restrain himself, which he seemed to find hard to do. Sasuke and Naruto looked just as angry to see Zero.

Zero groans again and rubs his head, he was full of cuts and bruises. He opens his eyes and sees all of us, his eyes widen and he tries to crawl away, but he ends up bumping into Itachi, who didn't look very happy to see him.

"Get up." I say.

Zero look at me. "What?"

"I said get up!" I shout.

Zero slowly gets up, "What do you want to fight?" He asks with a cocky look.

"Yes." I answer dryly.

Zero's cocky demeanour slips, he didn't look so superior anymore, and in fact he looked a little scared. "C-come on, there isn't any need. I-I'm sure you're tired after…"

"After I died." I finish for him.

Zero gulps at all the glares he was receiving. Haku goes to take a step forward, but Tsunade stops him, "I believe that Akemi should have the honour don't you?" She says looking at me with a smirk.

I return the smirk. "Gladly."

"J-just wait a mom-!" Zero shouts.

I never gave him an opportunity to finish his sentence. I appeared before him and punched him in the face sending him flying into the rubble of what was left of a house. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard the bone in his nose snap when my fist connected with his face.

Zero didn't get up from the rubble, I walk over to him and pick him up and throw him into more rubble. Like before, Zero groans and doesn't fight back. I felt myself becoming frustrated, he wasn't fighting back.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" I yell at him in agitation.

Zero spat out blood along with one of his teeth. "Because I can't." He says glaring at me.

I stare at him with an odd look. I activated my Shīringu and look at his chakra reverse. With the Shīringu I could not just only see how much chakra they had at the moment, but how much they could have. With the Shīringu I could see what they would have if they had all their chakra, and I was shocked to find out what Zero's potential was.

"Y-you have hardly any chakra." I say deactivating my Kekkei Genkai.

Zero freezes.

"What do you mean Akemi-chan?" Naruto asks me.

I look to Naruto and everyone else, they were all looking at me confused. "If he was to have full chakra, he would have the same amount as a Genin." I tell them with a confused look. Zero had acted like he was powerful the whole entire time, had he been bluffing the entire time?

Everyone looked to Zero, who was glaring at me with hatred.

"What?" Zero spat at us, "You think that with a power like mine the Akatsuki would really train me up?"

"Watch your tone." Haku hisses at Zero with venom laced in his tone.

Zero flinches at his tone.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The Akatsuki isn't all great like Fanfiction makes it out to be." Zero sneers with an unhappy look.

Naruto looks confused. "What's Fanfiction?"

I look away from Naruto quickly and pretend I never heard that question.

Itachi speaks up. "The Akatsuki would have seen him with a threat with his powers, they would have made sure he was weak so they could control him." Itachi glares at Zero, remembering who he put his brother under mind control.

Zero scoffs. "They wouldn't train me, and if I tried to train myself then I would be in trouble."

"Why take control of Sasuke?" Kakashi asks him

Zero looked like he was going to refuse to answer him, but after seeing all our glares, he sighs and answers him. "I took him because I wanted him to fight Naruto, that way when the invasion did happen, Naruto would more than likely be weakened and possibly weaker to defeat. But I didn't count on my control being broken." Zero glares at me, like this was all my fault.

Ignoring his glares, I ask him. "Who is your spy?"

Zero glares at me and refused to answer.

I kneel down so I was now to his level. Zero hadn't moved from his position from sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. Zero still wore his Akatsuki cloak, even though it was ripped and ruined, it looked like the hood had been completely torn off.

"Listen here, Zero." I say to him in a steel-like tone.

I had Zero's full attention.

"No one here likes you." I say dryly causing him to flinch, "They would much rather kill or torture you and I am the only one here who is likely to here you out. I doubt that even I can hold them back for long, so you better get talking."

Zero casts nervous glances to everyone else before turning back to me. "Fine." He mumbled lowly with a bit of reluctance.

I nod my head standing up to my normal height. "Now, who is this spy?" I ask again. Surely Zero know the identity of the spy, they've been passing information onto each other for god knows how long.

"I don't know." Zero answers with a shrug.

I felt my eye twitch in irritation.

Itachi comes forward, a kunai in hand.

"Wait!" Zero shouts holding his arms out.

I look to Itachi and send him a pleading look, Itachi didn't look happy but he backed off making Zero sigh in relief.

I look back to Zero. "What do you mean you don't know? You've been corresponding with each other haven't you?"

Zero nods, "Yeah sure we have, but they always where a hood so I can never make them out. If they're not speaking to me then they speak to _him_." He hisses that word with some venom in his tone.

My eyes widen, he was referring to Madara. He was alive now and for who knows how long. Was he at full power now? Was he stronger? How much has Zero told him?

"What about a voice, is it male or female?" Tsunade asks.

Zero sneers at me.

Haku steps forward, kunai in hand.

"Okay! Okay!" Zero yells out.

I look to Haku like I did Itachi and send him a pleading look to stop. Haku stops, not looking happy that he didn't get to hurt Zero.

Zero sighs. "The voice is female."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asks, he wasn't too sure he could trust Zero's word.

Zero nods his head. "I'm sure."

"How often is the spy there?" Sasuke asks.

Zero shrugs. "Once a week or so. It mainly depends when she can get out of the village."

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask him. This had been on my mind for ages, what did I do? I treated everyone kindly back in my world, I wasn't unkind to many people, and that was usually girls that used to bully me in junior school. I don't remember being unkind to a boy though. Zero acted as though he knew me, but I don't know him.

Zero sneers at me. "How ignorant are you?"

"Watch it." Sasuke growls.

I look at Zero. "Did I know you back in my old life?" I ask him.

Zero scoffs. "As if you don't remember me."

I look at him confused, I didn't know who he was at all.

Zero looks up and sees my confused expression. His eyes widen and his mouth drops slightly. "Y-you don't remember me, do you?"

"That's what she's been saying idiot." Sasuke sneers at him.

Zero flinches at Sasuke's tone.

"What was your name?" I ask him.

Zero looks at me and sighs. "Thomas Sutcliffe." The way Zero was looking at me was like he expected me to remember him from his name.

But no bells rang.

I still didn't know him.

"Doesn't ring a bell." I tell him honestly.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Zero shouts at me.

"Watch your tone boy." Itachi glares at him.

Tsunade calls me name, making me look in her direction. "Are you sure you don't remember him?" Tsunade asks me.

I shake my head. "I have no idea who he is."

"I sat beside you for four years! How could you not remember me?!" Zero shouts in anger.

Everyone looks at Zero, including me in confusion.

Zero runs a hand through his hair. "We went to high school together. In academic review we would sit next to each other, just like in English, Maths and Science!"

I looked at him intently, trying to remember someone with Zero's description, but I came up with zilch. To be honest, my memory of my old life was starting to fade much to my disappointment. I could remember what happened in the Naruto anime very clearly, but not my other memories, some of my other memories were fuzzy at best.

"That doesn't explain why you hate me." I say.

Zero looks at me with an angry expression. "It's because you were always better than me in _EVERYTHING_! Everyone praised you, and said you had potential! I thought that after you died I would get the recognition I deserved, but I didn't!"

I stayed silent, letting him rant.

"All everyone ever talked about was you!" Zero gives me a scathing look. Then it turned sombre, "Then I died and was given the option to choose a world of my liking. I was going to choose this world anyway, it had been my favourite anime, but then I saw YOU were here!" He yells and points at me accusingly.

Zero clenches his fists. "I saw you did all the thing I wanted to do. You had even taken over my favourite anime and that was unforgivable. You had already ruined my other life I certainly wasn't going to let you ruin this one!"

"And your Guardian Angel was Michael, let me guess?" I ask already knowing the answer to this.

Zero nods his head. "He had a plan and I liked it. I would get to ruin your life and get everything you had, sounded perfect to me." Zero grins evilly, "And I nearly succeeded."

Zero smiled. "When I saw you die, that was the happiest I've ever been."

Haku stepped forward, anger shining in his eyes. Tsunade sent him a look that made him stop. We had all listened to his story and to say none of us were impressed was an understatement. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be trying to hold themselves back while Kakashi and Itachi seemed eerily calm.

"You were meant to die though and never come back." Zero hissed at me as though it was all my fault.

"I would have yes," I say, "My soul was nearly put to rest forever."

I felt eyes on my back and I knew that I would have to explain to everyone what went on.

"What you've done has been unforgivable." I say calmly, "and I cannot forgive what you've done."

Zero scoffed. "Like I need your forgiveness."

I punched him, hearing another crack of his nose again. Zero cried out and held his nose as it bled heavily. I kick him in the shoulder were I saw he had a slash wound, Zero yelped in pain and fell onto his back in pain.

"You don't deserve this second life." I hiss at him.

Zero looks at me with a pleading look. "No, no please don't kill me!"

I smile at him mockingly. "I have a special place for you right here." I say getting out a scroll. His eyes widen when he realised what was going to happen. He cried to crawl away, but I activated my Shīringu and sealed him within a scroll making sure to put him away with the other Akatsuki members.

"He got a better fate that I would have given him." Tsunade snorted causing us to all laugh and agree with her.

Naruto grins. "Now let's go help rebuild Konoha!"

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

To say explaining to everyone what had happened when I died was easy would be a lie. Either someone had questions (Naruto) or there were sounds of anger (Sasuke and Haku). But eventually I explained to everyone in our group the situation, of course Shikamaru and Hinata also wanted answers and I gave them it. The conversation got very awkward though when Naruto asked me what Fanfiction was. I point blank refused to answer that question.

Other villages had heard of our misfortune and had come to help us, Suna was the first to come and help us which was very much appreciated. I even got to see Temari again, she told me she didn't hold a grudge against me for turning her baby brother down, which I still felt very guilty about by the way.

I was helping around the hospital a lot too, they needed as much help as they could get. A lot of people got injured in the invasion, civilian and ninja alike and needed to be treated. I was helping around with giving out the medication when Haku came into the hospital and found me.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" I ask looking at him confused.

Him, Naruto and particularly Sasuke had been extra protective and wouldn't let me out of their sight at first. It had only been two days since I had been revived and they've nearly been glued to my side ever since. However, there was a rule that they wouldn't bug me when I was working in the hospital, which I currently at now.

Haku grins at me. "Don't worry, I'm just here to show you the house plans."

I and Haku had been asked to do our house plan just like everyone else in the village. This was so it was done to how it was beforehand, and it could be done right. Haku handed me the paper and I had a look at it. Our apartment had a smallish kitchen, two bedrooms, one bathroom and a medium sized living room which I loved dearly. I nearly handed the paper back to Haku when an idea struck me.

With a grin on place on my face, I grab a pen nearby and made some alterations to the house plan. When I was done, I showed them to Haku.

Haku's eyes widen and a grin appears on his face. "It's a perfect idea." He says to me patting my head. I swipe his hand away and fix my now messed up hair and the paper rose.

Five days later and the whole village had been rebuilt. It was all thanks to other village's ninja, our own and Yamato. He was exhausted after everything was done.

I, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi all stood outside mine and Haku's new place. On the plan I had changed it from an apartment to a house. I and Haku now had a bigger place which I was very happy with. I loved the cosy apartment, but it was a bit small with the amount of people we have over.

The house was a two story building, the outside was painted a natural beige and white colour. But it was what inside I wanted to see the most. Inside there was a big living room with about three couches, they were all formed into a square though and the fourth edge was where the television was and there was a coffee table in the middle. Past the couches was a sliding patio door that led to a large garden so we could train. The kitchen was bigger and there was a larger table to each dinner at. There was also a downstairs bathroom next to the kitchen. Upstairs there was four bedrooms another bathroom.

Naruto looks confused. "Why are there four bedrooms, you don't need that many?"

I and Haku share a glance. Both I and Haku were excited to tell him the news and we were silently debating who got to ask him.

Haku speaks first. "Naruto, we may need the extra room depending on what you say to the next question." Haku says with a grin.

Naruto looks confused, while Sasuke and Itachi seemed to have clicked on and both wore identical smirks on this faces while sharing a look.

"Naruto-kun, how would you like to live here?" I ask, looking a little nervous. I would love for Naruto to come live with us officially, he spent enough time here anyway and hardly went back to his much so I thought that this may be a good idea.

Naruto was silent for a moment, his eyes widened and was looking at us in shock.

Seeing his reaction, the nervousness spiked. "I mean I never liked the thought of you living on your own, so I thought-"

Naruto cuts me off by pulling me to into a hug. "I'd love to!" Naruto exclaims, a large grin on his face.

Haku grabs Naruto's arm. "You get to pick your room first then." With that, Haku and Naruto ran up the stairs to pick his bedroom. This left with me alone with both Uchiha's.

"What's the other room for?" Itachi asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "In case you and Sasuke ever stay the night, there's two single beds in one room." In all the three room there was a double bed, but there was one with two single beds just in case.

A devious grin makes its way onto my face. "Unless you want to share with Naruto-kun." I say directing this question to Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at me confused. "Why would I share with that dobe?"

I put my arms behind my back, trying to look innocent. "Well you've already made it to first base with them."

"Oh?" Itachi's eyebrow arches as he looks at his brother.

Sasuke turns a violent shade of red. "AKEMI!"

I ran out the house with Sasuke hot on my heels. The sounds of my laughter and Sasuke yelling at me echoed throughout the newly rebuilt village.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **I know that it's been long awaited for Zero to get his but handed to him and here it is!**

 **And there's been a clue to who the spy is, any more guesses?**

 **Hope you liked it and thank you to everyone that has reviewed!**


	14. Kage Summit

Kage Summit

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I'll keep you guys posted on who the viewers think is the spy.**

 **Asura: 1**

 **Yukiko: 3**

 **The Elders: 4**

 **Sakura: 8**

 **Sai: 2**

 **Haku: 2**

 **Haku's fangirl: 3**

 **Konohamaru: 1**

 **Akemi: 1**

 **Michael: 1**

 **Masa Rika: 1**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _Opening my eyes, I was welcomed to brightness, a brightness that would have made me wince if I wasn't already used to it. I had entered this room so many times that I was almost thankful for the brightness. And the best thing was that I wasn't even dead this time. Nora stood in front of me looking relaxed, much better from the state I saw her in over a week ago._

" _Hello Jane." Nora greets me with a smile._

 _I return the smile. "Nora, who's everything been?"_

 _The smile widens. "Things have been good, Michael himself is now under trial." Nora tells me with a happy glint dancing in her eyes._

 _I felt myself relax. "So he won't be able to interfere." I had felt relieved when I hadn't heard from Michael for years after the whole nearly getting kidnapped but a paedophile, but then I found out why. He had got himself a champion and he definitely wasn't leaving me alone, he was just letting his champion do his dirty work. But luckily Zero wouldn't be bothering me or anyone else anymore._

" _And to say Rachel isn't perusing this case with a vengeance would be a lie also." Nora says, amusement in her eyes._

 _My reply to her was a bigger smirk. When Rachel had found out that Michael had been using her she was pissed. She looked ready to drag him down to 'hell' where he belonged._

" _Akemi-chan!"_

 _I look around, looking for the voice but I couldn't find it anywhere. The only people that were in the room was myself and Nora, but that voice sounded familiar. I look to Nora. "Did you hear that?" I ask her with a confused look._

 _Nora grins. "It would seem as though you are wanted." With a click of her finger, my vision went dark._

 **NARUTO SHIPPDEN**

"Akemi-chan! Wake up!"

I groan coming back into consciousness. I was laying in my bed with my duvet cover over my head, attempting to drown out the sound of Naruto trying and succeeding to wake me up. Last night had been a late night at the hospital and I didn't end up back here until two in the morning. To say all I wanted was to sleep was a major understatement.

"Come on Akemi-chan!" Naruto shouts again, this time it sounded closer.

"Go away Naruto-kun!" I roll over so my back was facing him, trying to get as much sleep as I could.

Naruto never replied, in fact it went silent, which was unnerving. I roll back over and peak from underneath my duvet, Naruto wasn't in my room anymore. Sighing, I felt myself relax and went to go back to sleep. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard a scream.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

My eyes snap open just as the duvet were snatched from me, I tried to pull it back but it was no use, Naruto had made three clones and the four of them were all pulling at my duvet, trying to get it away from me, which they succeeded with. With the duvet gone, the cold hit me immediately causing me to shiver and curl up into a ball. I hear Naruto exhale roughly and a few pops, indicating that he got rid of his clones.

"Why are you so stubborn in the morning?!" Naruto exclaims at me.

"Why are you so loud?" I snap back at him, still curled into my ball.

The room fell silent again. Had I said something bad? Feeling guilty I look up to see where Naruto was, he was standing right in front of me bed looking down at the ground.

"Hey Naruto-kun-"

Naruto pounced on me, pinning me to the bed as tickled me. I screech trying to get him off me but it was no use, he had me trapped. I now fully regretted telling him and Sasuke about me being ticklish, but what I didn't tell them was that my hips were my weak point, tickle me there and I will give up immediately.

"Get up Akemi-chan!" Naruto smirks deviously as he tickled me on my neck. I crammed my neck to my shoulders, trying got get away from him but it wasn't working.

Laughing with tears running down my face, I answer him. "N-ne-ver!"

Naruto's grin became more mischievous as his hands travelled down to my hips. I screech louder and this time manage to kick him off me. Naruto landed on the ground, exclaiming as he did so. I lay on my bed, catching my breath.

"Dobe you were meant to wake her up, not the whole neighbourhood." Sasuke says, appearing at my open door. He was looking at Naruto with a blank look, but there was annoyance gleaming in his eyes.

Naruto sits up from the ground and grins sheepishly. "Sorry."

Sasuke sighs and his gaze shifts to me and he freezes, a blush appearing on his face as he looks away immediately.

Breathlessly, I sit up and stretch. Naruto had made sure that I wouldn't be getting any sleep now so I decided that it was best I get up now. I look down and see that my top was askew, Naruto had probably accidentally pulled it down in the tickle fight. I fix my top so my pink lace bra wasn't on show. It was weird, but I couldn't sleep without a bra, I had always done it even back in my old world if I remember correctly.

Sasuke reached out and dragged Naruto out of the room, making sure he didn't look in my direction. "Come on dobe." Sasuke mutters, looking at the floor.

Naruto looks confused "Why teme?!"

Sasuke ignores Naruto and continued to drag him from my room by the neck of his jacket. Sasuke closed my door behind him without another word and continued to drag Naruto down the stairs, I heard Naruto scream on the way.

Grinning at their behaviour I get up and fix my room, Naruto had messed it up when he made some clones. After going through my morning routine and getting dressed I head down stairs. Much to my relief, Itachi was in the kitchen cooking, Haku was sitting in the living room pouting. Itachi must have made him sit there with the way Haku's arms were also crossed.

"Good morning." I greet them with a smile.

Itachi sent me a side glance. "More like afternoon."

I look to the clock and he was right, it was twelve o'clock in the evening. "I didn't realise it was that late." I say.

"Naruto wanted to wake you up straight away, but we let you have a lie in." Haku tells me with a gentle smile.

That reminded me, I needed to get that jerk back for tickling me awake, a devious plan comes to mind. When I was back in my old world, my mother gave me some advice. It was to not get your revenge straight away because you could be thinking irrationally, but to wait. Think of the plan and bide your time because it's more than likely the person would have forgotten and won't realise that you've done it.

Good things comes to those who wait.

Haku's eyes light up when he remembers something. "Imouto tell him that I can cook!" Haku points to Itachi with an accusing glare.

"You can't." Itachi tell him bluntly.

Haku looks to me, waiting for me to back him up.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

Itachi sees that I am struggling and comes into help. "How was the shift at the hospital?" He asks, continuing to cook.

"Yeah, how was it?" Haku asks, completing forgetting about the previous conversation.

I felt myself relax. "It was great, but exhausting." I tell them with a grin.

"Well don't push yourself too hard." Haku says to me, concern in his eyes.

I wave him off. "I'll be fine."

Looking around, I don't see Naruto or Sasuke anywhere. "Where are they by the way?" I ask Itachi, he would surely know the location of his brother. After the incident with Zero taking control of Sasuke, Itachi made sure to keep track of his younger brother. It was weird, I don't remember Sasuke being such a damsel in distress in the anime.

"Back yard, they're sparing." Itachi say. As if to confirm what he was saying, I heard Naruto and Sasuke yelling at each other from the back yard along with a few explosions and crashes.

I nod my head.

A few minutes later, Itachi plated up our lunch, but it was breakfast to me. The smell must have wafted outside because both Naruto and Sasuke came in and sat down with us. Itachi and Haku sat at each end of the table, I sat closest to Haku, Naruto sat beside me and Sasuke sat the closest to Itachi.

As we ate, Itachi spoke. "Tsunade-sama wants to see us after this."

Naruto looks up from his lunch. "What for?" Itachi had been reinstated ANBU captain after the village had been rebuilt. The Elder's seemed to put up a lot of resistance saying that he wasn't reliable and we needed someone better. But quite frankly no one really listened to them and Tsunade appointed Itachi back to his position.

Why would she need to see us though? I threw my mind back as I ate, trying to remember what happened next in the anime.

Then it clicked.

The Kage Summit.

I look to Itachi and he nods at me, he knew that I knew.

If the Kage Summit was upon us then that means the Five Kages will be going to the Land of Iron where the Samurai's reside. In the anime the Raikage called the meeting because he wanted to deal with Sasuke, who was a rogue ninja and had captured his brother, Killer B. Danzo was also appointed the Sixth Hokage and tried to manipulate Mifune, luckily though Danzo had been dealt with and was now dead. Danzo had been put into a special scroll made by Yukiko and gifted to Itachi and Sasuke for safe keeping.

In the anime, Tsunade was in a coma because of how much chakra she expressed to give to Katsuyu to heal everyone. That could have happened this time around, but luckily Yukiko was there to heal her and give Tsunade more chakra so she didn't push herself way past her limit. Tsunade was still slightly weak, it had only been eight days since the village had been rebuilt and she hadn't fully recovered yet, but at least she wasn't in a coma.

The war was coming though, with this meeting that means the Allied Forces will be made. This way we can fight against the remaining Akatsuki members: Madara, Obito, Zetsu and Kisame. Kisame was still alive for now. We hadn't been able to locate him, it's like he's in hiding. It was either that or the spy has informed him to stay low.

We still didn't know who the spy was which was infuriating. I hated that I couldn't trust people. Once the spy was found it would make everything better. Zero hadn't given us much information, other than the fact the spy was female we had nothing else.

The war was so close though.

"We'll find out when we get there." Haku says, reassuring Naruto and pulling me out of my inner monologue.

After finishing our meal, we headed out to Tsunade office. Along the way, villagers were waving at Naruto, who returned the exchange fully. Even some girls were looking at Naruto admirably which Naruto didn't seem to notice in the slightest. Some villagers tried to wave and talk to the youngest Uchiha but all they received was a glare. Girls seemed to find this attractive though and squealed.

"Looks like you have more fangirl huh?" I say to Sasuke, a grin on my face.

Sasuke grumbled.

We reached the Hokage tower and knocked on Tsunade's door. Once Tsunade gave us permission to enter, we opened the door and stepped through and closed the door behind us. Tsunade sat behind her desk, her elbows on the desk and her finger entwined, she looked serious.

Once the door was closed, Tsunade looks to us. "A Kage Summit is being called." Tsunade tells us.

Naruto eyebrows furrow. "What's that?"

Kakashi appears on the window frame and answers his student. "It is a meeting of all the Kage's to discuss matters affecting their respective countries and the world at large." Kakashi says with his perverted book still in hand.

Tsunade nods her head. "He is correct."

"There's more, isn't there?" Haku asks with a blank look. He had observed Tsunade's body language, she was tense and serious, it was a big give away that something was wrong.

Tsunade sighs deeply and closes her eyes. "There is. I have to attend the Summit with two escorts."

"Which is normal procedure." Itachi says with his usual blank look.

Tsunade opens her eyes. "But I also have to bring Uchiha Sasuke along with me." Tsunade says, watching our reactions.

Everyone looked confused and slightly shocked. Haku's eyebrows were furrowed, Itachi's eyebrow was arched, Naruto was looking incredulous, Sasuke looked impassive as always and I was biting my lip, worried of what was going to happen.

"Why me?" Sasuke asks looking confused.

I look to Tsunade. "By the Raikage's request let me guess." I say with a blank expression.

Tsunade nods her head at me with a grim look.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Naruto exclaims with a confused look.

I turn to Sasuke. "Sasuke, when you were controlled by Zero, did you capture Killer B?" I ask him. In the anime, Sasuke had been sent by Obito/Toby to go and bring in Killer B to get the Eight Tails and Sasuke thought he had been successful. What Sasuke didn't know was that in the anime Killer B had managed to get away from him without Sasuke noticing until Obito told him. However, this time around Zero also knew this, so the question is did he come up with a new plan and did Killer B managed to get away.

Sasuke nods his head. "I did yes." Regret shines in his eyes for a moment and then disappears.

"The Raikage and Killer B brothers and he will want revenge on Sasuke for capturing his brother. In what I know, Sasuke was a rogue ninja so he was anyone's to kill, but now he's a member of Konoha and not a rogue ninja." I explain to them.

Tsunade inhales deeply. "The Raikage will want me to punish him or hand him over."

"But that's not going to happen, right?" Haku asks, looking at Itachi in concern. Itachi didn't look happy in the slightest. If someone looked at Itachi, they would have thought him to be calm but it was his eyes that showed how angry he was.

Naruto interjects. "But Sasuke was under the control of that bastard, it wasn't his fault."

"But no one knows that." Kakashi points out, "only we know the real truth."

"Why don't we tell them the truth then?" I say casing everyone to look at me. "Why don't we tell them the truth about me and Zero?"

Tsunade cuts in immediately. "Because if we tell them that part of the story there could be war. They would want you Akemi." Tsunade says looking at me.

"They will think you have knowledge of everything and fight for you." Itachi says, thinking about the situation calmly.

"They could also accuse Konoha of withholding information." Haku says with some thought.

My lips curl inward. Okay so that idea was off the table, but I could see what they mean. The other Village Leaders could want me because they believe that I will know what happens and would fight for that. Knowledge is power, it's always the smartest ninja that survives. They would believe that Konoha has an unfair advantage and accuse them which could possibly cause more war. If that happens, there is no way that the Allied Forces would be made. The only other Kage that knew about me was Gaara, but I knew that I could trust him.

"It says that once there, Sasuke's fate will be decided. In a sense he will be put on trial." Tsunade informs us.

"And if found innocent?" I ask.

"Then he will be safe." Tsunade answers me.

Naruto asks with uncertainty. "And if found guilty?"

Tsunade purses her lips together before answering. "Then my hands will be tied and there will be nothing that I can do."

Silenced consumed the room. Tsunade looked grim and not too happy, she would have to fight Sasuke's corner and there was a possibility that she may not win it. The Raikage was known for his impatience and he would certainly want revenge for his brother.

"I will be leaving later today, and I will be taking Yukiko and Haku with me as my escorts." Tsunade says looking to Haku.

Haku didn't look to happy about this after hearing he would be with Yukiko. He had spent three years with the woman and his opinion of her hasn't changed in the slightest. Haku was about to protest but Tsunade sent him a warning look, her decision was final.

"Why wouldn't Itachi be going?" I ask looking at the older Uchiha.

"I am a family member of the person being accused, I would be too emotionally involved." Itachi answers me with a blank stare. He didn't look to happy about it but he hid his emotions well.

I nod my head.

Tsunade's gaze turns to Sasuke. "You will also be coming with us."

Sasuke wordlessly nods his head.

"Can we come?" Naruto asks with an innocent look.

"I don't think that's best Naruto." Haku tells him with a gentle tone.

Naruto pouts. "Why?"

Kakashi answers. "If a Tsunade has more than two escorts it will set off the other Kage's thinking that she will be trying to overpower them."

Haku interjects. "And since you're are only Chunin it could be seen as an insult, it would be saying that we are stronger in a sense."

"But it's not like we're normal Chunin really." Naruto comments, a cheeky grin on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help but scoff at that with an amused look.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

After leaving Tsunade's office, Itachi and Sasuke decided that they wanted to train together and Haku needed to make preparations for the trip so he was back at our house. Naruto and I decided to go for ramen, well more like Naruto was dragging me there.

As we passed the lake, I sigh and say. "It's too bad about Sasuke, eh?"

Naruto nods his head and sighs along with me. "Sasuke doesn't deserve this." We both thought that it wasn't Sasuke's fault, it was Zero if anyone's.

My head perked up when I felt two chakra signatures to the side of us.

"How about telling us what you know about Sasuke?" Demands a new voice, the voice sounded feminine and very hostile.

Naruto and I stop walking and we both look in the direction of the voice. There were two ninja in front of us, both from Kumogakure by their Hitaiate. One was female which I identified as Karui. Karui is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. She is wearing a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She was also carrying a long sword on her back.

The second ninja which was male, I identified as Omoi. Omoi is a young, dark-skinned Kumogakure ninja with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. He is also carrying a long sword on his back and has a lollipop in his mouth.

I glare at them. "And why should we tell you?" I hadn't expected them to appear, I thought we had missed them but apparently not.

Karui returns my glare. "It sounds like he's a close friend of yours that's why."

"Not like it's any of your business." I say, not looking away or giving in, I was silently challenging her.

Karui sneers and swings her sword at me. Before it could hit me, I grabbed my Sai and blocked the sword. I relax slightly, letting her come closer before sending a kick her way, but Omoi grabbed my leg. Naruto jumps forward and attacks Omoi with a kunai but misses. I push Karui back just in time as Omoi swings his sword and tries to cut me.

Naruto made his hand seals. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Naruto's clones appeared in time to grab Omoi's sword so he couldn't hit me.

Karui rolled over Omoi's back with her sword in hand, trying to get to me. "Don't kill them." Omoi warns his teammates, knowing what she was like.

"I know." She says as she flips her sword over to the blunt side of the blade and was swinging towards me. Using my Sais I blocked her sword again before jumping over her and landing behind her, she looks at me with a smug look as though I had missed.

I return the smirk making her looked confused. Karui looks down and sees that I had cut some of her red hair, it wasn't much and was only a few strands. If I really wanted to hurt her then I could have easily, she left her back completely defenceless.

"You bastard!" Karui yells in anger.

"Stay on your toes dearie." I taunt her, the smirk still on my face.

I jump over her again and grab Naruto away from Omoi. I send Naruto a look which he sees, we then jump away from Omoi and Karui so they couldn't attack us freely.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asks them calmly. He was watching their every move in case they did decide to attack again.

Omoi answers us. "You guys were talking about Sasuke earlier, weren't you? Tell us what you know!" He demands us with a fierce look.

"And why should we?" I ask with an eyebrow arched. I knew why they were here in the anime, but the letter in Tsunade's office said that Sasuke's fate would be decided that the Five Kage meeting, so what are they doing here?

"That bastard kidnapped our master!" Karui shouts out in anger, "He could be dead for all we know!"

I and Naruto look at each other. I discreetly shake my head, telling him not to listen to them. It was a complete possibility that Killer B could be dead, but I doubt it. I have faith that he would have found a way to get out of the situation. Not even Zero can predict what Killer B would do. When Sasuke was under the control of Zero and joined the Akatsuki, Tsunade made sure that his name wouldn't appear in the Bingo Books or that he be classed as a Rogue Ninja.

Omoi points at us accusingly. "We've already received permission to eliminate him! We _will_ have our revenge." Omoi vows, the emotion thick in his voice.

"We'll take the Uchiha down!" Karui promises, looking just as fierce as Omoi.

Naruto observes them. "And what would you want to know?"

I spare Naruto a glance.

They relax slightly, thinking that we had given in. "Tell us everything you know about Sasuke." Karui demands more calmly this time, however her sword was still raised and pointing at us. "Not just his style of Ninjutsu and powers, we want everything you've got on the Akatsuki and Sasuke's team, including the information on their pasts."

I step forward slightly. "There's just one problem with your plan."

Karui glares at me. "What?"

"The Raikage didn't sent you, did he?" I say looking at them calmly. What I was saying was a bluff, I didn't know this for certain. But going by the letter we received I would take a guess and try and see if I was right, maybe I could bluff our way out of this.

It paid off.

Both Karui and Omoi tensed at my words.

I had been right.

Naruto looks at them with suspicion. "What are you _really_ here for?"

Karui and Omoi share a look before turning back to us. "How do you know we aren't telling the truth?" Omoi asks cautiously.

"We have just been a meeting with our Hokage informing us of the situation. Uchiha Sasuke is not to be touched because his fate will be decided at the meeting." Naruto answers them calmly.

I send them a look. "Does your Raikage even know you're here?"

"Of course he knows we're here!" Karui yells out.

"He just doesn't know you're here to get intel about Sasuke." I finish for them with a blank look.

Karui and Omoi send each other slightly guilty looks.

"You said you wanted revenge?" Naruto asks.

"Of course!" Karui exclaims.

"Well you're looking at the wrong person." I tell them with a blank look. "Sasuke was under the control of an Akatsuki member called Zero."

Omoi speaks up. "Where can we find Zero then?"

"He's already been dealt with." Naruto tells them.

Karui and Omoi didn't seem to like this, they didn't look very happy that they wouldn't be getting their revenge.

Naruto asks. "You're teacher was Killer B, the eight tails, right?"

Omoi and Karui look slightly surprised that he knew this. "Yes." Omoi replies, caution laced in his tone, it was obvious he didn't trust us.

"Then he is more than likely alive. The Akatsuki need him alive." Naruto tells them honestly.

Karui look to Omoi with slight glee in her eyes. "See! I knew he was alive!"

"There is also a possibility that he was able to get away, that he managed to escape capture." I tell them.

Omoi grins cheerfully. "I knew he wouldn't get captured so easily."

"Is that all then?" Naruto asks, looking a little cautious.

Karui and Omoi look to each other and nod, agreeing with each other. They look back to us, "Sure." Omoi says.

"But if we find out that you're lying-" Karui threaten, but I cut her off.

"If you finish that sentence I swear I will go to our Hokage and tell her about this little incident." I hiss at them, feeling my temper begin to slip.

Karui looked like she was going to argue, but Omoi grabs her shoulders, stopping her. "Thank you. Come on Karui." Omoi mutters, dragging his protesting teammate away.

Naruto and I watched them go and didn't relax until we couldn't see them. Naruto looks to me, "Can we go and get some ramen now?"

I nod my head. "I think we need it."

Naruto and I begin our journey to the ramen stand that Naruto loved so much. Just to be cautious, I checked for any chakra signatures, particularly Karui and Omoi's signatures. They weren't anywhere near us which I was thankful for, just knowing that they were farther away made me relax fully.

"Hey Akemi-chan?" Naruto says breaking me away from my thoughts.

I look to the Jinchuuriki. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sends me an innocent look which immediately made me cautious. "What happened in the old time line?" He asks me.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Why would you want to know?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

Still looking at him with a narrowed gaze, I answer his question. "You try to convince the Raikage not to kill Sasuke to which you are unsuccessful at." I say.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "That's it!"

"No." I say automatically. I knew what was happening in Naruto's mind, he was thinking he was going to convince the Raikage not to want to prosecute Sasuke.

Naruto pouts. "But why?!"

"Because it would be useless Naruto-kun!" I exclaim. "He wouldn't listen!"

A determined look crosses the Uzumaki face. "Then I'll make him listen!"

I groan and burrow my face in my hands. Why did he have to be like this?! Sometimes I wished Naruto wouldn't be so impulsive, but he wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't. It wasn't just because it would fail though that I didn't want Naruto going, it was because Toby was going to be there. Sure, we have had run-ins with them a few times now, but that was when there was a mission involved, Toby was going to speak with Naruto and who knows what else he was going to try and do.

If we aren't careful, Toby could capture Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, if we go then there will be a high chance we bump into someone from the Akatsuki." I tell him with a serious look.

Naruto nods his head. "I understand."

I shake my head. "No, you don't understand Naruto-kun. This member isn't who he says he is and he's a lot stronger."

Naruto went silent.

I was silently hoping that Naruto would reconsider and not want to go.

"I don't care, I still want to go." Naruto says, the determination glittering in his eyes. Naruto looked to me then, a pleading look in his eyes for me to come with him.

I sigh. "Fine."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered throwing his hands in the air.

"But you're paying for the ramen." I say jogging away from Naruto when I could see the ramen stand.

"Hey!"

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

After ramen we headed back to our house and packed. Tsunade, Haku and Yukiko had already left for the Summit and I had already placed a tracker on Karui. On the way back, I and Naruto had seen them come out of Konoha Library and I took the chance to place a tracker on her. In the anime, Yamato placed seeds on the ground and Karui embedded them into her shoes, but he isn't coming so we couldn't do that.

I knew they would be leaving soon, I could tell that from the tracker I placed on Karui, but Naruto said he needed to so something first.

I looked at the clock, if we didn't make a move soon then we wouldn't be able to catch up with them and we'd risk missing the Raikage. I already had the cloak on that would protect me from the harsh weather from the Land of Iron, Naruto had his too.

"Akemi." Said a familiar voice.

I turn my head and see Itachi standing at the door, which he had opened. Both Sasuke and Itachi had keys to our house so they could come in when they pleased, it was easier than answering thr door, they practically lived here anyway.

"Hiya Itachi." I greet him with a smile.

Itachi's eyes travel to my backpack and cloak. "Where are you going?" He asks with an arched brow.

I avoid his gaze.

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're going after them, aren't you?"

"Well Naruto-kun wants to try and convince the Raikage to not convict Sasuke." I say with a guilty look, but I still avoided Itachi's gaze. I don't know why but Itachi was making me feel guilty and we hadn't even left yet.

Itachi turns around and goes to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. I hope that he wasn't going to tattle on us to stop I and Naruto from going, I don't thing I and Naruto would be able to avoid a barrage of ANBU after us.

Itachi turns his head and looks to me. "I'm coming with you."

My eye widen. "Really?!"

"Like I'd let you do something stupid and dangerous on your own." Itachi smirks slightly and walks away to go and pack.

I sigh in relief, at least we would have someone strong when we saw Toby. I wonder who would win a fight between the two.

Itachi didn't take long to pack, he was there and back within seven minutes and he too had a cloak on. "Where's Naruto?" Itachi asks reappearing in my house.

I open my mouth to answer, but someone beats me to it.

"I'm back!" Naruto announces loudly. He sees Itachi and freezes slightly looking apprehensive. He had thought that same as me, that Itachi would stop us.

"He's coming with us." I say to Naruto to reassure him.

Itachi nods his head, confirming what I had said.

Naruto relaxes. "That's great! Someone else is also coming too."

I look at Naruto confused. "Who?"

"Yo." Says a voice from the window.

Turning my head I see Kakashi with a backpack and a cloak too.

Itachi looks to the clock in the house. "We better get going anyway."

Now that we were all ready, we set off to the Land of Iron.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Night had fallen by the time we reached the Land of Iron, and let me tell you it was bloody freezing. The cloak kept me warm, but I could still feel the chill of the snow, my face in particular had taken a beating from the harsh weather, my nose was bright bed and my eyes were watering. Its official, I hated the cold. I hated it when Yukiko brought me and Haku to the Land of the Snow, neither of them seemed bothered by the snow which I envied.

I checked the tracker I put in Karui, "They should be coming across the Raikage soon." I say to Naruto.

Naruto nods his head, determination shining in his eyes.

"Remember to be careful not to anger the Raikage." Kakashi warn.

"It could make Sasuke's situation worse." Itachi says looking at the road ahead.

No one said anything more because we could see them up a head.

The first person I could see was the Raikage. He has dark skin with a large muscular build, blonde hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He was wearing a white haori without a shirt underneath and the Raikage hat attached to his belt. He has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders and originally wore large, golden vambraces on his wrists. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre, black pants with torn ends, Kumo-nin shin guards, and shinobi sandals.

The second person I looked at was Darui, one of the Raikage's escorts. He is fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. He carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back.

My attention was drawn to C, C is a young man with short, blond hair and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless, black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket, black forehead protector, characteristic black, elbow-length arm-guards, and the red and white Kumogakure shin-guards along with a pair of sandals.

I could see Karui and Omoi along with another girl who I identified as Samui. Samui is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and with a curvaceous figure. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

"What the hell are you doing here you idiots?!" Karui shouts at us.

"And how did you find us?" Omoi asked with a more cautious look.

C looks to Karui. "A tracker has been placed on you, how didn't you notice?"

Karui flushes in embarrassment but holds her head up.

The Raikage looks at Kakashi. "The Copy Ninja, what are you doing here? Are you here on the orders of the Hokage?" His voice was rough and sounded like he had swallowed a cup of gravel.

Kakashi places a hand over his heart and answers. "No, we've come here to ask you a favour. My student, Uzumaki Naruto would like to ask you something, Raikage."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The Raikage repeats.

"Please allow him of just a moment of your time." Itachi says.

The Raikage looks to Itachi and glares at him, he recognised Itachi as an ex-member of the Akatsuki. When he had heard a rumour that one of them had defected, he was suspicious and didn't believe it. But it seemed as though the rumour was true.

"Don't you think that's a bit rude?" C says. "We didn't receive any word in advance, and now you're asking us this on the way to the summit?"

I jump in. "I could say it was rude Omoi and Karui coming into our Village and then demanding information on Sasuke when he was to be left alone." I say, sending a challenging look to C.

Samui sends a scolding look to both Omoi and Karui.

"Enough." The Raikage says "You. The brat over there. Speak."

Naruto takes a step forward, gaining everyone's attention. "I want you to change your mind about prosecuting Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto says, a pleading look in his eyes.

The Raikage stares at Naruto for a moment. "Speak quickly."

Naruto nods his head. "I just wanted to ask if you would please stop the charge against Sasuke."

"What?!" Karui and Omoi shout together. Cee and Darui looked slightly as to confused and impressed at his audacity to actually ask the Raikage.

"Kid's got balls." Darui comments.

C shakes his head. "What is he talking about?"

"I know it's a ridiculous request, but that's the only way I know who to say it!" Naruto exclaims. "Sasuke is our friend which is why I can't just sit back waiting while my friend could possibly be killed. Not just that, but I don't want to see people oh Konoha and Kumo kill each other over Sasuke. I don't want you or your friends to be devoured by revenge."

The Raikage begins to walk, not interested in what Naruto has to say. Naruto jumps in front of him. "Please, I'm asking you to please drop it." Naruto exclaims.

The Raikage walks around Naruto, not looking at him.

Naruto jumps in front again and this time falls to his knees. "Please! I don't want people to die over revenge!"

"Naruto-kun." I mumble look at him.

The Raikage looks at Naruto on the ground and walks past him again.

"I don't want people to kill each other!" Naruto yells, tears gathering in his eyes.

The Raikage stops. "I will continue to prosecute Sasuke!" He shouts. "Then you guys can stop the hatred."

Itachi tensed at his words and I was holding him back. My hand was attached to his wrist so he couldn't run at the Raikage.

Karui scoffs. "Is he stupid?"

"We're in a hurry." C says. "That's enough."

"Right now, this young shinobi is bowing his head, as awkward as it seems, with affection for both Kumo and Konoha; a foreign nation and his own village. Raikage-sama, as a member of the Five Kages, how do you take this? How do you see it?" Kakashi asks, not too impressed with the Raikage just brushing off his student. He knew it had been a long shot by even asking him, but this was just plain rude.

The Raikage stops and turns to look at the back of the bowed Naruto. "Shinobi do not bow their heads for others so easily! Shinobi are respected for action and power. To concede in agreements made between shinobi is taboo! The history of man is history of war. After three Great Ninja Wars, every nation and village had made it their goal to obtain powerful Ninjutsu! Those who lack power will be trampled on. That's the truth about the shinobi world. The shinobi world is not for those who make such weak and foolish choices." He says before continuing to walk.

I clench my fist at his attitude but I felt myself back. Itachi was actually the one holding me back but I was trying. Itachi had his hands on my shoulder, willing me not to move from my place.

Naruto stays bowing on the ground until the Raikage disappears along with his escorts. As soon as he was gone, I went over to Naruto and picked him up, brushing the freezing cold snow off him.

"I couldn't help." Naruto mumbled, a hallow look in his eyes.

I shake my head. "There is nothing that we can done, just hope that Tsunade can convince them that he is innocent."

"Come on, there's a hotel nearby, we can stay there for the night." Itachi says, leading in the direction of the hotel.

I look to where the Raikage and their group was travelling. Karui, Omoi and Samui were headed a different way than the Raikage. However, the Raikage turns his head and looks back at us, and I send a glare his way.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The Kage's sat in a room. A white long white banner with their individual village symbol written on it, the banner reached the floor behind their assigned seats. The table was in the shape of a horse shoe and in the gap was a little table where Mifune, the mediator sits. Mifune has long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and moustache. Mifune is wearing a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals.

On Mifune's right sat the Raikage, Ay. Beside him was Tsuchikage, Ōnoki.

Ōnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals.

On Ōnoki's side was Tsunade and next to Tsunade was Gaara.

The last Kage was the Mizukage, Mei.

Mei is a tall, slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, brown hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick.

"Please, place your hats on the table." Mifune says, beginning the Summit.

Everyone did as they were asked.

The room went dark and individual spot lights came on to light up the room.

"The Five Kage have been assembled due to the Raikage-dono's request." Mifune says, "I am Mifune, your moderator. The Five Kage Summit will now commence!"

Gaara, who had his elbows leaning on the table starts. "I shall start, so listen." Gaara says.

Ōnoki pipes up. "Looks like there's been quite a change to the Five Kage's recently. To become a Kage at your age is quite an impressive feat, Kazekage-dono. It looks like your father taught you well, although it looks like he left out some important lessons in manners." There was an almost mocking look in his eyes, like he was looking down at Gaara.

"Sure." Gaara says with an apathetic look. "That's why I'm here as Kage."

Ōnoki's eyebrow twitches.

Mei jumps in. "Tsuchikage-sama, please don't interrupt." Mei looks to Gaara. "Kazekage, please continue."

"I am a former Jinchuuriki." Gaara says, "The Akatsuki captured my Bijuu and nearly killed me. This is why I consider the Akatsuki to be an increasing threat. I requested aid from the Five Kage's several times, but was repeatedly denied. Except by the previous Hokage." Gaara spares a glance to Tsunade, who returns it. "In a time when various counties have had their Jinchuuriki stolen, the response of this group has been far too slow."

Ōnoki laughs mockingly. "For a Hidden Village of one of the Five Great Nations to reveal that their Jinchuuriki has been stolen is humiliating."

Tsunade arches an eyebrow. "And where is yours then?"

Ōnoki sends her a glare but continues on anyway. "To ask another country for help when this happens is unheard of."

"Decency, honour." Gaara says. "What a useless old-fashioned way of thinking."

Ōnoki sends Gaara a look.

"Old fashioned or nor, as the Mizukage, I will have to admit that we've indeed fallen behind on the issue." Mei says. "However, just because we have been robbed of our Bijuu doesn't mean we must give into ourselves to fear so readily. It takes great skill and wisdom to control a Bijuu, not to mention time."

"The Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu must grow together to adapt to one another." Ōnoki says, "Even then, controlling them is difficult. It can't happen overnight. Isn't that right, Kazekage-dono?" Ōnoki asks with a fake friendly smile.

Gaara looks at him with a blank look.

Ay, raises his fist and slams it onto the table, smashing the top layer. "Enough with this bullshit!" Ay shouts standing up.

His reaction caused everyone else to react. The escorts behind the banners all jumped out to defend their Kage. Haku stood in front of Tsunade while Yukiko stood behind her, making sure no one got Tsunade at the back.

The lights were immediately back on.

Mifune looked at them all and sighed quietly. "We are here to talk. Please resist resorting to such ride behaviour."

"Haku, Yukiko, stand down." Tsunade orders them.

Haku nods his head. "Understood." He and Yukiko jumped back behind the banners and so did everyone else's escorts when their Kage's told them to.

Ay removed his lodged arm from the desk and sits back down with his arms crossed.

The lights dimmed again and the spotlights came back on. "Let us continue where we left off." Mifune says.

Ay begins, "Konoha, Iwa, Suna and Kiri. Akatsuki is comprised of Missing Ninja from your villages."

"That's where you are wrong." Tsunade says, jumping in.

Ay sends her and annoyed look. "What?"

"There was a recent member in the Akatsuki called Zero, he was from your Village." Tsunade points out. Just before Akemi had sealed Zero away, Tsunade had taken notice to his Hitaiate. His Hitaiate clearly stated he was from Kumogakure.

Ay didn't look to happy about this information but continues with what he was saying nonetheless. "We have discovered there are some among you, including your previous Kage that used the Akatsuki for their own benefit!" Ay looked in Gaara's direction as he said this.

Gaara raises his head. "Used them?"

"I don't trust any of you!" Ay states as he continues his rant. "I didn't come here to talk. I called you all here to question the depth of your loyalty."

Tsunade looks to him. "That's very serious. But I must say, how can we trust you? You didn't even know one of your own Village members was in the Akatsuki."

"What do you mean used the Akatsuki?" Gaara cuts in.

Ay looks to him. "So they haven't even told their current Kazekage? Go ask your Village Elders! Your Village used the Akatsuki in the last war!"

Ōnoki leans back in his seat. "At the moment, our nations are experiencing some sense of stability. Instead of expanding their militaries, we are disarming them. The threat of war diminishes as tensions ease between the nations. As a result, the Hidden Villages, the military forces of their nations, will be seen as costly and unnecessary. With that said, carelessly reducing the strength of the Village has its risks as well. What if war suddenly erupted? It would be a real problem for them to reply on shinobi with no real battle experience. They would lose the war!"

"So one way to avoid that risk was to use a group of mercenaries." Gaara says. "Like the Akatsuki, right?"

Ōnoki nods his head. "Training talented shinobi from your own village requires time and money. Akatsuki's members, who live for war, are professionals always ready to fight. They'll go to war for a low price. And above all, they'll deliver the best results possible."

"Get real Tsuchikage!" Ay shouts.

Ōnoki sniggers.

"Suna used the Akatsuki in the destruction of Konoha, Orochimaru. It was because of him that your father, the Fourth Kazekage and the Third Hokage are dead!" Ay shouts.

"Orochimaru was an ex-member at that point. He also slipped past without anyone knowing." Tsunade points out, defending Gaara and his village. They had already paid back what they did and suffered the consequences.

Ay says turns his attention to Mei. "Still, Kirigakure is the most suspicious of the lot! You never use diplomacy. There are rumours that the Akatsuki was formed in your village!"

Mei looks to the table in slight shame before looking up. "I will tell the truth since we have come this far. There were suspicions that my predecessor, the Fourth Mizukage, was being controlled by someone. It's possible to think it was the Akatsuki. That's why we tried to keep such information from spreading."

Ay didn't look too happy. "All of you are…"

"Hold your tongue, Raikage." Ōnoki snips at him. "Because of your village ignoring rules of disarming and continued to amass military strength and Ninjutsu. Others had to compensate by relying on the Akatsuki."

Tsunade leans back in her chair. "And let's not forget the fact your village ninja attacked the Hyuuga's and then demanded for their body to gain the Byakugan. I say you are just as untrustworthy."

Ay stands up and shouts. "What did you say?!"

Tsunade doesn't spare him a second glance. "You heard."

Ay growls at her.

"However, there is something I think you all should know." Tsunade announces.

Ay still looking annoyed said. "What?"

"I believe that the leader of the Akatsuki is Uchiha Madara." Tsunade says. She didn't think this, she knew this. However, she couldn't just outright say this because then they would be demanding answers, answers that would be hard to give out.

"Are you certain of that?" Mei asks with a shocked look.

Gaara looks to Tsunade. "Hasn't he been dead for several decades?"

Ōnoki adds in. "That's right. He should be long dead by now." He looked nervous, he knew how deadly Madara had been and knew that he would be the same.

"I wish it were so." Tsunade sighs deeply, "But he was brought back with the forbidden resurrection jutsu."

"And where did you get this information from?" Ay demands.

Tsunade looks at him, "An ex-member of the Akatsuki has joined our ranks once more. He has proven himself useful by giving us insider information." Tsunade couldn't mention anything about Akemi, if any of them even suspected Akemi then there would be big trouble. The best excuse that she could give was that Itachi had passed on information and that they believed it.

Mifune cleared his throat. "As a representative of the neutral nations, I would like to say something."

Everyone turns to him, giving him their full attention.

"The Akatsuki's leader reads the flow of time. He utilised the suspicions the nations had for each other in times of peace to strengthen himself." Mifune says.

Ay cuts in. "What are you saying?"

"Have some patience." Mifune lightly scolds, hiding his annoyance. "I'm saying we should turn calamity into fortune. It has been many years since the Five Kage's assembled like this. Until the Akatsuki is dealt with, what do you say about forming the world's first Allied Shinobi Forces of the Hidden Villages?"

"Allied Forces?" Ay repeats.

Tsunade nods her head. "I like the idea. The Akatsuki need to be dealt with before anymore chaos occurs."

Gaara also nods his head. "It would be good."

Mei smiles. "I agree."

Ōnoki looked intrigued by this notion. "Why not? Let's give it a go."

"Next, we should specify a chain of command." Mifune says. "We must avoid confusion at all costs."

Ōnoki speaks up. "So, who will be put in charge of the Allied Forces?"

"Letting you all make that decision would only lead to more conflict. Therefore, please respect the stance of the neutral nations and let me decide." Mifune says. "I will decide which one of you five is the most qualified."

Everyone was silent, waiting for Mifune to make his decision.

"As of now, Konoha is the only Village with a Jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi." Mifune says. "It will be essential for us to know who to guide it. What do you say if I gave the title Commander of the Allied Forces to the Hokage?"

Everyone looks up at this decision.

"What?!" Ay shouts out and standing up. "Why?!"

Mifune looks to him and then the broken table. "I didn't pick you because of your impatience. I didn't pick the Tsuchikage because people may think that he is too old to lead. I didn't pick the Kazekage because people may think he is too young to lead. Lastly, I didn't pick the Mizukage because even she admitted that there was corruption in her Village and that cannot be trusted."

Mifune looks to Tsunade. "I have also picked the Hokage because I have been informed that your Village has been hunting down the Akatsuki, am I correct?"

Tsunade nods her head. "That is correct."

"What?!" Ay shouts.

Mei looks to Tsunade. "How is that possible?"

"With an ex-member joining our ranks, he managed to give us information about their weakness and how to exploit them." Tsunade tells them, slightly lying.

"And you never thought to share this with us?" Ōnoki questions.

Tsunade spares him a glance. "No one besides the Kazekage has asked for our help. If you had, I would have gladly passed on this information to you." Tsunade smiles at him. She didn't mind being the leader, but now it meant more work. Of course, Tsunade didn't mention the fact that there was actually a spy in her Village otherwise that would make the other Kage's doubt her.

"I would be honoured to be named the leader." Tsunade says, bowing her head to Mifune.

Mifune nods his head. "Now, shall we get to the next order of business?"

Everyone nods their heads.

"Bring in Uchiha Sasuke." Mifune announces.


	15. Uchiha Obito

Uchiha Obito

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I'll keep you guys posted on who the viewers think is the spy.**

 **Asura: 1**

 **Yukiko: 3**

 **The Elders: 4**

 **Sakura: 8**

 **Sai: 2**

 **Haku: 2**

 **Haku's fangirl: 3**

 **Konohamaru: 1**

 **Akemi: 1**

 **Michael: 1**

 **Masa Rika: 1**

 **I forgot to put this in this in the bottom of the last chapter before so I'm going to say it now. I want to thank runeprincess for pointing out that Tsunade actually fell into a coma in the anime, but I fixed that thanks to her for pointing it out!**

 **Also, this is your last chance to get in who you think the spy because it will now be revealed who it is next chapter!**

 **Happy readings!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

As we walked over to the hotel I couldn't help but feel nervous. We were going to meet one of the masterminds in the Akatsuki, Uchiha Obito. In the anime, his character always interested me and I enjoyed it when his plot started to unravel. But this wasn't an anime anymore, it was really life and I was actually feeling scared. What if he captured Naruto? What if Sasuke was found guilty? What if Killer B was actually dead?

I stopped walking, choosing to look at the ground.

Naruto noticed that I had stopped walking and turned around. "Akemi-chan?" He says.

I look up and see that Kakashi and Itachi had stopped too and were looking at me. Sighing I said. "Listen, there's something you guys should know."

Kakashi looks cornered. "What is it?"

"We may get visited by one of the Akatsuki members." I say, still looking unsure. There was a possibility that he may not even appear, but there was a higher chance that he would. If he did appear I would rather everyone be alert of what may take place.

Naruto waves it off. "We've dealt with others before, we'll be fine."

"Who is it?" Itachi asks, he could see my concern and was worried now himself. Only Kisame and Zetsu were left, but then there was Madara and Obito who masqueraded as Toby. Each one of them was deadly and would be a hassle if they appeared.

I look at everyone before I answer. "Obito."

Kakashi seemed to tense and even Itachi now looked apprehensive. Naruto didn't look any better, in fact now he looked worried.

"Should we head back then?" Naruto asks, caution in his tone.

"But then if we run into him on the way, we may be too tired if he wants to fight." Itachi says thinking reasonably.

Kakashi was still quiet. He had known for a while that his old teammate was alive, but he didn't realise he would be meeting with him so soon.

"Just be cautious and on your toes." Itachi tells us.

I nod my head. "I'm rooming with Naruto-kun then." I look to Naruto to see if that was alright, he gave me a toothy grin and nodded his head.

"Should we all sleep in the same room?" Kakashi asks.

I shake my head. "No, if we do then Obito may find it suspicious. Stay in a close room and if you sense something wrong, come to us immediately." For all I knew, Obito may decide that he doesn't want chat and wants to take Naruto.

With that in place we head into the hotel and book two rooms right next to each other. Luckily, there weren't that many people so there were enough rooms available. Getting settled for bed and also for an attack, I and Naruto lay on the floor. Laying in the dark, both I and Naruto couldn't seem to sleep. I knew that Naruto wasn't asleep because of his breathing.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" I ask him, rolling onto my back to look to him.

Naruto shakes his head. "I'm worried for Sasuke."

I felt myself sigh, "I know how you feel." I knew the Raikage would make sure that Sasuke would pay if found guilty. He loves Killer B dearly and I can understand the feeling, I would make someone pay hell if anything happened to Haku. I would rather die in his place, as I obviously did when Pain was going to attack Haku.

Then suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on ends.

"Oi, why don't we have a chat? Uzumaki Naruto, Nakahara Akemi." Said a deep voice from the window.

Naruto and I jumped up from the floor. "You!" Naruto quickly summoned a clone and quickly formed the Rasengan. Naruto launched himself at Obito causing an explosion, the roof and a bit of the wall were blown away when the Rasengan connected.

Once the dust cleared, Naruto nor I could find Obito.

"Rasengan right off the bat, eh?" Obito says from his position on the rest roof above me and Naruto. Naruto's clone disappeared since it wasn't needed anymore.

I jump in front of Naruto. "Get back Naruto-kun." I say to him while keeping an eye on Obito in case he decided to actually capture him.

Obito looks at me with his mask. "You know it won't work, right?"

I send him a glare.

Itachi appeared in front of I and Naruto, he grabbed something out of his pouch and sent it towards Obito. The wire now wrapped around Obito bound him in place tightly. "Move and you'll regret it." Itachi warns Obito, his hand holding the wires and his Sharingan activated, watching the other Uchiha's every move.

Kakashi appears behind Obito, his own Sharingan on show and his Chidori activated.

Obito sniggered and said. "As expected from Kakashi and Itachi of the Sharingan. You two are fast."

"I won't let you get your hands on Naruto that easily." Kakashi tells him.

"No attacks will work against me." Obito says, also sparing a glance at Itachi too.

Itachi tightened the wires, causing the wires to cut into the Akatsuki cloak. "Wanna bet? I won't go easy on you." Itachi says, a blank expression on his face.

"I never thought that this was going to be easy." Obito says. "I too have a plan. But for now, I'd rather have a chat."

"And what would this chat be about?" I ask, looking at him with suspicion. Obito was a manipulator, completely different from when he was on Kakashi, Rin and Minato's team. Now, he readily used the Akatsuki to get what he wanted, which was the Tailed Beasts, if he really wanted to help the members, he would have saved them but he didn't.

Obito looks down, past Itachi and looks at me and Naruto. I could faintly see the Sharingan under the mask. I would have missed it though if I hadn't have known he already had it. I would have just assumed that he had red eyes much like Kurenai did.

"What made Pain, or rather, Nagato betray me?" Obito asks. "Naruto, I've become interested in you."

"Who gives a crap?!" Naruto shouts at him.

Obito looks to me. "And Zero's hatred for you is intriguing." He looked to be considering something, something that I didn't know.

"What's your plan for Sasuke?" I demand, cutting straight to the point.

Obito hummed. "Sasuke huh?"

Itachi tightens his grip on the wires.

"Sasuke hasn't been corrupted by darkness," I tell the other Uchiha member. In the anime, Sasuke had freely joined the Akatsuki and was trying to get to Danzo at this point, but this time it's not like that.

Even with Obito's mask over his face, he seemed to be smirking. "That's what you think."

Itachi's tightened the wires on Obito, causing blood to slip out with how tight Itachi was pulling the strings. Itachi was looking at Obito with a murderous expression, almost asking for him to try anything so Itachi could fight him.

"How about we cut to the chase, Uchiha Obito." I spat out his name with as much venom I could produce.

Obito seemed to still at his real name. Itachi sent me a warning glance but I ignored him. It wasn't just Itachi sending me warning glance, but Kakashi and Naruto too.

"How interesting, you know my true identity." Obito mumbled.

Kakashi seemed to tense slightly, right in front of him was his old teammate, the teammate who gave him his Sharingan. Kakashi didn't know how to feel at this point. When he was originally told that Obito was still alive and working for the Akatsuki, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Why didn't he go back for him? Why didn't he do something? He thought he would be able to handle seeing his old teammate, but now he wasn't so sure.

"I know a lot more." I say, an almost smug look on my face that warranted more warning glares from my friends.

Obito hummed in response.

I study him. "Why are you here?" I couldn't help myself asking this.

Obito seemed to find this amusing. "I'm here to tell you about Sasuke."

"What about him?" Naruto asks, looking at the Uchiha with caution.

"That he will eventually come to me. That is the fate of hatred for the blood-stained Uchiha." Obito says, not seeming to mind that he was bleeding due to the tightness of the wire. "The curse that has, and will forever haunt us."

Itachi stilled, he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Naruto glares at him. "What curse?"

"The curse of hatred that started with the ancestor of all shinobi long ago, Rikudou Sennin." Obito says.

Kakashi sends Obito an incredulous look. "Did you say Rikudou Sennin? He's just a myth. The Rinnegan was just a mutation."

My lips curl inward. "Unfortunately, it isn't just a myth."

Itachi nods his head. "It's true"

Obito too nods his head. "That 'myth' was drawn from reality. At one time, Rikudou taught the ninja arts and tried to set the world on a path to peace, he was half-way to realising his dream when it happened. Rikudou Sennin entrusted the power and will of the ninja arts to his two children. The elder brother by nature bore the Sennin's 'eyes'. He was blessed with the Sennin's chakra and spiritual energy, he perceived power as necessary for peace. The younger brother by nature bore the Sennin's 'flesh'. He was blessed with the Sennin's life force and physical energy, he perceived love as necessary for peace. At Sennin's deathbed, he was forced to choose a successor. But that decision bred the curse of hatred that would live on forever."

Naruto looks to Obito confused. "What do you mean?"

Obito continued on with the story. "The Sennin chose not the elder brother who sought power, but the young brother who sought love as the most fit. The elder brother had believed, as the eldest son that he was the successor and was dissatisfied. Thus started the hatred conflict with his younger brother. Even as time went by, and their blood thinned, their descendants continued to fight. The elder brother's descendants were since known as 'Uchiha' and the younger brother's as 'Senju'. The fight between the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, were fated. I can tell Senju's Will of Fire swells within you. Even now I can see the First Hokage in you. Though dead, he still lives on. Senju and Uchiha, the Will and Fire and hatred, Naruto and Sasuke, you are the next two in line, chosen by fate." Obito says, looking at Naruto directly as he said this.

I clench my fists, he was wrong. Sasuke would not be consumed by hatred, they would not be next to fight. This rivalry will end with those two. Naruto didn't look any happier than I was. I never saw Naruto give people dirty looks, if he did it was only usually to Sasuke, but he gave Obito the dirtiest look he could possess.

"The Uchiha's are the clan destined for vengeance." Obito says, continuing the tale. "Sasuke carries all the hatred of the Uchiha Clan and will strike the world with that accursed hatred. Above strong weapons, above friendship and power, his hatred will exceed everything."

I take a step forward. "Sasuke will not fall into darkness, I will make sure of that."

"And so will I." Itachi says. "I didn't fall into the darkness and I will ensure my brother follows in the same path."

Obito's head turns to me, seeming to ignore Itachi's words. "How about a deal?"

I, Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto all share a look. Obito was asking for a deal? Whatever it was, I didn't like it already.

"I will leave Sasuke alone, if you join me." Obito says.

Kakashi looks to his old teammate. "Don't you want Naruto?"

If Obito could move, I think he would have shrugged. "I will have him eventually." He looks to me, "Well, what do you say?"

I smirk. "I'd say Zero was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for."

Naruto looks to me. "What do you mean Akemi-chan?"

I look to Naruto. "What I mean is that Zero hasn't told Obito or Madara everything and that's why he needs me. If Zero had told them everything, he would have been killed long ago, they wouldn't have needed him." I look back to Obito, "I'm right aren't I?"

Obito seemed to glare at me from behind his mask.

"My answer is no and I'll make sure Sasuke never ends up in your clutches again." I say strongly, feeling adrenaline rush through me as I made this vow.

Naruto steps beside me. "I second that, if I can stop you then I will!"

Obito's jaw seemed to clench. "You will regret this." His body disappeared in a swirl and into his mask until he was gone completely. With nothing to hold, the wires that Itachi had been using fell to the ground useless and Kakashi dispelled his Chidori.

I turn to Itachi, who now had charcoal eyes. "Is he right, are all Uchiha's always bathed in darkness?"

Itachi sighs deeply. "He's half right."

Naruto looks confused. "Huh?"

"Uchiha's are known for always choosing the darker choices. However, there are a few that have chosen the light." Itachi says.

Kakashi jumps down from his position on the roof, his Hitaiate now covering his Sharingan eye. "How is that possible?"

Itachi looks to me. "You know how to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

I nod my head. "Yes, you obtain it by witnessing a trauma." It was a very common misconception that you gained the Mangekyou Sharingan through killing someone close to you, though that is very traumatic experience and people often mistake the two.

Itachi nods his head. "There is however another way."

Kakashi looks at Itachi. "What?"

"That's impossible." I say, unable to believe what I was hearing. I knew nearly everything about the Sharingan, the anime focused on it very heavily. If there was another way then I would have known about it.

"I wouldn't have believed it either, but one night I was going through the Uchiha archives and found that only a handful of people in the entire history of the Uchiha Clan managed to obtain it through the light way." Itachi says.

"And who was that?" Naruto asks.

Itachi wets his lips. "Madara and Izuna younger sister, Sayuri."

My eyes widen.

Kakashi shakes his head. "I've never heard of her."

"You wouldn't have." Itachi says shaking his head. "Apparently, Madara and Izuna were very protective of her and often kept her away from everything and away from everyone."

"And she managed to find a way to get the Mangekyou Sharingan through 'light' means?" I ask him, a little unsure about this.

Itachi's already dark eyes seemed to grow even darker. "We don't usually get a choice, sometimes we experience the trauma against our will," Itachi had obtained his Mangekyou Sharingan through witnessing Shisui's suicide and Kakashi got his when Obito witness Rin's death, also activated Kakashi's since that eye belonged to Obito.

"And how would you gain the Mangekyou Sharingan the 'light' way?" I ask Itachi.

"Sayuri left behind some notes, most of them were destroyed but I was able to decipher what was left. You can gain the Mangekyou Sharingan if you readily sacrifice yourself for a loved one." Itachi says.

Kakashi got into a thinking pose. "It almost sounds too simple."

Itachi nods his head. "Apparently, you must sacrifice yourself and be ready for death, if you just jump in front of a killing blow because you know you'll get it, it won't count."

Naruto's lips curl inward, not liking the sound of the condition. "Sounds risky."

Itachi nods his head. "Very. Hundreds of Uchiha's have made that mistake and then Uchiha's witnessing this end up with the Mangekyou Sharingan through dark means. There are only a handful of Uchiha's who have succeeded."

"Anyone is particular?" Kakashi asks him.

Itachi smirks slightly. "Our mother."

My eyes widen, Mikoto Uchiha actually had the Sharingan and she had taken it a step further. Not much was known about her, heck no one ever knew if she had the Sharingan, but Itachi had just conformed it. All I knew about her that she was Jonin before she stopped and became a housewife to look after Itachi and Sasuke.

"Has Sasuke done it then?" I ask him.

Itachi smirks slightly. "Aah."

I felt kind of annoyed that no one told me but I accepted it. If Sasuke now had the Mangekyou Sharingan then he can also use Susano'o, just like Itachi can. You can only use Susano'o if you have two Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. Obito didn't have his two eyes and couldn't use it.

"When did he do that?" Naruto asks with furrowed brows, he had never seen Sasuke use it nor has he mentioned it.

"It was during the three years. We ran into some rogue ninja and they wanted our Sharingan." Itachi says.

Kakashi looks around the rubble. "I think it's best to head back to Konoha. If Tsunade found out we followed we would be in so much trouble."

With that agreed, we packed our stuff and headed back to Konoha. I look back as we ran to the tower.

' _Please be okay, Sasuke.'_ I think to myself before turning back around.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It was a dark room that looked like a prison cell. Sasuke had been waiting here for little over an hour and was starting to get slightly impatient, though he hid it well. He had many samurai guarding him and was in cuffs, chakra draining cuffs to be exact. He sneered down at them, he was getting treated like a criminal. Sasuke's head shot up when he heard the door rattle and another samurai enter the room, he walked over to the other samurai and they began to whisper to each other. Eventually they stopped and looked at him, one walked forward and opened the door.

"Come with us. Your trial is about to begin." The samurai said in a low and gruff voice.

Wordlessly, Sasuke stood up from his sitting position and walked over to the open door. The samurai surrounded him and they escorted him to the main room where the Kage Summit was being held. Walking into the room, Sasuke saw all the Kages. Tsunade sent him a smile and Gaara nodded at him discreetly, while the others looked at him with neutral expressions, except the Raikage who was glaring at him.

Sasuke was made to stand by the side with two samurai's at either side of him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Mifune spoke, gaining the younger Uchiha's attention. "You are here because you are being charged with capturing the Eight Tails, Killer B, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty." Sasuke says, his voice clear so everyone can here.

Ay slammed his fist onto the already broken desk. "This is bullshit!"

Mifune sends the Raikage a scolding look before turning to Tsunade. "As his Hokage, do you agree with his plea?"

Tsunade nods her head. "I do."

Ay seemed to growl at this.

Sasuke looked around the room. He knew that he already had at least two votes to back him up from Tsunade and possibly Gaara. Sasuke wasn't stupid when he knew that the Raikage wanted his blood so there was no point trying to convince him. However, that left the last two Kages and hopefully he would be able to convince one, one more was all he needed.

Mifune addresses Tsunade. "Could you please give us an account of what took place?"

Tsunade nods. "Sasuke was on a simple mission with his team. On the way there, they were ambushed by two Akatsuki members and four other people. The Akatsuki at the scene were Konan and Zero. While the team fought them off, Sasuke got separated from the other two and was ambushed. He was the put under control by Zero and was made to join the Akatsuki. There, Sasuke would be forced to do what Zero ordered him to, like capture the Eight Tails." Tsunade sent a pointed look to the Raikage.

Mifune looks to Sasuke. "Is everything she said true?"

Sasuke nods his head. "Yes."

Ay jumps up. "She's just saying this to get him off the hook!"

Tsunade sent Ay a scathing look. "I would also like to point out that the day I was leaving for the Kage Summit, two of _his_ ninjas came into the village and demanded information about Sasuke, wanting to know everything about him so they could kill him. It specifically said that he was not to be touched."

Mifune sends a look to Ay, "Is this true?"

Ay sits back down and crosses his arms. "You can't prove anything."

Tsunade glares at him. "Don't think I don't know what goes on in my own Village."

"Is it true you had absolutely no control when Zero put you under his control?" Mei asks Sasuke.

Sasuke nods his head. "It is."

"How was control broken?" Ōnoki asks.

"By watching a close friend of mine die." Sasuke says, looking to the ground. If Sasuke hadn't already had the Mangekyou Sharingan he would have developed it them, that he was sure about.

Gaara looks to the Raikage. "I don't see how he is guilty as he did this against his will."

Ay growls. "Too many criminals have come from Konoha: Orochimaru, Itachi and now him!" He points an accusing finger to Sasuke.

"All besides Orochimaru have come back to Konoha and are very much trusted." Tsunade argues back.

Mei looks over. "I couldn't help but notice that a rogue ninja from my country is among you." Referring to Haku, said person tensed under Mei's stare from between the banners. He really hoped that he wasn't going to be brought into this argument.

Tsunade nods her head. "Haku came to us nearly four years ago and has proven himself to be very loyal."

"You're accepting too many strays into your village!" Ay shouts.

Tsunade sends him a scathing look. "None of the people in my village are 'strays' as you call them. If someone comes to Konoha wanting redemption then we will give them it."

Mifune clears his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I believe that this trial is about Sasuke, not another excuse to squabble."

Tsunade nods her head. "You're right, I apologise."

Mifune turns to Sasuke. "Is there anything you would like to add?" He asks.

Sasuke nods. "There is." He looks to the Raikage. "I am extremely sorry for what happened. I had no control of what happened and I deeply regret being caught in the situation and I regret any grief that I have caused."

The room was silent for a moment. Tsunade was looking at Sasuke proudly and Gaara looked slightly happy.

Mifune breaks the silence. "Those who deem him innocent, please raise your hand."

Tsunade and Gaara raised their hands.

But no one else did.

Sasuke's heart sank, he wasn't able to convince them.

Mifune looks to Mei. "And your reasons are?"

"Sasuke is from the Uchiha Clan and therefore very capable. He is obviously capable if he was able to take down Killer B. The fact he was able to be put under control seems like a weak excuse." Mei says with a straight face.

"I agree." Ōnoki says.

Just as Mifune was about to open his mouth, something cut him off.

A figure appeared in the middle of the horse shoe table. "Hello!" Screamed a ridiculous voice. The figure couldn't be described as human but it had human-like facial features with green short hair and one proper eye, as well as unusually rounded teeth. The rest of his face however was deformed and didn't look like it was there. The figure didn't wear clothes and seemed to have a Venus flytrap-like protrusions which was not fully formed, being white in colour as well as sticking out all along the right side of his body. This was White Zetsu, he seemed to be moulded to the ground too.

The Kage's escorts jumped out from behind the banner to protect their Kages.

"We've come to get Sasuke!" White Zetsu sang.

Ōnoki sends an accusing look to Sasuke. "So you are part of the Akatsuki!"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm not." He had felt just as surprised as everyone else when White Zetsu appeared from the floor.

"He left us and now we've come to get him!" White Zetsu sang looking pretty happy with himself.

"Okisuke, Urakaku, send out an order to search for anyone who doesn't belong here immediately! Also, set the Battle Condition to Level two." Mifune orders the two samurai standing next to him. They nod their heads and communicate with the other samurai using a radio.

"Yes sir." They said together.

Ay jumps up from his seat and grabs White Zetsu by the throat. "Tell us where the others are?!" Ay demands.

White Zetsu just laughs like it was a game.

Annoyed, Ay snapped its neck. White Zetsu fell to the ground limp.

Mei sends him a scolding look. "We could have captured him and got information about the Akatsuki from him."

Tsunade and Sasuke share a look, they decided to be kept quiet. If they mentioned what they knew about this member they could be put under scrutiny. Zetsu was a very mysterious member of the Akatsuki. If they tried to use Itachi as an excuse of why he was here then Tsunade hardly doubted they would get away with it this time. Tsunade and Sasuke now understood why Akemi got so stressed at times, it was hard keeping in all this information and then trying to find an excuse for it.

Gaara looks to Mei and shakes his head. "There is no one in the Akatsuki that would talk. They're a pretty hard core bunch."

C, who had been concentrating locating the intruders looks up. "Raikage-sama."

Ay nods his head. "Let's go!" He stands up and goes over to the wall, he the punches through the wall making a massive hole. With an entrance secured, he runs out of it.

Darui turns to the rest of them. "Sorry about the wall and the table."

C sends him a scolding look. "This isn't the time for that."

Darui looks at them with a sheepish expression before turning around and running out of the room along with C to catch up with their Raikage.

Ōnoki immediately look to Sasuke. "What are they planning?" He demands.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't know." He was starting to feel pissed off that no one was believing him, but one glare from Tsunade made him calm down. If he lost his cool and got angry, that would look bad and go against him.

Mei interjects. "Surely you must know something?"

"I was told to go on missions and that was it." Sasuke says looking at Mei directly in the eyes.

Ōnoki sent him a scrutinising look, not believing what was being said.

One of Mifune's escorts leans down and whispers in his eye. Once done, Mifune lifts his head and looks to Sasuke. "There are three people, one white haired, another red and another orange. One is carrying a big sword and the other has transformed into a demon, do you recognise these people?" Mifune asks.

Sasuke nods his head. "Yes, they were my 'team' when I was forced into the Akatsuki."

Mifune stands up and walks over to White Zetsu, he takes his sword and stabs him through the head, just to make sure he was dead.

There were loud crashes, explosions and a lot of screaming but then it went quiet all of a sudden. They all knew that the battle was over, especially when the Raikage, Darui and C walked back into the room, except there was another person with them. Karin was being dragged into the room by both C and Darui, making sure she didn't escape.

"What happened?" Tsunade demands standing up.

"I knocked the two punks out that's what!" Ay exclaims and then looks to Karin, "She willingly gave herself up."

"Please!" Karin says looking at everyone frantically, "We didn't want to come here!"

Ay glares at her. "Shut up!"

Tsunade sends Ay a scolding look. "Just hang on a minute. What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asks Karin, looking directly at her.

Karin raises her head, tears in the corner of her eyes. "We didn't want to come here, but he made us! He said if we didn't get Sasuke then he would kill us!"

Ōnoki didn't look like he was believing this. "She's lying."

Tsunade ignores them all. "Who's he?" Tsunade asks. She could see how terrified the girl was, Karin was shaking like a leaf, and she obvious wouldn't lie in this situation.

"I believe she would be referring to me." Said a deep voice.

Everyone in the room stills and then they all turn their heads. A few levels above them stood Toby, or Uchiha Obito to some. In that room though, only Sasuke and Tsunade knew the truth about who he really was. What disturbed everyone though was the fact that no one noticed him slip into the room or felt his chakra signature. Everyone who wasn't on their feet was now when they saw the Akatsuki cloak, even the samurai's guarding Sasuke got their two swords out.

Suddenly, the Raikage flew at him at full speed, but he just fazed right through him and destroyed the wall behind him. Ay removes his fist lodge into the wall and turns around to glare at the Akatsuki member.

"Leave, now." Ay growls at him threateningly.

Obito looks to the Raikage. "Then listen to what I have to say. Depending on your answer, I might."

Ōnoki appears beside him, floating in mid-air. "Calm down a little, Raikage. Let's hear what he has to say first."

Obito jumped to a higher level, one that didn't have a destroyed wall behind him. "So ladies and gents, have you decided to listen to what I have to say?" He asks.

"Why are you here?" Mei asks him calmly.

He shrugs. "I'm here for Sasuke of course." Obito answers simply.

Gaara jumps in. "Why?"

"A Sharingan capable of awakening Susano'o is rare. I want to stock up on good eyes." Obito tells them, sparing a glance to Sasuke.

Sasuke glares at him with hatred.

"I sent Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo here to get Sasuke, but they were unsuccessful." Obito says, almost with a sigh in his tone.

Karin fell to the ground. "Please! Please don't kill m-!"

A kunai was thrown and landed in Karin's heart. It was thrown from Obito, who didn't seem to care. Karin looked down and saw the kunai imbedded in her chest, she could have easily healed it weren't it for the poison that the kunai was dipped in. Karin fell to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth and her gasping. Everyone watched at this happen in horror with wide eyes.

"Yukiko." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." Yukiko says, jumping over to Karin to heal her.

Gaara look to Obito. "Why would you kill her?"

"She is off no use anymore." Obito answers simply.

Haku glares at him from where he was standing, right in front of Tsunade.

Obito seemed to sigh. "I was hoping to weaken the Five Kages and take them hostage. But I guess that won't be happening any time soon."

"Hostage? For what?" Mei demanded.

"So that my 'Eye of the Moon' plan could be carried out without complications." Obito explains.

Ōnoki sends him a glare. "I'm really surprised that _the_ Uchiha Madara is still alive. Why would a man of your calibre choose such an indirect approach? With your strength you could make any plan go the way you'd want it to."

Tsunade speaks up. "Unless you're not at full strength."

Obito looks at her. "She is right. The wounds I suffered from the First Hokage, Hashirama, were too deep. Currently, I don't possess much power. My existence now is merely a shell of my former self, so to speak." He says, only half lying. He may not be Uchiha Madara but he did know him.

Tsunade, Sasuke and Haku share a look, they knew he wasn't Uchiha Madara.

"So, this is a plan for you to return to your original self?" Haku asks, playing the part that he was as clueless as everyone else.

Obito nods his head. "You could say that, but that's not all there is to it."

"What are you planning?" Mifune demands. "What in the world is the Eye of the Moon plan?"

Obito seemed to sigh under his mask. "I want to explain this thoroughly, so let me sit down for a bit." He says as he sits himself down.

Kankuro sneers impatiently. "You heard him, what kind of plan is it?!"

Obito holds his hand up in the air with his index finger pointing upwards. "Everything will become one with me. A complete being where all is unified."

Everyone's eyes widen, all besides Tsunade, Sasuke and Haku.

"What do you mean?" Ōnoki asks.

"The Uchiha have a stone tablet that has been passed down for generations. It still exists, underneath Konoha. On it, a secret that has been written by the Rikudou Sennin ages ago." Obito says. "To read it, you need a special ocular power. By using the Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan, in that order, you can decipher it."

Ōnoki glares. "Now your story just got more unbelievable. Like about Rikudou Sennin."

"This is the truth." Obito tells them. "He existed, and he left behind a stone tablet."

"That's it!" Ay shouts jumping down to join everyone else. "What does your plan and the Rikudou Sennin have to do with each other?!"

Obito leans back, relaxing himself. "Well, do you know why became a legend and is worshipped as a God among the shinobi? This is where you can find the connection between him and my plan."

Mei speaks up. "Uchiha Madara, you possess the Mangekyou Sharingan and there is the member of the Akatsuki with the Rinnegan. You know everything, don't you?"

Ōnoki jumps down too, joining everyone else. "Let's hear it." He says.

"A long time ago, he saved the world from a certain monster." Obito says, beginning the tale.

"Monster?" Gaara repeats.

Obito looks to the Kazekage. "Gaara, a part of this monster was once sealed within you. This being a combination of all existing Bijuu, as well as the strongest chakra. The Juubi."

All Kage's eyes widen.

"Aren't there supposed to be only nine Bijuu?!" Temari shouts out.

Obito seems to glare at her from under his mask. "I told you, it was a combination of all existing Bijuu. All Bijuu, from Ichibi to the Kyuubi are no more than beings created by dispersing the Juubi's chakra. By the hands of Rikudou Sennin himself."

"I'm not liking where this is going." Kankuro mumbles. "So that's why you're collecting the Bijuu."

Obito continues on. "The Rikudou Sennin developed a certain Ninjutsu in order to protect the world from the Juubi. The Ninjutsu is still being passed down in secret, the system of the Jinchuuriki sealing technique. The Rikudou Sennin was the Juubi's first Jinchuuriki. To immobilise the Juubi, he sealed it away within his own body. By the people who had been suffering due to the Juubi, he was considered a God. But when he died, the seal would break, and the wicked chakra of the Juubi would be released once again. Fearing this, before his death, the Rikudou Sennin used the last of his powers to disperse the Juubi's chakra into nine pieces, and spread them all over the world. He then took the chakra-less body of the Juubi, sealed it away and threw it into the sky. There, it became the moon."

"That's too tall of a tale." Darui says. "As if a human would be able to do something like that!"

Obito ignored him, as if Darui had never spoken. "When the Rikudou became the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, he came more than just human."

Mifune speaks up. "I understand that you are collecting those nine chakras, in other words, all the Bijuu to obtain that inhuman power. But what will you do once you have that power?"

"Resurrect the Juubi then I will become the Juubi's Jinchuuriki." Obito answers. "By using the power, I will strengthen my ocular powers, and invoke a certain technique."

"Which is?" Tsunade asks.

Obito crossed his legs and leaned forward. "A great Genjutsu, using the moon to project my eyes. Eternal Tsukuyomi!" Obito tells them. "I will cast a Genjutsu on all humans in existence. I will control all human with that Genjutsu and unite the world! A world with no reserve or dispute, everything will become one with me. Everything will become one unity. That is my Eye of the Moon plan."

"Stop screwing around!" Ay yells out. "We'll never hand the world over to you!"

"An illusionary peace is just a deception." Gaara says.

"It will hold no meaning if it happens in the real world." Tsunade says.

Mei nods her head. "And what would be inside that?! There will be no dreams, only running!"

"Instead of uniting the world it seems like you want to rule the world." Ōnoki says.

Obito chuckles. "Then what have you Five Kages been able to do? You should be able to understand this the most."

The Kages all look at him with intrigue.

"There is no such thing as hope." Obito says. "Hope is the same as giving up. That's why there is no other wat than to make it a deception."

Tsunade glares at him from where she was standing.

"Hand over Sasuke, Hachibi and the Kyuubi to me and co-operate with my plan. If you don't, there will be war." Obito says.

"War, you say?" Gaara says.

Ay looks to Obito. "Hachibi? You already have him!"

"The capture of the Hachibi failed and he got away." Obito tells him. "Being a Jinchuuriki and the perfect shinobi, only your younger brother is capable of that."

Sasuke glares at the Raikage, who was starting to look nervous now. After a moment of confusion, anger took its place. "That's idiot! He used this chance to get out of the village and have some fun! I won't forgive him for this! He'll taste my Iron Claw!" Ay yells, waving his fist around.

"I will not hand over Uzumaki Naruto over to you." Tsunade yells defiantly.

Gaara nods his head. "Neither will I."

"I feel the same." Mei agrees.

Ōnoki looks to the Raikage. "What about you?"

"Of course I'll never hand over my little brother!" Ay yells out, a vein throbbing on his forehead, he was still angry with his brother.

"I might not have that much power," Obito says. "But I still have the power of the Bijuu I've gathered so far. You won't be able to win."

Tsunade glares at him. "We will not give up hope!"

"So be it." Obito says, "I hereby declare the Fourth Great Ninja War!"

Ōnoki jumps in. "Are you serious?"

Obito stares at everyone, lingering on Sasuke, Haku, Tsunade and Yukiko before standing up. "Next time, we will meet on the battlefield." With that, he disappeared.

"So, now what do we do?" Ōnoki asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsunade says "We must form the Allied Shinobi Forces."

Gaara nods his head. "There is no other way for us to match the power of the seven Bijuu."

Mei speaks up. "I believe you were originally against the idea, Raikage-sama?" She says looking at the Raikage.

"Tsunade."

Tsunade turned her head and saw Yukiko. The woman shook her head, indicating that she wasn't able to save Karin. Tsunade couldn't help but feel disappointed but she knew there was nothing that could be done. Whatever Obito had covered the kunai was lethal.

Tsunade turns back around and cleared her throat, making everyone look at her. "I believe we have forgotten about Sasuke." Tsunade says, arching her eyebrows.

Ay looks at Sasuke. "It looks like my brother is safe, I withdraw the charges!" Ay announces looking around the room in case someone objected.

Tsunade looks around. "Does everyone agree with that?"

Gaara, Mei and Ōnoki nod their heads.

Sasuke sighs in relief, he was now off the hook.

Ay cuts in. "We cannot continue to let the Akatsuki do what they want. We'll form the Allied Forces and end this once and for all." Ay looks to Tsunade. "You were appointed our leader."

Tsunade bows her head slightly. "I will do the best I can."

C steps forward. "Raikage-sama, we should assemble a search for Killer B right away. If the Akatsuki is still after the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, they must still be hunting Killer B down."

Ay nods his head. "Right. Send word for the village to assemble a search party to find B."

C nods his head. "Hai."

"We should let Samui's squad know about this too. Omoi and Karui were pretty down about this." Darui suggests.

Tsunade turns to Haku and Yukiko. "Send word to hide Naruto, I will not let the Akatsuki get their hands on him."

Haku and Yukiko nod their heads. "Hai." They say in chorus.

"If you're looking for Naruto, try the Iron Village, he and a girl caught me on the way to speak with me." Ay says to Tsunade.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, of course he would follow. Haku sighs, knowing his sister well, she would have followed Naruto too. Sasuke felt slightly worried, Obito was around and so was Naruto, where they alright?

"If we have any hope of stopping Madara's Eye of the Moon plan, we cannot let him obtain the Hachibi and the Kyuubi." Mei says looking serious. "That's why I think it would be best to find them and then hide them away."

"T-that's right!" Chōjūrō, one of Mei's escorts, says. "If something like the Juubi was revived…"

Ōnoki jumps in. "Still, we do not know what kind of power Madara has obtained after amassing the seven Bijuus already. He may even have some kind of secret technique that utilises their powers."

Tsunade looks to the smaller Kage. "What are you saying?"

"Wouldn't it be favourable to our Allied Shinobi Forces if we used the Hachibi and Kyuubi in battle?" Ōnoki suggests.

Mei shakes his head. "We cannot do that."

"It would be best to protect them in this war." Haku says.

"It's no wonder why Madara has decided to ignite war with the seven Bijuu he had." Gaara says. "It's likely that both Madara and the remaining Akatsuki members, in their weakened states, cannot easily capture the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. Even if they could, he probably felt the risk was too high. That is why he may be using this as a way to lure them out. At any rate, using the Hachibi and the Kyuubi in battle is not a good strategy."

"I believe so too." Mei says.

Tsunade nods her head. "Agreed."

"I also agree with the Kazekage." Ay says in a gruff voice, "Knowing the risks it carries, we cannot simply present the Hachibi and Kyuubi right before the Akatsuki's eyes. Besides, the Hachibi, my brother is not likely to follow any kind of strategy. I don't know what he might end up doing. He may even create more chaos on the battlefield." Ay grimaced at the much thought.

Tsunade sighs, knowing what Ay was feeling at this point. "Naruto would do the same."

Haku smiles at this.

Kankuro sniggers. "You can say that again."

Temari grins. "Yeah."

Mei steps forward. "Alright. Well then Tsuchikage-sama, what do you say we strive to protect and hide the Hachibi and the Kyuubi?"

Ōnoki nods his head. "Okay."

"Information regarding your brother will be given to your villages." Tsunade says, switching to her commanding voice. "Use it to assemble search parties. If you find him contact the Raikage immediately."

Ay nods his head. "My brother will only listen to me."

Ōnoki looks around. "Are you all okay with this? We do not know what kind of power the seven Bijuu will have under Madara's orders. If our Allied Shinobi Forces is destroyed in its attempts to hide and protect the Hachibi and Kyuubi, everything will have been in vein. This is why I believe that it would be advantageous of us to use the two of them right from the offset of war." Ōnoki turns and looks at Ay and Tsunade, who didn't look convinced.

"Is that so?" Mifune says stepping in.

Everyone looks to him.

"The world's first Allied Shinobi Force is being formed right before our very eyes. Its power is also unknown. Madara himself is taking a big risk relying on the seven Bijuu. Why else would be come all the way here to try and negotiate with us? He too, must be feeling at a disadvantage. Also, we samurai shall also participate in this war. Tsuchikage-dono, have I alleviated your doubts?" Mifune says looking at him.

Ōnoki sneered slightly but nodded his head anyway.

"This Kage Summit is dismissed!" Mifune announces.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I, Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi had returned to Konoha that night. None of us wanted to risk Obito coming for Naruto so we all disguised ourselves with a jutsu and travelled as quickly as we could back to the safety of Konoha. It took a few hours and it was nearly morning by the time we got back. As soon as we got back to the house, we all crashed. Itachi hadn't even went home, he just crashed in the spare room and was asleep in seconds. It was then around two o'clock in the afternoon by the time Haku and Sasuke got back to our house.

I was in the kitchen cooking a lunch, but it would all be our breakfasts when I hear the door creek open.

"We're back!" Haku announces walking into the house with Sasuke close behind.

I smile at them. "Great to see you back!"

Naruto, who had been nearly asleep on the couch jumped away. "Oh, hey!" Naruto smiles at them.

Haku looks at us closely. "You followed us didn't you?" Haku says with a blank look.

I and Naruto share panicked looks, how did they know? Then I remembered Ay telling them that Naruto was in the Land of Iron.

Dammit Raikage!

Sasuke sighs behind Haku. "Idiots…" He mumbles under his breathe.

"I think you'll find that your brother allowed us to go." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"And who are you calling an idiot?!" Naruto yells jumping to his feet. Haku went over to Naruto to calm him down.

I look to Sasuke, "Well how did it go?" I ask him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Isn't not obvious?"

I glare at him. "Don't get mouthy with me."

Sasuke smirked at me.

"Well since it went well, why don't I give you a hug?" I say, a mischievous grin making its way onto my face.

Sasuke froze as a blush appeared in his face.

I open my arms wide and walk towards the young Uchiha who looked like a deer caught in head lights and ran like the wind.

"LET ME HUG YOU!"

"No!"

Itachi came downstairs looking at the chaos that was happening before him. I had managed to get Sasuke in a hug, though he seemed to be struggling, Itachi could tell Sasuke liked the hug from the way he wasn't fully trying to get out of the hug and the slight blush that was on his face.


	16. Unmasked

Unmasked

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I'll keep you guys posted on who the viewers think is the spy.**

 **Asura: 1**

 **Yukiko: 3**

 **The Elders: 4**

 **Sakura: 8**

 **Sai: 2**

 **Haku: 2**

 **Haku's fangirl: 3**

 **Konohamaru: 1**

 **Akemi: 1**

 **Michael: 1**

 **Masa Rika: 2**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Today was one of those rare days that I was up before everyone else. It didn't happen often, maybe once in a blue moon, and it happened to be today. It was just after sun rise when I woke up and for some odd reason I couldn't get back to sleep. Forgoing sleep, I got up, did my morning routine and began walking down the stairs. I didn't have to worry about being quiet, Naruto slept like a log and so did Haku when he was exhausted. Usually, Haku was the lightest sleeper that I had ever met; you couldn't go the toilet in the middle of the night without waking him up. But last night Haku had come home exhausted from the Kage Summit and I knew he was going to be dead to the world for at least a few more hours.

Just as I was about to make some breakfast for myself, I heard a knock from the front door. It couldn't have been Itachi or Sasuke, they both had keys and Kakashi preferred going through the window rather than the door.

Answering the door, I was met with Tsunade.

"Tsunade?" I say with confusion laced into my tone.

Tsunade smiled at me. "I didn't think you'd be awake at this time."

"I could say the same for you." I say opening the door more and stepped aside. Tsunade walked in and I closed the door behind her. I offered her a drink of water, which she accepted and glugged down in seconds.

Tsunade sighs deeply and sit on the couch. "I'm afraid I didn't come here for a courtesy call," She tells me.

I grin at her. "When do you ever?"

Tsunade grins at me slightly before she turns serious. "The war will be happening soon and the spy still hasn't been found."

I frown myself and chose to sit down too. The spy was a big issue; any plans made to fight back against Madara and Obito would be very risky. Since we don't know who the spy is we don't know who to not give the information of battle plans to. For all we knew, the spy could be feeding information to them and that would be risking all the lives involved.

"Since I've been named the leader of the Allied Forces, we cannot afford to have a spy among us. We need to find out who the spy is." Tsunade says, slipping into her authoritative Hokage voice.

I nod my head. "We can't take any more chances." I fully agreed with her, if any other Villages found out that she didn't tell them about the spy then Tsunade would lose all credibility.

Tsunade smiles. "I'm glad you think so because you are going to be the one to find her."

My eyes widen. "Huh?!"

"You seem to be her main target so we'll be using you." Tsunade explains to me calmly.

"Oh great." I mumble to myself, I didn't really like the thought of being bait. Looking up to Tsunade, I ask. "Are there any leads I can take up on?"

Tsunade nods. "Yes, there is one I haven't looked into yet." Tsunade purses her lip and an unhappy look flickers in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask with concern.

Tsunade wets her lips before answering. "A guard came and told me that they saw Sakura leaving the village frequently."

My eyes widen. No, it couldn't possibly be Sakura. She was loyal to Konoha, it's her home she wouldn't do that. Sakura has so many friends here, people who care for her. She and Ino even slightly made up so now they were civil with each other. Of course they still fought over Sasuke but not as much as they used to. It seems as though Ino is losing interest in Sasuke. However, Sakura does hate me, she's expressed it many times and all the other times her hatred for me shines in her eyes. She's hated me since the Academy and it just seems to have grown stronger throughout the years.

Could I have really pushed her to betray the village?

"No… no she wouldn't." I say shaking my head in disbelief.

"I didn't want to believe that myself." Tsunade admits closing her eyes, "She was my student for three years."

"But you have to be impartial." I say with a sigh in my voice. I didn't believe that Sakura could do this, but every lead has to be looked at and examined, we needed to catch the spy and soon. If the spy wasn't caught before the war started then it would get messy.

Tsunade nods her head and opens her eyes. "Yes. I need you to watch her."

I stand up. "I'll do better than that, I'll get a confession."

Tsunade sends me a warning look. "Akemi-"

"No." I cut in, "If Sakura really is the spy then she has a lot to answer for. I died and people have got hurt. Gaara died and was brought back, Asuma died for goodness sake! Kurenai's child is going to grow up without a father! If she really is the spy then she needs to be held accountable." I end my rant with a hiss, feeling angrier as I spoke.

For while, Tsunade didn't speak she just looked at me with a neutral expression.

"Okay." Tsunade relents with a sigh.

I send her a look, "Okay?" I repeat confused.

Tsunade looks to me straight in the eyes. "You're right, if Sakura is the spy then she needs to be brought to justice. Bring her to my office when you find her, I'll have Inoichi and Ibiki there waiting for you and her."

"Understood." I say.

Tsunade stands up. "She'll be training at this time, go to training grounds seven and she'll be there." With that, Tsunade leaves my house and goes back to the Hokage Office.

I grab my pouch from my room and my Sais before leaving, for all I knew this could turn violent. Now that I was ready, I leave my house and head to training grounds seven. On my way, I found it to be very peaceful. Hardly any shops were open, some were but they had only just opened and hadn't even rubbed the sleep out of their eyes yet. The sky looked to be alight with fire, all the colours of pink, yellow, blue and red dancing in the sky, the air fresh and crisp. It would have been a good day if it wasn't for the fact I was on the way to see if Sakura was the spy.

Once entering training grounds seven, I found Sakura easily. Pink hair really did stand out. Sakura was stretching, indicating that she had only just got here. Her eyes were closed and her posture gave away that she was too relaxed to be alert. She didn't even take notice of me as I got closer. I stood there for a few moments waiting for her to notice me, but she didn't.

Feeling slightly impatient, I make my presence known by clearing my throat.

Sakura jumps slightly and turns her head to me. When she sees that it was me standing behind her; her face morphs into a look of displeasure. "Oh, it's you." Sakura says with a sneer.

Fighting back my annoyance with the girl, I say with a smile. "Hello to you to Sakura."

Sakura waves me off and continues with her stretches. We didn't speak, I stood there and Sakura stretched for a little bit before she stood up. Let me tell you that this wasn't a comfortable silence either, it was awkward and unnerving. It was the ones I tried to avoid because of how uncomfortable they made me.

Sakura cuts the silence though by speaking. "Do you know why I come here?" She asks with her back to me.

I stay silent and let her speak. I had wondered why she had come here in particular. There were dozens of training areas in the village, but why would she pick training ground seven? I had a general idea but I never voice it in case I was wrong and offended her.

"Being here reminds me of simpler times." Sakura says in a slightly airy tone as if she was remembering the past.

Still, I stayed quiet.

"After seeing the village destroyed and in rubble it really bring things into perspective. If I remember correctly, you didn't do much did you?" Sakura says sending me a side look.

I cross my arms over my chest. "I wouldn't call dying nothing Sakura." I had also helped heal the injured and sorted out a very chaotic hospital, I certainly wouldn't call that nothing.

She sends me side look. "And yet here you are." Sakura says finishing her stretches.

I glare at her.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asks me, casting me a suspicious look.

"Tsunade would like to see you." I tell her, getting straight to be point.

Sakura purses her lip, it looked like she didn't believe me. But she sighs, "Fine." Sakura stands up and walks in the direction of Tsunade's office with me following behind her.

Sakura sees me walking beside her and shoots me a look. "Why are you coming?" She asks with an unhappy look.

"I was told to escort you." I tell her with a blank look.

Sakura huffs but doesn't say any more. I wasn't happy any more than she was about this. That awkward and uncomfortable silence reared its head again, neither one of us willing to speak to the other.

Eventually, I end up caving. "So how's your team?" I ask her.

Sakura regards me for a moment before answering. "Sai's nice, he's always smiling and he seems pretty strong." There was a small smile on her face.

I hide a smirk, I see she hasn't figured out that Sai's smile was completely fake. Sai was used to being emotionless thanks to Danzo, so he was just acting. However, I did wonder if his smile would ever be real, he hasn't had any contact with Naruto and he's the one who changed him in the anime.

"What about Asura?" I ask her. I hadn't heard of an Asura in ROOT before so I was a bit curious. I didn't even know if Asura was a boy or a girl.

"He's okay, he doesn't talk much though." Sakura answers with a sigh. It was as though this conversation was tiring her.

The rest of the journey was silent.

We made it to Tsunade's office and I knocked, asking permission to enter. After having Tsunade's permission, I open the door and see Tsunade sitting behind her desk and Inoichi standing beside her. Walking into the office, the door slams shut, I turn my head and see that Ibiki was hiding behind the door and now guarded the door so no one could leave.

Sakura was unnerved by this. "Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" Sakura asks looking to her teacher for answers.

"Sakura." Tsunade begins to speak, disregarding her question. "Are you aware that there is a spy amongst us?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrow. "What? That's terrible, who is it?"

"We do not know yet." Inoichi answered looking just as serious as everyone else in the room.

Sakura looks around the room and takes in everyone's expression, even mine. I kept my facial expressions schooled to not reveal anything. Ibiki looked slightly sadistic, I don't know if he was trying for that look but he succeeded anyway.

Realisation dawns to her. "You think I'm the spy." Sakura whispers, her eyes going wide. One thing I could commend her on was her brains, she was able to figure it out based on our body language alone.

Tsunade's blank stare and lack of protest confirmed it.

Sakura whirls around to me. "Are you trying to set me up?! You got my team and now you're trying to frame me!" Sakura spits, anger blazing in her jade eyes.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was cut off.

"Quiet!" Tsunade shouts causing Sakura to flinch and quieten down. I immediately closed my mouth to not invoke Tsunade's anger.

Tsunade breathes before speaking. "Sakura, a guard is the one who noticed that you've been leaving the village a lot and you haven't been assigned any missions." Tsunade looks Sakura directly in the eyes as she said this.

"Care to explain?" Ibiki cuts in, looking as menacing as always.

"I-I'm not the spy I swear!" Sakura cries out.

Tsunade motions for Inoichi to step forward. Inoichi walks over to Sakura, "It'll be painless if you don't struggle." He tells her gently before he makes the hands seals to the do his Mind Possession Jutsu. Sakura stills when Inoichi places his hands on her head and rummages around.

"Ibiki, be ready." Tsunade orders him.

Ibiki nods his head.

After a few minutes, Inoichi takes his hands away from Sakura's head. Sakura falls to her knees, tears gathering in her eyes and her form begins to shake. She wrapped her arms around herself, and she begins to rock slightly.

Tsunade looks to the Yamanaka, "Well?" She says.

Inoichi shakes his head. "Nothing, she's not the spy."

I sighed in relief. At least her hatred for me didn't make her betray the village and this brought me some comfort. Ibiki, however looked displeased at this; this meant he couldn't torture the information out of anyone. Tsunade sighs in relief, happy for that outcome and sends Inoichi and Ibiki from her office. They nod their heads, turning around to leave. On the way out Inoichi spared Sakura one last glance before leaving.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we needed to make sure you weren't the spy." Tsunade says in an apologetic tone.

Sakura continues to cry while kneeling on the ground.

Tsunade looks at Sakura with a remorseful expression, she hadn't meant for it to be so traumatic. "Sakura, what were you leaving the village for?" Tsunade asks with curiosity.

Sakura looks up, tears streaming down her face. "I was training." She says in a weak voice.

I look at her, why would she need to train outside the village?

Tsunade seemed to be thinking the same as me. "Why are you training outside the village?" Tsunade asks.

Sakura turns to me and glares. "Because of her!"

My eyebrows furrow, "Huh? What did I do?" I ask pointing to myself.

Sakura's glare intensifies. "I can't get distracted and being outside the village prevents that. I want to beat you."

I blink slowly in shock.

"Sakura, do you remember what I asked of you when I agreed to train you?" Tsunade asks her student calmly.

Sakura looks to Tsunade, her eyes now red from crying.

"I said that you needed to let go of your anger, especially your anger for Akemi." Tsunade tells Sakura calmly and also sparing me a glance.

"B-but she has everything." Sakura cried into her hands.

Tsunade stands up. "As a medic, you can't afford to hate people Sakura. What would happen if someone you disliked needing healing, would you heal them?" Tsunade asks gently.

Sakura doesn't answer.

Tsunade's eyes harden. "Sakura, if Akemi needed to be healed, would you ignore her?" There was a slight urgency in her voice. As a medic, one of the first things you are taught was to let go of your grudges and hatred especially when you are on the field. That decision to heal them or not can make a life difference and as a medic you cannot ignore anyone if they need healing. The only exception would be the enemy that we were fighting. If I decided that I didn't want to heal Madara then I wouldn't be breaching any codes of ethics.

Sakura sniffs. "I would help her." She answers finally.

Tsunade sighs in relief and sits back down. "You can go now Sakura."

Sakura picks herself from the floor and leaves the room, not looking at anyone.

Once she was gone and I couldn't feel her chakra anymore, I turn back to Tsunade. "What do we do now?" I ask. Even now I would admit that Sakura had to have been the biggest suspect, but Inoichi proved that she wasn't. I didn't want to admit it, but she was.

"Our other lead was Koharu, the Village Elder but she was proven innocent." Tsunade says pursing her lips together. She had kind of hoped it had been Koharu so she could get rid of her, but alas it wasn't. Tsunade had ANBU track her every movement and had Inoichi access her mind stealthily and she came out clean.

I get into a thinking pose, trying to think who it was.

"Tell me the females that dislike you?" Tsunade asks.

I laugh at the question. "The list is going to be a bit long there." I say with a smile.

Tsunade looks confused.

"Nearly every girl in this village and probably other villages hate me. I hang around with the 'eligible bachelors' in Konoha, if it wasn't for the fact I'd kick their asses they would've killed me." I explain to her while laughing. If any fangirls could get a chance to take my place they would, I see them glaring at me and trying to spread nasty rumours about me. It was a good job I had so many other good friends that stopped it from getting too serious otherwise it could have been a serious problem.

Tsunade grins. "I remember what it was like very well."

This time I looked at her confused.

Tsunade chuckled. "Orochimaru was quite the heartthrob when he was young."

I pull a face. I had seen pictures of Orochimaru when he was a child and in the anime, and he was cute. But then he grew up and turned into a paedophile.

Tsunade laughed harder at me expression.

"What about Jiraiya, did he get any fangirls?" I ask.

Tsunade stops laughing but a smile was still in place. "He had a few but not nearly as much as Orochimaru which he was quiet jealous about. Jiraiya tended to be on the perverted side."

"Speaking of Jiraiya, how is he?" I ask. Tsunade had him under close and careful watch, it's very possible that Jiraiya knew who the spy was, which is why he was so desperate to get back and didn't send us a coded message in case it was intercepted. If that was the case then Jiraiya had to be heavily guarded in case the spy came back to finish the job.

Tsunade smiles softly. "He's getting better, he just needs to wake up."

I nod my head slowly.

Tsunade snaps out it and turns serious again. "Now go, I'll call you back if there are any more leads." She orders.

"Okay." I say leaving her office.

I was walking around the village being very thoughtful. More shops in the village was open, a few stragglers weren't open yet. I could see the ramen stand being very busy but I couldn't hear Naruto's voice coming from there so I knew he wasn't awake yet.

I was thinking of who the spy could be. The spy was female so that knocked out half the population of Konoha. The spy must have been above Chunin level so they could slip out of the village either unnoticed or guards assumed that they were on missions. Anyone frequently leaving though was closely monitored and reported back to Tsunade. The spy had to be a Jonin or even an ANBU member. Someone strong too, Madara would never let someone weak into the group. Even Zero had his troupe: his knowledge and his ability.

I was so focused on who the spy could be that I didn't notice a shadow behind me. The next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck and my vision went dark.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

When I came too all I could see was darkness; there was a small amount of light so I could see around the room but it wasn't much. From what I could see I was in a room made out rock. The room seemed to be circular and had something in the corner of it, but I couldn't make out what it was. I was laying on my back on a hard surface, from what I could see I was a couple feet off the floor and the surface I was on was round and made of rock; much like the rest of the room. I try and move my arms, but I felt something stop them, I look up and I see rope, chakra stopping rope to be exact, looking down at me feet I see that they were bound together too. I struggle, but the ropes were tight and gave nothing. I felt a bit groggy and the back of my neck was throbbing in pain. The last thing I remembered was being hit at the back of neck. Whoever did it was going to repay the favour in full.

From what I could see, there was one entrance which is where the slight bit of light was coming from. Closing my eyes I listened to any noises out there, I could hear running water, like a waterfall. That's when I heard footsteps, they sounded heavy and clumpy. I open my eyes and I see a tall shadow coming towards me. It wasn't until the shadow was a few feet away from me could I see features and that it was a woman. I could see short hair and a sleeveless kimono. My eyes widen and my mouth drops.

No.

It couldn't be.

"No." I whisper to myself, my eyes widening as I looked at the person before me.

"Hello Akemi." The woman says, a smirk on her face.

"Yukiko." I mutter, still in shock.

Her smirk widens, "Surprised?"

Weakly, I nod my head. I would have never have guessed that it would be Yukiko, Yukiko of all people. She was my mentor, she spent three years with me and Haku. She taught me to understand the Shīringu and how to wield it. Tsunade trusted her, she was her best friend, she was Jiraiya's friend and she nearly killed him. Even if I didn't want to admit it, even now, it would explain how she got me off guard. She taught me nearly everything and she was a master of stealth.

Feeling tears gather in my eyes, I try to blink them away. "Why?" I ask, the betrayal stung deeply.

Yukiko scoffs, "How mundane, can't you ask something more interesting?" Yukiko walks around the circular table, taunting me.

"I asked you why Yukiko!" I yell at her, feeling angry and betrayed.

Yukiko stops her circling, she was now at my feet. "It was because of you dear." Yukiko says with a vicious smile.

"M-me?" I stutter out in shock. "What did I do?"

Yukiko walks away from my bound feet and makes it to where my head was laying. "Because you took my daughters place." Yukiko hisses at me angrily.

But that didn't make any sense, her daughter died years ago, way before I was brought into this world. "What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

Yukiko chuckled vindictively. "How do you think you're soul came into this world? New souls can't just enter, they need to replace someone else's, otherwise there would be am imbalance and Death wouldn't be very happy." She wagged her index finger at me, again taunting me.

"And you think I took your daughters place." I mutter.

"Exactly." Yukiko nods her head.

I shake my head and I begin to struggle. "But your daughter is dead, you can't bring her back." I say, trying to reason with her.

Yukiko grins. "That's where you're wrong."

My struggling ceases, "What?"

Yukiko let out a loud laugh, a mad crazy laugh. "I lied when I told you there were only three stages of the Shīringu."

My eyes widen and my blood runs cold.

Yukiko calms down, but the crazy grin was still on her face. "There are actually four stages of the Shīringu. I discovered it years ago but it took a while to master it. I found out I had this ability after my daughter died. I then set out to master this new ability to bring my daughter back, but when I tried it was already too late." Yukiko snarls at me, anger now gleaming in her brown eyes.

"What is it?" I ask feeling nervous. The mad glint in her eyes I never seen before had unsettled me on so many levels.

Yukiko calms down and answers me, a growing grin on her face. "It switches souls."

My eyes widen and all air leaves my lungs. "T-that's what you're going to do to me?" I ask.

Yukiko nods her head. "Of course."

My struggling increases. "Then why would you train me? Why would you get to know me? Why did you cry for me when I died?!" I yell out feeling the burning anger ignite in my stomach. The betrayal still stung deeply but anger was the main emotion I was feeling.

Yukiko rolls her eyes at me. "I wanted my daughter to be prepared for when she came into this world. When I swop souls, the new soul gains all the abilities that the body has. I had been trying to get you on your own, but your _brother_ got in the way." Yukiko ends with a snarl.

My eyes widen, "That attack, it wasn't an accident." That attack during the three year break, it had seemed so random and out of place. But I and Haku never questioned it. Haku had been used to being attacked randomly when he was with Zabuza but I wasn't.

Yukiko began to circle the table again. "Exactly. That attack was to get rid of Haku, you weren't meant to be involved. But of course you couldn't leave your precious brother alone." Yukiko says mockingly.

I could feel my fists clench with anger.

"And quite frankly I cried because I thought I would lose my chance of getting my revenge." Yukiko says to me, waving it off as nothing.

Now that stung, she didn't care for me. She had been plotting this all along. She had used me, gained my trust and made me believe that she cared for me. But now that I knew she was the traitor, things made sense. The attack during the three year break was unplanned and out of nowhere and it was because she paid them to actually kill Haku; she wanted me away from him. That's why she was always trying to isolate me.

"Why not use any other soul, why my soul?" I ask Yukiko, trying to not cry at the bitter betrayal. Why did it have to be my soul in particular, surely she could use another person.

Yukiko looks to me. "Because of Nora."

I send her a confused look.

"Oh she helped you, made sure you were safe. But what about me, huh?!" Yukiko shouts almost hysterically, "She never helped me! I was left to suffer!"

"She wasn't as strong back then as she is now." I try to tell her, feeling the need to defend Nora.

Yukiko ignores what I said. "Nora cares about you, and that's what would make this revenge so sweet," She says, the wicked grin back on her face.

"That's why you cut off your connection with Nora, so she wouldn't find out about this." I say, the pieces coming together slowly.

Yukiko nods her head, the vicious grin back on her face. "Precisely."

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Tsunade was in the hospital which wasn't unusual for her. When she wasn't swamped with paper work she would come down to the hospital to see how it was doing. She was also there for another reason, to check on her long-time friend Jiraiya. He had been there for her when she lost her younger brother and her fiancé. Tsunade had always been aware that Jiraiya cared for her more than a friend, but she had never once given him an answer.

Tsunade walked into his room and smiled slightly. Jiraiya looked peaceful, like he was just sleeping and not actually in a coma. His wounds had fully healed. All bones put back in place and healing, all organs safe and blood replenished through multiple blood transfusions. His chakra reserves were back to nearly being full too.

Now all he had to do was wake up.

Tsunade took the now dead flowers from his bedside and replaced them with new ones. Not many people were allowed in this part of the building, only those who had special permission could enter. It was heavily guarded with ANBU who had been checked by Inoichi to see if they were spies and had passed the test. Nearly all of them passed the test, however there were a few that were from ROOT and still couldn't be fully trusted.

A knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes." Tsunade answers.

The door slides open revealing Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Haku.

"You called us here Tsunade-Obaa-san?" Naruto says with his head tilted. They came into the room, closing the door behind them to give them some privacy.

Tsunade felt the vein in her head throb from being called Obaa-san. "Shut up you brat!" She shouts.

"Tsunade-sama." Itachi says, being the calm one.

Tsunade clears her throat, regaining her composure. "Right," She looked around the room and sees someone missing, "Where's Akemi?"

The door opens and everyone looks, it was Akemi.

Akemi smiled at them. "Hello everyone."

"Akemi-chan, where were you?" Naruto whines.

Akemi continues to smile. "I was training Naruto."

Sasuke turns to look at her and glares slightly. She didn't call Naruto 'Naruto-kun', but no one else seemed to notice besides himself and Itachi. Sasuke spared a glance to his brother to find Itachi staring at Akemi intently. Itachi looked to his younger brother, both of them were thinking the exact same thing.

Something was up with Akemi.

Tsunade moves on, "Anyway, today I and Akemi had been investigating who the spy could be. I already have some people to cross off the list."

Haku looks to his sister, "So that's where you've been." He had wondered where she was, usually if she left the house Akemi would leave a note.

"Of course Haku." Akemi smiles at him.

Haku frowns and stares at Akemi.

"Sakura was a suspect, but she was proven innocent, along with Koharu, the village Elder." Tsunade tells them, "I've also looked into a few of your fangirls and they've all come out clean too."

Itachi, Sasuke and Haku all shivered at the mention of fangirls.

"Is there anyone else?" Haku asks.

Tsunade nods her head. "I thought that Yukiko could have been the spy, but she was there when Hidan told us that Pain was coming to invade Konoha, and they had no knowledge that we were prepared for them."

"So she's in the clear." Sasuke mumbles.

"Besides, Akemi-chan would know if her teacher was the spy, right?" Naruto says with a grin looking to Akemi.

Akemi smiles, "Of course Naruto."

Naruto frowns, this time he had noticed it. There was no 'kun' at the end his name. Akemi had done it a few times, but only when she was serious or angry; but Akemi was smiling. Something was definitely wrong.

"So, who else do you believe could be the spy?" Itachi asks, still sparing glances towards Akemi.

Tsunade opened her mouth, but someone cut her off.

"Tsu-Tsunade…"

Tsunade's eyes snapped to Jiraiya, he had spoken; he was waking up. Jiraiya's fingers began to twitch and his eyes fluttered open, wincing at the harsh light of the room. Tsunade rushed over to his side immediately.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asks gently. Jiraiya motioned for water, his throat feeling dry. Tsunade picked up the pitch of water and poured him a cup before letting him drink from it. Tsunade kept hold of the cup knowing that he would be too weak at the moment to hold the cup without dropping it.

Once he was done drinking, Jiraiya grins weakly. "A little sore."

Naruto grins brightly, he was elated to see his teacher awake. "Isn't this great Akemi-chan?" He exclaims looking to his female teammate.

"It is." Akemi smiles again.

This time, Tsunade looked up and stared at Akemi. Tsunade had expected her to say something different, maybe something sarcastic and witty, but she didn't. Akemi didn't even look all that happy to see Jiraiya awake. She may have been smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya, "Do you have an idea who the spy is?" Tsunade asked him getting straight to the point.

The Toad Sage nodded his head. "Yes, she appeared when I fought Pain and attacked me."

"Who is it?" Haku asks.

Jiraiya opened his mouth, and his eyes widen when he sees a kunai sailing towards him. Luckily, Tsunade caught the kunai before it could hit Jiraiya. Everyone looked in the direction from where the kunai came from and saw that Akemi was the one who threw it.

"Akemi-chan?!" Naruto shouts.

Akemi made a move to escape the room, but Itachi was quicker and grabbed her arm, pining her to the wall with his other arm resting on her throat. He grabbed a kunai after releasing her arm and pointed it at her throat, his Sharingan activates.

"She isn't Akemi." Itachi says, staring at 'Akemi'.

Tsunade glares at her. "Who are you really?"

"Drop the illusion now." Sasuke demands, his own Sharingan activated.

'Akemi' grits her teeth before doing as they requested. Once the smoke cleared from letting go the transformation Jutsu, it was revealed who it was.

"Rukia?" Tsunade says, her eyes widen.

Rukia says nothing and keeps a blank look.

"Is she the spy?" Naruto asks looking to his teacher.

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No, the spy is Yukiko."

Multiple gasps echoed in the room, all from Naruto, Tsunade and Haku. Naruto has never trusted the woman, the Ninetails didn't especially. Naruto could hear hissing whenever he was near Yukiko but Naruto never paid it much attention. Haku had never liked the woman, and three years with her only defined it; but how hadn't he noticed? Tsunade felt the most betrayed though. Tsunade couldn't believe it, Yukiko was her close friend, and they had been for years. Had been Yukiko using her?

"Yukiko appeared along with Pain and gloated. She's been with the Akatsuki this whole time." Jiraiya says, wincing at the memory. Pain had caused him grave injuries but Yukiko was the one who delivered a fatal blow. He had made a contract with Gorou years ago but hadn't used him much. It was only after Akemi said that he could die that he remembered he even had Gorou.

Tsunade turns to Rukia, "Where is Yukiko and Akemi?" She demands, glaring at the medic.

Rukia didn't look like she was going to answer.

Itachi flicked his kunai, prepared to get answers out of her.

"Wait!" Rukia shouts, struggling with fear.

Itachi halted.

Rukia relaxes, "I don't know where she is."

Itachi moved his kunai causing her to flinch, "I'm telling you the truth! All I know is that she would be with Akemi." Rukia rushes out, looking at the kunai with fear.

Naruto stepped forward. "Why is she with Akemi-chan?"

Rukia bit her lip.

Haku pushed Itachi out of the way and grabbed Rukia's collar. "Where is my sister?!" Haku shouts, fury blazing in his eyes.

Rukia whimpers in fright. "Please, you need to save her." Rukia pleads, tears shinning in her eyes.

"Why should we trust you?" Sasuke asks, his own Sharingan glaring at her.

Rukia sighs deeply before answering. "I've grown rather fond of Akemi. When Yukiko told me what she had planned for her I was against it, but she made me do it." Rukia says, looking at everyone, pleading for them to believe her.

"What does she have planned?" Haku demands, looking at Rukia darkly.

Rukia swallows. "She plans to switch Akemi's soul for her daughter's soul."

Nearly everyone's eyes widen at her words.

"What?!" Naruto shouts out.

Sasuke glares at the woman. "Explain."

"It's the fourth stage of the Shīringu, with that you can swop souls." Rukia tells them, rushing the answer out. Haku and Itachi frightened her.

Jiraiya tries to sit up but struggled to do so. Tsunade came to his aid and helped him sit up properly. "You need to find Akemi now." Jiraiya says.

Tsunade looks up. "Naruto, Sasuke and Haku, go and find her." She commands in her Hokage voice.

"Hai!" Sasuke, Naruto and Haku say together before running to find Akemi.

Itachi made sure that Rukia couldn't escape by placing his arm against her throat again. "How do you know this is what she plans to do?" Itachi demands.

Rukia bit her lip. "Yukiko discovered the fourth stage after her daughter died. She spent years trying to master it but with little success. After many tries, she succeed and manged to switch souls of two people." Rukia explains, looking at the kunai Itachi had in his hand.

Jiraiya asked. "Who was it?"

"It was me." Rukia says, "Originally, I was Yukiko's sister from the other world when she was Jessica Jones. My real name is Katie Jones, I had died in my world and she wanted me back so desperately she resorted to these methods." Rukia shook her head, a look of despair on her face. If Rukia was being honest with herself, she would have preferred to stay dead. She got dragged into this world which she didn't understand, but she just had to accept it. Yukiko hadn't given her much choice.

Tsunade inhaled harshly. "She's mad."

"Just like Orochimaru." Jiraiya says, a grim look on his face.

Itachi asks. "Why use Akemi to bring her daughter back?"

Rukia look to floor, looking ashamed. "It was nearly sixteen years ago when Yukiko managed to master the fourth stage and understood it. She thought that she was ready to bring back her daughter, but when she tried to it failed. She found out that her daughter's soul had already been exchanged for someone else's." Rukia explains to them.

"Akemi took her place, didn't she?" Jiraiya asks.

Rukia nods. "When Yukiko saw Akemi for the first time, she was angry. She now knew why it didn't work. She then concocted this plan to gain Akemi's trust and use her."

Tsunade clenched her fists, she had trusted Yukiko and so had Akemi. Tsunade looked at Rukia, "Put her in a cell." Tsunade orders the ANBU captain.

Itachi nods his head and takes Rukia away.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I struggling against the ropes on my wrists, hoping to loosen them enough to get free, but Yukiko had tied them tight and made it impossible. "People are going to notice that I'm missing." I say, hoping she would stop this insanity.

Yukiko rolls her eyes at me. "I already have that covered. I have someone disguised as you, they'll never notice."

"They will notice." I say with determination, Haku would notice. "The people who care about me will notice that something is wrong."

Yukiko glares at me, hatred in her eyes. "You, my dear are a sarcastic piece of shit who everyone seems to love for no reason."

I return the glare fully. "At least people care about me." I spit back with venom in my tone.

"Is that anyway to speak to your teacher?" Yukiko asks, amusement in her eyes.

I glare back at her. "You aren't my teacher, you're a traitor."

Yukiko smirks. "No, I'm on the winning side."

"Well from where I'm laying you seem to be losing. The Akatsuki are nearly gone and so is Zero." I say, a smirk creeping on to my face.

"Which I can easily access, after all I too have the Shīringu." Yukiko shoots back, the smirk getting bigger.

I frown. That was something that I had over looked. The fact only someone with the Shīringu can access my scrolls that have the fallen Akatsuki members in. It was the biggest clue of them all yet I had over looked it because I trusted Yukiko. Looking back at it now, it would explain how Hidan's body mysteriously disappeared. I hadn't even suspected Yukiko. I had blindly trusted her.

But not anymore.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask quietly.

Yukiko regards me coldly. "Because you took my daughters place in the world and you caught _his_ attention." Yukiko hisses at me lowly.

"Who's he?" I ask.

Yukiko smirks cruelly. "Why, its Madara of course."

It felt like my blood had frozen and my heart had stopped. What had I done to catch his attention? Out of anyone in this world I didn't want to catch the attention of it was his. I knew that I had Obito's attention though when he offered for me to join him. Sure, knowing things that may happen in the future is very useful, but I thought that Madara would want me dead. But apparently he's interested in me.

Yukiko took no notice of my inner monologue. "I used to be the only person with the Shīringu." Yukiko snarls at me.

I observe her silently, she was angry with the way her fists were clenched and her back hunched over. But it was her eyes, in her eyes there was hate, excitement and jealousy. "You love him." I whisper when the realisation dawned to me. Yukiko was in love with Madara, and he had been fascinated with her being the only person with the Shīringu. But now that I am here, he's not so interested and she doesn't like that.

"And he loves me." Yukiko grins back.

"Then why is he losing interest?" I shot back.

A sharp pain hit my right cheek making me hiss at the sudden and sharp pain. Yukiko had slapped me and was glaring at me furiously. "Watch your tongue." Yukiko hisses, trying to control her anger.

I stare at her with a blank look.

Yukiko sighs, a disappointed look on her face. "It's a pity really. If you guys hadn't have been so nosy I could have went along with my business."

"You lied to everyone!" I shout at her.

Yukiko waves this off. "Yes, yes I know. If only Inoichi hadn't stuck his nose in, that way Sakura would be been blamed."

I look at her confused.

Yukiko rolls her eyes at me, seeing my expression. "Oh please, who do you think tipped the guard off that Sakura was leaving the village and who do you think told Sakura it would be better training outside the village?"

"You tried to frame her?!" I yell out.

Yukiko scoffs. "Like it was hard. She hates you nearly as much as I do."

Again, that stung deeply. I had to keep reminding myself that Yukiko was the traitor and not my mentor.

Yukiko takes a deep breath and relaxes. "It's time." She says.

Panic clenched my heart.

She walked over to my side and activated her Shīringu, she closes her purple eyes a moment and then opens them again. Normally when the Shīringu was activated, we had no pupils much like the Hyuuga's but Yukiko did; she now had slit eyes, like a cat. Yukiko made a hand seal, **"Tamashī no Suitchi!"**

Just as her hand touched my head, I heard someone shout. "No! Akemi-chan!"

Then my vision went dark.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Opening my eyes, I wasn't met with the bright room I usually was. This room was in between light and dark, it was dull. Looking to my left, I couldn't see anything but when I looked to my right I saw a hunched over figure.

The figure looked to be feminine but I couldn't tell from this far away. I walked closer cautiously and stopped when I was couple feet away. The figure was definitely a girl with blonde hair.

My eyes widen when I realised who this was, it was Yukiko's daughter.

I went to back away, but the girl lifted her head and looked at me. She had tears streaming down her face and looked very upset. Just looking into her eyes I could see Sarutobi Hiruzen's dark eyes. This girl really was the daughter of Yukiko and Hiruzen.

"Hi." I greet her awkwardly.

The girl hiccupped, "H-hello."

I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "What's wrong?" I ask her gently.

The girls lip quivered. "Mommy's going to be angry with me."

"Why would she be angry with you?" I ask her softly.

The girl wiped her tears away, but they came back just as quickly. "I-I don't want t-to come back, but s-she wants me back." The little girl cried, struggling to hold back her tears.

My eyes soften, this girl was only young when she died, but it had been a while since she had. Nearly thirty years. The little girl was more than likely settled wherever she went and now she's being forced into the world of the living.

"So you don't want to take my soul then?" I ask softly.

The girl shakes her head. "No, I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't be able to handle living as you." The girl smiles at me.

I laugh. "Yes, I must say I haven't had a smooth sailing."

The girl smiles and wipes away her tears and this time they stay away. "I'm sorry." She mumbles.

I look to her, "What for?"

The girl frowns. "For the trouble my mommy's caused."

I reach out and pat her head, making her look at me in shock. "You remind me of your dad you know." I say.

The girl's dark eyes lit up. "What was he like?" She asks eagerly.

I smile. "He was a wise man who would do anything for the people he cared about."

The girl smiles softly. "He sounds nice."

I nod. "He was." He had been like a grandad to me. I was scared when I first met him because I thought that he wouldn't believe me and think me to be a spy. He was someone who I could confide my fears to and he would make me feel better by making me think rationally about them. I was devastated when he died because I thought I could have prevented it somehow, but he made his decision and I respect that. At first it was hard to accept, but over time I was able to accept it.

I look around again and see nothing, it was only me and the little girl. "Why are you here then if you don't want my soul?" I ask the girl. If she was dead then shouldn't she be were all the other souls go.

The girl frowns. "I'm trapped here, I have been for a while. Mommy tried to bring me back but she couldn't and now I'm trapped here."

I felt sorry for the girl. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask her.

The girls shrugs. "I don't think there is."

I look to the ground and sighed, there was nothing that I could do to help the girl.

"It's time to go now anyway." The girl says smiling at me, "Good bye, Nakahara Akemi, it was nice meeting you."

Like before, my vision goes dark.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Naruto, Sasuke and Haku charged into the room and saw Yukiko with her Shīringu activated and her making a hand seal.

"No! Akemi-chan!" Naruto yells out, but he was too late.

Yukiko touched Akemi's head and Akemi gasped before closing her eyes.

"What have you done?!" Haku shouted out, anger in his eyes.

Yukiko cackled, "I've done it! I'm getting my daughter back!"

Sasuke charged, his Sharingan activated and his sword in hand. Yukiko smirked and dodged his attack smoothly. Naruto charged with a kunai in hand and again missed the older woman. Yukiko dodged both with practised ease and grace.

Yukiko cried out though when Haku joined the battle and managed to pin her to the wall. "I'll kill you." Haku hisses. Haku tightened his hand around Yukiko's throat without mercy, enjoying the fact that Yukiko was flailing like a fish. Haku would have gladly continued to strangle the woman that betrayed them, but something stopped him.

He heard Akemi groan.

He let go of Yukiko's throat and goes over to his sister, "Imouto?" He says hesitantly. He was hoping that his sister was still there and that he hadn't lost her. Naruto and Sasuke stood close, holding their breath.

Akemi opens her eyes slowly before looking around. Her eyes land on Haku and she smiles. "Hello Onii-chan."

Haku smiles, relieved. "Imouto!" He grabs a kunai and cuts the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Once she was free, he hugs her fiercely, "I thought I told you to stop giving me heart attacks." Haku mumbles.

Akemi giggles. "I can't seem to help it Onii-chan."

Haku lets go and Naruto immediately has her in his arms. Akemi could see Sasuke glaring at her though making her slightly nervous. He didn't exactly react well when she died and then came back. Naruto backs away and Akemi opens her mouth to say something but someone cuts me off.

"No! Why didn't it work?!" Yukiko yells out.

Akemi stands off the table with Haku close by her side. "Your daughter didn't want to come back." Akemi tell her.

Yukiko's eyes widen. "No, you're lying!"

Akemi shakes her head. "I'm not,"

Yukiko glares at her. "I will get my revenge, mark my words!" Sasuke went to attack her but Yukiko had already slipped away using a teleporting Jutsu. Sasuke glared at the spot she was in before she disappeared.

"Akemi-chan, are you really okay?" Naruto asks with concern.

Akemi laugh slightly. "I'm completely fine."

Suddenly Akemi felt a sharp pain in the middle of her forehead. Her hand immediately goes to the offended area and Akemi glares at Sasuke, the perpetrator.

"Stop getting into trouble." Sasuke tells her.

Akemi glare at him. "Says the one who's always getting kidnapped like a damsel in distress."

Sasuke returned the glare.

"Jiraiya's awake by the way." Haku tells his sister.

Akemi looks to him. "That's great!" Akemi look over to the side of the room and see something that she hadn't noticed before. Moving away from everyone, she walked over to it and see what it was.

It was a grave.

The head stone was large and was engraved with a name and date from when the person was alive and when they died. Looking at the head stone, Akemi could see the name.

Chieko Moto.

Akemi smiles gently, the girl's name had been Chieko.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _I opened my eyes expecting it to be morning but I was back in that bright white room. After checking in on Jiraiya and informing them of what happened, they were both in a sombre mood. They had both thought Yukiko to be their friend when in fact she was the spy. She and Zero had been the reasons for the destruction of many people. When I had got back home, I immediately checked the box under my bed where the scrolls of the Akatsuki were kept I and I was relieved to see that were all still there. Yukiko hadn't taken them, but they weren't safe anymore. It had been such an exhausting day that I ended up falling asleep the minute my head hit the pillow._

 _I looked around and see Nora. Instead of a smile, I was greeted with the sight of Nora's saddened face._

" _Nora." I say getting the angel's attention._

 _Nora smiles at me sadly._

" _I'm sorry about Yukiko." I say, I know how much Nora cared about her._

 _Nora shakes her head. "You need not apologise child. I'm just glad you're safe." Nora says, looking to me. I could see sadness in her brown eyes but there was also relief in them at the same time._

" _Why was I given the Shīringu?" I ask suddenly. I know she had kind of answered this question before, but I couldn't help myself by asking._

 _Nora sighs deeply. "I can give different powers for different worlds, it has never been straight forward and can be very difficult."_

" _I've been given a power that's unreal." I shake my head, I couldn't believe what the Shīringu could do. "It lets me govern over life and death." I say with an unhappy look. I didn't want this power, it was too much._

 _Nora looks to the ground._

" _This is too much power." I say to Nora, "I am not a god."_

" _I know." Nora says smiling slightly, "But I believe that you are the best person to have these powers."_

" _Why?" I ask her._

 _Nora floats over to me and brushes a stand of hair that got in my face, "Because I know you will be sensible with these powers and use them wisely." Nora tells me with a sincere expression._

" _You have that much trust in me?" I ask looking up to her. I had felt touched by her admission._

 _Nora nods her head. "I do."_

 _I frown. "But you trusted Yukiko." I say._

 _Nora also frowns. "I did and I let it cloud my judgment. I should have seen something had gone wrong when she cut off the connection we had."_

 _I shake my head. "It's not your fault Nora, its Yukiko's."_

 _Nora smiles sadly._

 **NARUTO SHIPPDEN**

 **So Yukiko was the spy!**

 **Now time to find out that won the little challenge of guessing who the spy was!**

 **First place: Cinder Hahn**

 **Second place: Guest**

 **Third place: SandNinjaBunny**

 **I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, I've enjoyed reading them very much.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Leave me review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Aftermath Of Betrayal

Aftermath of Betrayal

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I am not dead!**

 **I've been busy with moving to university and I've had to deal with this whole fraud situation. Someone had hacked my email account from bloody Kansas, USA and I had to switch EVERYTHING that was set up to my old email to the new one I've made. They also tried to take my money but luckily it was caught. Remember kids, if you get an email from the App Store, DO NOT PUT YOUR DETAILS IN. I made that mistake, I should have known better and luckily everything has been sorted.**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Betrayal stung, badly. The pain of a physical wound will disappear but the bitter sting of betrayal left behind deep wounds that seemed like it would never heal. Konoha had suffered with the great betrayal of Yukiko. People who were close to Yukiko were the most shaken: Tsunade and nurses at the hospital and not to mention myself. There were people that expected the spy to be her, like Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Haku. All of them held hatred for the woman which had only grew tenfold and I don't blame them.

In no sense at all was Yukiko was mother figure to me. I had a mother in my old world and if anyone where to take that place it would be Tsunade. But Yukiko was a dear friend, almost like that Aunty that was always bitter.

However, Yukiko's betrayal stung deeply and made me question everything. I had been used, she had been planning on using me and she nearly succeeded. If her daughter, Chieko wanted to take my soul I had a feeling she could have. I'm just glad Chieko took more after her father than her mother. But most of all, the fourth stage of the Shīringu scared me. Would I become like that? Would I turn out to be like Yukiko? I don't even know the full extent of the Shīringu, only Yukiko does and I have a feeling that not even Yukiko knew the full extent of her powers.

Over the next seven days after Yukiko's betrayal, I had thrown myself into my training. I was even more determined to master Tsunade's Jutsu. I just needed something to keep my mind occupied and not think about Yukiko.

I knocked on Tsunade's door and opened it when she gave me permission. It was time for our lesson. Every time I tried it I was getting closer and this time I was able to the hold the purple rhombus on my forehead for a minute. I needed to master this Jutsu before the war, if not Tsunade would more than likely stick me on the medic team which I didn't want. I wanted to be on the field fighting, and if I learned that Jutsu, it just may become possible.

The minute I walked into Tsunade's office, she spoke, "You not be having a lesson today." Tsunade says standing up and walking around her desk.

"Huh?" I say with a confused look.

Tsunade sighs. "We need to go and interrogate someone."

My brows furrow together. "Who?"

Tsunade's lip set into a firm line. "Rukia."

There was a dull ache in my chest. Yet another person that had betrayed me. Had she only trained me because Yukiko instructed her to? When she nearly destroyed my chakra paths did she do it on purpose? I was about to turn away to walk away and leave, but Tsunade's voice stopped me.

"And I want you to come with me." Tsunade says making me stop walking.

I turn my head and look at her. "Why?"

Tsunade's eyes gleamed sadly. "She seemed genuinely sorry about what happened and was worried about you. Maybe if she sees you she'll be more likely to open up." Ever since Itachi had taken Rukia in and given her to Ibiki, she had refused to talk. She gave some bits away to stop the torture but she resisted most of the questions. Ibiki was enjoying himself though. He hadn't met someone who he could interrogate so mercilessly and still withhold information. To say Ibiki was enjoying himself and slightly impressed with Rukia said it all.

I snarl. "Or she could be lying."

Tsunade looks at me with a kind and unjudging look. "You don't need to be so bitter."

I frown. She was right, I didn't need to be bitter but I wanted to be. I wanted to hit something, yell, scream; anything to stop me feeling the sting of betrayal. I know that Haku has been worried about me the past week. I hadn't been sleeping much or eating and I was constantly working. I was constantly taking shifts at the hospital so I didn't have time to think. If I stopped to think, I knew that my thoughts would trail to Yukiko's betrayal and how I didn't notice. The guilt was eating me up inside. Maybe if we had caught Yukiko earlier then maybe we could have stopped Zero and some deaths could have been prevented.

Tsunade places a hand on my shoulder making me look at her. "I know what it's like." Tsunade tells me gently.

I look to her, despair in my eyes.

Tsunade smiles reminiscently. "When Orochimaru betrayed us, it hurt deeply. He was like a brother to us. Jiraiya and I were so confused; how hadn't we noticed his downwards spiral? We were sent to hunt him down, myself and Jiraiya and yet we couldn't do it. We still saw our brother. Even to this day we still feel the guilt." Tsunade says, her voice wavering at times. The emotion thick in her throat.

I look to the ground.

Tsunade sighs deeply. "Maybe if I and Jiraiya had killed him, Sarutobi-sensei may have still been alive today."

I shake my head. "You can't blame yourself for that. You didn't know he was a man mad." Orochimaru was secretive, manipulative and insane but he also happened to be a very good lair.

Just like Yukiko.

Tsunade looks me in the eyes. "And you couldn't have possibly known about Yukiko either." She smiles at the end and pats me on the head.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at her. Tsunade was right, I know she is. I could give great advice to other people, but when it came to myself I was absolutely rubbish and could never follow it. It was still too raw.

Maybe over time I would come to accept it.

"Now come on, we have someone to talk to." Tsunade says, walking around me and out of her office.

Sighing deeply to myself, I follow Tsunade.

I and Tsunade walk in silence until we came to the interrogation unit and walked in. After walking down a few hallways and turning a few corners; we came to the deepest part of the building where only the most dangerous of ninja go. Rukia was here because of her connection to Yukiko, she was put here because it was the most heavily guarded part of the building. Tsunade and I walked into the room with a two-way mirror on the wall. Through the two-way mirror, I could see Rukia tied to a chair and chakra cuffs on her wrists. She looked completely helpless. Her skin pale and sickly, her eyes sunken and red from crying. She looked thinner and her hair fell limp and stuck to her forehead with her sweat. It looked like she had lost a bit of weight and her eyes looked dead. Seeing Rukia however made me feel angry, an anger I couldn't explain.

Ibiki turned around; he had been watching Rukia very closely. "She's still refusing to talk." Ibiki says, a smirk on his face. He had plans for that woman, things that he hadn't been allowed to try on others because they had seen as excessive.

"If she doesn't talk soon then we are going to have to get rid of her." Tsunade says with a neutral expression. Keeping Rukia alive was too risky, especially if she wouldn't give any answers away. In latent terms she was a burden to keep alive. It was thought that maybe they could use Rukia as a bargaining chip but Yukiko didn't want Rukia back and hadn't even attempted to get her back. Yukiko had abandoned her sister, whose soul rested in Rukia's body.

Ibiki looks directly to me. "She's asked for you specifically brat."

I send an accusing glare at Tsunade, she hadn't mentioned this.

Tsunade waves me off. "You might not have come if I told you that."

I sigh, Tsunade was right. If I was told that Rukia wanted to see me then I wouldn't have come. I didn't want to see Rukia again and the fact she requested to see me seemed to sting more than I expected.

I went to walk into the room when Ibiki spoke. "Remember to keep your cool brat." Ibiki warned me with a severe look.

I nod at him and walk into the room, the door closing shut behind me. Rukia never once looked up, even when I sat down in a chair opposite her. I got a good look at her; she was also chained to the floor so she couldn't lunge at me. Rukia looked like a mess; her usually well-kept hair now unkempt and a complete mess. She had wounds all over her and her eyes looked dull. She looked completely different from when she was teaching me about chakra shields.

"You wanted to see me." I say, trying to keep calm. All I wanted to do was shake her and ask her _why_ , maybe punch her once or twice.

Hearing my voice, Rukia slowly raises her head. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was hoarse and cracked with emotion.

"Yet you did it anyway." I snap back, the bitterness coming through.

I could practically feel Ibiki and Tsunade's disapproving stares looking at me through the two-way mirror. I take a deep breath and bury my bitterness and resentment. In an interrogation you shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgment; I know that yet I couldn't help myself.

Rukia's eyes shine with unshed tears. "You don't understand Akemi. Yukiko could control me, she can control the souls she brings back and make them do things they would never normally do." Rukia's voice was scratchy, she sounded like a heavy chain-smoker.

I stayed quiet and observed.

Rukia was eyeing the pitch of water on the table with hungry eyes. No doubt it was one of Ibiki's mental games to make her break. She had been trapped in here for a week; I wonder how long she's been in here without water.

I stand up and pour her a glass of water, an idea popping into my head as my sadistic side was coming out to play.

Rukia was watching my every move with hunger and thirst in her eyes.

"What is she planning?" I ask her. I place the jug down back on the table, just out of Rukia's reach so she couldn't grab it.

Rukia looked confused for a moment. "Who?"

I grit my teeth. "Yukiko." Her name on my tongue was bitter, it took a lot to not bit my own tongue. Even speaking her name hurt.

Rukia frowns but doesn't say anything. I pick up the now full glass of water and hold it to Rukia's face; close but not so close that she could reach and take a drink.

"Tell me." I order.

Rukia still refused to say anything, but the thirst in her eyes spoke volumes. Rukia was close to cracking.

Sighing, I take a drink of the water. I see despair in Rukia's eyes as she licks her dry lips. After draining the glass, I pour another glass and the hunger in her eyes grew.

"If you aren't going to speak, why would you request that I come here?" I ask nonchalantly with a passive look on my face.

Rukia bit her lip.

I arched my brow and drank from the cup again until it was empty. Rukia whimpered and shifted in her seat, staring at the glass. I poured another class, draining the pitch of water empty; this was the last cup of water.

I look at Rukia again, and the hunger was still there. But why wasn't she giving in? Surely she would be at her limit.

"Is Yukiko controlling you to not speak?" I ask, a thought suddenly coming to mind. What if the reason why Rukia wasn't spilling her guts was down to the fact she _couldn't_. No one could withstand this much torture from Ibiki, especially not someone from my world. We weren't trained for this sort of thing; Ibiki would break us within days at most.

Rukia's lip quivered.

"Blink once of yes and twice for no." I instructed her.

Rukia blinked once.

I look over to the two-way mirror to where Tsunade and Ibiki were standing. I knew that they would have caught this action, nothing escaped Ibiki's notice. A thought came to mind and I activated my own Shīringu; my hazel eyes now purple. I look Rukia directly in the eyes. "Yukiko is controlling you, yes or no?" I ask in a commanding tone.

"Y-yes." Rukia stutters out, seeming to be in shock that she could speak freely.

I nod my head. Rukia had been fighting Yukiko's control and that's how she was able to give some information, but obviously Yukiko's control was too strong. I guess spending so much time with the woman, Yukiko must have found a way to get her hooks into Rukia.

"What is she planning now?" I ask her, my Shīringu eyes looking at her.

Rukia bit her chapped lip. "War, she's planning to join Madara and Obito in this war. She will follow Madara to the fiery pits of hell if she had to." Rukia answers me hoarsely.

My shoulders slumped slightly at this. Yukiko was devoted to Madara, which means there was no way she would ever come back. I had felt a bit hopeful that maybe Madara had manipulated Yukiko into joining the Akatsuki but now I had my doubts. If she was hopelessly in love with Madara, she would do anything he asked.

Still looking Rukia in the eyes, I continue with the interrogation. "Does she know the Edo Tensei Jutsu?" I ask her.

"Yes." Rukia answers me.

My lip curl inwards, if Yukiko was going to do what I think she might, it could be disastrous. This war may not end in our favour this time. I thought that getting rid of Kabuto would eliminate that threat, but obviously not.

I relax slightly and ask. "Were you using me as well?" I couldn't help myself but ask this, I needed to know if Rukia had been using me too.

Rukia slumped in her seat more. "No." She says shaking her head before looking up to me. "When I first met you, I didn't know who you were and what Kekkei Genkai you possessed. It was only when you showed me did I know. I was surprised but didn't think anything of it. I just put it down to coincidence. In all honesty, you reminded of me Yukiko when she was younger and hadn't went crazy." Rukia smiles slightly as though she was trying to make a joke, something I didn't find funny.

"And afterwards?" I demand, my tone tightening. I didn't know whether or not to feel offended; to be compared to that mad woman in any aspect of her life was insulting.

Rukia swallowed. "Yukiko came to me when she first came back to Konoha. She was angry about meeting you. Somehow she had come to the conclusion that you stole her daughter's place. She wanted you dead after that. Then she soon concocted this plan to use you. I was against it immediately, but I could never speak out against her." Rukia smiles but sadly, there was a deep sadness and despair in her eyes.

That hurt, I felt my heart lurch. I had been used by Yukiko since the very beginning.

"Yukiko said she tried to switch her daughter's soul back sixteen years ago, but I only came into this world five years ago." I say, remembering what Yukiko said to me when she had me tied up in that cave.

Rukia looks me directly in the eyes. "Ask Nora for the truth."

My eyebrows furrow together. "What?"

Rukia smiles sadly. "You're death wasn't an accident, neither was Yukiko's or anyone else that ends up in another world."

I spare a glance in Ibiki's direction. If he didn't already know I wasn't born in this world he certainly did now. I could just image Tsunade briefing him on the details. I wonder what his reaction would be.

I turn my attention back to Rukia and stare at her. I didn't know whether or not to believe her. What could she mean by that? Nora told me that when I died it was completely unexpected and wasn't meant to happen, so what was she talking about?

"How did you die?" I ask her, almost wincing with how blunt I sounded.

Rukia smiles ruefully. "I was only young, around nineteen when I died. An earthquake shook the town I was living in and I got caught up in the mess. I ended up being crushed by a broken building." Her tone became bitter towards the end.

Rukia's posture suddenly went stiff. Yukiko's control was slipping back into place. I had only been able to disable her control for a short while before Yukiko found a way to get past me. She had longer the master the Shīringu therefore she was more superior to me in that retrospect.

I deactivate my Shīringu and push the glass of water towards Rukia's face. Her eyes lit up as she drank the water greedily, not stopping to breath at all. Once the glass was drained, Rukia seemed a bit happier. I place the glass on the table and go to walk out the room, I was done here.

"Akemi."

I stop and turn my head sideways to look at her. Rukia seemed to be struggling, she was fighting for control. "Y-Yukiko truly… intends to kill y-you… so p-please be c-careful." Rukia grits out, sweat dripping from her forehead in concentration.

I stare at her for a moment, not knowing what to say.

Rukia looks me in the eyes. "A-and I… truly am… s-sorry."

I look away and leave the room, not answering her. It brought me a little comfort that Rukia didn't want to betray me, that much was very clear in her eyes. The regret almost made me feel guilty for hating her.

When I was out of the room, Ibiki looks at me. "You have potential brat." He says with a smirk. He seemed to be pretty calm about knowing the truth about me. In fact, he didn't seem the least bothered.

I roll my eyes at him in good nature. I look to Tsunade, "We need to talk." I say to her, my expression neutral.

Tsunade nods her head and leaves the room. I follow her, seeing Ibiki rub his hands together as he was going to begin the torture session against Rukia. While watching me talk to Rukia, he had already come up with multiple ideas on how to get past Yukiko's control to get Rukia talking. But none of them were going to pleasant.

Now I did feel slightly sorry for Rukia.

When we got back to Tsunade's office, she sat down in her chair and I stood in front of her. She leans back in her chair. "What is it that you need to speak with me about?" Tsunade asks me, getting straight to the point.

"As you heard Yukiko knows the Edo Tensei Jutsu. That was used in the old time line to bring back all the dead members to the Akatsuki to fight in the war. They were on Madara's side along with other deceased ninja." I tell Tsunade. It didn't surprise me that Yukiko knew this Jutsu and I wouldn't put it past her to use it. Since Kabuto was dead, he couldn't bring them back so Yukiko could easily replace him.

Tsunade leans forward, leaning on her arms that were resting on the desk. "And you have a suggestion?" Tsunade says, a brow arched at me.

I wet my lips, not knowing how Tsunade would take this suggestion. "Well, why don't we use the Akatsuki for ourselves?" I suggest.

"What?!" Tsunade shouts at me, her eyes wide in surprise and shock. Calming down, Tsunade sighs deeply and rubs her temple. "You certainly know how to surprise me."

I grin at her guilty.

"You know all the pain we went through to get these Akatsuki members." Tsunade says, an annoyed look in her eyes.

I nod my head. "I know, trust me I understand. But we'd be wasting an opportunity if we didn't." If we had the Akatsuki on our side it could tip the balance and could very well win us this war. We won in the anime but they didn't have Zero whispering battle plans in their ear or Yukiko spying and giving information away.

"Do you know how many people would oppose to this?" Tsunade questions me with serious look.

I frown. "A few." One in particular would be Shikamaru. If he saw Hidan walking around alive then he would freak and flip out. It was bad enough that he didn't actually get to kill Hidan – which was a low blow for the Nara – but then to see him alive and fighting on our side of the war. I think even Shikamaru wouldn't be able to keep his cool. Then let's not forget the family or team mates of the fallen ANBU. If they saw their friend's killer alive, they would flip and go mental.

Tsunade shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this. Not only is it dangerous but it also makes our pursuit for the Akatsuki redundant. If any of the other Kages were learn of this, my position as head would be taken away instantly. And what would the people's reaction be if they saw a supposedly dead member of the Akatsuki alive?"

"What about just one?" I ask her.

Tsunade stills for a moment. "Which one?" Tsunade asks with caution in her tone. There was also a silent warning not to push this too much.

"There are only two members that are actually still alive in the scroll: Hidan and Sasori." I say. Hidan was technically immortal and so was Sasori as long as his core wasn't destroyed. Hidan's head was severed from his body and they were put in separate scrolls but they could be sewn back into place.

Tsunade glares at me. "You aren't thinking of-"

"I wouldn't bring back Hidan." I reassure her. Hidan had been too much trouble and we certainly wouldn't be able to control Hidan or keep him under wraps. Hidan was the one that would cause too much controversy so he wasn't the smart choice.

Her glare lessened. "Then Sasori?"

I nod my head. "Out of the two, Sasori is the most sensible choice. He is rational and intelligent, I believe that he could help us."

Tsunade didn't look convinced.

"They aren't safe in the scrolls anymore. Yukiko already got past me and stole Hidan's body from it without me even noticing and it was always on my person. What if she got hold of all of them? We'd be screwed." I tell her hastily. I was lucky that Yukiko hadn't stolen any of the scrolls or any of the bodies. I don't know if she didn't have time or she didn't want them but I was lucky in that aspect.

Tsunade still didn't look too happy.

I add in. "If we let Yukiko bring back the Akatsuki members, Zero may have already told them our strategies against them and it could end badly."

Tsunade sighs and leans back into her chair. "You believe he will co-operate?" She asks.

I pull a face, "Well I hope." At the end of the day, Sasori was still an S-Rank criminal and I didn't know if he would comply fully.

Tsunade looks to me. "And who would perform this Jutsu if it was agreed to bring the Akatsuki members back?"

"I would. Summoning Justus are my speciality and unfortunately Yukiko's too." I say. The Jutsu wasn't perfect until Kabuto got his hands on it but I'm sure I could work my magic on the Jutsu. I just needed time and to practice.

Tsunade rubs her temple, she needed sake badly to deal with this. "If it was anyone else suggesting this, I would tell them no and throw them out the window." She says pointing to the window in her office.

"But?" I say, hoping that there would be.

"There is no but, my answer is no." Tsunade warns me with a severe look. She was telling me not to argue with her and not to push my luck.

However, I couldn't help myself. "If Itachi can join us I'm sure Sasori can to." Out of all the Akatsuki members, Sasori was one of the most sensible members along with Itachi. I hoped that Sasori would join us and help us, his puppetry would be very useful, especially the hundred puppet army which had been known to take down a small Village.

Tsunade looks me in the eyes. "My answer is still no. The Kage's know about Itachi and have accepted this, but if we were to add another Akatsuki member into our ranks, it won't be pleasant."

"Sasori's the one who warned me about Zero first. If there's anyone I can trust I believe that it would be him." I say trying to convince her.

Tsunade sends me a glare. "I said no. Do not ask me again." Tsunade warns me with a serious look.

I sigh in defeat. "Okay."

Tsunade waves her hand. "Dismissed."

I turn around and walk away.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I got back to mine, Haku and Naruto's house. As I walked through the door, I see Haku, Naruto and Sasuke sitting at the table and Itachi serving the food. I felt kind of relieved that Haku wasn't cooking, he had been insistent the past couple of days that he should cook but Itachi and Naruto had managed to keep Haku out of the kitchen with success.

Haku's lit up when he saw me. "Imouto! Good timing, Itachi was just plating up."

On cue, Itachi walks into the room with food in hand. When Itachi sees me, he nods his head acknowledgment.

"Where have you been all day Akemi-chan?" Naruto asks.

I smile at them. "I've been speaking to Tsunade." I say sitting down in my usual spot next to Haku. I didn't want to mention Rukia right now, I needed time to get my head around what she said. And I don't want to worry anyone, especially not Haku; he was worried about me enough as it is.

Sasuke looks at me. "What for?"

I tensed slightly, of course Sasuke would see past my vague excuse.

Itachi saved me by placing our meal in front of us. "Food first, then we can talk." Itachi says sitting down in his spot at the table.

We all tuck into our food quite happily. Sasuke, as always had tomatoes with every meal and Naruto and Haku's portion was always bigger. Mine and Itachi's food was usually always more spicy than the others, we loved our spices. Itachi was actually a really good cook, Naruto especially thought this as he was making noises as he ate and Haku looked happy. All throughout the meal I was stealing glances at the older Uchiha.

When we were all nearly done with our meal, I spoke up to get the older Uchiha's attention. "Itachi." I say.

Itachi looks up at me, I had his attention along with everyone else's.

"What was Sasori like in the Akatsuki?" I ask him. If any of us would know this it would be Itachi, I knew things from the anime but I didn't actually work with him.

Itachi puts his chopsticks down. "Why do you ask?" He asks, his brow arched.

Naruto looks up from inhaling his food. "Yeah Akemi-chan?" He says with his head tilted at me appearing innocent.

"I was thinking of getting him onto our side so he can help with the war." I tell them honestly seeing no point in lying about this. Tsunade might have said no now, but later on when the war was in full swing maybe she might change her mind.

Naruto's chopsticks clatter onto his plate. "What?!" Naruto yells, standing up in shock. Every pair of eyes was on me. Haku was half-way to putting his chopsticks in his mouth, his eye wide in shock. Sasuke was staring at me with an unreadable look and Itachi mirrored that expression.

Sasuke regains his composure. "Sit down dobe." Sasuke says with a scowl.

Naruto growled at him but did as he asked.

"What… what do you mean by that Imouto?" Haku asks me with a curious expression.

Sighing, I lean back into the chair. "To ensure that we do win the war, we need an ace. For all we know Zero could have blabbed about the battle plans in the war and that could cost us greatly. However, if we have something they wouldn't expect then maybe that could give us an edge." I explain to them.

There was an understanding in all their eyes. "It's still very risky." Haku comments with an unsure look on his face.

Sasuke nods. "There's no telling if Sasori would even say yes."

I look to Itachi. "That's why I need to know what he's like. Maybe I can appeal to him somehow." I say.

Itachi pursed his lips together. "Sasori was quite reserved, as we all were. However, he was quite mature and he isn't the worse choice you could have made."

"What has Tsunade-Obaa-san said about this?" Naruto asks.

"She said no." I tell them with a sigh in my tone.

Sasuke arches a brow. "Then why are you perusing this?"

"It's not for now, Tsunade already said no. I'm just looking into it now for later." I tell them. I wasn't stupid enough to go against Tsunade's orders but that doesn't mean that I've let go of the idea, I've just got to bide my time.

Itachi stares at me for a moment, making me feel nervous.

"Don't do something stupid." Itachi says before getting back to hid food. With that said, everyone goes back to their food and the atmosphere becomes light again.

Relaxing slightly, I go back to my food.

After dinner, I went to go back into my room. I needed to do some reading on the Edo Tensei Jutsu and make it perfect much like Kabuto did. Without Kabuto in the picture, I had a feeling that Yukiko could easily take his place. Lucky for me though, I never told Yukiko about this Jutsu needing perfecting. The aim I have for the moment is where I can do this Jutsu without wasting next to no chakra while Yukiko wastes a lot, giving us an advantage.

However, if Tsunade were to learn of what I was actually doing, she would throttle me. I had no doubt in my mind that she would demote me back to Genin or punish me severely considering that this is a forbidden Jutsu. One thing was sure though; I could kiss my ninja career goodbye if she found out.

Just as I was about to go into my room, a hand grabbed my arm, stopping me. I look back and see Sasuke was standing behind me with a blank expression.

"Yes?" I say with a curious look.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asks immediately.

I stilled and look at Sasuke silently. How had he noticed that something was wrong? Was it because I didn't say anything at dinner after that conversation? Haku had looked at me after it but he hadn't followed me up like Sasuke had.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Akemi, I'm not a fool. You're planning on bringing them back, aren't you."

I bit my lip but don't say anything. Maybe if I stayed silent he would leave the situation alone. I was unfortunate though because my team mate was very stubborn.

Sasuke exhales roughly. "Do you even know how dangerous this is?" He hisses at me with a glare.

"I know the risks involved." I say finally. There was no point in staying silent, he knew me too well and I knew him well enough that he wasn't going to leave this alone.

"This makes the whole journey redundant. We have spent months; years trying to get rid of them." Sasuke says with a look of frustration on his face.

I turn my head away from him. "I know."

Sasuke's glare intensifies. "Then why are you doing this?"

I turn around so I was facing the younger Uchiha fully, his hand still holding onto my arm. "I don't want people to die. I don't want us to lose this war and I think we just might." I say to him, confiding in him. I know that I could trust Sasuke to keep this a secret, he has never let me down before.

"And you believe we will unless we use them." Sasuke says.

I sigh lightly. "Sasuke, when I first came to this world, I saw you guys like characters and not actual people. I could predict your moves, what you were going to say and how you would react. Back then I didn't realise that you all were real and that you didn't follow a script. It took me a while to get my head around it. When I first came to this world, I promised myself that I wasn't going to let myself become too emotionally involved but I have."

Sasuke stays silent, letting me vent.

I smile fondly as I reminisced about the past. "But all that went out the window I met you guys. Meeting you guys made me realise that I couldn't help but feel attached. Meeting Haku and Naruto made me feel protective of them, being as close to siblings as we can be without blood. Meeting Itachi made me want to help you and him come back together. And meeting you…" I say, but my voice drifts off as I spoke.

Sasuke squeezes my arm, inching for me to keep talking.

I look up to Sasuke. "Meeting you made me want to help you. I wanted you to be happy, no matter how angry and arrogant you were." I laugh slightly remembering how angry I got when he snubbed me multiple times.

Sasuke eyes soften as he looks at me. "And you have helped me." His tone was almost a whisper that I nearly didn't hear it.

I wet my lips. "You guys all have futures; families. I want to make sure all you guys have that."

The younger Uchiha stares at me. "What about you?" Sasuke asks.

I send him a confused look. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"You want everyone to have a future; what about you? What about your future? Don't you want a family?" Sasuke asks me, his features softening as he spoke. His brows were furrowed together and he was looking at me in slight concern.

I look to the ground and I laugh bitterly. "In all honesty, I didn't imagine I would live this long. I thought I would end up dying and not come back."

Sasuke's grip on my arm tightened slightly.

"I promised myself years ago that I wouldn't get romantically involved with anyone. I said that it was a distraction, weakness." I say looking at the ground.

Hurt flashes in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke let's go of my arm. "Loving someone isn't a weakness."

I look up and see Sasuke staring at me with _something_ in his eyes that I couldn't detect. "Loving someone can also give you strength." Sasuke says before walking away.

My jaw drops slightly as I watched him walk away back to the living room. I hear Naruto greet him loudly and Sasuke give back a snarky reply. However, I just stood there in shock, my body frozen in place.

Was Sasuke… implying something?

But why did my face feel warm? And why was my heart beating faster?

I place a hand over where my heart was and shook my head. I turn around to go into my room, trying to calm my racing heart and warm face. I don't know what just happened, but why did I feel warm all of a sudden?

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The next day, I was sitting in the Ichiraku stand looking at my steaming hot bowl of spicy chicken ramen. I had ordered it but now I wasn't so hungry. That morning, I had went to Tsunade's office for our usual lesson. The class that I usually taught in the morning had be cancelled because of the war meeting that was going on, which was why my personal lesson with Tsunade had also been cancelled. Everyone who was a Jonin and above was to attend, that's why I wasn't with Itachi or Haku, because they were there. Sasuke was off training and I don't know where Naruto was.

I thought that maybe I could be allowed into the meeting but I wasn't.

And that bummed me out.

Lately, Tsunade had been distancing herself from me. Usually, when she would train me, she would be really fun and make me enjoy the lessons. Tsunade would be like the mentor I would have liked Yukiko to be, but now she didn't even smile when training me. Yesterday was an example of how she would treat me usually, but that seemed to be a one off for her now.

It felt like I had been pushed aside.

Sighing, I look at my ramen again, still not feeling hungry even though it smelt and looked heavenly. I knew that Naruto would be cursing me for wasting a perfectly good bowl of ramen.

"Akemi-chan?" I hear Naruto's voice at my side. I turn my head and see Naruto standing beside me with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asks me sitting down on the stool next to me.

I purse my lip together. "Not really." I admit, seeing no point in lying to him. Naruto could usually tell when I was lying, sometimes he would buy my lies though. It was always Sasuke that could tell when I was lying and I don't know how. Actually, I couldn't lie to Itachi either, maybe Uchiha's are just good at detecting liars. Haku knew me too well for me to lie to him, except when it came to his cooking of course.

Naruto ordered his ramen quickly before turning back to me. "What's the matter?" He asks, concern in his blue eyes.

"Tsunade's… been distant." I tell him.

Naruto's brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

I slump in my seat and look up to the ceiling. "She's stopped telling me stuff, she isn't letting me get involved much anymore. It's like everything is a secret."

"Maybe she's just stressed about the war." Naruto suggests with a thoughtful look.

I nod my head. "I thought so too."

Naruto's ramen was quickly served to him making the Uzumaki grin. Naruto grabbed some chopsticks and broke them apart. I smile at him, Naruto certainly loved his ramen. He was just about to dig into his ramen when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I blink a few times in bewilderment and look around; Naruto was no were to be seen. All was left was the chopsticks and the bowl of ramen that he never got to eat out of. I felt a little worried at first, people don't just disappear like that so suddenly. Also, Naruto would never leave his ramen uneaten.

It took me a few minutes to remember why he just suddenly disappeared. Naruto had been reversed summoned Mount Myōboku to speak with Gamamaru, the Great Toad Sage, and then would gain all of Kurama's chakra. There was just one issue, the reason Naruto was brought to Mount Myōboku was because Jiraiya had died, but he was very much alive. Had Jiraiya asked for this to happen now? Before going on the three year training gap, I told Jiraiya not to try tamper with the seal at all and sending Naruto into a frenzy. He had taken my advice because he believed that Naruto wasn't ready yet. Does Jiraiya think that Naruto is ready now? Feeling calmer than before, I look at my own bowl of ramen feeling slightly hungry and pick up some chopsticks decided to eat my ramen.

The next thing I know, my vision is clouded and I feel like I'm flying. I open my eyes, having closed them in shock and I see I am in an unfamiliar place. I look around and see Naruto along with Shima and Fukasaku.

My eyes widen, I was in Mount Myōboku!

Naruto didn't seem to have realised that he was eating something that definitely wasn't ramen. When his taste buds kicked in, he stopped and look down at what he was eating. A hue of green appeared on Naruto's face as he made wrenching sounds.

Shima yells at him. "Don't you dare throw up here!"

"It was vile!" Naruto yells back, his face full of disgust. He was holding his throat, as though what he just ate was poison.

Fukasaku sighs at the two and shakes his head.

"Urm… why am I here?" I ask, getting their attention.

Naruto looks at me. "Akemi-chan? How are you here?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Beats me." I thought that only certain humans were allow here. The humans I know that have definitely been here are: Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto. It was incredibly hard to find unless you know the secret route which I did not.

Shima clears her throat. "Gamamaru would like to see you, both of you. He wants to give you your predictions." She says, looking at both myself and Naruto.

Naruto and I share a look.

I was utterly confused. I knew that Naruto got a prediction, but it had been about Sasuke in the anime. I wonder what his would be now, but why was I getting one?

We followed Fukasaku and Shima from the hut and began walking towards the chamber of Gamamaru. As we walked, I took the chance to have a look around. Everything looked so bright and peaceful. Just being here made me feel lighter and happier. Naruto seemed at ease too, though he had already been here before.

Seeing Gamamaru was something I would never forget. He is one of the largest inhabitants of Mount Myōboku. Gamamaru is brown in colour, with a white belly, is much wrinkled and had a squint in his eyes. He wears a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He also wears a necklace with the toad's village symbol on it. Gamamaru was sitting in a shallow pool of water which has the kanji for "sage" inscribed on it.

Near Gamamaru stood another toad, this one was Gerotora. He is a black and orange toad with dark markings around his eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth. I knew that he was a scroll toad, his abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which is concealed. It kind of gives him the appearance of wearing an obi. He was the one who had the key to the Eight Trigrams Seal located in his scroll-abdomen.

When we were close enough, Fukasaku announces. "I've brought them forth."

Naruto grins. "Sup! It's been a while, Giant Grampa Sage!"

Gamamaru laughs. "Ho Ho! It was I who called you two forth." His eyes squinted at us again, "Urm… who are you again?"

Naruto's eye twitches. "Uzumaki Naruto! Can you give me a break and at least remember my name, Giant Grampa Sage?" He pouts towards the end, showing he wasn't that offended.

"Ho Ho! That's right, I remember you!" Gamamaru says, laughter in his tone. He then looks to me, "And you?"

I swallow, feeling slightly nervous. "Nakahara Akemi." I tell him.

Gamamaru makes a noise of acknowledgment. "Ah yes, our little dimension hopper!"

Fukasaku sighed to himself and shook his head.

"Naruto! I have seen your future." Gamamaru announces.

Naruto relaxes slightly. "That's fine, I'm ready for it."

At this, Gamamaru opens his eyes. "In that case, calm your heart and listen. You will soon meet and octopus."

Naruto looked confused for a moment, but then he saw my smile. Gamamaru was referring to Killer B, who would help Naruto with Kurama. Naruto looks back to the Toad Sage and nods his head. "Understood."

"And then you will be involved in a great battle with a man wielding power in his eyes." Gamamaru tells him.

I purse my lips. That could be talking about anyway: Madara or Obito, it could mean either of them. At least this time it wasn't referring to Sasuke, and that was because Sasuke was on our side and not with Madara or Obito.

Naruto's face turned serious. "I understand."

Fukasaku looks to the Uzumaki. "What d'ya mean ya understand?"

"You know who the man is wielding power in his eyes?" Gamamaru asks.

Naruto nods. "I have an idea and I am prepared for it." We were all preparing for the war. Sasuke and Naruto were constantly training and so was I. We were all working on fighting together and our team work and I can say that we were pretty good. A day hadn't gone by that we weren't training or making strategies.

Gamamaru turns to me. "And now for your prediction."

I tense slightly.

"Akemi, you have many paths you can follow. Your future is forever changing. However, two situations keep replaying in my vision, either one will decide your future." Gamamaru announces, his old voice echoing in the hall we were in.

I grab Naruto's hand for reassurance.

"There is a woman, who had the same power as you but at the same time different. You two will fight and only one will come out alive." Gamamaru tells me.

Naruto's grasp on my hand tightens.

I look to the ground. The woman he was referring to could be none other than Yukiko. She was the only person who had the Shīringu other than me. But how were they different? The part that sent shivers down my spine though was the second part.

Gamamaru looks to Gerotora beside him. "Gerotora! I have foreseen your transfer into Naruto as well."

Gerotora seems shocked. "W-what did you say?!"

"Hand over the Fourth's seal to him." Gamamaru tells him.

Gerotora still didn't look to happy about this. "If you say so, Great Elder. I don't care anymore." When he was finished speaking, he rose and began to stretch to his full height, showing his stripped middle that was a scroll. The scroll unwrapped revealing the key to Naruto's seal.

Naruto's eyes widen when he sees the scroll. "This is…"

I activate my Shīringu and nearly gasped. The complexity of this was amazing, beyond anything I could have ever imagined. There were thousands upon thousands of little components in this scroll that made up the seal. It truly was amazing.

"This is the key to the Fourth Hokage's seal that he left on your stomach." Gerotora says. "With this, if you think it is right, ya could release the Kyuubi completely."

Naruto stared at the scroll.

I look around. "Why am I here?" That had been bothering me. Naruto could have given me my prediction, I didn't really need to be here yet I was.

Gerotora look to me. "Jiraiya wanted you here to help in case anything does go wrong. He's mentioned how you have a skill for sealing."

I nod my head, now understanding why I was here. Nothing did go wrong in the anime, but at least now there was a safety net in case it did.

"Press your hand on the square area." Gerotora instructs Naruto.

Naruto nods his head and looks at his hand, looking a little apprehensive.

"This is your chance to perfect the technique that Jiraiya spoke of." Gerotora says.

"This is the key to releasing the Kyuubi." Naruto mutters, mainly to himself.

I grab his hand, making him look at me. "You can do this Naruto-kun." I say with an encouraging smile on my face.

Naruto slowly returns the smile and looks back to the scroll. The tips of his right fingers begin to glow with chakra and he walks forward. Once close enough, he stretches his arm out and places his hand on the square space.

Gerotora nods his head. "The contract is made. We'll do the storage."

Naruto takes his hand away. "So, how do you do this storage?"

I place a hand over my mouth, knowing what was coming next. To say Naruto wasn't going to like this was an understatement.

Gerotora wraps the scroll up and goes back to normal size. "You don't have to do anything. You just have to open your mouth."

"My mouth?" Naruto repeats, confused.

"Yes, say ah." Gerotora says.

Naruto opens his mouth slightly.

"Open wider!" Gerotora shouts.

Naruto shoots him an annoyed look before opening his mouth all it could go.

"Here we go! Storage!" Gerotora yells as he launches himself towards Naruto and into his mouth, getting caught halfway.

I look away to snigger to myself.

Naruto begins to make wrenching sounds like he was going to throw up. Tears were rolling down his eyes and his hands were twitching. All he wanted to do was get Gerotora away from and to wash his mouth out thoroughly.

Fukasaku kicks Naruto, the surprise making the Uzumaki swallow Gerotora whole. A disturbed look was on Naruto's face, his eyes were wide and his skin pale. Naruto fell to his knees and began to cough.

"Storage successful." Fukasaku says.

I snigger just a bit too loudly making Naruto look over to me. "You knew this was going to happen?!" He shouts at me.

I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun!"

"How could you do this to me Akemi-chan?!" Naruto yells at me, tears streaming down his face at the betrayal.

Fukasaku grins at the exchange. "Now it time to take ya back to Konoha and then you can search for the octopus."

Naruto looks up, no longer kidding around. "That's right, the premonition was that I'll meet and octopus. Any hints?" He asks, still glaring at me slightly for what he went through.

"It's on an island. A place were humans do not go near. It is a paradise for all living creatures." Gamamaru says. "I think it would make a nice resort for me."

Naruto grins at the image of an exotic island.

"The octopus should help you there." Gamamaru says. "There you will have your guidance."

Naruto salutes. "Yes, sir!"

Activating my Shīringu, I check Naruto over and everything seemed to be fine. I sigh in relief, nothing went wrong and Kurama didn't get out. Just like in the anime, it went smoothly. I deactivate my Shīringu, no longer needing it.

Fukasaku claps his hands together. "Right, I'll send ya back to the Konoha."

As Fukasaku was making the necessary hand seals, Gamamaru gets my attention. "Nakahara Akemi,"

I look up to the large Toad Sage.

"If you die, there will be no coming back for you." Gamamaru tell me.

I frown and nod my head solemnly. I already knew this, Nora had warned me beforehand. I didn't get another chance at life, I had to fight hard to get another chance when I was going through the trial. The Angels certainly didn't made it easy, and if it wasn't for Michael slipping up I wouldn't be here right now.

The next thing I knew, a cloud of smoke blocked my vision and I felt like I was flying. When that feeling stopped, I opened my eyes and saw I was back in the Ichiraku ramen stand and not on Mount Myōboku.

Teuchi was standing there, looking at me and Naruto in shock. "H-how?!"

Naruto grins. "Sup!"

Teuchi sighs and slumps slightly. "You two just disappeared and appeared again out of nowhere. What happened?"

I laugh slightly. "Well, it's a bit of a funny story."

I was about to start the tale, but I was cut off when I heard a rather shrill sound. I turn my head and so did Naruto to see a black crow circling over Ichiraku ramen. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed that it looked different to any crows that I had seen before.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and Naruto, making us look in their direction.

Itachi was stood there with his arms crossed. His obsidian eyes glaring at both I and Naruto with annoyance shining in his eyes. Beside him was Sasuke, who looked equally as annoyed as his older brother but had a harder time hiding it.

"Where have you two been?" Itachi demands.

Naruto grins at him sheepishly, feeling the obvious tension. "Ah, it… a funny story really…"

"Tsunade has everyone looking for you two." Sasuke cuts in, a scowl on his face.

My brows furrow together. Naruto, I could understand, but why was I included in this?

Itachi grabs Naruto by the scruff of his collar and drags him away. Sasuke in turn grabs my arm and pulls me slightly more gently than Itachi did to Naruto.

"You'll be the death of me woman." Sasuke mutters under his breathe.

I grin at him. "At least it'll be a fin death then."

The glare I received from the younger Uchiha sent me into a fit of giggles. It also made my heart beat jump a little, which I chose to ignore.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasuke practically dragged me to Tsunade's office and Itachi with Naruto. It turned out the crow was Itachi's summoning, his name being Kuro. This was the bird that had Shisui's eye. Once in Tsunade's office, I and Naruto were greeted with glares. Tsunade was sat at her desk with Jiraiya standing right beside her looking just as cross. Haku was standing in the corner along with Kakashi. When Haku saw me, he sighed in relief and seemed to relax more, but he still looked serious.

"Has something happened?" I ask, feeling the tension in the room.

Tsunade sighs. "Where were you two?"

Naruto frowns, not understand why it was so tense. "We both got reversed summoned to Mount Myōboku."

Tsunade's gaze flew to Jiraiya, along with everyone else in the room. A sheepish grin made its way to his face. "Oops." Jiraiya says guilty, rubbing the back of his head at the mistake.

"Has something happened?" I ask.

"We were worried that Naruto had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Kakashi tells me.

Haku speaks up, his serious look matching everyone else's in the room. "There was a trail of bodies leading to Konoha found by Anko and her team. We feared that the person who left the trail of bodies may have snuck into the village and taken Naruto."

Itachi looked to me. "And then no one could find you."

"We all feared that you may have been captured too." Sasuke says, sending me an accusing glare.

I roll my eyes at him.

Tsunade sends me a withering look. "Akemi, you need to be more sensible."

"Why?" I ask, there was something that she was trying to tell me but I wasn't picking up on it. Had something happened in the war meeting with the Elders?

Jiraiya spoke up. "The Elders are becoming suspicious of people after Yukiko's betrayal." He says, sending me a pointed glance.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly when he realised what was being implied. "They think that Akemi is a traitor." Sasuke mutters lowly.

"What?!" I shout along with Naruto. I couldn't help but feel offended, they thought that I was a traitor?!

I was met with silence though, indicating that it was true.

"Why is Akemi-chan under suspicion?" Naruto demands fiercely.

I take in a shaky breath. "It's because Yukiko was my teacher, wasn't it?" I ask, even though I knew the answer.

Tsunade grimly nods her head.

Something clicked in my head. That's why Tsunade had been acting so distant, she'd been trying to get the Elders off my back. Tsunade was teaching me but they didn't know that. I was under direct scrutiny because of Yukiko, they thought that I was a spy for her. So when I disappeared along with Naruto, they must have assumed the worst.

"That's a load of crap." Sasuke says.

"I know." Tsunade says before looking to me, "Just try and be careful in the future."

I nod my head. "I'll try."

Jiraiya looked to Naruto. "So what happened?"

Naruto frowns. "I was given a premonition by the Toad Sage. It said I was to go to an island and meet an octopus."

"Huh?" Haku says, looking completely baffled.

Jiraiya looks to me. "Do you have any idea?"

I nod my head. "Naruto-kun is to go to an island to meet Killer B, the Jinchuuriki for the Eight Tails, which happens to be like an octopus. It's there that he will help you." I tell them, looking at Naruto as I said this.

Naruto slowly nods his head, understanding what I was saying. "He also said I was going to be fighting someone with power in his eyes." Naruto says.

"But could mean Obito or Madara." I say.

The room was silent for a moment, taking in what was said.

Jiraiya was the one to break it though. "Did you receive a premonition Akemi?" He asks looking at me directly.

I nod my head.

"What was it?" Itachi asks.

I look at the ground, I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I did this a few times, but no matter how hard I tried, the words would come out the way I wanted them to. Naruto saw that I was struggling and decided to help me out. "She was told that she would fight with Yukiko and only one of them would come out alive." Naruto says looking at me with a worried expression.

Tsunade inhaled sharply and Jiraiya had a pained look on his face.

"So that means…" Haku mutters.

"That either I have to kill Yukiko… or she'll kill me." I say, finishing what Haku began saying.


	18. Elders Make Their Move

Elders Makes Their Move

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I had planned to post this chapter on Christmas as a present to all you guys but I got behind schedule… sorry!**

 **Hope everyone had a great Christmas and here's to a better New Year!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _It had been three days since I had spoken to Rukia and Nora had been avoiding me since then. I had tried to talk to her that night, but she blocked me, leaving me angry and frustrated. Nora never blocked me when I wanted to talk to her. I only ever had this problem when I was travelling with Yukiko, not knowing that she was actually trying to sever my ties with my Guardian Angel._

 _On the third night of trying to get in contact with Nora, she finally graced me with her presence._

 _I opened my eyes on the third night, expecting just a normal dream that I wouldn't remember when I wake up; I had given up on Nora coming to see me in my dreams. But to my surprise, I was welcomed to the familiar blindingly white room. Nora stood in front of me with an unsure expression on her face. Her body language screamed uncertainty and for an unknown reason this made my anger spike._

 _Nora clears her throat. "Hello Jane-"_

" _What did she mean?" I demand immediately. I wasn't beating around the bush with this, I needed an answer and Nora seemed to be the only person who could give this to me._

 _Nora bit her lip._

 _I narrow my eyes at her. "Nora, what did Rukia mean when she said that my death wasn't an accident?" I demand once more, putting more force into my tone than before._

 _Her body seemed to deflate in defeat. "It means exactly that." Nora tells me in a low tone, her head slightly bowed._

 _My body stills and my breathe catches in my throat. This would mean that my death wasn't an accident like Nora had said when I first died. Nora told me that I wasn't meant to die, it was an accident. But why was I killed then? Why would anyone subject anyone else to dying? Even to this day I still get nightmares of when that man strangled me to death._

" _When a baby is born, their future is already decided for them." Nora explains to me, the uneasy expression still on her face._

" _Was my future always to come to this world?" I ask her almost desperately. I was silently hoping that the answer would be yes, but my hopes would soon be dashed._

 _Nora shakes her head._

 _My fists clench, "Explain." I hiss at her, trying to stop myself from lashing out as my anger was rising. I had never been angry with Nora before, at least not to this extent. Nora was always able to calm me down and make me feel happy, but not today._

 _Nora swallows lightly before answering me. "Jane, the reason you were picked was because of the qualities you have. You're stubborn, smart, and grounded. All these traits are needed to become a champion."_

" _So am I just a source of entertainment for you?!" I shout, feeling my anger explode. Nora had told me that other angel's had been watching me, it was like I was a show for them to watch, not an actual person. I was just entertainment._

 _Nora's eyes widen. "No! It's not like that!"_

" _Then what is it?!" I yell back at her, my fists clenching at my side._

 _Nora fell silent, unable to answer me._

 _My fists began to shake in anger along with the rest of me. "Why was I killed?" I ask quietly, trying to reign in my anger._

 _Nora bit her lip lightly. "I'm sorry Jane."_

 _I shake my head, ignoring what she said. "Why was I killed?!" I shout forcefully._

 _Lowering her head, Nora began to speak. "Angel's live for eternity. Once in heaven we soon became bored and weary of our time there and many ended up falling to the dark side. To stop us becoming bored, some were given a job to watch over humans who have died. However, over time Angels began to become bored again and this time they decided to turn being a Guardian Angel into a sport so the human we guarded would become our champions. Soon Angels began to compete with one another through our champions. However, the game became less popular when Michael killed one of my champions." Nora says, her voice low and she wouldn't meet my eyes at all._

 _I take a few calming breathes. "How are champions selected?" I ask when I was feeling calmer._

 _Nora kept her head bowed so her eyes wouldn't meet mine. "We look into their future and if we think they have the necessary qualities, and when we find them, we…." Nora stops near the end, her voice fading away._

" _Kill them off." I hiss at her, finishing what she was saying._

 _Nora never replied, but her silence was all the confirmation I needed._

 _I shake my head. "Why do this to me?" I ask her._

 _Nora looks up this time. "Jane, you weren't the only candidate."_

 _This makes my temper spike even more. "Excuse me?"_

" _When I was looking for my next champion, I managed to get it down to two people; you and someone else." Nora admits to me._

 _I clench my fists. "Well why didn't you pick them?!" I shout in anger. I know this was selfish, I wouldn't wish death on anyway, but I couldn't help myself._

" _You were the only person to get this far Jane! Anyone else would have either given up or died in the forest of death. I have had a few champions and none of them have made it as far as you." Nora tells me, adoration in her eyes._

" _In case you're forgetting, I did die!" I yell back at her. I had actually died in the Forest of Death when Orochimaru bit me and gave me the curse mark. I shouldn't have been able to come back, but it was allowed._

 _Nora flinches and falls silent again._

 _I close my eyes, trying to stop my anger spiking again but I was finding it very difficult. "When were you going to tell me?" I ask, my voice just above a whisper._

 _Biting her lip, Nora refused to answer._

" _Tell me!" I demanded, my voice raising._

 _Nora raises her head. "I'm sorry Jane."_

 _I shake my head. The anger was gone, instead all I could feel was hurt, similar to when I found out that Yukiko had betrayed me. I had thought very highly of Nora, I looked up to her. But she had taken me away from my family: my mum, my dad, my younger brother. I could have stayed alive, I could have been with them. I didn't have to go through being killed by that taxi driver. I wouldn't have been getting nightmares were I remember his hands wrapped around my throat and my lungs burning because I couldn't breathe._

 _Nora tried to reach out for me, but I took a step back._

 _Hurt shines in Nora's eyes. "Jane…"_

 _I shake my head. "Just leave me alone."_

 _Panic flashes in Nora's eyes._

" _Just for a few days. I need to think." I tell Nora, smiling at her weakly. I wasn't completely angry with Nora, just very confused and sad._

 _Nora stares at me for a moment, hope in her eyes._

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Itachi was in the kitchen of Akemi, Haku and Naruto's house. Since he and Akemi were the only capable cooks in the house, he was the one doing the cooking since Akemi was currently still in bed. Naruto had wanted to wake her up, but Haku was adamant that no one was to wake his younger sister up. Itachi looked into the living room as he was cooking, he had a fond look in his eyes. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing like always. Haku was helping to set out the table while also looking amused at the argument between the two. The only person missing from this picturesque scene was Akemi.

Itachi was worried for her.

Akemi was overworking herself, everybody could all see that but they knew they couldn't say anything. If they did, it could push Akemi even further. Itachi knew and understood that this was her way of coping with Yukiko's betrayal. He himself had faced many horrors and he found that training took his mind off the monsters in his head. Itachi knew that his younger brother was especially worried. Sasuke had been keeping a closer eye on Akemi, making sure that she didn't push herself too far. When Sasuke had originally seen that Akemi was pushing herself, he wanted to confront her and help her. It was Itachi that had to tell him not to.

Though it wasn't known to many, Uchihas were very protective of their loved ones. They would protect their loved ones until their dying breathe. The oldest Uchiha wasn't blind; he could see that Sasuke was infatuated with Akemi. It was obvious to him; the way Sasuke was always glancing at Akemi, the way he always worried about her and how he would rush to her rescue if Akemi ever needed it. Akemi was one of the very few people who could get past Sasuke's iron wall around his heart and earned a place there.

The older Uchiha looked up when he felt Akemi's chakra signature rouse; she was awake. Haku also looked up, Akemi's room was right above the kitchen. Everyone waited for Akemi to come down, but she never did. Something was wrong, her chakra signature seemed… off. Itachi felt her chakra signature leave the house through the window in her room and she began to run away from the house.

Haku stood up, ready to go after his sister, but someone beat him to it.

Sasuke was already out the door in seconds, leaving Naruto bewildered and the argument unresolved.

"What the hell teme?!" Naruto yelled after him. But it was no use, Sasuke was already long gone and on Akemi's tail.

Haku walks over to Itachi. "Do you think she's okay?" Haku asks with a concerned look on his face.

Itachi nods his head. "Don't worry, Sasuke's with her."

A dark look flickered in Haku's eyes. "If he tries anything, he's dead." Haku hisses under his breathe.

Itachi smirks. "So you noticed too?"

Haku scoffed, but there was amusement in his eyes. "It's kind of hard not to notice. He's practically all over her."

"I don't think Sasuke ever imagined himself chasing after a girl." Itachi comments feeling amused. Sasuke had always been a bright child who was polite to people he didn't know, but if he didn't like you he would tell you straight to your face. He was always a cute kid and that gained him a lot of fangirls even in his early years. Sasuke had never needed to chase after someone in his life because they always chased him. However, that was until Sasuke met Akemi. Akemi didn't chase after Sasuke like his fangirls and that intrigued him, and now Sasuke was the one doing the chasing after Akemi.

Itachi found the whole situation rather ironic.

Haku grins. "Though they would make a nice couple." Even if he was reluctant to admit it, he couldn't help but notice that Akemi and Sasuke did suite each other.

Itachi sends his friend a look. Haku was much known for being overprotective over Akemi and here he was saying how Sasuke and Akemi would make a cute couple. Akemi had a few admirers but Haku had chased them all away as soon as he heard about them. No one was good enough for his younger sister in his eyes.

Itachi places a hand over his mouth to hide the smile on his face.

Naruto decided to make his presence know. "Is Akemi-chan okay?" Naruto asks with a concerned expression on his face.

Haku smiles at him. "She'll be okay."

Itachi smirked. "Especially since Sasuke's now with her."

Haku and Itachi both looked at each other shared a mischievous look.

Naruto was looking at the two with a confused expression for a moment. He didn't understand what they were talking about.

Chuckling at his clueless expression, Haku turns to Naruto. "Sasuke likes Akemi." Haku says, a big grin on his face.

Naruto's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasuke tracked Akemi to the outskirts of Konoha, near a waterfall that had long since been abandoned by Yukiko ever since her betrayal of the village. When Sasuke saw the familiar house, he felt his face morph into a sneer and he felt angry. He had let Akemi go off with that woman, a traitor. The fact he never spotted the signs sooner ignited an anger in him that was only reserved for the worst of people: Danzo, Orochimaru and now Yukiko. Danzo had ordered to have his family massacred and Itachi was made to carry out the heinous act and leave the village in exile, being forced to lie to everyone that he killed his family to test his skills. Sasuke hated Orochimaru because he was nearly made a slave and then he went after Akemi. However, he hated Yukiko because of how much she had hurt Akemi. He may not hate the woman as much as Danzo, but she really was coming in close.

Sasuke knew that Akemi was trying to hide her hurt. Akemi never showed when she was hurting because she didn't want to come across as a burden; she thought she could handle it. Akemi was sleeping less, she was eating less and she wasn't as happy. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Yukiko had played a big part in her life. Sasuke had wanted to reach out; help her heal. Sasuke wanted to kill Yukiko, make her feel the pain that she had inflicted on Akemi. Seeing someone you love in pain is horrible; seeing them fall part is devastating, especially if you can't do anything to help them.

When Sasuke felt her chakra signature wake that morning; he could immediately tell that something was wrong. The fact that Akemi fled the house without greeting anyone was another big sign that something was wrong.

But this time, Sasuke was going to help her, even if she didn't want it.

Akemi was sitting at the ledge of the lake to the waterfall. The sounds of crashing water was soothing, but at the same time it reminded her of Yukiko's betrayal. It still hurt, but being betrayed by Nora was the last thing she needed. Akemi felt like someone was pushing her, testing her and her limits. There was only so much betrayal she could take before she snapped. Akemi couldn't stay in the house knowing she'd have to go downstairs and face everyone and pretend to be okay. Akemi didn't know how long she could do it.

That's why she fled, she had to get away before she felt suffocated.

Akemi didn't want anyone to follow her, and the fact she felt Sasuke's chakra signature right behind her annoyed her.

"Go away Sasuke." Akemi says, looking at the reflection of the crystal blue water.

Akemi heard Sasuke's footsteps from the crunching sound of the grass and then saw his reflection in the water. Akemi knew that he was making noise for her sake, he was able to sneak up on anyone without making a sound. He was looking at the water just like she was, but he was looking at her reflection.

Turning her head, Akemi looks to Sasuke. "Go away, please." She quietly pleads. She didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, she just wanted to be left alone.

Sasuke looks her right in the eyes. "No."

Akemi felt her eye twitch. Why did her teammate have to be so infuriating at the worst of times? Sighing roughly, she turns her head away from the Uchiha and looks back at her reflection, staring at it intently while also trying to ignore Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down gracefully in silence. He never said anything, just sat and stared at the water just like Akemi was.

Akemi was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence, it was a slightly tense silence because of the fact she didn't want him there and Sasuke wasn't listening to her.

Having enough of the silence, Akemi decided to break it.

"How did you forgive Itachi?" Akemi asks suddenly.

Sasuke looks up at her, Akemi was still looking into the water and not at him. He looks back at the water before sighing. "It was hard. Even after knowing why and how it happened, he did still kill my parents and my clan."

Akemi looks to him. "Did you feel confused?"

Sasuke nods his head. "Very. For years I had this goal to kill him and make him pay. All these years I hated him, wanted him dead because of what he did. Then, suddenly it changed when I found out the truth." When Sasuke had first read the file that contained the truth behind his Clan's massacre, he was in denial. He had the strong belief that Itachi had killed his family just for the sake of it, not knowing the more sinister truth. But, the younger Uchiha had been feeling a bit of hope that his brother was in fact innocent and that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Akemi nods her head, taking all this in.

"But how did you forgive him?" Akemi asks again.

Sasuke purses his lips together before answering. "After I and Itachi went back to the Uchiha compound, we had a long talk. We talked things through, had a fight and then… everything was okay." A small smile makes its way onto his face.

The smiles falls when he looks to Akemi. "You aren't thinking about forgiving Yukiko, are you?" If Akemi forgave Yukiko, Sasuke knew that he would never be able to. She had done too much to Akemi to be forgiven.

Akemi shakes her head and laughs bitterly. "That's something I think is never going to happen."

"Then who is it?" Sasuke asks.

Turning her body to face Sasuke, Akemi begins to speak. "Do you remember when I said that I had a Guardian Angel?" Akemi asks.

Sasuke sends her a suspicious look but nods his head anyway. Even after everything, Sasuke didn't believe that there was an Angel; even if there was no other explanation.

"Well it turns out that I was being used by her too. I was just some pawn in a game." Akemi says sneering towards the end in bitterness.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he knew that was Akemi needed to do was to rant. She had been holding in her bitter feelings far too long.

Akemi looks up to the sky with glossy eyes. "I had a family: a mother, father and a little brother. Before coming here I had a life. But that was ripped away when I was killed. It turns out I was killed on purpose, so I could come into this world. Even though I was given a choice, I think that was tampered with too; it had to be." Akemi could remember how she felt compelled to choose the Naruto-universe, and now she was beginning to wonder if she ever really had a choice to begin with.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Do you regret coming here?" He asks lowly.

Her eyes widen, "No!" Akemi answers immediately. "I've never regretted it, even after Yukiko. I've made some amazing friends here and met amazing people. It's just… I would have like to say goodbye." Akemi whispers the last part as tears stream down her face.

Hearing the crack in her voice, Sasuke grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her closer to him. Akemi cried into his shoulder, her shoulders shaking at the intense emotion she was feeling. Sasuke brings up his hand and softly strokes her hair, trying to sooth her while his other arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. He remembered his mother doing this to him when he young and he hoped it would work on Akemi. Seeing Akemi cry made his chest hurt and he felt uncomfortable; whoever this Angel was, he wanted to make them pay.

For once in her life, Akemi was stuck and confused. For years, Akemi always knew what she was doing, even when Zero came into the picture and even back in her own world. Nora had always been in her life, Akemi had always depended on her. Nora was the one who brought her into this world and gave her powers; she was almost like a mother. But now, Akemi had never felt this lost before.

Akemi was the first to pull away, suddenly feeling embarrassed that she was this close to Sasuke. Her cheeks burned a bright pink shade, but she kept her head low so Sasuke couldn't see them. "Thank you." She whispers lowly so only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke felt his own face burn slightly. "No problem." He mutters, looking anywhere else but at her.

Sitting up straight, Akemi smiles slightly. "If it's okay, I really would like to be alone."

This time, Sasuke looks at Akemi, seeing if she really was okay. Nodding his head silently, Sasuke got up and walked away, looking at Akemi one last time before disappearing back to her, Haku and Naruto's house.

Now alone Akemi sighs and relaxes. She was thankful to Sasuke, she really did need a shoulder to cry on, and now she felt better. The past couple of days hadn't been the greatest. Akemi was being watched by the Elder's minions and Tsunade was pushing her even harder for more answers on possible outcomes of the battle, and Akemi couldn't give her anything. Akemi only knew one time line, and she had destroyed that the minute she joined Team Seven. Akemi often wondered, what would have happened if Sarutobi hadn't had her placed in Team Seven? Would she still be this close to Naruto and Sasuke? Would Haku even be here? Would she have been able to get Itachi to stay?

Akemi was about to lie down on the grass and look at the clouds, something she knew Shikamaru would be proud of her for. But then she felt something.

Multiple chakras all surrounding her.

"Nakahara Akemi." A voice says, announcing his presence.

Akemi makes an effort not to look alarmed, even if she was on the inside. She looks in the direction of where the voice came from; she sees a man in ANBU gear standing a few feet away from her. "What?" Akemi asks rather bluntly. He wasn't part of Itachi's team, which she could tell by the way he spoke so formally to her. Itachi's team always treat her like one of them, which Itachi would sometimes be irritated by.

"The Elders would like to speak with you." The ANBU says in a voice void of any emotion.

Akemi pretended as though she never heard him and continued to watch the clouds.

The ANBU seemed a little annoyed at being ignored. "Nakahara Akemi-"

"No." Akemi cuts in.

The ANBU seemed taken aback by what she said. "E-excuse me?" He asks, a little stutter in his voice.

This time, Akemi did look at the ANBU member. "Tell the Elders that I do not wish to speak with them. If they want to see me, then tell them to make an appointment with me." She says in a nonchalant tone.

The ANBU's hand twitches, he didn't find this amusing to say the least. "If you refuse to co-operate, we will have no other option but to use force." He says, his voice giving her a silent warning not to disobey him.

Akemi didn't miss that he used 'we'. She could feel multiple chakras from at least eight other ANBU members. ANBU were all skilled, and very deadly. Akemi doubted that she could take on all eight of them, and even if she could, they would call for back-up; making it very difficult for her. If they were anything like Itachi's team, she wasn't going to win easily, or at all.

"There will be no need for violence." Said another voice, an older woman's voice.

Both the ANBU and Akemi look in the direction of were the new voice came from. However, Akemi couldn't see who it was, all she could see was two dark silhouettes walking towards them. She didn't have to wait long though. Within moments, the shadows came into the light, revealing them as Homura and Koharu, the village Elders.

The ANBU immediately bowed to them. "Elders, I am sorry-"

Koharu raises her hand, indicting for him to stop, which he did. "We knew that she would be difficult, so we came ourselves." Koharu says, looking directly at Akemi as she said this.

Akemi rolls her eyes.

Homura waves his hand. "Now go."

The ANBU nods his head. "Of course." With that, he and the seven other hidden ANBU members were gone and Akemi couldn't feel their chakra anymore.

Akemi looks to the Elders. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you two?" She asks with a tone of sarcasm that was only Akemi's. Besides Tsunade and Naruto, Akemi was the only other person who would speak rudely to the Elders. If it wasn't for Sasuke's impeccable Uchiha manners, he would have swung for both Elders with Itachi not to far behind.

Homura answers her, seeming to ignore her sarcastic bite. "We're here to ask you some questions, that's all." He says looking as calm as ever.

Akemi arches an eyebrow at them. "They wouldn't happen to be about Yukiko, would they?" They wouldn't be here for anything else, if Akemi hadn't been Yukiko's apprentice then she wouldn't even be getting this lovely visit.

"You were her apprentice for three years. Tell me child, did she ever seem odd at times?" Koharu asks in a patronising tone, sending a pointed look to the younger girl.

Akemi's eye twitched at being called a child. "You were friends were Danzo and you didn't notice anything." Akemi comments back at the older woman with subtle venom in her tone. She didn't need to add what Danzo had done, everyone knew about the atrocious acts that he had committed. Having an entire Clan massacred, mutilating hundreds of bodies, experimenting on children with Orochimaru and trying to assassinate the Third Hokage.

Homura sends her a pointed glare. "That is not what we're asking."

"Then what are you asking?" Akemi asks in a blank tone. She just wanted this 'interrogation' to be over so she could be left in peace.

"We find it odd that you were her apprentice for three years and you never once noticed anything." Homura says in a leading tone. He was insinuating something but he never actually said the words out loud. That was because if he did, he would be accusing Akemi and that would be a very serious accusation.

Akemi stands up, not liking how they were trying to intimidate her. "Let's not beat around the bush eh? What you're trying to ask, is if I'm in cohorts with Yukiko?" Akemi says, an annoyed look on her face.

Homura nods his head.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a traitor." Akemi says with a blank expression. On the inside however she was livid. Being accused of being a traitor angered her, but Akemi knew if she lost her cool it would look bad on her.

"You must have known something." Koharu insists.

Akemi sighs in annoyance. "Yukiko was a secretive person. She liked to keep herself to herself. Just because I spent three years with the woman doesn't mean I know anything about her at all." Yukiko never once revealed anything about herself on the three year break. Akemi and Haku would try to get to know her, but she would repel anything they did. Now Akemi knew why; Yukiko was working for the Akatsuki the whole time.

"Some would find that very hard to believe." Homura says with a judging stare.

Akemi gives them a hard stare. "I have nothing to contribute to this conversation so I'm leaving." Akemi says, turning around to walk away. However, she didn't get very far before an ANBU member appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Koharu says, a little smirk on her face.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It didn't take long for Sasuke to appear back to Akemi, Naruto and Haku's house. When he walked through the door, Itachi was already setting out the morning's meal. It looked like he had left, but this time, Haku and Naruto were chatting quite animatedly in the corner.

Itachi spots his brother. "How is she?" He asks

At the sound of Itachi speaking, Haku and Naruto look up. "Where's Akemi?" Haku asks with a worried expression when he doesn't see her.

Sasuke shakes his head. "She'd like some time on her own."

Haku bit his lip and looked outside. He wanted to go and comfort his little sister, even if they weren't blood related. Akemi had done so much for him, but he knew that this was her way with coping with things.

A sly grin made its way onto Naruto's face. "And nothing else happened, eh?" He asks, getting close to Sasuke and nudging him in the side.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused and annoyed look, but then he saw all the sly looks from Itachi, Haku and Naruto combined. Sasuke blushed as he sent Naruto a deadly look when the realisation came to him.

Seeing the realisation in his eyes, Naruto laughs. "You like Akemi! You like Akemi!" Naruto sings with a smug look on his face.

The blush on Sasuke's face grew darker. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at him.

When Naruto pulled a face at him, Sasuke drew out his sword but he was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Haku smiles at the two and goes to answer the door. Opening the door, it revealed that Tsunade was the one standing there.

"Tsunade-sama?" Haku says with a confused voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Akemi, she never turned up to teach her morning lessons." Tsunade says, scanning the room and seeing that the only girl wasn't there.

Haku let Tsunade into the house and she sat down on one of the couches in the living room. Everyone else joined her, Haku and Naruto sitting on another couch and Sasuke sitting on the arm of the chair. Itachi was still in the kitchen, though he could hear everything that was going on.

"Akemi…. Isn't going through a good patch." Haku admits with a slight wince.

Tsunade sends him a curious look. "How so?"

"She ran out the house this morning. When she woke up, I noticed that her chakra signature was quite unstable." Itachi says, looking as serious as always.

Naruto nods his head, "Sasuke went after her, but she said that she needed some time to herself."

Tsunade looks to the youngest Uchiha. "How did she seem?" She asks.

"Stressed." Sasuke answers.

Sighing, Tsunade looks down guiltily. "I think that I may have contributed to that." Tsunade admits.

Haku looks at her. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade raises her head and looks at everyone in the room. "I've been pushing Akemi recently. With her training and about information regarding the war. I've been asking for more and more information, hoping that there could be a flaw in Madara's plan… and the last time Akemi snapped at me."

Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke and Haku all share a look. That did not sound like Akemi at all. She didn't snap at people like that, especially not Tsunade since Akemi holds so much respect for the woman. Haku was especially worried, his imouto's patience could only bend so far before she snaps, but usually it's never come to that.

Sasuke kept quiet. He knew the other reason why Akemi was so stressed. But after speaking to her, he decided that it was best that he didn't say anything. If Akemi didn't tell anyone besides him, that would mean she didn't want people to know, and he certainly wasn't going to tell anyone. But he did agree with Tsunade, by her putting stress on Akemi it was all going to build up eventually.

"The Elders have also been lurking around which makes me nervous." Tsunade admits, running a hand through her hair. The Elders were running on Tsunade's last nerve; just recently she caught them interrogating ANBU members and going to vicious lengths to try and get answers out of them. They were exerting too much power that Tsunade wasn't happy with.

Itachi frowns. "We need to make sure that the Elders don't get Akemi."

Tsunade nods her head. "I know. But I don't know how long they're going to wait before they confront her."

"They're not known for being very patient." Sasuke comments.

Tsunade nods her head, agreeing with him. "If any of you see Akemi, send her my way." Tsunade stands up and leaves the house with a sigh.

She began walking back to the Hokage Tower feeling guilty. Tsunade had known Akemi was feeling pressured and Tsunade never once stopped and realised that maybe this time Akemi doesn't have all the answers.

Tsunade stopped walking when an ANBU suddenly appeared before her. The ANBU bowed her head, "The Elders have made contact with Nakahara Akemi." She says before she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade cursed loudly before running off to find Akemi.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I turn back around. "Is this really necessary?" I ask giving them an exasperated look.

"You've been acting strange." Homura comments.

I roll my eyes. "We're preparing for war, of course people are going to act differently." I had seen the difference in people in the village. Everyone is slightly tense, the older generation especially since they remember the last war they were involved in.

"We've been watching you Akemi, for quite some time." Koharu says with a straight face.

I send them a look, trying to make sure no panic was evident on my face. Just how long exactly had they been watching me? The very thought that I hadn't even noticed was nerve racking, just how much do the Elders know about me?

Homura folds his arms. "We took notice that Sarutobi took special interest in you. That was only confirmed when he gave you his summoning, Enma. You seemed to spend more time with him than most of his special ANBU, who also seem to be sworn to secrecy." He sends a suspicious look at me at the end. He had personally interviewed Sarutobi's ANBU and came up with nothing. No matter what he did, the ANBU wouldn't talk.

At this, I was not surprised. I had known that even when I thought I was alone with the Third Hokage, I wasn't really. He had special ANBU with him at all time; he was much protected from any threat. I had known that the Third had sworn his ANBU to secrecy to protect my secret, especially from the Elders which I was thankful for.

"He was helping me to settle in. I had come from Suna after my parents had died in the Ninetails attack, not like it's any of your business." I say, relaying the cover story I and the Third Hokage had gone through together. However, it seemed foreign for me to say this. I hadn't had to lie to people about my origins in a while because they knew my secret and the other people never questioned it.

"Yet we cannot contact these 'relatives' in Suna of which you speak of. I've also noticed how you've never attempted to visit them ever since you came here or them to you." Koharu points out.

I kept my facial expression schooled and my body relaxed. I couldn't give away anything that could incriminate myself. "Did you ever think that we just didn't get along?" I suggest with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Or that maybe they aren't real." Koharu insists.

Still, I never gave away any indication that Koharu was telling the truth.

"You've also been getting quite friendly with Tsunade-sama." Homura comments, staring at me intently, waiting for me to slip-up somehow.

I send him a glare. "Not that it's any of your business." I say, my face morphing into a sneer.

Koharu looks to Homura. "This doesn't seem to be getting anywhere."

Homura nods his head and motions towards the ANBU standing behind me.

I grab my Sais, ready to try and fight off as many ANBUs as I could. I may not be able to take them all on, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I turn around to the ANBU behind me, blocking a kunai being thrown at me with my Sais. I was about to jump towards the ANBU when a voice stopped me.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

I and the ANBU stopped. Turning my head, I see Tsunade standing there with a very unhappy look on her face.

"Tsunade-sama." The ANBU says as he bows.

"We were just having a friendly chat." Homura says casually. Though he did look annoyed at Tsunade's presence, even if he kept that hidden.

Tsunade looks over to me and sees that I had my Sais drawn and there with multiple kunai on the floor. Tsunade could also sense the multiple ANBU members hidden away in the trees. "Do not lie to me, Homura." Tsunade says with a scarily calm expression on her face.

"It was an interrogation. They think I'm in league with Yukiko." I say, sending a glare in the Elders direction for the accusation.

Tsunade sends the Elders a look. "Oh?" Tsunade already knew this, but she needed to play along for now.

"She's manipulating you, can't you see?" Koharu exclaims, sending a venomous glare my way.

I smile at her tauntingly.

Tsunade crosses her arms. "How is Akemi manipulating me? Are you suggesting that a Chunin could manipulate me?" There was a silent warning in her tone, it was not to test her.

The Elders caught this warning clear as day but they continued anyway. "She's constantly in your office and she always seems to be sneaking around. You don't even spend that much time with your actually apprentice." Homura comments.

Tsunade sends them a look. "Do you want to know why Akemi spends so much time with me?" Tsunade asks, a smirk on her face.

The smirk seemed to make the Elders nervous. "Please enlighten us." Koharu says, trying to act confident.

Tsunade looks at Koharu with a hard look. "I was going to wait until later to announce this, but I guess now is okay. The reason why Akemi spends so much time with me is because she is my second apprentice." She says, placing her hands on her hips.

My eyes widen at what she said. I stare at Tsunade in shock, though she looked to be confident.

"What?" Homura asks, his eye wide too.

Tsunade smirks slightly. "Akemi has shown promise, which is why I've taken her under my wing. Now, if that's all then I guess you two can be on your way." She makes a motion for them to go, the confident look still in place.

The Elders exchange a glance before walking away, with the ANBU disappearing as they were no longer needed. Koharu did however look back and send me one last dirty look before disappearing completely.

When the area was clear and it was just myself and Tsunade, I look to her. "Tsunade…" I mutter, still in a bit of shock.

Tsunade looks to me. "Yes?"

"W-why did you just do that? Why did you just lie?" I ask feeling very confused. Tsunade did a very big thing and in a sense just become my alibi. Now if I was ever accused of anything, Tsunade was going too pulled into the mix.

Tsunade smiles softly. "Well I didn't really lie, you are my apprentice technically. I'm your mentor. Besides, the shocked look on their faces was a killer." Tsunade laughs at the end, remembering the shocked faces at her announcement.

I almost wished I could have seen the looks on the Elder's faces, but I had been too busy staring at Tsunade in shock to notice their shock.

"And at least this way, they can't ask you questions without going through me." Tsunade adds in with a thoughtful look.

Smiling, I couldn't help but relax. Before Tsunade had rescued me, the Elders were beginning to ask questions that were too personal for my liking. They were looking at the plot holes of my 'background' with a fine tooth comb. The Elders could never know the truth, who knows what they would do with that information if they were to ever find out the truth.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

That same day, Tsunade had summoned all the other Kages for a meeting to gather the information each nation had pulled together. The unhappiest Kage there was the Raikage though. As much as Ay would hate to admit it, his ninja were unable to gather any useful information. He didn't want to ask the other nations for help, but even Ay realised that this was a time of war and they needed to rely on one another.

All five Kages sat at a table in Konoha along with Mifune. All Kages had someone with them, standing behind them like a guard.

Tsunade looked round the table. "You all came early, I'm glad." She says, a serious expression on her face.

"The situation demands urgency." Gaara says, with his void of any emotion.

Mifune cuts in. "Let's end the greetings and get on with the meeting. First, we need to discuss the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the Hachibi. Then, we'll move in to the data we have on the enemy's base of operation and military strength." He says, drawing everyone's attention to the main issue.

"My people have located what seems to be the enemy's base of operations. However, it could be a trap; we need to gather more Intel." Tsunade says with caution in her tone. Anko and her team had followed the trail of bodies and found a cave. Having a member of the Hyuuga Clan using Byakugan, they were able to see Obito, who people still thought was Madara, and Yukiko was there also.

Ay speaks up. "We have also organised search teams and are gathering information." Though his team had come up with nothing, he would rather not voice that.

"I think it would be best if we pool the information that each Village gathers." Tsunade suggests looking at all the other Kages to see of anyone disagreed with her.

Ay nods his head, liking the idea.

"Then, let's appoint an allies team to deal with organising the information." Mei says.

"I agree." Ōnoki says, "There must be no withholding of information."

Ay rolls his eyes. "Obviously. If each nation starts to focus on their own benefit, the Akatsuki will easily gain the upper hand."

Mei looks to Ay. "I believe that Raikage-sama should be in charge of that department." She suggest. Mei knew that people still didn't trust her village due to the Akatsuki actually being formed there and the fact it was very corrupt before she became Mizukage.

Tsunade nods her head. "Agreed."

Ay grins. "I accept then."

"So where will we hide the Jinchuuriki?" Gaara asks looking around the room for suggestions.

Ōnoki's face twitches with obvious displeasure.

Mei picks up on this. "Is there a problem, Tsuchikage-sama?" She asks, drawing attention to the oldest Kage in the room.

"If you have a problem, say it old man." Tsunade comments with a silent command in her tone.

Ōnoki's face visibly showed that he was unhappy with the decision. "Both the Jinchuuriki are great military strengths. I don't think we should hide them but instead use them."

Tsunade nods her head. "I understand where you are coming from. But Naruto and Bee and the Akatsuki's targets. We need to play it safe and not allow them into battle." Tsunade had to hide her smile. She could just image if Naruto heard her now, he would throw a fit and demand to put into this war. Keeping them hidden however was temporary. There was no way that Naruto would stay away from the war for long, and quite frankly it would be useful to have his strength in the war. However, this had been agreed by the Kages and she couldn't go against it; she'd let Naruto do the rebelling.

Still, Ōnoki doesn't look happy. "Madara is our enemy. If we hold back our military strengths and lose our opportunity to obtain victory as a result, we won't get another chance." His arm hits the armrest of his chair in frustration that no one was agreeing with him.

"The war is about the Five Great Nations joining forces to protect those two. No Kage can decide this on their own. We will decide by majority vote." Gaara says, sending a look to Ōnoki. Gaara would rather Naruto not be in the fight; Naruto was known for being reckless in a fight to help protect his friends.

Mifune sighs silently. "Military strength aside, if the Five Kages cannot agree with each other, we stand no hope of winning."

Ōnoki relents, though only slightly. "Fine," He says, bowing his head in defeat.

Ay nods his head. "Now we'll decide where to hide the Hachibi and Kyuubi, I hope there aren't any objections?" Ay says, looking in Ōnoki's direction.

"Get on with it." Ōnoki says, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I've found a place to hide them, if that's alright with you. It's a very special place." Ay asks Tsunade, seeing that she was the Hokage of the only other Jinchuuriki.

Tsunade nods her head. "It's fine." Akemi had mentioned how Naruto needed to go to the remote island that Ay would pick out. Which was only confirmed after Naruto had received a vision. It was there that Naruto would be able to control the Kyuubi's powers.

Mifune looks around the room, seeing that everything that was set out was done. "I now call this meeting adjourned." Mifune says, standing up along with everyone else.

As everyone began leaving the room, Tsunade stops Ay. "Can we talk?" Tsunade asks is a hushed tone.

Ay sends her a look but complies nonetheless and waits until everyone is gone to speak. "Why did you want to talk privately?" He asks, annoyance in his tone.

"I have a favour to ask of you." Tsunade says, getting straight to the point.

This grabbed Ay's full attention. "Oh?"

Tsunade nods. "I've heard your brother, Bee, has complete control over the Hachibi. I want your brother to teach that to Naruto so he knows how to control the Kyuubi."

Ay laughs slightly. "That sounds convenient for you. If that Naruto boy gains complete control over the Kyuubi he would become Konoha's greatest military strength. Do you expect us to just give you that?" He asks, his tone become more serious towards the end.

Tsunade grins, taking Ay by surprise. "I know that. But we are not quarrelling over each nation's benefit right now. Uchiha Madara is the enemy right now. There will come a time when we'll need Naruto and Bee's strength. When that happens, it will be too late." Tsunade explains, feeling calm. Tsunade was quite well known for her temper and usually it would help her win most things, but she needed to calm, like a real leader.

Ay nods his head. "Well, what you say actually makes sense. In fact, I myself have already thought about it."

Tsunade looks to him. "Oh?"

"The place where I intend to send them isn't just a hiding place. As I said, it's a special place, I and Bee used to train there." Ay admits, a fond look in his eyes.

Tsunade nods her head slowly. Things were coming together now, just as Akemi had said.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Early next morning, Naruto was dragged out of bed by Itachi and was taken to Tsunade's office. Naruto wasn't even awake, drool still on his chin, sleep in his eyes and his clothes were messy with the hasty wake up call.

"Why am I here Obaa-san?" Naruto whines, tiredness in his voice. He wanted to go back to bed, where he was happy and warm.

Tsunade sighs at him. "Naruto, you've been called here for a reason, now shape up!" She yells at the end making Naruto flinch at the volume.

Itachi shakes his head.

Now more awake than before, Naruto rubs the sleep from his eyes. "I'm going to island now, aren't I?" He asks with a frown.

Tsunade grins slightly. She sometimes forgot that Naruto wasn't as much of an idiot as he made himself out to be at times. This is what she liked about Naruto though, he could be childlike and then in a snap he could become serious.

"You will be taken there by boat and I'll be sending Itachi with you." Tsunade says, sending a glance to Itachi. As much as she needed him here, she needed Itachi to be with Naruto just in case. There could no risks, even if Akemi said nothing happened in the original timeline.

Naruto nods his head, now fully awake and straightening out his clothes. "I understand."

"Only a small amount of people know about this mission. I trust you to keep in under wraps." Tsunade warns him. The only people who knew about this was herself, the Raikage, Itachi, Akemi and now Naruto. Tsunade had no doubt that Akemi would fill Haku and Sasuke in, but they were trusted.

Naruto looks to the ground for a moment before looking up. "If my prediction is going to come true, does that mean Akemi's prediction will too?" He asks, looking to Tsunade and then Itachi.

Tsunade frowns. "I don't know Naruto." In all honesty, she would prefer if Akemi's prediction never came true. The thought of Akemi and Yukiko battling each other and only one coming out alive didn't sit well with Tsunade. She knew that Yukiko would cheat.

"When am I leaving?" Naruto asks, pulling Tsunade out of her thoughts.

Itachi interjects. "Right now." He grabbed two scrolls and opened them. Itachi reached in and grabbed two backpacks already packed, curtesy of Akemi.

Naruto looks downcast that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to anyway, especially Hinata, but he knew it was for the best. He wouldn't be long. With that last thought, Naruto perked up slightly and performed a transformation just, making himself look like an ordinary ninja. Itachi followed suite. If anyone saw an ANBU or an Uchiha travelling with an ordinary ninja they would get suspicious and they needed to lay low.

Tsunade smiles sadly. "Come back soon, okay?"

Naruto's disguised face grins at Tsunade. "I'll be back before you know it."

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Now that Naruto was gone, the house was a lot quieter, though I did really miss him. Since Itachi was also gone, Sasuke was staying with us until Naruto came back. I didn't want to risk Obito sneaking into the Village and Sasuke being on his own. That very thought sent me frantic and made me panic until I persuaded Sasuke to stay with us. However, it seemed that Sasuke didn't need much convincing, he agreed right away.

To keep myself busy I had been working on the re-animation Jutsu. I had spent half the night looking at how to re-create the re-animation Jutsu just like Kabuto had done. However, I was having little to no success which was making me want to pull my hair out in frustration. It was because of that I only got a few hours of sleep and then I had to teach a medical class. A few nurses had been brought in to replace Yukiko since we were down one medic-ninja. I then had to go to Tsunade's office for our lessons and I was steadily improving.

But when I got home, I flopped onto my bed ready to fall asleep and nap for an eternity or two. I turn my head from the pillow and just look around my room and see the box in the corner. In the box was the fallen members of the Akatsuki. I no longer had them on my person because Yukiko already managed to get Hidan's body without my knowledge so I wasn't going to be making that mistake again. This house was possibly the most secure place in Konoha. Not only did this house have several protection Jutsu from me but from Haku, Tsunade and Itachi. Itachi told me that Uchiha's had special protection Jutsu made especially for them and they were particularly powerful. These techniques were a secret and only Uchihas are meant to know about them.

There was no way in hell Yukiko was getting these scrolls physically.

But something felt off. I couldn't put my finger on it but something didn't feel right in my room. It was like there was a presence in my room and that unnerved me.

Slowly, I got up and observed my room. Nothing seemed out of place and I couldn't sense anything. Everyone was out. Sasuke and Haku were sparring with each other, Naruto and Itachi were on a mission and Kakashi was reading his porn somewhere. It was just me in the house and I wasn't expecting anyone back for a least a few more hours.

My eyes locked onto the box in the corner.

I moved over to the box and with care, I picked up the box and placed it onto my bed. Activating my Shīringu I unlock all the seals that I had placed on the box, including Itachi's seal. I wouldn't have known how to do that though if Itachi hadn't have told me.

Deactivating seals came easy to me. It was like looking at basic and clear blueprints, things were labelled and everything was easy to understand. However, the Uchiha's seal was more complicated, theirs had too many dimensions to decipher and would take me a while to decode. It was news to me that Sayuri Uchiha had been the one to make the protection Jutsu and it has never been altered because it was never needed to be altered.

Opening the box, everything looked normal at first glance.

But then I felt it.

After the fallen Akatsuki members were sealed in these scrolls, there would be no trace of them besides a faint trickle of their chakra. This was so you could tell they were still in their scrolls. Usually, I would be able to feel all their chakras, but this time I couldn't. I look again, this time with my Shīringu and my heart nearly stopped.

Some of them were gone.


	19. I Am Akemi

I Am Akemi

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero and Rukia. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I'm not dead guys! I'm alive!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Their scrolls were still physically there, but I couldn't feel a few of their chakras. I knew I couldn't feel Kakuzu's chakra nor could I feel Hidan's chakra. Panic started to set in my chest, what was happened? Why was this happening? My eyes frantically searched the scrolls. There was no way that this was happening. All the hard work that was put into capturing the Akatsuki was going down the drain. My eyes settled on one of the scrolls; Sasori's scroll, and for some reason this scroll felt particularly off. Half the chakra signature was there and somehow not there at the same time.

No one could have physically got into this box, there is no way. The scrolls were sealed tightly with many seals along with the Shīringu-

Yukiko!

Once the realisation set me, I felt angry. How could I have forgotten about the possibility that Yukiko may be able to bypass all the seals and past my own scrolls? The Shīringu's main purpose was to bypass all seals and deactivate them; I have it, yet I completely forgot about that.

Without a second thought, I immediately grabbed Sasori's scroll and that's when I felt Yukiko's chakra. I bit the inside of my lip in annoyance, obviously Yukiko had kept this little trick about the Shīringu to herself. If I had known she was able to do this I would have been more cautious and would have made it more difficult for her.

"You can fuck off you bitch!" I yell out, pumping chakra into my hand, pushing Yukiko back. There was no way I was letting her get another scroll from me. In seconds, I felt Yukiko's chakra and presence disappear as though she was never there.

I smirk to myself, feeling victorious.

Suddenly, smoke clouded my vision and that's when I realised what I had done. While pushing Yukiko back, I had accidently pumped too much chakra into the scroll I was holding and accidently pressed the release mechanism of the scroll only known to me.

In short, I had released Sasori from his scroll.

Once the smoke cleared, I could see Sasori standing in front of me. His brown eyes were staring at me with an unamused look on his face. He still had his Akatsuki cloak on, along with the chakra draining cuffs and chains around his 'soul' which he was in when I sealed him away nearly a year ago.

He glares when he sees me. "What am I doing here?"

I mentally curse myself. How could I have been so stupid to release him from his scroll?! If anyone found out what happened I would be so dead. There would be no way anyone could defend me on this. But I couldn't put him back in the scroll, Yukiko could get him.

At the thought of Yukiko, my eyes widen and I immediately check the remaining scrolls that were in the box. Hidan and Kakuzu's was the only chakra signature I couldn't feel; Zero and Pein's paths were still there much to my relief. She hadn't tried to get the rest, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to try later.

"Oh thank god." I mutter a sigh of relief as I place a hand over my heart.

Sasori's eye twitches at being ignored. " _What_ am I doing here?" He repeats with venom in his tone. He thought that he would be left alone in peace, but then he felt a woman's presence try and take him and then out of nowhere he was pulled out of the scroll. He liked it in the scroll, it was peaceful.

I raise my head. "It was an accident I swear." I say with a sheepish look.

Sasori didn't look amused. "Put me back, now." He orders in a scathing tone.

I shake my head. "I can't. I can't risk Yukiko getting her hands on you." I say, a serious look on my face. I would rather the Akatsuki be out of the scrolls if it meant Yukiko couldn't get her hands on them.

But if Tsunade found out what had happened, she would flip.

If the Elder's found out, I'm sure I'd be banished from this Village quicker than Lee and Gai can run around this Village.

Sasori raised his eyebrows. "Yukiko? Isn't she your mentor?"

I nod my head and cast my mind back to when I met Sasori. We had played twenty questions, at that point he didn't know Zero was the newest member or where he was from originally. Sasori had missed a lot by being in the scroll.

"She _was_ my mentor, but she turned out to be a spy for the Akatsuki." I explain to him with a neutral expression.

Sasori had a thoughtful look on his face. "How long have I been out?" He asks.

"Nearly a year." I answer him.

"Did you find out who the newest member was?" Sasori asks, slight intrigue in his eyes but he didn't want to show it.

I nod my head. "His name was Zero." I left it at that, I wasn't giving any more information to him about that. I liked Sasori, I thought he was very cool and interesting character when I watched the anime, but that didn't mean I fully trusted him. I had accidently brought him out at a very bad time too, with the Elder's watching my every move I had to be careful. Looking out the window, I saw that my curtains were shut which made me relax slightly. If any ANBU members working for the Elder's had been watching me, they would have already been all over me and swarming this house like flies.

Sasori could see I wasn't going to answer any more on that question and moved on. "Why did Yukiko try and take me then?" He asks.

I open my mouth to tell him I wasn't answering that but then I stopped. Why had she done that? Why would she need the bodies of the fallen Akatsuki members when they were dead? Hidan and Sasori were the only living members still alive.

Unless Yukiko knew the Re-animation and was planning on using it in the upcoming war.

My eyes widen when I realise what was happening. Yukiko was going to use them in the war, she was going to use the Re-animation Jutsu just like it was used in the anime. It looks like the Madara and Obito weren't done with them yet.

But they still needed Nagato's Rinnegan eyes and Konan has his body.

Konan!

I jumped into action at the thought of the blue haired woman. I took out a blank scroll and began to write a message, one that only Konan would understand with brown eyes staring at me intently, but I ignored his stare as well as I could. When the message was done, I grabbed another scroll, this one gold and silver in colour. This was the scroll that had Enma's children inside. I released Kora, the fastest out of all Enma's children.

"Yes mistress?" She asks the minute she is released.

I hand Kora the scroll. "Take this and find Konan. Give this to her as quickly as possible and make sure to not get caught by anyone." I order in my most serious tone possible. I was hoping that Kora could understand how important this was.

It worked, Kora could tell how serious the situation was and wordlessly took the scroll. Within seconds, Kora was gone and out the village within a minute.

I turn back around; Sasori was looking at me intently.

"What?" I ask, looking at him confused.

Sasori studies me for a moment. "What did you send to Konan?" He asks with narrowed eyes.

"A warning." I answer him simply and honestly. I had written a warning about Obito coming for Nagato's eyes and to be careful. I had wrote to her that she needed to escape wherever she was and find a safe place to hide before Obito found her.

"I thought you were out to kill us all?" Sasori asks, looking complexed at what I had just done.

My hand unconsciously touches the paper flower on top of my head. I had kept this on top of my head ever since Konan had given it me; I only ever took it off when I bathed and when I slept so I didn't ruin it. Sasori watches as I do this, he looked a little taken a back at first, but then he smirks slightly.

"She likes you." Sasori says plainly.

I look to him.

"Konan is possessive of her paper flowers. We tried putting one in Deidara's hair, but she got pissed and destroyed it, along with Deidara." Sasori says, the smirk still on his face along with amusement in his eyes.

I laugh, imagining it in my head. But then I frown, remembering what Zero had said when we all confronted him. "Zero said the Akatsuki wasn't very friendly." I say tilting my head to the side as I look at the puppet master.

Sasori scowled. "We can have our moments, but we never liked Zero. Not even Tobi liked Zero."

"How come?" I ask smiling slightly. I couldn't imagine being in Obito's shoes and having to act that a child high on sugar for years, I would have cracked up too quickly. 'Tobi' seemed to like everyone in the Akatsuki so what made him act differently around Zero?

Sasori frowned and gave it some thought. "It didn't help he came out of nowhere but then he tried acting like he belonged there. He seemed to know everything about us and we didn't like that. Hidan especially didn't like him."

I nod my head slowly.

"Where is he?" Sasori asks in a curious tone.

"Gone." I answer. Zero was in a scroll and he certainly wasn't getting out, I'd make sure of that personally. After what he has done, he doesn't deserve to be allowed free from the scroll. It would seem that he isn't wanted either, Yukiko didn't try to him back. With his power, Zero would be useful, but he is untrained and definitely a weak link; no wonder Yukiko didn't want him.

Sasori nods his head, satisfied with the answer.

With Sasori happy with his answers, I was given an opportunity to think. What was I going to do now that Sasori was out of the scroll? No one could find out about this, it would be disastrous. If any of the other Kages were to find out, Tsunade would certainly lose her position has leader of the Allied Forces and the others wouldn't trust her again. If the Elder's found out I would be royally screwed and so would Tsunade. If Haku and Sasuke found out they would kill me, if Itachi found out I would be screwed beyond belief. Naruto would forgive me after some time but either way he wouldn't be happy.

I didn't really have many options.

If I put Sasori back in a scroll, there was a chance that Yukiko could come back and take him. I also needed to find a way that Yukiko can't get her hands on them. If I left him out of the scroll and it was found out, it wouldn't end well. I had suggested bringing Sasori back, but I hadn't meant so soon, I had meant when the war was happening. If Tsunade found him now, she would assume that I went against her orders, and we all know that won't end well.

In short; I am so screwed.

Looking at the rest of the scrolls in the box, I took out another empty scroll and deposited the others into that scroll. This was another layer of protection against Yukiko until I figured out what to do with them and how to protect them better. Sealing the scroll, I put this back into my pouch, so if Yukiko did try and take them, I would be alerted to her presence. What I would do after that I did not know.

I look to Sasori. "Why haven't you tried to escape?" I ask, finding it weird that he hadn't even made a move to leave. Sasori had stayed exactly where he was when he was summoned from the scroll.

Sasori looks at me blankly. "I'm in a Village full of enemy Ninja and I am restrained, therefore useless. It would be idiotic to try anything."

I nod my head slowly.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Hours had passed and Sasori was still out of his scroll. I had taken myself to my bed and sat there, looking through a scroll and trying to figure out how to redo the Re-animation Jutsu like Kabuto had done it. I was still stuck on this; but I hadn't had much time. Training with Tsunade, medical Ninjutsu lessons and helping out at the hospital didn't leave me with much time in the day. But today was my day off and I was going to use that time to figure this out. Kora had been able to deliver the message to Konan and she was back within hours. Kora never mentioned where Konan had been but I never asked.

Sasori had taken to staring at me while he sat in the corner of my room on the floor. He hadn't moved an inch for hours and it didn't look like he was going to be moving anytime soon either. He watched my every move and I made a point of ignoring him, too focused on my work.

But when I wasn't getting anywhere with the Jutsu, I started feeling more than a little frustrated.

Sasori rolls his eyes at my frustration. "What are you doing?" He asks.

I look up at him, Sasori was staring at the scroll I had in my hand. I shake my head and sigh. "It's nothing." I say to him.

Sasori arches a brow at me. "If it is nothing then can you stop making those noises, they're annoying."

I glare at him, to which he returns.

"What is it?" Sasori demands, still glaring at me.

Sighing again, I give in. I saw no point in trying to have a glaring match with him, he'd only win because he was a puppet and didn't actually need to blink whereas I did. Besides, maybe there was a chance that Sasori could help me with this.

"It's the Re-animation Jutsu; I'm trying to make changes to it." I say as carefully as I can.

Sasori sends me a look. "Why?"

I send him a blank expression. "Not telling." I say, feeling a little smug when Sasori's eye starts to twitch at my childish behaviour.

"If you don't tell me I won't help you." Sasori tells me in a scathing tone.

I arch an eyebrow at him. "How could you help me, and why?" I demand, the blank look still present on my face.

Sasori shrugs his shoulders, which he found hard to do with the restraints on him. "I'm bored." He answers plainly.

I look back at the scroll and sigh again. I had been trying to improve this Jutsu for months with little to no success. The war was going to happen very soon and I needed this Jutsu perfected before then otherwise there was a chance we may be at a disadvantage. With Yukiko knowing the Re-animation Jutsu, she could summon any one she wants and pair that with the last stage of the Shīringu; I would hate to think what else she could get up to.

Sasori pulls me out of my thoughts. "What makes you think that the Re-animation Jutsu can be perfected?" He asks.

"Because it has been." I answer him truthfully. It was originally created by Tobirama Senju, our Second Hokage, after which he declared it a Kinjutsu. Orochimaru then rediscovered the technique many years later and improved on the original design, to which Kabuto nearly perfected it. However, Kabuto had been killed by me before he could perfect it. I wanted it at the point that Kabuto got it to, excluding a few things.

Sasori sent me a look to say he didn't believe me.

"Kabuto was the one who nearly perfected it." I tell him though reluctantly.

A scoff was my reply. "Impossible." He knew as well I did that I had killed Kabuto and if Kabuto had perfected it beforehand, it would have been known to the Akatsuki.

I smirk at the puppet master; Sasori didn't know the truth about me and I found this highly amusing.

Sasori didn't seem to appreciate me looking amused and sent me a dark look. "What are you hiding?" He demands, hissing at me slightly.

"A lot." I say with a smirk.

"Tell me." Sasori demands.

"Help me with this and I'll tell you anything you want." I negotiate calmly. It's not like me being from another world was the biggest secret, quite a few people knew now. Telling Sasori wouldn't bother me in the slightest.

Sasori weighs up my offer, thinking about it. "You won't lie." Sasori asks with a cautious look.

I shake my head. "I won't lie." I promise him.

"Fine." Sasori agrees, he stands up and comes to sit on my bed with me. "Let me have a look." He says looking at the scroll in my hands.

I push over the scroll to him.

Sasori's eyes scan the scroll quickly before looking up to me. "You want to bring people back without any living sacrifices?" He asks, an eyebrow arched at me.

I nod my head. "Yes."

Sasori sighs. "But that is a requirement."

I frown. To actually perform the Re-animation Jutsu; the DNA of the person to be reincarnated has to be obtained and it needs to be smeared onto a special scroll. Once the scroll is activated, the remains spread out in the form of a special seal with the living sacrifice in the centre. Although the sacrifice is still technically alive so long as the technique is active, their body will never again be theirs and the body will die when the reincarnated soul is released. If there was any way that I could get past this it would be amazing. I didn't want to have to sacrifice anyone, I just needed some DNA and maybe I could get past it.

Sasori continued to scan the scroll, fully concentrated on the task at hand.

"What makes you think that you can help me?" I ask curiously. It wasn't said with any malice, but I was curious of why he was even helping me.

Sasori looks up for a moment. "Kabuto used to work for me." He answers plainly.

"But he was really working for Orochimaru." I point out.

Sasori smirks. "I know." He had known all along but he had let it play out. Orochimaru had been his partner for a time, before Deidara. Sasori knew what Orochimaru and Kabuto were like, but Sasori tended to keep this information to himself.

I stay silent as I watched Sasori.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasori and I had made progress with the Re-animation Jutsu, really good progress. We ended up working well into the night so when I woke up early the next morning, to say I wasn't pleased was an understatement. But for some reason I couldn't drift back to slumber, so I groaned and opened my eyes. Looking out the window next to my bed, I groaned again when I saw it was just past dawn, which was really early for me. I lazily look around the room. Sasori was still sitting on the corner of my room and his eyes were closed. I didn't know if he was asleep or he just had his eyes closed. Could he even sleep was the question? I yawn slightly and began thinking to myself. Should I have even fallen asleep when an S-Class criminal was in my room? The answer is yes. Sasori has his restraints on so he can't do anything, and if he had tried anything, I would have woken up. I can be a heavy sleeper, but I think if someone is trying to kill me I would have woken up.

Somehow, I manage to get myself out of bed and start my morning routine. This time I was being quiet; Haku was still a very light sleeper and I didn't want to wake him up and bring his attention over here.

Just as I was about to leave my room, Sasori's eyes open and he stares at me.

I put a finger over my mouth, telling him to be quiet.

"I'm locking the door so no one can get in. Please don't make too much noise?" I plead with him in a whisper.

Sasori rolls his eyes but nods his head nonetheless.

After putting some locks on my door that I'm sure neither Sasuke nor Haku couldn't get into, I went down in the kitchen as quietly as I could and got something to eat and drink. I made sure to make something for Sasori, even though I'm doubtful that he will actually eat it, not that Sasori would tell me.

Doing my morning routine and getting dressed, I was out the house in under thirty minutes. As I walked around, no shops were open and no one seemed to be awake. They were still asleep which I was very jealous about at this moment of time. I wanted to follow their example but for some reason my mind and my body wouldn't let me. My mind had been on hyper alert because of Sasori, I needed to be more cautious but at the same time I couldn't let anyone know that something was wrong.

I had a sudden itch to explore though and not from inside the village. Ever since Konoha had been re-built, it looked even more beautiful. But I kind of missed the homely feel that it had when things were getting worn but at least we had a home. My itch led me to explore outside the village; something that I hadn't done since Tsunade and the Elder's deemed it too dangerous to roam outside alone. This was the one thing the Elders and Tsunade could agree on since Yukiko's betrayal.

Summoning a basket from a scroll I had with me, I strolled out village sneakily. I managed to escape without any of the guards noticing, mainly because they were half-asleep. Again, I had to be very careful. If anyone saw me leave, they would report it to the Elders and that really wouldn't make me look good.

Tsunade had complained that some herbs were running low and I was also running out of some herbs myself. This was a perfect chance to restock and replenish. It also gave me a chance to get some air.

After around two hours of herb picking, I had come across a rocky plain. I smile at the memory, this part of the forest was still in chaos after Pain (Yahiko), Naruto and Sasuke fought. It seemed like eons ago now. At the time, Pain's invasion was all I had to worry about and now I had to worry about the war. With that in mind, I travel past the rocky plain and go further afield. I was looking for Yahiko and Nagato's grave that we made. The graves may not have had a body but they were a place of respect and that's what I planned to do. Every so often, Sasuke, Naruto and I would travel to their graves and just sit and chat in a respectful way. I touch the paper flower Konan made in my hair and smile to myself.

As I approached the graves, I noticed something laying on the ground. I almost walked past it, thinking nothing of it until I got close enough to see what it was.

It wasn't an object; it was a she.

And it was Konan.

Konan lay on the ground, on her front with her head to the side and she didn't look to be breathing. Her face was deathly pale, clammy and she didn't seem to be wearing her Akatsuki cloak. The thing that got my attention though was the blood pouring from her side and into the dark top she wore.

I drop my basket and run to her, kneeling down beside her. The first thing I did was check for a pulse, luckily she had one but it was very weak. I immediately began healing the wound on her side, it was very serious and she was losing a lot of blood because of it. Konan felt cold to the touch which worried me significantly.

"Come on Konan." I mumble working hard by pumping my chakra into her. My chakra was immediately accepted into her body and the wound began to heal. The bleeding stopped and the wound was closing until it was full closed. I remove my hand and see an angry pink slice on her side. I quickly check her for any more wounds and winced at what I saw.

All of Konan's rib were cracked, her spine was in bad shape and she had a very bad concussion. If I moved her it would be very bad and it would end up causing her more damage. The ribs worried me too, they were leaning into her lungs too much for my liking.

Making up my mind, I seal Konan into a spare scroll I had. I grabbed my herbs basket and bolted back to the village. As I was running, I couldn't help but think about Konan. Those wounds were too serious for it to be another rogue ninja, these wounds looked deliberate; like it was meant to kill. The only possible thing I could think off was that Obito had come for Nagato's eyes and Konan refused to give them to Obito. She must have got my warning in time, this is the only way that Konan would have made it this far. But coming this close to Konoha was very dangerous, if someone other than me would have found her I would have hated to see what her fate would have been. She would have been killed on sight, tortured even.

Slipping past the guard with practiced ease, I ran back into my house and into my room. Once safe in my room, I open the scroll again and bring Konan out and safely onto my bed. This method was the safest and would cause the least amount of damage to her.

Sasori had been reading book while I was away and had made himself comfortable in the corner, now sporting a pillow to rest his head on. He looked up from his book for a brief second and had to do a double take at what he saw.

"What the hell." Sasori mumbles, not believing what he was seeing.

"How are you still alive?" I ask mainly to myself, ignoring Sasori's presence completely. There was no way that Konan could answer me in the state she was in. I immediately began working on her spine and making sure it was aligned. This took a while and possibly the most concentration.

After nearly two hours of straight healing, Konan's spine was back to being a normal shape. She was out of the woods, but just barely. Those ribs needs some serious work before she was completely risk free. I watched Konan for a moment, her breathing wasn't so shallow anymore and the pained expression on her face had lessened.

Taking a small break, I sigh and sit on the floor, letting myself relax slightly. My muscles hurt from being tense for so long. I look up and see Sasori staring at me intently.

"What?" I snap slightly, feeling too tired.

"Why did you heal her?" Sasori asks, rather bluntly after getting over his own shock. For the past two hours, he had watched me intently, making sure I didn't do something wrong that could sabotage Konan's health further.

I was silent for a moment. If I hadn't have healed her, she would have died. If anyone other than me had found her, she would have brought to a hospital so she could be healed and then straight to the interrogation unit where Ibiki would break her. We are in a time of war, Konan's life wouldn't have been spared and Tsunade wouldn't have been able help her.

"She's a good person." I answer eventually, standing back up and turning back to Konan. I continued to heal her, pumping more of my chakra into her until more colour came back into Konan's face. By the time I stopped healing her, all her ribs were mostly mended, now she just needed to rest and her body would heal the rest on its own properly. It is only then Konan would wake up.

Sighing roughly, I flopped onto the ground, completely exhausted. I look to Sasori to see him staring at Konan.

"Where you two close?" I ask him.

Sasori spares me a side glance before looking back to Konan. "She spent most of her time with Pain. But she was like a big sister to most in the Akatsuki."

I nod my head slowly, letting my body relax.

"What was being in the Akatsuki like?" I ask, lifting my head from the ground to look at the puppet master.

Sasori smirks slightly. "Chaotic."

I laugh, I could imagine that. They had a masochist who swore every other world, a money crazed man, a shark, an Uchiha, a plant, a puppet master, a bomber, a childish guy who is actually a mastermind, Konan and Pain. There was no way that things would be peaceful at all. I wonder if that's the reason why Zero wanted to join the Akatsuki, other than getting revenge on me.

"Thank you." I hear a whisper from Sasori.

I smile but made no acknowledgement that I heard it. It sounded like he hadn't wanted me to hear it so I didn't say anything.

The silence between me and Sasori was broken when I hear a groan. My head shoots up and I stand up and look over Konan.

Konan was awake.

Sasori had stayed where he was, but you could see he was watching very carefully.

I grabbed a cup of water from my dressing table and bring it to Konan. When I pressed the cup to her lips, she was hesitant, but once she could taste the water against her lips, she began to drink deeply until all the water in the cup was gone.

Her amber eyes watched me as I placed the cup back onto my dresser. "H-how am I alive?" Konan asks, her voice hoarse and barley a whisper.

"I found you by Nagato and Yahiko's grave." I answer lowly. I didn't want to alarm her by raising my voice any further.

Konan's eyes strayed to Sasori, her eyes widen slightly. "Sasori?"

Sasori nods his head in acknowledgement.

Konan looks back to me. "You were right." She says, her voice still a whisper but sounded slightly stronger than before.

I sigh. "How soon after the message did he attack?" I ask.

Konan scowls. "Not even one hour after the message. I didn't get very far before he found me."

I nod my head slowly. In the anime, Konan had been killed after a quite epic battle between herself and Obito. She was killed by Obito by him stabbing her with a metal pipe in the abdomen, but she didn't have any wounds that came from a metal pipe.

"Who is he?" Sasori asks, referring to the person that put her in such a state.

Konan looks to me before she answers. "Tobi." She says, a deep scowl marring her feminine features.

Sasori's eye brows disappear into his hair line. "Tobi? The idiot?"

I shake my head. "He's anything but an idiot. His real name is Uchiha Obito, he's been the real master behind the Akatsuki."

Sasori didn't look like be believed me. How could he? Sasori had been around Tobi for years; everyone thought he was an idiot and didn't know how he even got into the Akatsuki. Everyone had wondered and speculated. But then Sasori could remember times were Tobi would act strange; serious even.

"Well he definitely proved he isn't what he seems." Konan says as she winces from her wounds. She had barely got away. She had used her paper wings to fly away in the end, but Tobi – Obito, had managed to land some nasty hits on her. All Konan knew was that she needed to escape, and that she needed to get to Konoha to hopefully find me.

Feeling slightly stronger from my little rest, I checked over Konan. Her ribs were all fixed, just bruised. She needed to be careful for the next few weeks though. I stepped away from Konan and sat down at the chair at my desk.

"Did he come for Nagato's eyes?" I ask. Obito and Madara needed the Rinnegan eyes, but had they got them was the question. If they had got the eyes then that would be terrible, but maybe there could be a chance they couldn't get the eyes.

Konan's eyes downcast, sending a sinking feeling into my stomach.

"They have the Rinnegan, don't they?" I ask, fearing that I was right.

Slowly, Konan nods her head as she couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Shit." I mumble to myself.

This was bad.

Hearing Konan's breathing change, I look up and see that Konan had fallen asleep. I smile slightly, I'm just glad she was alive. Though her showdown with Obito was very impressive in the anime and left me in awe of her, I'm sure was beyond tired. I stand up and check on Konan again, just to make sure she was okay. There was nothing alarming anymore, now I could leave Konan to heal on her own.

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Sasori asks, even though he already knew the answer.

I send him a rueful look. "You don't even know the half of it."

Sasori narrow his eyes at me. "Explain."

I hold up a scroll with a cheeky smile. "Help me with this first, then I'll give you your answers."

Sighing roughly, Sasori agreed.

For the next hour, Sasori tried helping me with the Re-animation Jutsu, but for some reason it felt like I was hitting a brick wall. We were so close to making a breakthrough with this Jutsu, but something was stopping me and preventing me.

After another hour of failures, I hissed. "Why can't I get the hang of this?!" After realising that I had raised my voice, I looked to see if I had accidently woken Konan, and luckily I hadn't. I had heard Haku and Sasuke leave earlier and I was very thankful that they had left me alone but I didn't know how long they would.

Sasori looked equally as annoyed at me. "Something is stopping you."

I send him an annoyed look. "Like I hadn't noticed." I hiss at him.

Sasori sends me a look. "I don't know what your problem is, but unless you sort it out, I can't help you." With that, he stands up and goes to sit in his corner of my room, ignoring me by closing his eyes.

Annoyed with myself and Sasori, I look at my clock and see that it was late. I felt my eyes start to droop and my head sits on my desk, using my arms as cushions. Slowly, I fall asleep, not caring about the uncomfortable position I was in.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _Opening my eyes, brightness was all I could see. Instantly I knew where I was and seeing Nora only confirmed where I was. I had told Nora to give me few days to think, and it had been a few days now; Nora wanted her answers just as I wanted mine days before. I hadn't even noticed that few days go by, I had been so busy with Sasori and Konan._

 _Nora smiles at me weakly. "Hello Jane."_

 _I stare at her for a moment, deciding whether or not I should greet her. "Hi Nora." I say, a small smile on my face once I had made my mind up._

 _Nora's posture relaxes instantly. "Thank you Jane." Nora says, the smile on her face growing bigger._

" _I'm sorry I freaked out. I've had time to think and I'm not mad anymore." I tell Nora. I had been at war with myself the past few days, but having that talk with Sasuke really did help me and now I could think more clearly on the situation._

 _Nora shakes her head. "I should have told you sooner, I was scared how you would react."_

 _I laugh slightly. "I can understand that." I hadn't reacted in the best way. The pressure of the upcoming war, pressure from Tsunade and then the betrayal of Yukiko had really taken a toll on me and my emotions; I was only human and I was bound to burst eventually._

" _I can tell you're worried, what's wrong?" Nora asks me, concern in her eyes._

 _I bit my lip. "I am. I'm worried about the war and what's going to happen with Yukiko." Either Yukiko or I would die and I didn't know how to feel about this._

 _Nora's face turned grim which confirmed that she knew about the prophecy between myself and Yukiko._

 _I look to Nora. "Did you know she would betray us?"_

 _Nora pursed her lips and slowly nodded her head. "I was hoping that she wouldn't. I can see into people's futures and know the outcome, but the future is never set in stone. I thought that she could be persuaded not to go bad."_

" _Is that another reason why I was brought here?" I ask, not accusingly but curiously._

 _Nora nods her head. "It is; I was hoping that you could change her. Maybe you could have reminded her of her child and become attached to you. But unfortunately that didn't happen."_

" _Is there any way that we can help Chieko?" I ask. I remembered the little girl that I had met, Yukiko and Sarutobi's daughter who was trapped between the realm of the living and the dead. She was so sweet; obviously taking after her father more than her mother._

 _Shaking her head, Nora didn't look optimistic. "There is nothing that I can do for little Chieko. Only Yukiko can release her from that prison and the only way that can happen is if Yukiko lets go of her."_

 _I sigh roughly. "And we all know that it's not going to happen." Yukiko had planned her revenge and had planned to use me for three years; and she had many years before to accept her daughter's death but that never happened. Yukiko still hung onto the hope that she would resurrect her daughter and use me as a vessel._

 _Nora shakes her head. "Unfortunately there is no other way."_

 _I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I had wanted to help Chieko, it wasn't her fault that her mother went as crazy as Orochimaru. I have a feeling that if Chieko had wanted to take over my body then she could have easily done it, yet she chose not to and I couldn't be more thankful to her._

" _There is however something that Yukiko doesn't know yet." Nora says, breaking me away from my thoughts._

 _I look up at her. "What do you mean?" Yukiko had access to the fourth stage of the Shīringu, something that I did not have and did not want either. But at the same time, Yukiko was stronger than me because she had access to a part of the Shīringu which I didn't, and that doesn't sit too well with me._

" _We Angels can pass on something which is very powerful. It's different depending on what universe you're in." Nora explains in a hardened tone, her facial expressions becoming sharper as she spoke._

" _Why doesn't Yukiko have access to this already then?" I ask, my brows furrowing in confusion._

 _Nora shakes her head. "Yukiko was never worthy. She doesn't even know it exists because if she did, she would seek it out."_

 _I nod my head slowly, taking this information in. "What's it called in the Naruto-Universe?" I ask, looking at Nora with intrigue._

" _It's called Tenshi no Chakra, and you've already tapped into it before." Nora tells me, a small smile on her face._

 _I send her a look. "Huh?"_

 _An amused expression flickers in Nora's eyes. "Do you remember when Fūka kissed you?" She says, raising a suggestive eyebrow to me._

 _I shivered violently. "Don't remind me." I mumble under my breath._

 _Nora laughs slightly. "When she was taking your chakra away, don't you think it was weird she pulled away from you?"_

 _I frown and cast my mind back. Fūka did take all my chakra and by all accounts; I should be dead. I should have died back then like all of her other victims, yet I lived. I just remember feeling drained, like all the life was being taken away from me. But then I remember this burning, hot power course through me, giving me back the strength that I had lost and that's when I remember Fūka screaming and pulling away from me._

" _That was Tenshi no Chakra. You unconsciously tapped it into." Nora tells me._

" _But I thought you said we had to be worthy to possess it?" I ask, a confused expression on my face._

 _Nora smiles. "And you are worthy, you have been for some time."_

 _I look to Nora, confusion still on my face, not being able to fully understand. I had this power that I didn't even notice this while time. How hadn't I noticed until Nora brought it up?_

" _Why is this power even here?" I ask Nora._

" _You're in a place where demonic chakra lives." Nora explains to me, "It was thought that with this chakra, Champions could fight against the demonic chakra that presides in your universe."_

 _I nod my head slowly. "You mean the Jinchuuriki's, don't you?" I ask._

 _Nora nods her head. "Yes."_

 _I smile, I like the sound of this power. It didn't command over life and death like the last stage of the Shīringu did. It also meant that with this power I would definitely be able to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke when they used their Sage Mode, Nine Tails Mode or Susanoo._

" _But there is a condition to using the Tenshi no Chakra." Nora warns me._

 _I look to her. "What is it?" I ask._

 _Sighing, Nora answers me. "You have to let go of your past self."_

" _I can do that." I answer instantly._

 _Nora shakes her head. "I'm not sure if you can."_

 _I stare at her, slight annoyance in my eyes. I was trying not to be annoyed. Why didn't she believe I could do this?_

 _Seeing as I wasn't getting it, Nora explains. "Jane, you haven't fully let go of your past. You've pushed it aside and tried to forget about it, that's why you can't seem to remember your past life, because you don't want to. That's why you've hit a brick wall now. You can't move on until you let go of your past." Nora tells me, a sympathetic look in her eyes._

 _I was silent for a moment. Nora was right, completely and utterly right. Even when I first came into this world years ago, I had cried a little bit, but that was it. I hadn't accepted my death, I had pushed it aside and pretended that I had bigger and better things to do with my life. Was that why I couldn't seem to get the Re-animation Jutsu? Because of my regrets?_

" _You need to find a way to accept what has happened." Nora says._

 _I didn't know what I could do though. Ignoring it was obviously not the answer, but how do I accept it?_

 _I look to Nora when I had a thought. "I want to see them." I say in a strong tone._

 _Nora's eyes widen. "J-Jane, I-I can't."_

" _Why not." I challenge her, "You want me to move on, but I can't unless I see how they're doing." I say. Maybe if I saw they were okay, maybe if I saw that my parents and brother had accepted my death then maybe I could to._

 _Nora bit her lip, an unsure expression on her face._

" _Please Nora." I plead with her._

 _Finally, Nora sighs, giving in. "Are you sure this will help you?" She asks._

 _I nod my head. "It will."_

" _Just be careful." She warns me before waving her hand, making a window appear in the white room that was always bare. I step towards the window, looking at Nora. She didn't look to sure and she looked worried. Ignoring this, I went closer to the window until I could see what was on the other side._

 _It was my world, my first world._

 _More importantly, it was my home that was being shown to me._

 _Everything looked exactly how it used to. The house hadn't looked like it had aged, the garden was still perfectly trimmed and the white paint around the fences was still immaculate. My parents had loved to keep up the appearance that they were the perfect family. I didn't like it when I lived there, but now looking at it, all I felt was a rush of affection._

 _The scene in front of me changed, and this time it was of inside the house. However, unlike the outside of the house, the inside was messy for my family. There were toys on the floor which my parents would have never allowed._

 _Then I see them come out of the kitchen._

 _My parents._

 _My eyes stung as tears began forming in my eyes. Seeing my parents again shook something in me and made me want to cry and run into my mother's arms while my dad pats me on the back._

" _Mum… dad." I whisper. A little part of me hoped that they could hear me._

 _Nora speaks up, making me remember that she was there. "You are only an observer Jane, they cannot hear you."_

" _I know, but a girl can hope." I say with a small smile as I watched my parents interact._

 _One thing I could say about my parents was that they did love each other dearly. You could see it in their eyes whenever they looked at each other that they loved one another. Even after my death, they still loved each other and that made me happy. I had heard so many stories of families falling apart after a death of a child and I'm glad that hadn't happened._

 _But one person was missing from this scene._

 _My younger brother._

 _I look to Nora. "Where is he?" I ask her._

 _Nora opens her mouth to speak, but it was my mother's voice that draws me back._

" _Dylan! Come down for dinner!" Mum yells up the stairs._

 _I smile in excitement, I couldn't wait to see my younger cute brother again._

 _But what I see isn't my cute younger brother._

 _A boy around seventeen years old comes down the stairs. His dark hair cut very short and he was wearing darker clothes. This wasn't my younger brother, but at the same time it was. I could remember those eyes anywhere._

 _This time I look at my parents intently. Both of them looked aged, grey hairs more prominent than what I remember. Their dress sense had also changed and was more relaxed than the business wear they used to wear all the time._

 _How long had I been dead?_

" _Time is different in this world compared to others." Nora says, offering me a small explanation._

" _How long has it been there since I died." I ask in a small voice. Tears were freely falling down my face and I made no effort to wipe them away in case I miss anything._

" _Ten years." Nora whispers._

 _That broke something in me and I sobbed quietly as I watched my family. It had been ten years since my death in this world. It had been ten years since I had been ripped away from them and came into this world._

" _Momma!"_

 _I head snaps up at the sound of a child's scream. Looking up at the scene, I see a little girl come running down the stairs, no more than five years old. She jumped up and ran into my mother's arms, smiling._

 _Mum looks down at her and smiles brightly. "How's my little princess doing?"_

 _I look away from the scene in front of me. Without me noticing, Nora closes the window and glides over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder._

" _Thank you." I whisper to Nora, still sobbing into my hands._

 _Nora looks to me. "What for?"_

 _I look up and smile, tears still streaming down my face. "They moved on, and I'm happy for them. I would have hated if they hadn't have been able to move on and that I was having fun." I answer her honestly. I had been having a blast in the Naruto Universe; I had made so many friends and I had a family. If my parents and brother hadn't have been able to move on, I would have felt terrible. It was a big shock seeing my little brother grown up, but he seemed happy. When I saw the little girl though, I had mixed emotions. But ultimately I was happy that my parents were able to move on with their lives and not be held down by my death._

 _Nora sighs in relief. "I was worried that if you saw them happy, that you wouldn't react well." Nora admits to me._

 _I smile and shake my head, there was no way that I would hold it against them for moving on._

" _What was the little girl's name?" I ask Nora._

 _Nora smiles. "They called her Isabella."_

 _I nod my head and smile, it was a nice name and she looked adorable._

" _Your brother is also applying to become a social worker, just like his big sister. He has the best grades in his year and he's very popular." Nora tells me, a fond look in her eyes._

 _I continued to sob, but I was happy. My brother and my parents were okay, my death hadn't stopped them. It had been my brother I had been most concerned about, I was worried that my death would have affected him growing up. But I couldn't be happier about this. In an instant, I felt a weight fall off my chest and I could breathe better than I ever could. I look up, tears no longer falling from my eyes. I wiped away the stray tears and relaxed._

 _Nora smiles brightly. "Better?"_

 _I nod my head. "Definitely."_

 _Nora takes a step away from me. "You're ready now." She says._

 _I turn my head to her. "How do I access the Tenshi no Chakra?" I ask, feeling lighter than I had ever felt._

" _Meditate, that will definitely help." Nora says, a cheeky smile on her face._

 _I groan. "You can never make this easy, can you?"_

 _Nora laughs lightly. "Nope."_

" _Of course not." I mutter under my breath. But I suppose what was the point in making things easy? If it was easy then Yukiko would have access to it as well._

" _Our time is up now Jane." Nora tells me._

 _I smirk at her. "It's not Jane anymore. I'm Akemi now." I had said something similar to the other Angels, but I had never said it to Nora. But now I felt like it was time to say goodbye to that name; I was no longer Jane, I am Akemi._

 _Nora returns the smirk. "You are right, Akemi."_

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **I want to thank everyone that has read up to now and I want to apologise that I haven't been posting much. I haven't had much motivation to write this chapter but I am fighting through!**

 **This chapter signifies Akemi is letting go, so there will be no more of her dark attitude because now she's got closure and things will start to pick up from now. I just wanted to put this in here because Akemi is human, yes she can be a Mary Sue but she is human and I wanted to make her seem like that. But no more mopey Akemi! She is gone!**

 **I also know that some people may not like some of Akatsuki coming back, but I love them too much to ever truly get rid of them. I'm not sure which ones are coming back and whose side they will be on, but I do have a plan.**

 **Tell me what you guys think, I love seeing what you guys think of a chapter!**


	20. Sayuri Uchiha

Sayuri Uchiha

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Waking up, my neck felt very saw. Opening my eyes I realise why, I had fallen asleep in my desk chair and not in my bed. Looking over to my bed, I see Konan sitting up, reading a book. My eyes search for Sasori and see him in his corner of the room that he had claimed. Sasori himself had taken to reading one of my books too; he couldn't really do much with his restraints. However, even if my neck and my back hurt, I felt at peace for once since coming to this world. There had always been an unconscious weight, and now it was gone.

Stretching, I sooth the dull ache in my back and neck.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Konan while turning to look at her.

Konan looks up from the book and smiles slightly. "I'm feeling much better." Her voice was low and hoarse, her throat was still very tender from where Obito had grabbed her.

I stand up, allowing my while body to making clicking sounds from my bones. I walk over to Konan, "Let's see how everything is first." I say, using the Diagnostic Jutsu to check over Konan. I found that Konan was nearly healed fully, give her another week and she would be just fine. Everything was healing and would begin to stop feeling tender very soon.

"Looks like it won't be long before you're fully healed." I say to her, a smile on my face. Knowing that all the hard work I had put into healing Konan was really satisfying. Just seeing Konan alive and breathing was an improvement to what she was like when I found her.

Konan nods her head, a happy look on her eyes.

"One thing I want to know," Sasori says cutting in, "is how you became so injured." Sasori stares at Konan with accusing eyes that she hadn't mentioned exactly how she managed to get in this state. And I hadn't lived up to my part of the deal by telling him what he missed.

"You said Tobi did this, and then you said that Tobi is actually Obito Uchiha." Sasori says.

I nod my head. "That's all correct. Obito masqueraded as Tobi for years, pulling the strings from the background. He and another person are the true masterminds behind the Akatsuki." I explain to Sasori.

Sasori's eyes narrow. "That doesn't sound believable."

I laugh slightly. "It doesn't, but that's how it is. Let's just say that Obito is an incredible actor." I know I wouldn't have been able to do what Obito had done for years.

"It's true. The Akatsuki was actually Obito's idea all along." Konan says, looking down at her lap.

I look to Konan. She would have found out the truth from Obito. The Akatsuki was really Obito's idea and that the Rinnegan was actually implanted by Madara, though Obito would say that it was him as he was masquerading as Madara. I almost wished that I had been there to witness the fight between Konan and Obito, it was a marvellous fight in the anime.

"Just how important is Obito." Sasori asks, grimacing as he used Tobi's real name, not being used to it just yet.

"Very." I answer him honestly. Without Obito, Madara wouldn't have been able to complete his mission, or he would have had to find someone else before Madara died again.

Sasori nods his head slowly.

I look to Konan who had been silent. "How much do you know of Tobi?" I ask her. In the anime, she and Pain knew that Tobi was the true mastermind. They had meetings and had to update him on their progress. Tobi was the one who gave them instructions on who to pick to bring into the Akatsuki.

Konan sighs and takes a deep breathe. "I knew he was important and I knew that he wasn't what he seemed. But when you gave me that warning, I knew something was going to happen and it involved Tobi. He never told us his true name, he kept that a secret."

"Who exactly is Obito Uchiha?" Sasori asks looking to me.

"Obito Uchiha used to be a member of Konoha. He was assumed dead when a boulder crushed half of his body and his teammates had to leave him. However, he was saved and then manipulated into joining the Akatsuki. He had actually been following someone's orders this whole time." I say, outlining the basic information that they needed to know.

Konan pipes up. "And who is this person?"

I purse my lips together. "Madara Uchiha."

"Oh now you're just being ridiculous." Sasori rolls his eyes, not believing what I had said. I don't blame him though, it would be very hard to believe.

"You'll find that certain people don't know when to stay dead." I say with a small smirk on my face. I was one of those people along with Madara and Obito.

I look to Konan. "Was it just Tobi that attacked you?" In the anime, Konan had sustained a stab wound to the stomach and strangulation, however there was no sign of a stab wound when I found her. They were different and I had a suspicion that Obito didn't work alone.

Konan shakes her head. "No, there was a woman there. I believe she said that her name was Yukiko."

I sigh roughly, of course she would be there.

"What's it with this Yukiko woman? She was your mentor and now she's a on the Akatsuki's side." Sasori asks, an annoyed look on his face. He noticed how this woman's name kept coming up but he wasn't getting a full explanation.

"She's in love with Madara and hates me, that's what's up." I say, a frown appearing on my face as I think of Yukiko. I don't know what Yukiko saw in Madara, though I'm sure many people in my world would disagree with me.

"So what happens now?" Konan asks suddenly.

Sasori and I both look at her.

"You've got two ex-Akatsuki members in your room and I doubt anyone knows. And I don't think anyone will be very lenient on you if they found us." Konan says, answering us with a straight face.

I bit my lip, Konan was right.

Sighing, I answer her. "I don't know. I can't put you in a scroll. The risk is too high in case Yukiko comes back and tries to take you guys. However, with the upcoming war coming up-"

"What?" Konan cuts in.

I look at both Sasori and Konan, they were staring at me with blank expressions.

"You mean to tell me that I've been gone for nearly a year and there is going to be another war?" Sasori says, an annoyed expression on his face.

I nod my head. "Unfortunately yes."

"Who is it between?" Konan asks me, moving to sit up.

Sighing deeply, I say. "Between the Five Shinobi Nations and the remaining Akatsuki members." It was something that people wouldn't think possible. Other Nations held grudges towards others and there was a lot of animosity so I could understand why they were surprised.

Sasori stares at me blankly. "You know too much."

I look to him, but don't say anything because he is right. I know far too much for a normal person. No one is this well informed besides the Hokage and other Kages, and that's because they've got their ANBU on guard, always finding out more information. If anyone knew about my level of knowledge, of not just the potential story line, but of people's weaknesses and how to exploit them, I would be hunted down.

Knowledge is power.

"I said once that you were like Zero, just how true was my statement?" Konan asks, an eyebrow arched at me.

Sasori looks to Konan. "She is not like Zero, whatever that means."

Konan sends Sasori a scathing look. "I'm referring to their level of knowledge. Zero was very knowledgeable but he was a fool, a pathetic fool at that." Konan scoffs at the end.

I smile slightly, I found it amusing of their distain of Zero even now.

Chuckling, I answer Konan. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes I am like Zero." As much as this pained me to say it, it was true. Both I and Zero came from another world and we both knew the anime inside and out.

I look to Konan. "Did Zero ever tell you where he came from?" I ask.

I could see Sasori out of the corner of me eye, he was watching us intently. He too wanted to know the answer, he'd been wanting answers about Zero for a while now. That's all he did when he was in his scroll.

Konan nods her head. "Yes, Nagato told me the truth after I confronted him."

Sasori narrows his eyes as one eye begins to twitch. "Who's Nagato?" None of his questions were getting answered, and it was getting more and more agitating.

"Pain was the figurehead of the Akatsuki, the one you would report to other than Zetsu. However, Pain was a body being controlled by Nagato, through the use of his Rinnegan." I say, quickly running through the specifics.

I look to Konan to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

Konan nods her head, agreeing with all the information I had said.

Now that Sasori was caught up, he asks. "Now what about Zero? Where is he really from?" Sasori looks at both I and Konan, waiting or one of us to speak.

I sigh. "You really want to know?"

Sasori rolls his eyes. "Yes and I expect you to answer. I've helped you with the Edo Tensei Jutsu, I expect some payment."

I nod my head, "And I thank you for the help." Without Sasori I don't know if I could have done it and now I have just in time. All the other Villages were going to be coming to Konoha within the week, signalling the beginnings of war. The only problem was is that I still need a human sacrifice for each person I re-animate. However, I had come up with a plan. I had remembered in the anime when Orochimaru had used the White Zetsu to bring back the all four Hokage's from the Shinigami's stomach. So, instead of sacrificing people, I'm going to be using the White Zetsu. It would also cut down their numbers while increasing ours.

I clear my throat and begin, "I and Zero aren't from this world. We came from a place where there were no ninja or chakra. However, we died and that's how we ended up in this world, we were given another chance. While I was alive, I used to watch this show about someone called Naruto and his life, and you guys were in it. That's how Zero and I know about things." I say, explaining everything very briefly and not in detail, that would take far too long.

Konan was nodding her head slowly, she looked to believe me.

Sasori, on the other hand was a different story.

"That's bullshit." Sasori says instantly.

I shrug my shoulders. "Well it's the truth, if you choose to believe it or not, that's your choice."

"That's enough, tell me the real story." Sasori demands, not looking to happy.

Konan sighs at Sasori. "Then explain how Zero and Akemi are so knowledgeable." Konan says, looking directly at the puppet master.

Sasori narrows his eyes. "I don't know." He grumbles under his breathe. He didn't like the fact it didn't make sense; it's not an easy thing to just accept.

"Look, that part doesn't matter." I say, sitting back down at my desk chair.

"Then what does matter?" Sasori asks, a challenging expression on his face.

I look back at him blankly.

Konan speaks up. "Would you like us to participate in the war? Is that what you're trying to ask?" She says, looking directly at me.

Slowly I nod my head. "You don't have to answer me now, but I think having you two on our side would give us an advantage."

Anger grows in Sasori's eyes. "You hunt us down, trap us away and then ask us to take part in a war?" Sasori says, his voice becoming quieter and more deadly as he spoke.

"At that time, I thought taking you guys down was the best option. You would have stayed sealed away if it wasn't for the fact that Yukiko betrayed is and now she has access to the scrolls." I say, feeling myself become defensive at Sasori's tone of voice.

Konan, the only calm one, asks. "What made you think it was the best option?" Konan looks at me with a tilted head.

I sigh deeply. "In the version of events I saw, the dead members of the Akatsuki being re-animated by Kabuto and used to fight against us. I thought that if I sealed you guys away, you wouldn't be used in war."

"So now you're going use us?" Sasori spits in anger.

"No," I say, looking Sasori directly in the eyes.

Sasori's anger disappears for a moment; confusion was in its place. "Huh?" Sasori says, brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Konan asks, equally confused.

"I'm giving you a choice. That was something you were never given before. If you want to join in with this war then that's fine. If you don't, that's also fine. I'll just ask you to stay out of trouble until I beat Yukiko and then I can seal or let you go free." I say looking at Sasori and Konan respectively. There was no way that Sasori could go free, he was presumed dead and if anyway saw him alive it wouldn't go down well. However, no one knows about Konan. Only Obito and Yukiko, and if all goes according to the anime, Obito would die and I would be killing Yukiko.

Both of them were silent.

"Just give it some thought." I say, walking out of the room.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _Opening my eyes, I see the bright room once again. I look around and again see nothing like I always do. Nora always appears, trying to scare me, but this time it was different. I had been meditating in the living room so I could figure out the Tenshi no Chakra which I would need for the upcoming war that was going to begin within the next week._

" _Hello Akemi." Nora says, appearing in my vision._

 _My brows furrow in confusion. "Nora? Are you here to teach me?" If she was the one teaching me, why didn't she do it before?_

 _Nora smiles slightly and shakes her head. "No, I can't teach you it because I do not know how to use it. However, you will be taught by someone who has used it." Nora says, a light and happy look on her face._

" _Who?" I ask, wondering who it could be._

 _Nora's smile widens. "Sayuri Uchiha."_

 _My eyes widen. "What?" But that would mean that Sayuri wasn't part the Naruto-Universe, just like myself and Yukiko._

" _Akemi, when you first came into this world, you asked me how many people had chosen this universe." Nora says, her face becoming neutral of any emotion._

 _I nod my head, remembering what Nora had said. "Yes, and you said one other person." I say, still looking confused. I know Nora had been referring to Yukiko, but I knew this, so why was she asking me this question?_

" _I lied, I actually sent two people into the Naruto-Universe. The first was actually Sayuri Uchiha." Nora tells me, a happy look, remembering one of her first champions._

 _I felt my eye twitch. "And you never told me why?" I ask._

" _She was way before your time, I didn't think you'd actually met her whereas I knew you would meet Yukiko." Nora admits with a shrug of her shoulders._

 _I stare at Nora with a blank expression. It took me a while to snap out of it, "What was her first name?" I ask my Guardian Angel out of curiosity._

 _Nora continues to smile fondly. "She was originally called Debbie Thomas. In her first life, she was always peaceful and very calm, it was one of the reasons I chose her."_

 _I smile at the thought of her. "She sounds nice."_

 _Nora nods her head. "She was. She was placed in a very chaotic time when war was happening between the Senju and Uchiha, but she seemed to bring a sense of calm. She had experienced war herself when she was alive in her first life, and that made her despise war, which is why she became a healer."_

 _I nod my head slowly, taking this information in._

" _She was born into the Uchiha Clan and possessed the Sharingan. I thought that she would make the most impact in that Clan, and she didn't need the Shīringu because she already had the Sharingan." Nora tells me._

" _That's how she met Madara then." I say, taking all this information in._

 _Nora nods her head. "Madara seemed to take a special shine to the girl and he took her under his wing. He protected her and strived to do anything for her because he considered her a sister to him." Nora explains, a gentle look on her face._

" _That must have been one hell of a time to be in." I mumble softly. The war and deaths; Sayuri wouldn't have had an easy time at all._

" _She did have support from a certain someone though." Nora tells me, a cheeky smile on her face as she said this._

 _I send her a curious look. "Who?"_

" _Hashirama Senju." Nora says, grinning._

" _No way!" I exclaim with my eyes widening. I knew from Nora's tone what she was insinuating, the First Hokage and Sayuri didn't just have a fling; they were romantically involved._

 _Nora nods her head rapidly._

" _There was also something else that wasn't ever mentioned." Nora says._

 _I arch a brow. "Something else?"_

" _Because Sayuri never liked war, she never joined in with the fighting. She didn't fight for the Uchihas and she certainly didn't fight for the Senju. So she made a third party." Nora says._

" _She could do that?" I say, slightly amazed. I didn't know she had made a third side, this was completely different from the anime. She was also the first Uchiha to get the Mangekyou Sharingan through lights means._

 _Nora nods her head. "Yes. She made a side where Senju and Uchiha alike could live with each other and not worry about the war happening between the two. Her zone was known as the Safe Zone, anyone going into that Zone needed to let go of any prejudice and animosity for the other Clan and they would be allowed refuge."_

" _I imagine it was very popular." I say, nodding my head slowly._

" _It was; that's where she caught the attention of Hashirama." Nora tells me, "He admired her desire for peace and eventually, Madara liked the idea too."_

" _And that was all shattered when the Tobimaru killed Madara's younger brother." I say with a sign in my tone._

 _Frowning, Nora nods her head._

" _You remind me of her though." Nora says suddenly._

 _I look up her, "Really?" I ask._

 _Nora smiles at me. "Of course. It's in your eyes, whenever I look into your eyes I see the same passion and determination that I always saw in Sayuri's eyes. I know for a fact that when Madara sees you, he will see Sayuri."_

 _I smile softly. "Thank you."_

" _Now it's time for you to meet Sayuri, I'll leave you two be." Nora says, sending me a wink before disappearing from my view._

 _I roll my eyes in amusement, Nora always did like making an entrance or exit._

" _Does Nora still do the thing where she just disappears?" Says an unfamiliar feminine voice from behind me._

 _I turn around. "You mean just like that?" I ask, an eyebrow arched at the woman standing in front of me._

 _Sayuri was the woman standing in front of me. She stands at a medium height, long dark hair and brown eyes and tanned skin. Sayuri is beautiful, like a pure innocence that matched the Uchihas and didn't at the same time. She was an oddity, but I could see why Madara and Hashirama were drawn in by her._

" _I take it you're Akemi Nakahara?" Sayuri asks, smiling at me._

 _I nod my head before returning the smile. "I am she."_

 _Sayuri's smile widens. "It is so nice to meet another person like myself." As she says this, Sayuri steps forward and comes to hug me. I was a little taken a back at first, but I relaxed into the hug and hugged her back._

 _I was the first to pull back. "So, you were the first person to tap into the Tenshi no Chakra?" I ask, getting right to the point._

 _Sayuri didn't seem deterred though. "Yep, and you'll be second after I'm done with you." Sayuri says with a hopeful tone._

" _That's great, I'll need it for when I face Yukiko." I say, feeling the determination to beat that woman course through me._

 _Sayuri scowls deeply when Yukiko's name is mentioned._

" _I take it you've heard of her?" I ask, feeling quite amused of the show Sayuri was putting on._

" _Trust me when I say that not many people actually like that woman." Sayuri says, disdain clear as day on her young and innocent face._

 _I grin. "And I am not one of them."_

" _And many people are cheering you on. However, there are a few that want you to forgive her." Sayuri says, but even as she said it, she was grimacing._

 _I laugh. "And the likelihood of that happening is zilch." I say. I had thought about forgiving Yukiko, but I decided against it. I couldn't bring myself to forgive her after what she had done, she didn't deserve it in my eyes._

 _Sayuri nods her head, happy with my answer._

 _Sayuri claps her hands together, getting my attention. "Now the first thing you need to know about the Tenshi no Chakra is that you need to be calm when using it." Sayuri says, a warning in her tone._

 _I almost wanted to raise my hand like back in school. "Why is that?" I ask._

 _Sayuri wets her lips. "Tenshi no Chakra is very powerful and is connected to your emotions. If you're emotions become unstable when using it, your power will spike dramatically and it will be even stronger than of the Tailed Beasts." Sayuri tells me, all innocence leaving her face and in her place was a serious leader, and very scary. The look in her eyes were haunting._

" _Who did you hurt?" I ask so plainly that I made myself wince at my bluntness._

 _Sayuri smiles sadly. "Hashirama. He was too close to me when I lost control, someone was insulting me and the people I cared about and I lost it. He tried to calm me down, but he ended up getting hurt."_

 _I nod my head slowly. The more Sayuri spoke, the more it reminded me of Naruto when he used Kurama's chakra; dangerous and unpredictable._

" _Anything else I should know?" I ask._

 _Sayuri nods her head. "Tenshi no Chakra is very dangerous, you need to be in constant check of yourself. If you use too much of it then you risk seriously harming yourself. It won't kill you, but it will make you wish you were."_

 _I shudder at the thought, it was worse than death at the sounds of it._

" _When you use Tenshi no Chakra, other Tailed Beasts will sense you. Yours is the only chakra that can rival them in strength and beat them, they will usually be very cautious around you, however at the same time the Beasts will be attracted to you." Sayuri tells me._

 _I nod my head slowly, taking this information in. That probably explains my friendship with Naruto and how close we are. It would also explain Gaara's crush on me, Nora did say that I could have accessed it a while ago, I just don't know how long ago._

 _Sayuri begins speaking again, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Now, what I need you to do in concentrate and focus, try and find that power inside you." Sayuri says, instructing me on what to do._

 _I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I level my breathing to make steady and calm, I was nervous at accessing this power. It sounded dangerous, but I knew it's what I needed to help with the war._

" _Look inside yourself." Sayuri says cryptically._

 _I concentrate. I could feel my heart beat, it was steady and strong. I could feel my chakra flowing around my body at the same pace as my heartbeat. I could feel how firmly my feet were on the ground and the material of my clothes against my arms and my hair against the nape of my neck. I could hear Sayuri breathing, even if she was very quiet. However, I still couldn't find what I was looking for._

" _I don't know what I'm looking for." I admit._

" _Search for something different in you, somewhere in your body where it feels different." Sayuri instructs._

 _I frown, that didn't make much sense, but I was going to go along with it anyway. I search myself like Sayuri said and I was about to give up. I didn't know what Sayuri wanted of me, but I couldn't do it. There was nothing about me that was different at all._

 _Just as I was about to give up, I felt it._

 _It felt like a heavy weight in my body; in my heart to be exact. That place felt warm and strong. I place a hand over my heart. "I think I've found it." I say, keeping my eyes closed._

" _Tap into it." Sayuri says._

 _My brows furrow, again that didn't make much sense. How could I tap into it? I didn't know how to access it. The first time had been an accident because I was in danger of dying from being drained of all chakra. Trying a new angle, I try to visualise it. Keeping my eyes close, I try to image this power. Colours come to my eyes; green, an orb of green appearing in front of me. I then think of my chakra like water taps. I imagine myself turning the 'tap' for the Tenshi no Chakra but again that doesn't work._

 _I sigh in frustration and open my eyes and see Sayuri. "It's not working, I don't know how to access it." I say, frustration clear in my tone._

 _Sayuri smiles at me. "It's never easy at first. It will take a while before you can use it at your will. Getting it to obey you will be the question."_

" _Obey? You speak like it's alive." I say, amusement in my tone._

 _Sayuri nods her head. "Technically, it is alive."_

 _I nod my head slowly. I close my eyes again, giving it another try. Keeping my hand over my heart, I pump chakra into my own system and concentrate. I could feel the weight in my chest grow, beginning to spread to the rest of my body. I feel excited that I had made progress, but then I felt a burn and stopped pumping chakra into my body immediately. I open my eyes and look down at my hands, my chakra had burned my hands._

" _It was a nice attempt." Sayuri says, an amused look on her face._

 _Exhaling in aggravation, I close my eyes. I see the green orb in front of me and I image myself grabbing the orb in my hands. Immediately, I felt some power spread through me. But it was resisting me, something was pulling the green orb away from me._

 _I grit my teeth, I wasn't about to let this get the better of me, I would learn this power and I would make sure of it. Nothing was going to get in my way, with this power I could help protect the people I care about most. Nothing was getting in my way if I had anything to do about it._

 _In that moment, something clicked inside of me and I felt the power rush all through me, making me gasp and open my eyes. My breathing had quickened as my heart was racing._

 _I look to Sayuri, "What was that?" I ask her, slightly breathless._

" _You managed to access it, only briefly." Sayuri tells me._

 _I nod my head, not understanding what she was saying at first. But when it did compute inside my head, I couldn't help but feel happy. A warm feeling spread through me, and green chakra appeared around my hands._

 _I look at my hands. "Holy shit." I mutter to myself._

" _Amazing, isn't it?" Sayuri asks._

 _I look up and see Sayuri, she was covered in a green cloak of chakra. All of her was a mint green colour. Looking at her, I didn't feel alarmed, but at peace. I felt calm and relaxed._

" _Now that you have access to the Tenshi no Chakra, all your abilities will be enhanced. You'll be able to do all the things you normally do and not feel tired. Your aura will sooth people and more likely to trust you. However, it can become deadly." Sayuri says to me, closing her eyes and an angry look appears on her face. The green cloak around her spiked dangerously, turning into a yellow colour, and the aura around her became suffocating and unnerving._

 _I had to stop myself from taking a few steps back._

 _As quick as it appeared, the angry face was gone and in its place was a calm Sayuri. The green cloak of chakra now turning back to the cool mint colour it was before. "Unnerving, wasn't it?" Sayuri asks, an amused look in her eyes._

" _Just a smidge." I say, swallowing hard because of how much it did actually unnerved me._

 _Sayuri laughs, "Now try again." She says, an encouraging smile on her face._

 _I nod and close my eyes once again. As I focused, I could feel the power. I could feel something cool to the touch cover me. Opening my eyes, I see that I am covered in the mint green chakra. I felt calm and happy._

" _How long can I stay like this?" I ask Sayuri, marvelled at the cloak around me._

" _I don't know. First time I used it, I could get an hour at most before it became painful." Sayuri admits to me._

" _How long do I have if I use it in anger?" I ask. The likelihood of me being calm around Yukiko when I use this power is very slim. I won't be able to hold back, but I needed to know everything about this power before I used it in a war._

 _Sayuri frowns, but she understands why I am asking the question. "Minutes, its very draining." She answers honestly. "If I didn't have Hashirama there, I would have been in a lot of trouble."_

 _I look to Sayuri, dropping the green cloak around me. "Can I ask you a question?"_

 _Sayuri blinks slowly before smiling. "Of course."_

" _How did you die?" I ask._

 _Sayuri was silent for a moment before answering. "I was fighting with Madara and Hashirama. I protected Hashirama from Madara, and Madara killed me." Sayuri says, a haunting look on her eyes. "Before I died however, I managed to fatally wound Madara and told him I would never forgive him."_

 _I stay silent. I wasn't surprised that Madara had killed his own sister, he would stop at nothing. Even killing his own sister didn't stop him. I was surprised to hear about her being at the final battle however, she was there at the Valley at the End, but no statue was made for her. Just how many people even knew of her existence?_

" _How did you obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan?" I ask, very curious of how she found this idea._

 _Sayuri smiles warmly. "I protected Hashirama from a killing blow against an Uchiha. I took it, and I would have died for him. I loved him dearly. Luckily, I survived and that's when I noticed my eyes were different. Madara was ecstatic." Sayuri says, a loving look in her eyes as she thought about the First Hokage._

 _I smile, she truly did love him._

 _Sayuri looks up. "However, I do have a bit of advice."_

 _I tilt my head, waiting for her to speak._

" _You made a vow that you wouldn't let your romantic feelings get involved, didn't you?" Sayuri asks me, sending me an expecting look._

 _I curse under my breath; damn those people that were watching my every move. I never liked people watching me, it always unnerved me. But this time it was worse because you can't feel the people watch you, so you forget and then you remember._

" _I did yes. I am on a mission and I can't let me feeling get in the way of that." I say, being honest with her._

 _Sayuri nods her head. "As we are from another world, we can feel like the outsider and sometimes not worthy of love and that we might be getting in the way. That's how I felt. So when Hashirama tried to love me, I rejected him. I felt like I was intruding on his love life, that I was stopping his true soul mate from being with him." Sayuri says, a sad look in her eyes._

 _I stay silent._

 _Sayuri looks to me. "Don't make the same mistake as I did. I lead a very unhappy life after that. I could never love someone as much as I did him. He was everything to me and I blew it. I regret it on so many levels."_

 _Was everyone that came to this universe bad at relationships? Sayuri nearly got with the first Hokage and that didn't end well. Yukiko tried to get with the Third Hokage and again that certainly didn't end well._

" _Do not stop yourself from finding love. If you do, you risk hurting them too." Sayuri says, a lone tear falling from her eye._

 _I stare at her for a moment. Just for a moment I could see a hollow look in her eyes. She wasn't lying when she said that, the blank look was unnerving and heart wrenching. Finally, I nod my head. "I promise." I say, meaning what I said too. I would make sure that I didn't end up like Sayuri or Yukiko. If it meant finding someone who I love and who loves me back, then so be it._

 _Sayuri smiles, a happy look in her eyes. "Good. Now it's time for you to leave."_

 _Just as she said that, my vision went dark and I knew no more._

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I was at the training grounds, throwing kunai and shuriken at the wooden posts. I was venting my frustration, my Tenshi no Chakrawasn't coming along smoothly at all. It had a mind of its own and wouldn't let me use it without blowing up in my face. It seemed to be easy when Sayuri was mentoring me, but now it's not working.

Letting out a yell, I threw the kunai. It lands in the centre with so much force that it went through the wooden stump.

I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself down. Getting angry and frustrated wasn't going to get me anywhere with this power. Like Sayuri said, it made my Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Fūinjutsu so much stronger than before. It was almost scary at how much power I had with thisTenshi no Chakra, but I needed to learn to control it.

Sighing, I close my eyes and concentrate. The Tenshi no Chakrasurrounded me entirely, cloaking me in mint green chakra.

Just as I was about to make hand seals, I felt someone's chakra nearby.

I cut the Tenshi no Chakraoff completely. I didn't want anyone finding out about my new ability just yet. I would wait to show everyone what I had learned later.

"Ah Akemi, there you are." Tenten says as she appears onto the training ground.

"Were you looking for me?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

Tenten nods her head with a smile. "I wanted to invite you to Yakiniku. I've invited the other girls too."

I smile, this happened in the anime. Tenten gathered all the girls and had a girl's night, enjoying themselves. It sounded like a lovely idea since the war was happening so soon.

"I'd love to come." I say, walking towards Tenten. I think a break would be best at the moment, this Tenshi no Chakrathing was getting on my nerves.

The smile on Tenten's face grows, "That's great! Come on, all the girls will probably be there." Tenten says as she grabs my arm and we jog there.

It didn't take us long to get there. Walking in, I see the guys at one table and the girls at another table, adjacent to each other. I see Sasuke with the guys, looking bored as usual. I smile at the sight. He wasn't here in the anime, so to see him here was really nice.

I and Tenten walk over to the girl's table and I see Ino, Hinata and Sakura. I wasn't too pleased to see Sakura, but it was only for a night, hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Hinata is the first to spot us. "Ah, there you are." Hinata says with a smile.

I sit down next to the Hyuuga Princess. "Tenten found me in the training grounds." I say smiling politely at everyone, even Sakura.

"I was lucky to find her, she's so elusive to find." Tenten says, laughing at the end.

I laugh back. "That just means I'm doing my job right." I say, a smile on my face.

"Is everyone ready to order?" A waitress says, coming up to our table.

We place our order, and in no time we got our meat. I was the only one at the table who ordered pork and spicy chicken. Placing it onto the frying table in the middle, I wait for my meat to cook.

"I'm surprised you actually came though." Ino says suddenly, before looking away embarrassed with how blunt she was.

I tilt my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I think what she means to say is that you're always so serious. Like you're waiting for someone to attack you." Tenten explains while sending Ino a scolding look.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "She's always been like that, even in the academy."

Ino nods her head. "Even back then Akemi always seemed to be five steps a head us of!"

"You also did what none of us did, befriend Naruto." Hinata says, looking down at her lap. Hinata had always wanted to go up to Naruto and talk to him, but she was too shy. Every time she tried to work up the courage, it would go the minute she saw him.

The girls were silent at the table.

"The fact the war it about Naruto, I just can't get my head around it." Tenten admits, a sigh in her tone.

I take a drink, making sure that it hid my smile behind it. "You never know what's going to happen." I say, sending a wink to Hinata since she was the only one who knows.

Hinata smiles, using her hand to hide it.

"Do you recon the baka even knows?" Sakura asks rolling her eyes.

Hinata frowns, not liking her tone.

I send Sakura a look. "Naruto-kun isn't stupid. He knows why he had to leave the village." I look directly at Sakura, which seemed to make her uncomfortable and fidget a lot in her seat.

Tenten smiles to herself, not noticing the atmosphere between myself and Sakura. "Do you remember back in the Chunin Exams when we first met?"

Ino's eyes lit up. "Of course! We were all so nervous! And forehead here was in my way." Ino says, sending a look to Sakura.

Sakura glares at her. "You were in my way, Ino-pig."

Ino and Sakura both stare at each other before laughing with none another.

"How did you two patch things up then?" Tenten asks with a curious expression.

Ino and Sakura look to one another. "I think it's because we realised how stupid it was to let a guy get in-between us." Ino answers with a thoughtful look on her face.

Sakura smirks. "It also helped when Ino-pig gave up on Sasuke-kun." I could see Sakura making eyes at Sasuke adjacent to us, and for some reason I didn't like it. It made me clench my fists and send Sakura a dark look.

Ino scoffs. "I didn't give up on him, I just realised he wasn't for me."

"Is there anyone for you now Ino?" I ask, a sly look on my face.

Ino blushes, her gaze darting to the boys table, particularly to Shikamaru. But she looked back to us quickly. "No." She says in a small voice.

My eyes widen when I realised who she looked at. Ino liked Shikamaru. Shikamaru was supposed to end up with Temari, but they hadn't had much interaction this time around. The same could be said with Ino and Sai, they were meant to end up together, but I've hardly seen Ino and Sai interact. I smile as I ate my spicy chicken; Ino and Shikamaru would make a cute couple in my eyes.

Tenten grins. "So, since we're on the topic of boys, does anyone have something they want to admit to?" She says, a sly look on her face.

"Well we know Hinata likes Naruto." Ino says, shooting Hinata a grin.

Hinata blushes wildly. "W-wh-what?"

"It's not like it's a secret." I say, looking at Hinata with a teasing look.

Hinata hides her face behind the sleeves of her jacket in embarrassment.

"We know Sakura loves Sasuke, we know Hinata likes Naruto, and we know Ino likes Shikamaru," Tenten announces, keeping her voice down since the boys were near them.

Ino blushes wildly. "H-how d-do you know?!"

"It wasn't exactly a surprised Ino-pig." Sakura says, a teasing look in her eyes.

Ino huffs, "Well what about you Tenten, who do you like?" She says, trying to get the attention off from her.

Tenten grins. "Not telling."

"It's Neji isn't it?" Hinata asks.

Tenten froze in her seat.

"Oh my god! Is it?!" Ino shrieks a whisper, remembering to keep her volume down.

"How do you know?" Tenten asks, a mortified look on her face.

Hinata giggles, but doesn't say anything which made it even more menacing.

"Well who do you like?" Tenten asks, looking at me this time.

I look around confused. "Huh?"

"We all know who everyone likes, what about you?" Ino asks, leaning forward.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

"How do you not know?!" Ino shrieks a whisper, glaring at me.

"You have such hot teammates, even your sensei is good looking." Tenten says with some thought. She sends an apologetic look to Hinata and tries to avoid Sakura's death glare for calling Sasuke attractive.

I bit my lip. "I don't really know. I've been busy with training to even think about it really." I had never really had a moment to think about my romantic feelings for anyone, there have been too many things that I needed to do that took priority.

"What about Kiba?" Ino asks.

I shake my head. "I'm not the biggest fan of dogs, I prefer cats." I say honestly. I had always been a cat person, big dogs used to freak me out in my old world.

"Shino?" Tenten suggests.

I shiver. "Bugs creep me out."

Ino nods her head. "Agreed." Ino then looks to Hinata, "How do you deal with him?" Ino asks, referring to Shino and his bugs.

"He's not so bad." Hinata says quietly.

"What about Lee, he professed his love for you when he met you." Tenten says.

"He also did that to Sakura." I point out.

All the girls nod their heads. "He did do that." Tenten mumbles to herself.

Sakura shivers as she remembers what happened in the Chunin exams and Lee. It wasn't a fond memory of hers.

"Well we all know you treat Naruto like a brother." Ino points out, tapping her finger on her chin as she thought about this.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Sasuke?" Hinata asks.

Sakura stomped her feet as she stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She mumbles, sending me a dark look which I made a show of ignoring.

The table was silent for a moment.

"What's Sakura's problem?" Tenten asks me, looking as Sakura enters the female toilets.

I sigh. "She's never liked me. Even when we first came together as a team she hated me. She always accused me of trying to get Sasuke attention." We had never got along, and I don't think we were ever going to get along.

"She's jealous that's why." Ino says.

I look to her.

"You're strong, out of our league." Ino says bluntly.

I open my mouth to protest, but Ino hold her hand up to stop me. "You are, even back in the Academy. You were only there for a matter of months and you were the top rookie, even beating Sasuke." Ino says, looking at me with a straight face.

"I think you and Sasuke would make a cute couple." Hinata says suddenly, a sly look on her usually innocent face.

Heat flooded to my cheeks.

"S-so would you and Naruto-kun." I say once I had regained my cool.

This time, Hinata was the one blushing wildly.

"You know, I could see it." Tenten says suddenly making everyone at the table look at her.

"See what?" I ask.

Tenten grins. "You and Sasuke. I could totally see you two together."

This time, I made an effort to conceal my blush.

Ino nods her head. "A much better match than Sasuke and Sakura." Deep down, Ino didn't want Sakura with Sasuke together. Sasuke had got between their friendship for years. Now that Ino wasn't infatuated with him, she doesn't know why she was attracted to him. Yeah he was extremely handsome and smart, but his looks didn't make up for the fact he was an ass for years. Ino could see it clear as day, Sasuke didn't like Sakura and Ino highly doubted that he ever would.

I stuff food into my mouth to avoid having to speak.

Sakura walks back. "What did I miss?"

Hinata smiles politely. "Oh nothing."

Sakura looks at us with a suspicious look, but sits back down nonetheless.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Over with the boys, they were a lot more silent than the girls. With Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru on their side, it was surprising that they were making any noise to begin with. Kiba and Choji had been trying to listen in on the girl's conversation, but none of it made any sense.

"The girls seem to be enjoying themselves anyway." Shikamaru says with a sigh in his tone.

Choji nods his head, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Don't you think it is odd how we have to work with the other nations?" Kiba says, a scowl on his face.

Neji nods his head. "Other nations don't trust each other, so it was definitely a surprise." When the upcoming war was announced, he was sceptical to say the least. Konoha going to war alongside the other nations where there have been conflict with.

"I don't know why you're unhappy Kiba, I thought you'd like the chance to show off." Sasuke says, a smirk on his face.

Kiba growls at him. "I just don't like that I have to memorise their scents."

"Do you remember the last time we were like this?" Lee asks suddenly making everyone look at him.

Shikamaru nods his head. "Yeah, it was the Chunin Exams."

Kiba grins. "We were all so different back them, even you." Kiba says looking at Sasuke and Neji.

Neji arches an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Sasuke smirks and crosses his arms. "I see what he means. You in particular weren't very approachable and very judging." Sasuke sent him a dark look, remembering the horrible things he said about Naruto and Akemi.

Kiba scoffs. "Like you can talk."

Sasuke glares at him.

Choji stops eating for a moment. "It was a simpler time back then."

Shino nods his head in agreement. "All we were focused on at the time was becoming a Chunin."

Lee grins. "Now look at us, we're all Chunin, one of us is a Jonin." He says, looking at Neji at the end since he was the only Jonin out of them.

"Have you received your first team?" Sasuke asks.

Neji shakes his head, "No, with the plans for the war it wouldn't be the right time."

Shikamaru nods his head. "All the focus would be preparing for it. No Jonin or Chunin could be spared." In the preparation, he and many other had been doing stock checks for food, weapons and other provisions. If you were one of the lucky few that got out of the boring checks, everyone was training harder than ever before.

"Too bad Naruto won't be joining us." Lee sighs, a sad look on his face.

"It's for the dobes protection." Sasuke says, though he was certain that Naruto could look after himself perfectly fine. With his brother there looking after Naruto, Sasuke was sure that everything would go fine. Once Itachi became focused on a mission, nothing would get in his way; that's what made Itachi so scary.

Kiba laughs slightly. "The Naruto we knew wouldn't stand back and let everyone else fight for him."

"Just like when Pain came to Konoha." Shino says, remembering how he saw Naruto fighting all over the place with his shadow clones.

Choji continues to eat. "To think that Team Seven helped win that fight."

Everyone looks to Sasuke, who looked a bored as ever.

"How did you do it? How did you guys win against Pain?" Lee asks, excitement and curiosity in his tone.

Sasuke smirks. "I'm not allowed to say."

Neji glares at him. "Let me guess, Naruto and Akemi did all the hard work." He smirks at the end when Sasuke glares at him viciously.

Sasuke's attention was stolen away when he noticed Akemi standing up and leaving, looking content. Sasuke stands up, "I'm heading back."

"Bye." Murmured the table as they watched Sasuke leave.

Kiba leans in. "Do you remember when all the girls in our class used to be in love with that guy?" He was whispering because even though he wouldn't admit it, the Uchiha did scare him. Sasuke's strength surpassed his by miles, though Kiba would never admit it out loud, the same with Naruto.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "It was the troublesome time, Ino used to be obsessed with him."

"I heard she stopped though." Choji says still eating.

Shikamaru nods his head. "Thank god, it was so annoying."

"The only girls that didn't fawn after Sasuke was Hinata and Akemi." Shino says, picking at his food in front of him.

Kiba rolls his eyes. "That's because Hinata likes Naruto, don't know why." He mutters at the end.

Neji sends him a look.

"Akemi's different, I don't think she's liked anyone like that." Shikamaru says, though now he understands. Now that he's in the loop about Akemi, he knows that she was focused on her mission before anything else, which was really admirable.

"She's scary." Choji mumbles, remembering the Forest of Death.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I was walking back home after the meal. It had been delicious and the company had been great, besides from one person. I was about to head back home when I felt a familiar presence behind me.

I turn around and see Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." I say, greeting him with a smile.

Sasuke tips his head at me, and catches up so now he was walking at my side.

"How was the meal with the guys?" I ask.

"Lee and Kiba were loud." Sasuke says flatly.

I giggle at that, out of them all, Kiba and Lee were the loudest. They rivalled Naruto, now if he had been there it would have been even louder. Kiba and Lee would have had a contest with Naruto to see who can be the loudest and I think Naruto would win hands down.

"Akemi." Sasuke says, grabbing my attention.

I turn my head to look at him. By now we were in front of mine, Haku and Naruto's house. Sasuke stood in front of me looking at me quite seriously.

"Yes Sasuke?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

Sasuke sighs. "The war is happening soon and I know you're going to be fighting Yukiko."

I nod my head. I didn't need a prediction from the Chief Toad to know that. I would fight Yukiko and I would make her pay for what she has done. One thing was certain though, Yukiko would die by my hands and no one else, even if Haku really wanted to kill her too.

"I really don't want you to fight her." Sasuke says, looking me directly in the eyes as he said this.

I frown, "Sasuke, why?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "It's not that I don't trust your skills. I know you're really strong. I just don't want anything to happen to you." His voice softens as he looks at me with a gentle expression.

I felt something warm in my chest as he said this. I cough and hit my chest to get rid of the feeling, what the hell was wrong with me?

"I understand Sasuke, I really do. But I need to do this." I say with a calm tone. I did, I know that Sasuke was scared at losing the people he cared about; he had already lost so much in his past.

"She won't fight fare." Sasuke warns me.

I nod my head. "I know."

Sasuke sighs roughly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not convincing you, am I?" He asks, looking at me.

I shake my head. "Not in the slightest."

Sasuke's mouth twists as he thinks. "Let me help you then." Sasuke says after a few moments of thought.

I open my mouth to say no to his request, but Sasuke stopped me.

"Even if you say no, I will be there. I'm not going to let her hurt you." Sasuke says, not looking anywhere else but in my eyes.

I held his gaze. I could see his conviction in his eyes. Even if I said no, Sasuke would still appear beside me. I always knew that Uchiha's were stubborn, but experiencing it didn't make me feel annoyed. It made me feel happy actually.

I sigh deeply. "Fine."

"You didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway." Sasuke says while smirking. He jumped away onto the roofs of the building, he was going to train.

"Arrogant prick." I mumble under my breath before going inside my house.

Once I was inside my house, I made sure that no one was in the house. Haku was with Tsunade, planning the war and checking inventory.

Grabbing a gold and silver scroll, I open it up and summon Enma's seven children. Once they were all in front of me, they waited for me to give a command.

"I want all of you to find these bodies and seal them away in these scrolls." I say handing out a scroll to each monkey.

Kora speaks up. "The plan is still going ahead then?" She asks.

I nod my head. "Yes, you know whose bodies you're getting, now go and make sure no one sees you." I say, giving them a command.

They all bowed and disappeared.

I sit down on a couch. The scrolls that I had just given Enma's children were experimental. I had infused those scrolls with Tenshi no Chakraso hopefully Yukiko wouldn't be able to access them. However, I don't know how effective they are so that's why they are experimental. If they work, I would have figured out a way past Yukiko. If they didn't work, well at least I've got the bodies I need for the Edo Tensei Jutsu.

I take out another scroll and open it. In this scroll contained the mask of the Shinigami. I would need this when I summoned all four Hokage's from the Shinigami's stomach. Sarutobi had used the Shinigami on Harshimaru and Tobimaru when Orochimaru summoned them during the Chunin exams, unfortunately Sarutobi also fell victim to the Jutsu before he could seal Orochimaru's arms away. That's when Tsunade and Jiraiya came in and nearly killed Orochimaru.

I smirk, everything was coming together.

I was ready for war and ready for Yukiko.

Now I just had to wait.


	21. Beginnings of War

Beginnings of War

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Hey guys! I'm done with my first year of University, so now I should have more time to write and update!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Everyone from all Five Nations had gathered in Konoha, and when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. Konoha was always busy and bustling with people, but this was a different level of busy. We were all gathered behind the Hokage monument; there was a large plain of woods behind Konoha which was being used to hold all eighty-thousands of us. Just like in the anime, all of us had been split into five different categories: mid-range, short range, short to mid-range, long range and the special division. Standing above is all were Tsunade and our commanders. Tsunade was the Supreme Leader of the Allied Forces, A was the Regimental Commander of the Allied Forces and Darui was the Commander of the First Division. Kitsuchi was the Commander of the Second Division, Jiraiya was the Commander of the Third Division and Gaara was the Commander of the Fourth Division. And lastly, Mifune was the Commander of the Fifth Division.

Looking around I could see everyone cheering. This was the first time that all Five Nations had ever met up together in one place, you could practically feel the excitement in the area. I was in Division Two. Originally, I wasn't meant to be in any Division at all, but I argued my point to Tsunade.

Smiling, I remember it.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a day before the war and I had made my way to Tsunade's office. Since the war was so close, it was really hard to get an appointment with Tsunade, she was always busy. Most nights Tsunade didn't leave her office because she was that busy, and she hadn't even touched a drop of sake either._

 _Knocking on her door, I hear her shout. "Enter!"_

 _Opening the door, I close it behind me._

 _Tsunade looks up from her work. "What do you need?" Tsunade asks, getting straight to the point._

" _I want to fight." I say, not beating around the bush either._

 _Tsunade frowns and puts down her pen. "Akemi, you know the rules. You haven't mastered my technique yet, so what makes you think I'm going to let you in the field?" Tsunade asks, placing her hands on the table._

" _Tsunade, I need to be out there fighting. I can't just sit on the side-lines, it's not my style." I say honestly._

 _Tsunade stares at me with a blank expression._

 _I sigh, seeing that I wasn't getting anywhere. "How do you expect me to fight Yukiko if I'm on the side-lines?" I ask her directly._

" _You're not fighting and that's final." Tsunade says, a slight warning in her tone to not disobey her._

" _She's right." Says a third voice._

 _Tsunade and I turn to the open window of her office and see Jiraiya sitting on the window ledge. He was looking at both of us with a serious expression._

 _Tsunade smiles smugly. "Thank you Jiraiya."_

 _Jiraiya shakes his head. "No, I think Akemi's right, she needs to fight."_

 _I grin, "Yes!" I pump my fist into the air, at least someone was on my side._

 _Tsunade glares at Jiraiya._

 _Jiraiya sighs. "It's not like she listened to you the first time." He sent me a pointed look._

 _I grin, not feeling embarrassed. He was right, I didn't listen when Tsunade said to stay out of the fight with Pain, I ended up joining in not even ten minutes after the invasion began._

 _I became serious again. "Even if you say no Tsunade, I will join in with this fight." I say, conviction in my tone. I was determined to not let anything get in my way._

 _Tsunade stares at me for a moment before she sighs in defeat. "You know, sometimes I wish you were normal."_

 _I grin at her, "You don't really."_

 _End Flashback_

I was brought out of thoughts when I heard Hinata, who was standing right beside me speak up. "I-I'm a little nervous now." Hinata says, looking around with a worried expression on her face.

I pat her shoulder. "Everything will be fine Hinata-chan." I say, grinning at her in reassurance.

Hinata nods her head, feeling a little better, but she was still nervous.

"You've got to be calm in war!" Karui says, an excited look on her face.

Kurotsuchi was looking up at all the captains when she spots her father, who was the captain of our division. "Why is he our captain?" She asks herself with a confused expression.

Sasuke sighs besides me.

I look to him. "You okay?"

Sasuke nods his head.

"It's okay to be nervous you know? This is the first war we've been in." I say, keeping my voice low so no one else could overhear. I knew that Sasuke was too prideful to ever let anyone hear that he may be nervous.

Sasuke looks at me for a moment before looking back the Commanders above us.

I smile slightly, of course Sasuke would never outwardly admit that he was nervous.

Above us all, Tsunade looks to A, who was the Regimental Commander of the Allied Forces. "Time to motivate your army." Tsunade says with a smirk on her face.

A grunted. "Not a problem." He says, walking forward slightly, confidence oozing from his very being.

This simple action gained everyone's attention, even mine. I spare a glance to Gaara, in the anime, he was meant to be the Regimental Commander of the Allied Forces but this time around he wasn't.

A clears his throat. "We all have a common goal here, and that is to defeat the Akatsuki. They may be powerful, but we are even more powerful!" A shouts down, looking down at all of us. He was using his hands, making violent gestures with his arms by swinging them around.

Kumogakure seemed to be the only village that responded to A's speech. They were all shouting and chanting the Raikage's name over and over.

I send a glance to Sasuke. "He calls that an inspirational speech?" I say, looking slightly confused.

Karui turns to me with an angry expression. "What did you say?" She growls at me, anger shinning in her eyes.

I send her a blank look. "You heard me. That was a rubbish speech." I say it slowly, making sure she heard every word that I said.

"Take that back!" Karui shouts at me, attempting to lunge at me.

Hinata tries to calm her down. "C-come on, please don't do this." Hinata says in a pleading tone, the last thing she wanted was a fight to happen.

But it seemed that I and Karui weren't the only people fighting. Every Division seemed to be arguing with each other and there was a lot of shouting. I look around and see people getting in each other's faces, all looking angry and unhappy. They all looked ready to fight each other and not the Akatsuki.

"This is going so well." Sasuke says with a sigh in his tone.

I nod my head, it looks like this war wasn't going to start on a positive note.

Hinata looks around, a concerned expression on her face as she watches two people from her unit fight. "It doesn't look like anyone is willing to trust each other." Hinata says, looking to Neji.

Neji nods his head. "It's understandable. It's difficult to ask people who have been enemies for many years to unite in just a few weeks. Particularly, Suna and Iwa."

Above us all, A stepped back, feeling quite proud of himself. However, when he looked to the other Kages, he saw they had blank expressions on their faces.

"What?" A says, looking confused.

"You call that a speech?" Tsunade says, arching a brow at him.

A growls. "You give it a try then!" In Kumogakure his people didn't need speeches, they were all ready to fight and he didn't usually need to motivate anyone. He had given a few speeches before, but obviously it wasn't enough.

Gaara takes a step forward. "May I?" He asks, looking for permission.

A scoffs, "Give it your best shot." He says, walking back into line with the other Kages and Commanders.

My attention was stolen away from Sasuke when I noticed Gaara step forward. I look at A's face and see an annoyed expression. It seemed as though I wasn't the only one who thought A's speech was lacking.

Just when things were getting a little too violent for Gaara's liking, Gaara's sand appeared before the few people there were fighting and separated them. This gained everyone's attention; everyone stopped speaking and just stared at Gaara.

Gaara clears his throat. "From the First Great Ninja War to the last, shinobi have been wounded and come to hate each other for the benefit of their own nation and village. That hatred led to the desire for power, and created someone like me." Gaara announces to all of us, making sure to make eye contact with a few of us. "I, too, was once full of hatred and power. I was a Jinchuuriki. I hated the world and everyone in it, I constantly thought of nothing but destroying it. I was no different than the Akatsuki now. However, a certain shinobi from Konoha stopped me! He shed tears me, his enemy. Even though I had hurt him, he called me his friend! He saved me. We may have been both enemies, but we were also both Jinchuuriki! The moment we understand each other's pain, our malice will disappear! There are no enemies here! We are all one, and it's because we've all been affected by the Akatsuki!" As Gaara spoke, his voice became filled with passion, there was not one person in the area not looking at him.

"We are now only shinobi!" Gaara exclaims, holding a hand over his heart.

That one line made everyone stand up straight and look up at Gaara in awe.

"If you still can't forgive Suna, then I will give you my head once this war is over! Our enemy is now after the very friend who saved me! If they capture him, it will mean the end of this world! I want to protect him! I want to protect this world! However, I am too young and naive to do so! That's why, I need all of you to give us your strength!" Gaara bowed his head, as a sign of respect and plea to everyone to listen to him.

The results were amazing. Instantly, everyone began cheering on Gaara, giving him the support he asked for.

I stare up at Gaara, I couldn't help the rush of admiration I felt when looking at Gaara. Hearing it in the anime was amazing, actually being here and listening to the raw emotion in his voice was a completely different experience too.

Sasuke smirks. "Not too shabby."

"If he hadn't proved himself before, he certainly has now." I mumble to Sasuke, watching as some people were crying.

People who were fighting just moments ago, were now apologising to each other.

Gaara nods his head and turns around, stepping back in line with the other Kages. They were all shocked, all besides Tsunade.

Tsunade leans over to A, "Now that's how you do a speech." Tsunade says, a smug and proud look on her face.

A snapped out of his shock quickly and huffed. A walked forward so now he was in full view. "Now, we move out!" He yelled to the crowed, pumping a fist into the air.

The crowd roared in agreement as Divisions began to move.

I take a deep breath as my Division moved out. "It's time, the war has begun." I mumble to myself.

Sasuke nods his head, his hand gripping onto his sword in anticipation.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Haku observes the wooded area as him and his Division ran through the forest. Haku was part of the Third Division, ran by Jiraiya and in Second Command was Kakashi. Looking further ahead, he sees the two leaders, looking more serious than Haku had ever seen them before. It was understandable though, this was war.

The Third Division had received word from the Yamanaka in their group that Kankuro's ambush team had been successful and hadn't run into any trouble. It was a relief to Haku that things seemed to be going smoothly for now, but he wasn't a fool in thinking that everything was going to be stay so smooth later on.

Haku was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Kakashi, who was now beside him.

"It'll be fine kid." Kakashi says, in his own reassuring way.

Haku grins slightly, though he was still feeling anxious. "I know, I think I'm just nervous." He admits with a sigh.

Kakashi nods his head in understanding.

The Third Division travelled for a few more moments in silence before they stopped in an open plain of grass. Just a few feet away was Kankuro's Ambush Division.

"Anything to report?" Jiraiya asks immediately, his aura radiating power and authority.

Haku couldn't help but look a little amazed. All the stories that Naruto had told of Jiraiya always included him slacking off and being a 'super pervert' as Naruto dubbed him. But actually seeing Jiraiya now made Haku realised why he was given the status of Legendary Sanin.

Kankuro nods his head. "Yeah, we saw many people leaving their base, but they all seemed to avoid us. We managed to land a hit on their base though." Using his puppets and his other team mates, they had managed to create some damage to their enemy's base, however there didn't seem to be any retaliation.

Jiraiya nods his head, he already knew who those people where. He had been briefed by Akemi about past Ninjas being reanimated and brought back to life. Jiraiya had the sense of foreboding that it was Yukiko who was bringing them back by using a forbidden Jutsu.

Just then, the ground begins to shake violently.

"Dammit!" Jiraiya curses loudly, "Jump back now!" Jiraiya yells out to his Division.

Everyone follows quickly, not hesitating at all.

Haku jumped into a tree not too far away from the upturned ground. At first nothing came out of the ground. But in seconds, hundreds of White Zetsu crawled out and infested the area within minutes, almost like when spiders infest an area.

"Attack!" Jiraiya yells out.

People let out battle cries and the battle begins.

Haku jumped from his perch and attacked the White Zetsu, making sure to kill every single one he sets his eyes on. While fighting, he glances to his teammates, they were all doing the same as him. It was a kill on sight mission. Everyone knew that the enemy had more troops than them, so the aim was to get them down, cut down their numbers as much as you can. Kakashi and Jiraiya seemed to be killing the most with ease while others did look like they were struggling.

Slowly, but surely, the White Zetsu's numbers seemed to be going down.

Kakashi began looking around with a suspicious look in his eye. "Something doesn't seem right." He mutters mainly to himself.

Haku was close enough, so he heard this. "You're right." Haku says, looking around. This happened to easily, the enemy knew where they were and only sent White Zetsu which was strange.

That's when Haku felt it.

A familiar chakra.

Looking up, Haku could see mist coming into the area and his heart began to pound in his chest. Haku's eyes widens when he looks at the mist that consumes the area.

Haku knew that mist, it belonged to Zabuza.

Just as he thought this, seven shadows stepped into the battlefield, all armed with large swords. All seven figures were imposing and made people stop and stare. When people realised that the Seven Swordsman of the Mist was in the area, the tension in the air increased tenfold.

Haku's eyes widen, but his gaze only focuses on one.

Zabuza Momochi.

Standing not too far away was his old master, someone who cared for him as a child and taught him everything he knew. But something was wrong, it was Zabuza, but not at the same time. It took a few seconds to realise why, Zabuza had been brought back to life through the Reanimation Jutsu and the whites of his eyes were now a black colour. Zabuza was being completely controlled, and he knew exactly who was controlling his former master.

"So she's really gone and done it." Jiraiya sighs to himself. Seeing it now in the flesh, he realised how far Yukiko had fallen.

In a flash, the Seven Swordsman of the Mist attacked.

Kakashi jumps forward, aiming for Zabuza.

But a hand stops him.

"He's mine." Haku whispers, staring intently at Zabuza, who didn't blink as he began mowing down people.

Kakashi looks at Haku for a moment. Kakashi could see the determination and sadness in his eyes. Eventually, Kakashi nods his head. "He's all yours." He says before going for a different enemy.

Haku nods, and jumps for Zabuza, aiming a kick for his head. He may have been his old master, but Zabuza was now Haku's enemy and he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. Just as Haku's attack was about to hit, Zabuza uses his sword to block the attack.

Haku jumps off the sword, using it to propel himself. He quickly makes some hand seals, " **Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki**!" Placing his fingers over his mouth, he shoots numerous amounts of extremely large jets of water from his mouth at high speeds.

Zabuza uses his sword to cut most of them in half, but he doesn't get all of them. Some end up hitting him, sending Zabuza flying into a tree with extreme force.

Haku lands, but he doesn't get much time to recover. Within seconds, Zabuza had got back up and flung himself at Haku, his sword poised to kill Haku.

Grabbing a kunai from his pouch, he stops Zabuza's attack but just barely. It was Haku's kunai against Zabuza sword and Haku was struggling. That sword weighed a lot, and Zabuza's strength on top of that made it even more difficult.

Just as Zabuza was about to put more force into the attack, he stops. The whites of his eyes were no longer black, but now a grey colour. Zabuza looks around the battlefield and then he sees Haku in front of him, his eyes widen and he lowers his sword.

"Haku…" Zabuza whispers in shock.

Haku looks up, and sees the difference in Zabuza. "You've got control." Haku says, his eyes widening when he sees Zabuza's eyes.

Zabuza scoffs. "Only because that woman gave me it." He of course was referring to Yukiko.

Haku grit his teeth, how dare Yukiko use Zabuza.

"How's the brat been treating you?" Zabuza asks, trying to seem nonchalant but really he wanted to know how his old student was doing.

Haku smiles. "Akemi's my Imouto now."

Zabuza nods his head slowly. "I'm glad." He mutters to himself, it was so low that Haku couldn't hear him.

"She's given me a family, and I couldn't be more grateful." Haku says, a happy look in his eyes.

Zabuza could see this. He could always read Haku just by looking into his eyes, it was the most expression thing about the kid.

"I have a request that you will accept." Zabuza demands, not leaving any room for argument.

Haku nods his head. "What is it?"

"Free me, I don't want to be anyone's puppet." Zabuza sneers.

Haku smiles. "I will, don't worry."

Zabuza smiles behind his bandaging, but it soon turned into a grimace. Zabuza yelled out in pain as the whites of his eyes turned back to black.

Haku's eyes widen, the tears that were gathering in his eyes now streaming down his face.

"Haku!" Kakashi calls out.

Haku turns his head and see Kakashi motioning him to come back. Haku looks briefly back to Zabuza, who still seemed to be in pain, and jumps away from him while wiping his eyes of tears. He lands next to the Copy Ninja, "Yes?" Haku asks.

"We need to bind Zabuza, that's how we'll stop him. They can't die, so no matter how many times we hit them, they'll come back." Kakashi explains to him.

Haku nods his head. "What do you need me to do?"

"Distract him while we set it up." Kakashi instructs. He had been given orders by Jiraiya to get rid of Zabuza first and then the mist will be gone, making it easier on everyone else who was struggling.

Haku grins. "Done."

"I'll give you a signal when it's time to get out of the way." Kakashi says before jumping away to finish preparations.

Haku looks to Zabuza, feeling determined. He would free Zabuza from Yukiko's control no matter what.

Sensing Zabuza behind him, Haku jumps out of the way just in time.

Zabuza swung his sword down, just barely missing Haku, leaving a deep scar in the earth below. Haku grabbed his own weapons and began attacking him, keeping an eye out for the signal that Kakashi was meant to be giving out.

Haku makes some hand seals. " **Hyōrō no Jutsu**!" Ice began forming on the floor, encasing Zabuza's feet.

Zabuza looks down and sees the ice covering his feet and calves. He tries to use his sword to break himself free. But it was no use, the ice was a lot stronger than his sword.

"Now Haku!" Kakashi yells out.

Without hesitating, Haku jumps away from the scene. Haku watches as the binds crawl towards the trapped Zabuza. The binds wrap around Zabuza, casing him away until he couldn't be seen anymore. Maki, the one who sealed him away, places a talisman on the binds.

"With this here, they cannot be summoned." Maki says, looking at everyone with a proud expression on her face.

Haku nods his head, Zabuza was away from Yukiko's control. Now he could breathe a bit easier now.

Looking to the battlefield, he could see that the battle had just begun. With the mist gone, the other six swordsman of the Mist were visible and no longer shrouded by the mist. With the mist, they had coverage and were able to attack and not be detected. A lot of people were injured and others were still fighting the White Zetsu in the area along with the Six Swordsmen.

The war was still only just beginning.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Looking around the battlefield, all Akemi could see was destruction. The Division that she was in was fighting hard against the White Zetsu. Akemi couldn't say how many exactly where there, but it was in the hundreds at least. Akemi could see Sasuke fighting the White Zetsu with ease; they were easy to fight because they didn't have Yamato's DNA from the First Hokage, but there was just so many of them to fight at once.

Akemi could see Hinata and Neji fighting together as a tag team.

While the rest of her Division was killing the White Zetsu, Akemi was capturing them so she could use the Re-animation Jutsu later. Akemi was grabbing scrolls left, right and centre, capturing the White Zetsu inside them. These scrolls were crimson red in colour and had a mint green line on them, curtsy of her Tenshi no Chakra.

"How you holding up guys?!" Akemi yells out, capturing more and more White Zetsu.

Sasuke answers her first with a scoff. "It's like a walk in the park." Sasuke says, slashing three White Zetsu at once in half.

"Just like a spar." Neji answers just as sarcastic as Sasuke.

Akemi rolls her eyes at them, of course those two would act sarcastic in a situation like this. "Don't come crying to me when you get injured then." Akemi mocks them with a smirk on her face, throwing punches and kicks that were infused with chakra.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sasuke says as he passes Akemi, killing at Zetsu that was behind her.

Akemi mock salutes him, and gets back to work.

Akemi could see some of Shizune's medical team, they were treating the injured. Akemi knew that she should be with them because she hadn't actually learned Tsunade's Jutsu, and it took a lot of convincing on her part, but she had managed it. Akemi is a healer, but she could not stand on the side-lines and let things happen.

It seemed like hours they were fighting, but eventually it looked like the number of White Zetsu were going down. They were appearing more sparingly than before, whereas before they were like a wave, appearing out of nowhere. Satisfied with how many White Zetsu she had captured, Akemi put away her scrolls. She would use them a little later when she deemed it necessary. Tsunade still didn't know about this little plan of hers, but there wasn't much she could do now.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" Says a feminine voice from behind Akemi.

The hairs on the back of Akemi's neck stood up on end and she froze. Slowly, Akemi turns around and sees Yukiko standing there, looking as smug as ever.

Akemi could sense Sasuke and Hinata coming towards her, but Akemi held her arm out and they stop immediately. "This is my fight." Akemi says, not looking away from Yukiko.

"But Akemi…" Hinata protests, looking at Akemi with a concerned look. She knew about the prophecy and to say she wasn't happy was an understatement.

Akemi shakes her head, still not looking away from Yukiko's smug expression.

"Listen to your pathetic friends, you don't stand a chance." Yukiko mocks with a condescending expression.

This time Akemi smirks, making Yukiko's eye twitch. "No, this time you don't stand a chance." Akemi says before grabbing three kunai from her pouch and throwing them at Yukiko.

Yukiko dodges with ease, not putting much effort into her dodge and only moving her head to the side. That's when she noticed that paper bombs attached to the ends. Her eyes widen as she dashed to move out of the way, barley making it.

The smirk doesn't leave Akemi's face as she watches Yukiko jump away from the explosion cloud with an angry expression on her face.

"What a childish trick." Yukiko hisses at Akemi, brushing the dust from her shoulders like it was nothing.

"Yet you fell for it either way." Akemi says, allowing herself that moment to gloat slightly.

Yukiko's glares dangerously at Akemi before charging at her, kunai in hand. Akemi grabs her Sais and charge towards her too. They clash in the middle, each trying to get a hit on each other. However, Akemi and Yukiko seemed to be evenly matched in strength. They clash again and this time they stop in the middle, each one of them trying to outdo each other in strength.

"You don't stand a chance against me, I taught you everything you know." Yukiko hisses lowly in Akemi's ear, pushing forward.

Akemi pushes back. "You didn't each me everything." She snarls back.

Akemi jumps back and make hand seals. " **Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu**." She spat a powerful beam of boiling water at Yukiko, but at the last minute she dodges. The water hit a tree behind her, causing the tree to burn and fall over behind her.

Yukiko briefly looks at the tree and glares back at Akemi. " **Doton: Katana no Jutsu**." Slamming her hands into the ground, she pulls up a sword made of earth. She charges towards Akemi, killer intent in her eyes.

"Two can play it that game." Akemi says before making more hand seals. " **Mizu no Yaiba**." A sword made of water appears in her hands, her Sais now back in her pouch.

Yukiko and Akemi's sword clash, its ring echoing in the battleground. Akemi jumps back and makes additional hand seals. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Three extra clones of Akemi appear by her side, each armed with a water sword.

Yukiko glares at her clones and charges at Akemi with great speed. One by one, she killed of Akemi's clones until it was just her left. "Well that was easy." Yukiko openly mocks her.

Akemi glares at her, before charging at her again.

Their swords clash again, but this time Yukiko plays dirty. Using her free hand, she tries to grab Akemi's throat, with her chakra scalpels activated. Akemi's eyes widen, if Yukiko got her, she would tear her throat to pieces, obstructing her breathing dramatically.

Akemi jumps back immediately, but Yukiko was on her tail and appeared behind her. Akemi turns her head to the side and managed to block Yukiko's attack, but just barely. Feeling a presence behind her, Akemi could see another Yukiko – a water clone. Not being able to block this one, Akemi quickly activates her chakra shield and lets the sword hit her shoulder.

It hurt, but there was no visible mark on Akemi.

Yukiko scowls when she sees no mark. She jumps away and begins to make her hand seals. " **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu**." A large mudstone structure appears from the ground in the shape of a dragon's face. The dragon opens its mouth and shoots multiple mud cannon balls, all aiming towards Akemi at high speed.

Akemi quickly makes hand seals, " **Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu**." A dragon formed from wind appears in front of her. The dragon opens its mouth and shoots shoot Kaze Bakuhatsu from its mouth.

Yukiko and Akemi's attack met in the middle, causing an explosion.

When the dust cleared, Akemi couldn't see Yukiko anywhere.

"Peekaboo." Yukiko says from behind Akemi.

Akemi whirls around, only to feel a stinging pain on her cheek. Akemi's hand immediately goes to the wound and she feels a deep slice on her face. Looking at Yukiko, Akemi could see a kunai covered in blood in her hands and a smug look on Yukiko's face.

Anger coursed through Akemi, she could feel the Tenshi no Chakra surge angrily through her. A coat appeared around Akemi, this time a yellow colour as her face contorted in rage. "I'll kill you." Akemi hisses at Yukiko, her eyes turning a dark colour.

Yukiko's eyes widen as she takes a step back from Akemi.

Akemi revelled in her reaction.

Seeing pure fear in Yukiko's eyes made Akemi happy.

On the side-lines; Sasuke, Hinata and Neji had stopped fighting and were watching. Sasuke's eyes were wide watching, while Hinata looked worried. She had never seen this power before, and the look in Akemi's eyes made Hinata almost scared.

Akemi charges at Yukiko, taking half the ground with her as she jumped off it. Akemi came at Yukiko with such speed that Yukiko never saw it coming. Grabbing Yukiko by the throat, Akemi clenches her hand, her nails digging into Yukiko's neck. Yukiko gasped for breath. The wind being knocked out of her when Akemi pushed her back into a tree with so much force she knocked the tree from its roots.

Yukiko claws at Akemi's hand, but her hands only became burned as she touches the Tenshi no Chakra around Akemi.

"How does it feel Yukiko?" Akemi asks, a mocking smile on her face. Akemi was revelling in the pain she was causing Yukiko, now she understood Hidan's obsession with it.

Yukiko couldn't answer her, she was too focused on trying to get Akemi's hand loose from her throat.

"I'm going to make you regret messing with me." Akemi hisses at her, the anger only getting stronger as she watches Yukiko struggle to breathe.

Using her free arm, Akemi thrusts it forward through Yukiko's chest, making sure to not hurt any major organs. Akemi didn't want Yukiko to die too quickly and before she had her fun.

Yukiko shrieked loudly in pain.

Akemi twists her hand from inside her, making Yukiko shriek like the banshee. Yukiko continued to shriek in pain, withering and trying to get away from Akemi to avail. Akemi wasn't letting go of her anytime soon.

That's when Akemi felt a pain in her heart. She had used the Tenshi no Chakra for too long. That was a warning that she needed to stop now.

Sighing deeply, Akemi calms down the anger from inside me. The Tenshi no Chakra began to recede, the yellow cloak around Akemi disappeared into thin air. Once the cloak was gone, Akemi let go of Yukiko and removed her arm from inside her chest.

Yukiko fell to the ground, her gasps for air coming out strangled and uneven.

"W-what w-as t-that?" Yukiko gasps out, looking at Akemi with horror on her face.

Akemi looks down at her with a blank expression on her face. "A power that you will never have access to." Akemi says with no emotion in her voice.

Akemi grabs her Sai from her pouch with her bloodstained hand, ready to end this here and now.

Yukiko's eyes widen when she realises what's about to happen. "P-please d-don't k-kill me." She whispers, desperation in her eyes.

Akemi ignores her and raises the Sai.

Akemi tried to lower the Sai, but she couldn't do it.

Akemi couldn't kill Yukiko.

Gritting her teeth, Akemi tried throwing the Sai at Yukiko, but she couldn't let go of it. Everything that Akemi tried, she couldn't do it. Something inside her was stopping her from finishing off Yukiko. Akemi couldn't understand it, she had literally just teared a hole in Yukiko's stomach and she couldn't kill her.

Sighing deeply, Akemi lowers her Sai.

Yukiko looks up, tears running down her face. "Y-you're not going to kill me?" She asks, hesitance in her voice.

Saying nothing, Akemi turns around and walks away feeling ashamed of herself. Why couldn't she kill her? Yukiko had betrayed her and hurt her, yet she still couldn't kill Yukiko.

Suddenly, Akemi hears a demented laugh coming from Yukiko. "You're weak! You couldn't even kill me!" Yukiko laughs hysterically.

Akemi clenches her fists and grit her teeth.

"You're not worth it, that's why." Akemi says, looking at her with a blank expression.

That shut her up. Yukiko immediately stopped laughing and stares at Akemi with a void expression on her face.

"You're nothing to me or to anyone for the matter of fact." Akemi says, making sure her words hurt Yukiko. If she couldn't kill her physically, she'd try a different approach.

Akemi turns back around, walking back to where her Division was fighting.

"You bitch!" Akemi could hear Yukiko scream behind her.

Akemi ignores her however.

Big mistake.

Like lightning, Yukiko's chakra signature appears behind Akemi in an instant. Akemi turns around and hears a cry of pain, but it didn't come from Akemi.

Turning around fully, Akemi could see Hinata in front of her with her back facing Akemi.

Yukiko had stabbed Hinata in the chest with a kunai.

Once that realisation hit Akemi, she screamed.

Yukiko let Hinata fall to the floor, but Akemi grabbed her before Hinata could hit the floor. Akemi cradled Hinata in her arms, looking at the wound. It was deep and looked very painful with its jaggered edges.

"H-Hinata, why?" Akemi ask her, sobbing with tears running down her face.

Hinata smiles up at her painfully. "B-because I-I ca-care fo-for yo-you."

Realising that she was wasting time, Akemi began trying to heal Hinata. Akemi was sobbing while she was doing it and trying to remain calm while doing so. Akemi felt another presence and saw the person was part of Shizune's medical team, with her help, they began to heal Hinata.

When Akemi felt it was safe to look up, she did so and saw Yukiko smirking at her, looking like a mess. Her usually pristine hair was a mess and her expression was insane.

Yukiko laughs hysterically. "Oops." She says, like she was a child that was caught doing something she shouldn't have.

Seeing Yukiko snapped something inside of Akemi.

Akemi steps away from Hinata and the woman healing her. Akemi continued to walk until she was a safe enough distance, trying to keep her anger in check as she did so. Sayuri's words echoing in her mind about the people she care about being hurt when they were too close by.

Once Akemi knew it was safe, her power exploded around her.

Akemi's Tenshi no Chakra exploded around her, a violently bright colour yellow surrounded her as she let out a scream of anguish. The sound echoed for miles, the wind around her became violent and dangerous. The earth beneath her crumbled to dust, leaving a crater where she was standing.

Akemi looks at Yukiko and felt nothing but pure, white hot anger.

" **Suikusari no Jutsu!** " Akemi yells out the Jutsu, letting the chains made of water surround Yukiko and her feet. However, with her Tenshi no Chakra it made the Jutsu stronger and also chained her hands so she couldn't perform any hand seals.

"You die now." Akemi hisses out, pure rage in her eyes.

Yukiko tried to struggle, but she couldn't move. She began looking around frantically, as if waiting desperately for someone to come and rescue her.

Akemi makes the necessary hand seals and slam her hands onto the ground " **Suiton: Haran Banshō!** " A grey cloud appears above Yukiko, and in seconds a massive amount of water from the sky, crashing it onto Yukiko. Akemi watches as the water continues to fall and flood the surrounding area in water, also taking out many White Zetsu still left. Akemi spares a glance behind her, Hinata, Sasuke and everyone else was still safe and not in harm's way. That Jutsu was dangerous because of how powerful it could be, and her Tenshi no Chakra just fuelled it further.

When Akemi felt Yukiko had enough, she cancelled the Jutsu.

Once the water was gone, Akemi could see a crater from where the water has crashed down, but she couldn't see Yukiko.

"Impressive Jutsu." Says a voice.

The hairs on the back of Akemi's neck stood up, her Tenshi no Chakra flaring up again. Akemi looks sideways and she sees Obito standing not too far away from her, holding an unconscious Yukiko on his shoulder.

Akemi turns to him. "Give her to me." She hiss at him lowly.

"Another time, Akemi." Obito says, before disappearing along with Yukiko.

Only when he was gone did Akemi realise how much pain she was in. Akemi's Tenshi no Chakra had disappeared when it had become too painful for her to sustain. She fell to her knees as she breathed heavily, Akemi's whole body was in pain. She could feel something moist come out of her ears and eyes, but she was much too tired to even check.

Akemi could hear footsteps walk over to her.

Weakly, Akemi raises her head and sees Sasuke standing before her.

Akemi smiles at him weakly, "H-hey."

Sasuke says nothing, but he kneels down and picks Akemi up, holding her with surprising gentleness that Akemi didn't think was possible with Sasuke.

"We need a medic here." Sasuke shouts over.

"I-I'm fine." Akemi protests weakly, feeling herself wince as she breathed.

Sasuke looks down at her, not missing the wince at all. "You are bleeding from your ears and eyes, don't you dare lie to me." Sasuke whispers to her, she could hear the underlying rage in his voice and she could see it in his eyes. He wasn't happy with her at all, but he seemed to be restraining himself at the same time.

Akemi said nothing as the medic came over to her and healed her, which took longer than Akemi had hoped. All while this happened, Sasuke wouldn't look away from her, he was staring at Akemi and he wouldn't her out of his arms, even as the medic finished healing her.

It was only after the medic walked away did Sasuke begin to speak again. "What is that?" Sasuke asks, referring to her Tenshi no Chakra.

Akemi sighs deeply. "It's called Tenshi no Chakra, it's very powerful."

Sasuke snorted. "I can see that."

Akemi smiles slightly.

"Can it kill you?" Sasuke asks, but it felt more like a demand than anything.

Akemi shakes her head, "No, but it's very painful if I use too much." Which she had today. If she hadn't of used it the second time, she would have been fine. But she had to push the boundaries and use it again.

Sasuke stared at Akemi again, silently scrutinising her, making her feel uncomfortable and nervous at the same time.

"Don't overdo it next time." Sasuke says with a sigh in his tone. He very well knew that she was going to use it again.

Akemi smiles at him. "Now let me see Hinata, I want to see if she is okay." Akemi says, looking for the Hyuuga Princess.

Sasuke didn't say anything and carried Akemi bridal style over to Hinata, not once letting go of her, even when she started protested. But even with all her protesting, Akemi quite liked being carried like this and it sent a fluttering feeling into her stomach, making her nervous.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Not too far away from the battlefield where everything was peaceful, Obito materialised along with Yukiko. Once his feet touched the ground, he threw Yukiko off his shoulder, not caring that he would injure her more than she already way.

Yukiko hisses in pain as she hit the ground, waking up from being unconscious when she landed painfully on the floor. "Why'd you interfere?" Yukiko struggled to raise her head. She did it, but she found it very difficult.

Obito looks to Yukiko, glaring at her from behind his mask. "Akemi Nakahara is to not be touched."

Yukiko growls under her breathe.

"Do you want to go against _his_ orders?" Obito questions the woman, a severity in his tone that made the tension rise steadily.

Yukiko stilled where she was and her growling stopped.

"Madara made it clear that she wasn't to be touched until he said so, yet here you are disobeying his _direct orders_." Obito hisses at the end, putting stress on the two words.

"I don't see what's so special about her." Yukiko mumbles under her breathe, feeling an underlying rage. Why did Madara even want Akemi? Yukiko was all he needed, he didn't need a child and a pathetic one at that. She's show him, Yukiko would show Madara that he didn't need Akemi. Madara would see how useful she was when she killed the little brat and made her pay.

Obito says nothing as he walks up to Yukiko, only stopping when he was right in front of her.

Yukiko look up at his imposing figure with a scowl. "What?"

Obito kicks Yukiko in the face, the force making her lay flat on her back. Yukiko cries out in pain as she cradles her now broken nose, with blood dripping down her face fast. She had already lost quite a bit of blood, anymore would be deadly. However, Obito's attack didn't stop there. He walked around her and once he was close enough, he used his foot and placed it on her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"If you dare disobey a direct order again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Obito whispers, the threat ringing out clear as day.

Yukiko gasps weakly, trying to get his foot from her throat, but he was too strong.

Only when Obito says Yukiko turning blue did he remove his foot. Yukiko gasps loudly, taking in as much air as she could since her lungs had been starved of it for mere moments.

"Do I make myself clear?" Obito questions.

Yukiko weakly nods her head.

"Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance against her." Obito says, a scoff in his tone.

Sending him a scathing look, Yukiko attempts to sit up, which she does with much difficulty. "What do you means?" Yukiko demands.

Obito turns away from her. "Akemi has gained another skill, one that is very powerful. She managed to nearly kill you many time. If she had a killer instinct then you would have been dead ten times over."

Yukiko stops and stills. Obito was right, and she knew it. During that fight, Akemi had used something that was so powerful and scary that it made Yukiko freeze. She had never seen Akemi like that; it was almost animalistic. Then Yukiko had made the foolish decision of hurting one of Akemi's friends, she knew how protective Akemi was of her friends. But that look in Akemi's eyes was beyond anything Yukiko thought she was capable of.

Clenching her fists on the dirt, Yukiko couldn't help the wave of anger as she thought of Akemi. How dare she gain this new power? The whole reason Yukiko agreed to train her was so she'd knew Akemi's whole arsenal.

Raising her head, Yukiko looks to Obito, his back turned to her. "Why did you save me?" Yukiko asks, an unhappy look on her face.

Obito didn't once turn around to look at her. "You've got work to do. Now stop being a burden and get up."

Obito began walking away, not really caring if Yukiko followed or not.

Yukiko grit her teeth. It took her a few attempts, but eventually she was able to stand up with much difficulty. She'd have to wait for her chakra to come back before she could heal herself. Yukiko wasn't a fool, if Akemi's attack had landed on her, she would have been dead by now.

' _I'll get my revenge, just you wait Akemi.'_ Yukiko thought to herself, stumbling after Obito.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

To say Naruto was bored was an understatement. Ever since he, Itachi and Itachi's ANBU squad had arrived at the moving island, Naruto had been thrown into training. Finding Killer B was easy, it wasn't like he was hiding either. In the few weeks he had been on the Island, Naruto had already got really good grip at his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, trying to get the Nine Tail's help though wasn't easy. But once he had earned his trust, Naruto learned the Nine Tail's name: Kurama. Once Naruto learned his name, he began focusing on Kurama Mode, making him even more powerful. The highlight of the whole entire trip was when he got to see his mother for the first time, he had seen his dad and now his mother. He couldn't help but feel happy, and it got even better when she told him how her and his father met.

But he was done learning things, now Naruto was just practising and it was becoming boring and very repetitive.

It also didn't help when the older Uchiha refused to train with him too.

Sighing, Naruto just watched the waterfall with a blank look.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asks, walking over to the Uzumaki. He had noticed the change in him very quickly. Usually Naruto was very bubbly and loud, but he had been the exact opposite since leaving Konoha.

Naruto sighs again. "I miss my friends." He says, looking at the water's reflection. He could see himself looking glum and Itachi looking blank as always.

Itachi nods his head. He too missed his little brother and everyone else that he called friends.

Naruto wasn't an idiot. He had been told honestly why he had been put into hiding, but that doesn't mean he liked it. He wanted to be out in the war helping his friends, not sitting by and letting everyone else fight for him. Naruto had tried to escape the island a few times, but every time he came close, Itachi would always catch him and drag him back.

Itachi taps his finger lightly, feeling awkward. He doesn't know how to deal with a down Naruto, Akemi usually did this. Uchiha's were never one for emotions, the most you'd ever get was a pack on the back. He didn't really know what was wrong with Naruto, but Itachi could see the guilt in Naruto's eyes.

"You want to be fighting out there, don't you?" Itachi asks, looking to the waterfall.

Naruto nods his head. "I do, but I know that I need to stay here." Naruto answers, still looking glum.

Itachi nods his head slowly. Itachi also wanted to be out there, fighting alongside his comrades. If Tsunade hasn't given him a direct order, he would have objected to guarding Naruto. But Kisame was still a threat, and since Itachi had been his partner for years, Itachi was the best candidate.

"You haven't used your Sage Mode in a while, why don't you practice with that?" Itachi suggests, still feeling awkward.

Naruto sighs, "I guess I could."

Naruto stands up and in seconds, he was in Sage Mode. His blue eyes now yellow and his round pupil resembled a minus sign. Around his eyes appeared orange paint and a red short sleeved coat appeared on him, along with a large scroll. Taking a deep breathe, he focuses on the chakras around him. Once he grew bored of that, he decided to branch out.

Sneaking a quick glance at Itachi, Naruto began looking for his friends. It took a few minutes, but he could sense them. He could feel his friend's chakras, and this made him feel calmer than he did before, they were alright-

Something wasn't right.

Sasuke and Neji's chakra was fine.

Akemi's was unstable, it flared dangerous and powerfully. It made Kurama inside him whimper and act up, which was painful. This happened twice that Akemi's chakra became unstable.

But then he felt Hinata's chakra.

His heart nearly stopped.

Hinata was injured, and not slightly but badly.

Naruto put two and two together, and it only made more sense when he recognised Yukiko's chakra signature. Akemi went ballistic when Hinata got hurt and he felt Yukiko's chakra flare up too.

Yukiko had hurt Hinata.

Anger rolled off Naruto in waved, his could feel Kurama's chakra travelling into his system. He would kill Yukiko, she would pay dearly for hurting Hinata.

"Naruto."

Naruto snaps out of it when Itachi calls his name. Kurama's chakra disappearing in an instant.

"What happened?" Itachi demands, glaring at the Uzumaki. He could feel the demonic chakra rolling off Naruto, he knew in that moment that something wasn't right.

"I need to leave, now." Naruto says, seriousness in his tone.

Itachi arches an eyebrow. "You know I can't let you do that."

Naruto nods his head. "I know. But Hinata is hurt, I need to see her." There was an urgency behind his tone, one that Itachi hadn't heard before in him.

Itachi sighs. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you leave this island."

Anger appears in Naruto's eyes. "I don't need you permission." Naruto growls lightly before turning around to walk away.

Itachi appears in front of Naruto's path.

"Get out of my way." Naruto warns him.

"You're not going to listen to me at all, are you?" Itachi asks, but he already knew the answer. Itachi had never seen Naruto react so strongly before to something, obviously Hinata meant something to him, something important.

Naruto nods his head. No matter Itachi said, he would leave this island and nothing would get in his way.

"Fine." Itachi says with a sigh in his tone.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "You're letting me leave?" Naruto asks, a happy look on his face.

"Not without me." Itachi says, a small smirk on his face.

Naruto grins widely. "Let's go!"


	22. Unexpected Entrance

Unexpected Entrance

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Shikamaru sighs from where he was sitting. Originally, he was part of Division Four. However, Division Four had to be split up due to the fact Division One needed help against Kinkaku and Ginkaku. They turned out to be more difficult than planned since they possessed the weapons used by the Sage of Six Paths and also they possessed some of the Ninetails chakra. It had been a direct order by Tsunade for the Fourth Division to be split since that Division had yet to come across an enemy, but half were to remain where they were so they didn't lose any ground.

"How you holding up Shikamaru-kun?" Ino asks, coming over to him to check for any wounds he may have.

Shikamaru watches Ino for a moment. He noticed that her medical Ninjutsu seemed to have improved a lot. "Just a bit tired." Shikamaru admits, there was no point lying to Ino, she'd be able to spot it in minutes and then smack him over the head for lying to her.

Ino nods her head, focusing on his wounds. She couldn't help but feel relieved when she noticed that he didn't have that many wounds, just scraps and cuts which she easily healed.

Shikamaru took this chance to look around. Darui was receiving medical attention at the moment, he had been seriously injured in the battle with Kinkaku and Ginkaku. The battle didn't get any easier when Kakuzu also appeared on the battlefield and other undead Ninjas. The White Zetsu had swarmed the beach like spiders, but they were easy to beat, a bit too easy for Shikamaru's liking. But Division One and Four had won and Shikamaru couldn't feel more relieved, but something wasn't right, there was still something he needed to do.

Standing up, Shikamaru walks over to the sacred weapons that Kinkaku and Ginkaku had used.

"Shikamaru-kun, what's wrong?" Ino asks, looking at him with concern. She had noticed that he seemed distracted about something.

Reaching into his pouch, Shikamaru took out a scroll. It was a special one since it had been made by Akemi. She had warned him of the events that could take place, and she had been right. Akemi had given him one instruction: seal away the scared weapons before Obito could arrive onto the scene. Shikamaru knew the truth about Madara and Obito, only after Akemi had spent hours explaining it to him.

"There's one thing I need to do." Shikamaru explains, opening the scroll and sealed the weapons inside. He made sure to do this quickly. Akemi had stressed how important it was that Shikamaru do this, no time could be spared.

Ino looks at the scroll and recognition shines in her eyes. "That's one of Akemi's scrolls." She says, a serious expression on her face.

Shikamaru nods his head. "It is." That's all he was going to say on the matter. Akemi hadn't told anyone else about her little secret and Shikamaru wasn't about to spread it. Ino was teammate and a dear friend to him, but if Akemi didn't think Ino needed to know, then he would make sure Ino would stay unaware for her own safety.

Once the weapons were sealed away, he used a teleportation on the scroll so it would be transported to Akemi. She had made it adamant that the weapons needed to be sealed away as soon as possible and sent to her just as quickly.

Just as Shikamaru had finished sending the scroll to Akemi, the earth began to shake violently.

Shikamaru and Ino look up, alarm on their faces. "What the hell is that?!" Ino yells out, looking around, hoping to find what was causing the earth to shake.

Shikamaru frowns, so Obito was making himself known now. Looks like Akemi's prediction was right, he had come to get the weapons, but he was too late.

From their view, they could see a statue as big as Chouji in his giant form. The statue was a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. Just looking at it from here, Shikamaru knew it was the Gedo Statue that Akemi had told him about.

"No way, it's bigger than Chouji!" Ino exclaims, her blue eyes wide in shock.

They both watch as Chouji and his father try and combat against the Gedo Statue, but were unsuccessful. They were both knocked back with extreme force and all other defences were soon wiped out within minutes.

"I'm going to heal the injured, Shikamaru, come up with something!" Ino yells, jumping up to help her comrades.

Shikamaru sighs. "What a drag."

Just then, he felt a chakra appear not too far away from him. Shikamaru turns his head and sees Obito, but Obito hadn't have seemed to have spotted him and he seemed to be looking for something. Shikamaru took this opportunity and used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to trap Obito.

Only when Obito was caught in Shikamaru's Jutsu, did Obito look at him, "Where are the weapons?" Obito asks in a nonchalant tone.

"Long gone." Shikamaru answers him simply.

This seemed to aggravate Obito.

"You're using that thing as a distraction so you could come and get the weapons. There's no way you'd actually come onto the battlefield if it wasn't important." Shikamaru says, observing him very carefully.

Obito chuckles quietly to himself. "It's a shame someone as smart as you is on the wrong side."

Shikamaru narrows his eyes at him.

"If you're worried about the items, I'll happily return them once I'm done with them." Obito says, in a very casual tone. But Shikamaru could hear something underneath that tone. It sounded like a threat but wasn't worded as such.

Shikamaru smirks slightly. "Well sorry to disappoint, but they're no long in my possession anymore."

The Nara could practically feel the glare coming from Obito.

"Who does?" Obito demands.

The smirk never leaves Shikamaru's face.

Even without saying anything, Obito already knew. "Akemi." Obito hisses under his mask.

Shikamaru was about to say something, but stopped when he noticed a shadow over him. He looks up and sees the foot of the Gedo Statue coming down above him. Shikamaru's eyes widen as he cancels his Shadow Possession Jutsu and jumps away, just in time as the Gedo Statue's foot makes contact with the ground and water below it. The water forced into the air now came down, like it was raining.

Looking up, Shikamaru looks for Obito and the Gedo Statue, but finds both gone.

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara looks up and finds Ino and Chouji running towards him.

"Are you okay?" Ino asks, looking over Shikamaru with a panicked look. She'd seen the attack and feared the worst.

Shikamaru nods, "I'm fine."

Both Ino and Chouji sigh in relief.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Back with Division Three, they were working hard against the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, minus Zabuza since he had already been sealed. Zabuza had been made a priority due to his Hidden Mist technique which allowed the other Swordsman to have coverage and kill without being detected. But now Zabuza was gone and it made the playing field fairer.

Haku was immobilising as many enemies as possible; there were still White Zetsu around too to deal with.

Haku punched another White Zetsu that tried to sneak up behind him with precision. Haku took this moment to look for the Sealing Team that was in each squad. They were rushed of their feet at the moment, trying to seal away as many as possible.

This battle wasn't easy, and it only got worse when the Swordsmen got their swords back, then they became deadly war machines.

Looking around, he made sure to hit more enemies. Haku was mainly using Taijutsu due to the fact he wanted to reserve his strength, he knew that something was coming and he wanted to be ready for that. The White Zetsu were also easy to deal with and didn't require anything more than Taijutsu anyway.

It was the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist that required more effort.

"How you holding up kid?" Kakashi asks him as he flew past him, stabbing a White Zetsu behind Haku.

Turning his head, Haku grins. "Couldn't be better." It was a slight lie, Haku was tired. They had all been fighting for hours. They had started the war at early morning and now it was nearly sun set, everyone was bound to be tired.

Kakashi looks ahead. "Kid." He says, his voice becoming sharp all of a sudden.

Haku follows Kakashi's line of sight without hesitation.

In the distance, Haku could see Zabuza's sword in the ground. When the swords had been summoned, Zabuza's was left behind due to the fact the user wasn't there to use it. It had been ignored for the entire fight.

Only now someone was trying to claim Zabuza's sword, only they couldn't get it out of the ground, where it was imbedded.

Haku saw red.

He charged over to where Zabuza's sword was with intense speed. When he was in close proximity to the enemy, Haku attack.

Using his senbon needles and kunai, Haku pins the enemy to the nearby tree. When Haku landed next to the sword, he glared at the enemy with hate in his eyes. No one would wield this sword other than Zabuza; no one else deserved that.

More enemies began closing in on Haku and Haku got rid of each one before they could even get to close to the sword.

When a lone enemy tried to come for the sword, Haku reached into his pouch and felt no weapons in it.

Haku panicked slightly, he was out of goddamn weapons now of all times. This would have been the worst time to run out of weapons. Haku now realised that he should have picked up his discarded kunai and senbon needles from the dead bodies of the enemies.

Looking at his old master's sword, Haku bit his lip. He had no choice.

Haku picked up the sword from the ground and quickly noticed that it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be. As a child, Haku had wanted to hold the sword and Zabuza had granted him that wish on Haku's tenth birthday. But the sword had been way too heavy then, or Haku was a bit too weak, either way it caused the ten year old Haku to fall to the ground. Zabuza had a good laugh over that, and laughed for a while before helping Haku.

Testing the sword out, Haku swung at an enemy, cutting him in half.

Haku looks down at the sword with wide eyes and then he grins. Holding the sword properly, Haku charged into the crowed of enemies, ready to cut down their numbers.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

"Put me down." I say, looking at Sasuke with a serious look on my face.

Sasuke smirks, while looking ahead as he walked. "No,"

I grumble to myself. I felt embarrassed to be carried like this, but no matter how many times I told Sasuke to put me down, he never did. He also didn't let many people near me who were asking if I was okay. Sasuke was currently walking me over to where Hinata was laying, as unfortunately she got stabbed when Yukiko attempted to stab me in the back – literally. As Sasuke and I got closer to where Hinata was resting, I took this chance to look around the battlefield, after all we were still in a war. The White Zetsu were nearly all gone, the rest of our Division seeming to have a handle on the situation. I could see Karui happily chopping the White Zetsu down with her sword and I could see Kurotsuchi also annihilating them with glee on her face.

"Akemi!"

I turn my head to where I heard someone shout my name. I look ahead and see Neji running towards me, a panic stricken expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask immediately, seeing Neji in such a panic wasn't ever a good sign.

"It's Hinata." Neji says softly, looking over to his cousin.

I follow his gaze and see Hinata laying on the ground. A medic was beside her, but even she looked confused. As I stared at Hinata, I could see something wasn't right. She was far too pale and was sweating far too much.

I look to Sasuke. "Bring me to her, now." I order him.

Sasuke nods his head and speed walks over to Hinata, with Neji by his side. However, this didn't take long since we were already so close to where Hinata was.

When close enough to the Hyuuga Princess, I jump out of Sasuke's arms. As soon as I landed, I was by Hinata's side, looking at the wound on her chest.

"When did this start?" I ask, looking around.

"Just minutes after contact." Neji answers me, a grave expression on his face.

I nod my head slowly and look at the wound. The medic had removed Hinata's Chunin Jacket, and I almost felt jealous. I had mine on and I hated it, it was scratchy and uncomfortable. Looking at the wound, I could see that the flesh around it was inflamed and the blood vessels around the wound were now a black colour.

"Poison…" I mutter to myself.

Neji seems alarmed by this. "What?"

"She's been poisoned. That blade was meant to kill, and I say with how quickly it reacted with Hinata, I would say it was quite potent." I say to Neji as I began to work. I quickly did a Diagnostic Jutsu to check her organs. As I did this, I could see the poison in her system and noticed something strange about it.

"That son of bitch." I mutter to myself when I realise what was wrong with the poison inside Hinata.

Sasuke looks to me. "What is it?"

I immediately look in my bag and took out an antidote along with another one, mixing the two together. "That poison wasn't meant for Hinata, it was meant for me." I say, concentrating on my work.

"We know that." Neji says, rolling his eyes slightly.

I look up at him to glare momentarily before getting back to work. "What I mean is, that poison was specially made to kill me. It was designed to eat away at my chakra until there was nothing left. It has some of my chakra in it so it can track and find my chakra inside of me." I explain to them as I inject Hinata with the antidote in her neck and her arms. Since the poison was so strong, the antidote needed to be just as strong.

Taking away the needle, I look at Hinata. Some colour was already coming back to her face. "It's also a good job Hinata's a Hyuuga too." I say with a smirk.

Neji looks at me with a confused look.

"Hyuuga's are quite resistant to poisons, they naturally push the poison from their body." I explain with a small smirk on my face.

Neji narrow his eyes at me.

I smirk back at him, I had worked with a few Hyuuga patients while I worked at the Hospital. It was a Hyuuga that revealed this bit of information to me, asking me to keep it confidential. He had been bragging and then realised he had revealed a bit too much information to an outsider.

Looking at Hinata's wound, I see the blackness of the blood vessels was disappearing slowly. I check Hinata over once again and I see that the poison is leaving her system through her sweat.

"She'll be fine in a few hours, now she just needs rest." I say standing up.

Immediately after I did this, medics rushed over with a stretcher to take Hinata away from the battlefield.

Just before the medics' lefts, I stopped them. "She going to be sweating a lot and Hinata will more than likely have a fever, give her these and she should be fine." I say handing them some pills.

The medic gives a sceptical look before she takes them and leaves with Hinata.

Sighing in relief, I lean again Sasuke – who was standing right beside me. I still felt a little weak, but that was mainly because I used a lot of chakra and seeing Hinata injured had made the adrenaline rush through me, now that it was gone though I felt a little tired.

Sasuke grabs me by my shoulders. "You okay?" He whispers lowly.

I nod my head. "I'll be fine, I just need a chance to regain my chakra." Once my chakra was back, I'd be fine and back to my normal self.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Neji's Byakugan activated and looking into the distance. I turn my head to him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Sasuke looks up to Neji with a curious look.

A shock look appears on Neji's face clear as day. He looks to Sasuke and then back to into the distance.

"Neji, what's happening over there?" Sasuke asks, a demanding note in his tone.

Neji snaps out of his shock, his face becoming stoic again. "Enemies in the distance, should be here in a few minutes." He says, his voice void of any emotion.

"Who's coming? Do you know them?" I ask. His reaction had been quite unsettling, why did he look at Sasuke like he was seeing ghosts?

Neji shakes his head. "No, but Sasuke will." He says, an ominous tone in his voice.

Sasuke and I look to each other, both looking confused. Why was Neji being so cryptic now? This was war, a time where you couldn't be cryptic, you needed to say it how it is so we could prepare for the enemy. But Neji had left his explanation vague and open to interpretation.

That's when I felt it, it made my head snap up and look in the direction of where I felt it. It felt like hundreds of chakra signatures, rushing towards us at high speed. However, something seemed off about them. I look to Sasuke, the enemy coming towards us had similar chakra signatures to Sasuke and Itachi, but at the same time different to them. Sasuke seemed to sense them too, a curious expression on his face.

It didn't take long for the enemy to get here. Neji had informed everyone of an incoming enemy and now everyone who was still able to fight was ready for round two.

Except, no one rushed to fight when the enemy came into view and we could see them clear as day. My mouth dropped open when I saw who the enemy was, putting a hand over my mouth in horror. Everyone had similar reactions to me, all looking at the enemy in absolute horror and shock.

In front of us, where hundreds of undead Uchiha's, all brought back by Yukiko. They all seemed to be wearing their Ninja clothing, and the Uchiha symbol standing proudly on their clothing.

Sasuke looks at them in horror, he was frozen to the spot. In front of him was his dead Clan; everyone, his grandmother, grandfather, aunties and uncles. They were all there. All Uchiha Clansmen even had their eyes, all looking at us with Sharingan eyes.

A lot of Division Two looks to Sasuke.

"Holy shit…" I mutter to myself. Seeing the whole Uchiha Clan here was amazing yet terrifying at the same time. I had never seen so many Uchihas in my life and seeing them all here actually made me realise how much Itachi and Sasuke had lost.

The stalemate eventually came to an end when an Uchiha made the first move, charging at us at full speed.

"Attack!" I hear the cry of our Commander.

Our Division roars in response, rushing to the enemy. However, I and Sasuke seemed to be the only people who didn't rush out immediately.

I look to Sasuke, who was still staring at his Clan in shock. He looked horrified to see them, and I don't blame him.

I was angry and shocked myself. To get their bodies, Yukiko would have had to desecrate the Uchiha's mass grave while also taking some of their DNA.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I whisper to him before joining in with the war. I jump away from Sasuke and run towards any Uchiha I could see. Grabbing scrolls from my pouch, I began trying to seal Uchiha's; I personally didn't want to hurt any of them because I knew how much they meant to Sasuke. It wasn't like we could kill them again, they would only come back. Sealing was the only option against the undead.

As I had my back turned, I felt someone sneak up behind me. Turning around with my Sai in hand, I block the kunai that was thrown at my face and I come face to face with my attacker.

Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's mother.

Mikoto stares at me blankly, the whites of her eyes completely black, making her red Sharingan eyes stand out even more. She looked exactly like she did in the anime, her eyes and attire being the only thing different about her. But the chillingly dead look in her eyes was disturbing.

I back off immediately as I stare at Mikoto. Mikoto was the beloved mother of Sasuke and Itachi, she loved them dearly and they in return loved her dearly.

I grit my teeth, feeling pain as I did this because I knew how much Sasuke would hate this. I grab a scroll from my pouch, fully intending to seal Mikoto away. However, I stopped when I felt another presence behind me again. I jump away and look for the other person that tried to attack me.

Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's father.

Much like Mikoto, he was also looking at me with a blank expression on his face. He too looked exactly like he did in the anime; harsh and stern. The only difference was his eyes, the whites of his eyes were also black and his red Sharingan eyes were staring through me. I almost felt intimidated.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter to myself. It was just my luck that Fugaku and Mikoto would choose to attack me out of the whole entire Division. But I had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence. Yukiko knew how close Sasuke, Itachi and I were and that's why she sent their mother and father after me. Yukiko wanted Sasuke and Itachi to suffer, and she knew that I would suffer watching them suffer.

Fugaku attacks from the front while Mikoto attacks from the back. I jump up to dodge their attack and I watch them. They seemed to work well together in a battle, they were practically bouncing off each other.

I barely dodge their next attack, they were both extremely fast.

Just then, Fugaku begins to make hand seals.

"No!"

My head whips to the side and I see Sasuke jump onto the scene, stopping his father from completing his hand seals. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and his eyes seemed glossy, like he was near tears but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Seal my mother." Sasuke orders, his voice stern.

I nod my head not saying anything. Sasuke was close to breaking, that much I could tell. I grab my scroll and make hand seals. " **Suikusari no Jutsu**!" Chains made of water appear from the ground and chased after Mikoto as she tried to escape. However, the chains soon caught her and they wrapped around her legs and arms, so she couldn't perform any Justus. I then look to the Fugaku and perform the same Jutsu on him, which was easy to do since Sasuke was distracting him.

Sasuke jumps away, not looking at either of his parents. He wanted to, but he knew that if he looked at them, he would break. It had been so long and the last time he saw his parents, they were dead and covered in blood. Sasuke didn't know what was worse, that sight he saw when he was six years old, or now, seeing them being forced back to life to fight in a war.

I reach out and touch his shoulder, Sasuke tenses for a moment and then slowly relaxes against my hand.

I hear a groan and I look to Mikoto, the whites of her eyes were no longer black, but grey.

"S-Sasuke…?" Mikoto says, her voice soft as she stares at her son.

Sasuke turns to face his mother. "Okaa-san…" He whispers softly.

Mikoto smiles, it was a loving and warm smile. "Oh Sasuke, look how much you've grown." She says, tears gathering in her eyes as she looks at her son. Now that she wasn't be controlled, her face was filled with warmth, just like she was in the anime.

I smile sadly at this. The last time she would have seen her child was when Sasuke was six years old. Nearly eleven years had passed since them.

Sasuke stiffly nods his head. He looked ready to break down, but he was trying to hold it together. I take my hand from his shoulder and grab his hand instead. Sasuke grabbed my hand tightly the minute I placed my hand in his, it was like I was his anchor at the moment.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry you had to grow up alone." Mikoto whispers, tears running down her face. Remorse filling onyx eyes, as she had deactivated her Sharingan.

Sasuke grips my hand tighter, but I don't mind.

"There was nothing that could be done." Sasuke answers, his voice tense.

Mikoto smiles sadly. "I love you Sasuke."

That seemed to break Sasuke, the tears fell from his eyes as he cried quietly. Sasuke walks towards his mother and hugs her tightly, not letting of my hand still.

I perform the tiger symbol and lower the water chains so Mikoto could hug her son. It may not have been a wise decision as Yukiko could probably take back control at any time, but I felt it was appropriate.

"I love you too Okaa-san." Sasuke whispers lowly into his mother head, since was a head taller than his mother.

I watch the scene with a smile, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. But I felt like I was intruding on their moment, so I let go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke didn't let me go at first, he tried to tug me back. But with one last yank, I got my arm free.

"I'll go seal your father." I whisper to him, walking away.

Walking over to Fugaku, I stare at him and he stares back at me blankly, the whites of his eyes still black. It didn't look like Yukiko was going to use him to emotionally manipulate Sasuke. Then again, Fugaku wasn't portrayed as the best parent in the anime, he was shown to be mean to Sasuke and favour Itachi considerably. That was the one thing I hated about Fugaku the most. I could never understand how Mikoto – who seemed to be a lovely woman – could marry such a horrible man.

Activating my Shīringu, ready to seal him away.

As I was about to do this, Sasuke and Mikoto had stopped hugging and were now talking to one another with a happy look on their face. Sasuke's eyes still looked glassy, but there was a content look in his eyes; he truly was happy. Mikoto couldn't look happier either, the smile on her face made her seem even younger than she was.

"I see you've found someone special." Mikoto says, a suggestive grin on her face. Her eyes were looking at me and then looking back to her son.

Sasuke blushes slightly, but nods slowly. He couldn't lie to his mother, he couldn't as a child and he couldn't now.

Mikoto squeals slightly, an ecstatic look in her eyes. But then she calms down, "I'm glad you've found someone special. And if you like her, she must be great." Mikoto winks at her son, only making him blush more.

"Even Itachi likes her." Sasuke answers, a small smile on his face.

Mikoto's eyes widen. "H-he's back?" Mikoto began looking around for her first son. She hadn't seen him in ten years, and the last time they saw each other, Itachi was killing them. Mikoto knew the reason, Itachi told her and Fugaku before he killed them, and Mikoto held no grudge against her son. She still loved him dearly and nothing would change that. Mikoto wanted to see him, so she could tell him that and let him know it wasn't his fault.

Sasuke nod his head. "Akemi convinced him to come back."

Mikoto's gaze immediately looks to me – not that I noticed. A smile appears on her face, "I'm glad." Mikoto whispers softly.

Just as I was about to seal Fugaku, something changed in him. The whites of his eyes were no longer black but grey. Fugaku groans lightly and takes a moment to survey his surroundings. "What village are you from?" He demands, looking straight at me and my Hitaiate.

I stare at him for a moment. I was wearing the Allied Forces Symbol on my Hitaiate that Haku had picked up for me. It was black like the last one and it was around my waist. I didn't know how to feel at this point though, I didn't like the man yet he was Sasuke's father.

"Sasuke!" I call over to him, doing the first thing that came to mind.

Fugaku's head snaps up when I call his son's name. He looks around the battlefield until his gaze lands on Sasuke himself. When he sees his son, Fugaku's eyes widen. "Sasuke…" He mutter, looking shocked.

Sasuke turns around when he hears me call him. He sees his father with grey sclera and not black. "Otou-san." Sasuke mutters, feeling even more shocked to see his father in control.

Sasuke slowly moves towards his father and I could see Mikoto wanting to follow her son. After mentally debating with myself, I lowered the water chains down until they were gone. When Mikoto saw her restraints were gone, her eyes light up and she runs to catch up with her son.

However, I do not let Fugaku out of his restraints, mainly because I didn't like him.

"Sasuke, you're all grown up." Fugaku mutter lowly, he couldn't stop staring at his son.

Sasuke slowly nods his head.

Mikoto smiles warm at her husband. "It has nearly been eleven years dear." Mikoto says, a gentle note in her voice.

I pull Sasuke closer to me. "Sasuke we need to act quickly, Yukiko could take back control at any moment." I whisper into his ear, looking around the battlefield so no one could attack us with our backs turned.

Sasuke nods his head, he knows full well that Yukiko could take back control at any moment.

"Excuse me, did you just say Yukiko?" Mikoto asks, looking at me with a curious look.

I nod my head. "I did, why?"

"What does that woman have to do with anything?" Fugaku demands, glaring at me. With his tone, I would hazard a guess that Fugaku knew Yukiko and didn't like her.

Sasuke was the one to answer. "Yukiko was the one who brought you back."

I was about to contribute to the conversation when I felt someone appear beside me; an enemy. I avoid an attack another Uchiha, but just barely. All these Uchiha were fast and they weren't holding back at all. Another one appears behind me, and this time, Sasuke grabs the Uchiha by the scruff of the neck and thrown them away.

"Listen, we don't have much time. Yukiko could take control back at any moment. You have two options at the moment; either you can break Yukiko's control or you can be sealed. Your choice." I say, punching another Uchiha away from me. I could feel the glare that Fugaku was giving me, but I ignored it and continued to fighting. Grabbing my Sais from my pouch and kunai, I began pinning Uchiha's to nearby trees so they could be sealed away later.

Mikoto frowns, marring her gentle features. "I refused to be sealed away until I see Itachi." Mikoto says, conviction in her onyx eyes.

Fugaku scoffs. "What makes you think we have to listen to you?" If he could have, he would have crossed his arms but they were being restrained.

I stop my fighting immediately and I see Sasuke stop too. I turn around to the older Uchiha, glaring at him with hate in my eyes. "If it weren't for the fact you are Sasuke and Itachi's father, I would punch you so hard." I whisper in a deadly calm voice. Nothing would make me feel better than tearing Fugaku a new one.

Fugaku frowns and stares at me.

Mikoto looks around and sees her fellow Clansmen getting sealed away. Some getting 'killed' again and respawning just a few minutes later like nothing ever happened.

"What do we need to do?" Mikoto asks, looking to me.

"Okaa-san?" Sasuke says, looking to his mother.

Mikoto smiles softly. "I refuse to allow myself to be controlled. It's obvious that Yukiko had betrayed us and is now controlling us with a forbidden Jutsu. Now, what do we do?" Mikoto asks me again, a kind look in her eyes.

Fugaku narrows his eyes. "Mikoto, how do we know we can trust her?"

"Sasuke-kun trusts her, that's enough for me." Mikoto answers simply, a knowing expression on her face.

Fugaku was silent for a moment before nodding his head. "Fine."

I smile, looks like the only person Fugaku would ever bow down to was his wife. "Just copy these hand seals and you'll be free." I say performing the hand seals. They were Snake, Ram, Boar, Dog and Tiger. Once released, Mikoto and Fugaku would have all the benefits of being of being brought back and there wouldn't be any risk of Yukiko taking back control, they would be in control the whole time instead.

Mikoto was the first to follow my instructions, eager to find her eldest son.

Fugaku took a little more time, he was still looking at me with a sceptical look on his face.

"Kai!" Mikoto exclaims, her body tensing for a moment before relaxing.

"Kai!" Fugaku exclaims, his body also tensing before he relaxes.

Fugaku opens his eyes and looks around. His stare lands on mine and Sasuke's Hitaiate, "What is that?" He asks, but it sounded more like a demand.

Sasuke answers him, "It's the Allied Forces symbol. All Five Nations gave come together to fight one enemy."

Mikoto and Fugaku's eyes widen, but Fugaku hid his shock quicker than his wife. "Impossible, that would never happen." He dismisses.

"Look around you, we're in a war and all the Uchiha's have been brought back from the dead." I say in a plain voice. I was quickly becoming sick of Fugaku's attitude.

Mikoto speaks up. "Who the war between?" She asks, looking at both Sasuke and I.

"The Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha against the Five Nations." Sasuke answers her.

This time, Fugaku outright laughed. It was patronising laugh and sounded very condescending all at the same time.

"Madara Uchiha is dead, has been for a long time." Fugaku says after he had calmed down. "Someone must be just using his name." He says after some thought, there was no way that Madara could still be alive.

Mikoto nods her head, but there was some doubt in her eyes. She heavily doubted that all Five Nations would get together to fight if it was a waste of time. No, the person they were fighting against must be powerful, and who could be more powerful than one of the founders of Konoha. Mikoto wasn't a fool, she had heard the stories of Madara, and the majority of the tales twisted into Madara's favour because it was Uchiha's who were telling the tale.

I nod my slowly, agreeing with Fugaku. Under normal circumstances, Madara should have died when he faced Hashirama, but he didn't. "That's because Madara used Izanagi to alter what happened in the fight between him and Hashirama." I explain to the older Uchiha. By using Izanagi, Madara could alter events and make it so he didn't die, but it came with a hefty price. The price of using Izanagi was that you would lose an eye, but Madara found a way around that.

Fugaku seemed to freeze for a moment and Mikoto was looking at me with a shocked expression on her face.

Before I knew it, Fugaku was in front of me, looking at me with a menacing expression. His Sharingan was activated and pointed at me.

My eyes widen, I hadn't even seen him move.

Fugaku raised his arm to strike me, and it was only at that moment did I realise he had a kunai in his hand.

In a flash, Sasuke appears Fugaku's side and has a sword pointed to his throat. "Touch her and I'll make you regret it." Sasuke hisses lowly, his own Sharingan activated and spinning widely in rage.

Fugaku stops where he is, looking at Sasuke in shock.

Mikoto places a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Dear, put the kunai down, now." She says, stressing last word.

Fugaku grits his teeth, "She knows too much." He seethes.

"Oh I know a lot more than that." I say with a smirk, feeling smug. The smugness only grew when Fugaku turns back to me and gives a death glare and the grip on his kunai tightens.

Sasuke looks to me. "Could you be helpful and stop antagonising him."

"Nope." I answer plainly.

Sasuke sighs to himself but says nothing more on the matter. He looks back to his father, "Put the kunai down." Sasuke demands, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter.

Fugaku slowly relents and lowers his kunai.

Both Sasuke and Mikoto relax, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How do you know such things?" Fugaku demands.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here." I answer him, a mischievous grin on my face at the vagueness of my words.

Fugaku noticed this and his eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"Where would be find Itachi?" Mikoto asks, bring the conversation back.

Sasuke shakes his head. "You won't find him. He's protecting Naruto."

"The Nine-Tail's orphan?" Fugaku asks, his tone rather blunt.

Mikoto slaps his shoulder. "He is Kushina and Minato's child, do not call him that." She hisses at him, glaring at her husband.

Fugaku frowns and keep his mouth shut.

I look around the battlefield. It seemed that the number of Uchiha's were going down, but there still seemed to be quite a few left. They were a lot stronger than the White Zetsu we just faced beforehand and it seemed that people were struggling. Even Neji looked to be struggling against the two Uchiha in front of him.

"Look, we need to seal these guys away and we can't do that by standing around talking." I say to Sasuke and his family.

Sasuke nods his head.

"We'll help too." Mikoto says, looking to her husband. There was a silent threat on her face that he had better listen to her.

Fugaku nods his head, looking at his wife with a cautious expression.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Breaking out of the barrier surrounding the island was easy. It was easy when Naruto and B combined their Jinchuuriki powers together, and it was even better when Itachi used his Amaterasu. What wasn't easy was telling everyone else that they were leaving. There was a small riot, Itachi's ANBU squad didn't agree and tried to fight Itachi on that, but they were soon subdued.

Naruto, Itachi and B were all running now, sailing away from the Island to join the war. Both B and Naruto were fed up being on the island and Itachi was getting very irritable on the island.

"It shouldn't take us long to get there." Itachi announces to the two Jinchuuriki.

Naruto nods his head, a serious look on his face.

"Okay man." B say, his voice chilled and relaxed.

Itachi's eye twitches. He had finally found someone who was more annoying than Naruto: Killer B. If it wasn't for the fact Itachi's mission was to protect both Jinchuuriki, he was certain he would have assassinated B already. But the worse part about the whole experience was the _raps_ Killer B would do.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Kisame could be anywhere." Itachi instructs, surveying the area carefully. Kisame wasn't dead and the only remaining living Akatsuki member besides Obito. Akemi had already warned him that Kisame would more than likely be hunting for Naruto and Killer B to find their location.

Itachi was also conscious as well that Black Zetsu would know they had left the Island. That means Obito would be alerted immediately.

He knew all the risks he was taking. He was disobeying Tsunade's direct orders. He had abandoned his ANBU team and he was now assisting Naruto and B. Itachi knew that the minute they all left the island, their location would be found out. But he couldn't stay behind and let all his friends and family fight in a war while he stayed behind and was safe for the most word.

Itachi was pulled out from his thoughts when he sensed someone else's chakra. It was a chakra that he knew very well since they had been partners for many years.

It was Kisame's chakra.

Itachi stopped, landing on a tree branch and looks around. His eyes eventually land on the body of water that was near.

Naruto and B stop when they see Itachi had stopped. "What's wrong?" Naruto asks, looking concerned.

Itachi was about to open his mouth when something jumped out of the water near them. It was Kisame, with his sword in hand. Kisame propelled himself towards Naruto, intending to swing his sword at the Jinchuuriki.

But Kisame never met his target.

Itachi jumped in the way and blocked Samehada with his own kunai.

Kisame smiles widely. "So we meet again, Itachi."

Itachi doesn't answer him, and stares at his old partner with a blank stare.

Naruto was about to jump in when Itachi stopped him. "No!" Itachi exclaims, still not looking away from Kisame.

Naruto stops. "What? Why?" He looks to the older Uchiha, why didn't he want his help?

"Get out of here, I'll deal with Kisame." Itachi instructs.

Naruto looked unsure for a moment, but it was Killer B that made the decision. B grabbed Naruto by the scruff of the neck and jumped away, leaving Itachi with Kisame.

Kisame jumps away from Itachi, fully intending to go after Naruto and B, but he was blocked when Itachi jumped in his pathway.

Kisame grinned and put his sword over his shoulder. "Well lookie here, an ex-Akatsuki member actually protecting not one Jinchuuriki, but two!"

Itachi says nothing.

"I always respected you Itachi you know? But I've also always wanted to fight you more!" Kisame roars as he charges again at Itachi, swinging Samehada.

Itachi jumps out of the way in time, but Kisame appears behind him and swings his sword again. This time, his sword made contact with Itachi. Kisame grins, thinking that he already won.

That was until there was a popping sound.

Kisame looks down and sees a log in the place of where Itachi was. Kisame begins looking around the trees, trying to find Itachi. He tried sensing his chakra, but Itachi had managed to hide his chakra extremely well and Kisame couldn't feel his presence anywhere.

Itachi was currently behind a tree not too far away. Itachi took this opportunity to think. Kisame had a knowledge of his move set, but Itachi also knew Kisame's. However, Kisame had only ever seen Itachi sick due to his illness, and Tsunade had practically cured the illness by now. The illness only ever came back when Itachi overexerted himself. When it came to stamina in battle, Kisame would win with that. He wasn't known as the Tailless Demon for nothing. Kisame tended to get more powerful as the fight went on, while Itachi would get weaker. Itachi knew that if they were to fight, Itachi would need to deal with Kisame quickly. Itachi also knew that Kisame wasn't stupid enough to look into his eyes, so not to risk Mangekyou Sharingan. Kisame also having Samehada made it harder, so he would need to separate Kisame from his sword before he could really attack him. Itachi knew he was the stronger out of the two, but that doesn't mean Kisame wasn't powerful too.

Itachi took out a scroll him his pouch, he opened it and took out a sword. It was a thin but powerful sword. Itachi knew that fighting with kunai wouldn't work with Kisame; that would allow Samehada to get too close.

Jumping from his spot, Itachi attack Kisame with his sword in hand.

Kisame met his attacks with his own. "Come out of hiding have you?" Kisame mocks with a grin.

Again, Itachi remains silent. He knew that Kisame was trying to torment him, Kisame had done that plenty of times to all his victims.

Itachi began attack forward, causing Kisame to be pushed backwards. This continues until they were in the middle of a forest area. Itachi spared a glance Kisame for a moment, making Kisame suspicious. However, Kisame didn't turn around, also believing it to be a trick.

When Kisame didn't turn around, Itachi hid a smirk.

Two clones of Itachi were hiding in the trees, waiting for an opportunity. Itachi had made them while he was still hiding behind the tree, formulating a plan.

When Itachi had pushed Kisame back so far, Itachi stopped.

Kisame stares at him confuse, not looking into his eyes. "Why'd you stop?" He demands, not smiling anymore.

Itachi smirks.

Wires came out from the trees, all wrapping around Kisame, keeping him in place. Kisame tries moving, but the wires only cut into him, making him wince. Kisame looks down at the wires, he tries to move his arms, but finds that he can't. "What have you done?" Kisame hisses at him.

"The wires are coated with a poison that will paralyse you temporarily." Itachi explains. When Kisame had struggled, the poison had been able to gain access to Kisame's body and paralyse him. It was a particularly powerful poison and very potent that he had asked Akemi to make since he wasn't too good with making poisons.

Kisame curses Itachi loudly, willing his body to move but to no avail.

Itachi made the hand motion and Kisame's immobile body was sent flying to the nearest tree. Kisame hisses on impact, feeling his spine ache badly.

Itachi walks forward. "Can you move your fingers?" He asks.

Kisame was about to roll his eyes, but he found that he could move his fingers, not that it was much help on the situation. It was also only slightly he could move his finger too, he couldn't even perform a Jutsu with the lack of mobility in his fingers.

"Why?" Kisame demands.

"Let go of your sword." Itachi tells him, waiting patiently.

Kisame laughs madly. "Never." He says, glaring at Itachi's feet. He still wouldn't look him in the eyes, not taking the risk. He had seen what Itachi could do, and he wasn't about to voluntarily look into his eyes.

Itachi sighs deeply.

Raising his sword, Itachi swung down and chopped Kisame's hand that was holding the sword off. Kisame shrieks in pain, watching as his hand and sword lay on the ground and blood pours from his wound.

Itachi grabbed another scroll him his pouch, this time a sealing scroll. Kneeling down, he opens the scroll and seals the sword inside it.

"Now you can't use Samehada." Itachi says simply.

Anger consumed Kisame, and he makes the mistake of looking into Itachi's eyes; his left eye to be exact.

Only to be met with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

With Kisame's mistake, Itachi activated his Tsukuyomi.

Kisame fell silent and his body relaxed for a moment. However, this didn't last long. Within seconds, Kisame was screaming, a blood curdling scream that made any birds nearby fly away. The screaming lasted ten seconds before he fell silent all together.

Kisame's head fell forward.

He was dead.

Itachi sighs as he deactivates his Tsukuyomi and his Mangekyou Sharingan. Now his eyes were back to their onyx colour. He had tried to get information out of Kisame and he refused. Kisame chose to be tortured for three years in his Tsukuyomi world and never said a word, he chose to stay loyal to the Akatsuki. Kisame's heart had given out from the extensive torture along with his mind.

"Goodbye, old friend." Itachi says, sealing Kisame away in another scroll. One made specifically by Akemi.

With that sorted, Itachi ran to catch up with Naruto and B, it was beginning to become dark and he needed to find them soon.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**


	23. Nightfall

Nightfall

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

To say Yukiko was furious was an understatement.

She was livid.

Yukiko had a plan; use the Uchihas to annihilate Akemi and her team. She knew that Sasuke would never be too far from Akemi and that's what Yukiko was counting on. Yukiko had purposely sent Mikoto and Fugaku after Akemi; Yukiko knew full well that they were Sasuke's parents. By making Sasuke suffer, she would also make Akemi suffer. It was obvious to many people – even to Yukiko – that Sasuke had strong feelings for Akemi, and Yukiko had a feeling that Akemi returned those feelings but hadn't noticed it yet.

It made Yukiko sick.

In Yukiko's eyes, Akemi didn't deserve happiness. Yukiko never got happiness, so why should Akemi? Akemi didn't deserve happiness, she deserved to suffer.

Just like Yukiko had.

It wasn't just Akemi taking two of her pawns that made Yukiko mad though. Yukiko had been momentarily distracted; it was hard controlling that many undead ninja who had no will of their own. Yukiko had to monitor and micromanage every move that her undead army made and it was mentally exhausting. No, what annoyed Yukiko was the fact Akemi had beaten her to a lot of bodies. Yukiko was only able to grab Hidan and Kakuzu, and the latter had been captured by the enemy already. Another aspect that annoyed Yukiko to no end, and made her this livid was the fact she wasn't even allowed to touch Akemi.

After the fight between the two, Yukiko had been gravely injured. It was only because Obito saved her at the last minute did she even survive. Not knowing where Akemi had even attained such a power, Yukiko felt angry. Why couldn't she have that power instead of the brat? Akemi didn't deserve that power. But now, Yukiko was all healed after gaining back her chakra.

It was sunset where Yukiko was, and just as the last rays of the sun disappeared, Obito made his appearance.

"Reel in the undead army." Obito orders the minute he steps into Yukiko's cave where she was pulling the strings.

Yukiko sneers. "And why should I?" She demands, looking to Obito.

"Madara's orders." Obito says, his voice plain and blunt.

Yukiko frowns. Why would he even want to withdraw the undead army? They didn't need to recuperate at all and they could keep going all throughout the night, assaulting the enemy and not give then any time to heal. To Yukiko, it would make sense to keep bombarding the Allied Forces while they were tending to the wounded.

"No, I think I'll keep this little game going." Yukiko says with a smirk. She felt confident that Madara could allow her to continue.

Obito takes a threatening step forward. "You're disobeying his orders, _again_." His tone became deadly.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Yukiko waved it off, continuing her assault on the Allied Forces. There was a part of her telling her to listen to Obito, but another part of her believed that Madara wouldn't mind; she was doing this so he would win the war.

"Oh, I mind." Says a new voice.

It was Madara Uchiha.

Both Obito and Yukiko still where they are. Yukiko stood up from her sitting position and bowed, followed Obito's example who was already bowed to Madara.

The Madara in front of them had been brought back with the Re-animation Jutsu, curtesy of Yukiko. Originally he was meant to be brought back by Nagato, but Nagato had failed him and had been swayed to the enemy's side. Madara was not a full power however because Yukiko had messed up the re-animation Jutsu, so now his power was coming back slowly. Without any of them knowing, Madara had freed himself from Yukiko's control, he knew the hand seals and refused to be controlled by anyone.

"But Madara-sama, we have them on the ropes!" Yukiko pleads, losing the arrogance in her tone of when she was speaking to Obito. Obito and Yukiko both stop bowing, only when Madara had waved at them to stop.

Madara glares at Yukiko momentarily, annoyance flashing in his one eye. However, he hid it quickly and walks up to Yukiko, and strokes her cheek delicately. "Remove your army." He says, in an unusually soft tone. Madara refused to attack an enemy that was weak, it posed no threat when wounded and he wanted this to be an interesting war. He hadn't fought anyone for a while and he was itching for a fight that made his blood pump.

Yukiko blushes and nods her head. "Of course, Madara-sama." She says. Doing as he had ordered, Yukiko with threw her army.

"Now, got rest, you've had a long day." Madara says, his still unusually soft.

Yukiko nods her head, beaming as she left the cave.

Only when she was gone, did Obito speak. "Why do you keep her around, Madara-sama?" He asks, being blunt.

Madara chuckles at his frank question. "She is useful for now. I haven't met anyone with the same Kekkei Genkai as her either and she is a loyal subordinate."

"She attacked Akemi Nakahara today." Obito says.

This time Madara frowns deeply. "That is unfortunate." He had given his order earlier before the war started, that Akemi wasn't to be touched. To hear that Yukiko had broken that rule made Madara annoyed.

Even though Obito had a mask on, Madara could tell that Obito wanted to say something else. "What is it?" Madara asks, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Akemi attained a new power. It was incredible, it looked like a green cloak around her and then it turned into a yellow cloak." Obito says, remembering the power he had witnessed. Obito had been watching on the side-lines the entire time. Obito knew that Yukiko wouldn't be able to resist going after Akemi, and he just wanted to see who the winner would be, which Akemi was clearly. If he hadn't of intervened, Yukiko would have been dead.

Madara froze when he heard this.

"Was the cloak around her yellow when she looked angry?" Madara demanded to know, turning to face Obito as he said this.

Obito frowns behind his mask, but nods anyway. "Yes actually. That's when her power seemed to increase." Obito had placed himself at a safe distance so no one could sense his chakra. But even from his location, he could _feel_ the power as if it was right next to him.

Madara grinned, and then he laughed. It was a mad laugh, like it was the best news that he had received and it was to him. He already knew that Akemi was special, and she had proved it in the most delicious of ways.

"Madara-sama, may I ask why you don't want anyone to attack Akemi Nakahara?" Obito asks with caution in his tone.

Madara looks to Obito for a moment, scanning and analysing him. "Yukiko is getting older. Soon she will be of no use to me. I will need someone with Yukiko's skill one day, and Akemi is exactly that." Madara admits. He knew that he could trust Obito; Obito had been a loyal servant to him for many years now so Madara didn't see the harm. He also knew that Obito wouldn't go telling Yukiko anything any time soon, after all Obito didn't even like Yukiko.

Yukiko wasn't a likeable person. She was rude, bitter and horrible to be around, whereas Akemi was the exact opposite. But now Akemi had this new power and she was even more desirable. Madara hadn't seen or heard of this power since his sister, Sayuri. However, with Akemi's power, Madara could take his plans to whole new level a lot easier.

He had known the truth about his sister, Sayuri. She hadn't been as sneaky as she thought she was. Madara knew that his sister had been reincarnated and knew that too about Yukiko and Akemi. That's why he manipulated Yukiko to join his side because Madara thought she had the potential to get to the same level of power his sister had been on. However, Madara was disappointed when he found out Yukiko couldn't reach the same level. Yukiko had already reached her potential and wouldn't get any stronger.

But Akemi could.

Akemi had more potential than Yukiko and that's what Madara wanted.

"Monitor Yukiko, I don't want her harming Akemi again, understood?" Madara orders Obito, sending him a stern look.

Obito nods his head. "Of course."

With that, Obito left, leaving Madara alone.

Now that he was alone, Madara let the large grin appear in his face. This war was about to get more interesting.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Back in Konoha, in the war meeting room sat the Kages of the Nations. Mei wasn't currently there as she was guarding the Daimyō of each Nation along with her own group of elite Ninja, who mainly consisted of the Nation's Elite ANBU. Gaara was also currently in battle, being the Commander of Division Four. In the room where Tsunade, A and Ōnoki. A's assistant – Mabui was also in the room and so was Shikaku Nara.

"The enemies have retreated." Ao announces, taking a small break for the moment. He let another sensory ninja take his place as he needed to rest for a bit.

Tsunade nods her head, feeling a little relieved. The first day of war was over for now, and now came the night where everyone could recuperate.

"We cannot lower our guard, even for a second." Ōnoki says, his sombre expression making him look older than he actually is.

A nods his head. "The enemy could attack in the night."

"Inoichi! Give me the numbers." Tsunade commands, looking over to the Yamanaka.

Inoichi takes the helmet off from his head. Through this, he could communicate with people in each Division and give them instructions given directly by the Kages. "Out of eighty thousands people we had, we have left fifty thousand." He says, there was a stoic expression on his face, which hide the pain of knowing he lost some friends that day.

Tsunade nods her head slowly, taking this in. It was terrible that they had lost thirty thousand ninja in the first day, but it was better than what Akemi had told Tsunade. Akemi had said that they lost half their ninja in one day, so that meant ten thousand ninja had been saved. This was good news to Tsunade.

"And of our enemies?" A demands, also looking to the Yamanaka.

Inoichi nods his head as a sign of respect. "Out of the hundred thousand that they have, sixty thousand have been defeated." Inoichi says, looking a little happier than before that the enemy had suffered a bigger loss.

"Looks like the war is turning in our favour." Came the remark from a sensor ninja who replaced Ao for the moment, not knowing that his voice had been a little too loud.

Ōnoki scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous."

Everyone turns to look at the Kages, who didn't seem amused by the comment the sensory ninja made.

"This is only the first day of war, if we become cocky and arrogant, it could be our downfall." A says, sending deadly looks to the sensory ninja.

Shikaku nods his head, agreeing with what was said. No one ever won a war being cocky just because things seem to be going well for now. For all anyone knew, it could change drastically the next day.

Ao, who had finished his break, went back to his place. However, he soon sensed Killer B, Itachi and Naruto heading towards the battlefield.

"Tsunade-sama!" Ao shouts out.

The Kages look to him. "What is it?" Tsunade asks in a commanding tone.

"B, Naruto and Itachi have left the island and are heading to the battlefield." Ao says, looking concerned. The whole point of this war was to protect Killer B and Naruto, and now they were heading towards the battlefield.

A's eye began to twitch. "He did what?!"

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. Of course Naruto would leave the island early. Tsunade knew that Naruto would leave the island eventually, knowing that he would want to be part of the war, but Itachi surprised her. She was sure of all things that Itachi of all people wouldn't get sucked up in Naruto's business, but apparently Tsunade was wrong.

"Where are they now?" Tsunade demands, feeling a migraine come on.

"They should be entering Konoha within the hour at the speed they're going." Ao says.

A growls lowly. "B will meet my iron claw before anything."

Tsunade stands up. "Raikage, let's go meet them." She says, giving him an expecting look for him to follow her.

A nods his head and stands up, knocking the chair to the floor. He stormed out of the room, steaming over the fact his brother was putting himself in harm's way. A had spent years trying to protect his brother, and he was going to make sure B stayed away from the battlefield until he said B could be on there.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It hadn't taken Itachi long to catch up with Killer B and Naruto, especially when he used his full speed to catch up with the two Jinchuuriki. Itachi knew that they could look after themselves; they were both quite powerful. But Naruto had put a target on himself by being in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Itachi could see Naruto before anything, which is what unnerved Itachi slightly.

"Itachi! You're back." Naruto says when he sees the older Uchiha. He was happy to see that Itachi didn't look injured.

Itachi nods and reaches into his pouch, he threw it to Killer B. "A little present." Itachi says, not looking at him.

B grinned wildly before opening the scroll. Inside it was Samehada, who reacted quite happily to B when he held the sword. The grin on B's face only grew and he put the sword on his back, happy with the present that he got.

Itachi sighs quietly. Now that the sword was dealt with, he could give Akemi the scroll that had the dead Kisame in.

However, the group didn't stay running for long. As they ran through Konoha and were heading for the battlefield, Itachi noticed two figures standing a head.

It was Tsunade and A.

Itachi's eye began to twitch. Of course A and Tsunade would know they had left the island. Admitting, he had expected them to intervene sooner, like a few minutes after they had fled from the island, not hours later.

Naruto, B and Itachi stop when they were close enough to the two Kages. They all stop and stare at one another. Mainly A glaring at B, B not looking at his brother and trying to look innocent, Tsunade glaring at Naruto and Itachi looking passive as always.

Tsunade breaks the silence first. "What do you think you're doing?" She demands, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I can't sit back and let my friends die protecting me!" Naruto exclaims, shaking his head as he said this. He couldn't do it and that's why he needed to be out there.

"If you go out there too soon then their sacrifice would be a waste!" A argues, his glare now turned towards the Uzumaki.

Itachi's eye brow arches. "What do you mean by 'too soon'?"

Tsunade sighs deeply, dropping her crossed arms. "We planned to have Naruto and B join the war, but later. Now is too soon." She says, then looking annoyed at Naruto.

"So get back to the island until we give you the signal to come out!" A yells out, again glaring at his brother.

"No can do bro." B denies in a casual tone.

"What did you say?" A asks, a hiss in his tone.

Naruto looks at A and Tsunade and sees an opening. He could run past them. With his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto felt confident enough that he could make it past them. With that in mind, Naruto runs, using his speed. However, he was stopped when he felt an incoming attack that was too quick to dodge. He uses his arms to block the attack but it still sent him back a few yards. Looking up, Naruto could see A with blue chakra swirling around him, lightning crackling.

"You're not getting past me." A says, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto studies A for a moment. There was no denying that A's punch was powerful and packed a punch. Just as long as A doesn't get a direct hit on him, Naruto would be fine. Gritting his teeth, Naruto tries again, and fails once again. A had pushed the Uzumaki back further at an incredible speed.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she watches the two. She found it amazing that Naruto had this much control of his Tailed Beast and that Naruto could actually nearly match A's speed. Just like Kisame, A was also known as a Tailless Beast.

Itachi was also looking at Naruto with an impressed look, but he was able to mask his better.

Naruto looks to Tsunade. "Obaa-san, you understand, don't you? If you let me go now, I can stop this war!" He says, looking to plead with her.

Tsunade shakes her head. "Naruto, I cannot make that decision on my own. I would need to consult with the other Kages." Tsunade did want to send Naruto out, after all he would be a great help. But for now, she couldn't, but if Naruto managed to convince A, then Tsunade wouldn't be accused of anything because A would be there to back up what she said.

Naruto nods his head, understanding the position that she was in. If Tsunade was seen as a dictator, it may make the other Kages less likely to trust her. But he gives it another go, seeing if he could out speed the Raikage.

However, Naruto couldn't seem to go faster than him, A was meeting his moves toe-to-toe. Naruto and A both stop, looking at one another.

"You're fast old man." Naruto comments, a slight grin on his face.

Itachi's eye twitches. It was bad enough that Naruto would say it to Tsunade, but now to the Raikage too.

However, A didn't seem bothered. "There is no one faster than me, not since the Fourth Hokage died." A says, though he didn't want to admit it.

Naruto grins wildly, feeling proud of his old man.

"He was a noble man who I fought many times. But he was a fool. He underestimated the Nine Tails and as a result he died." A says, not knowing he was making Naruto angry with his words.

Naruto grits his teeth. "Shut up."

A stops talking, slight shock on his face.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that." Naruto growls at A; glaring at him with hatred. "And I will pass you, no matter what."

A glares at him. "I'll kill you then if I have to." He throws back his arm, aiming to punch Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes widen, along with Itachi's eyes. "Wait!" Tsunade yells out.

But there was no need. B jumped in front of Naruto and caught A's arm. B's arm had turned demonic, to shield his hand from the damage that A could cause.

"B, what are you doing?!" A yells at him.

"Killing him is the same as killing me." B says, in a calm and uncharacteristic tone.

Tsunade steps forward. "Raikage, you can't make decisions like this without consulting the others! I won't allow that!" Tsunade yells out, fully ready to fight him.

A growls lowly. He wasn't the Commander of the Allied Forces, but Tsunade was. If he was the Commander, he would do everything that he could to ensure victory, even if it meant killing his own younger brother.

"Let go." A hisses at his brother

"No, you fool!" B yells back.

"Why are you defending him?!" A yells out, feeling confused of why his own brother would fight him on this.

B frowns at his brother. "Because fool, it's the right thing to do."

A growls and pushes B back with pure force. A looks to Tsunade, "Hokage, you better help me." He exclaims out.

Tsunade frowns and thinks for a moment. It didn't take her long however as she steps forward. Only she doesn't stand next to A, but in front of Naruto and Killer B. Itachi also jumps onto the scene, standing next to Tsunade.

"You better have a good explanation for this." A growls.

"You agreed to let them out into the war later. However, because we don't know how this war is going to go, it may be best to use all of our military strength. That's why I'm giving them permission to go." Tsunade says, her voice strong and commanding.

Naruto looks to Tsunade, a grin on his face.

"There is no evidence that Naruto will succeed." A argues back.

B runs forward, with his arm bent up right.

A rolls his eyes. "Your lariat won't work on me."

B makes contact, his forearm under A's chin, but it didn't move A. A thrust his arm, aiming to hit B, but B met his punch with his own fist, putting them in a stalemate.

"Why are you doing this?" A hisses lowly to his brother.

"You've always underestimated my skills, ya fool!" B exclaims.

A grits his teeth and pushes B back again. "B, you and Naruto are Jinchuuriki. The two of you are special to your Village, and that's why I'm not risking putting you two into the war too early." A says, explaining his reason. "The Akatsuki has already taken down and sealed away seven of the nine Jinchuuriki."

"Trust in me bro! I and Naruto ain't gonna lose." B says, running towards his brother again, with his Lariat ready. "I'll give you my personal guarantee!"

A sighs, "So be it then." With that said, he unleashed more of his power. The blue chakra around his grew bigger and there was more lightening crackling furiously. A ran towards his brother, ready to test out which Lariat was stronger.

Both A and B met in the middle, each Lariat in place. There seemed to be a power struggle between the two, but it didn't last long. B managed to push his brother back, sending him flying into the dirt.

A grunts as he gets up, an unhappy look on his face.

B walks up to him. "Being a Jinchuuriki isn't the only thing that makes me powerful, we possess something even stronger. The thing you said to me all those years ago, that kept me going. Those words will keep me strong."

A thought for a moment, wondering what he had said. It didn't take long, before A's eyes widen and he looks to B. "Those words I said to you at the Waterfall of Truth, that's kept you strong?" He asks, in slight disbelief.

B grins. "So you're finally getting it, ya fool."

"Just those simple words, are going to be enough." A says in a doubtful tone.

"I don't just fight for the Village and Nation, I fight got you too bro." B says. "You're still way too overprotective, you've got to let me go. You've got to trust in my power, you know."

Tsunade steps forward. "Now do you understand? Naruto could help save the Ninja out there dying, he and B could help turn this war in our favour indefinitely."

A closes his eyes for a moment, thinking about it. His eyes snap open and he punches his brother, sending him away. A stand up and unleashes his full power, causing his hair to stand up on end.

B gulped. "Aw man, he's gone full power. I think he's trying to kill Naruto."

Naruto looks to the side, and runs.

A glares. "This ends now."

"People didn't put their faith in me, just for me to let them down!" Naruto yells back at him.

In a flash, A was in front of Naruto with his fist poised to hit Naruto. It was done at such a speed that it made B gulp in nervousness.

A's first made contact with the rock behind Naruto and A grins, thinking that he got Naruto.

However, Naruto appears behind A, completely unscathed.

A lets his power die down until it was gone completely. His mind was elsewhere, he was thinking of Minato and how Naruto had done the exact same as his father. Naruto had done something only Minato was able to do; dodge A at his full speed.

B's jaw drops in disbelief, Naruto actually dodged it!

Itachi nods his head, impressed with the Uzumaki.

"I'm not going to let anyone down. If it takes a saviour to win, then that's what I'm going to be. I'm my father's son, and he taught me to be the saviour and I'm not going to let him down." Naruto says, looking to the Raikage with determination in his eyes.

A laughs. "That was a test. I wanted to test your abilities and your conviction. You're the second person to ever dodge my fastest punch. It appears we have a saviour after all." A says with his back turned to Naruto.

"I also give Naruto and B permission to enter the war." A say, turning his head to Tsunade.

Tsunade nods her head. "Then go forth, Naruto and B and help save this war!"

With a grin, Naruto and B run off.

"What would you like me to do, Tsunade-sama?" Itachi asks.

Tsunade looks to him. "Join in." She says, a grin on her face.

Itachi smirks slightly and runs to catch up with Naruto. Itachi knew that Naruto would run to find Hinata first, she was the reason he left the island. Itachi also knew that Hinata, Akemi and Sasuke were in the same Division and he wanted to check on his brother.

Tsunade turns to A and B. "I'll make sure they make it safely." She says before running to catch up with them.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Night had fallen in the battlefield. I look around as I watch the medics work their hardest. Yukiko had retracted the Uchihas, which I believe to be Obito's order. I thought that Yukiko would continually send undead Ninjas through the night and not give us any chance to recuperate, but I was wrong and I couldn't be happier. We hadn't managed to seal away many Uchiha, they were stronger and they worked in teams, so that made it harder to seal them individually. Our Division had nearly attacked Mikoto and Fugaku, believing them to be the enemy, but Sasuke soon set that straight.

Currently, I and Sasuke were sitting by a fire. We were on the first watch while people recuperated, and if anyone where to attack, I and Sasuke could give the signal.

"Why did she let them have consciousness?" Sasuke questions quietly, looking at his parents from the corner of his eyes. Mikoto and Fugaku seemed to be discussing something serious, their stern expressions made that obvious. His parents were sat at a distance, but still in view of them.

I frown. "She's trying to get you psychologically. She's allowing people to see their loved ones, talk to them again to mess with them by taking that control away." That was the only reason I could think of. Yukiko is a control freak, which much she couldn't hide about herself. However, I couldn't let that happen to Sasuke, he had already lost his parents once. For it to happen again would be devastating for him.

Sasuke clenches his fists, an angry expression on her face. "I'll kill her." He hisses lowly, staring intently at the fire in front of us, like it was Yukiko.

"That's my job Sasuke." I answer back.

Sasuke's head whips over to face me. "Then why didn't you do it?" Sasuke questions back immediately, a slight snap in his tone.

I glare at him, not liking the way he was speaking to me. "I hesitated, I realise that. I couldn't do it before, but after what she did to Hinata, I'm not letting that go." I say, conviction in my tone.

Sasuke meets my glare with his own.

I stop glaring at him and sigh, there was no point arguing with Sasuke because he was far too stubborn. "Look, if I can't kill Yukiko again next time I see her, you can kill her instead, how about that?" I offer to him. I knew that next time I saw her, I would kill her. But just in case I couldn't, at least I know Sasuke would be there to take over.

Sasuke's glare softens. "Really?"

I nod my head. "Of course."

Sasuke sighs lowly before standing up. "I'll be back in a moment." He says, walking away and disappearing from my line of sight.

While he was gone, I made sure to observe the area around us. Everyone was on high alert at the moment ever since we had received the warning from Tsunade. White Zetsu were planting themselves into the Divisions and now no one was allowed to be alone; they had to be in either groups of twos or threes. I didn't protest when Sasuke left because I knew he needed to cool off, and I trusted him to be able to take care of himself.

I look at Sasuke's empty seat. He had been anxious and a lot had happened today for Sasuke, it was no wonder he needed a walk to cool himself off. Sasuke's seat didn't stay empty long however. I hear someone walk over and sit down, looking up I see Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san?" I say, a little confused to see her. We hadn't really spoken much; she, Fugaku and Sasuke had been spending a lot of time together, as they should.

Mikoto smiles warmly at me. "Oh just call me Mikoto, makes me feel old when you say that." She says, waving it off with a laugh.

I smile and nod my head. "Okay."

Then, Mikoto's face turn serious. "There's something I want to talk about with you." She says, her attitude doing a complete one eighty degree spin to what it was like before.

I felt slightly unnerved by this. "Have I done something wrong?" I ask, sending her a curious look. We hadn't even spoke much, what could I have done wrong in a short space of time?

"How close would you say Sasuke and you are?" Mikoto asks, a seemingly innocent expression on her face.

My brows furrow together. "I'm sorry, but why are you asking this?" I ask, feeling a little uncomfortable. That was a very personal question. She may be Sasuke's mother, but that made me even more nervous than before.

Mikoto sighs. "Akemi, I care for my boys dearly. I always tried to protect my boys, and I couldn't with Itachi. He was exposed to the Ninja life far too early, I never wanted that kind of life for him so young. That's why I'm more protective of Sasuke, so he doesn't go through the same things like Itachi."

I study Mikoto for a moment. She was genuine, I could see that in her eyes, her eyes were very expressive; an oddity in the Uchiha Clan. But what she said made sense, she couldn't shield her eldest, but she tried her hardest with Sasuke.

"Mikoto, I care for Sasuke deeply. He's very important to me…" I trail off, not knowing what more to say. I felt embarrassed saying these things and there was a fluttering feeling in my chest that I couldn't describe.

Even though I never finished what I was saying, Mikoto seemed satisfied with my answer. "You seem to really like him." She says, an evil and suggestive glint in her eyes.

It took me a moment to react. I didn't really process what she had said until it finally hit home and what she said. I felt my face burn with heat. "Shut up!" I yell at her, hiding my face away by placing my hands over my face.

Mikoto laughs happily, her laugh sounded lovely; like it was wind chimes.

It took a few moments, but I felt myself calm down; I had no reason to be embarrassed because she wasn't right, I didn't like Sasuke in the way she was suggesting. Looking up, I see Mikoto with a happy expression on her face, like this was one of the best moments over.

This made me come to a sad realisation. "You didn't get to do this with Itachi, did you?" I ask, a sombre expression on my face.

Mikoto stops laughing immediately, but she nods her head slowly. "Itachi never brought people round. He didn't have many friends with how closed off he was, and the fact the Village didn't like Uchihas at that point." She says, sighing lightly.

When I didn't ask why, Mikoto looks up. "Do you know why the Village didn't like the Uchihas?" She asks, caution in her tone.

I nod my head. "I know."

Mikoto frowns as she thinks. "Who told you? Was it Itachi?"

I shake my head. "No, I've known for a long time."

Mikoto's curious expression turns serious in a matter of seconds. "You're hiding something." Mikoto says, her eyes pointed at me.

I smirk slightly, it was a definitely a family trait. Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto didn't like be kept in the dark, and they weren't very happy if they are. "I'm not from their world Mikoto. I came from a world were Chakra and Ninjas didn't exist, where all this was fiction." I use hand gestures, referring to everything as I said this. However, I made my voice low so no one could overhear me.

Mikoto's eyes widen. "Just like Sayuri."

"You know the truth behind Sayuri Uchiha?" I ask immediately, my eyes widening in shock.

Mikoto smiles slightly. "Yes, anyone who had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan through light means knows about her. But how do you know about her?" She asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

"I met her, she really helped me to unlock a new power." I answer her.

This time, Mikoto's eyes widen. "You actually met her." She whispers lowly. To most of the Uchiha Clan, Madara was almost seen as a god. However, to certain people, Sayuri was known as a god but only to people who obtained their power through light means. Those numbers have always dwindled, as not much was actually known about Sayuri. But even fewer knew about the real truth behind Sayuri.

I nod my head slowly. "Who did you protect?" I ask. One of the conditions of obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan through light means was that you had to sacrifice yourself for someone and be willing to die for them.

Mikoto smiles softly, and she turns to look at Fugaku. "My husband."

My eyes dart over to where Fugaku was. He was talking to another member in our Division, but didn't seem too engaged in the conversation. I couldn't hide the distain on my face, I didn't like the man and I know he doesn't like me.

"What did you see in him?" I ask, trying to hide the disgusted look so not to insult Mikoto.

"I didn't at first. We were betrothed to each other since we were kids." Mikoto answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you not like him at first?" I ask feeling really curious. Mikoto wasn't a character that was explored much and very little was known about her. Hearing this though was fascinating, it gave things another perspective.

Mikoto laughs lightly. "Oh god yes, I hated him. You see, I didn't find out about the engagement until I was in my late teens, by then I had fallen in love with another person. So when I found out, I was devastated. I tried everything to break the engagement, but it never worked." Mikoto looks over to her husband with a loving look in her eyes.

"So what happened?" I ask, eager to know more.

"Fugaku saved me. Our teams were assigned a mission together, but it soon went south. Fugaku saved me and from then on, I began to respect him instead of hate him. I realised how much pressure he was under since he was going to be the next Head of the Uchiha Clan." Mikoto answers, a soft and understanding expression on her face as she stares into the fire.

I stay silent, letting her reminisce.

The silence doesn't last long. "Akemi, can I ask you for a favour?" Mikoto says, a serious expression on her face.

"Of course." I say back.

"Look after my boys." Mikoto asks, a sombre expression on her face.

I look at her with a blank expression so not to reveal anything. Mikoto knew that she wouldn't be around for long, it's not like she could stay here. She was dead and didn't belong in this world, but she just wanted to make sure her children were looked after.

I take Mikoto's hand in mine. "Mikoto, I promise you that I will make sure they stay safe." I say, looking directly into her eyes as I said this. It was a promise that I intended to keep no matter what. Besides, it didn't really change anything. Sasuke had always been a priority to me along with keeping him safe; just like making sure Sasuke didn't leave the Village three years ago or join Orochimaru. Keeping Itachi safe would be easy too, he didn't have the same tendency as his brother to make stupid decisions.

Mikoto sighs, in what seems to be relief. "Thank you." She says, squeezing my hand before letting it go. She stood up and went to join her husband, leaving me alone.

I look into the distance again, surveying the area. Everything seemed silent and peaceful for the moment, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. There was still the risk of the White Zetsu managing to get past the enemy line disguised as one of us. I just wish that we had another way of identifying them other than using Naruto, it would make things so much easier.

Just then, I hear footsteps coming towards me. Looking up, I see Sasuke walking back over to me and taking a seat.

"Cooled down now Sasuke?" I ask in a pleasant tone.

Sasuke said nothing, just stared at the fire.

My brows furrow together. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" I ask him, feeling concerned. Usually Sasuke would give me a response, but this time he didn't.

"It's nothing." Sasuke snaps back, glaring into the fire now.

My eyes narrow as I look at Sasuke. He looked to be physically fine and I couldn't see any wounds or cuts. However, there was a nagging feeling in my gut. Something wasn't right about Sasuke, but I couldn't identify what.

I turn my head away and began scanning the area again.

Just then, I saw something shinny flash in the corner of my eyes. I turn my head to see Sasuke standing with a kunai in hand, poised to strike me. I jump up, sending a punch to Sasuke's arm, knocking the kunai from his hand. Twisting my body, I kicked upwards and kicked Sasuke in the chest with chakra infused into my leg, sending Sasuke flying back and smashing into the ground with force.

Mikoto and Fugaku's head snap up when they hear the noise. "Akemi, what are you doing?!" Mikoto yells when she sees Sasuke on the floor and struggling to get up.

I walk towards them. "That isn't Sasuke, he just tried to attack me."

Fugaku scoffs, crossing his arms

Getting to 'Sasuke', I glare at him. I pick up the 'Sasuke' up by his top and hold him up in the air, pumping chakra into my arms. "Who are you?" I demand, my tone turning deadly.

'Sasuke' grins, but he doesn't answer.

"Akemi!"

I don't turn around because I know that voice. It was the real Sasuke running towards us. Sasuke stops when he sees the imposter that I'm holding up.

"Sasuke, you're okay." Mikoto says, a sigh of relief in her voice.

Fugaku looks to the imposter in my hands. "Then who's this?" He asks.

"White Zetsu." I hiss, glaring at him.

'Sasuke' grins at me, completely breaking his disguise. He drops his transformation, revealing the White Zetsu, grinning at me wildly still. Once it was revealed who it was, I place the White Zetsu on the ground, quickly snapping his neck, letting the now dead body fall to the floor.

I look to the Uchiha family. "We need to check the medic tent now." I order, my tone leaving no room for argument.

Mikoto and Sasuke seem to agree with me and begin following me to the medic tent, however it was Fugaku who decided to be stubborn. "You're not the Commander, why should we listen to you?" He demands, glaring at me.

I stop where I was, with my back turned to him. Sasuke and Mikoto had also stopped, Mikoto looked exasperated while Sasuke looked annoyed. I felt annoyed – bordering on angry. At the moment we didn't have a Commander, Kitsuchi had left to go help the First Division with all the casualties that they had. But before he left, Kitsuchi hadn't appointed anyone as his second in command, but he did leave us instructions. If we saw any enemies: attack and destroy.

I whirl around with my fist clenched. "We have a situation at the moment. There is a possibility that there may be more White Zetsu in the camp. It would be logical to think that they'd go to the medical centre so they can pick off the vulnerable ninja due to their injuries and cut down our numbers." I explain to the Uchiha, trying to keep myself calm. But Fugaku was irritating me as each moment passed. He was wasting valuable time.

"Otou-san, Akemi's right. It would be the logical thing to do." Sasuke says, defending me against his father.

Fugaku spares a glance at his son for a moment and then back to me. "You may have won my family over, but you haven't convinced me." He says, hissing his words out.

"I don't want to 'win' you over, I don't like you." I say bluntly before turning around and walking to the medical centre. I hear footsteps behind me, Sasuke was right beside me and Mikoto wasn't far behind her son. It was Fugaku who was dragging his feet.

As we were walking, I quickly made a clone to inform the rest of our Division that White Zetsu may be in the camp and to be on high alert of any suspicious behaviour. We quickly made it to the medical tent in our Division and it was a mess. The medics there were running around like headless chickens trying to help and heal everyone. It was obvious that they were understaffed and badly. What also didn't help was the amount of people injured, there were a lot, at least five tents worth of people. That was because of the Uchiha's, as soon as they joined the battle, it became noticeable that some ninja couldn't match the strength of an Uchiha.

A medic walks by, her name was Lila. I had seen her working in the hospital many times. Lila is a short girl, and looks a lot younger than she actually is, which twenty-three years old. She has long dark hair and green eyes. "Can I help you, Akemi-chan?" Lila asks, a pleasant smile on her face, even if she looked tired and exhausted.

"There is a possibility that White Zetsu may have already sneaked it." I inform her.

Lila's eyes widen, her eyes immediately darting towards anyone in the room. "Oh dear, what are we going to do?" Lila asks. Lila looked a little cared, she wasn't a fighter but a healer. She hated fighting unless she had to, and she tried to avoid it as much as possible.

Sasuke leans down. "Maybe you can use your Shīringu to spot them." He whispers lowly into my ear so no one could overhead.

I turn my head to Sasuke, realising how close his face was to mine. My eyes widen and I blush darkly in embarrassment. I could practically feel Mikoto's smug expression on her face, feeling her gaze on me.

Clearing my throat, I answer Sasuke. "I don't know if it'll work." I whisper lowly.

"Give it a go." Sasuke whispers back, a teasing grin on his face.

Sighing, I activate my Shīringu, doubtful that it would work. I look around the room, my eyes now purple and I check everyone's chakras. I had a very clear understanding of the White Zetsu chakra, they gave off a weird chakra signature; it was like it was half there. However, the reason for this is because Black Zetsu was missing, without Black Zetsu, the White Zetsu only had half it its chakra potential.

My eyes lock onto a medic ninja in the far corner of the room. That was where Hinata was resting, getting the poison out of her system and suffering from a very high fever.

"Him." I point out.

Without hesitation, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at the person I pointed out. The kunai hit the person right in the back. When nothing happened, I felt worried that I was wrong and Sasuke had just attacked an innocent person. However, the disguise dropped and in the medic's place stood a White Zetsu. Sasuke threw another kunai, this time slicing the White Zetsu's neck open.

I immediately run over to Hinata, checking to make sure the White Zetsu didn't do any damage to Hinata.

But Hinata was fine, making me sigh in relief.

"Akemi, are there anymore?" Sasuke asks, also scanning the room.

All the medics had stopped, watching to see if I pointed out anymore White Zetsu. There was shock in the air, no one had noticed that one of their own had been the enemy all along who could have potentially harmed one of their patients.

I was about to shake my head, when I spotted someone fleeing the medical tent in a hurry, another White Zetsu in disguise.

"After him!" I yelled out, pointing to where the White Zetsu had escaped.

I ran, with Sasuke right beside me.

We burst out of the tent, ready to attack the White Zetsu. Only to be greeted to the sight of Naruto in his Tailed Beast Chakra mode along with Itachi and Tsunade. Naruto had grabbed the White Zetsu – who had dropped his disguise – by the throat and had snapped his neck, letting it drop limply to the floor.

My eyes lit up when I see him. "Naruto-kun!" I run over to him, hugging him. It had been a while since I had last seen him.

Naruto grins, hugging me back. He dropped his Tailed Beast Mode and was back to his normal self. Sasuke walks up behind me and nods at Naruto, "What took you so long?" Sasuke smirks, he knew full well that Naruto would never stay away from the action for long.

"Had to deal with some stubborn people." Naruto grins back. Naruto held his fist out, and Sasuke followed suite, both bumping fists with me still hugging Naruto.

I let go of Naruto. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" I ask him with a curious look.

Naruto's face turns sombre. "Something happened to Hinata-chan, I had to make sure she was okay."

I would have squealed at the cuteness, Naruto was concerned about Hinata. But the situation didn't call for it. "Yes, she took a blow that was meant for me by Yukiko. It was a poisoned blade, but she's recovering now." I explain to him.

Sasuke walks over to his brother. "Itachi, there's something I have to say." Sasuke had to warn him about their parents.

Itachi looks to his brother. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke opens his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when someone walked out from the tent. "Sasuke-kun, is everything alright-" Mikoto stops speaking the minute her eyes land on Itachi, her eyes wide in shock.

Itachi's eyes widen, and his jaw drops slightly, but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Okaa-san…" Itachi whispers, staring at his mother in shock. The last he had seen of her, he had been killing her and his father.

Without another thought, Mikoto rushed over and hugged Itachi tightly. Itachi took a few moments to emerge from his shocked state, but when he did, he hugged his mother back fiercely.

Tsunade looks at the situation with her eyebrows raised. "What happened here?" She asks, looking to me.

"Yukiko raised the entire Uchiha Clan." I answer, a grave expression on my face.

Itachi's head snaps over to me, letting go of his mother. "She what?!" Itachi's tone became dangerous, his Sharingan activated and spinning darkly.

"That doesn't explain what happened." Tsunade says, looking to Mikoto.

"Yukiko gave them back their consciousness. I and Sasuke took the chance to let them decide if they wanted to become part of her brainless army, or be free from Yukiko's control. I then showed them the hand seals to free them from her control." I explain the story in more detail.

Itachi looks to me. "Who else is back?" He had picked up that I used the pronouns like 'they' and 'their'.

That was the moment Fugaku decided he was going to be known to his family. Fugaku stepped out from the tent about to speak, but he stopped when he saw his oldest son. "Itachi…" Fugaku whispers lowly.

Itachi looks to his father, the shocked expression never leaving his face. "Otou-san…" Itachi whispers back.

Fugaku walks up to Itachi and hugs him. But Itachi doesn't respond, his arms stayed by his side and didn't move.

I look to Sasuke, who was staring at the floor with an unreadable expression on his face. Fugaku hadn't hugged Sasuke when he first saw him. Mikoto had hugged both her sons, while Fugaku only hugged one. Looks like the anime did get that right, Fugaku definitely favoured Itachi over Sasuke.

I reach out and take Sasuke's hand in mine. At first, Sasuke didn't respond, but he soon did and held my hand tightly.

"A lot has happened on your side then, huh?" Naruto says with a grin on his face.

Sasuke looks up, the blank expression on his face. But he soon smirks, "Yeah, I've not been lazy like you."

I smile at the two of them. Naruto had seen the expression on Sasuke's face and wanted to distract him. It was times like this that you realised how close Naruto and Sasuke were, they were like brothers.

"Akemi, I'd like to speak to you." Tsunade whispers to me.

I nod my head, letting go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looks to me, and I pointed to Tsunade. He seemed to understand that I needed to speak with Tsunade and let's go of my hand without question.

Tsunade and I walk away from the family reunion for the moment. It seemed that Mikoto was talking to Naruto quite animatedly with Sasuke joining in every now again, mainly to insult Naruto which made Mikoto laugh. Fugaku seemed to be trying to talk with Itachi, but Itachi seemed to be trying to talk with his mother.

Once a safe enough distance, Tsunade and I stop walking. "Akemi, I know what you're planning to do." Tsunade says, getting straight to the point.

My eyes widen. She knew, Tsunade knew that I was going to use the Re-animation Jutsu, but I had made sure to keep that a secret. How had she figured it out?

"Tsunade-" I begin, trying to defend myself in any way possible.

Tsunade cut me off. "I give you permission."

I stop where I was, my mouth slightly ajar. "Huh?"

"The Raikage and I believe that it's time we played our strongest arsenals, which is why Naruto and Killer B are here. I had an idea of what you were planning when you came to my office and proposed that we use Sasori." Tsunade explains, a smile on her face. She wasn't angry or annoyed.

I grin. "You really mean it?" I ask, excitement in my tone.

Tsunade nods her head. "Yes, but with one condition,"

I nod my head vigorously. "Yes anything."

"Don't let anyone know that you cast the Jutsu. You may tell your circle of friends, but that's it." Tsunade instruct, a severity to her tone. She knew full well that I'd tell my family everything anyway.

I stop grinning and nod my head in agreement. "Deal." What Tsunade had asked for was a smart condition. If people found out I could perform the Re-animation Jutsu, I would become famous for that, just like Orochimaru was. I didn't want that. People would target me and want me for that power.

No one could know.

"Now get to work." Tsunade says, leaving the Division Two camp.

I turn back around and walk over to everyone.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed both my stories! Can you believe it, The Retelling of Naruto has reached over 70,000 views! I can't believe it!**

 **Now, can anyone guess what Madara has instore for Akemi?**

 **This challenge may be harder than the challenge of guessing who the spy was, but tell me your suspicions anyway!**

 **Also, is there anyone you'd like to appear that has died? Message me or review and tell me who you'd like me to bring back. Either that, or pick from this list:**

 **Kushina**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Asuma**

 **Shisui**

 **I also have some surprises instore in who I'm bringing back. Just to warn you, there will be a lot of people coming back. This chance however only lasts until I post the next chapter (I realise I should have done this earlier but oh well) so get your votes in quickly!**


	24. Second Day Of War

Second Day of War

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Here are the results of who you've chosen to come back.**

 **Kushina: 14**

 **Rin: 2**

 **Shisui: 10**

 **Minato: 6**

 **Asuma: 8**

 **Kimimaro: 7**

 **Dan: 1**

 **The Akatsuki: 1**

 **Sakumo: 2**

 **Karin: 1**

 **Zabuza: 1**

 **Sayuri: 3**

 **Other Hokage's: 3**

 **Izumi: 1**

 **Mizuki: 1**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I walk back to the group and see Naruto send out hundreds of Shadow Clones, all in his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. When I saw him do this, I sighed in relief. With Naruto Clones out there, they'd be able to detect any White Zetsu that had slipped past us and stop them from before they could harm anymore people, like the Medic Ninjas or the Logistics Team, who are arguably the most important people in this war.

Naruto turns to me. "Where's Hinata?" He asks, looking directly to me.

I point to the tent in front of us. "She's in there, in the back left hand corner. She's asleep at the moment so don't wake her." I warn him. Hinata needed sleep to get rid of that poison in her system, it was powerful and deadly if not treated properly. Even though the poison was made specifically for me, it would still harm others if it's in their bloodstream for too long.

Naruto nods his head and walks into the tent.

Sasuke was the first person to notice that I came back. "What did she need?" He asks, looking to me with a curious expression.

I grin and open my mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

"Sasuke! The conversation between the Hokage and her is none of your business." Fugaku scolds harshly, his voice stern.

Sasuke stops grinning and frowns, he looks at the floor again.

Fury welled up inside. "Don't you dare speak to Sasuke like that." I hiss at Fugaku, I was not going to let that slide past. No one, and I mean no one speaks to the people I care about like garbage.

It was at this point that Naruto came back out of the tent, looking happy to have seen Hinata alive. When he walks out however, he could feel the awkward atmosphere, he looks to Fugaku and sees an angry expression on his face. Saying nothing, Naruto quietly walks over to Sasuke, feeling a little awkward to have come back at that moment.

"What did I miss?" Naruto whispers over to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs, unable to explain it.

Fugaku's glare lands on me. "And who are you to speak to me like that?" He demands in a threatening tone, his fists clenching at his side.

Itachi sighs in exasperation and shakes his head, he and Mikoto seemed to share the same expression, not pleased with Fugaku at the moment. Fugaku had always had a temper on him, but he was usually very good at keeping it under check.

"I'm someone who happens to care about Sasuke, what about you?!" I snap at Fugaku, my voice raising a few octave as I shouted this.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look and see that it's Sasuke. He shakes his head at me, "He's not worth it." Sasuke whispers to me.

Still feeling angry, I calm myself down. Sasuke didn't want me to hurt his father, because he knew full well that I'd knock Fugaku across the battlefield regardless.

"Fugaku, that's enough." Mikoto scolds, her voice harsher than usual.

Grumbling, Fugaku says nothing more and crosses his arms over his chest, like a petulant child.

"Now, what did Obaa-san say?" Naruto asks, pretending as though nothing had happened.

Fugaku's eye twitches at the informality, but he was ignored.

I smile at Naruto, thankful for that distraction. "She gave me permission to make my own undead army." I say, an excited grin on my face. I had been waiting for this opportunity for a while now, it's what I had been preparing for the past few weeks.

Mikoto looks to me. "She would really give you permission? Isn't the Re-animation Jutsu forbidden?" Mikoto asks, looking at me with concern on her face.

"Tsunade has decided to use all military strength, I'm just aiding her with that." I say with a grin on my face.

Itachi looks around. "We'd best go to a more secretive location for you to perform this Jutsu." Itachi was eyeing everyone to make sure no one may have accidentally overheard our conversation.

I nod my head agreeing with him. If I performed this Jutsu out in the open, I would be in serious risk of someone spying on us and I wouldn't be meeting Tsunade's condition.

"The forest up a head should be alright." Sasuke says, pointing to the heavily wooded forest.

With the location set, we all set off into the forest. We walked for a while, making sure we were far enough from the Second Division as we didn't want any wanderers finding us. Naruto and Mikoto continued to chat, each seeming to try distract Sasuke from noticing that Fugaku was trying to get Itachi to speak to him. Itachi, however seemed to be ignoring him and more focused on the task at hand.

We find a clearing on the woods that was heavily covered in trees. It was the perfect location to perform this Jutsu in secret.

"Itachi, Sasuke, can you two make sure no one is nearby?" I ask the two Uchiha. I trusted those two to make sure no one was spying and could see that I was the one who used the Re-animation Jutsu.

Both Itachi and Sasuke nod and began scanning the area.

Fugaku seemed like he wanted to protest, but Mikoto places a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head at him. There was still a stern look on her face, giving him a warning not to say anything. Fugaku seemed to heed that warning.

Sasuke and Itachi give me the all clear, indicating that no one was spying on us.

"Akemi-chan, who are you bringing back first?" Naruto asks, a curious expression on his face.

I open my mouth, about to answer him, but I stop. I was about to tell Naruto that I was bringing back the past four Hokage, but one of them was Minato, Naruto's father. How would Naruto feel about me resurrecting his father?

"Naruto-kun, I want to bring back the past Hokage." I answer him, feeling nervous about his reaction.

Itachi nods his head, agreeing with me. "That would be best." He could see the logic, bringing back our strongest Ninja in history would give us an advantage.

I look to Naruto, gauging his reaction.

However, Naruto seemed calm about it.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind me bringing back your dad?" I ask him, a worried expression on my face.

Naruto seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Akemi-chan, I want you to bring them back." Naruto says, sending me a soft smile.

Now, with Naruto's permission, I got on with the summoning.

Setting up the summoning for the Hokage's wasn't easy. I had to follow the scroll to summoning the Shinigami precisely. Tsunade and Jiraiya had told me that Hiruzen had used the Shinigami seal on Orochimaru to take his arms, as revenge for taunting him about his dead child. The Shinigami seal had also been used on the First and Second Hokage, and the Fourth Hokage was already in the Shinigami's stomach. Without summoning them in this precise way, I wouldn't have access to them.

"And how do you plan to do this exactly?" Fugaku asks, a sneer in his face.

"Shut up; your voice annoys me." I say back, not even looking at Fugaku as I concentrated on the task at hand.

Naruto sniggers, watching Fugaku's face contorts into rage. Naruto nudges Sasuke next to him and leans over. "Akemi-chan really doesn't like your dad, does she?" He whispers lowly so no one could overhear him.

Sasuke nods his head, a small grin on his face. "She really doesn't." He couldn't stand up to his father, even after all these years. There was still a part of Sasuke that wanted his father to be proud of him. But there was another part of him that was angry because of how much Fugaku had ignored him as a child.

Mikoto peaks over my shoulder. "Would you like any help dear?" Mikoto asks me, her curious eyes scanning what I had already done with fascination.

I turn my head and smile at her. "No, it's fine. I've got this covered." I say, now standing up. All the preparation was done for the moment. Now it was time to move onto faze two. Now that I was standing, I brought out a scroll and summoned five White Zetsu from the scroll. They were all unconscious but alive because that's how I needed then. For this Jutsu to work, I needed living sacrifices.

Looking to the guys, I ask. "Guys, can you lay these four White Zetsu over there." I needed them to be in a specific place otherwise this Jutsu wouldn't work and would be a waste of time.

Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto nodded and got to work. Naruto summoned a clone so he could bring the fourth body over where I wanted them. It took them a few minutes before they were finished, and once they were done, they stepped back behind me where it was safe. I could feel Fugaku glaring at me, he didn't like the fact I was ordering his son's about and they weren't protesting, but actually listening to me.

I placed the last White Zetsu up front and placed the Shinigami mask on him. Without this mask, it wouldn't have worked. I'm just glad I got to this mask before Yukiko did. If Yukiko had got this mask before me, she would have been able to bring back all four Hokage.

Taking a deep breathe, I grab the White Zetsu arm's and began making the hand seals, using his hands. Once done, the Shinigami appears behind me and the White Zetsu. Activating my Shīringu, I look up and see the Shinigami, without my Shīringu though, I wouldn't have been able to see it. Usually, only the summoner and person who is about to devoured by the Shinigami can see it. But seeing the Shinigami was terrifying. Only when the Shinigami went to stab himself in the stomach did I move away, and just in time too. As the Shinigami's stomach was cut open, so was the White Zetsu, who cried out in pain. In a flash, four souls appear from the Shinigami's stomach and they flew over to the four bodies were waiting for them. The souls entered the bodies through the chest and that's when the White Zetsu began to struggle as their form was taken over and turned into someone else. It took a few minutes for the White Zetsu to stop screaming, and it didn't take long for the transformation to finish.

In front of us stood four bodies, each one belonging to the Hokage.

The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Hashirama was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He has waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He is wearing the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals.

The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Tobirama is a fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. He has three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He is wearing blue armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit.

The third body was none other than the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He looked the same as the last time I saw him. He looks old and wrinkly, with dark liver spots on his face. He is wearing a light combat attire, consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm.

The last body, belonged to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He has bright, blue eyes and spiky blond hair. Minato also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is wearing a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. On top of the Konoha uniform he is wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire.

All of them looked exactly like they did in the anime, only that the whites of their eyes were black.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Fugaku staring at Minato. If my memory served me right, Fugaku didn't like Minato and there was a rivalry between the two.

"Why aren't they moving?" Naruto asks, looking at his father intently.

I take out four kunai from my pouch, each one had a tag on them. "Once I insert these in the back of their necks, they should have their consciousness back." I say, walking around the Hokage and insert the kunai in. Once they were implanted, I walk back around and wait. It didn't take long though, within seconds, the whites of their eyes turned from black to grey.

Minato was the first to come back to consciousness since I placed his kunai in first. He groans, his hand coming up to rub his head. "Where am-" He begins, but stops when he sees Naruto and his eyes widen, recognition shinning in his eyes. It wasn't hard to tell that Naruto was Minato's child, they looked exactly alike; the only difference was that Naruto had shorter hair.

Without saying another word, Naruto and Minato walk forward, meeting in the middle. Once they were close enough, they hugged each other fiercely. Naruto's shoulders began to shake, indicating that he was crying. Minato also seemed to be holding back tears, seeing his on after all these years.

Soon, the rest of the Hokage followed suite. Hashirama looks around the room, surveying for any danger, and then his eyes land on me. His eyes widen as he stares, "Sayuri." He mumbles lowly, staring at me intently.

I almost took a step back in shock, but I stopped myself. I knew that Nora said I looked like Sayuri, but I didn't think I'd actually be mistaken for her.

As soon as his brother said Sayuri's name, Tobirama was glaring at me with hatred in his eyes. It made me nervous, wondering what I had done wrong. But I realised it wasn't me he was glaring at, he thought I was Sayuri, and I remember Sayuri telling me that Tobirama didn't like her. Knowing this, his glare didn't shock me or make me nervous.

What made me nervous was the fact Sasuke was glaring at Tobirama, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Hiruzen is the one to break the tension by chuckling. "I'm afraid Hashirama that she is Akemi Nakahara, not Sayuri." He says, looking at his old friend. He knew that Sayuri was Harshimaru's first and only true love.

Tobirama speaks up. "What are we doing here?" He demands, looking at all of us with a glare. His glare landed on the Uchiha in the room, having a deep seated hatred for them.

Minato stops hugging his son, also wanting to know why he was brought back.

"Another war is happening." Itachi says, his voice calm.

All the Hokage looked to one another. "And this concerns us because?" Tobirama asks, still not letting up his glare on this Uchiha in the room.

"Because Madara is our enemy." I say, bringing the attention to me.

"Impossible." Hashirama says, disbelief in his eyes.

Minato, however keeps his facial expressions neutral. His thoughts went back to the night Naruto was born, and also the day he and his wife had died. His thoughts went back to the masked man that forced the Nine Tails to go on a rampage.

Sasuke steps forward. "Actually it isn't impossible as it seems. The Uchiha have an ability called Izanagi, it can alter events in time by casting a very powerful Genjutsu. Madara used it in the battle between you and him and had it ready to activate for later." He explains to Hashirama, keeping his expression cool and composed.

"Sasuke." Fugaku growls under his breathe. It was bad enough that Sasuke was sharing Uchiha secrets, but he was sharing them to the Senju Clan of all people.

Sasuke makes a point of ignoring his father.

Hashirama takes a moment to react. When he does, he curses loudly.

"So what is Madara after?" Hiruzen asks, looking curious. He was the most open minded, other than Minato, who looks more convinced after Sasuke's explanation. Tobirama, however seemed to still be in denial.

"He's after the Jinchuuriki inside of Naruto and Killer B, with them he can revive the Ten Tails." I say, looking at each Hokage individually. The Ten Tails was a tale from legends, no one truly knew if it existed, but it did unfortunately.

The room went silent, and it became tense suddenly.

Minato breaks the tension however. "Well, then we're just going to have to stop him." He says, conviction in his tone. There was no way anyone was harming his son. Minato knew that when the Tailed Beast was extracted from its vessel, the vessel would die, and he didn't want that for his son. If there was any way that he could prevent it, then he would do it.

I take a step forward. "Hiruzen, there's something you need to know." I say, feeling unsure of how to say this.

Hiruzen sends me a kind look. "What is it?"

"Yukiko betrayed Konoha, she's been on Madara's side for years." I say, biting my lip at the end. I knew how much Hiruzen really loved Yukiko, so I didn't know how he would take this news.

Hiruzen frowns deeply. "That is unfortunate." He was hurt, deeply hurt. He cared for Yukiko deeply, he never would have suspected she would have betrayed the Village.

"So, will you help us?" I ask them.

Tobirama sends me a suspicious look. "You're asking us?" He says, confusion in his tone.

I nod my head. "If you don't want to join the war, then that's your choice." I wasn't like Yukiko, I wasn't going to control their every move. It seemed barbaric to do that, no matter how useful it would be if they joined the war. All the people that are Re-animated mean something to others, I know I'd hate to see a loved one being controlled.

Hashirama sighs deeply. "I'll help, Madara is my enemy so I'll deal with him." Madara had been his very close friend growing up and the co-founder of Konoha. It was because of Madara that he ended up meeting Sayuri, and that was something he'd never regret.

"Of course I'll help." Minato says, looking to his son with a proud look on his face.

Naruto grins widely. "Alright Otou-san!"

Hiruzen and Tobirama both nod their heads. Though Tobirama was more reluctant than anyone else to.

With that agreed, each Hokage set out. Each one was going to help a Division until Madara made his appearance, which I had a feeling would be soon. Hashirama was going to help out Division One, Tobirama with Division Three, Hiruzen helping out with Division Four and Minato would help out with Division Two. However, Minato stayed back while the other Hokage left to fight in the war, he was spending time with his son.

Mikoto walks up to Minato. "It's so great to see you again!" She says, pulling him into a hug.

Minato laughs freely, hugging Mikoto back. He had been friends with Mikoto before he died, mainly because his wife, Kushina was very fond of the Uchiha. Kushina had labelled Mikoto has the only friendly Uchiha.

While they were distracted, Naruto walks up to me. "Akemi-chan, can I ask you a favour?" Naruto asks with an unsure expression on his face.

"Anything Naruto-kun." I say, smiling at him.

Naruto takes in a deep breathe. "Can you… bring back my Okaa-san too?" He asks, still looking really nervous.

My mouth opens a jar, he wanted me to bring back Kushina? Watching Naruto, I see him looking longingly at Sasuke and his family, specifically Mikoto. This made me close my mouth and I felt a pang of sympathy for him. Naruto only wanted his mother. Sure he had seen her when he nearly unleashed Kurama, but having his mother here in the flesh would be different.

I nod my head, smiling at him to reassure him. "Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes lit up immediately

Making the necessary hand seals, I summon Kushina's coffin. At the arrival of the coffin, I had everyone's attention. Grabbing another scroll, I brought out another White Zetsu as the sacrifice to bring back Kushina. Briefly opening the coffin, I throw the unconscious White Zetsu in and close it. I make the hand seals and hear the scream of the White Zetsu until it went quiet. When the transformation was complete, I banished the coffin, leaving Kushina in its place.

Seeing his wife, Minato's eyes widen.

I look to Naruto and hand him the kunai with the tag on it. "Want to do the honours?" I ask him, holding the kunai out.

Naruto grins and takes the kunai, jogging over to his mother. Excitement clear as day in his eyes, he couldn't wait to talk to his mother.

"Remember, place it in the back of the neck." I remind hm.

Minato walks over to me. "Why are you bringing back Kushina?" He asks, a curious expression on his face.

I fight off a grin. Minato was checking if I had any ill-intentions for his wife by bringing her back. I couldn't help but find it sweet. I look back to Naruto, a smile spreading on my face. "Because Naruto-kun asked me to." I say simply.

Minato watches his son too. He could also see his son's excitement and it reminded him so much of Kushina.

Naruto places the kunai in the back of his mother's neck, and soon the whites of her eyes were no longer a black colour, but now a grey colour.

Kushina blinks a few times and looks around, until her eyes land on Naruto. Her eyes widen and tears form in her eyes. "Oh, Naruto, my baby boy." She whispers, hugging her room fiercely. Naruto hugs her back immediately, not wanting to let go.

I look up and see Minato watching the scene, a soft and loving expression on his face, but he didn't make a move to join in.

I nudge Minato, "Go join your family." I say, grinning widely.

This brings Minato out of his shocked stupor, he grins at me before joining his family. He walks over to them and hugs both Naruto and Kushina. Kushina looks up and sees her husband, and her eye lit up just like Naruto's had moments before.

Sasuke walks to me. "They look happy." He says, a gentle look in his eyes. He and Naruto both knew the pain of growing up without their parents, and now to have them back was the best feeling in the world. Even if it was only temporary.

"They deserve this." I say, a soft smile on my own face.

Kushina looks up and also sees her best friend. "Mikoto!" Kushina yells in excitement. Nearly everyone was here that she cared about was here.

Mikoto grins and runs over to her best friend, both hugging each other, forgetting that Naruto was stuck in-between the two and was currently being crushed.

Naruto's face began turning blue due to the lack of oxygen. That's when Minato pulled Naruto out of the two woman's embrace, laughing nervously that his wife nearly killed their son within minutes of meeting each other.

I held a hand over my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing.

Kushina looks around, noticing that one person she cared about wasn't there. "Where's, Yukiko-chan?" She asks, looking around.

The air became tense immediately.

No one knew how to answer Kushina.

Even Minato looked stuck on how to tell his wife.

I remembered Hiruzen telling me that Kushina and Yukiko were close, but at the time that didn't seem too important. I didn't imagine that Kushina would be back, or that Yukiko would have betrayed us and it was only now I was realising the severity of the situation.

"Okaa-san… Yukiko betrayed Konoha." Naruto answers, a frown on his face.

Kushina frowns, losing the twinkle in her eyes. "What?"

"It's true, she's been on Madara Uchiha's side for years." I say, speaking up.

Kushina's eyes land on me. "Who are you, Dattebayo?" Her tone wasn't stern or scary, but rather curious.

"I was Yukiko's student." I answer in a solemn voice. Being the student of a traitor wasn't the best thing to be. When the news come out originally, I was scrutinised by others rather harshly, they were all wondering if I had known about it or I would follow in her footsteps. The worst of them being the Elders.

Kushina looks confused.

Minato steps next to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Dear, there's been another war, Yukiko is on the opposite side. She plans with Madara to steal the Nine Tails from our son." He explains to her in the softest voice I've heard.

Kushina's eyes widen and she looks to her son. Then anger clouds her eyes, "Not on my watch, Dattebayo! She's not touching my son!" She shouts, her hair lifting from the floor, making it look like Kurama's tails.

Looking to Naruto, I could see he was near tears. He had been told how much his parents cared for him, but seeing it in person was another experience altogether. He felt loved and protected, something he didn't feel as a child.

Reaching over, I take Naruto's hand in mine.

Immediately, Kushina's eyes look over to me and Naruto and me holding hands. Her eyes lit up and a devious grin appears on her face. Kushina nudges Minato and points over, who also has a devious grin on his face. Kushina sends Minato over to talk with Naruto and Sasuke.

Kushina walks up to me, a grin on her face.

Seeing Kushina standing next to me, I stare at her with a curious expression.

"So, you and Naruto seem close." Kushina says in an airy tone, but with a calculating look in her eyes.

I blink slowly for a moment before laughing. "It's not what you think, Naruto-kun is like my brother." I say in-between laughing. It was bad enough that I had Mikoto on my case, but now I've got Kushina on my case too.

Kushina frowns and then pouts, like a child who just got their toy take from them.

"However, there is a girl that is very interesting in Naruto-kun." I say, my own devious smile appearing on my face.

Kushina's eyes lit up instantly. "Who?! Tell me Dattebayo!" She grabs my shoulders with a strong grip, shaking me lightly.

While I was laughing, Kushina stop shaking me so I could answer her. I lean in and whisper in her ear. "Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuuga heiress." I whispered this in case Naruto was listening in. If Hinata ever learned that I blurted out her crush to her crush's face, she'd kill me. Hinata was scary when angered.

Her eyes widen, surprise evident on her face. She had never met a Hyuuga who didn't seem to have the personality of a robot, but maybe this Hyuuga was different. Kushina places a hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing. "Does he like her?" Kushina asks, excitement in her tone.

"He does, but he's a bit dense. Trying to get them together has been tedious." I answer with a sigh in my tone but there was still a grin on my face. I'd been giving hints to Hinata for years, pushing her towards Naruto and also feeding Naruto things too, which he was slow to pick up on in the beginning.

Kushina's eyes twinkle, she looks up. "Minato, I like her!" She yells out to her husband, also pointing at me.

I blush lightly when I feel everyone in the area look at me.

Minato laughs loudly, while Kushina looks proud of herself.

Besides me, Naruto was another one that was embarrassed. "Okaa-san!" Naruto whines like child.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Just as the sun was rising for the second day of war, Yukiko had summoned her Re-animated army and began her assault on the Allied Forces once again. There was a grin on Yukiko's face. Today was the day that Yukiko would finally deal with Akemi once and for all and Yukiko could finally get her revenge.

Just as Yukiko was about to leave her cave, she was stopped. "And where do you think you're going?" Obito asks, appearing in front of Yukiko.

Yukiko sneers when she sees him. "That is none of your business."

"Madara thinks otherwise." Obito interjects, smirking behind his mask.

Glaring at him, Yukiko sneers. "Don't you dare bring Madara into this."

"Where are you going?" Obito asks again, still smirking at how he was able to rile up Yukiko so easily. All he had to do was mention Madara and she would start hissing like the snake she is. Usually, Obito wouldn't interact with Yukiko at all, but Madara had ordered him to watch Yukiko and make sure she didn't cause any harm to Akemi.

Yukiko smirks, becoming confident. "I'm going to put an end to Akemi, once and for all." She proudly announces with no regret in her tone.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Obito says in a plain voice.

The smirk remains on Yukiko's face. "Oh, I don't think you'll be stopping me any time soon." She says, waving her arm forward.

A figure emerges from the shadows, making Obito freeze where he was.

In front of Obito was Rin Nohara, his old teammate and crush. She looked the exact same as when she died. She has straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also has a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She is wearing a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. The only difference was that the whites of Rin's eyes were black.

"Do anything I don't like and I'll make sure she suffers." Yukiko threatens, a victorious expression on her face. Rin may already be dead, but Yukiko could torture her. Yukiko could give Rin back her consciousness and make her suffer. She could even kill Rin constantly, making her die and come back to life while also torturing her. The possibilities were endless and it made Yukiko happy at the thought.

Obito could do nothing but glare at Yukiko with hatred.

Yukiko saunters past him with Rin following close behind her.

Obito clenches his fists, he would make Yukiko pay for what she did. It bad enough desecrating Rin's grave, but she was also flaunting Rin around and using her as a bargaining chip. Yukiko would pay, that much Obito was certain about.

 **NARUTO SHIPPDUEN**

Kushina had decided to leave me alone and went over to Naruto, Minato and Sasuke. Mikoto and Fugaku seemed to be talking to each other too, and that left Itachi on his own. Since he was alone, I felt like this was the time to talk to him.

Walking over to him, Itachi looked to me. "Itachi, there's something I need to ask you." I say, getting straight to the point.

Itachi tilts his head slightly. "What is it?"

I take in a deep breath before speaking. "I found Shisui's body."

Itachi's eyes widen and he seems to freeze where he was. "How?" He asks in a breathless voice. He had searched tirelessly for Shisui's body for years and came up with nothing.

When Shisui committed suicide, he had made sure that no one could find him, erasing his existence completely. That's why Kabuto couldn't Re-animate him in the anime. Shisui's was the last body that I found, and it had been the hardest to find. Shisui had placed himself at the bottom on the ocean near Konoha; he was submerged deep beneath and it took all of Enma's children to find him. His body had been so badly decomposed that no one would have been able to tell that it was Shisui Uchiha, or known as Shisui of the Body Flicker. The only sign that gave it away was the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt and that he had no eyes. No one would go that far of length to make sure they couldn't be identified except Shisui because he knew that Danzo had been after his left eye.

I grin at him weakly. "It wasn't easy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Itachi asks, his voice stern.

"With your permission, I'd like to bring him back." I tell Itachi, feeling fearful of his answer. I knew full well how close Itachi and Shisui where. Shisui was practically Itachi's older brother, and it had been devastating for Itachi when Shisui killed himself.

Itachi studies me for a moment, his eyes hardened. I stare back into his eyes, I would only back down if Itachi said no.

Sighing deeply, Itachi nods his head. "Fine."

I let out a breath, feeling my body relax as the tension left my body.

I nod my head and take out the scroll containing the White Zetsu. Summoning the White Zetsu, I left it on the ground as I summoned Shisui's grave which I had put it in. He didn't deserve to have the watery grave that he did. I grab the White Zetsu and throw him into the coffin, like I had done when I Re-animated Kushina. The White Zetsu screamed, trying to get free, but it was too late. Soon the screaming stopped and that's when I banished Shisui's coffin.

In front of Itachi and I stood Shisui. Shisui has short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes that were turns upwards at each end. He is wearing the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He is also wearing what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. However, Shisui had no eyes, Danzo had taken his right one before his death and Itachi still had his left eye in his crow. This couldn't be seen though, as his eyes were shut.

I take out a kunai with a tag on it. "Do you want to do the honors?" I ask him, holding out the kunai like I had done with Naruto.

Itachi takes the kunai and walks around Shisui. He places the kunai into Shisui's neck and steps away.

Shisui groans and tries opening his eyes, just showing two eye sockets. That would have made me sick if I hadn't already seen some gruesome sights since living here and working in the hospital.

"Where am I?" Shisui demands, listening in for any sound since he couldn't see.

"Shisui." Itachi says.

Shisui straightens up. "Itachi…?" He says, but he seemed uncertain.

Itachi smiles, but it was only small. Itachi summons his crow, and takes out the eyes, then he walks over to Shisui and places his left eye back into Shisui.

Now that Shisui had his left eye, he opened it, keeping his right own closed. His one eye stares at Itachi, he almost seemed to be trying to determine if this was the same Itachi he knew as a kid. Shisui had died when he was sixteen while Itachi was twenty-three now.

"How is this possible?" Shisui asks, confusion written on his face.

"It's the Re-animation Jutsu." Itachi explains briefly to his old friend, not wanting to overwhelm him.

Shisui's eye lands on me, and his gaze darkens considerably. "You brought me back."

I nod my head, not really surprised. Shisui was always known for being perceptive, he was a prodigy himself and even helped Itachi train. I also had no doubt in my mind that Shisui could sense the link between me and him. When someone is Re-animated, they can feel their summoner's chakra signature, this is so they recognise who brought them back and so they also know how to find them.

"Are you working for Danzo?" Shisui demands, glaring at me with his one eye.

I smile slightly, finding the accusation quite funny, even Itachi found it amusing, he had a small grin on his face that was barely noticeable.

"No, I would never work for that horrible monster." I answer him, a sneer in my tone. Like hell I would ever work for Danzo. I'd rather stick a kunai in his back than ever work for him.

Shisui studies me for a moment, deciding whether or not he believed me.

"Shisui, Danzo is dead." Itachi says.

Shock appears on Shisui's face, and an almost hopeful expression but he seemed cautious at the same time. "How?" He asks.

Itachi looks to me before answering his friend. "Evidence of his crimes were brought to light and he was tried. Not even the Elders could protect him after learning what he had done."

I smile at the thought. That day had been the best day ever, seeing his crimes catch up with him and getting to see it too. We had all been prepared in case Danzo used Izanagi and reversed what was done so he could escape. Chakra draining cuffs had been placed on him, and we made sure that they were the more powerful ones so it left him with barley any chakra, so there was no way he could use it. Itachi had been the one to suggest it as there was no other known method to stop Izanagi besides Izanami.

Shisui grins and he relaxes noticeably. "Oh thank god, someone brought him down. But that doesn't explain why I'm here?" He says, still looking slightly confused.

"Let's just say a lot has happened since you died." I say, a slightly amused expression on my face. I wonder how he was going to react with all this information.

Shisui's eye strayed, looking around the room. He then sees Mikoto and Fugaku and also sees that they are in the same condition as him. "This is going to be a long story isn't it?" He asks, looking slightly exasperated.

Itachi grins. "You have no idea."

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Now with Shisui Re-animated, all the Uchihas were moving back to Division Two to fight against the other Uchihas. It was decided that Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, Shisui and Mikoto would know best on how to fight an Uchiha because they are Uchihas themselves. They would also know their own Clansmen's attacks and would be more prepared than Division Two, who was being badly beaten by this Uchiha Clan. Naruto, Minato and Kushina were both going to join in with the battle with the Uchiha Clan. Once they were defeated, they would move on and go and help the other Divisions.

I had asked to be left alone for a moment while I summon another person. Just as I was about to summon Kimimaro, I was stopped when I felt another presence near me.

"Hashirama?" I call out, feeling his chakra.

Hashirama steps out from the shadows, his arms crossed and expression stern.

"Where you there the whole time?" I ask him, my brows furrowing together.

The First Hokage shakes his head. "No, I've only just arrived, but I've been speaking to Hiruzen. But I would like to talk with you." He says, his face still stern.

"Okay, what do you need?" I ask, but I already had a feeling about what he wanted to speak about.

"Do you know the truth about Sayuri?" Hashirama asks suddenly.

However, I wasn't surprised. I had a feeling that he may have wanted to speak with me about her, I resembled her and no doubt the Third Hokage has told him some things about me. Though I don't know what Hiruzen has said exactly.

"Do you?" I counter back, arching a brow at him.

Hashirama and I stare at each other for a few moments. However, he broke the stare when he grins and laughs. "You kind of act like her too." He says, amusement in his eyes.

"I do know about Sayuri though, about her not being born in this-" I stop talking when Hashirama appears in front of me and places a hand over my mouth. I took this as my cue to stop speaking.

Hashirama looks around before sighing and taking away his hand from my mouth. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want any risk of people knowing the truth about Sayuri." He explains, an apologetic look on his face.

"So you know too?" I ask.

Hashirama nods his head. "I do, she confided in me many times."

Then there was silence. It made me feel awkward and made me sift uncomfortably.

"How did you two meet?" I ask him, feeling very curious, breaking the silence. Sayuri hadn't mentioned this, and I really wanted to know.

A smile appears on his face as he remembers. "Madara had always mentioned that he a younger sister, but he never let me meet her. He was very protective of her, which only got worse when his last brother died."

I nod my head slowly. Tobirama had killed Izuna and that was the catalyst that caused Madara to seek vengeance. It was no wonder that he became even more protective of Sayuri after Izuna's death; Madara had already lost his other three brothers in the war. But that didn't excuse what he was doing now.

"It was before Konoha had been built, a while before. I had heard about some Senju leaving because they didn't want to join in with the war. They had heard about a 'safe zone' where Uchiha and Senju could live in peace. I followed them, wanting to make sure that the place was safe, and that's how I met her." Hashirama explains, a soft expression on his face. It was filled with admiration and love, but also pain.

I smile, "What drew you to Sayuri?" I ask. There was something about Sayuri and Hashirama's story that made me feel curious, I guess it would be my inner hopeless romantic that didn't see the light of say often.

Hashirama laughs, "She originally thought I was an enemy and attacked me. To say I was shocked to be knocked to my ass was an understatement. But it was her fierceness and her stubbornness that attracted me to her, along with her aim for unity between the Clans."

I tilt my head and ask. "Hashirama, you love Sayuri, don't you?"

Immediately, Hashirama nods his head. "Yes, I do with all my heart." He says, an honest look on his face.

"Then why did you marry Mito Uzumaki?" I ask, she was his wife in the anime. But this was different, because Sayuri hadn't been in the anime so I don't know how accurate that was anymore. However, Tsunade had mentioned that Mito Uzumaki was her grandmother, so that made me curious to know where Sayuri fit in to all of this.

Hashirama sighs deeply. "It was for political reasons. Before Sayuri died, I refused all arranged marriages because I could never betray Sayuri. However, after she died, I had no choice. I didn't want to move on because I still loved her deeply."

I smile slightly, even after her death, he was still devoted to her.

Hashirama looks at me. "You remind me of her, and that's why I'm here to give you a warning." He says, his tone becoming serious and no longer light hearted as it was before.

I tense up, when the First Hokage of Konoha gives you a warning, you'd better listen.

"Madara tried to use Sayuri's power; her Tenshi no Chakra for his own personal gain. I believe that he will do the same to you." Hashirama warns in a grave tone.

I shiver at the thought. If he didn't care about taking the power from his own sister, then he certainly wouldn't care about taking it from me. "He tried to take her power, didn't he?" I ask, fearful for the response I was going to get.

Hashirama nods his head. "Yes, if I wasn't there to stop him, he would have killed her."

I always knew that Madara was evil and would do anything to make sure things went according to plan, but nearly killing your own sister, that was another level. Madara was in a level of his own.

"Make sure he doesn't get you. I fear what will happen if he does obtain the Tenshi no Chakra." Hashirama warns.

I nod my head. "I won't let him get me."

Hashirama shakes his head. "Don't just look out for yourself."

My brows furrow together in confusion. "What do you mean?" I ask, was Madara going to target others too?

"Madara won't go after you directly at first. He'll attack the people you love and care for, he'll try and manipulate you. If he isn't stopped, he could kill everyone you've ever cared about." Hashirama warns me, a sorrowful expression on his face.

My eyes widen at the realisation. "The battle at the Valley of the End, that's why you two fought. He tried to kill you because you were precious to Sayuri."

Hashirama nods his head, a solemn look reflecting in his eyes. "That is why I've offered my services. I refuse to let anyone be a victim to Madara again."

"Thank you." I say to him.

Hashirama grins, "Before I depart, I must ask about Konoha. Who is the current Hokage?" He asks, curiosity on his face.

I grin slightly. "Tsunade, your granddaughter."

Suddenly, his curious expression went to a sorrowful and dark look and his head bowed in defeat. "Have mercy on Konoha." He whispers, thinking back. Tsunade had picked up his gambling habit and was just as bad as a loser as he was. He prayed that the money Konoha wasn't being used up by Tsunade's gambling

"She hasn't gambled since she became Hokage, though I can't say the same for her drinking." I say, but mumble the last part.

Hashirama perks up, "Thank you." He says, bowing slightly before jumping away to join in with the war.

Now that I was alone, I opened a scroll and take out yet another White Zetsu. Laying him on the ground, I open yet another scroll and summoned a coffin from the ground. Grabbing the White Zetsu, I throw open the coffin and throw my sacrifice in, closing the coffin door. I make the familiar hand seals which I have grown accustomed too and hear the familiar cries from the White Zetsu. Once the noise had stopped, I banished the coffin and look at the person on front of me.

In front of me stood Kimimaro, he looked exactly like he did when I last saw him. I take out another kunai with a tag on it and walk around him, placing the kunai at the base of his head.

Within seconds, the whites of Kimimaro's eyes turned from black to grey, and he blinks, looking around.

I smile sadly when he looks at me.

"Akemi?" Kimimaro says, confusion on his face.

"Hello again, Kimimaro." I say, feeling tears gather in my eyes. The last time I saw him, Kimimaro died protecting me from the Sound Four and I couldn't save him. Seeing him again brought back those memories. But at the same time, I was happy to see him so I could talk to him again.

"Are you dead too?" Kimimaro asks, looking at me curiously.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not." I say, my voice almost a whisper.

Kimimaro tilts his head when he see my tears fall down my face. "You're crying." He says in a plain tone.

I laugh lightly. "They're happy tears really." I say, wiping them away.

"How long has it been since I've died?" He asks.

"Three and a half years." I answer him. I almost couldn't believe that it had been that long since his passing.

Kimimaro looks around when he hears noise. I look too, it was in the distance but could be heard from here. The war was continuing, the Uchiha Clan was back.

"Please, help us fight this war." I ask him.

Kimimaro grins slightly, it was barely noticeable. "Who am I to deny a request from someone who helped free me?"

I return the grin, mine being bigger than his. "Then let's get to work." I say, before running back to the battlefield, with Kimimaro by my side.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **As you can see, I've brought quite a few people back but it's not stopping here. In the next chapter, more people will be coming back. So if there is anyone that I didn't mention in this chapter that you want in the next, message me or leave a review.**

 **Also, in the next chapter, Yukiko and Akemi will have their final showdown!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and thank you to all the people that review, favourite and follow this story and its prequel!**

 **Also, thank you to 0SomeoneStrange0 for pointing out my spelling error, I hadn't even realised that I had spelt the First and Second Hokage's name wrong. That is why I chose to delete the other chapter so I could amend this as it would really bother me and it don't want it to ruin what I've wrote.**


	25. Akemi vs Yukiko

Akemi vs Yukiko

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Here are the results of who you've chosen to come back. I've taken down the people who I brought back last chapter so no one gets confused!**

 **Asuma: 9**

 **Dan: 1**

 **The Akatsuki: 1**

 **Sakumo: 2**

 **Karin: 1**

 **Zabuza: 1**

 **Sayuri: 4**

 **Izumi: 2**

 **Mizuki: 1**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I had sent Kimimaro away to fight in another Division. I didn't want to, but Division Two had too many people now and other Divisions needed more help than ours since we were doing quite well. As soon as the Uchihas were dealt with, Minato, Kushina and Naruto would move onto another Division and help them.

The Uchihas charged at us, all in ready to kill us and their Sharingan was activated.

Shisui and Minato – being the fastest out of us all – made it to the Uchiha first and began taking them down. Minato was also a skilled at Fūinjutsu; so with his, mine and the Sealer's help we managed to take down quite a few Uchiha. However, it was harder to seal them away because Uchihas tended to work in their own little groups and we needed to single then out individually.

Itachi was right beside me when I saw him stop fighting altogether.

I turn my head, punching another Uchiha with chakra infused into my fists. "What's wrong?" I ask him, concern on my face. Itachi wasn't one to freeze up on the battlefield, but the look on his face said it all.

Itachi looked horrified, shocked and angry all at the same time, which was a terrifying mix for whoever he was looking at.

Dodging another attack flawlessly, I look to the person that made Itachi Uchiha stop in his tracks.

And then I too stopped in my tracks.

In front of Itachi was Izumi Uchiha.

Izumi has long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She is wearing a long-sleeved, high-collared purple shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, baggy blue pants, a shuriken hostler on her right leg, red armband on her left arm, and a long purple fingerless glove that ran nearly the length of her arm.

She had been the first person that Itachi killed when he massacred his Clan. Itachi had given her the life she had always wanted through an extremely powerful Tsukuyomi; of her and Itachi growing old together and having children together. Though it hadn't been fully confirmed that Itachi returned her feelings, seeing him frozen now gave me an answer.

Shisui also stops besides Itachi, seeing his friend frozen. Shisui looks and see Izumi and he too looked shocked to see her. He remembered Izumi well, she used to always be around Itachi and was so obviously attached to him. Itachi had never said it outright, but Izumi had been the only girl who didn't annoy him.

However, Shisui was able to get out of his shock quicker and shook Itachi's shoulders. "Oi, snap out of it." He says, trying his best to help his friend.

Izumi grabbed a kunai and threw it, aiming it straight at Itachi.

The impending danger seemed to snap Itachi out of his shock stupor and he burst into action. He jumped out of the way and attacked. He charged at her, determination in his Sharingan eyes. He would seal Izumi; he refused for Yukiko to control her.

"Akemi, you are to seal her away on my command." Itachi orders, not looking to me.

I open my mouth to speak, but I stopped myself. There was no point in arguing with Itachi when he was like this. Itachi probably wouldn't have listened to me anyway, in the state he was in.

Shisui observes me. "He trusts you." He says, analyzing me.

"You can thank Sasuke for that." I say, watching Izumi, waiting for the right moment. Without Sasuke stopping Itachi that day, the older Uchiha would have killed me to protect his secret. It was through bringing Sasuke and Itachi together again did I truly gain Itachi's trust. I know Sasuke trusted me, and that's why Itachi did too.

Shisui deflects another attack, using the Body Flicker Jutsu he was known for.

"There's something strange about you, but I don't know what." Shisui admits, a frown on his face.

I smirk slightly, but decide to concentrate on Izumi and trying to seal her away. But Izumi was proving to be quite skilled though, and wasn't easy to seal. While I was concentrating on sealing Izumi away, Shisui was making sure that no other Uchiha got to me. Shisui could see that this was important to Itachi.

"Now, Akemi!" Itachi yells, when he has Izumi pinned to a nearby tree.

I took this moment, grabbed a scroll while activating my Shīringu. I run over, opening the scroll and sealing Izumi inside it, sealing it shut. I had made new scrolls after discovering about my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , they were stronger and Yukiko wouldn't be able to unlock them. These were safer and I knew Yukiko wouldn't get able to get Izumi from inside here.

Once sealed away, I hand the scroll over to Itachi while deactivating my Shīringu.

Itachi takes the scroll carefully. "I'm sorry." He whispers lowly. I wasn't meant to hear this, so I made no comment and chose to walk away to give Itachi some space.

"You seem to know how special she is to Itachi." Shisui comments, appearing next to me.

I look at him with a grin on my face. I had always liked Shisui in the anime, but having him here in the flesh was even better. Shisui was inquisitive and I seemed to be an anomaly to him. He was always watching my movements and observing how I interacted with everyone.

"I know a lot more too." I say, the grin still on my face.

Shisui's eyes lit up at the challenge, and he too grins.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Looking at the ground below me, I see a single scroll. It was a plain black colour and was a medium sized scroll. To anyone else, this scroll wouldn't hold any meaning, but to me it held a lot of meaning. That scroll in front of me belonged to Yukiko, I had seen her use them many times. Yukiko had said that black was her favourite colour and she carried no other coloured scroll. I pick the scroll up and try to open it, but it was locked. Sighing in aggravation, I activate my Shīringu and look at the scroll. Finding the locking mechanism, I unlocked it and deactivated my Shīringu while opening the scroll.

 _Akemi,_

 _Come to the waterfall in front of Konoha, you know which one I'm talking about. This feud between us had reached its end and I refuse to wait any longer for you to die._

 _If you tell anyone, they will pay the price._

 _And come_ _alone_ _._

 _Yukiko_

I clench the scroll up, nearly ripping it to shreds in aggravation. Yukiko had outright challenged me, knowing that my pride would never allow me not to turn up to this challenge. But Yukiko was right about this one part, the feud between me and she needed to be resolved. We would fight and one of us would die. I did know what waterfall she was talking about too; there are three waterfalls in Konoha, all of them beautiful. But the one Yukiko was referring to was the one in front of her house, were the secret chamber lay behind the waterfall where Yukiko tried to exchange my soul for her daughter's soul.

I made sure to stuff the scroll away so no one could see it. Looking around, I see all of Division Two relaxing. The Uchiha's had been defeated due to Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku and Mikoto's help. More White Zetsu had made their appearance, but Kushina, Minato and Naruto dealt with them really quickly before they became a nuisance. Luckily, no one had seen this scroll appear, much to my relief.

Seeing no one looking for me, I decide to slip away.

But I didn't go unnoticed.

Just as I was leaving the area, I felt a very familiar chakra signature behind me. I turn my head and see Naruto standing behind me, a serious expression on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"You're going to fight Yukiko, aren't you?" Naruto asks, even though he already knew the answer.

Turning around to face him properly, I reply. "Yes, it's finally time." The prophecy I was given would finally come to a conclusion, one that I didn't know the answer too. It was unusual not knowing what was going to happen next, I had always been used to it. Since there was no definitive ending to the prophecy on who would win, either Yukiko could win, or I could win.

"I'm coming with you." Naruto says, uncrossing his arms.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but this is something I have to do on my own." I know that I had promised Sasuke to help, but I couldn't involve him. I couldn't let Yukiko use Sasuke against me, I couldn't risk her hurting Sasuke.

Naruto frowns. "Akemi-chan, you could die." He says, his voice barely but a whisper. The look in his eyes held sadness of possibly losing a friend.

I smile sadly at Naruto. "I know."

I turn around to walk away, but I was stopped in my tracks when Naruto spoke up. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to teme?"

I stop walking, but I don't turn around. Why was Naruto asking me this? If I told Sasuke, he would no doubt follow me and I couldn't let that happen. After a few more moments of silence, I turn around again. "Why are you asking me this, Naruto-kun?" I ask him, feeling confused.

Naruto exhales roughly. "You know, for someone being so smart, you can really be oblivious." He was looking at me with a playfully exasperated expression.

I roll my eyes at him playfully. "Get to the point Naruto-kun."

Chuckling, Naruto begins to speak. "I'm not as dumb as people think I am." He says, becoming serious again.

I open my mouth to protest. I didn't think Naruto was dumb at all, he could sometimes be oblivious, but there was nothing wrong with that. He was definitely smarter than the Naruto I was used to in the anime.

However, Naruto raised his hand and stopped me. "I didn't see it until recently, but now that I know, it's become very obvious." Naruto says vaguely.

"What's obvious?" I ask, wanting to know now.

Naruto smirks, he had been waiting to say this for a while. "That you have feelings for Sasuke." His eyebrow arches in a suggestive manner.

I blink slowly, not realising what Naruto was saying at first. But then it hit me; like a punch in the gut, "W-what are you talking about?!" I yell at him, feeling my face became very flushed all of a sudden. It made my heart beat faster and made me feel warm.

Naruto laughs, "Akemi-chan, you've always made Sasuke your mission. You've always helped and protected him more than anyone."

"Because if I didn't, he could have defected from the Village." I answer him, jumping to my own defence.

"Akemi, you've always put others before yourself. You've put this personal mission that you have before anything else. It's clouded your judgement and your mind. You can't even see that you have feelings for Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims, becoming more passionate as he spoke.

I stay silent, watching Naruto, my face still feeling warm.

Naruto looks directly at me. "Akemi-chan, what do you feel when you're around Sasuke?" He asks me, his face stern, like he was on a mission.

My brows furrow together. "Why does that even matter?"

Naruto sighs in aggravation, "When I'm with Hinata-chan, I feel happy. I want to make her happy, I would do anything to make her smile. To me, she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, not just in looks, but in soul." Naruto admits, his eyes turning soft and full of warmth, just like when Minato looked at Kushina.

I wanted to squeal, I really did. Naruto had just outright admitted that he had strong feelings for Hinata, but I knew that now wasn't the time.

"I…" I began speaking, but I stop myself. How did I feel about Sasuke? I had never thought about this before. I care for him deeply I know that, but I care for all my friends. When he was around, I felt secure. When Sasuke was around, I knew that I could rely and depend on him no matter what. He was the person I could lean on, confide in and make me feel better. Originally, when we were younger, he was someone I used to compete with; almost like a rival, especially in the Academy. But slowly, we built a friendship and we gained each other's respect and trust.

Then something inside me clicked.

What Naruto had just descried resonated with me. I wanted Sasuke to be safe, I would go to any lengths to ensure that. I willingly put myself in Orochimaru's pathway just so he wouldn't get Sasuke. I felt absolutely crushed when Zero kidnapped him. I felt warm whenever I was with him, my heart would race at times and I would feel nervous around him at times.

I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto seemed to see the realisation in my eyes. "Finally got it then." He says, a large grin on his face.

That's when the panicked seeped in. "No, I can't be love with him." I say, my eyes wide and I was shaking my head.

Naruto groaned loudly. "Why?!"

"Because people I care for get hurt, imagine what would happen if I had a partner!" I yell out, feeling an urge to run and never come back. I felt restless and twitchy all at once, and I began to pace around the forest area.

Naruto watches me, a concerned look on his face. He had never seen me this like before. I had always been under control of my emotions, I was always put together and usually confident, so this was usual for Naruto.

My hands began to shake, I then reached up and grabbed my head. "I refuse, I can't love him." I say, shaking my head, feeling breathless.

Naruto frowns. "Why can't you?" He challenges.

I look up to him. "If I admit that I love him, I became like every other girl here; in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I have spent years building a friendship with him. And now it's going to be ruined because I can't control my feeling!" I exclaim, my heart beating fast. I still felt panicked, I would lose Sasuke, and he wouldn't look at me the same way again.

Naruto laughs. "Akemi-chan, you could never be like any other girl here, trust me on that."

"Naruto-kun, I can't love him. People like me don't get happy endings." I say in a low tone that it was almost a whisper. Sayuri didn't get a happy ending, and Yukiko certainly didn't get a happy ending. All the people they cared about got either hurt or killed. Sayuri may have made me promise to be happy, but if my happiness came at the cost of Sasuke's life, then I would never allow that.

Naruto frowns and walks up to me, which I didn't see because I was too busy having a nervous breakdown. I look up when I feel Naruto place his hands on my shoulders. "You of all people deserve to be happy. If you're worried about turning out like Yukiko, we won't let that happen." Naruto says seriously, holding eye contact with me as he said this.

I could feel myself calming down, and finally I relaxed fully. The panicked feeling was now gone and it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Thank you Naruto-kun." I say to him, my voice low.

Sighing in relief, Naruto smiles. "No problem."

"Naruto-kun, make sure he doesn't come after me." I say, looking at Naruto with an unsure expression.

Naruto looks at me confused. "Why, Akemi-chan?"

"I can't let Yukiko get to him. She wants me to suffer, and if I saw Sasuke get hurt, that would hurt me more than anything." I answer Naruto honestly. Unconsciously, I had always protected Sasuke from danger. I know realise that I have been in love with Sasuke a lot longer than I had known. I hadn't even realised it myself. All those times that I had felt my heart flutter and butterflies in my stomach were signs, yet I ignored them.

Naruto nods his head, understanding in his eyes.

"Good luck." Naruto says, hugging me. "Please come back." He whispers lowly, his grip tightening around my shoulders.

I return the hug back instantly and nod my head into his shoulder. I would come back, I would make sure that I won against Yukiko. There was a part of me that was wishing that Sasuke was hugging me, but he couldn't know.

Both Naruto and I step away from one another. Sending Naruto one last smile, I ran off into the forest, intending to go back to Konoha.

"For Sasuke's sake, come back." Naruto whispers into the wind.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Back with Division Four, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had been sent back to Division Four along with half the forces from Division One. After Division One's success, they had been sent back because news had come in that second Mizukage, the third Raikage, the Fourth Kazekage and the Second Tsuchikage had arrived on the battle scene and needed help fighting against them. Gaara was busy fighting his father, the Fourth Kazekage and Ōnoki was busy fighting the previous Tsuchikage, his mentor. White Zetsu had also invaded the area, swarming the area like flies. However, Clones of Naruto had seriously helped them out getting rid of the White Zetsu.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were all fighting together, but stopped when they felt a familiar presence nearby.

Ino's eyes widen, as she was the first to notice. "No, it can't be." She mutter to herself.

The trio look up and see Asuma, their sensei on a rock not too far away.

Asuma looked exactly the same of when he was alive, only the whites of his eyes were now a grey colour. Shikamaru grit his teeth when he saw this. Akemi had explained about the Re-animated bodies, and he knew from seeing his older sensei that Yukiko was toying with them, allowing their loved ones to speak but not have any control on who they attack. But Shikamaru had no doubt in his mind that Yukiko could take that freedom away as soon as she could.

"Chouji… Shikamaru… Ino…" Asuma mutters, looking at his former students, "You've grown into such fine people."

All three had similar reactions. They all looked shocked, Chouji more than anyone. But soon the tears came, Chouji began to cry first and then Ino, only Shikamaru didn't cry, he grit his teeth and clenched his hands.

"It's all thanks to you." Shikamaru says, his voice low and thick with emotion. He looks up and charges at his old sensei, with Ino and Chouji right beside him.

"Show me then, Ino-Shika-Chou!" Asuma says, watching his student with a proud look.

Ino and Chouji jumped to either side of Asuma, while Shikamaru stays in front. Ino and Chouji both threw a kunai at him, but Asuma used his own kunai to deflect the attack with ease. Shikamaru jumped at him, causing Asuma to jump back.

"Let's bind him in one strike!" Shikamaru shouts to his teammates.

The trio ran at their sensei again, but when they got close, Asuma disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He left behind a replacement of a log, with exploding tags on them.

"Run!" Shikamaru shouts when he sees the explosive tags, turning and running away before it could explode.

The explosion hit, but luckily the trio managed to get away in time. Both Shikamaru and Ino stuck the landing fine, but it was Chouji who slipped and fell on the ground.

Shikamaru looks to his friend. "You move like a sloth, Chouji! Get a grip!" He shouts.

"He's back!" Ino announces, she had been watching for his movements.

Asuma ran out of the smoke and stopped when he wasn't too far away from his students. "Shikamaru! Spread the net of Shadow Mimic, and draw me towards Chouji!" Asuma shouts his orders as he runs towards them.

"Already on it!" Shikamaru says, already making the hand seals. " **Kage Mane no Jutsu**!" Shikamaru's shadow expanded, splitting off like branches towards Asuma. Ino stood behind Shikamaru, ready to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu as a bluff.

Asuma noticed this and jumped towards Chouji, being cornered.

" **Bubun Baika no Jutsu**!" Chouji yells, enlarging his fist and aimed a punch at Asuma, but the punch never landed. Chouji stopped the attack just inches away from Asuma's face.

Asuma frowns. "What are you doing Chouji?!" He shouts in aggravation.

"Get a grip Chouji!" Shikamaru yells out, "Didn't you gather your resolve?!"

Ino was looking at her teammate in shock, she knew that Chouji could never hurt one of his comrades; that had always been an issue even when they were Genin. But Asuma had accepted this, being one of the first and that's why Chouji couldn't hurt Asuma.

"I can't… I can't do it after all!" Chouji cries out, tears running down his face. "I can't beat our sensei to death!"

"Chouji!" Asuma yells out, running out from behind his fists and punches Chouji. Asuma began making hand seals and yells out. "Dodge!"

Ino immediately recognises the technique.

" **Fuuton: Fuujin no Jutsu**!" Asuma says, making the necessary hand seals as be breathes in deeply, preparing to use his attack.

Shikamaru tries to use his Shadow Mimic Jutsu to catch Asuma, but Asuma jumped away in time.

Asuma unleashes his attack, and it would have hit Chouji, who couldn't dodge. Ino charged, and tackled Chouji out of the way in time.

Shikamaru jumps over. "Are you two okay?" He asks, looking at them sideways while keeping an eye on Asuma's movements.

"Only just, huh?" Ino says, checking on Chouji.

Chouji clenches his fists. "Why? Why does it have to be like this?" He voice was low and thick with emotion.

"This is no time to be a cry-baby! We need to stop Asuma!" Shikamaru exclaims, trying to get through to Chouji.

"What's with that pathetic look, Chouji?!" Asuma yells, trying to motivate him to fight, "Right now, I'm nothing but your enemy! I'm dead, don't have any mercy on me!"

"I know… I know, but… Asuma-sensei said that this was okay!" Chouji cries out, near tears at the thought of hurting someone he cared about.

Asuma looks to his former students. "It's time Chouji. I know how kind you are, but right now kindness means defeating me. The time has come to turn your kindness into strength. It's time Chouji, please stop me." Asuma pleads, hoping that Chouji could do it.

Chouji stares at Asuma, but looks away; he couldn't do it.

Asuma grit his teeth, "Give it a rest already, you fatso! Take me on!" He didn't want to say this, he hated calling his student names, but if it motivated Chouji then he would do it.

Ino and Shikamaru share a nervous look.

Chouji's eyes snap open, "He called me fat." He mutters to himself, but then his expression turns to rage. "Did you just call me fat?" Chouji asks, a deadly look in his eyes as he stood up.

Asuma nods his head. "I did, what you going to do about it, fatty?"

"I'm… not fat, I'm big boned!" Chouji yells out, charging at Asuma with his fist raised.

Just as Chouji was inches away from hitting him, Asuma raised his hand to defend his face from the punch, but the punch never hit its target. Just like before, Chouji had stopped just inches away from his face.

Shikamaru sees this and tries throwing a kunai at Asuma.

Asuma stares at his student. "Why? Why Chouji?!" Asuma grabbed a kunai and deflected Shikamaru's attack from behind Chouji.

The younger Akimichi shakes his head. "I can't do it." He mutters lowly.

"Chouji, dodge!" Asuma yells, as he attacks Chouji with a kunai in hand, attempting to stab him.

Chouji's eyes widen, he couldn't dodge in time.

"Look out!" Ino yells, grabbing Chouji and getting him out of the way of Asuma's attack.

Chouji looks at Ino in shock. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about the earrings." Ino says, touching the ones in her ear. They had all received earrings from Asuma as a present for becoming Chunin. In each of their Clans, it represented them becoming real fully grown Shinobi.

" **Katon: Haisekishou**!" Asuma blows out, thick ash covering the area, burning anyone that was caught in it.

Unfortunately, both Ino and Chouji were caught in it, and shielded themselves to prevent any further harm. Ino cries out in pain, feeling the Jutsu burn her.

Just then, Chouza jumped down in his giant form, blowing away the attack on his son and friend's daughter.

Asuma looks almost relieved to see his friend stop his attack.

"Uncle." Shikamaru looks up, also happy to see Chouza at the moment.

"Chouji, we're not kids anymore that need to be protected! We're the ones who do the protecting now! Don't misunderstand what kindness is!" Shikamaru yells out, feeling frustrated with Chouji.

Ino looks to her teammate, "If you're wearing those earrings, then why aren't you fighting?!" Ino yells out.

Chouza looks down to his son. "Don't act like a child, Chouji! You're the sixteenth heir to the Akimichi Clan!"

Chouji looks up to his father, his eyes wide.

"That's enough, Chouji!" Chouza yells at his son.

Something inside Chouji clicks, and then all he can feel is determination. He looks to Ino, who was shielding him and places a hand on her shoulder. "Ino, I'm sorry, but I'm okay now."

Ino looks to him with an unsure expression. But then she sees the look in his eyes and she knew that Chouji was indeed ready. She smiles and steps away, letting Chouji take centre stage.

Chouji walks forward. "I, Akimichi Chouji, as protector of the Yamanaka and Nara Clans, and as protector of Konoha now leave the chrysalis as a butterfly and ascend!" Blue wings made of chakra burst from Chouji's back as his power increases. The wind around everyone changed, it seemed to be wilder than before. Chouji looks at Asuma with determination on his face, his face now much thinner and defined than it was before.

Chouza looks to his son in shock. Usually, to get the four wings, any of his Clansmen would need to take a certain medicine. However, the medicine had nasty side effects that could kill the user, so seeing his son use it made Chouza more than concerned.

Asuma looks at his student, pride in his eyes to see Chouji so serious. "That's it, Chouji."

Shikamaru looks to Chouza, "Will he be alright?"

Chouza snaps out of shock and then grins. "He's found a way to use that technique without the side effects, he should be fine." He had faith in his son and knew he was ready to become the sixteenth leader of the Akimichi Clan.

Both Ino and Shikamaru sigh in relief, Chouji would be fine.

Chouji transfers all the blue chakra wings into his fist, enlarging it. Chouji ran forward, determination set in his eyes. He threw his fist back and thrust it forward, and this time he met his mark.

Asuma was hit, and was sent flying back into a rock, imbedding himself in that rock. However, there was a smile on Asuma's face, he was truly happy that Chouji was able to utilise his kindness in battle.

Seeing that his son was fine, Chouza left Team Ten alone.

Just as the sealing squad was about to seal him away, Asuma clears his throat. "I have one request." Asuma asks, looking to his students.

Shikamaru raises his hand, telling the sealing squad to stop for a moment, which they did. "What is it?" He asks.

Asuma reaches into his pocket and throws two blades onto the floor, it was his signature weapons. They were a mixture of brass knuckles and a knife, "Give these to Mirai, I want her to use them." Asuma says, a soft look on his face at the thought of his daughter he will never see.

Ino walks over to picks up the blades. "We'll make sure to given the Kurenai-sensei." Ino promises, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Asuma smiles and nods his head. "I have nothing more to say, other than I am so proud of you all." Asuma says, his body being sealed again once more. The bandages wrapped around him until there was nothing left to see.

Chouji was the first to cry, letting out whimpers and trying to hide his tears. Ino was hugging the blades closer to her while crying, she had fallen to the floor when her legs felt too weak to stand. While Shikamaru was clenching his fists, willing himself not to cry.

"Goodbye, Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru mutters, walking over to Ino and helping her up from her kneeling position on the floor.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It didn't take me long to make it to Konoha. But it was weird because I had never seen it empty or so quiet. Looking around, I see all the lights were off in all the houses; it looked dead. All the civilians had been evacuated and placed somewhere were the war couldn't touch them, and that location was given only to the ninja evacuating them.

As I walked closer to the waterfall, I sensed Yukiko's chakra signature. It wasn't hidden, she hadn't even attempted to hide her presence. She wanted me to know she was there and ready to fight me.

However, I soon sensed another presence.

I turn around, "Hiruzen, what are you doing here?" I ask when I see the Third Hokage walk towards me.

Hiruzen smiles slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I sensed Yukiko's presence, I would like the chance to talk with her." He says, honesty in his tone.

I nod my head slowly in understating.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the war?" Hiruzen asks, looking at me with a curious look.

I laugh, "When did I ever do things by the book?" I ask him, humour in my tone.

Hiruzen also chuckles. "Only when it suited you."

I grin, agreeing with him. But my smile quickly turns into a frown, "But I am here for a reason. I was given a prophecy that I and Yukiko would fight and only one of us would live." I say, being honest with the Third Hokage.

"The only person that will be dying tonight is you, Akemi." Says a third voice, in a hissing like tone.

My back straightens immediately and my hand reaches for my Sais automatically. Looking forward, I see Yukiko standing in front of us, but she looked different. There was something about her that seemed… unstable. Her hair was still wild and not neat like she always had it and her clothes were wrinkled. They also still had the blood on them from the last battle we had. I found this all odd. Yukiko had always been meticulous about her appearance, she had admitted it was one of the things she took pride in. To see her so messy made me uneasy.

"Yukiko." Hiruzen says, making his presence known.

Yukiko's gaze snaps to Hiruzen, and for a moment there was a flash of affection, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "How?" She demands, choosing to glare at her old flame.

"You're not the only one who can bring back the dead." I say, smirking slightly and it only got bigger when Yukiko glared furiously at me. I was breaking Tsunade's condition here, but after this battle only one of us would live, and I fully intended for it to be me.

"Yukiko, what has happened to you?" Hiruzen asks, in a gentle but firm voice. He had also noticed the change in her too.

Yukiko's glare landed on the Third Hokage. "That's none of your business." She hisses at him, a maddening look in her eyes.

Hiruzen sighs deeply. "We used to be so close Yukiko." He says, disappointment in his eyes.

Fury blazes in Yukiko's eyes. "You left me!" Yukiko shrieks out, lurching forward as if to attack, but she seemed to decide against it at the last moment.

I look to Hiruzen in bewilderment.

Hiruzen frowns. "What?"

"You left me for her! You married Biwako instead of me!" Yukiko shrieks out hysterically.

Hiruzen looks down guiltily. He had no choice in his marriage, he and Biwako had been arranged to marry after Yukiko left. He would have gladly married Yukiko, but she had left before he could propose to her instead. "You left Yukiko, you eavesdropped in a conversation that wasn't yours to know. You misinterpreted everything." Hiruzen argues back, but in a calm and refined manner. On the night Yukiko left, Hiruzen was visited by the Sarutobi Elders and he was given a choice; marry Biwako or Yukiko.

"You let me leave!" Yukiko yells back, her voice raising a few octave.

I was watching this all unfold with wide eyes. Seeing Yukiko so hysterical was unnerving but at the same time amusing.

"You didn't even care for our child!" Yukiko yells out.

This makes something inside Hiruzen snap. "I didn't know you were pregnant!" He yells back, anger in his eyes.

Yukiko laughs, it was manic and crazy laughter. "Likely story!" She shouts at him.

Hiruzen takes a deep breath to calm himself "What was our child called?" Hiruzen asks, his voice becoming softer.

Yukiko smirks but says nothing.

"What was our child called?" Hiruzen demands, his tone becoming harsher.

"You'll never know. You don't deserve to know!" Yukiko yells out, a victorious expression on her face.

"Chieko, that's her name." I say, interrupting them.

Hiruzen's eyes soften when he hears the name of his child, his first daughter. However, Yukiko looked furious.

"How do you know?" She demands.

I smirk, "You don't deserve to know." I say, throwing her words she had said to Hiruzen right back at her.

Yukiko shrieks and attacks, lurching forward at a fast speed.

I jump away in time and land in a tree not too far away. I look to Hiruzen, "Go through the waterfall and you'll find Chieko's grave, it's at the very end." I tell him, but then quickly look back to Yukiko in case she attacked when I wasn't looking.

Hiruzen nods his head and runs over to the waterfall.

Yukiko cries out and tries to attack Hiruzen with a kunai before he could get to the waterfall. But I jump out from the tree and blocked her attack with my Sais.

"Now it's just you and me." I say to her, seeing Hiruzen disappear into the waterfall out of the corner of my eye.

Yukiko hisses lowly and jumps away and makes hand seals. " **Suiton: Suiryūben!** " An orb of water appears next to Yukiko, then many sharp whips of water blast from the orb of water, all aiming for me.

" **Mizu no Yaiba**!" I make the hand seals and a sword made from water appears in my hand. As the water whips got closer to me, I slashed at the water using my sword.

Yukiko yells and sends more water whips my way, an angry and furious expression on her face.

I jump closer, trying to inch my way close to Yukiko. I wouldn't be able to attack her if I was too far away. I got closer, and the whips were trying to stop me, but I kept slashing at the water, making it fall dead to the ground.

When Yukiko seemed to stop her attack, I look at her. Yukiko seemed to have a smirk on her face and was already making hand seals. " **Denpō Sekka**!" She slams her hands onto the wet earth and lightning sparks from her hands, coming towards me.

Before I could even move, the lightning hit me. I grit my teeth, forcing myself not to scream in pain. It felt like thousands of white hot needles poking me thousands of times over and over. When Yukiko stopped her attack, I fell to my knees, shaking in pain.

"Not so confident now!" Yukiko laughs.

I grit my teeth and jump into the trees, hiding away. While I rested, I healed myself, I had burns all over my body from when the lightning hit me. As I healed myself, I began to think. I couldn't use the _Tenshi no Chakra_ so early in the game, it would put me at a serious disadvantage and would leave me weak if I didn't deal with Yukiko within minutes of activating it. The first time, I had been so angry that I had activated it without knowing, but now I had more control of myself.

"Where are you, you coward?!" Yukiko yells out, looking around, her eyes unfocused.

I look at her from behind the tree. I had hid my chakra very well, she wouldn't be able to find me. But what unnerved me was how unstable Yukiko was. Before, she was predictable, now she was completely random.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." I whisper, making two clones appears in front of me. I sent them into the forest, one on either side of Yukiko. I look and see my clones in position, and that's when I give the signal.

My two clones sent out wires, wrapping them around Yukiko.

Yukiko jumps when she feels the wires wrap around her, she struggles, but only finds that the wires got tighter and began cutting into her skin. Yukiko hisses wildly, "Rin, help me you fool!" Yukiko yells out to the side-lines.

My eyes widen when I see Rin appear from the shadows, how hadn't I noticed her?

Just as Rin was about to help Yukiko, I quickly make some hand seals. " **Suikusari no Jutsu**." Chains made of water appear from the ground below Rin and they wrap around her. I made the chains go all the way up, not only wrapping around Rin's legs but also her arms; immobilising her.

"I'm afraid that it's not going to work Yukiko." I say, stepping out in the open.

Yukiko struggles more under the wires, only cutting into her skin and blood pouring from her wounds. She was hissing and growling at me like a caged animal.

I look to my clones, they still had a strong grip on her. I make some hand seals, " **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**!" Fire appears on the wires, and travel down to Yukiko, engulfing her in flames.

Yukiko shrieks in pain, struggling even more. Her head whips sideways as she struggles. Then suddenly, two kunai are thrown by Yukiko at my two clones, killing then and making them disappear. With no one holding the wires, Yukiko became free and began rolling on the ground, putting out then flames.

When she was done, she was covered in burns, half her hair was burned away along with some of her clothing. It was her face that was the worst though, the skin was already beginning to peel from her face.

"I'll kill you!" Yukiko yells out, blazing fury in her eyes.

I felt a little nervous, Yukiko had been pushed to her breaking point.

Yukiko makes some hand seals. " **Doton: Ishi no Yari**!" Some parts of the earth below Yukiko began breaking off, forming into spears and all aimed for me.

I hide behind the tree, evading all of the spears and it goes quite. I look around and I couldn't see Yukiko anywhere and I couldn't sense her chakra anywhere.

That's when I feel a fist hit me in the shoulder at such a force, it knocked me from the tree. I land on the ground and see Yukiko now in the tree I was just in, a large smirk on her face. I roll my shoulder and wince, it hurt like a bitch but luckily she hadn't dislocated it.

I glare at her, making my own hand seals. " **Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu**!" Placing two fingers over my mouth, I spat and cannonballs made of water launch themselves at Yukiko.

Yukiko tries to dodge, but she wasn't able to escape the on slaughter that I had unleashed. Yukiko cries out in pain as the water hits her abdomen, the water was boiling and further burned her and her clothes. The attack knocked her to the ground, she landed with a groan; she had landed on her back.

However, I wasn't done and made more hand seals. " **Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki**!" I spat out again, and this time, hundreds of darts burst from my mouth, all aiming for Yukiko at high speed.

Yukiko couldn't dodge and got hit, her cries echoing in the forest. Suddenly, she goes quiet and stops moving.

I cancel the Jutsu and walk over to Yukiko cautiously, she seemed to be unconscious. Taking this opportunity, I take a kunai out; fully intending on ending her life. However, when I got close, Yukiko's eye snap open.

I try to jump away, but it was too late.

" **Ryuusha no Jutsu**!" Yukiko yells out, a smirk on her face.

The ground I was standing on instantly changed, it became quicksand and my feet began to sink. I tried to move, but my feet were already caught and I couldn't get them free.

Yukiko cackled wildly. She got up from the ground, and started stalking close to me, a kunai in hand. Looking at the blade, I could see that it was laced with poison. I felt a bit panicked when I saw it, it was more than likely the same poison that Yukiko tried to get me with before, only Hinata took the blow instead.

"Recognise this, do you?" Yukiko asks, a demented look on her face.

I glare at her.

"Too bad that pathetic girl got in the way, I would have loved to see you suffer." Yukiko remarks, licking the handle of the poisoned blade.

I close my eyes and let the _Tenshi no Chakra_ take over. I could feel a cool cloak come over me, covering my body. Opening my eyes, I see Yukiko staring at me in horror, remembering when I used it last time. The cloak burned away the quicksand at my feet, freeing me. I walk out of the quicksand like it was nothing, walking closer to Yukiko.

"We end this now." I say, my voice hardened as I banished the _Tenshi no Chakra_ , not wanting to waste it. I was nearly out of chakra and I didn't want to take it all up. I know that Yukiko was also nearly out of chakra too.

Yukiko nods her head, agreeing with me. "Gladly."

Yukiko charges at me, poison kunai in hand. I charge at Yukiko too, my Sais now out and ready to attack. We met in the middle, Yukiko was trying to slash me with the poison kunai, and I was blocking her attack, also trying to get an attack in myself.

Then, I see an opening. I stab my Sai forward into the arm that was holding the kunai. My Sai stabs right through Yukiko's wrist, causing a scream to erupt from her. Yukiko drops the poisoned kunai on the ground, but Yukiko uses her other arm to punch me in the stomach with chakra infused into her punch.

Feeling all air leave my stomach, I fall to my knees, gasping for breath. Looking up, Yukiko punches me in the face, making me fall to the ground. Yukiko climbs on top of me, an evil glint in her eyes. Her hands reach out and grab me by the throat, strangling me.

I couldn't breathe, I had no air in my system and Yukiko's strong grip on my throat prevented me from breathing. Yukiko was cackling with glee, a wild and unnerving look in her eyes. She was going to kill me and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. I grit my teeth, I unleash the _Tenshi no Chakra_ , letting the green cloak cover me.

Usually, the green chakra would have burned Yukiko's hands, and it was. But Yukiko didn't loosen her grip on my neck, in fact she tightened it.

The green chakra around my right hand formed into a blade, I thrust my right arm back and thrust it forward, into Yukiko's chest.

Yukiko gasps loudly, looking down at her chest. My hand had stabbed her again, all the way through, I could feel my arm was covered in blood.

Her grip loosed on my throat, and using the last of my strength, I kicked her off me.

Finally, I could breathe again. I was gasping on the need for air, my lungs were burning and I began to cough violently. I took a few seconds to recover before standing up, still breathing heavily. I stumbled once or twice, but I grit my teeth and bared it.

I look over to Yukiko, she was laying on her own pool of blood, twitching and still breathing.

I stumble over to her, which was a real struggle. "Release, your daughter." I hiss at her, my voice low and hoarse.

Yukiko looks to me, and spits blood at my shoe.

"Your daughter doesn't deserve what she got, she's trapped between two worlds and cannot break free. If you truly loved your daughter, you'd do this." I say, really struggling to speak at this point but I pushed on.

Yukiko glares at me. "Never." She bares her teeth at me, they were covered in blood.

Seeing I wasn't going to convince her, I take out my Sai.

"Just one more thing." Yukiko whispers, looking defeated.

I look at her, stopping my movements. "What?"

It happened in a blur, but Yukiko had managed to stab me in my calf, the only place she could reach while lying on the ground.

I hiss in pain, falling to the ground. Yukiko tries to attack me again, but I was prepared. Using my Sai, I stabbed Yukiko through the left eye and into her brain. All movements from Yukiko ceased and her right eye became dull with no life. Yanking the Sai from her eye, Yukiko fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Yukiko Moto is dead.

Feeling dizzy suddenly, I look down to the stab wound on my lower calf. The kunai was still in my calf, but the veins around it were black. I quickly look around, and I couldn't see the poison kunai Yukiko had dropped anywhere. She had stabbed me with it.

I curse loudly and I grabbed my medic bag. But my hands were shaking too much, I couldn't even open it, let alone concoct an antidote. Pressure built in my chest, causing me to cough violently. Looking down at my hands, I see blood covering my hand.

Looking in the direction of the waterfall, I wanted to shout for Hiruzen, but I knew he wouldn't hear. The roaring from the waterfall would mask my screams for help.

I was going to die.

I fall to the ground, and with much struggling I manage to flip myself onto my back. "L-looks like neither of us won." I mutter, looking to the lifeless form of Yukiko.

Breathing hurt, it only made me cough violently and that made my chest hurt even more.

I close my eyes, accepting my fate. I would die here along with Yukiko, looks like the prophecy wasn't right.

Just as my vision was about to go black, I hear footsteps nearby. I thought it was Hiruzen coming back, and that gave me hope that he could help me. But when I open my eyes, I see Obito standing on front of me.

"W-what-" I begin to say, but I was cut off.

"What's the antidote?" Obito asks, kneeling down beside me and opening my medic bag.

I look at the bag, my vision blurring. I felt a gentle tap on my face, bringing me back to earth. "Hey, what's the antidote?" Obito asks again, this time softer.

Not having the energy to speak, I point to two of the antidotes in my pack and make the motion for him to mix it. Obito followed my instructions perfectly, grabbing a needle, he injected me with the antidote in three place, two in each arm and one in the leg I had been stabbed in.

The affect was nearly instant, the pressure in my chest weakened and breathing didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Take some of my chakra." Obito says, his tone not leaving any room for argument.

I did as I was told, I weakly placed a hand on his arm and took some of his chakra. We stayed in that position for a while and I began feeling stronger. When I felt I had taken enough chakra, I stopped and sat up with ease.

"Why did you help me?" I ask Obito, staring at his kneeling figure in front of me.

Obito looks to Yukiko before back to me. "So you'll owe me a favour." He says in a plain voice.

I tense at what he said.

Obito looks to Rin, who was still immobilised by the water chains. "I want you to free her." Obito says.

I frown, killing Yukiko would not release the Re-animation Jutsu, and in fact that can be considered inadvisable. But what is done is done. The only thing that could be done now is to seal away all the bodies and hopefully find a way to lay them to rest once again.

However, there was something I wanted to try.

"I can try." I say, standing up. I stumbled slightly, but I soon regained my balance and walked over to Rin with Obito right behind me.

Looking at Rin, I banish the water chains. Yukiko wasn't here anymore to give Rin any commands.

I reach out and take out the kunai in the back of Rin's neck. I look at the talisman that Yukiko wrote. On the talisman, it said what level of control it had; one being the least amount of control and letting the person have their own thoughts and personality, and the second being the most powerful with how controlling it was. Yukiko had used level two and it had written who was the summoner; Yukiko.

I pump chakra into the talisman, and the name changes from Yukiko to Akemi.

"I can send her back, if you want." I say, looking to Obito, who was staring at Rin intently.

Obito nods her head.

"I take it you don't want her to see you like this?" I say, referring to the fact he was on the bad side. Even I know that Rin would be happy to see Obito alive, disappointed to see him on the bad side and angry that he didn't come back to them if he was alive.

Obito shakes his head. "I don't want her to suffer anymore. Rin hated war, she would have hated this."

I say nothing, but make hand seals and a coffin appears from the ground below. Rin's body was placed in the coffin, and then I banish it away.

"You were there the entire time, weren't you?" I ask him, still feeling cautious of him. Obito had saved my life, if he wasn't here I would have surely died along with Yukiko. During the fight however, I had felt a presence, one that I couldn't identify because I was too preoccupied with fighting Yukiko.

Obito says nothing, he neither conforms nor denies what I said.

However, I wasn't letting it go. "You saved her the first time, yet didn't the second time, why is that?" I ask, looking to the masked man

Again, Obito says nothing, but looks at the place Rin was just in.

That's when it clicks. Yukiko had brought back Rin, and Obito wasn't going to forgive that anytime soon. It was very obvious that Obito had strong feelings for Rin when they were younger.

"Thank you." I say, my voice low. My chakra was coming back quickly, Obito's chakra had really given me the boost I needed.

Obito disappears without warning, I blinked and he was gone. Looking around, I couldn't sense Obito anywhere.

Finally, I could relax. Walking over to the waterfall, I look at my reflection and I see a mess. My right arm was completely covered in Yukiko's blood, all the way up to my shoulder. I was full of cuts, bruises and my neck was badly bruised. I looked at the cut on my cheek that Yukiko had given me when we first fought, that looked like it was doing to scar. My calf was cut where she had stabbed me with the poison kunai and there was a trail of blood down my leg.

I looked like a mess.

But I was alive.

Feeling victorious, I grin. Yukiko was gone and I didn't need to worry about her any more. The prophecy had been fulfilled and I ended up being the winner in the end. Yukiko was a strong opponent and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, especially since she was so unstable.

Kneeling down, I dip my right arm in the water, riding myself of Yukiko's blood. Within a few minutes, my arm was completely clean and that's when I began cleaning certain wounds. The wound of my calf needed healing so it didn't get infected. I also healed my throat so it wasn't so tender and I didn't sound so hoarse. Everything could be left though, these bruises I would wear as a badge of honour of winning against Yukiko.

Looking to Yukiko laying limp on the ground, I walk over to her. Just in case, I check for a pulse. Call me paranoid but I remembered that in horror films that the villains didn't tend to stay dead, even with a killer blow. However, Yukiko is dead and she wasn't coming back. Taking out a scroll, I seal Yukiko away where she could never be touched.

Taking a deep breathe, I walk into the waterfall and into the chamber behind it. Once in, I see Hiruzen standing in front of his daughter's grave, talking to her.

"I wonder who you would have taken after." Hiruzen asks, not noticing me.

I clear my throat, alerting him of my presence, but Hiruzen doesn't turn around. "Is it done?" He asks, referring to whether or not Yukiko was dead.

I was going to nod my head, but remembered that he wouldn't be able to see it. "Yes, Yukiko is dead." I say, feeling nothing as I announced this.

Walking further into the chamber, I stop when I am standing next to the Third Hokage.

"I would have loved to see her, just once." Hiruzen whispers, a sad look in his eyes.

I look at him for a moment before looking back to the grave. "She takes after you." I say, thinking back to when I met Chieko.

Hiruzen looks to me. "You met her?" He asks, surprise in his tone.

I nod my head slowly, "Yes. Yukiko tries to exchange my soul with hers with the new stage of the Shīringu, but it didn't work. I talked to her, and she seemed like a lovely girl. She seemed sensible and rational, even as a child." I say, laughing to myself.

Hiruzen smiles sadly, a glint of happiness in his eyes.

I made sure not to mention how Chieko was trapped. I didn't want to upset Hiruzen that his child could never be free because of Yukiko's selfishness. That would crush him and he would blame himself.

Hiruzen sighs deeply. "I must go, but would you look after her grave?" He asks me in a polite tone.

I nod my head, smiling, "Of course."

Nodding his head, Hiruzen looks at his daughter's grave for a moment before running out of the chamber. He was going back to join the war.

Now that I was alone, I took a scroll out and summoned them.

In a cloud of smoke, Sasori and Konan stood in front of me. I study Konan carefully, all her wounds were healed and she was in perfect health. While she was in the scroll, I had been healing her by pumping chakra in. I had sealed the two away the morning of the war and now I was ready to hear Sasori and Konan's answer.

Sasori arches an eyebrow when sees what state I'm in. "You're a mess."

I snort in amusement, of course Sasori would say that.

"What happened?" Konan asks, looking slightly concerned.

"I killed Yukiko." I answer them bluntly.

Then there was silence. But Sasori breaks it by smirking, "Didn't know you had it in you." There was amusement in his tone.

"So, what's your answer?" I ask the two ex-Akatsuki members. The last time I had talked to them properly, I had asked if they would join the war. They hadn't given me their answer and had asked for time to think about it.

Konan and Sasori glance at one another. Konan looks to me, "I would like to lend a hand." She says smiling slightly.

Sasori shrugs his shoulders. "Should be fun, why not?"

I grin, happy that they had agreed. I walk up to Sasori and remove his chakra absorbing cuffs from around his wrists and body that restricted him. "You won't be needed these then." I say, throwing them away.

Sasori stares at me, a blank expression on his face. "You're giving me freedom?" He says, a question in his tone.

I nod my head. "How can you fight while being retained?" I ask him, arching my eyebrows at him.

Sasori smirks slightly.

"Now let's go." I say, walking out of the chamber, feeling freer than I ever had before.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Far away from the battlefield, Madara sat in a dark cave, meditating. He was hoping to gain back some of the chakra that he had lost since Yukiko hadn't done a good job at bringing him back. Madara was revolted in himself, he had to be around that woman, but she could be useful at times. Madara opened his eyes when he heard footsteps getting close to him; his eyes hadn't been able to attain the Rinnegan yet since he had been brought back, a frustrating factor.

"Obito, why isn't Yukiko with you." Madara asks casually when he doesn't see the woman behind him.

Obito stops walking when he gets close enough to Madara. "She is dead." Obito says, his voice plain and blunt.

Madara frowns. "Oh, why?" He demands, almost glaring at the man in front of him. Madara didn't care for Yukiko, but to have her dead so early could be a hindrance. There had better be a good reason why she was dead.

"She attempted to kill Akemi, but she failed and ended up being killed by Akemi." Obito answers him, quite nonchalantly.

Then, Madara did something Obito didn't expect, he _laughed_.

Obito says nothing, but he couldn't help but be confused. He had thought that maybe Madara may be mad about the news. He had ordered him to make sure Yukiko didn't kill Akemi, but at the same time Madara hadn't given him the order of protecting Yukiko.

"This is brilliant news." Madara says, his eyes lit up.

Obito couldn't hide his curiosity anymore. "May I ask why?"

Madara looks to him, as if he is an idiot. "The more Akemi kills, the more powerful she will become. I need her to become more powerful for my plan to work." Madara grins madly, excitement filling his very soul. He was so close to his plan coming into place, he could practically taste his victory.

"Hashirama has also entered the war from what the White Zetsu have said." Obito informs him.

The grin on Madara's face only grew bigger, "Perfect." He mutters to himself.


	26. Madara Strikes

Madara Strikes

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Hey guys! After reading a review from a guest, I just want to say this. Yes, this story is going to end soon, I don't know how many chapters are left to write so I'm not even going to estimate. However, it isn't truly the end for Akemi. I had planned to announce this in the last chapter of The Retelling of Naruto Shippuden, but now is as good as any time. I plan to do the Naruto movies too, with Akemi in them after I've finished this main story. If you would like the idea, review or PM me to let me know your opinion.**

 **On with the story!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

To say that Haku was having fun was an understatement. Now armed with Zabuza's sword, he was demolishing the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Haku now understood Zabuza's obsession with the sword now. Haku used to get jealous when he was younger of how much attention Zabuza would pay the sword instead of training him. Having sealed away four Swordsmen, that only left two more. The Sealing Squad was rushed off their feet, it took them a lot of chakra to seal away such powerful people. The fact that more than half to them had been sealed away meant that they were exhausted.

Actually, the whole of Division Three was exhausted. Jiraiya, Kakashi and himself seemed to be the only ones still full of energy, and Jiraiya really seemed to be enjoying himself. The fight also seemed to really be in their favour when Tobirama – the Second Hokage, appeared on the battle scene, annihilating all that stood in his path. With his help, Tobirama had helped to seal away the other two Swordsmen, but it only brought more enemies; more undead Ninja and more White Zetsu. Although, the cavalry had arrived when Naruto Clones appeared on the stage and were currently helping to get rid of the White Zetsu. It was also amusing seeing trees appear from the dead corpses, but Haku didn't pay much attention to that. Seeing the Naruto Clones made Haku relieved; Naruto was okay. But his thoughts did go to his Imouto. Was she okay?

The sun was just coming up to mid-day now, not that Haku noticed the time go by. However, it was when two shadows passed over the high sun did Haku stop where he was. Haku sliced another White Zetsu in half, and looks up for the two shadows, but then disappear into the dense trees of the forest nearby.

Haku blinks slowly, wondering what that was. But he soon shook his head and went back to fighting against the White Zetsu, which were more of a nuisance than anything. They weren't that powerful, but it still required some chakra to kill it. Just then, ten puppets appeared into the scene, killing White Zetsu and fighting the undead Ninja with practice ease. It wasn't just puppets though, it also looked like paper birds flying down with explosive tags attached to them.

Haku stops again and looks to Kankuro; the only puppeteer in the Division, but he looked just as shocked to see more puppets that weren't his. This made Haku suspicious, and he then looks for the chakra strings controlling the puppets.

"Haku, dodge!" Haku hears someone yell at him.

Haku's head whips towards the noise and sees a White Zetsu really close to attacking him. Just as Haku was about to swing the sword, a paper bird dived for the White Zetsu, killing it instantly.

Staring at the paper birds, something clicks in Haku. He only knew one person who used paper as their main weapon. "Konan…" Haku mumbles to himself.

His gaze immediately goes back to the forest not too far away from him, and he makes a dash for it. Dodging and manoeuvring himself so he didn't get hit by the White Zetsu or any of the undead Ninja. Once in the forest, he looks around and feels a familiar chakra.

"I know you're there." Haku projects his voice, looking around with skilful eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened. But then two shadows appear in front of Haku, one who he recognised very well. In front of him, stood Konan and Sasori. They both looked physically well and didn't seem to be under the Re-animation Jutsu. Sasori was holding his hands up, chakra strings being shown.

Sasori was the first to speak. "So, you're Akemi's older brother." He says, glancing at Haku up and down.

Haku bristled at the mention of his Imouto.

"Akemi was the one who sent us." Konan says, being the voice of reason here. Her face seemed impassive, but her voice held honesty in it.

Haku relaxes slightly, believing them. It would seem that the two Ex-Akatsuki members were on the Allies side. Haku probably wouldn't have believed this, if he hadn't already seen Sasori's puppets and Konan's paper birds helping them.

"How is she?" Haku asks, his gaze immediately becoming concerned.

Sasori and Konan glance at one another. Akemi had told them not to tell Haku about her fight with Yukiko. She explained that Haku would become worried and didn't want him to be become distracted.

"Tired, but well." Konan answers after a few moments. It wasn't like she was lying, Akemi was alive and she was tired after fighting Yukiko.

Haku knew that they were hiding something, but took it nonetheless. "What's her plan?" Haku asks, a knowing look in his eyes. He knew that his Imouto wouldn't send two Ex-Akatsuki members without a plan in mind.

Sasori grins, Akemi had told them that Haku was perceptive and Sasori wasn't disappointed. "We are to stay hidden, no one can see us. If they did, they would come suspicious on why we are here." Sasori explains, carefully examining the area for any spies.

Haku nods his head, agreeing with the Puppet Master.

"No one can know who sent us here either." Konan states, looking at Haku seriously.

"Then why make your presence known to me?" Haku challenges, arching an eyebrow at them. If that much was true, they would have stayed hidden, and now Haku knows of their presence. If they hadn't of come out of their hiding place, Haku would have went back into the battlefield and thought nothing more of it.

"She said we could trust you." Sasori states with a blank expression on his face.

For a moment, Haku doesn't react, but then Haku slowly grins, "Then we best to get to work." He says, turning around to join back in with the war.

Sasori and Konan go back into their hiding placing, also helping to immobilise the undead Ninja and kill the White Zetsu.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Back with Division Two, they were having a well-deserved break. The medics were no longer rushed off their feet and were slowly coming together and being even more organised now that the flow of injured people coming to them was slowing down. As promised, Minato went off to help other Divisions, while Kushina stayed behind with their child. Itachi and Shisui were catching up, talking about all the things that had happened since his death. Fugaku, Minato and Kushina all seemed to be chatting, but Fugaku mainly stayed silent, watching everything going on around him. Naruto and Sasuke were sat together also, not too far away from his old brother and cousin.

As Naruto and Sasuke were sitting together, Naruto felt pain. The Uzumaki winces, and bites the inside of his cheek, hiding his pain. He didn't know why he was in pain at this point but all he could think about is Akemi. The pain in his abdomen only increased until it disappeared altogether, like it had never been there. Naruto looks down to where the Seal was on his stomach, Kurama was upset for some reason and Naruto didn't know why.

Sasuke seemed to notice Naruto's pain. "What's wrong?" He asks, staring at the Uzumaki with a curious look.

However, Naruto was just as confused. "I don't know, but I felt some pain."

Sasuke frowns, "Maybe you should get Akemi to look at it."

Naruto stills where he sits. He had been hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice her disappearance.

Sasuke takes this chance and looks around, "Where is Akemi?" Now that he had the chance to relax, he had noticed that the Shīringu user wasn't among them.

Naruto forces himself to relax while he feigns confusion and begins to look around. "I don't know, maybe she's in the medic tent." He says, thinking of something quick.

Before leaving, Akemi had asked him not to say anything about her going to fight Yukiko. She had known that it would only set Sasuke off, and Naruto couldn't agree more. But Naruto couldn't help but feel smug. He had been the one to make Akemi realise her feelings for the younger Uchiha. Naruto had been surprised that Akemi hadn't noticed her feelings for him before, or that Sasuke returned her feelings. Now looking back on the situation, Naruto could see the signs, Sasuke was always more protective of Akemi and he put so much trust into her. Naruto was surprised how oblivious she was, Akemi was really smart but when it came to her own emotions, it was a completely different thing. It was no wonder that Akemi had never noticed her admirers back in the Academy.

Sasuke frowns and stares at Naruto, a scrutinising look on his face.

Naruto began to sweat nervously, why he couldn't be a better liar, god dammit!

"Where is she?" Sasuke asks again, his voice stern and a slight growl in his throat. Sasuke knew that Naruto knew something, but wasn't saying anything. It was the way Naruto's eyes would dart to a certain area of the woods, and the fact Naruto couldn't look him in the eye. When Naruto couldn't look you in the eye, it usually meant he's done something stupid and dangerous or he he's lying.

Naruto still avoided his gaze, knowing that if he did he would give in.

Just then, a Yamanaka speaks up. "Just in from the Kages, Yukiko is now dead!"

There was a cheering around the area, one of Madara's higher ups was dead. It was a victory to them.

But it wasn't for Naruto, sweat forming around his forehead. He was cursing the Yamanaka to high heavens. His sweating only got worse when Sasuke's glare hardened and he felt the gazes of others on him too.

Itachi looks around the area and doesn't see Akemi. "She went to fight Yukiko, didn't she?" Itachi asks, an expecting look on his face.

Not able to keep it in any longer, Naruto nods his head.

Before Sasuke could say anything, there was a rustling in the bushes and a familiar chakra signature made itself know. Out from the forest stepped out Akemi, who indeed did look like a mess. Her hair was messy, scratches all over her body, heavy bruising on her neck and a gash on her calf.

"Oh thank god." Naruto mumbles to himself when he sees Akemi.

Akemi grins when she sees everyone. "Sup." She says, giving a mock salute.

"Good to see you're not dead!" Shisui shouts out, a cheeky grin on his face.

Itachi rolls his eyes playfully. "Of course." With that, Itachi turns back to Shisui and begins talking to him once again.

Akemi walks forward, and Mikoto greets her with a hug. Akemi hugs her back, happy to hug someone. Akemi had never been much of a hugger back in her old world, but now she really enjoys them.

Mikoto pulls away after a few moments and frowns slightly. "Something's different." Mikoto mumbles lowly. She stands at arms-length from Akemi and looks at her, studying her. She was trying to find what was so different about her.

Akemi grins slightly, "Let's just say I've come to a realisation." She says, glancing at Sasuke quickly before back to Mikoto. Akemi was fighting against the blush on her face and wasn't winning.

However, it would seem Mikoto caught this exchange, a grin forming on her face. But that grin soon turns into a frown and her eyes becoming serious.

"What's wrong?" Akemi asks, feeling a little alarmed at her sudden mood change.

"Akemi, just remember this," Mikoto says, her tone serious and tight. "With this knew realisation, there is more to lose. Protect that feeling with everything you have and let no one that you don't trust know."

Staring at Mikoto for a few seconds, Akemi nods her head. "I won't." She says, with just as much seriousness in her voice as Mikoto. Akemi knew full well that she couldn't let Madara know of her feelings for Sasuke, he would only use him against her.

Nodding her head, Mikoto's facial expressions become light again, and she heads back to sit with Kushina and Fugaku.

Naruto was the next to greet Akemi. "I knew you could do it." Naruto says as he hugs Akemi close to him.

Akemi laughs while she hugs him back, "As if I would let her get the best of me." She kept quiet on what really happened though. If she told Naruto that Obito had actually saved her from dying, the reaction wouldn't be pretty. It was only because Yukiko got that cheap shot in at the last minute that she even needed Obito's help.

It was at that moment that Hinata walks out of the Medic Tent, not too far from where they were all sitting.

Naruto's eyes lit up when he sees the Hyuuga Heiress.

Kushina immediately notices her son's reaction to the Hyuuga appearing and looks to Akemi. _Is that her?_

Somehow, Akemi seemed to understand what her eyes were asking her and Akemi nods her head. _Yes_.

A grin appears on Kushina's face, and soon it turns mischievous.

Seeing the grin, Akemi immediately began to pity Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you're okay." Naruto says, a large grin on his face.

Akemi was also happy to see her well, glad that her fever had went down. Akemi knew that Hinata wouldn't be happy if she ended up missing most of the war due to a fever.

Hinata smiles when she sees them. "It's good to be back." She didn't want to miss anymore of the war than she already had. The medics had told her that she needed more time to heal, but she refused to be left out.

Sighing in relief, Naruto leads Hinata to sit down near him and Sasuke. It was in that moment that Akemi saw Kushina get up from her seat and sat next to Naruto and Hinata. Akemi was about to follow, but that's when Akemi saw Naruto, he looked panicked and was giving signals. Akemi follows them and sees Sasuke was staring at her, an annoyed expression on his face.

Exhaling roughly, Akemi says. "Let's get this over with." She knew Sasuke was going to be pissed, she had promised him that he could be there.

Sasuke stands up and marches over to Akemi. "You promised I would be there." He hisses in a low tone.

Akemi rolls her eyes at him. "I said what you wanted to hear."

"Why did you lie than?" Sasuke questions, fire in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Akemi answers back, fire in her own eyes. She wasn't giving in anytime soon. Her, Naruto and Sasuke were known as the most stubborn team in Konoha; it was a title that they all held quite proudly. Even Kakashi had been proud of that title.

Sasuke narrow his eyes at her. "Do you think I'm weak?"

Akemi shakes her head. "No, you're one of the strongest people I know. I know you can handle yourself perfectly fine. I just don't want to see someone who I care about so much get hurt or worse killed; do you know what I mean?" Akemi asks, her gaze softening as she spoke.

Sasuke demeanour changes instantly, he was no longer tense and his gaze softened. "I know what it's like to see someone I care about deeply get hurt." He mumbles softly, gazing at Akemi.

Akemi's eyes widen, she looks up to Sasuke – seeing that he was a good head taller than her – and feels her face become hot.

Sasuke clears his throat, determination in his eyes. "Akemi, I-"

"Madara's appeared on the battlefield with Division Four!" Yells a member of the Yamanaka Clan to Division Two.

Akemi's head snaps in the direction of the call, along with everyone else. There was a silence among everyone. Madara had actually entered the battlefield; Madara Uchiha. Akemi couldn't help but feel a sense of panic; he was early. Akemi couldn't help but wonder if it was because she had just killed Yukiko had he pushed his plans along, or was it because Hashirama was back too.

Due to the deadly silence, everyone heard Sasuke curse.

 **NARUTO SHIIPPUDEN**

Back in Konoha, Tsunade and the Raikage where sat around the desk. Tsunade had received Akemi's message that she had killed Yukiko. She and the Raikage both agreed that this news would raise the morale of the troops, and it had worked.

Tsunade looks to the Yamanaka, "What seems to be happening?" Tsunade asks, authority in her tone of voice.

Inoichi replies, "With the arrival of the Four Hokage's, all seem to be well. Division One is still heavily engaged in battle, along with Division Three, Four and Five. Division Two, however is calm." All Divisions were currently fighting the remaining White Zetsu. However, Division One still had to seal with Dan – Tsunade ex-fiancé, Hizashi – Hiashi's twin brother and many other undead Ninja. Division Three was now fighting other undead Shinobi; none of them in particular he could identify besides Chiyo. It was Division Four that was fighting the hardest battle of them all. They were fighting the Second Mizukage, Third Raikage, Fourth Kazekage and the Second Tsuchikage. However, things seemed to be going well for Division Four, the only enemy left was the Second Tsuchikage, the others had been sealed away. Division Five was engaged in a battle with the undead Sound Four, but seemed to be doing well. All Divisions were close to finishing their battles, and that made Inoichi hopeful.

Tsunade nods, happy with that information. It was no surprise to Tsunade that it was Division Two who had finished their battle first. It was even better now that all past Hokage had joined the battle, all seemed to be going well.

"Who could have done that Jutsu?" A mumbles to himself. He was referring to the Re-animation Jutsu, who was evidently on their side.

Tsunade smirks to herself, keeping it hidden from the Raikage.

Just then, Ao's eyes widen. He felt a strong chakra, a very strong chakra appear in Division Four. In Ao's mind, it had to be Madara, but it was different to the one he sensed back on the Kage Summit.

"A very strong chakra had appeared on the battlefield in Division Four!" Ao announces to the Kage sitting on the table.

Inoichi nods his head, "He's announced himself as Madara." He had seen it through the mind of his own Clansmen, and it was just as unnerving seeing it through his Clansmen's eyes that he couldn't imagine seeing him in person.

Just having Inoichi confirm this sent dread through Ao. If that was Madara in Division Four, then who was the other 'Madara' and why was he on the move?

There was a solemn silence around them. News of Madara's appearance had shocked them. It caused panic amongst the Shinobi in the room, everyone knew who Madara was and how powerful he was. The thought of him coming onto the battlefield scared many people.

Ao, was sweating. He could sense Madara's chakra and quite frankly it terrified him. Madara's chakra was huge, and the fact he had been brought back through Re-animation was even worse. That would mean Madara would have an endless supply of chakra, and he couldn't be killed. The only way would be to seal him away.

Tsunade stood up from her seat. "Inform Hashirama of Madara's appearance in Division Four, now!" She orders, slight urgency in her tone. Tsunade knew that the real Madara was in Division Four and he posed a real threat. With the First Hokage here, Tsunade felt confident that her grandfather could deal with it.

Inoichi immediately follows Tsunade's orders, but then he frowns. "I can't seem to get in contact with him."

Tsunade swore under her breath, the one time for communications to fail, it would be now. "Try the other Hokage!" Tsunade orders again.

Inoichi nods and does as she says, but comes up with the same problem. Every time Inoichi tried to communicate with the Yamanaka's on the Division's team, he couldn't get through. There seemed to be something blocking Inoichi.

"I can't get through." Inoichi admits, a sigh in his tone.

Tsunade refrained from slamming her hands on the table. She needed to be calm now and think rationally. Madara was in Division Four, and if what Akemi said he was right, he was going to massacre them.

Looking to the Raikage, Tsunade grins. "What do you say to joining in with the battle?" Tsunade asks, a mischievous look in her eyes.

A looks to her. He had been restless since his encounter with Naruto, and he really wanted to fight. He had heard how powerful Madara was and wanted to test it himself. So when Tsunade looked at him with a grin, a smirks appears on A's face.

"Gladly." A says, standing up.

Tsunade looks to Mabui and Shikaku. "Send word to the Mizukage that we need her in Division Four. Tell her Madara had arrived and we need to hold him off until Hashirama can make it." Tsunade orders.

Shikaku and Mabui nod their heads, understanding the order.

Tsunade looks around. "Does anyone know a transporting Jutsu?" They needed to get their fast, before Madara could annihilate any of Division Four to ruins.

It was a random Kumogakure Ninja that spoke up. "Mabui knows one."

Mabui's eyes widen. "The Heavenly Transfer Jutsu can only be used for objects! It can't transport humans!" There had only been one person to survive this technique of hers, and that was A's father – the Third Raikage. Due to A being his father's son, he'd more than likely survive it, but Tsunade wouldn't.

"That's a gamble we have to take." Tsunade says, her voice firm.

Shikaku looks to her, "You're not best known for your gambles." He states, slight amusement in his eyes. Tsunade was much known for her gambling – how she always lost and when she actually did win, it was a bad omen to come.

Tsunade turns to him, a serious expression on her face. "I always win, when I gamble with my life. That's why I haven't died yet."

Mabui looks to Shikaku, hoping for him to say something that could convince Tsunade otherwise, but Shikaku sighs.

Tsunade looks to Inoichi. "Keep trying to contact Hashirama, it's vital that he knows about this."

"Yes." Inoichi replies, trying to get past the block on communication.

Tsunade and A turn to Mabui, an expecting look on both their faces.

Seeing no other choice, Mabui reluctantly agrees.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Finding out that Madara had arrived had sent a shockwave through the entirety of Division Two. It had definitely shocked me because of how early he had arrived onto the battlefield. But it just gave me a bad feeling, something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty. However, I did feel a little relieved. I had brought back Hashirama back at the right time, any later and it may have been too late.

Naruto immediately stands up from his sitting positon. "I need go."

"No." I say back instantly. The worst thing to happen would be to allow Naruto to fight Madara now. Naruto was Madara's main goal, along with B, who I hadn't seen.

Naruto was about to open his mouth, but his eyes widen and he falls to his knees. He grips his stomach, where his seal is and winces in pain. Something was happening, and Kurama didn't like it.

Kushina sees her son on her floor, and she was instantly on her feet and running towards him. "What happened, Dattebayo?!" She demands, looking around with panic in her eyes.

I walk up to Naruto and kneel down to him. "It's Kurama, isn't it?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. Madara was attempting to summon the Nine Tails, but he couldn't because he was already inside of Naruto.

Naruto weakly nods his head, in a lot of pain. It wasn't just him that was in pain, Kurama was thrashing around in agony and he was angry that Madara would dare to summon him.

Hinata looks to me, "What's wrong with him?" She was looking to Naruto and me, panic also in her pearl eyes.

"Madara is attempting to summon the Nine Tails." I explain to them before checking on Naruto. The first thing I did was check his seal, which was intact. Sending some of my chakra into the seal, I felt Kurama calm down to the point where he stopped thrashing around.

After a few more seconds, Naruto stops holding his stomach. "It's gone, the pain is gone." He says, relief in his tone.

I relax slightly and stop pumping chakra into the seal, but that seemed to be a mistake.

Naruto took this opportunity and tried to make a run for it into the forest. But before he could get any further, Itachi appears in front of him and Shisui behind him. "Sorry Naruto." Itachi says, shaking his head.

Naruto grumbles. "Move, I need to fight Madara."

I stand up and shake my head too. "No Naruto-kun, Hashirama is there and he can handle Madara. He is the only one who is on Madara's level." I explain to him, remembering how Madara had demolished the Five Kages in the anime. However, this time around Madara wouldn't be so powerful because he won't have Hashirama's cells in him because I had killed Kabuto. That doesn't mean that Madara will be easy to beat, but he won't be almost god-like with his powers and wouldn't able to access Hashirama's Wood Jutsu.

Sasuke nods his head, "You can't go rushing off Naruto." Though Sasuke wouldn't say it out loud, he was concerned. He knew that if the enemy got their hands on Naruto or Killer B then it would be game over.

But Naruto didn't listen. He quickly makes a ten Clones and sends them off, using them as a distraction so he could escape. Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke managed to get rid of nine of them, but I noticed one running off out of the corner of my eye. It had managed to slip away while everyone else was dealing with the Naruto Clones, and Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku were stopping the real Naruto was actually leaving.

"Damn you Naruto-kun." I mumble under my breath, making my own clone to go after the last Naruto clone. Naruto's clone didn't make it far, my clone disposed of it before it got too far. Once that was done, I banished my clone since I didn't need her anymore.

"I have to help!" Naruto exclaims, struggling against the people who were restraining him.

"Hashirama will deal with him, and if not then the Kage will be able to hold him off until then, don't you believe in Tsunade?" I ask him.

Naruto stops for a moment and thinks.

"They will win, dobe." Sasuke says.

Naruto sighs and relaxes. "So, what do we do now then?" He asks, looking around but his eyes eventually land on me.

It was Itachi however who spoke up. "Tsunade-sama said to find Obito if my mission were to come to end early." He says with a blank expression. When Itachi was debriefed about his mission to protect Naruto, Tsunade had given him extra instructions, ones that he couldn't share with anyone. But he felt like now was the time to share this information, knowing that it would occupy Naruto from going off to fight Madara.

Fugaku looks to his oldest son, a scandalise look on his face. However, he was ignored much to my amusement.

"That seems like a plan then." I say, a grin on my face.

Hinata steps forward. "I'm coming too." She says, a determined look in her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto spoke up. "No." He says, shaking his head as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widen, "What?"

"Hinata, we need you to stay behind and help defend the Second Division." I say, a sincere tone in my voice. I couldn't and would not let Hinata get caught up in this mess, and it looked like Naruto was also having none of it. It wasn't that we didn't believe in her fighting skills, but it's because we all knew that Obito was on another level of power.

Before Hinata could protest, Kushina spoke up. "Don't worry, that just gives us time to bond!" Kushina wraps her arm around Hinata's shoulders, a massive grin on her face. There was a silent message in Kushina's smile for Hinata and it was telling the Hyuuga Heiress not to disagree with her.

Hinata flushes and looks at the ground awkwardly. She was meeting her crush's mother, something she thought would never happen. But at the same time, Hinata was also slightly fearful of Kushina's smile, she had seen the message loud and clear.

Naruto steps towards them. "Protect her, Okaa-san?" He asks, asking his mother in a low voice so Hinata couldn't hear even if she was right next to Kushina.

Kushina looks at her son, and she instantly sees Minato in him. Minato had always cared about his loved ones dearly, always putting their welfare above even his own. Kushina could clearly remember the day Minato saved her from being kidnapped way back when they were in the Academy. Smiling softly, Kushina nods her head, "Of course."

Satisfied, Naruto grins and steps away, giving Hinata one last glance before we set off.

"We'll stay behind too." Mikoto says, a gently smile on her face.

Sasuke looks to his mother. "What?"

Itachi also looks over, his face didn't give anything way but his eyes did. He looked curious but at the same time there was understanding in his eyes.

"You don't need us old folks to protect you, you've already got people who would do that." Mikoto says, sending me a meaningful look.

I had to fight myself not to blush, especially when I felt Sasuke look at me.

Fugaku looked like he wanted to protest, but he chose not to. "Just come back." He says, sending Itachi and Sasuke looks.

With that in mind, we all run in search for Obito.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

In a blinding light, Tsunade and A were transported to Division Four. On arrival, Tsunade immediately began to heal herself, she didn't need to use her Strength of a Hundred Seal since the travel wasn't that bad and she wasn't torn to piece as Mabui had been worried about.

A looks to her. "You okay?"

Tsunade nods her head, her wounds already healed. "Yes."

Both Kage look up and not too far away, stood the remains of Division Four. Dead bodies lay everywhere and the earth below looked just ask broken as the Division. Seeing this much death should have shocked the Raikage and the Hokage, but they were on a mission.

A was the first to spot them. "Over there." He says, pointing them out.

Tsunade looks in the direction of where A pointed and saw Madara along with Ōnoki and Gaara. It would seem that there weren't many survivors of Division Four, only the two Kage, Temari and a few other Shinobi. The two Kage look at one another and nod their heads, both ready to attack.

Madara was about to attack Gaara and Ōnoki, but his attack never met his target. Two figures suddenly appeared and attacked Madara with two powerful kicks that Madara had no other choice but to dodge them.

Jumping back, Madara looks at who attacked him and sees Tsunade and A standing in front of him, in a protective stance in front of Ōnoki and Gaara.

In a flash, Mei also appears, three Shinobi around her. "Since everyone is alive, I guess we aren't too late." She comments, looking around to see her fellow Kage.

"Finally, I'll get to see some action, I've been bored stiff." A says, feeling the adrenaline pump as he got ready for a fight.

"I'm ready for a fight too." Tsunade says, also feeling pumped.

Gaara, however stays silent. But he got up from the ground, also ready to fight alongside his fellow Kage.

Ōnoki laughs slightly. "Living long was well worth it. Being able to see the day that the Five Kage would be united and fight side by side one another." As he said this, all the Kage stood by one another. To anyone else, this would be imposing and would have struck fear in anyone's hearts, all but Madara.

Madara stood on a destroyed rock not too far away, looking down on them. "This is perfect, maybe this will be a worthwhile fight." He comments with a blank expression. Due to Yukiko summoning him back to life wrong, he didn't have access to his Rinnegan, much to Madara's dislike. However, Madara didn't need his Rinnegan to win; he was powerful enough without it and he still had his Sharingan.

Tsunade immediately began her task of healing both Ōnoki and Gaara who were the most injured. Ōnoki even had blood pouring out of one eye. "Thank you, Tsunade-hime." Ōnoki says.

Tsunade looks to Mei and A, "Raikage, Mizukage, buy me some time." She orders, still healing the other two. For this fight to go well, all Five Kage would need to be in their best condition to fight against Madara. As Tsunade was healing them, she filled them both in on what their plan was: stall Madara long enough for Hashirama to appear so Madara doesn't annihilate the other Divisions.

A didn't need to be told twice. Chakra burst around A and lightning was crackling around him. "Here we go, Mizukage!" A exclaims, getting ready to fight.

Mei quickly began to make hand seals. "Yes, **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu**!" Mei spat out lava, aiming it for Madara. It covered the area like water, but was burning everything in its path.

Madara quickly began to evade the attack, sliding down rocks, jumping away from it and dodging it. While Madara was busy dodging; A attacked and managed hand a hit on Madara, only for Madara to block the attack at the last second due to A being so fast. As Madara was falling, Mei made sure to send more lava his way, making him fall into the pool of lava on the floor. However, this wasn't a victory just yet. A blue glow emanated from the lava until it came to the surface. Madara had activated his Susano'o, which protected him from the lava.

A growls under his breath. " **Raigyaku Suihei Choppu**!" Lightning covered his hand and he attacked Madara in his Susano'o. The attack hit and sent Madara further into the ground, but still the Uchiha didn't even blink at the attack.

Mei spat more lava out from her mouth, covering Madara and his Susano'o. A jumped out of the way, so he didn't get hit by the lava and landed right next to Mei.

A turns to look at Tsunade. "How much longer, Hokage?"

"Almost done." She says back, focusing on healing.

An explosion rocked the area as Madara's Susano'o sat up, lava gripping from it with Madara safely inside it. Steam was emanating from the Susano'o as the lava was doing some damage. "Lightning Style teleportation and Lava Style Kekkei Genkai. They're impressive attacks." Madara comments, only being slightly impressed.

Mei smirks. "I usually like men who are hard to melt, but I want to avoid you."

"He counters me even with my speed." A grumbles under his breath.

Madara swung his arm inside the Susano'o, and the Susano'o copied his movements. The arm obliterating the earth as he swiped down. Mei and A jumped out of the way, landing not too far from Tsunade.

"More speed, I need to increase my power to crush his defence." A says.

Madara folds his arms. "What about your defence?" His Susano'o attacks, sending spiral like chakra spheres in the Kage's direction.

However, the attack never hit. It was at that moment that Tsunade was done healing Gaara and Ōnoki. They jumped into action, both placing their hands on the ground. A wall of sand appeared before the Kage and stopped the attack from hitting them. It wasn't just a sand wall, but a stone golem that also blocked the attack, two shields protecting the Kage.

"This war is now a battle to protect each other!" Ōnoki announces, feeling stronger.

Madara looks at the two walls, looking slightly impressed. "A two-fold defensive wall of sand and stone, huh?" At this moment, Madara chose to charge at the Kage.

"Here he comes!" Ōnoki says, "Time to go on the offensive!"

Ōnoki looks to Mei and A, "Mizukage, Raikage. Listen to me now!"

Madara and his Susano'o appear in front of the Kage, two swords in his hands. It swiftly raises the swords and slams the swords down into the earth, destroying the sand wall and stone golem with ease.

Gaara grunts as he sends a wave of sand at Madara. Madara's Susano'o began slashing at the sand, moving it out of his way. While Madara wasn't looking, Gaara made himself float in the air by standing on a large clump of sand. Gaara waves his arms and moves the sand to cover Madara and his Susano'o completely. Gaara was attempting to immobilise Madara so they could seal him away, but also to provide Ōnoki with enough time to tell A and Mei then plan. But Madara proved to be too powerful and managed to burst his way out of the sand.

Luckily though, Ōnoki had manged to tell them the plan.

Madara was still covered in sand, and his Susano'o was attempting to get rid of it by slashing his way out. But Madara was also staring at the Kage, waiting for something to happen.

"Mizukage!" Ōnoki orders.

Mei makes the hand seals. " **Kirigakure no Jutsu**!" Mist burst from her mouth, covering the entire area in mist.

Ōnoki jumped on A's back. "Let's do this, Raikage!"

"Yes!" A exclaims.

With that A, disappears in a flash, much faster than before. With Ōnoki's powers, A had managed to become lighter and therefore faster. With a new speed, A charges at Madara. " **Chōkajūgan no Jutsu!** " A appeared behind Madara and his Susano'o and with a burst of chakra, sent of beam through the Susano'o, heavily destroying the Susano'o.

Madara glares at Ōnoki as he deactivates his Susano'o.

"Stone Golem!" Ōnoki shouts as he and A stand on the head of the stone golem he had just summoned. "It will pulverise him!" The golem raised its fist and slammed down onto the earth.

Madara had jumped out of the way quickly and performed his own hand seals. " **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu**!" Madara compresses a large amount of chakra before expelling multiple fire balls from his mouth. The fire balls changed shape into dragon heads, all five heading Ōnoki, A and his stone golem.

The attack hits, and the stone golem is destroyed.

"Damn you." Ōnoki curses under his breath, before A jumps away and lands on the ground safely.

However, Madara wasn't done. He sent more dragon shaped fire balls in the direction of the other Kage.

Mei looks to Tsunade, who was healing her at the moment. "What do we do?" Mei asks, a concerned expression on her face.

Tsunade looks to Gaara, "Kazekage!"

"I know." Gaara says, before waving his hand and sending a mountain of sand in the direction of the fire. Also, Gaara made a podium of sand for each Kage and himself, and levitated them into the air.

Just then, Madara appears in front of them in mid-air, his Susano'o once again activated. "You were too distracted with the fire balls." Madara comments with a blank expression. With a wave of his hand, the Susano'o sent all five Kage plummeting into the ground.

Madara and his Susano'o jumped to higher ground and performed some hand seals. " **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**!" Fire burst from his mouth, aiming for the five Kage that lay on the ground.

Ōnoki jumps into action. " **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**!" A ball of light, being covered by a 3D rounded triangle appears in Ōnoki hands, he points it upwards and allows the ball of light in the middle of expand, cutting the fire and stopping the attack from hitting them. The attack itself didn't manage to hit Madara, as he was too quick for it.

Ōnoki levitated upwards to Madara's level, his ball of light now in the shape of a square and much bigger than before. "Look at me, being pitiful about my age, I should be excused for making an excuse!" With that, he let the light of his Jutsu disappear into nothing.

Looking down, Ōnoki sees all the other Kage back on their feet. "Let's get on with our counter attack!"

Madara looks down at the Kage, being at a higher vantage point. "You there, woman, user of Medic Ninjutsu. You have _his_ blood running through your veins, don't you?" Madara asks her, referring to Hashirama.

Tsunade glares at him. "And so what?!"

Madara stares her down with an intense look in his eyes. "Then I'll kill you first."

"Taking out a unit's Medic Ninja first is an established tactic." Mei comments. "Surely you don't think we'd let you do that so easily, do you?"

"You're wrong." Madara denies, being honest. "It's because she is decedent of Hashirama Senju."

Mei looks taken aback, _that_ was his reason.

Madara turns back to Tsunade. "Your Medic Ninjutsu is only strong enough to defer death for only a short while. Compared to Hashirama Senju, your Jutsu is trivial. He was able to heal without even weaving signs. He was in another class in every Jutsu. Everyone called him the most powerful Shinobi. I fought a real death match against him, this is child's play. Compared to him, what do you, his descendent, have to offer? You can't even use the Wood Style and your Medical Ninjutsu doesn't even come close. But most of all, you're a weak woman! Weakness disgusts me and a weak Senju disgusts me even more!"

"You've gone on long enough!" A shouts back at him.

Tsunade steps forward, making the Kage look to her. "I am a descendent of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and true to the fact I do not use Wood Style. My Medic Ninjutsu is pathetic compared to my grandfather, who didn't even weave signs. And I am a woman, but I'm not a weak woman. Simple strength isn't everything. It's something passed on to me and continues to flow from First Hokage; that is my true power!"

It was in that moment that Tsunade truly reminded Madara of Hashirama, because it was exactly what he too would say. Madara could see this, and he didn't like it.

Tsunade smirks, "So don't you dare underestimate the Will of Fire!"

Madara stares down at her mockingly, "That is what Hashirama left behind when he died? Power doesn't stem from will, it's a physical fact, rooted in matter."

Tsunade walks forward more. "You're wrong! The will of the fallen drives the people they leave behind, bringing out their true power! My medical Ninjutsu was born from that will, then given form by medical ninja and by our laws!"

This piqued Madara's interest, but only slightly.

Tsunade put her hands together, making the tiger seal. As she did this, the purple diamond on her head began to glow. "First clause: 'No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end.' The Second clause: 'No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines.' Third clause: 'No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon. These are the laws I've taught all my students, but there is one more. The Fourth clause: 'Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the other clauses.'" As she said this, the purple diamond on her forehead expanded, lines appearing all over body. Once done, the purple diamond disappeared from her forehead.

Madara looks intrigued. "Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth? Never heard of it."

Tsunade smirks. "It's my unique forbidden Jutsu, meaning I'm the only one who can fight!" With that, she leaps over, intending to fight Madara.

Madara didn't react. "An extra Medic Ninja will make no difference to anything."

"If four of us aren't enough, then we'll fight with five. Don't mistake me for just another Medical Ninja!" Tsunade exclaims, throwing her fist back.

Just as she was about to hit Madara, he summons his Susano'o to protect him. Madara takes notice to the fact that Tsunade's punch had caused a crack in his Susano'o armour. Madara also noted that Tsunade was slower than the Raikage, but is stronger than him.

A lets his electrical blue chakra absorb him. "Let's go!" Ōnoki jumps on A's back, ready to join in with the fight.

Tsunade puts more force into her punch, making the Susano'o crack even further.

Madara quickly makes the hand seals. " **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**!" A massive stream of intense flames burst from Madara's mouth, aiming to set Tsunade ablaze.

However, Mei jumped in front of Tsunade and quickly did her own hand seals. " **Suiton: Suijinchu**!" A large tower of water was spat from Mei's mouth, and it encased Madara's flames, killing the technique.

Mei wasn't done though, she runs forward and does another Jutsu. " **Suiton: Suiryudan**!" A large dragon made of water appeared from the water Mei had created and ate Madara and his Susano'o.

Madara jumped further into the sky, but was met by A and Ōnoki. " **Raigyaku Suihei Chop**!" Using his hand, A chops the back of Madara's Susano'o in the spine, while Tsunade kicks the Susano'o with extreme force, also causing the front of it to crack. The brute force of both attacks forced Madara into a nearby crater.

Still, Madara remained unharmed. "It seems that you're not a feeble woman after all." Madara says, looking to Tsunade as she appeared near him. "If your intrusion leads to your death, the other Kage will be quick to follow. You're their only source of healing."

"That only matters if I die." Tsunade says, disregarding what he said. The other four Kage all land beside her, lining up.

"Hashirama, I don't know what you left behind, but what I've seen so far doesn't begin to compare to your powers." Madara mumbles to himself.

Tsunade stares at Madara, "I've told you, you're wrong!" She shouts, thinking of Dan and Nawaki.

"If there is anything that can be inherited, it is hatred alone." Madara says, a void expression on his face.

Tsunade leaps forward and punches Madara, obliterating his left side. Seeing his empty eyes, Tsunade assumed that he was dead, and jumps out of the way, just in time for Gaara's sand to encase Madara. " **Sabaku Sotaiso**!" The sand hardens into the shape of a triangle and multiple seals are placed on the sand.

"He's sealed!" Gaara shouts.

"Good!" Tsunade shouts back, a happy expression on her face. However, it didn't last long. In just seconds, a blue sword pieced out from the ground where Tsunade was standing and impales her stomach right through.

All the Kage's eye widen in horror.

Madara appears from the ground below, Susano'o once again activated. The Susano'o sword still impaled in Tsunade's stomach as he rises from the ground below.

"What you sealed away was a clone. No, this spells the end for the rest of the Kage." Madara says, looking around. "Now, whose time to die is it next?"

But Tsunade wasn't done.

Tsunade lets out a battle cry as she uses her hand to chop the sword in two. She pushes the other half out of her and send the broken part of the sword back at Madara and his Susano'o with extreme force.

Madara summons one of Susano'o arms and hits Tsunade away like a fly, sending her flying into a rock.

When Tsunade got up, Madara looks surprised. "How can you still move?!" He shouts at her.

Tsunade looks up at him, blood pouring from her lips from being stabbed in the stomach. But all her wounds are healing, "I told you, you were wrong."

"Seal-less regeneration, I see." Madara comments, looking at the wound close itself up. It reminded Madara of Hashirama. "This is what your Fourth Law Technique does, then? It's the same as Hashirama's ability."

"Though I was hoping to create an opening with this." Tsunade says.

Madara laughs, "You thought you could beat me with my own technique."

Ōnoki appears behind Madara, a ball of light in his hands, ready to attack. Ōnoki lets the attack go, a beam of light hitting Madara straight on.

"Got him!" A shouts.

But A was wrong. Madara had jumped out of the way in time. "Attacks like that won't affect me." Madara states.

"But it hit you last time!" Ōnoki shouts back at him.

Madara shrugs his shoulders. "I was merely humouring you."

"I have a question for you!" Tsunade shouts over.

Madara looks to her. "What?"

"I won't deny that you managed to outwit us with that Clone. But, looking at it from another way, you could say that we've managed to push you to the point where you have to use a clone to defend your real body. Am I wrong?" Tsunade says, a small smirk on her face.

This doesn't sit well with Madara, an unhappy look on his face. His gaze goes to Ōnoki and then to each Kage. "You do have a five-on-one advantage." Madara says.

"Please done claim we're being unfair. This is just the extent that we acknowledge your strength. You are Uchiha Madara." Mei says, keeping quiet about their plan. All they had to do was stall Madara long enough for the First Hokage to make it.

"Not unfair at all. Five-to-one. Just right for light entertainment." Madara makes his own hand seals and makes Five Clone for each Kage; totalling twenty-five Madara Clone, not including the original.

Madara grins, "Now it's five-on-one. No moaning about fairness, you are the Five Kage."

Each Kage looks around at the five clones wearily.

"Now I have a question for you." Madara says, getting their attention again. "Should these clones use Susano'o or not? Which do you prefer?"

No one answered him, all the Kage were doing was looking at each clone, trying to come up with a solution on how to beat them.

"Susano'o it is." Madara says, making all twenty-five of his shadow clones have Susano'o.

The Madara Clones charge on the Kage. One of the clones closet to Mei, managed to hit her, nearly sending her flying into the ground. However, Gaara noticed this and sent his sand to save Mei, just in time before she hit the ground, massively softening her fall.

With Gaara distracted, the Madara Clones attacks, swinging their swords at Gaara. Luckily, Gaara noticed in time, and his sand came to his rescue and blocked the attack. Jumping into the air, Gaara made the mistake of letting his guard down, causing him to get hit by one of the swords. It sent him flying into the ground, but he also used his sand to cushion his fall.

Mei and Gaara look around and see ten Madara Clones, all using Susano'o.

"They're too strong." Mei says. "How are we supposed to…?"

"You're right, at this rate…" Gaara trails off, struggling to sit up. His sand had cushioned his fall, but not completely and he was in pain from the fall.

Tsunade let out a battle cry as she punched another Madara clone in the back, knocking it to the ground. She had been impaled by two swords, and she had snapped them off. She pushes them out of her body, using them to attack the Susano'o.

A had been punched by one directly as he was on the ground. Using his strength, A held off the attack by simply pushing the fist off from him with one arm. "Hokage, your fighting is getting sloppy! It may not kill you, but keep on fighting like that and you'll only exhaust yourself!" A comments.

"I'm putting my life on the line for this battle! There is no other way." Tsunade says back, as she threw the broken piece of Madara's swords away. It was at that moment that Tsunade started coughing blood and fell to her knees.

"Hokage!" A shouts.

Due to A being distracted, he didn't notice one of the Madara Clone's Susano'o behind him. It picked him up and held A tightly in its hands. A makes the mistake of looking up and into the Madara Clone's eyes, immediately being put under a Genjutsu. A froze and was let go by the Susano'o and fell to the ground. A couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to look into the Madara Clones eyes, he knew how powerful they were.

Seeing the Raikage weak, the five Madara Clones each decided to strike with their sword. A couldn't move and certainly couldn't avoid the attack. At the last moment, a stone golem hand burst from the ground and picked up A, and receded back into the ground again.

The stone hand came back up to the surface next to Ōnoki and then disappeared again. Ōnoki walks over to A and places a hand on his shoulder. "Kai!"

This released A from the Genjutsu, and he looks to him. "Thanks, Tsuchikage."

Madara glares down at Ōnoki. Madara had noticed that Ōnoki wisdom in battle was showing, and Madara knew that he needed to get rid of Ōnoki.

Ōnoki shouts out "Stand, my fellow Kage! No more weakness! Let us look death in the face together!"

Each Kage looks up to Ōnoki.

"We are the Five Kage. So choose final words that will not shame your title! We cannot betray the trust of each and every Shinobi!" Ōnoki shouts out to them all.

All the Kage stood up, and jumped to be next to Ōnoki so they were all together. "We must be worthy of the title of Kage!" Ōnoki announces, pride in his tone.

Ōnoki places his hands out, ready to attack. Tsunade stands behind him and pumps chakra into him. "More chakra, Hime!" Ōnoki says.

"I got it," Tsunade says.

"There's not much chakra left, we must consider this our last stand." Ōnoki says calmly. Power began building up inside Ōnoki as a ball of light appears in his hands. " **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**!" A massive burst of light shines brightly in the shape of a cube. Everything in its path is destroyed, including the Madara Clones.

The light stretched so far that it even hit the real Madara, who jumped out of the way with half his body gone. Ōnoki opened up his attack and allowed Mei's water dragon to swallow Madara, but the water was also infused with lightning. Madara's body was nearly gone, only his upper torso remained. Even then, Madara still felt confident. Even when sand began to encase his body, but it wasn't just sand; there was bomb tags on the sand too.

"Do you see this? This is the full power of the Five Kage!" Ōnoki shouts out, feeling confident.

Seeing as the Kage were indeed powerful together, Madara decided to unleash his full power. The Uchiha easily broke out from the sand and all the Kage's attack with the use of his Susano'o. His body was already fully regenerated. However, this wasn't his normal Susano'o that he usually used. "The Five Kage are nothing compared to me." Madara says.

"This is my perfect Susano'o!" Madara announces. The Susano'o around him began to change, it became more powerful. Its head gains a long tengu nose and two lines running down from its mouth to its chin area, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides. Madara's Susano'o is made up of two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, both of which have a distinct face: the front face has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. In its armoured form, the usual tengu-like armour splits from its forehead down, revealing Susanoo's eyes while obscuring the rest of its face.

Seeing Susano'o in its true form shocked the Kage. "The big one's chakra has settled down." Ōnoki says, letting his hands drop to his side.

Tsunade was looking up at in shock. "I can't believe the difference in power." She couldn't believe how her own grandfather fought someone like this, and won. She had heard about how powerful her grandfather was through other people, but to see his enemy right in front of her made her realise the power difference.

"Hashirama is the only one who could stop me." Madara says. His Susanoo's unsheathed his sword and swung it. The power behind it alone chopped the two mountains in the distance in half.

The sheer force sent the Kage's back propelling backwards and getting hit with debris as they rolled one.

"The maps will need to be redrawn a little after this." Madara comments with his arms crossed.

"Impossible! He split a mountain!" Mei says in shock.

"This is… Madara Uchiha…" Ōnoki whispers lowly in shock. "Then why did you hold back last time?!" Ōnoki shouts to Madara, feeling frustrated.

Madara scoffs, "What adult goes full force when fighting a mere child? Besides, are you finished now?"

Madara's Susano'o began to walk towards the Kage. Each knew that Madara would finish them off when he made to them.

Ōnoki steps forward. "We may be stumbling in the dark, but we're close to the light at the end of the tunnel!"

Madara stares Ōnoki down. "This Susano'o us destruction incarnate. A single stroke of the blade contains enough power to smash all things in this universe. It rivals even the Tailed Beasts. Take your philosophy, Five Kage and be crushed and be gone!" The Susano'o picks up its sword and begins to raise it, ready to strike.

Mei turns to Ōnoki. "I guess this is the end."

A looks to her. "Well I'm for one not giving up!" He stands to his feet, ready to attack when he was completely exhausted of chakra.

Madara's Susano'o thrusts its sword down, intending to hit the Five Kage.

 _"_ _ **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!**_ _"_ _A gigantic dragon made of wood with a tengu-like face appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Madara's Susano'o, bringing it down to the ground with ease._

 _Madara's eyes widen when he sees the wooden dragon. He immediately banishes his Susano'o and the wooden dragon retreats back to its user._

 _Tsunade looks up when she doesn't feel the impending attack. All she heard was Madara's Susano'o being brought down, and she was filled with confusion. But then she was filled with hope, had Hashirama made it in time?_

 _Looking up, all Tsunade could see is dust. But the dust soon disappeared, and Tsunade could see clearly._

 _Not too far away stood her grandfather._

 _Hashirama Senju._

 _Grinning, Hashirama says. "Need a little help, hime?" He smiles widely, showing off his teeth._

 _ **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**_

 _ **Cliff-hanger!**_

 _ **Sorry that this chapter took so long getting out, this chapter took longer to write than usual. But I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and remember to leave a review telling me what you think, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**_


	27. Tenshi no Chakra

Tenshi no Chakra

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Hey guys, I'm going to take this opportunity of answer a Guest who asked me something in a review. I will be doing the post was Naruto Shippuden episodes, but with MY spin on them. Naruto and Hinata's wedding is definitely happening, but other things are definitely going to change, but you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Also to AngelSayori, yes I will be dipping into the Baruto series, but that will most likely be the in the last ever chapter of The Retelling of Naruto. Things will definitely be different in my version, like Sarada never existing because Sasuke and Sakura don't get together. I will also more than likely do the Baruto movie too, so you'd see more in that to.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Tsunade was looking at her grandfather in shock. He looked exactly how she remembered him and in all the photographs she had of him. The only difference was the whites of his eyes were grey and there were a few cracks on his face, like every Re-animated ninja had.

Feeling herself relax, Tsunade grins. "Made it just in time, Ojii-san." She says, feeling relieved. Their mission had been accomplished.

Hashirama returns the grin, happy to his see granddaughter alive. He had received word from Inoichi who seemed quite panicked due to the fact he couldn't get hold of him. Inoichi had made it very clear that the Five Kage had went to hold off Madara until he could make it to Division Four. When Hashirama heard this, he quickly finished his battle and made his way over, hoping that he made it in time before Madara could severely harm them.

However, Madara decided to ruin the reunion. "Well, it looks like someone was smart enough to summon the only person who could defeat me." Madara comments dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hashirama looked to his old friend. "I would say it was nice to see you again, but I would be lying." Hashirama says, humour in his eyes.

Madara scoffs at him. "If I recall rightly, you killed me. Stabbed me in the back; how noble." He says, sarcasm laced heavily in his tone.

Hashirama's eyes hardened. "You know exactly why we fought."

Smirking, Madara says back. "Then why don't we fight once more, see if death had slowed us down at all."

"I will, in just a moment." Hashirama says before jumping over to the Five Kage. "Take some of my chakra." He says, looking to Tsunade.

Tsunade nods her head. She places her hand in Hashirama and absorbs some of his chakra, this is so she could heal the other Kage. Tsunade knew that they weren't on the same level as either Hashirama or Madara, but she could damn well heal the others.

Madara scoffs, looking like a child for a moment. But accepting Hashirama's decision to hold off the fight. There was no point fighting against Hashirama until he ready, if he did the Madara wouldn't get the match he had been itching for.

Once done, Hashirama takes his hand away and looks to Madara. "Ready, old friend?"

Madara's eyes immediately light up at the prospect of the fight. "Ready." He says, crouching down low.

In the time it took to blink, Hashirama and Madara charged at each other and met in the middle. Madara aimed a kick at Hashirama, but he easily blocked the attack with his arm. Hashirama grabbed onto the Uchiha's leg and swung him around, sending him flying to the ground with a hard crash.

Madara immediately jumps back up and charges at Hashirama once more, his fist aimed to punch Hashirama. Seeing the attack coming, Hashirama dodged the attack, only for Madara to use his leg and kick Hashirama. This attack landed, and sent the Senju into a nearby rock with such force that he was imbedded into the rock.

Hashirama got right back up, and charges. As he ran towards Madara, he threw three kunai, each one having an explosive tag on them. Madara sees this and dodges each one by jumping further away to evade the kunai. Hashirama appears behind Madara in a flash, making Madara look back at him in shock. Hashirama punches Madara and lands a powerful hit, sending Madara crashing into the ground.

Hashirama landed on the ground, perfectly composed.

Madara chuckles, getting up from the ground. "Looks like your Taijutsu hasn't been affected."

"I can't say the same for you though." Hashirama answers back, an amused expression on his face.

Madara scoffs, "Let's test your Ninjutsu, **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu**!" Madara made the Tiger hand seal and spat out. Ten fireballs, all transforming into the shape of dragons launch themselves at Hashirama.

Hashirama quickly makes his own hand seals. " **Suihou no Jutsu**!" He spat a powerful beam of boiling water at the fireballs, aiming for each one.

Madara began trying to manoeuvre the fire balls, so to dodge the water, but wasn't met with success.

Having missed a Fire ball, Hashirama had to dodge quickly, jumping onto higher ground as the fireball exploded on contact with the earth below. Also not being lucky, Madara had to quickly dodge before he was hit by the water. As Madara dodged, the water destroyed the rock near it, obliterating it completely.

"Still the same as ever then." Madara comments with a blank expression. But if you looked closely into his eyes, you could see that Madara was having fun.

"Says you, still using the same Jutsu." Hashirama chuckles to himself.

Tsunade and the other Kage were looking at the battle with wide eyes. For every attack Madara gave, Hashirama would fight back with ease. They had all struggled against him massively, and Madara hadn't been going full power then.

Getting back to her task at hand, Tsunade began healing the other Kage.

"That's Hashirama Senju…" Ōnoki whispers lowly, looking at the battle in awe.

"He doesn't even look to be struggling." Gaara points out, marvelling at the strength of both Hashirama and Madara.

"Now that's a man." Mei says, looking at Hashirama with affection in her eyes.

Tsunade grins while she heals them. "Madara was the only person who came close to rivalling the First Hokage." No other Ninja came close, all fell at the knees of Hashirama; even Madara did. However, what Tsunade didn't realise was that there was a third person who rivalled Hashirama and Madara.

A looks to Tsunade. "Why did you never learn Wood Style? You're a Senju."

"It wasn't my calling." Tsunade answer back simply as she continued her healing. "I was already known as his granddaughter, I didn't want to be in his shadow." As Tsunade grew up, people had always expected her to be just like her grandfather and just as powerful. That had always made her a target amongst enemies, especially when she was young. She could remember when she was young – maybe around four years old – she had been kidnapped, but she was quickly saved by Hashirama.

A nods his head, accepting her answer.

Back with the Uchiha and Senju, Madara jumps back for a moment and smirks. "Let's see how you fair against this, this time." He says before summoning his Susano'o, and this time it was a complete Susano'o. Madara was going all out against Hashirama.

Hashirama looks at the Susano'o with a calm expression. He had noticed that he and Madara were fighting too closely to Tsunade and the other Kage; he needed to push Madara back. " **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**!" Instantly, a trees began to grow in front of Hashirama and started to grow, Hashirama pushed the Jutsu, sending the dense forest toward Madara and his complete Susano'o like a wave of water.

Madara saw the dense forest come at him, and began using the swords to destroy the forest, but it didn't seem to be working. More trees would just sprout up, taking the place of the tree Madara had just mowed down. Having no choice, Madara jumps back quite a distance.

But Hashirama wasn't done. " **Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Five wood clone emerge from the ground, and then take the shape of Hashirama. The clones charge towards Madara, surrounding him.

Madara looks around, watching each one carefully. He was one of the two people who could tell the difference between a wood clone and Hashirama.

" **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu**!" Hashirama quickly makes the hand seals, and so do all five of Hashirama's clone. Six dragons made of wood attacked Madara, all aiming for him.

Madara acts quickly, using his swords, he manages to destroy four of them. Madara was one of the only ones who knew this, but to destroy the wooden dragons, you needed to cut the head, otherwise they just grow back.

However, Madara missed two of them. The two wooden dragons attacked, roaring as they tore Madara's complete Susano'o to pieces. Seeing that his shield had been penetrated, Madara jumped away and abandoned his Susano'o.

Landing on the ground, Madara quickly made some hand seals. " **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**!" A great wall of fire burst from Madara's mouth, burning the two wooden dragons to ashes.

Madara stops the attack, a smirk on his face and excitement in his eyes. "It's been a while since I've had a match like this."

Hashirama returns the smirk with a smile of his own. "It has." He says, his voice calm.

However, the peaceful smirk on Madara's face turned vicious, which only unnerved Hashirama. "And it's about to get more interesting." Madara says and quickly makes some hand seals. Within a split second, a coffin emerges from the ground, and then the lid falls to the ground.

With wide eyes, Hashirama looks at the coffin in horror. "Madara…" He mumbles to himself. It was at that moment that Hashirama realised how far Madara had fallen and what lengths he would go so his plans would come to fruition.

In front of the two old friends stood the undead body of Sayuri Uchiha.

Sayuri was wearing the same thing she was when she died. It was a very similar outfit to Madara's, only more feminine. She still had the Uchiha symbol on her back, but she armour was a purple colour instead.

Madara's smirk only becomes more vicious. Ever since Sayuri had died, he had hunted her body down and kept track of it. Ever since learning about Hashirama's appearance on the battlefield, he had summoned Sayuri back from the dead and made all the preparations. He knew that this day would come and he fully intended to use Sayuri if Hashirama tried to stop him. Sayuri was Hashirama's only weakness, and he was going to exploit it for all that it was worth.

Banishing the coffin, Madara walks forward and sticks the kunai with the talisman in the back of Sayuri's head.

"Time to play, Sayuri. Attack Hashirama." Madara says, looking smug.

Hashirama tensed, but was ready for an attack.

The whites of Sayuri's eyes turn from black to grey, but her body still remained stiff and she didn't move. She didn't follow Madara's order.

Madara looks at Sayuri confused. "Why aren't you attacking?"

Without anyone noticing, Sayuri smirks.

Suddenly, Sayuri attacks. Fast as lightning, Sayuri turns her body around and kicks Madara in the face, sending him flying into a rock nearby.

"You always forgot that one fact about me, Onii-chan." Sayuri says, a smirk on her face. The whites of her eyes were grey, but different to both Hashirama and Madara. The grey was a little ashy grey that only made her dark eyes stand out.

Madara looks up from his position from being imbedded into the rock. Sayuri had always been known for her kicks, so powerful that they could shatter bone. When Madara was younger, he would pity the people Sayuri used to fight.

"What am I forgetting?" Madara asks, getting out of the rock.

Sayuri places her hands on her hips. "I cannot be controlled, through body or mind." In her youth, no Jutsu regrading control could tame her. It was her body's natural reaction to it, she repels it. But it was something Madara always forgot about her, even in death.

Madara curses lowly, he had forgotten that little fact. There had been a time, before Madara and Hashirama's last fight that Madara tried to control Sayuri as leverage, but it didn't work out. Sayuri had fought against Madara's control and had won against him.

Sayuri looks towards Hashirama, her eyes brown eyes softening. "It's been a while." Her voice was soft and low.

Hashirama returns her loving stare. "It has."

Madara mocked gagged, "How sickeningly sick."

Sayuri looks to Madara, her expression turning from light to dark in an instant. "You have a nerve bringing me back, Onii-chan." She says, a menacing expression on her face. The last time they saw each other, Madara had stabbed her in her heart.

Walking forward to stand by Sayuri, Hashirama speaks. "He has a nerve coming back at all."

Cracking her knuckles, Sayuri charges at Madara at a high speed. She appeared behind Madara and then behind him in a flash. Using her powerful legs, she kicked Madara in the back, sending him flying. She then appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards. This time, Hashirama appears behind Madara and punches him in the face.

If Madara had been alive, he would have been in severe pain. Half his body had been destroyed in that attack alone, but he was slowly piecing himself back together. "What, can't a brother see his sister again?" He asks, sarcasm in his tone.

"Ones that don't use their own family can!" Sayuri shouts back at him, anger in her eyes,

Hashirama places a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. Sayuri relaxes and breathes deeply. "You betrayed me Madara, you don't have the right to summon me." She says, her expression void of any emotion.

However, Madara didn't react. He looked neither shameful nor smug of what he had done, and this only served to annoy Sayuri even more.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**!" Sayuri quickly makes the hand seals. In an instant, a very powerful dragon which is shaped from a very huge quantity of water morphs in front of Sayuri. With a roar, the dragon attacked at a ferocious speed.

Hashirama quickly makes his own hand seals. " **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu**!" A dragon made of wood burst from the trees, and joined in with the attack against Madara.

Madara watches the attacks coming towards him in a calm matter. He dodges the attack flawlessly, but the dragons kept coming at him. It was at this moment that Madara realised his mistake in bringing back Sayuri. He had been lucky the first time, even he couldn't deny that, he wasn't so ignorant. Madara wanted to fight Hashirama on his own, not against Sayuri, he needed to get rid of Sayuri.

And maybe use her power to his advantage.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

We had all been travelling for a while. Shisui had always been a keen tracker back when he was alive and was leading the way to find Obito. While we were travel, I informed them all on what may lay ahead. It was possible for Obito to have the Six Paths, and I briefed them on their power and to be careful. It took some time, but Shisui soon found Obito's trail, and found that he was heading straight for us.

Within seconds, Obito came into sight. He was wearing a white mask with a purple tint that covers the entire upper half of his head. The mask's design resembles a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, consisting of a ripple pattern with three tomoe around the centre, two of which act as the mask's eye-holes. Through the eye-holes, I could Obito had one Sharingan eye and the other Rinnegan. Obito is wearing a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back is Madara's gunbai, now purple with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve.

Behind Obito was six figures, and I immediately recognised them as the previous Jinchuuriki. Much like Obito, each one of them had a Sharingan eye and a Rinnegan eye. Looks like my suspicions were right after all.

Naruto saw him and charged – his Tailed Beast Mode now activated – with Obito following suit. They both met in the middle, crashing their foreheads into each other. The force of the crash sent both parties flying back, where Itachi and Sasuke caught Naruto.

"Naruto, don't act so rash." Itachi scolds lightly.

Naruto winces, "Damn, his head is so hard. I didn't even put a crack in the mask."

"It's been made especially for battle, that's why." I answer Naruto while staring down Obito. But I didn't doubt for a second that his mask could be cracked, and I knew Naruto would be the one to do it.

That's when the previous Jinchuuriki makes their move. Roshi – the Yonbi – quickly makes hand seals, " **Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu**!" Roshi spat out multiple molten rocks at us, it came at us in all directions and made it hard to dodge.

" **Mizu no Yaiba**!" I summon my water sword and chop any molten fire rocks that came my way. However, since I was so close to them, I could feel the heat radiating from it and that made me wince.

Naruto tries to launch his own counter attack, along with Sasuke. Naruto was attacking with his Rasengan while Sasuke with his Chidori Blade.

But Yagura – the Sanbi – quickly makes a water mirror. " **Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu**!" Using his staff, he holds the mirror up.

"Avoid the mirror!" I yell out, blocking an attack Yugito – the Nibi.

Naruto and Sasuke take my advice, and avoid the mirror, making sure it never got them. They both tried to get around Obito, but was soon met with bubbles, floating around them.

Looking at the bubbles, Naruto and Sasuke both remember them. The bubbles both touch Sasuke Naruto, and immediately they both looked to be in a trance.

"Oi!" Shisui yells out when he notices they aren't moving.

"Utakata is communicating with them, they're fine." I reassure them, dodging yet another attack from Yugito.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly got out of their trance and jumped away before the bubbles could explode.

" **Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu**!" With a snap of Utakata's fingers – the Rokubi – all the bubbles around Naruto and Sasuke exploded.

However, Sasuke had summoned his Susano'o at that moment. He had dragged Naruto into the protective barrier, and waited for the explosion to be over.

While I was fighting, I noticed white dust appearing around me. Looking up, I see Fuu – the Nanabi – with her mouth open and that's where the white dust seemed to be coming from.

" **Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu**!" With a clap of her hands, the area around me turned bright – too bloody bright to see anything.

I close my eyes quickly before I could become blinded. I felt Yugito charge at me once more, but I felt an arm wrap around my wait and pull me away. That's when I notice that the light didn't seem as bright as it was before, even with my eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes." I hear Itachi say.

Opening my eyes, I see that I was inside Itachi's Susano'o. His Susano'o could protect our eyes. It was different to Sasuke's, Itachi's was red and Sasuke's was purple. I look around and see that Shisui had also activated his own Susano'o, which was a green colour. Naruto was protected in his Tailed Beast Mode, and Sasuke was protected in his own Susano'o.

Roshi and Yugito tried to attack Itachi's Susano'o, but couldn't get through.

Soon the light faded until it was gone completely.

I took this opportunity to observe them. Each had a Sharingan eye, which would improve their abilities, and the Rinnegan eye allowed them to all be in touch with one another. They could see each other from that one eye, and know when to evade opponent's attacks. But I knew that they had black receivers in them, just like Pain had in his. All we had to do was find them and remove them. With those two ocular powers, it meant that their powers were increased, even their Beast powers, which made them deadly foes.

"Guys, they're just like Pain's Paths!" I yell out, hoping that they would all get the message about the black receivers in their bodies. The only person who didn't know was Shisui, but I knew that Itachi would update him.

They all seemed to get the message loud and clear.

Obito chuckles lightly, "Yelling your plans out to the enemy isn't the best idea, Akemi." He says, looking directly at me.

"That doesn't matter, Obito." I say, putting emphasis on his real name.

"Why did you claim to be Madara?" Naruto asks.

Obito shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now what name you refer to me as. All I want is the success of the _Project Tsuki no Me_ , that's all. Existing in this world that knows only despair has no value. You Jinchuuriki had the Tailed Beast forced inside you, and you've only experienced despair. Am I wrong? Surely you can understand a little of my despair."

An annoyed look flashes in Naruto's eyes. "Who the hell are you yo decide that having a Tailed Beast in me makes me unhappy?!" Naruto yells out.

I look to Naruto, a proud expression on my face.

Naruto points to Obito. "Even if this world is worthless to you, you really think you can get away with starting a war. You piss me off, and I'm going to rip that makes from your face!" He yells out, clenching his fists.

Sasuke smirks in his Susano'o, "Not before I get him first."

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other, now there was a challenge between the two of who would destroy Obito's mask first.

Obito touches the mask on his face. "Taking this mask off won't be easy." As he said this, all the Jinchuuriki started to grow a tail of their representative beast.

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes lit up at the challenge. "We'll see about that." Sasuke comments, crouching low and ready to attack.

"Kyūbi, you shall be mine and I'll achieve _Project Tsuki no Me_!" Obito exclaims, clenching his fists. His goal was in sight and he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip by.

Itachi was the one who spoke. "We're not just going to sit here and let you capture him." Itachi says, his Sharingan activated and ready to fight.

Fuu was the first one to attack, her tails acting like wings allowing her to fly. Shisui tried to get her down by sending kunai her way, but she dodged every single one of them, even the ones from behind.

Roshi attacked next, his whole body turning into lava. He attacked, but Naruto managed to dodge at the last second, this time without getting burnt.

Yugito then attacked me with her Mouse Fireballs. It started out with one and then separated into hundreds. I dodged each one, but Yugito followed me. As she chased me, I noticed that her nails and toe nails had extended, turning them into deadly blades. I take out my Sais, and ready myself for the attack I know was coming. With her quick speed, she flashed beside me and strike. I held my arm out and blocked the attack, causing four long claw marks to cut deep onto my arm. With my other hand, I slash my Sais, and end up hitting her in the chest, shredding her top. I wince and jump into the tree bushes, shielding myself away from view.

Taking this opportunity, I observe Yugito from my position. She and the other Paths were looking for me while they were fighting the others. I look at Yugito's chest and see the chakra receiver, just like it was in the anime.

While being hidden, I take this time to heal my scratches. They weren't too deep, but it was bleeding badly. I couldn't have myself bleeding all over the battlefield.

I see Naruto charge at Roshi – who was still covered in lava. Naruto and Roshi met in the middle, Naruto catching Roshi's fist, even though it was burning him. Naruto used his Rasengan, his chakra moulding into another fist and attack Roshi in the chest, finding the chakra receiver. Naruto pushes the Rasengan harder, nearly making it crack.

Han – The Gobi – appears out of nowhere and goes to attack Naruto, only to be met with Sasuke's sword. Fuu tries to attack Sasuke from behind, but Itachi quickly blocks her attacks.

I see Yugito run to join the fight, but I quickly makes some hand seals. " **Suikusari no Jutsu**!" Water chain appears underneath Yugito's feet and immediately wrap around her, binding her completely. Her legs and arms were bound. Jumping out from the tree, I stand in front of her. I also make a few clones to help ward off the other Paths while I dealt with Yugito.

I had a theory, and I decided to test out. I activated my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , letting its cool green cloak of chakra cover me like a long coat that reached the ground and covered half my face like a mask would.

Seeing the chakra receiver in plain sight, I reach to grab, also looking at her hands. I was right too, as I got close to taking out the receiver, she transforms into her Tailed Beast. She looked exactly how Naruto did when he stared the process. All her skin disappeared and she crouched down onto all fours. Her facial features changes to become more catlike to match her Tailed Beast – Matatabi.

Grabbing a talisman from my pouch, I immediately reach and place one on her forehead. The moment it touched her forehead, my vision went dark.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Summoning his Susano'o, Madara fought off the attacks with ease. The fight with both Sayuri and Hashirama was making his blood pump, he was enjoying this fight more than anything. It wasn't every day that he got to fight two of the most powerful Ninja. Before they all died, Hashirama, Madara and Sayuri were a team. They were a force to be reckoned with, the enemies knew to run if they ever saw them three on the battlefield. Though after Sayuri's death, he had made sure to erase her existence from the books.

Sayuri launches another attack. " **Suiton: Suigadan**!" The water around Madara rises and then the water began a spinning motion to highly pressured water. As quick as lightning, the water drills attacked Madara's Susano'o.

Madara tried to dodge the attack, but found himself surrounded. He took this moment to marvel at his sister's power. When she was younger, Sayuri had this odd interest in water, which was unusual in the Uchiha Clan because their main element was fire. But it wasn't with Sayuri, she was learning Water Jutsu, much to the disappointment of their parents.

The attack struck Madara, his Susano'o taking all the damage, but Madara was safe. "Still the same as ever, Imouto." Madara comments, looking as confident as ever, even with half his Susano'o destroyed.

"Still hiding behind your Susano'o, Onii-chan?" Sayuri answers back, a scathing and mocking tone in her voice.

"Then why don't you use yours?" Madara questions, itching to fight Sayuri with her Susano'o.

Arching an eyebrow, Sayuri's eyes immediately change from brown to red; she had activated her Sharingan. Her eyes were a different kind of Sharingan though, whereas normal Uchiha eyes were blood red, Sayuri's were more of a purplish red. Sayuri had always been an oddity even when they were young.

An orange light surrounded Sayuri, just like a blue light had surrounded Madara. In an instant, a Complete Susano'o stood in front of Madara, with Sayuri in the middle of it. The Susano'o looked identical to Madara's, only the colour and the Susano'o weapon was different and that it was more feminine. "Let's have it then." Sayuri says, her Susano'o lifting up two Sais.

Grinning, Madara charges at Sayuri with his own Susano'o.

Not one to be left out, Hashirama makes the tiger hand seal and enters Sage Mode. Black markings appear on his face, around and under his eyes as well in the middle of his forehead. Once done, he makes more hand seals. " **Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju**!" An absolutely gigantic statue of a praying Senju Kannon armed with several rows of gigantic arms on its back. Hashirama jumps on top of the head, and it charged at Madara.

Madara saw this, and aimed one sword at Sayuri and the other at Hashirama. When close enough, Sayuri attacks, her Sais attacking Madara. Once Hashirama was close enough, the massive statue's thousand hands attacked, punching at Madara from all angles. Madara just grins wildly while pushing Sayuri and Hashirama back. His Susano'o was getting heavily damaged, Hashirama was demolishing his Susano'o, and Sayuri's Susano'o was breaking through his defences quickly.

The attack hit, and send Madara crashing into the ground roughly. Half of his body was gone, but was slowly regenerating back together. If he had been alive, that attack would have nearly killed him. The prospect of that excited him, this was a true death match between him, Hashirama and Sayuri. Now that the looming fate of death wasn't breathing down their necks, they could fight freely.

Madara stands up. "It's a good job you're here Imouto."

Sayuri looks at him, confusion in her Sharingan eyes. "Why?" She demands lightly, hesitation in her tone. She didn't trust Madara as far as she could throw him, and she could throw him FAR away. He had betrayed her trust one too many times.

Smirking, Madara answers her. "If you weren't here, I would have used Akemi."

Immediately, Sayuri bristled. Anger shinning in her eyes instead of curiosity, "Touch her and I will make you pay." Sayuri hisses out lowly.

Hashirama looks to her. "He's purposely trying to make you angry."

Huffing to herself, Sayuri answers. "I know. He's the only person who ever could." Sayuri had always been the picture of peace and serenity, but her brother always managed to get under her skin. He was the only person who could make her blood boil in anger. Sayuri was never a particularly violent person, which made her stand out for the wrong reasons as a child. But Madara could always undo it; it was a talent Madara would say.

"She'd make a better pawn than Yukiko anyway." Madara comments further.

"Leave the child alone!" Sayuri shouts back, feeling the white hot anger fill her very being. Sayuri had always been protective of others. But she felt something more for Akemi – who was just a girl trying to save her friends. Akemi reminded Sayuri of herself. The very thought of someone innocent being used by Madara made Sayuri's blood boil. Sayuri couldn't help Yukiko, but she would try her hardest with Akemi.

"Make me." Madara taunts.

Something inside Sayuri snaps, and her _Tenshi no Chakra_ fully activated and ready for blood. Her Susano'o disappeared, and a yellow coat made of chakra appears over her, covering her completely. The hands had claws, and the coat covered her eyes like a mask. Sayuri charges at Madara, fully intending to harm him.

"Sayuri!" Hashirama yells out.

Ignoring him, Sayuri charges one, her left arm aiming to hit Madara.

But Madara was ready. He knew that Sayuri couldn't use the Susano'o and _Tenshi no Chakra_ together, all he had to do was get her angry enough to use her other power. Madara could deal with her _Tenshi no Chakra_ and he could finally put her power to use. Quickly making hand seals, Madara sends hundreds of Clones at Hashirama, all with Complete Susano'o.

Sayuri dodged all his clones, trying to reach Madara. What Sayuri didn't notice in her anger is that all his clones were avoiding her.

Once close enough, Sayuri swung her left fist only for Madara to catch the fist with his own hand. Sayuri tries to hit Madara with her other hand, only for him to catch that hand too. Sayuri tried to kick him, but Madara simply dodged her attacks with ease, all while still keeping her hands in place.

Madara's hands were burning, but be ignored it. Using her and his fingers, he made the hand seals. " **Tenshi no Karitori Hito**." He looked at Sayuri as he said this and watched her eyes widen in horror.

With her so close, Madara began absorbing the _Tenshi no Chakra_ with a Jutsu he had invented. He had planned this day for so long. Madara hadn't been brought back when Zero first joined the Akatsuki, but Zetsu had informed him of everything when he was brought back by Yukiko, and to say Madara was suspicious was an understatement. Zetsu was able to torture some information out of the brat. It was then that Madara knew that he needed to find a different method of being brought back to life fully, since finding out that Obito could betray him. Zetsu had informed him of this when Yukiko had brought him back, and ever since then Madara had been thinking of other ways to bring himself back since he knew he couldn't rely on Obito. That's when he remembered his Imouto's _Tenshi no Chakra_. No one knew its limitations – not even Sayuri.

Madara could feel the power flow through him, though it did feel like his insides were being burnt, he dealt with the pain. Whereas Sayuri, she was feeling weak. She could feel her _Tenshi no Chakra_ leave her body, and it felt like someone was pulling her intestines out from her body, slowly.

"Sayuri!" Hashirama yells, abandoning his large wooden statue to run towards the female Uchiha.

Hashirama catches Sayuri as she falls to the ground, Madara having let go of her.

Madara could feel the power swirling around him. He shouts out in pain and then there is a bright light emitted from his body, nearly blinding Hashirama and Sayuri. Once the light subsided, Madara stood tall and feeling smug.

Madara had been brought back to life – fully.

However, he didn't have eyes, his Re-animated eyes disintegrating instantly. He had died without them, having Obito place them in a young Nagato for Obito to obtain later.

"Madara, how could you?" Sayuri weakly says, her body feeling heavy. The feeling of betrayal came back, just like it had at the Valley of the End.

Smirking, Madara replies. "It was easy."

Rage flashes in Hashirama's eyes. "I'll kill you." He mumbles lowly, staring at Madara intently.

Madara didn't need eyes to see that Hashirama was angry. This had been his exact reaction when they fought at the Valley of the End. This is what he wanted, an angry Hashirama because unlike Sayuri, Hashirama got more powerful when angry and more of a challenge.

"Let's make the battle more interesting then." Madara says, summoning a scroll to his hand. He opens the scroll and takes out the one Rinnegan eye before inserting it into his left right eye socket. After learning about Obito, Madara had made extra precautions and didn't give Obito both Rinnegan eyes, just in case he indeed had a change of heart.

Opening his eye, Madara revealed his new Rinnegan eye.

It was in that moment that Sayuri shot up. While Hashirama had been holding onto Sayuri, he had been healing her. Madara had drained her of nearly all her chakra and it wasn't coming back quick enough, and even though she couldn't die, it had left Sayuri weak.

Sayuri attacked Madara with great speed that Madara didn't see it coming until it was too late.

Throwing back her left hand, she thrust it forward, aiming for Madara right eye. Activating her chakra scalpels, Sayuri ripped his right eye to pieces and then left four angry deep scratch marks on Madara's face.

Madara screams in pain, falling to his knees as blood poured from his now useless eye. Sayuri had torn his eyes to shreds and he couldn't open his eye now.

Sayuri jumps back to stand by Hashirama, ready to fight against Madara once again.

"Madara, what have you done?" Hashirama questions when he saw the Rinnegan eye.

Madara looks up, blood still pouring from his useless eye. "Your DNA helped create it!" Madara laughs, an insane and blood curdling laugh the duo had ever heard.

"You're insane." Sayuri mutters lowly. When she had seen the eye, something in her head told her to destroy them. She didn't know if it was her instinct or Nora telling her to. But she had followed it without hesitation

"No, it just means I'll do anything necessary to get what I want." Madara replies back still looking as smug as ever, even with a bleeding eye.

Soon, Madara removed his hand from his eye, "Hashirama, it's time for us to fight once more." Madara says.

Hashirama nods his head, also ready for a fight. He knew that Madara was capable fighting, even without the use of his eyes.

Sayuri also looked ready, wanting to repay the favour of him taking her life.

Just as Madara was about to fight, he stops. A White Zetsu sprouts from the ground, "Madara-sama, its time."

A looks of irritation flashes on Madara's face. He wanted to continue to fight with Hashirama and Sayuri, but he knew for his plans to continue he needed to leave now. He had told the Zetsu not to disturb him if he was fighting with Hashirama. Sighing in aggravation, Madara looks back to them. "We'll have to continue this another time it seems."

Just as Hashirama was about to attack Madara to stop him getting away, Madara disappeared into the ground with the White Zetsu.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _Opening my eyes, all I see is darkness. I couldn't help but feel confused, I had just been fighting Yugito and as I placed a talisman on her, I blacked out. Looking around I notice some light not too far away and I decide to walk towards it. Once I walked into the light, I notice a cage that was very similar to Kurama's._

 _I hear a growl and look around, but I don't see anything. That's when I looked into the darkness of the cage and see Matatabi. Matatabi is two-tailed, like a bakeneko, and is completely engulfed in flames, its flames are cobalt blue and black. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye and neither of them had pupils._

 _Seeing its yellow and green eyes look at me, I felt myself still and my eyes widen. "No way…" I whispers as I stare at Matatabi in shock. Matatabi had always been my favourite of the Tailed Beasts, mainly because she was seemed most like a cat._

" _Welcome, little one." Matatabi purrs, looking at me._

" _W-what am I doing here? How did I get here?" I ask, confusion in my tone. I wasn't afraid or nervous like I had been with Kurama, she was the most polite and respectful to others out of all the Tailed Beasts. I also knew that she would be the least likely yo attack me. But that doesn't mean it wasn't slightly intimidating to be here._

 _Matatabi looks at me, she began pacing around her cage like a cat would. "Hasn't Kurama told you? Typical." She purrs lowly, amusement in her tone._

 _This just made me even more confused._

" _I suppose I'll have to explain." Matatabi says, her voice soothing and calm. She then looks me directly in the eye. "You possess the Tenshi no Chakra."_

 _I freeze under her gaze, but say nothing, waiting for her to continue._

" _People who have the Tenshi no Chakra are connected to the Tailed Beasts. Your power was made to tame us and keep us in line. But then a certain someone came along and made it her mission to befriend all of us. She was brave, I'll give her that." Matatabi explains as she settled down on the ground, curling up like a cat._

 _Wondering who it was, I ask. "Who was she?"_

 _Matatabi chuckles lowly. "She went by two names, but she is most known my Sayuri Uchiha."_

 _I nod my head slowly. That would make sense, Sayuri was the only other person I knew that has the Tenshi no Chakra._

" _Your Tenshi no Chakra keeps us in line due to the connection that we share. We can feel when you use your power. And when you're distressed, we can feel it and it sends termers down our spines." Matatabi explains with a purr in her tone._

 _My eyes widen when I realise what she was saying, "Wait, does that mean I'm hurting Naruto when I used it?"_

 _Matatabi shakes her head, "Not all the time, only when it turns yellow."_

 _I look up at her. "How do you know this?" I ask, suspicion in my tone. I was baffled on how she knew so much she seemed to know._

 _Matatabi grins, showing her sharp teeth. "I happened to be very close with Sayuri."_

 _I nod my head slowly, taking this information in. It would make sense. Kurama knew things about me, mainly because of my interactions with Naruto. That could have been the same for Matatabi and her Jinchuuriki._

" _But why am I here?" I ask her._

 _Purring, Matatabi answers me. "I want to know more about this Naruto person. But Son seems to have his attention." She ends this on with a hiss in her tone, as is she was annoyed that Son was getting in the way._

 _Immediately, I knew who she was talking about: Son Goku, the Four Tailed Beast. In the anime he gets in contact with Naruto. It looked like Son wasn't the only tailed Beast that wanted to talk with Naruto._

" _Naruto doesn't hate being a Jinchuuriki. Surprisingly, he and Kurama get along now." I say with a grin as I remembered how Kurama and Naruto used to bicker with each other. Naruto had told me this one day when Kurama was being particularly petty._

 _Matatabi seem to scoff at that. "Kurama getting along with the boy? Impossible."_

 _I shake my head. "I understand where you're coming from, I do. I know exactly what Kurama is like, but Naruto is different from all the other people who have been his Jinchuuriki. Never once has Naruto fell into despair, he has always fought past that." Naruto is one of my most precious people. He is like a brother to me, one that I will always protect._

" _What does he want?" Matatabi questions. She didn't look as disbelieving as before, which made me believe that I was getting through to her._

 _When I smiled, this caught Matatabi off guard. "He wants to help you guys. He wants to stop the Jūbi from being revived and get you guys free." I answer, being completely honest with her._

 _Matatabi was silent and she just stared at me._

" _You trust him?" She questions._

 _I nod my head, "With my life." I answer back._

 _Slowly, Matatabi grins – looking very cat like, "Then I too will trust him. People with the Tenshi no Chakra are able to detect people with ill will. Remember that well child, always trust your instincts." Matatabi purrs softly._

" _Do you know what the Tenshi no Chakra can do?" I ask her, hoping she could give me more information. I had tried to get back in contact with Sayuri, but I never got through. Having this power confused me, I didn't even know its full potential._

 _Matatabi looks at me. "It is very powerful it can unlock many things. With it, Sayuri was able to unlock Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."_

 _My eyes widen._

" _You're needed on the battlefield child, it seems I've kept you here longer than planned." Matatabi comments, her twin tails swirling around._

 _It was then that I felt my head become fuzzy and my vision went black._

When I open my eyes again, I see that I'm back on the battlefield, with Yugito still tied up with the water chains, but she was calm and wasn't fighting back like she was before. She was also no longer in her Beast Mode. I take this opportunity of calmness and remove the chakra receiver from her chest. I see a blue cloud come out of her body and fly away. I knew that it was Matatabi going back to the Gedo Statue, where Obito had sealed her away.

I look around and see that Kakashi, Guy and Killer B had even joined in with the battle. B had also transformed into Gyūki. Naruto and Sasuke were taking on the Utakata, Gai and Kakashi was taking on Han, Itachi and Shisui was taking on Fuu, and Killer B was taking on Yagura.

I was about to jump off to help Killer B – since everyone else was paired up – but I was stopped when I felt Obito appear behind me.

Turning around, I immediately grab my Sais and also taking notice that my _Tenshi no Chakra_ was no longer activated.

However, Obito didn't do anything, he just stared at me.

"You never told them," Obito says, his posture and tone of voice revealing nothing about how he truly felt. He was always the hardest person to read – even harder to read than Itachi.

I knew what he was referring to, even though he never mentioned what it was. He was referring to the fact he had helped me after my fight with Yukiko. It was a sting on my pride that someone had to help me – let alone my enemy.

"No, I haven't." I tell him.

"Why?" He immediately fires back at me.

"I could ask you the same, why did you help me?" I fire back at him straight away.

Obito says nothing and neither do I. We both just stand there and look at one another, neither one of us giving in.

In the end, I was the one who caved first. "You said it was so I'd owe you a favour." I say, still looking at him with a suspicious look.

"I did." Obito says.

"And yet you asked me to seal away Rin." I say.

Obito nods his head.

"You could have asked for anything." I say, leaving the rest unsaid. If Rin hadn't have been summoned by Yukiko, would Obito have saved me still, of would he have helped me and asked for something else in return. I could see clear as day that Obito didn't like Yukiko, and summoning Rin must have been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Obito ignores what I said. "Why haven't you told them?"

"They would believe you had alternative motives." I eventually say. I wouldn't blame them either, if it hadn't happened to me and saw how Obito behaved with me, I wouldn't have believe that to. That's why I didn't tell anyone. Plus I hadn't really had the time, minutes after I arrived back Madara's appearance had been announced.

Tilting his head to the side, Obito asks. "And you don't?"

I shake my head, "No, my gut is telling me no." When I first saw him, I had a bad feeling. But as he began to help me, that disappeared. He had my life in his hands, and he chose not to take it away.

"Your gut is are wrong then." Obito says back.

"You didn't let me die." I say, letting the statement hang in the air.

Obito ignores this and chooses to look around. "You've saved quite a few people."

This time, I was the one who said nothing.

"Haku, Itachi and Jiraiya, you saved their lives. You've even altered Sasuke's path." Obito says slowly.

Again I say nothing. I had no doubt in my mind that Zero was the one who told him all this. There is no way he would have known who was meant to die in the anime. Only Zero and I knew that information.

"Why did you save them?" Obito asks, but it sounded more like a demand this time.

"They deserved another chance." I mumble softly. All the people that were saved deserved another chance, their own lives being cut off without just cause. The only regrets I had were Kimimaro and Asuma – the only two people I couldn't save.

Obito stills and says nothing.

"You know Madara is only using you." I say, moving the conversation on to something else.

Obito says nothing.

I decide to try again, and began to speak, "You know he's-"

"You think I don't know that." Obito answers, his voice harsh and low like a hiss.

I stop speaking and just look at him. Obito knew that Madara was using him, and yet he was still on his side, ready to participate in his plan even though he knew this.

I was about to speak, but I stop when Obito jump back and away from me. I look back to my teammates and see that all of them are done with each Jinchuuriki. All of them laid on the ground, with one chakra receiver laying on the ground next to them. Obito stood in front of us all and quickly made some hand seals. Once done, the earth began to shake as something emerged from the ground. Rocks flew everywhere, and I had to dodge a lot of rocks and trees to make it back to Naruto and Sasuke.

That's when I take notice to what was emerging from the ground. My eyes widen in horror. "It's the Gedo Statue." I say, my voice lower than normal due to my shock.

The Demonic Statue is a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. It has nine eyes, one of which gains a light blue iris and pupil each time a tailed beast is sealed inside it, though the eyes remain closed when it is summoned into battle. The statue originally wore a blindfold which completely covered its eyes. The statue's wrists and ankles are usually bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head.

"Watch closely and feel it through your skin, the return of the Ten Tails! And the beginning of the end!" Obito exclaims as the earth around him broke away from him.

The Ten Tails began to shriek, all its eyes open as it holds its head. It moves around, destroying the land around it and sending chunks of the earth into the sky, and making them fall down as though it was raining.

I stare at it in shock, but how could he do it? The Statue was actually alive, and that would mean that it had obtained some of B and Naruto's Beast's chakra. I could understand with B, he had left a clone behind as he made his escape from Sasuke – who was under the control of Zero at the time. But that doesn't excuse the fact Obito got Kurama's chakra. I had hid the sacred items that contained some of Kurama's chakra for good measure.

"How did you get Naruto's chakra?!" I yell out in confusion.

I couldn't see Obito's face, but I know for a fact he was smirking. "Through a clone." He answers simply.

Looking to Naruto, I could see the irritation on my face. "This is what you get for summoning so many Shadow Clones at a time!" I exclaim at him, not fully meaning it.

Naruto grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.

"But it hasn't got the Kyūbi or Hachibi, so it shouldn't be as bad." Sasuke says, looking to me.

I nod my head, "Yes, it's not at full power, but it's still powerful enough." I look at the monstrous statue, it was still shrieking and holding its head.

That's when I notice the change in Naruto, his eyes were red and the whiskers on his face were wilder than before. " **Listen up, everyone**!" Naruto exclaims, his voice rougher and his teeth much sharper too.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, worry on his face.

"Naruto had switched places with the Kyūbi, pow! They're tight now." Killer B explains before anyone could panic.

Sasuke looks to me, and I nod my head. "He'll explain everything." I say, reassuring him.

" **If even just a portion of the Tails Beast is sufficient then the statue already has a piece of the Hachibi and my chakra inside it**." Naruto/Kurama explains.

Kakashi looks to the Jūbi, worry in his eyes.

" **That man claims to have stolen the chakra from the clones of Naruto and B. But given that they're just fragments of Hachibi and my chakra, who knows what form or shape the revived Jūbi will take**." Naruto/Kurama explains, looking annoyed that Obito had managed to obtain some of his chakra.

Kakashi tightens the fingerless gloves on his hands. "Then we must act before theJūbi fully comes back to life." Kakashi says, determination on his face.

I look at the Jūbi, trying to think of ways to stop it. It wasn't going to be easy though, and it's unlikely that Obito was going to let us anywhere near it.

"Kakashi, you speak you're mind way too easily." Obito comments. "You're a man for whom a life full of regrets is fitting!"

Kakashi clenches his fists, hearing that from Obito was hurtful, but he soon brushed that aside.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" Gai asks, not really knowing that it was their old friend Obito Uchiha underneath the mask.

Obito brushes the comment aside. "What's the point in telling someone who can't remember faces?"

Naruto/Kurama steps forward with his arms crossed over his chest. " **Kakashi, like you said, if we're going to make a move, now's the chance before the Jūbi is revived fully. Old Man Six Paths used to say that the Ten Tails' full revival would signify the end of the world**."

"It has many names. It's said to drink oceans, split open the earth and hoisted up mountains. He is known as the beginning of chakra and a creator-god of many nations. He is the progenitor who is said to have created this very land." I say, speaking up about my knowledge of the Ten Tails.

Naruto/Kurama looks at me and grins, flashing its sharp teeth at me. " **To simply put it, he has the total power of all Nine Tailed Beasts. Honestly, I couldn't take him on by myself and hope to win. But if he only has a piece of Eight Tails and me who has the most chakra of the nine, it may be worth a try**. "

Obito interrupts. "You're all mistaken. For me, the revival of the Jūbidoesn't need to be complete. My end goal is the Super Genjutsu: The Infinite Tsukuyomi! One perfect world without war or ill feelings. Only within a single collective consciousness where the individual has been cast aside, can truth be found! The world no longer needs hope, a future or famous heroes. Even if incomplete, once the Jūbiis revived, the Infinite Tsukuyomi Jutsu can be achieved. Then reality will come to an end and all that will exist will be a single unending dream that will last for all eternity."

Naruto changes again, and takes back control. His eyes are now blue again and his whiskers were back to normal. "I had my Otou-san and my Okaa-san, and I still have the Pervy Sage. Kids love looking up to their heroes. That's why I can keep running forward without hesitation. I will become the greatest Hokage of them all! That's my dream, you idiot!" Naruto yells at him, a large grin on his face.

Sasuke and I both look at each other, we were both proud of Naruto and we would help him achieve his dream.

Gai grins and nods his head. "Even if you don't want your youth to end, dreams must come to an end at some point!"

Kakashi nods his head, "Yeah, dreams must be fulfilled."

"And if your plan goes ahead, which will never happen. You'll be robbing people of their dreams." I say, cracking my knuckles as I got ready for a fight.

"Individuality makes you lose sight of the truth. My words as nobody are words guided by the truth of the world." Obito says in a grim tone.

Sasuke, Naruto and I look at one another. We were all getting sick of his spiel and we quite frankly didn't agree with him. Naruto transforms into Chakra Beast Mode and charged at Obito as fast as lightning with myself and Sasuke right behind him.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **There is a reason I've made it so Sayuri can't use her Tenshi no Chakra and her Susano'o at the same time and that's because she'd be too powerful. She would be massively more powerful than Madara and Hashirama and I wanted them to be on the same level. Hence why I've also given Akemi the Tenshi no Chakra, so she will be equal to Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **Also, I will reiterate when I say this: I am not the best at fighting scenes but I do try my best.**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	28. The Allied Shinobi Forces

The Allied Shinobi Forces

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Guest: Akemi's Infinite Tsukuyomi would be that everyone was safe and alive, including Kimimaro and Asuma. Naruto was Hokage, and the best one Konoha had ever had. Also because of Akemi's realisation to her feelings for Sasuke, she would dream about her being married to Sasuke and having kids with him and being pregnant once more (she dreams of at least three children). It would also include her and Hinata (who has also had kids to Naruto) coming over to the Uchiha compound and letting their kids have play dates together. Haku would be the perfect Uncle to her kids – and he also found someone and married them. Itachi was the continued being the head of the Uchiha Clan – which is expanding.**

 **But Akemi will not end up under the Infinite Tsukuyomi but I wanted to share that because I hadn't even thought about what it would be until a Guest commented.**

 **Tell me, what do you think of Akemi's perfect world?**

 **On with the story!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

As Naruto, I and Sasuke charged towards Obito, Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode changed. His pupils becomes slit-eyed, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori. Not to be out done, Sasuke activates his Susano'o, letting it cover him. His Susano'o was different from the anime, his didn't look as demonic and had the shape of a warrior.

I roll my eyes at the two, even now the two were at competition with each other. However, not to be outdone by my own teammates, I activated my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , allowing the green chakra to cover me like a cloak. What could I say, my teammates brought out my competitive streak.

As we got close, a claw made up of chakra stretched out from Naruto and attacked Obito. The claw swung down, and hit Obito. However, Obito had used his Kamui and phased through the attack like it was nothing. Sasuke appears beside Obito, his Susano'o sword attacking Obito, but again that phased through him.

I appear behind Obito and attempt to punch him from behind. I was hoping that the _Tenshi no Chakra_ would have some effect, but I was disappointed. Just like Naruto and Sasuke, my attack also phased right through his body. As I fell forward, Obito became tangible again and aimed an attack at me, but Sasuke quickly grabbed me with his long Susano'o arm and pulled me away before Obito could land a hit on me.

"You okay?" Sasuke asks, looking at me.

I nod my head, "I'm fine."

Sasuke looks at me for a moment before running back to fight with Naruto.

I didn't attack this time; I observed. I watched as Naruto and Sasuke fought him, but Obito would just phase right through the attacks. I took this time now to think. Obito's Kamui only lasted five minutes at a time. When he phased through objects, the part of the body that is hit is sent into the Kamui dimension, where it is safe and he cannot be harmed.

Hearing the Jūbi roar again made me look at it. It was completely defenceless and Obito was busy with Naruto and Sasuke. Taking this opportunity, I decide to attack the Jūbi while it was weak and maybe stop it from transforming. I had planned to use my _Tenshi no Chakra_ in an offensive manner, hoping that it would effect it severely.

It seemed that I wasn't the only person aiming to attack the Jūbi. In the corner of my eyes, I could see B – in the form of Gyūki – charging to attack the Jūbi too.

Obito sees me and Gyūki, and kicks both Naruto and Sasuke away. The tips of his fingers lit up and he slams them down onto the ground. " **Uchiha Kaenjin**!" He yells out.

A cylindrical barrier made of fire enveloped the Jūbi, protecting it from anyone that tried to touch the barrier.

I stop running towards the Jūbi when I see the barrier. Remembering from the anime that if anyone touched the exterior of the barrier, they would get burned. I curse to myself, of course Obito would notice someone heading for the Jūbi, but I had been hoping that he wouldn't put the barrier up so soon.

B and Gyūki weren't too lucky. Gyūki's fist hit the barrier, but his fist was engulfed by flames. He flinches away, waving his fist around, trying to extinguish the burning flames. "That burns!" Gyūki and B shout as they jump back to Kakashi and Gai.

Naruto looks over, briefly looking away from Obito. "You alright, Octopops?!"

Obito takes this moment to try and attack Naruto, but Sasuke jumped in front of the Uzumaki and stopped his attack before Obito could get to him.

"Do I look alright?!" Gyūki and B yells back, still waving their fist around, trying to get rid of the flames. In the end, he rubbed his fist on the ground, getting rid of the flames.

I look down at my hands, which were still coated in the green chakra. I didn't know whether or not to risk it. I didn't know if my _Tenshi no Chakra_ would protect me from the barrier. But I needed to get to the Jūbi before it finished transforming. With that in mind, I reach forward with one hand and touch the barrier.

I didn't get burned straight away, like Gyūki and B, but I could feel it was very hot. It felt weird, the cool feeling of my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , and the hot sensation of the barrier. Using my other hand, I place it on the barrier and try to rip it open. The barrier felt like elastic, making it very hard to rip it. I would pull on the barrier, and it would come with me and then go back to its original shape. I try again with more force, with no success. I tried this a few more times, and noticed that my hands were getting too hot for my liking. Exhaling roughly, I look back and I see Obito staring in my direction. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel that he was smirking, which only served to aggravate me.

"Damn you." I growl lowly at him. I step away from the barrier and let the green chakra around me disappear.

Obito stood there, allowing Naruto and Sasuke's attack to phase through him once again. "Do you think I am that naive that I would allow you access to the Jūbi?" He asks, his voice rather condescending.

I glare at him and say nothing to him. "His Kamui only lasts five minutes guys." I announce to my teammates as I stare straight at Obito, a smirk now on my face. In the anime, his power wasn't really known until Kakashi explained it in detail and seeing it in battle. But I knew his power, and I knew that it had limitations – one being a time limit.

Sasuke and Naruto share a smirk. "Then we're just going to have to fight for five minutes." Naruto says.

"That won't take long." Sasuke comments, also looking confident.

Obito seems to tense for a moment, but he soon relaxes. "Knowing my power means nothing." He says in a confident manner.

"We'll see." I say, the smirk still on my face. I send a side glance at Kakashi and see him and Gai standing near Killer B. It was at that moment that I remembered something from the anime. Kakashi had been transported to Kamui's dimension and when Obito sent his body parts there and managed to do some damage to the Uchiha. Kakashi had only been in there for a few moments, but it had been really effective. Here, we couldn't really do any damage to Obito, but in that dimension we could.

With that idea in mind, I run over to Naruto and Sasuke, "Keep him occupied guys." I say to them, looking at Obito.

"Got it!" Naruto exclaims back.

Sasuke looks over to me. "You've got a plan?"

I nod my head, "Yes, but I need to explain it to Kakashi. In the meantime, he needs to be kept busy." I tell them. If Obito got in the way then this plan wouldn't work. He couldn't know the plan and that's why he needed to be kept busy.

"That I can do." Sasuke says, a small grin on his face.

With that, both Naruto and Sasuke charged at Obito. Naruto attacks on the left and Sasuke on the right. Both attacks phase right through him. Once both attacks were through him, Obito solidified himself and aimed an attack with his Gunbai, aiming it at Naruto. Just as it was about to hit the Uzumaki, Sasuke takes this moment to hit Obito with his Susano'o sword. To dodge the attack, Obito and his weapon phased through Naruto and Sasuke's attack also missed.

"We can't even land a hit on him." Naruto grumbles lowly. Their attacks seemed useless, but he knew that there had to be a way to get him.

"Just keep attacking." Sasuke says, also feeling frustrated. It was irritating that their attacks weren't landing. However, they weren't stupid enough to waste their chakra with Ninjutsu. They would more than likely go through him as well. Sasuke's attention was stolen from his thoughts when he noticed Obito had begun moving, and it wasn't towards them.

As I ran over to Kakashi, I felt a chakra behind me. Looking back, I see Obito on my tail, raising Madara's Gunbai to attack me. My eyes widen, but I quickly grab a kunai and throw it at him, making sure to time it well. I timed it so the kunai would hit him when Madara's Gunbai would hit me. Also, Naruto and Sasuke appeared behind Obito and had aimed a punch each at him, timing it perfectly with my attack. Knowing that he didn't have a choice, he phased through mine, Naruto and Sasuke's attack and Madara's Gunbai phased right through me.

Sending Obito a smirk, I pump more chakra into my legs and ran faster to Kakashi. Once there, I see that Itachi and Shisui were no longer there, and only Kakashi, Gai and Killer B were there.

Kakashi spots me first, "Akemi, what's wrong?" He asks, looking concerned.

I smirk at him, "I've got a plan."

That's all I needed to say and I had his full attention. "What is it?" Kakashi asks.

I look back and see Obito staring at us, again letting Naruto and Sasuke's phase through him. I turn my back to him, so his Sharingan couldn't read my lips as I talked to them. "You know that he's Obito, and that means you two have the same Sharingan." I explain, ignoring Gai's reaction.

Gai's eyes widen. "He's what?!" Gai then looks at Obito, hurt and disbelief on his eyes. Obito had been a dear comrade to him – not as much as he had been to Kakashi – bit Obito had been his friend.

Still ignoring him, I continue looking to Kakashi. "That means you two both have Kamui. I need you and Gai to teleport into that dimension, and every time his body goes into the dimension, you attack him." I quickly explain to him. I look back and see Naruto and Sasuke still not landing any attacks on Obito.

Kakashi looks confused for a moment, but he soon clicks on. He nods his head, "I can do that, but it'll take me a few moments to gather enough chakra." He says.

I nod my head, understanding what he was saying. It was harder for Kakashi to use the Sharingan because he wasn't an Uchiha and it really strained him. In the anime, Kakashi used the Kamui too many times for his body to handle, pushing himself to the point of exhaustion. However, if this plan were to work then Kakashi would only need to use the Kamui twice: once to get in the dimension and the other to get out.

"How the hell could he be Obito?!" Gai yells out, not liking being ignored.

"Madara." I say, looking to Gai.

This shut Gai up instantly and he chooses to not comment further.

I look to Kakashi and then Gai. "Tell him everything when you're in the other dimension." I say, giving him permission. To have Gai to trust my word, he needed to know the truth. There couldn't be any secrets in war, and I was willing to share mine if it meant his cooperation.

Gai looks between myself and Kakashi with a confused look.

Kakashi nod his head, realising how dire the situation was. "How will I know when to come back?" He asks.

"If you concentrate, you'll be able to see what Obito can see. When you feel the time is right, come out." I tell him, remembering how Kakashi could see through Obito's Sharingan eye in the anime.

"I'll need a few moments before I can activate it." Kakashi tells me.

"That's fine." I answer him.

That's when I notice Obito, jumping higher in the floating rocks. Ever since the ground around us had been destroyed, some of the debris had been floating in the air. It was useful, but also could get in the way.

"Just because you understand how my powers work, doesn't mean that will help you!" Obito yells out, activating his Kamui. The air around him began to swirl around violently. Within seconds, metal rods began falling from the sky.

The metal rods embedded themselves into Gyūki's tentacles, pinning him to the ground. Once secured, purple chakra coats them and chains appears at the end, hooking him in place. Killer B instantly realised what they were, "These rods are enchanted to bind Biju's powers! Don't touch them, not matter what!" He yells out to Naruto, making sure he was careful.

Metal rods began falling all over the place, and it became a mission to evade them. Jumping to a new place every other minute. While jumping, Naruto, Sasuke and I all look at each other as he dodged each one.

"Cover me!" Naruto yells out.

With that, I and Sasuke began kicking away the metal rods, making sure that none of them hit Naruto. While doing this, Naruto was making a Rasengan in his hand, ready to throw at Obito. We could see what he was doing and I took this opportunity to charge at Obito head on, so he wasn't paying attention to his back.

Using the floating rocks, I jumped up. Within seconds, I was in front of Obito, ready to attack. Obito saw the attack and made himself intangible, allowing my punch to phase right through him. Once I was completely through him, Naruto appears in front of me. I grab Naruto by his wrist and flung him into an unsuspecting Obito.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yells out as his Rasengan makes contact with Obito in his back.

Obito cries out, blood coming out of his mouth as he was sent plummeting to the ground. With Obito in pain, this broke this concentration of using his Kamui, so no more metal rods appeared.

Looking behind me, I see that Kakashi or Gai were no longer there. I grin to myself, Kakashi and Gai were in the Kamui dimension; that means we could go along with the plan now. Obito could use his Kamui all he wanted, and we could still get attacks in on him.

"Akemi!" I hear Naruto yells out.

I turn my head and see Obito close to me, his Gunbai aimed to hit me. Just as I was about to reach for my Sais, Sasuke appears beside me with his sword ready. Once close enough, Sasuke swung his sword and hit Obito. I also jumped into the action – not liking to be left out – and swung my Sais just above where Sasuke had aimed. Obito phased through both attacks. Sasuke's sword and my Sais phasing through Obito's abdomen.

Obito laughs, but he soon stops when he coughs up blood and he kneels down. Within the next few seconds, Obito's mask shattered, revealing his real face. Kakashi and Gai's attacks were working, and they had even managed to shatter Obito's mask when he kneeled down. Obito's abdomen had been in the Kamui dimension, and when he kneeled down, his face ended up there instead.

Obito is handsome, something I couldn't deny – curse those Uchiha looks – even his right side, which had been crushed – didn't disfigure him too much. With his mask shattered, we could all see his face clearly now.

"So you're Obito Uchiha." Sasuke comments, looking at his Clansman with a blank expression.

"It doesn't matter who I am." Obito responds back, getting back onto his feet.

Naruto jumps and lands between myself and Sasuke. "You can't start a war and claim to not be anyone." Naruto says, staring right at Obito.

It was at that moment that Kakashi and Gai appear in a swirl of air. They appeared next to Sasuke, and were looking at Obito with saddened expression.

"Obito… it's really you." Kakashi mutters lowly, still in shock that it was really his old friend.

Gai was also looking at Obito in shock, "You've been alive… all this time?" Gai asks, seemingly confused of why he never came back to Konoha.

But, Obito seems to brush Gai off and only stared at Kakashi, "Whether I was alive or not is irrelevant. But if I must answer, it's because you let Rin die." Obito's voice became rough and thick with emotion. He sounded hateful, resentful and hurt, and it was all directed at Kakashi.

Guilt fills Kakashi's face. It was something he had never been able to live up to: to protect Rin. Obito had made Kakashi promise this when half of Obito's body had been crushed trying to save his life.

"Aren't you going to condemn me?" Kakashi asks, waiting for Obito to yell at him. The Obito he had known would have done that – berated him for how careless he had been.

However, this wasn't the same Obito he had worked with in his youth. "What good would it do to condemn this worthless reality so late in the game?" Obito says, shrugging his shoulders.

This seemed to hurt Kakashi more, as he began looking down at the ground.

"I have no interest in a world that's about to disappear." Obito continues to say, now looking up at the darkened sky.

I too looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. I hadn't even realised so much time had passed. When he all left Division Two, it had been midday at latest.

Kakashi shakes his head, "We won't let you."

"You make think it's worthless, but there are people here that believe it's worth fighting for!" Naruto yells out, shaking his fist at Obito.

Obito sneers and makes hand seals, " **Katon: Bakufu Ranbu**!" A swirl of fire aimed at us spiralled its way over, aiming at us and only getting bigger as it got closer.

Naruto and Sasuke both jump in front of us. Naruto in his Kyūbi mode, and Sasuke with his Susano'o activated. Both easily got rid of the fire in an instant.

When the fire was gone, a White Zetsu and Madara came out of the ground. Once on the ground, the White Zetsu disappeared back into the ground, like he was never there. "Things looks like they're becoming interesting here, Obito." Madara comments, his voice sending chills down my spine.

At the appearance of Madara, everyone tensed. I was looking at Madara with horror and surprise. Unlike the anime, Madara was fully alive, but his eyes were closed and blood was pouring down them. What confused me the most was that he was alive, how the hell was he fully revived?

Obito looks to Madara, "It looks like you've found a way to come back." He says, looking at Madara up and down.

Madara crosses his arms, "More importantly, what's taking so long?" Madara asks, ignoring what Obito said.

It was at that moment that Naruto remembered that Madara was meant to be fighting the Kage. Naruto steps forward, an angry expression on his face, "What happened to everyone over there?!" Naruto yells out, referring to Tsunade, Gaara and the other Kage.

"They've been taken care of." Madara replies with a blank expression, revealing nothing at all.

Rage appears in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's chakra began to flare dangerously, nearly hitting myself and Sasuke.

Sasuke looks to Naruto, "Oi, now's not the time." He mutter lowly so only Naruto and myself could hear him.

Naruto ignores Sasuke, far too angry to notice him.

I place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hashirama would have stopped him before he could kill them, calm down Naruto-kun." I lean over and whisper to him, wanting him to calm down. This time around, Madara wouldn't have had the chance to harm the Kage as much as he did in the anime. That was the purpose of bringing back the Four Hokage's so early on in the war.

This seems to calm Naruto down immensely. Naruto's chakra calms down and he takes a few deep breathes to calm himself down.

"The girl is right." Madara says, his head turning in my direction with his eyes closed.

I tense when he referred to me. He wasn't looking at me, he didn't have any eyes to do that. But knowing that he was talking about me sent shivers down my spine.

Just then, the Jūbi roars loudly, making Madara look in the direction of the noise, "Obito, did you launch the plan haphazardly before you even took in the Hachibi and the Kyūbi?" Madara demands, an annoyed expression on his face.

Obito says nothing.

Madara holds out his hand at Obito, "I'm going to need that other eye back." He says his voice leaving no room for argument. Without another word, Obito takes out his Rinnegan eye and places it in Madara's open hand. Madara then places the eye into his eye socket and opens that one eye. The first thing Madara looks at is me.

"You really do look like Sayuri." Madara comments lowly.

I say nothing, just glaring at him.

"I'll capture the Hachibi and the Kyūbi." Madara says, now looking at Naruto and Killer B.

In a flash, Naruto was in the air with a Tailed Beast Ball in his hand, "Dead men shouldn't go around messing things up!" Naruto yells, thrusting his arm forward.

"No, Naruto-kun!" I yell out as I ran towards Naruto, knowing what was about to happen.

Madara raises his Gunbai and lets the Tailed Beast Ball hit it. The collision caused the air to become violent and the earth around them to shatter. Once the Beast Ball was gone, Naruto steps onto the ground with a shocked expression.

Madara smirks, " **Uchihagaeshi**." As he said this, his Gunbai lit up and the attack it had absorbed was unleashed.

It was at that moment that I reached Naruto and pulled him away by the back of his cloak from the attack before it could hit him.

Naruto's reflected attack blasted the earth, a loud explosion making the ground we stood on quake at the intensity of the attack. When the shockwaves stopped, all that was left was the scorch marks on the ground.

When Naruto sees the devastation he could have been caught up in, he sighs in relief, "Thank you Akemi-chan."

Madara lowers his weapon, "Obito, you take those two down. I'll get the Hachibi and Kyūbi." He says as he runs towards Naruto and Killer B.

"We need to free B." Sasuke says, looking at the caged Hachibi.

I nod my head, agreeing with him. If B was kept chained up, then he was essentially a sitting duck. He couldn't really fight back and his mobility was severely limited. I also had a sneaking suspicion that those chains were draining B's chakra. Also nodding his head, Naruto turns around and makes a few clones, aiming to get rid of the metal rods that were pinning Killer B to the ground. Sasuke, using his Susano'o removed a few metal rods and I used my _Tenshi no Chakra_.

As Madara jumped towards us, Gai attempted to intercept him. Gai jumped at Madara, aiming to kick him. Using his Gunbai, Madara blocked the attack with ease and swatted Gai away. Gai landed on the ground and attempted another attack once more.

I was constantly looking back to Madara and Gai. I was happy that Gai was distracting Madara long enough for us to free B.

It took a few moments, but we finally managed to free B and Gyūki.

Once free, Gyūki roars happily, "I'm free!"

I had been the first to finish, and it's because of that I notice Madara charging towards us. I look and see Gai on the ground, bleeding from the head. I happened to be the closet to Madara – something that wasn't accidental. Grabbing my Sais, I also charge at Madara at breakneck speed.

In a flash, I was in front of Madara and swung my Sais at him.

Madara's eye widened briefly, shock evident on his face. But he soon schooled his expressions and made his face blank of any emotion as he swung his Gunbai to meet my attack. We both clash on the middle, but Madara quickly proved to be stronger than me and pushed me back.

We both stood there, just looking at one another, until Madara broke that silence, "You really do look like Sayuri." Madara comments, looking at me up and down.

I smile sarcastically at him, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Though you aren't as strong as her." Madara says further, a nonchalant expression on his face.

This made my eye twitch. However, I knew his game and I wasn't playing it. He was trying to rile me up, but I wasn't going to let him do that. It would distract me and I couldn't be distracted while around Madara.

"Strong enough to kill Yukiko." I say, a grin forming on my face.

Madara arches an eyebrow at me, almost as though he wasn't expecting that answer. "Yes. I suppose you did." He says slowly, looking at me more critically.

This didn't sit well with me, making me glare in his direction in defiance.

But this seemed to amuse Madara more than anything.

Just then, Naruto appears and attempts to hit Madara with another Rasengan and Sasuke attempts to attack with his Susano'o sword. Madara simply looks at him with no emotion. Madara grabs Naruto by his wrist – the one not holding the Rasengan – and flung him in the direction of Sasuke. The Rasengan hits Sasuke's Susano'o and makes a large crack from in the armour.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells at him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto yells back.

With Madara's back turned, I quickly make some hand seals. " **Suikusari no Jutsu**!" Chains made up of water appear on the ground, right below Madara. They wrap around him, up until his neck, but his arms and legs were restrained

However, Madara didn't seem to care. Within seconds, he broke free from the water chains. He was about to raise his Gunbai, seemingly ready to launch an attack, but then he stopped.

"It would seem that this 'fight' will have to be cut short." Madara says, looking at me with a condescending look.

Now this did make me annoyed. I understood that Madara was super powerful, but to just dismiss me and my team made me defensive. My thoughts were cut off though when I heard the familiar roar of the Jūbi. I looked in its direction and saw cracks in the barrier Obito had put up around the Jūbi.

Madara jumps away and sits on one of the higher rocks, almost as of trying to observe what's about to happen.

I turn back to Naruto, Sasuke and B. Naruto was in a chakra version of Kurama, it was a golden colour with dark lines and a circle pattern. Both Jinchuuriki were sitting down, and were forming a Tailed Beast Ball from their mouths.

Jumping over, I place myself next to Sasuke. "They aiming for the Jūbi?" I ask, remembering how this was done in the anime. If it had been done quicker then maybe it would have had a better effect. There is a possibility that the Jūbi could have been destroyed.

Sasuke nods his head, "Yes, but I don't think it's going to work." He says in a low voice so no one could hear us.

I nod my head slowly, agreeing with Sasuke.

Naruto and B's Beast Ball grew bigger as they put more energy into it.

"Let's put all out energy in and blast it away before it comes back!" B exclaims, feeling determined to mow down the Jūbi.

"Right!" Naruto yells back as he concentrates.

Both their Beast Balls combine together, making it even larger than before.

The cracks on the barrier grew, and the Jūbi roared once more.

When the Beast Ball got to certain point, Naruto yells out. "It's ready to go, Octopops!"

"Okay! Fire!" As B shouted this, he and Naruto both launched their massive Beast Ball in the direction of the Jūbi.

It travelled faster than any attack I'd seen before. I blinked and it was already in front of the Jūbi. From what I could see, the Beast Ball hit. It stopped when it reached the barrier around the Jūbi, but the sheer power that it had been launched at blasted past the barrier. The Beast ball travelled miles upon miles until it eventually exploded in the distance. The shockwave itself basted all of us, as the winds became violent and volatile. The shockwave was so powerful that I was nearly blown away. Kakashi and Gai managed to get behind a large rock, protecting them from the blast.

Seeing me nearly be blown away, Sasuke immediately grabs onto my arm and pulls me into his Susano'o, his only defence again the shockwave. Inside the Susano'o, I couldn't feel the volatile wind.

"That was close." I mumble to myself.

Sasuke nods his head absentmindedly as he stares at where the Jūbi had been. He wanted to make sure the Jūbi had been taken care of. But there was something in his gut that was telling him that it wasn't over just yet.

Once the blast subsided, the air around us became calm once more.

The chakra Kurama disappeared and Naruto steps onto the ground. Naruto took this moment to see if he could sense any evil intent and he found none. "We did it!" He yells out a grin on his face.

"We did it! Ya fool!" B yells out.

"Is it really over?" Sasuke asks.

Obito looks up, a solemn expression on his face. "Yes, for this world."

The Jūbi is brown in colour and titanic in size. It had one eye which takes up most of its head, and spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell. The Jūbi possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body and it had ten tails all swirling around.

My eyes widen when I see it. Horror filled me, along with disgust. In the anime it was a disturbing sight, and now seeing it in person only made me more disgusted. The Jūbi was the stuff of nightmares.

Even in my shocked state, I noticed that Madara and Obito had jumped onto the Jūbi, connecting themselves to it at the same time.

The Jūbi roared loudly, this roar was shrill and piercing.

I place my hands over my ears, trying to protect them from the banshee like scream that was emanating from the Jūbi.

The Jūbi opens its mouth, and a Beast Ball begins to form.

Naruto's eyes changed from golden to red. " **Oi, brat**." Naruto/Kurama says, looking towards me.

I turn my head, "Yes?"

" **If we attempt a close range shot, will it work**?" Naruto/Kurama asks, looking back over to the Jūbi, who was preparing an attack which was only getting larger as the moments passed.

I shake my head, "Unfortunately, it's too powerful." In the anime, Kurama and Gyūki attempted to attack the Jūbi at close range, each with a Beast Ball. But it never landed. The Jūbi was too powerful and too agile. I didn't like to admit it, but now that the Jūbi has transformed things definitely weren't looking good.

Getting his answer, Kurama recedes back into Naruto's subconscious.

Naruto steps forward, along with myself and Sasuke. We all looked at each other and nodded our heads. We would fight together until the end. Naruto went to make his signature Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sasuke had his Sharingan active and had his sword out. I had my Sais in my hands, ready to attack.

Madara see this and laughs, "No Jutsu will work against the Jūbi."

Obito nods his head, "It's better to just give up."

"Like hell we will!" Naruto yells out at them.

I knew that if we could stall the Jūbi long enough, the Allied Shinobi Forces would arrive. I didn't know how long it would take though.

It was at that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Sorry we're late." Itachi says, appearing beside me and Sasuke, along with Shisui.

"That would be my fault." Shisui says, a sheepish grin on his face.

Sasuke looks to him, "Where did you go?"

Itachi smirks, "Getting back up."

As he said this, the Allied Shinobi Forces appeared. First, the Rookie Ten made their appearance, with Hinata, Kiba and Shino arriving first. Then Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Tenten, Lee and Neji then jumps onto the scene.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cries out when he sees his teacher.

"Lee!" Gai yells back, both hugging each other.

When I see Neji, my thoughts immediately sprang to the anime. It was in this battle that Neji died by the hands of the Jūbi while trying to deflect some heavy object and saving Naruto. Remembering this, I made it a goal to make sure Neji didn't die.

The next people to appear were Mikoto and Fugaku. "Thank goodness we made it in time." Mikoto says before enveloping her youngest son into a hug.

Fugaku pats Sasuke's shoulder and nods his head at him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his mother's affection, but he doesn't do anything to stop it.

Haku then appears next to me, "Onii-chan!" As soon as I saw him, I latched onto him, hugging him tightly. Not seeing him in this hostile environment had been unnerving, but I knew he was strong enough to look after himself.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Haku mumbles into my hair as he hugged me back.

The Jūbi lets out another piercing screech before launching the Beast Ball.

However, the next time I blinked, the Beast Ball was gone.

Minato appears in front of all of us, a grin on his face. Seeing Minato made me instantly look at the area and I see the Hiraishin Kunai scattered all over the place. It was at that moment I realised that Minato had sent the Beast Ball far away, more than likely into the ocean.

"Sorry I'm late." Minato says, looking at all of us with a grin. "Brace for an impending explosion."

Naruto grins, "Great timing, Otou-san!"

Within seconds, a massive shockwave hit the area, and rain fell harshly from the sky. The shockwave itself shook the ground and made quite a few people fall to their knees. A huge light came from distance, where Beast Ball had been transported, and a loud explosion echoed in the sky. I clung onto Haku, making sure I didn't fall over.

"What was that?!" Ino yelled out, looking around in shock.

Minato was the one to answer her, "I sent the Jūbi's attack towards the sea." He explains, a calm expression on his face.

"You baka!" Kushina's yell could be heard in the distance.

Within seconds, Kushina had made it onto the scene with an irritated expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Okaa-san?" Naruto asks, looking bewildered at his mother's entrance onto the battlefield.

Kushina points at Minato, "He left me behind! We were meant to make an entrance together! Dattebayo!" Her hair began to rise, making her hair look like Kurama's tails.

Minato grins sheepishly, "Oops…"

I smile at them, and shake my head. Only Kushina and Naruto would ever act like this during a war, bringing fun to the field.

Mist began covering the area, and that's when I noticed Kirigakure Shinobi covering the area in mist allowing coverage for all the other Allied Shinobi Forces to sneak in unnoticed. Every Ninja from Division One, Two, Three, the remaining members of Division Four and Division Five were all there. This coverage also allowed the other three Hokage to make their appearance. Under this coverage, the Medical Unit – led my Shizune – began to get to work, healing people that needed it most. The Sensory team – being led by C – made their appearance, standing at the front, making sure to concentrate on the Jūbi.

"Looks like we're not too late." Tsunade says, appearing on the scene along with the other Four Kage.

When I see Tsunade and Gaara, I sigh in relief. They were alive, Hashirama had made it to them in time.

The Mist, however didn't last long. Using one of its ten tails, it swipes away the mist with a single blow, revealing the whole Allied Shinobi Forces to Madara and Obito.

Hiruzen appears next to Minato, "You're as fast as ever." He says, a small grin on his face.

That's when Tobirama and Hashirama also appear next to Minato. "Yondaime, you're better at teleporting than I am." Tobirama says, a look of intrigue on his face.

Hashirama looks up, "All right, let's do this."

Madara – seeing Hashirama on the battlefield – jumped off the Jūbi and landed not so far away. "Hashirama! We finish our battle now!" Madara shouts, pointing directly at him.

Hashirama points back at the Jūbi, "After I've dealt with that!"

Madara's eye twitches in annoyance, but concedes nonetheless. "We're never on the same page." He mumbles lowly so no one could hear.

"Even after all this time, you still act like a child." Sayuri says, appearing next to Hashirama.

It took me a second to register Sayuri's voice. My eyes widen and mouth opens ajar, "S-Sayuri?!" I exclaim in shock.

Sayuri turns her head and sees me. "Hello, Akemi." She says in a motherly manner, as if her mere presence here wasn't confusing.

"How are you… why are you…" I mumble, unable to finish the question. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask. Looking at Sayuri's eyes, I could see that she had been brought back by the Re-animation Jutsu. When I was bringing people back, Sayuri had been on my list, but I could never locate her body, and Nora would never reveal where it was.

Sayuri smiles, "Madara brought me back, but he couldn't control me." She explains to me calmly, understanding my shock.

It took me a minute to process this, but when I did, I just grinned widely.

Hashirama steps forward, "My fellow Hokage, let's go!"

Colour glowed around Minato as he too entered a Tailed Beast Mode. It was different to Naruto's though, it was darker around the edges. Seeing this reminded me that Minato had sealed half of Kurama inside himself.

"Nidaime and Sandaime, stand in front of me." Minato orders them.

Seeing his dad in a Tailed Beast Mode put a smile on Naruto's face. His dad was awesome!

Even Sasuke was looking at Minato with intrigue, but Fugaku didn't look impressed in the slightest.

Tobirama and Hiruzen stand in front of Minato as he had asked. Once there, Minato places a hand on their backs.

"Have you already placed your markers?" Hiruzen asks, a knowing look on his face.

Minato nods his head. "Yes,"

"You're quick at striking too." Tobirama says, looking slightly impressed.

Once done, all three Hokage vanished and reappeared near the three kunai that Minato had laid out. Minato was at the farthest, Hashirama was at the closest to us and Tobirama and Hiruzen on the two other corners.

From my position, I could see Obito flee the area with Kakashi hot on his tail. Obito had fled before he could get trapped inside the barrier.

" **Ninpou: Shisekiyojin**!" Using the Tiger hand seal, all four Hokage say this Jutsu. A ray of red light shines where each of them are. Soon, a red barrier made of red flames appears around the Jūbi, sealing him inside it. The only part open was the top, but due to the sheer size and height of the barrier, there was no way that the Jūbi could jump out.

With the Jūbi trapped, Hashirama activated his Sage Mode. " **Senpō: Myōjinmon**!" Just moments later, ten massive red torii fell down from above, each one of them pinning the Jūbi's tails to the ground.

With the Jūbi trapped, it roared an attempted to break itself free. But Hashirama's Jutsu was too powerful. It roared again, and began to change again, it was changing into its attack mode. Seeing it made me worry. When that transformation was complete, the Jūbi would be one stage away from its final form: the Divine Tree.

Looking back at us, Hashirama yells out to all Allied Shinobi Forces. "Start infusing chakra right now! We'll take down the Jūbi with an all-out attack!" Hashirama orders while projecting his voice.

There was a loud cheer among everyone.

Everyone began following Hashirama's orders and began infusing their chakra. As we did this, my thoughts began to stray. I look and Sasuke and then at Naruto. In the anime, Naruto and Sasuke had worked together flawlessly. But something was different this time around. Sasuke didn't have Itachi's eyes and didn't have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. That means he doesn't have the Complete Susano'o. Naruto and Sasuke were always meant to be equal to each other in power, and right now Naruto was a lot more powerful than Sasuke.

I look to Sayuri and walk over to her.

Sayuri looks to me. "Yes, child?"

Feeling my eye twitch, I push that aside, "Matatabi said you had been able to unlock the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, how did you do that?" I ask her, my voice low so no one could over hear us.

Sayuri smiles at me. "I take it you want to help your friend over there?" Sayuri says, arching her eyebrow in a suggestive manner towards Sasuke.

My felt my face become hot and refused to meet her eyes.

Giggling to herself, Sayuri leans in further. "Let's just say, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ really came in handy." Sayuri says in a nonchalant tone.

Looking at Sayuri, I feel my eyes grow wider as I take in her words.

"Thank you." I say, walking back over to Sasuke. As I as walking back, ideas were popping into my mind.

When close enough, I tap Sasuke on the shoulder. "Sasuke, do you trust me?" I say, getting straight to the point.

Sasuke looks at me and arches an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" I ask, looking into his eyes. He hadn't deactivated his Sharingan, so I was staring into his red eyes.

This time, Sasuke didn't hesitate. "Yes, always." Sasuke replied back, in a low tone.

I nod my head, "Good." I place my hands over his eyes and activates my _Tenshi no Chakra_. When Sasuke felt the cool chakra, he jumps but soon relaxes himself. Slowly, I began pushing the chakra into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke inhaled sharply but didn't move away.

I stop my remove my hands and look into his eyes. His Sharingan eyes were now in the shape of a six pointed star. The back was black with a little black circle were his pupil is. Sasuke now possessed the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asks, looking at me curiously.

"Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." I say to him.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"But that can only be obtained from taking someone else's Sharingan eyes and implanting them into their own eyes." Itachi says, looking between myself and Sasuke. Itachi didn't feel the need to hide this since I more than likely knew anyway.

Fugaku, however had a scandalous expression on his face. He couldn't believe his oldest son was giving away the Uchiha secrets.

I nod my head and look to Sayuri, who had a proud expression on her face.

"Now you can use a Complete Susano'o." I say, feeling better. Now Sasuke could fight alongside Naruto without a problem. What was even better was that Sasuke's blindness from using the Sharingan wasn't going to happen, it had been stopped.

Shisui snorts, "She might as well be an Uchiha, she knows more than some of our own Clansmen."

Sasuke's face becomes flush as he looks away.

Haku looks thoughtful, "Akemi Uchiha, had a ring to it." Haku says, looking at Sasuke with a suggestive expression.

This time, both Sasuke and my face becomes flush.

Shaking this off, I look to Itachi and walk over to him. "May I?" I ask him. I needed to do something to distract me from Haku's teasing. But even I could admit that Akemi Uchiha did sound nice.

Itachi looks at me with an unsure expression.

"It'll cure the blindness." I tell him, knowing that it was big issue. Tsunade had been working a lot with Itachi privately. Recently, Itachi's eyes had gotten worse, and without Tsunade he would have went blind ages ago.

This seemed to convince him, and Itachi nods his head. Itachi activates his Sharingan, and just like with Sasuke, I place my hand over his eyes and activate my _Tenshi no Chakra_. Slowly and carefully, I pumped the chakra into his eyes. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi stayed completely still, minus the twitching of his fingers.

Once done, I take away my hands and look at Itachi's eyes. Like Sasuke's, they had changed. It looked similar to his Mangekyō Sharingan eyes, only instead of three black points, there were no six, and now there was a red ring on the middle.

"This is gonna be fun." I say, a grin forming on my face.

Slowly, Itachi returns the grin albeit with a small one.

Naruto appears beside me, "Have you got anything for me?" He asks, a cheeky grin on his face,

I arch a brow at him, "You have enough power." I say, flicking him on the nose lightly.

Naruto pouts, but accepting it nonetheless.

With a roar, the Jūbi finished its transformation, getting our attention. The Jūbi takes on the shape of an emaciated humanoid with elongated limbs and a twisting neck. It now possesses visible legs, which it used along with its right arm to stand, as its left arm was missing from the elbow down. Its eye remained on the front of its head, it grew a single ear on the right side, and its mouth — which now has straight teeth and bore a grin — moved to the left side, with a single triangular nostril appearing above it. Several horns formed on various parts on its head: two above each side of its face, two beneath its eye, and another below its ear.

Since everyone was distracted with the Jūbi, no one noticed Sayuri come up behind me and pull me away slightly.

"Sayuri?" I say in a startled tone.

"Akemi, this battle will not be easy." Sayuri says, her face becoming serious and her tone hardened.

I nod my head, already knowing this.

Sayuri takes a deep breath, "That's why you'll need this." She placed a finger onto my forehead, and looked at me.

I was about to speak up, wondering what she was doing when I felt it. I felt chakra pour into my system, _Tenshi no Chakra_ to be exact. I close my eyes and concentrate, this actually felt nice. It felt peaceful.

"With this, you'll be able to last longer in battle while using the _Tenshi no Chakra_ and unlock another aspect." Sayuri says as she continues to pour more chakra into my system.

I open my eyes, and they flash a green colour before going back to being brown.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Another chapter finished! It took longer to write this one than usual so I apologise for that, and I hope that this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Thank you guys, this story has hit over 40,000 views! So thank you to all the people who have favourite, followed and reviewed this story.**

 **Now there is something that I want to ask you guys, my lovely viewers.**

 **Would you like for Obito to be saved?**

 **Or would you like Obito to be killed off like he was in the anime?**

 **It is completely your choice, because I can write either, but I would like to write something that you guys want to see.**

 **Either PM me or leave a review telling me what you want Obito's fate to be. Whichever option gets the most votes I will do.**

 **So get voting! (But only if you want to)**


	29. Team Seven

Team Seven

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Save Obito: 8**

 **Let Obito die: 8**

 **I actually didn't think the decision would be this split. However, if a decision cannot be made, I will have to decide which ending to go for. I won't say what I may go for as that would spoil it, but I'll say this. After reading some of your reviews, I've changed my mind on what I thought Obito's future would be.**

 **FandomLover: I will be doing Hinata and Naruto's wedding, and it would be funny to see other scrambling for presents! I already have an idea for what Akemi's wedding present to them will be! However, I don't think Akemi would want a double wedding, she'd want it to be Naruto and Hinata's day, and she'd kill Sasuke if he dared propose at their wedding – it is a funny thought though.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The Jūbi roared once more, its banshee like scream causing many people to cover their ears. The Jūbi tries to free itself from the torii that Hashirama had placed on all its tails, attempting to escape from its confinement, but it was useless. The sheer power of Hashirama's attack stops it in its tracks. Even if the torii were to cave in, the Hokage's barrier wouldn't hold strong against the unfocused power of the Jūbi. Seeing that it couldn't swing its tails, the Jūbi opened its mouth, and a large ball was there. The ball opened into what looked like a large five petal flower. It fired up a Beast Ball and aimed it at the barrier, and even that failed. The power of the Beast ball was massive, but the attack moved upwards into the sky and the barrier expanded, but never broke.

Kiba sighs in relief, "It held up."

Shikamaru was looking at the barrier in slight awe, "What an amazing barrier to be able to keep that thing in."

Ino looks at the barrier, trying to see past the cloud of smoke from the attack, "But where's the Jūbi?"

Looking away from the massive show of power, I turn my head to Ino. Seeing the younger Yamanaka, it reminded me of what was to come. The Base where Shikaku and Inoichi presided would be attacked and the two Clan Leaders would die. Due to the fact I'd been preoccupied with Obito and now Madara, I had nearly forgotten this little fact.

Jumping over to Ino, I land next to her, "Ino, I need you to get in contact with your father, can you do that?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

Ino looks at me, "Of course I can, what do you need me to say?" She asks, her light blue eyes staring back at me.

"Tell your father and everyone else to evacuate immediately. An attack will sent to the base." I say, my voice stern and strong. I wasn't leaving any room for argument, but I was concerned about Ino asking how I knew this. The attack had been launched on the Base in the anime due to fact Madara noticed that we were all lead perfectly and he wanted to disrupt that.

However, I didn't need to worry about that at all, "You can count on me." Ino says, flashing a smile at me.

I sigh in relief, "Thank goodness."

Ino went to make the hand seal, but then she stops and looks at me. "Akemi, are you psychic?" Ino asks suddenly.

I look at her, "Huh?"

Smiling sheepishly, Ino explains, "You've always just seem to know what's going to happen. Even back in the Academy, you had this air of confidence around you. Things that would shock anyone else, didn't even faze you. Even Shikamaru trusts your word completely." Ino's voice became soft and low, making sure no one else could overhear us.

"When this is all over, I'll tell you the truth, but I'm not psychic." I tell Ino, a gentle expression on my face.

Ino seemed to take notice that I said ' _when'_ and not ' _if'_. "I'll hold you to it as well." Ino replies before concentrating, getting in contact with her father. She closes her eyes, makes a Tiger hand sign, and veins begins protruding from her forehead.

With that sorted, I immediately jump back over to Haku, "Onii-chan, there is something I need you to do." I immediately say when I got close enough to him.

Haku looks to me, "Anything." He says, his voice serious.

"Keep him safe." I say, discreetly looking at Neji. His death in this war had saddened me so much. To see him die now, when I could prevent it would have been even worse. In my eyes, Neji has grown the most. He was an ass when I first met him – and Naruto would agree with me there – but now I considered him a friend.

Haku turns his head discreetly and see who I am referring to. "He's meant to die, isn't he?" Haku asks in a hushed voice.

Nodding my head, I frown.

"You can count on me, Imouto." Haku says, giving me a smile.

"And remember to look after yourself." I tell him, my motherly side coming out again. It was something that I couldn't help doing. I knew that Haku was powerful enough to look after himself, I and trusted him dearly.

Haku laughs, "Only if you do too."

We both grin at one another, before I move on once more. This time, I jump near Naruto and Sasuke, shocked that they were still in the same place as last time. I thought they'd be all ready to attack the Jūbi, so I was shocked to see them still standing there.

"You waited for me?" I ask, a grin on my face.

Naruto returns it with an even larger grin, "Of course, we're a team." Naruto says, his voice sincere.

Sasuke looks to me, "We started this together, and we're going to finish this together."

Smiling, I grab both their hands and we wait, watching the barrier with focused eyes.

Hashirama makes four Wood Clones and spreads them around, with the clones being able to open the barrier, the Allied Shinobi Forces would enter the barrier from all angles. "Now!" Hashirama yells out, making an opening in the barrier. It was small enough for all of us to fit into it, but not enough for the Jūbi to escape.

With that cue, all the Allied Shinobi Forces charged, each letting out battle cries.

The Jūbi roared once more, but Hashirama wasn't done. "It's not over yet! **Senpō: Myōjinmon**!" As he finished this, a massive red torii fell from the sky and landed on the Jūbi's head, trapping it. Also, stopping it from attacking any of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

As well charged towards the Jūbi, bubbles began to from on its skin. The bubbles grew larger and soon fell off from the skin. It was a Fission Technique that allowed the Jūbi to make its own little army while it was trapped, it was a defensive layer while also an offensive layer. The creatures were all different shapes and sizes and all had different features. Some had horns on their head, some had blades for hands, some were very large and some had protruding spikes on their backs.

Seeing these Fission creatures, a few Shinobi stumbled and looked at the creatures with horror on their faces.

"Don't waver!" Naruto yells out.

Naruto, Sasuke and I were at the front of the Allied Shinobi Forces, with everyone else just behind us. Within seconds, we made contact with the Fission beings. Grabbing my Sais, I began slashing right and left. Naruto was using this kunai and Sasuke was using his sword to stab his way through. The goal was to get to the main body of the Jūbi, and the only way to do that was to cut down the Fission beings were they stood. In the corner of my eye, I see Tsunade punch the ground and demolish the ground below her, along with the Fission beings that surrounded her. I also see Jiraiya in his Sage Mode, fighting alongside Tsunade. I see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari all fighting alongside one another. Everyone was working together. Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku were also fighting together and were mowing down the creatures with ease. Haku, Itachi and Shisui seemed to be doing the same, both Uchiha with their Susano'o.

A large Fission being appears in front of me. I look up at it and grin, I let my _Tenshi no Chakra_ cover me completely. I open my hands and allow a white ball made of flames appears in my hand. I thrust my hand forward into the creature's stomach. The white flames engulf the creature, as it lets out a shriek before disintegrating into dust.

I look at my hand, still covered in green chakra and grin to myself, " **Tenshi no Honō** ," I mutter lowly, I had just made a new jutsu.

Turning my head, I see Naruto and Sasuke each fighting off their own Fission being. " **Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken**!" Naruto yells out, and flings his attack. His attack hits, and killed the creature instantly.

At the same time, Sasuke let go of his attack. " **Inferno Style: Flame Control**!" Sasuke threw black flames at the Fission being, which was engulfed in flames and burnt to a crisp. Even after the creature was dead, the black flames didn't disappear.

Sasuke and Naruto both jump over to me. We ended up forming a circle, our backs resting on one another. "Nice work boys." I say with a smirk, looking around to see if any creatures were coming at us.

"We could say the same, where did you get that attack?" Naruto asks, a grin on his face.

I shrug, "Just now." I don't know what had happened. I had gathered the white chakra into my hands instinctively and threw the attack before I even realised it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Sayuri gave me some of her chakra.

"Just don't drag us down," Sasuke says in a mocking voice, but there was no harshness to his words.

"I think that should be mine and Naruto's line, your attack took longer to kill the creature." I mockingly say back to him.

Sasuke scoffs, but smirks in amusement.

As we stood together, I couldn't help but notice the Fission creatures, they weren't going down. No matter how many others cut down, more would come back in its place. "We need to get to its main body, and quickly." I say, watching everyone fight.

Sasuke nods his head, "Ah."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "What if we could make it in one big leap? If we each has something big enough to mow then down and slip past them." He asks, a grin forming on his face.

I open my mouth to speak and then shut it. It would be a good idea, I had a summoning that I hadn't been able to use since the three year split. This particular summoning needed a lot of space, and this seemed like the perfect time to use it. However, I know that Naruto has a large summoning, Gamakichi. But Sasuke never went to Orochimaru and didn't have Aoda.

However, Sasuke nods his head, "Mow down and slip past? Sounds easy." As he said this, he bit the end of his thumb, allowing it to bleed.

This surprised me, but I go along anyway, "Let's do this." I say, biting the end of my thumb.

Naruto, Sasuke and I kneel down on the ground, pressing our open palm on the ground along with our bloodied thumb. " **Summoning Jutsu**!" All three of us yell together.

A huge cloud of smoke covered the area, but it soon disappeared. Looking around, I see that Naruto was standing on Gamakichi's head. I then look to Sasuke and see a massive hawk. My eyes widen when I see it. It was huge, it had large purple feathers and a white feathered head. It had a long black break and large green eyes. I smile though, hawks really did suit Sasuke better than snakes. I look at my own summoning. It was a gigantic monkey, the same size of Gamakichi and Sasuke's hawk.

"Long time no see, Mizaru," I say, a huge grin now on my face. I was excited to use Mizaru since it had been a while.

Mizaru looks down at me. He looked exactly like Enma, only instead of white fur, he had midnight black fur and wore a white kimono. "Always a pleasure, my lady." Mizaru answers back, his voice polite and calm. When I had first summoned Mizaru, he didn't like me – at all. Enma had given Mizaru's summoning to me and actually said 'good luck' to me, and I later found out why. No one had managed to tame his gigantic monkey ever. There are three giant monkeys, each representing the Three Wise Monkey (speak no evil, see no evil and speak no evil.) To gain one monkey's trust, you had to gain all three. Mizaru was my favourite out of all the three though. Mizaru places his hand on the ground and I climb in it. He gently raises me up and places me on his head.

Naruto looks down at the colour of the toad and realised that he hadn't summoned Gamabunta. "Gamakichi!" Naruto exclaims, surprised on his face.

"Pop is busy at the moment, so I came in his place. You surprised?!" Gamakichi answers back.

I look back and see that Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta and was demolishing the Fission creatures. Tsunade has also summoned Katsuyu and was using her to heal everyone.

"No! But man, you sure got big all of a sudden!" Naruto yells back in shock, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise.

Gamakichi scoffs lightly, "You humans grow too slow, that's all."

Sasuke – who stood on top of his summoning – looks down, "Daiki, the aim is the main body over there." He says, pointing to the Jūbi's body.

"As you wish, Sasuke-sama." Daiki answers back, spreading his swings and getting ready to fly.

Hiruzen shouts in the distance, "Go!"

With that, we all sprang off. Sasuke and Daiki were in the air, flying towards the Jūbi. However, there were some Fission being trying to pull him down to the ground, and there were some airborne creatures too. Sasuke combated this by having Daiki avoiding the attacks with precision. Naruto and Gamakichi leaped towards the Jūbi. Naruto avoided the attacks by Gamakichi using his sword. I and Mizaru charged our way through, throwing enemies all over the place, just barging through. We avoided attacks by Mizaru swinging them away with his fists or stepping on them with his massive feet and hands.

As we all got closer to the Jūbi, we all began making hand seals. Sasuke has half of his complete Susano'o appear, and a cross bow as his weapon. The ammo was a black flames arrow and he had it aimed at the Jūbi. Naruto had made his Rasen Shuriken and was ready to fire too. As I got closer, I let my _Tenshi no Chakra_ build up in my hand. A ball made up of white light appears in my hand and only growing bigger.

" **Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken**!" Naruto throws his attack like a shuriken, sending it towards the Jūbi.

" **Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control**!" Sasuke's crossbow released the black flame arrow aimed at the Jūbi.

Now that I was in range, I too threw my attack, " **Tenshi no Kurenjingu**!" A massive ball made of white light is launched at the Jūbi with all my strength.

Before our attack hit the Jūbi, they all came together. Our attack took the shape of Naruto's Rasen Shuriken, but it was engulfed in black flames. With my attack attached itself, it made it have a white glow around it and there were now white markings in the black flames. The attack hit the Jūbi. It shrieked loudly, its painful cries echoing in the air. It attempts to struggle under the torii, but it was futile. The black flames with white markings stayed on its back, not going away, only causing the Jūbi more pain.

With the assault over for now, Sasuke lands on the ground, next to myself and Naruto with our summoning. "Sasuke! Stop the flames, the other Tailed Beasts are in there! Once it's weakened, shut off your black flames, then Kurama and I will be able to pull them out!" Naruto yells over to the Uchiha.

Sasuke nods his head, and makes the hand seals of extinguish the intense flames, but never got the chance. As he was about to, the Jūbi's skin began to move. The part of the Jūbi's skin that was covered in flames was removed, and fell to the ground like wet mud, still burning.

However, even if the Jūbi had detached the part of him that was injured, there was still a large mark on it. This made me silently cheer, our attack had done more damage than in the anime. This is when I began to look around for Obito, waiting for him to appear.

"Naruto-kun, do it now!" I yell out to the Uzumaki. If Naruto removed the Tailed Beasts now, then that wouldn't give Obito the opportunity or become the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki.

Naruto nods his head and jumps up towards the Jūbi.

That's when I notice him; Obito Uchiha. Obito looked to be heavily battered and bruised, and even had a hole in his chest. He stood on the Jūbi's head, weaving hand seals. My eyes widen when I see him, "Obito, no!" I yell out, jumping off Mizaru's head and running towards Obito and Naruto, with Sasuke right behind me. Seeing the hole in Obito's chest, I knew that the Kinkoju no Fuda seal on Obito's heart was gone. Kakashi would gave destroyed it when he stabbed him with his Chidori. But now nothing could stop Obito from becoming the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki.

Madara too sees Obito, weaving hand seals and decides to put a stop to him. Feeling aggravated, Madara would make sure to put a stop to the child. However, Madara was soon distracted when Sayuri appears out of nowhere and kicks from out from his sitting spot on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Sayuri mockingly asks with an innocent expression on her face.

Madara's eye twitches when he sees her.

I and Sasuke continues to run over to Obito, "Don't do it! Obito!" I yell out once more, attempting to get the Uchiha's attention, but was failing miserably.

Minato's head snaps up when he hears the name of his former student, along with Kushina. Kushina looks up to where Obito was standing, "It can't be…" Kushina mutters to herself, shock filling her very core. She had adored Minato's team, especially Obito. She had been devastated when he died, she had felt like she had lost one of her own.

Just as we got close, a Minato clone appears in front of Obito and slashed him with a kunai, stopping him from completing his hand seals.

"S-sensei…" Obito mutters as blood pours from his mouth.

"It really is you." Minato mutter lowly, his eyes wide. The only reason he was able to teleport here so quickly was because he had placed a tag on the man's back who attacked him when Kushina was giving birth. However, seeing his face, Minato knew that this was Obito. This was the same man that attacked him and his wife, ultimately causing Naruto to grow up without his parents. Minato knew that he should be angry with Obito, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

Minato looks down at Obito – who is laying on the ground. "A Flying Raijin marking never disappears. That's something I didn't teach you, did I Obito?" Minato says, a saddened expression on his face.

Naruto, Sasuke and I stop not too far away from Obito and Minato.

"Otou-chan," Naruto says, looking at his father.

"Now we just need to seal him away, and then Madara." Sasuke says, looking at Obito with disgust on his face.

I nod my head and walk forward, getting ready to seal Obito away.

I kneel down beside him, "Obito, you saved me." I begin to say, looking at the heavily battered Uchiha with sympathetic eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to bristle behind me, "What?" Sasuke demands, his eyes narrowed at me.

"When I fought Yukiko, she got a cheap shot in with a poisoned kunai. The same poison that hurt Hinata." I say looking back at Naruto when I said this. "I was dying, but then he came down and helped me. Administrated the antidote to me and saved me." I look back to Obito, my voice low and soothing.

Obito says nothing and glares at me with his one eye.

"Thank you." I tell him, fulling meaning what I had said.

Obito stares at me with his one eye, revealing nothing to me about how he felt. Then, Obito grins, "Don't thank me just yet." As he said this, the Jūbi began to move violently. The tails that were trapped under Hashirama's torii were now being sucked into the centre of the Jūbi and Obito.

The winds around us became violent and hostile, at one point I was nearly sucked in, but Sasuke grabs me by my arm and we all jump away. I and Sasuke land on Gamakichi along with Minato and Naruto.

I curse loudly, "Dammit, we're too late!"

Sasuke looks down to me, "What's happening?"

"He's becoming the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki." I tell Sasuke, a grim expression on my face. In all honesty, I had been hoping to avoid this. I had been hoping that Kakashi would have finished dealing with Obito, and I can see from the multiple injuries that Obito and Kakashi definitely did fight. Obito must have slipped away before Kakashi would finish the job.

I look over to Mizaru, "Thank you for your help, you can rest now."

Mizaru nods his head and bows slightly, "Always a pleasure, my lady." With that, Mizaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The next time I look at Obito, all I see is a white ball. Obito had finished absorbing the Jūbi. Seconds later, cracks appear on the white ball, until it completely shattered. Obito's hair was now entirely white along with his skin. Ten protrusions emerge from his back – five near his shoulders and five near his hips – as well as a black assortment of ten magatama markings appearing on his back; one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, and nine smaller ones arranged in rows of three below it. In addition, the entire right half of his body gains a scale-like pattern across it, replacing the scars.

Sasuke stares at Obito in shock, "He's… the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki…" Sasuke mumbles lowly in astonishment.

Minato stares at his student with saddened eyes, "Obito…"

"He looks creepier than before." Naruto comments.

"How can we be sure he is a Jinchuuriki?" Minato asks, looking slightly unsure. But it seemed like he didn't want to accept it more than anything.

Naruto looks over to his father, "I can sense the other Tailed Beasts inside him, and to me it's obvious because they each gave me a bit of their powers."

I nod my head slowly. Naruto's chakra was different – I had noticed that earlier when we were fighting the Re-animated Jinchuuriki. I could always sense Naruto's chakra – he has so much of it thanks to his Uzumaki heritage. However, there was always a chakra behind Naruto, and it had been Kurama.

"So he was weaving those hand signs to become a Jinchuuriki." Sasuke mutters, mainly to himself more than anyone.

Just then, ten massive red torii fell from the sky, and landed on Obito. They all piled on top of each other, making it seem like it would be impossible for him to escape. However, they didn't last long. Within seconds, cracks began forming on the torii, until they exploded and were destroyed instantly. Obito stood there, looking at us with an empty expression. The five protrusions on his back had glowing red fire at the ends. Then, the fire grew bigger and what seemed to be four red hands extended and shot out to the barrier surrounding him. The hands grabbed each surface of the barrier and pulled inwards. Within seconds, Obito had destroyed the barrier with ease.

"How can he do that?" Naruto asks, looking bewildered.

"When it was in its massive form, it was just throwing its power around. Now that Obito has control, he is concentrating its power, making it more deadly." I explain to them, watching Obito carefully, wondering if he was going to be unstable as he was in the anime.

Minato looks to me, "Is there any way to stop him?"

I nod my head, "We need to remove the Beasts from inside of him, and it can be done. However, from what I remember, Obito is unstable at that moment, so the best time to strike would be now." I advise them.

Obito jumped, and landed on one of the only remaining torii, which Gamakichi and we were all on.

"Enough Obito! Stop this!" Minato yells out, hoping his that student could hear him.

Obito stands there, looking empty, "Obito?" The way he said the name, it was as if he didn't recognise it at all.

"We need to attack now." I tell them, feeling desperate at this point.

It was at that moment that Tobirama and Hiruzen made their appearance. They jumped in front of us, a bit away from Obito.

"Yondaime, leave now." Tobirama commands.

Minato was about to flash away, but I stopped him, "Your attacks won't work." I tell them, remembering that only Sage Art did any damage to Obito.

Tobirama sends me a side glare, "I suggest you keep out of this."

I send a glare right back at him.

Hiruzen ignores Tobirama however, "What do you mean, Akemi?" He asks in an understanding tone.

I grin, at least one of them was willing to listen to me, "Only Sage Art will work against him, nothing else will faze him," I tell them. I look around for Hashirama, one of the only three people here that could use Sage Art. However, Hashirama seemed to be occupied. Him, Madara and Sayuri were currently fighting.

Within seconds, Obito appeared in front of Tobirama and Hiruzen. I blinked and saw that half of Tobirama and Hiruzen's body had been destroyed.

"Go now!" Tobirama shouts out his command.

I exhale roughly in aggravation, it looked like he was going to ignore my warning. Explosive tags were on Obito all over the place – special ones made by Tobirama himself.

This time, Minato listened to him, and using his Flying Raijin, teleported us away from the fight. Just as we landed a bit away, a blinded light lit up the arena. Explosions could be heard in the distance that continually went off and didn't seem like it was going to stop. After a few more minutes, the explosions stopped.

But Obito stood in the middle, completely unharmed. He had his Truth Seeking Ball in his hands and had manipulated it to protect him from Tobirama's attack.

"Those idiots." I mumble.

Hiruzen had managed to get away in time and landed safely on a rock not too far away. He summoned a massive shuriken and launched it at Obito, making many clones of the shuriken appear. Obito used his Truth Seeking Ball as an offensive and defensive weapon. He easily smashed through Hiruzen's attack. Within seconds, Obito was in front of him and grabbed him by the face. The Truth Seeking Ball formed into a spear and stabbed through the hole in Obito's head. This attack obliterated Hiruzen, his top half gone. He fell to the ground, with only his bottom half still intact.

"Ojii-chan!" Naruto yells out and then looks to his dad, "Otou-chan, couldn't you have teleported him with your jutsu too?"

Minato shakes his head, "It's impossible. I can't teleport anything that I myself, or my chakra isn't touching directly."

Sasuke looks to Naruto, "Calm down Naruto. He's a Re-animation. They purposely attacked him head-on knowing that won't die."

This seemed to calm Naruto down as he nods his head in understanding.

Now that Obito was done with Hiruzen, he turns his head to look at us. He turns around fully and stares at us, before jumping into the air, aiming for us. He never made it far though. In the middle of his jump, Obito's midsection began to bloat and swell up on a massive scale. This seem to knock him off balance, as Obito fell to the ground instantly.

"Attack him now, while he's unstable!" I yell to them, this was our chance to beat Obito.

"I'll create an opening," Minato says as he begins to run forward. As he did so, he made a Shadow Clone, and both were holding three kunai in each hand.

That's when Naruto senses something, "Gamakichi! Below you!" As he finished saying this, Gamakichi stabbed the earth below with his sword, only for him to be kicked in the air by Obito's upper half. Gamakichi is sent crashing into a nearby rock and Naruto jumps down beside myself and Sasuke. Obito's upper half then attempted to attack Naruto with his Truth Seeking Ball, but Sasuke's Susano'o hand got in the way of the attack. Using the bottom half, Obito used his legs to kick away Minato.

Obito appears in front of Naruto and Sasuke and grabs them by the face. The Truth Seeking Ball began to move through the hole in Obito's hands.

"Get the hell away from them!" I yell out as my _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up once more. A ball of light appears in my hands, " **Tenshi no Kurenjingu**!" I launched the ball of light at Obito, and it hit him directly in the face and sent him flying.

At the last second however, Naruto had used his chakra hands to grab onto Sasuke's arm and then reach out to touch his father's arm, teleporting them away to safety.

Naruto sighs in relief, "I thought we were going to die."

Minato smiles at his son, his son was just as smart as Fugaku's and he couldn't be prouder.

I look down at my hands and then at Obito, who was laying on the ground. My attacked worked, it actually did damage. This makes me grin, it looks like Sage Art wasn't the only thing that could now do damage to Obito.

"You okay?" I ask, as I jump over to the guys.

Sasuke nods his head at me, "Didn't even touch us." He says, a small smirk on his face.

Our attention was drawn to Obito when he cried out. His whole body began to swell and bloat even more, consuming him entirely. However, before I could even suggest attacking him now, he stopped screaming and a bright light blinds us.

When the light was gone, I look for Obito and see him standing there, completely fine now. Obito had underwent another transformation. In this new form, the scale-half of his body became less prominent and the ten protrusions on his back expanded to form the collar and coattails of a haori. He also had two horns sprouted from his forehead – the left smaller than the right – and six magatama markings appeared across his chest. There were also ten black spheres floating behind him, and in his hands was a staff with rings on it.

"No…" I mumble lowly as I stare at Obito. There was no way that he could regain control over the Jūbi this quickly.

Minato looks to me, "What's happened?"

"He's gained control of the Jūbi." I tell them.

Obito opens his eye, and looks straight at Minato, "Finally, sensei…"

Minato grits his teeth and runs at Obito, his kunai in hand. In a flash, his kunai makes contact with Obito's staff, but Minato's kunai broken on contact.

"Grab him back now." I tell Naruto, wanting to avoid Minato's right arm being ripped off like in the anime. It would also mean Obito wouldn't get a chance to place a Truth Seeking Ball on the nub of his ripped off arm. Naruto follows what I say without question, his chakra hand extending and grabbing Minto and bringing him back.

It was at that moment that Tobirama appears on the battlefield, near me.

When Minato is back beside us, he shoots us a bewildered look, "Why did you do that?"

"He would have ripped off your arm. He uses Ying and Yang release Jutsu, meaning all Jutsu are nullified with him. If you had attacked him, you would have lost an arm and it wouldn't have regenerated." I explain to them, my voice low so Obito couldn't overhear us.

Minato's eyes widen, "So… if I 'die' here, I can't come back?"

I nod my head.

Tobirama's expression became grim, "It looks like we're going to have to be careful then from now on."

Obito jumped up, and was now floating in the sky, "I have come to possess the same power as the Founder of Shinobi. You can no longer measure me by the standards you are used to."

Naruto, Sasuke and I stood behind Tobirama and Minato. "You said Sage Art will work, didn't you Akemi-chan?" Naruto asks, still staring at Obito intently.

I nod my head, "Yes, and it also seemed my _Tenshi no Chakra_ has some effect too." I say remembering how Obito looked injured when I landed a hit on him.

Naruto smirks and looks to Sasuke, "Looks like you aren't useful, eh teme?"

Sasuke shoots him a side glare, "Don't underestimate an Uchiha."

Naruto laughs and deactivates his Tailed Beast Mode, it wouldn't be useful in the fight anyway. Also, he knew that Kurama needed to recharge – this has been the longest he had been in the Tailed Beast Mode anyway.

"Obito, I thought you wanted to become Hokage! Why are you doing this?" Minato exclaims over, wanting to reason with his former student. In his heart, he was hoping that he didn't have to fight Obito, but he knew that he must if Obito didn't back down.

Obito glares down at him, "Lecturing me now, sensei? It's a bit late for now. You were always too late when it matters most." His voice became thick with emotion, as he thought about Rin and how she died. Minato hadn't been there – like he wasn't there when he got crushed.

Hurt flashes in Minato's eyes.

"I'm glad my sensei was a Hokage because it made it easy to give up on becoming Hokage myself! You may have died a heroic Hokage, but you're nothing more than a disgrace that is being shown up in front of your son!" Obito yells at Minato, hate in his eye.

Naruto clenches his fists, anger visible on his own face.

I look back at Naruto, there was no way that he was going to be able to concentrate with Obito slandering his father. Naruto wouldn't be able to access Sage Mode and it's not going to do us any favours at the moment. I didn't like Obito speaking badly about Minato – he didn't know what was going to happen back then – so I couldn't even begin to image what Naruto was feeling at this point.

I step forward, "You do know who orchestrated Rin's death, don't you?" I say, looking Obito directly in the eye.

"Shut up." Obito growls at me.

I ignore him and walk closer, "You talk about Rin a lot, you care for her. How do you think she would feel if she saw you now?!" I yell at him, knowing full well I was pushing too many buttons.

Obito lets out a battle cry and charges at me.

It happened so fast. I blinked and then he was front of me, his Truth Seeking Ball turned into a spear and ready to stab me.

"Akemi!" I hear in the distance.

My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up once more, " **Tenshi no Hikō**!" The green chakra concentrated on my back and formed into the shape of wings. The detail on the wings was amazing, they looked delicate yet strong at the same time. Not wasting another moment, I burst into the sky, my chakra made wings flapping behind me.

"Why does she get to fly?!" Naruto yells out, pointing at me.

I smirk at him and pull my tongue out.

I look back at Obito, now I was at eye level with him since had returned to floating in the air when his attack on me failed. "You know, I should bring Rin back right now." I say, continuing to taunt him.

Obito clenches his fists, "You wouldn't dare." He hisses at me, glaring at me with one eye.

I arch an eyebrow at him, "Oh I will, and then she can see how much of disgrace you are!" I yell at him.

Obito charges at me, his Truth Seeking Ball ready to attack me.

My chakra flares up once more, " **Tenshi no Honō**!" Two balls of white fire appear in my hands, and as Obito grew closer, I thrust my arms forward, ready to burn him.

"People like you should keep their mouth shut!" Naruto yells out, a Rasengan in hand, appearing behind Obito, with Tobirama at his back. But this attack was different as Naruto was now in Sage Mode, the orange colour on his eyes lids, his eyes now a yellow colour and the pupils now looking like minus signs.

Mine and Naruto's attack hit Obito at the same time, Naruto's hit his back while my attack hit Obito's chest. The attack caused an explosion as both attacks hit their mark and were embedding themselves into Obito's body.

Tobirama almost sighs in relief, he had been lucky when he marked Obito earlier, thinking that it may come in handy.

I land back on the ground, my green wings disappearing since I didn't need them. Naruto and Tobirama also jumps back to where we were all standing.

"Sage Mode really does work." Naruto says, happy that he actually managed to do some damage to Obito.

Sasuke looks to him, "How does it work?"

"Sage Mode uses Nature Energy and so does the Jūbi. When Akemi-chan said it would work, I thought that maybe I could counter Nature Energy with Nature Energy." Naruto explains with a grin on his face.

Minato then looks to me, "But that doesn't explain how your attack also seemed to work." He says, a confused expression on his face.

I grin at him, "My chakra isn't exactly from this world. And also, _Tenshi no Chakra_ was made to tame Jinchuuriki."

Tobirama looks to me, "Just like Sayuri."

I nod my head, "Yes, she's the only other person who can use this chakra."

Tobirama studies me for a moment, looking at me up and down. I could see the mistrust in his eyes, but I ignored it. Sayuri was an Uchiha, and I had the same power as her. Tobirama probably found it odd that I wasn't an Uchiha and had the power. I had none of the Uchiha features: high cheek bones, chiselled faces (for the men) and almond shaped eyes.

Obito stands up from the ground, looking injured but healing at the same time. No doubt it was the Jūbi that was healing him. Fire appeared on the protrusions on Obito's back, he was now heavily guarding his back.

Tobirama sees this, "It clearly worked. But he's already recovered and now he's guarding his back."

Obito kneels down and places his hands onto the ground. "I should start preparing for the Tsukuyomi. But first, let's clean things up." As he said this, a large tree emerged from the ground, only there was no braches or leaves. There were however four large flowers, exactly the same to what the Jūbi spat out to make its Beast Ball.

"There is nothing worth saving in this reality." Obito says, the empty expression back. "This world is already dead,"

As he said this, four Beast Balls began to form, each getting bigger and bigger as time went on.

Tobirama observed them, "Yondaime, you take two and I'll take the other." He says, keeping a careful eye on the Beasts Balls.

"I won't let you!" Obito exclaims, before releasing four black receives and shooting them into four corners. Once there, a red light emanated from them and created a barrier around everyone, trapping them inside. This time, Obito made sure cover all kunai that Minato had laid out, making sure that he couldn't leave with the Beast Balls. This also trapped Tobirama, as he hadn't placed any seals anywhere outside the barrier.

Many different Shinobi ran to the outer layer of the barrier, and began slashing their way out – or at least attempted too. It was a red barrier, which meant it was the strongest one out there. It was a Jutsu that could only be accomplished when four Kage level ninja come together. If less strong Shinobi attempted the same barrier, then it would be a purple colour.

I look around, even if we destroyed the tree, there was a possibility the Beast Balls would still fire. But that doesn't mean I wasn't going to try.

"Sasuke, you're with me." I say, running towards the tree with Sasuke right on my tail.

As we ran, I notice Naruto and Minato bump fists together, and Naruto had activated his Tailed Beast Mode once more. This filled me relief, at least if mine and Sasuke's plan doesn't go right by destroying the tree, Naruto and Minato would still be able to save everyone by transported them outside the barrier.

Obito watches us, his black balls becoming fluid and covering him, intending to protect him from the attack. "It's not use, it won't work." Obito comments, his figure slowly disappearing.

Sasuke and I looked at one another, and we began making hand seals. There was a silent understanding between us, we were going to combine our attacks together. It had had certainly had an effect against the Jūbi, and we were hoping for the same result.

" **Inferno Style: Flame Control**!" Sasuke throws his black fire at the tree, now having stopped running.

" **Tenshi no Kurenjingu**!" At the same time, I threw my attack at the tree too, and I stopped running too.

The two attacks merged in the middle. The black flames became bigger, and white markings spread in the fire. From the looks of things, the fire became more intense. The attack hit the base of the tree with a massive explosion and a blinding flash. I and Sasuke both covered our eyes with our arms, watching to see if we had made an impact.

The dust clears and the light disappeared. The tree's base was completely obliterated and was tumbling down to the ground. However, this only served to launch the Beast Balls prematurely. The Beast Balls detached from the flower, and were sent speeding off.

"Sasuke! Akemi-chan!" I hear Naruto yell behind us.

It was at that moment I felt a red coat of chakra surround me. The red chakra around me was bubbling, and I looked to Sasuke, who also had a red coat around him. Seeing the red chakra, I realised that Naruto had Kurama shared their chakra to everyone. I then felt an arm wrap around my waist and see that Naruto had grabbed Sasuke and me with his chakra hands.

I blinked, and I felt the earth move below me. This caused me to shut my eyes tightly, not liking the feeling. I feel a hand each over to mine and grab onto it tightly. I knew it was Sasuke, and it made my heart beat jump. I hear massive explosion, but it was as if the sound was being drowned out by something. The next time I opened my eyes, I see that we were all no longer in the barrier that Obito had made, we were all now outside it.

"It worked." I exhale roughly, for a moment there I did actually think everything was going to go south.

Sasuke looks to me, "Worried there?" There was a teasing glint in his eyes, he had never seen me his worked up before. So this was rather amusing to him.

I send him a weak grin, "Just a bit."

"It worked!" Naruto yells out, throwing his hands into the air.

I and Sasuke make our way over to them. As we did, Kurama's chakra around us disappeared.

"Nice thinking, for a dobe." Sasuke mockingly states as we got closer.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, "Bet you wouldn't have thought of it, teme."

Tobirama's proud expression soon disintegrated. He was now looking at Naruto with an annoyed expression, his eye now twitching.

Minato was sheepishly laughing, Naruto's whole attitude reminded him of Kushina.

Tobirama looks to Minato, "Thank you Yondaime, you've saved everyone."

Minato began taking deep breathe, that Flying Raijin had taken a lot of chakra out of him, and he felt slightly winded for that. "It's not over yet." Minato says in a breathless tone.

"Otou-chan, you're jutsu is really cool!" Naruto looks to his dad and gives his the biggest grin ever.

Tobirama's eye twitches, "It's my Jutsu."

Naruto looks to Tobirama, "Yet my Otou-chan uses it better."

The twitch in Tobirama's eye becomes more prominent. He looked ready to attack Naruto, but at the same time, Naruto reminded him of his older brother.

Jumping forward, Naruto stands in front of us all. "Let's go!" Naruto exclaims, a large grin on his face.

Tobirama sighs, "Don't tell me you've forgotten that nothing other than Sage Mode and _Tenshi no Chakra work_ against him?"

Naruto lands on the ground with his back to us, but then he turns his head, "Of course I haven't." Naruto says, a grin on his face. His eyes had changed, he now had a red colour on his eyelids, and his pupils now looked like plus symbols. He had combined both his Tailed Beast Mode with his Sage Mode.

Turning his head back to face Obito, Naruto's chakra morphs onto Kurama. Minato soon follows behind him, another chakra shaped Kurama appearing on the field; only Minato's version was darker. Now together, Minato and Naruto began making a huge Rasengan, while Naruto was adding his Sage chakra into the mix. Tobirama then uses the Flying Raijin Jutsu, and makes them appear behind Obito. However, Obito had anticipated this and turned just in time to see Minato and Naruto thrust the Rasengan at him. Obito attempts to use his Truth Seeing Ball to stab the Rasengan, but the father and son duo overpower Obito and the attack lands. There was a huge explosion, and Obito was sent flying into the ground, imbedding himself into a rock. Whereas, Naruto and Minato both land on the ground, perfectly fine.

"Clearly using the Flying Raijin isn't enough." Tobirama comments.

"How about I add Sage chakra to a Beast Ball?" Naruto suggests, his chakra Kurama forming a Beast Ball from its mouth.

Tobirama nods his head, "All right, excellent idea."

I watch with baited breathe. Obito had risen and was now floating in mid-air. He claps his hands together and the red fire on the protrusions extend. From Obito's back, the Jūbi crawls out of him, landing on the ground with a massive thud.

The Jūbi's massive eye looks around for a moment before descending onto the body. As it did this, a massive spot on the Jūbi's back protruded upwards and opened up to reveal a disgusting flower. As the flower bud grew bigger, Obito suspended the red barrier around him. However, within seconds of the barrier being down, a massive tree bursts out from the Jūbi's back and into the sky, the Divine Tree was growing. Long massive vines spat out to the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces, imbedding themselves into the ground. More vines started to appear, this time attacking the Allied Shinobi Forces, grabbing onto each Shinobi and sucking the life force out of them until they became skin, bones and lifeless.

"Naruto-kun, get out of there!" I yell out running forward, I wasn't going to let it get Naruto.

"No! Akemi!" Sasuke yells behind me.

I ignore him and run into the vines, not caring if they got me or not. I jumped through what seemed like a jungle of vines, looking for Naruto. After a few seconds, I see Naruto, jumping away from the vines. He had been smart and dismissed his chakra Kurama form, as it would have been too easy for the vines to get him then.

Pumping more chakra into my legs, I speed over to the Uzumaki. I then grab him by the arm, "Come on, Naruto-kun!" I yell at him.

"Just in time as always, Akemi-chan!" Naruto exclaims with a grin on his face, despite the situation that we were in.

I look back and see at least ten vines after us, which only makes me and Naruto pick up the pace. Just as we were about near the end of this new jungle of vines, a massive wall appears in front Naruto and myself, trapping us.

Naruto and I look back and see the vines coming towards us at a past pace. I grab Naruto by the wrist and throw him behind me. I stand in front of Naruto, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ flaring up as I got ready to attack.

However, as the vines were a few feet away, they stopped advancing closer to us.

I and Naruto look at each other, looking bewildered.

I move my arm down, and the vines move closer.

Raising my arm again, the vines inch away even more.

"How are you doing that?" Naruto asks me, looking just as confused as I felt.

Looking down, all I see is the green chakra surrounding me. "These are here to take back all the chakra it lost, but my power doesn't belong in this world." I say, then remembering how when I was running towards Naruto, all the vines seemed to shy away from me. They ignored me and went after other people. I hadn't really paid much attention to this, as I was focused on saving Naruto.

I step forward even more and touch one of the vines before it could move away. The minute I touched it, it disintegrated into dust.

Seeing this development, my eyes widen when this happens. Looking back at Naruto, I see him with wide eyes too, "Time to go." I say, grabbing him by the wrist again, making sure to keep him close to me.

This time, we make it back to the rest of the group without any incidents. When Minato sees us, he sighs in relief, "Thank goodness you two are alright."

Sasuke walks over to us, "Are you ever going to stop rushing into dangerous moments?" He asks, looking directly at me as he said this.

I arch a brow at him, "What do you think?"

Tobirama studies us for a moment and sees that we are unharmed, "How did you get past the vines?"

"They don't seem to like Akemi-chan's chakra, they moved back when she would go near them." Naruto answers, becoming serious.

It was at that moment that I and Naruto look around and see hundreds upon thousands of fallen Shinobi, all having their chakra drained from them. My eyes widen as I began searching for Haku, mentally praying that Haku had been smart enough to get away. In the anime, it hadn't seemed too bad, but seeing this massacre was heart wrenching.

"Oh kami…" I whisper in horror.

I feel two hands grab my face and force me to look forward. I see Sasuke, both hands on my face, "Don't look at them. Just look at me." Sasuke orders, his voice soft and stern at the same time. He knew I wasn't used to this.

"I could have stopped this." I whispers lowly, feeling guilt well up inside.

Sasuke shakes his head, "Do not think like that. Do not blame yourself, I won't let you." He mumbles softly.

I take a deep breath and calm myself down. This just made me even more determined to beat Obito and then Madara.

We will win this war.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **There is still time to vote on Obito's fate!**

 **Keep sending in your votes by leaving a review or PMing me.**

 **Unit next time!**


	30. Rin

Rin

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Save Obito: 13**

 **Let Obito die: 16**

 **This is something I forgot to mention in the last chapter: there is one vote per person. I apologise to: Leaning Leon, Yukiko17, mikan26, FairyGirl960, and TuTheTofu and anyone else who voted twice, but your votes will only be counted once.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank mikan26 for the idea about giving Akemi wings.**

 **On with the story!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Haku dodged another vine, manoeuvring himself carefully. As he did this, he took notice to Shinobi fleeing away, trying to get as far away from the vines as possible. Haku also noticed puppets and paper birds on the scene, each of them destroying the vines and stopping them from harming any of the ninja. The paper birds would explode and tear the vines to pieces, while the puppets would use the weapons they were equipped with to cut them down. Other Ninja were fighting back too. Jiraiya was using his Sage Mode to destroy the vines, Tsunade was dodging and grabbing people to safety. Itachi and Shisui were saving people, grabbing them quickly before anything could happen to them. It was mainly Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku fighting back, as the vines didn't seem interesting in re-animated Ninja.

Seeing movement in the corner of his eye, he turns his head briefly and see Neji. The Hyuuga was fighting back against the vines, but more were coming up behind him and surrounding him.

Remembering the promise Akemi asked of him, Haku immediately jumped into action. Pumping chakra into his legs, Haku sped towards Neji before the vines could get to him. It seemed that the vines had found the Byakugan's blind spot and were heading for Neji without him even noticing. As Haku passed over Neji, he grabbed Neji by the scruff of his top and grabbed him to safety. Neji had made a slight noise in surprise and attempted to struggle until he realised who was dragging him away and stopped struggling.

Haku throws Neji to the ground roughly while Haku lands gracefully.

Neji got up from the ground, "May I enquire to what that was all about?" There was a twitch in his left eye, he didn't like being man handled.

"Your blind spot was showing." Haku responds dryly, still not a fan of the Hyuuga boy. Taunting Naruto was one thing that he didn't like, but then Neji began mocking his Imouto and all bets were off the table.

Neji frowns deeply.

"Also, my Imouto asked me to do this." Haku admits, being watchful for anymore vines that were aimed their way. However, it seemed as though everything had calmed down as no more vines were attacking people. It seemed as though everyone had moved too far for the vines to attack them.

Neji stills for a moment, "Akemi?" He seemed hesitant to say her name.

Haku turns to him, and says nothing. It didn't require an answer, everyone in the village knew that Akemi was his Imouto. It was because of Haku that Akemi's fan club didn't make itself known to her, they were scared of Haku.

"Why did she ask you to help me?" Neji demands, but Haku's glare made him shrink back.

"She may have warmed to you, but I certainly haven't," Haku says, still glaring at the Hyuuga.

"Then why did you save me? You don't have to listen to her." Neji fires back. He wasn't stupid, if Haku hadn't dragged him away before the vine got to him, he would have ended up like the other corpses. The only downfall of the Byakugan was the blind spot, and his had been exploited.

Haku turns his back to the Hyuuga as he walks away from him.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Obito floated above everyone, looking down at the fallen Shinobi. "Shinobi are done for. There is no need to keep going. If you don't resist, I won't kill you." He announces, his voice calm. He Sharingan eye scanning the crowd.

Naruto was looking up at Obito, hate in his blue eyes. Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. He had just seen a mass grave of people who died, people who Naruto had fought alongside with. He couldn't help but feel guilty, this war was because of him and B, and the Bijū inside them.

My fists were clenched tightly, I could feel my blood boiling in rage. I was trying so hard to not let my _Tenshi no Chakra_ go out of control. If it did, it would cause Kurama and Gyūki distress. I wanted nothing more than to kill Obito right where he was. If he didn't have the Jūbi inside of him, I would have killed him within seconds.

Obito wasn't done talking, "Unless you want to be filled with regret, stop and do nothing from here on out. You don't have to fear death or keep enduring anymore. You'll be entering a dream." Obito says, acting as though he was doing a favour to them.

Some of the Allied Shinobi Forces looked conflicted. Some began looking at one another and others looked guilty that they wanted to accept the offer.

Just then, a massive vine shoots towards Naruto. However, because his head was bowed, he never saw it coming.

As I was about to jump at the vine, Sasuke runs at the vine, in Complete Susano'o mode and cuts the vine in half, immediately killing it. "Are you done? Because you're boring me." Sasuke comments, looking at Obito directly in the eye.

This snaps Naruto out of his daze, and his Tailed Beast Mode became active again, along with his Sage Mode too. "Like hell we're just going to sit around and do nothing! What do you take me for?!" Naruto yells out, ready to fight. Naruto makes a chakra Kurama appear as he now stands beside Sasuke.

I smile at the two, before joining them myself. I refused to be left out of this fight. My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up once more, " **Tenshi no Hikō**!" The green chakra concentrated on my back and formed into the shape of white wings. I jump up and fly so that I am level with Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto looks to his side, "Hey Sasuke. You do realise that only Sage Jutsu and _Tenshi no Chakra_ works on him, right?"

"I believe that I can fix that." I say, flying closer to Sasuke. When I got close, I reached my hand out and went inside the Susano'o.

Sasuke looks to me and pulls me closer so that I was in the same space as him; in the face of the Susano'o. Once I entered the Susano'o, my wings disappeared and instead appeared in Sasuke's Susano'o. White markings appeared on the Susano'o body, much like the curse marks in the anime. White wings burst from its back and a new weapon also appeared in the Susano'o hands, a white sword.

Sasuke smirks, "Now I can fight."

With that sorted, Naruto, Sasuke and I jumped into the sky. Naruto began forming a Beast Ball and Sasuke loaded his crossbow and his ammo was his black flames. I was also forming a white ball in my hands, ready to throw when the other two were ready.

"Now!" Naruto yells, releasing his Beast Ball.

Sasuke shot his cross bow and I threw the white ball. As the attacks got close to Obito, he used the black sphere to intercept the attack before it could hit him. However, Obito didn't have that much luck. This attack repelled his Truth Seeking Ball and our attack met him. This attack sent Obito crashing into the ground with extreme force. We land and look for Obito. Once the smoke cleared, we could see that Obito was standing, but looked injured.

"It worked." I sigh in relief. It looks like this attack did more than Sasuke and Naruto's attack did in the anime.

Naruto grins, happy to have done some damage, while Sasuke looks smug.

However, Obito looks at us with a grim expression, "You better be prepared." He hisses under his breath as he stares at us with hate in his eye.

It was at that moment I heard a massive battle cry. I look back and see the Allied Shinobi Forces, all running towards the tree. I could mainly see red dots, but I knew that was Kurama's chakra, giving them strength. They were all aiming to destroy the tree, all of them armed with weapons, and the Five Kage were leading them. Tobirama, Hiruzen and Minato all appeared to be helping too.

Sasuke attacks again, using his new sword and aimed it at Obito. But, Obito was too fast and flew past the Uchiha. Naruto tries to attack Obito, but is also met with the same result. I watch this happen; Naruto and Sasuke's forms were too big, and Obito was too agile. It almost seemed like a human trying to kill a fly at this point. It was completely possible, but it is also very difficult.

Looking at the Susano'o wings, it gives me an idea. "I'll be back in a moment." I say, tapping Sasuke on the shoulder.

He looks at me confused and sees me jump out of his Susano'o. "Akemi!" Sasuke yells out in frustration.

As I was falling, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ flairs up again, " **Tenshi no Hikō**!" The green chakra concentrated on my back and formed into the shape of white wings. Now able to fly, I burst off after Obito. Now that I was the same size as him, it was fair game. I look back at Sasuke and see that his Susano'o still had the white markings on them. I smirk, those would stay there for a short period of time, meaning that I couldn't stay away long otherwise Sasuke wouldn't be able to help in this fight. When I tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, I transferred some of my power to him, but it wouldn't last long.

I flew at Obito, my wings furiously at work. Obito sees me and attempts to get me off his tail, but I wouldn't be shaken off.

Then, Obito stops where he is, in mid-air.

"You're quite the nuisance." Obito comments, looking at me.

I snort in amusement, "And you aren't?"

Obito glares and flies towards me, his Truth Seeking Ball now turning into an offensive weapon. My eye widen for a split second before I began flying towards him, my Sais in hand. I and Obito met in the middle, his black sword met my Sais. I tried to push forward, but I heard a crack. I look down at the weapons and see my Sais had cracks in them, it couldn't withstand Obito's attack. I kick Obito away and put away my Sais, feeling angry. I really liked those Sais, I had gotten much attached to them. After all they've been through Obito was the one who managed to crack them and that was the thing that pissed me off the most.

"You son of a bitch!" I yell at him my _Tenshi no Chakra_ flaring up, " **Tenshi no Chichi Odori**!" The white wings on my back spread out and stood for attention. Like lightning, white feathers burst from my wings, all hundred shooting at Obito.

Obito tried to dodge, but he couldn't evade all of them. He tried using his Truth Seeking Ball to block them, but the feathers broke his defence, even piercing through it. It was then that Naruto and Sasuke appear behind Obito and use their large hands to slam Obito down into the ground. As Obito was falling, he used the Truth Seeing Ball to grab onto Naruto and Sasuke and drag them down with him.

"Sasuke! Naruto-kun!" I yell, flying down to see if they were okay.

When I land, I see Naruto and Sasuke standing, with Obito on the far side of them. Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to be hurt, just a few scraps from the fall. Once I land, I banish the wings away.

"What are you fighting for? Is it your comrades? Or is it the world?" Obito demands, looking at Naruto in frustration. Obito saw much of himself in Naruto – when he was younger and before he had been crushed by the boulder.

Naruto says nothing and glares at Obito.

"Listen, your friends will eventually betray you." Obito tells him, with a sigh in his tone. "And this world transforms love into hatred. You were betrayed by the Villagers when you were young, and your love for your friends made you hate. You and I are the same."

Those six words struck a chord in me. "Naruto-kun is nothing like you!" I yell out, taking step forward.

Obito's gaze lands on me, "You have been a thorn in my side for too long." As he said this, hate began shinning in his Sharingan eye.

I take another step forward, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ flaring up. "And you are an idiot!" I yell back at him.

"I should kill you now and be done with it." Obito says, raising the Truth Seeking Ball.

I stare at him dead in the eye, "Go ahead. I dare you."

Just then, I felt on hand on my left shoulder. "She's right, I am nothing like you. I will never allow myself to become like you, and neither will my friends." Naruto says stepping forward, still in Sage Mode.

"And if she dies? What if she betrays you?" Obito fires back, still glaring at me with his one eye.

This amused Naruto more than anything. "She'd never do that." Naruto says, conviction in his tone.

Another hand appears on my right shoulder. "Also, she's already proved that she can't stay dead." Sasuke says, appearing next to me. He of course was referring to when Pain invaded Konoha awhile back. I had been stabbed by him in the chest, but what Sasuke and Naruto didn't know was that I also died back in the Forest of Death when I received the curse mark.

I couldn't help but grin at that, and look back to Obito.

Obito shakes his head, "Why do you still keep fighting?!"

Naruto takes another step forward, "It is my Ninja way. I never got back on my word!" As Naruto yells this, he enters his Tailed Beast Mode once more.

Sasuke looks to us, "Naruto, Akemi. Let us settle this with our next move."

Nodding our heads, I and Sasuke took a step forward. Naruto let his golden yellow chakra surround him, forming half of Kurama's face. Sasuke stood on the other side, his Susano'o activated forming the other half of the Susano'o face. I stood on the middle between the two, my green chakra growing bigger as I separated the two. My chakra may not have had a face, but it was just as powerful as Naruto or Sasuke. Naruto then forms a full chakra Kurama. Within seconds, Sasuke's Susano'o expands and covers Naruto's chakra Kurama in his Susano'o completely. It was then my turn. I allowed my _Tenshi no Chakra_ to expand, and white markings appeared on the body. White wings appeared on the armoured Kurama. There was a gem in the forehead of the armoured Kurama, and that's where Naruto, I and Sasuke stood in that respective order.

Obito looks at us as he begins to float in mid-air. His Truth Seeing Ball began to morph into a sword that looked like a DNA strand. In his other hand, it morphed in a large shield. "Nothing you try now will change anything. Look above you. What can you see up in the sky?" Obito says, looking up to the sky.

I look up and see a red full moon. I hadn't noticed it before, mainly because I was too occupied to notice the colour of the moon.

"This sword is the divine blade of the Sage of Six Paths – the Nunoboko. You can no longer defeat me. Strong emotions dwell within this blade. It's a sword of the soul. The Sage created the world with this blade. My desire will vanquish you all. No matter how much you resist, it's useless." Obito says, looking down at his blade.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at him, "Does he ever stop talking?" He mutter lowly to myself and Naruto.

I grin slightly while Naruto sniggers.

Obito ignores us, "The power of the Sage will stop you!" He yells, now shifting his blade.

"Sasuke, Akemi-chan. Let's focus everything on a single blow. I think we're only going to have a tiny window to strike." Naruto says, now becoming serious. Now wasn't the time to be sniggering.

Naruto raised Kurama's tails, and nine Rasengan began to form in the tails. I look behind me and see nine people rush over. The first person I saw was Hinata, then Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji and lastly Tenten. When I saw Neji I felt relieved. He was alive and well from the looks of it. All nine of them jumped into Kurama's tail, Kurama's red chakra around them having disappeared. When they all touched the Rasengan, a haori appears instead, allowing them to use the Rasengan, even Lee who couldn't use chakra. All nine of them take the Rasengan and jump for Obito – who had placed his large shield in the way.

Naruto, I and Sasuke look at one another and nod our heads together. We all put forward a hand and thrust it forward. As we did this, the Kurama Susano'o sword that was coated in _Tenshi no Chakra_ thrust past Obito's shield. Obito tried to use his sword to block our attack, but his sword crumbled from the sheer power ours possessed. With one final push, our sword slashed through Obito's side, leaving a large gash in its place. From Obito's open gash, nine heads burst from his body. Each one was the shape of the nine Bijū and all were glowing green. They all seemed to be trying to get away from Obito, but they were connected and couldn't free themselves.

I sigh in relief, I knew that this wouldn't have worked if all the Bijū hadn't have taken a liking to Naruto and gave him some of their chakra. It was their shared chakra inside Naruto that made them react.

"Grab onto them now!" Naruto yells out.

Kurama's chakra tails extended, and the ends morphed into the faces of the Bijū themselves. Obito's Bijū heads met Naruto's in the middle, both clashing against each other. That didn't last long though, Naruto's Kurama tails wrapped around each head and began pulling them out. It had now become a tug-a-war. However, two of Kurama's tails had been rejected by Shukaku and Gyūki, since Naruto hadn't received their chakra.

"Let's try this then!" I yell as I swing my arm forward. As I did this, two white hands up of _Tenshi no Chakra_ shot out and grabbed onto Shukaku and Gyūki's heads. The white hands wrapped themselves around the Bijū's head and tugged on them. It seemed to be working, they didn't reject my attack. I had a feeling that this would work.

We began to pull harder, using all our strength to pull the Bijū out from Obito's body. However, Obito attempted to pull them back, but wasn't having as much luck as we were.

That's when Naruto flinched.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, looking at him briefly, before focusing back on the most serious game of tug-a-war ever.

Sasuke looks over, he had also seen Naruto flinch too.

"I-I can feel his emotions, and I'm getting these visions…" Naruto trails off, he didn't know what they were. He had a feeling they were visions of the past, but some of them looked like the future. Naruto had a hunch though some of these visions were what Obito desired, to grow up with his teammates and become Hokage.

"Don't let them distract you." Sasuke comments back, also focusing on the tug-a-war.

Obito began pulling back, "Don't underestimate the power of the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki! I'm equivalent to the Sage of Six Paths!" Obito yells out as he manages to pull the Bijū closer to him.

Sasuke makes two extra hands appear on the Susano'o and he too pulls.

That's when Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji and Tenten all jump onto Kurama's tails.

"We're here to lend a hand too!" Kiba yells out. Everyone one of them using Kurama's chakra to join in with the tug-a-war.

Shikamaru smirks, "It's not over yet."

As he finished saying this, more people started to appear. Minato, Tobirama and Hiruzen was the first to appear. Then Itachi, Haku, Mikoto, Fugaku and Kushina were the next to appear. Soon, all of the Allied Shinobi Forces had made their way over to us and began helping us free the Bijū from Obito.

"We're with you, Dattebayo!" Kushina yells out with a large grin on her face.

Naruto grins, "Everyone, we'll do it together on my mark!" Naruto yells out to everyone.

Seeing everyone help Naruto, Obito looked shocked and bewildered. It was at that moment Obito truly realised how alone he really was. Seeing Naruto with everyone behind him made Obito realise that _he_ could have been like Naruto. Maybe… he truly did have regrets.

As I continue the tug-a-war, I felt Naruto grab my hand.

"Akemi, close your eyes for a moment." Naruto whispers into my ear.

I send him a side look, but nod my head nonetheless and close my eyes.

 _The next time I open my eyes, I am no longer on the battlefield. I was in a weird place, one that had many stars around us. It was a beautifully picturesque scene, and one that I recognised very well. I look and see Naruto beside me and Obito a distance away._

 _Naruto walks forward, "You wanted to become Hokage, just like me." He says, looking Obito in the eye as he said this._

" _Get out of my thoughts." Obito hisses at the Uzumaki._

 _However, Naruto wasn't even fazed. "It could have ended up where I was chasing after your shadow, since I've always wanted to become Hokage." Naruto says as he stops walking when he is a few feet away from the Uchiha._

 _I stayed close behind Naruto, easily keeping up with him._

 _Obito shakes his head, "I threw away the past and my naive self."_

" _Then why is Naruto-kun getting visions?" I ask him._

 _Obito looks at me and says nothing._

" _You can't hide behind a mask." Naruto says, his voice stern. "You were Kakashi-sensei's friend, my Otou-chan's subordinate and an Uchiha like Sasuke. You are a Shinobi of Konoha who had the same dream as me."_

 _Obito clenches his fists, "What exactly do you want from me?!"_

" _You are Obito Uchiha." I say, putting more emphasis on his name. "He didn't die when that boulder crushed him and he certainly didn't disappear when you become the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki."_

 _Obito narrows his eye at us._

 _Naruto points at him, "I did say I was going to rip that mask from your face." He had also been referring to the literal mask that Obito wore earlier, but now he was referring to the person Obito was hiding behind._

 _A bewildered expression appears on Obito's face, "Obito Uchiha? What meaning is there in that name, in that existence now? I have merged with the Jūbi. I have transcended and attained enlightenment. I am no longer human. I will guide mankind to the next stage. I possess the same will and body as the Sage of Six Paths. I am the Second Sage of the Six Paths!"_

 _Naruto shakes his head, "Wrong, you're Obito Uchiha."_

" _And what's so great about having all of this enlightenment if you have no one to share it with." I say, a frown now on my face._

 _Obito looks at us, a confused expression on his face._

 _Naruto wasn't done, "When our chakra touched earlier, I saw your past. Our personal histories and our dream of becoming Hokage are the same. In the beginning, you too wanted to be acknowledged and praised by others. That's why you wanted to become Hokage."_

 _A dark look passes over Obito's face as he remembers Rin. She was the only person who understood him and supported his dream. She told him that he could become Hokage and that she believed in him._

" _But look at you now! You've turned all Shinobi into enemies and go around sprouting nonsense that you're doing this for the sake of the world when you're only doing this for yourself!" Naruto spoke, getting more passionate as he did._

 _I shake my head, "Not even those precious to you would ever acknowledge this current dreams of yours. What would Rin say?"_

 _Obito flinches, as though he had been slapped._

 _Naruto continues to speak, "You used to have the same dream as me. But now you've become the exact opposite of a Hokage. It's because you're just like me that-"_

" _No, it's because of that…" Obito cuts in, "That I wanted to see you despair about this world."_

 _Naruto looks at Obito, confusion on his face._

 _I just arched an eyebrow at him._

" _Or, I suppose I wanted to feel again for myself, that the path I have chosen for myself is not a mistake." Obito says, as he begins to pace around, "When I was fighting you, you made me recall my youth. That's why I started wanting to test you. To see when you, someone who is just like me, would fall into despair and abandon your feelings, your past."_

 _Anger flashes in Naruto's eyes, "It's because we were so alike that I'm pissed off! You just abandoning everything and running away."_

 _Obito shakes his head, "No. What I am doing is no different from a Hokage's past actions. In fact, I am doing more. I can make peace a reality."_

 _I take another step forward, "It's not real peace though. You're just forcing people into a Genjutsu. That's not peace and I know other people would feel the same. Why do you think there are so many people fighting against you? They don't want that fake peace. If everyone got what they wanted in this world, it would become very boring, because they means they didn't have to work for it." I say, hearing my own voice become passionate as I spoke._

 _Obito stops pacing._

" _Do you really believe that?" Naruto asks, a cautious expression on his face. There was also pity in his blue eyes._

 _Obito nods his head, "Yes. That is how I feel."_

 _Naruto's jaw clenches in anger._

" _What was Rin's dream?" I ask him suddenly._

 _Obito turns his head to face me, "She wanted to become like Tsunade and become one of the best Medic Ninjas out there." He admits slowly, as though he didn't want to say it._

" _And Rin always worked hard, didn't she?" I ask. There was a reason that I was constantly mentioning Rin, and that was because she was the only person who could get through to him. The only person he truly ever cared about._

 _Obito nods his head._

" _Well how do you think she would feel if she was handed that title, if it was handed to her on a silver platter? If she didn't have to work for it, would she happy?" I question him, hoping he would see it through our point of view._

 _Obito falters for a moment, but he doesn't answer me back. Shaking his head, he continues to speak, "Anyone would choose a shortcut with a fixed outcome over a steep and rugged path. The goal of a Hokage should seek is world peace."_

 _Naruto clenches his fists, "What are you talking about? What I want to know about isn't a shortcut but how to navigate the steep and rugged path."_

" _Would you still say that if the final destination were the same?" Obito asks._

" _Who can tell in the beginning which one is the most dangerous? You never know until you start walking." As he said this, Naruto began walking forward towards Obito, with me following closely behind him and only stopping when he is in front of the Uchiha. "The Hokage is someone who endures the pain and takes lead in front of everyone. So, a Hokage never walks over his comrades' corpses. There is no shortcut to becoming Hokage. And there are now ways out for the ones who become Hokage." Naruto says, still not giving up._

 _Obito looks to the ground, his thoughts going back to Rin once more. He then looks down at his hand, with what seemed to be a regretful expression._

 _I step next to Naruto, "When you became the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki, you were about to took over by it. But you thought back to Minato, Kakashi, and your old self and even Rin. It was at that moment you were about to forget about Rin that you managed to gain control over the Jūbi. You didn't want to forget about Rin." I say, my voice becoming softer as I spoke._

" _Dragging everyone with you onto your path and continuing on it won't be allowed." Naruto says, standing tall. "We will bring you back as Obito Uchiha, as a Shinobi of Konoha and you will atone for your sins."_

 _I hold my hand out, and so did Naruto, "Will you join us, Obito." I say softly, hopeful that he would join us. I truly never believed that Obito was a bad person. He was manipulated by Madara, he saw the person he cherished most be killed by his friend. He didn't know the circumstances, only what Madara fed him. He felt let down by so many people, with no one there to guide him besides Madara. Obito also saved me, if he was truly evil, he would have left me to die. I owed Obito and I wanted to help._

 _Obito looks down at his hand, and walks forward slowly. As he got closer, he reached out as his hand, as though he was going to take our hands._

 _But I knew better._

 _Obito's face contorted with rage and his hand shot out and aimed for Naruto's neck instead. "I will never join you! I have no regrets with my path until now!" He shouts at us, anger in his eye._

 _Before his hand could even get close to the Uzumaki's throat, my hand shot out and I punched Obito in the face, sending him skidding back at the force._

" _Don't you dare touch him!" I yell him, taking a threatening step forward._

 _Naruto touches my shoulder and steps forward, "I told you, I've seen everything. So don't keep imagining yourself as Hokage!" Naruto yells at him, his fists clenched as though he wanted to hit him._

 _Obito flinches and looks to the ground, when he looks up though, his eye widens. In front of him, he knew that Naruto I and stood before him. But all he could see was himself when he was younger, and Rin by his side._

 _I step forward again, "The person Rin wanted to watch over was Obito, not you." I say, stressing my words very clearly._

 _Naruto walks forward and grabs Obito by the hand, he then drags Obito forward, "Now just come over, you bastard."_

 _As he said this, I closed my eyes with a smile on my face._

I open my eyes to find myself back on the battlefield. I could see everyone trying their hardest to extract the Bijū, everyone had come together and were fighting alongside one another. With one final tug, the Allied Shinobi Forces managed to extract the Bijū.

Each Bijū landed on the battlefield, happy to be free.

Obito began falling to the ground from a height, his skin turning back to normal as he was no longer the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke's Susano'o began to dissolve and disappear, along with Naruto's chakra Kurama. Seeing no need for my power, I allowed it to go back into my body. Sasuke, I and Naruto all land on the ground, visibly panting. I could feel the power drain. Using the _Tenshi no Chakra_ for this long was exhausting, but I could manage. All I needed was to give myself some time to recover.

I look around and see that the Divine Tree had stopped growing, and just in time. It was a good job too, it looked very close to blooming. We had beaten Obito and freed the Bijū.

Seeing that we had succeed. I, Naruto and Sasuke all shared a look together and smiled. You couldn't really tell if Sasuke was smiling, but I had been around the Uchihas long enough to be able to tell when they were smiling.

Son Goku looks down at us, "You kept your promise, Naruto Uzumaki and you really rescued us." His voice was deep and gravelly, very intimidating.

Naruto grins and gives a salute, "Right, Son."

Chomei scoffs, but sounded relieved, "We were lucky."

Saiken laughs, "He did it!"

Kokuo opens its mouth, "For real."

Matatabi also laughs, "You're right."

I look at the Nibi and smile, she was still my favourite one.

Isobu also looks relieved, "Thank goodness."

Shukaku doesn't say anything, he just looks at Naruto and remembers him. He was the brat that he fought against after the Chunin Exams. Shukaku would remember that shade of blonde hair and orange tracksuit anywhere.

"We should probably go deal with Obito before everyone jumps on him." Sasuke says, looking at Obito's body not too far away.

I nod my head. If he we didn't get to him, there would probably be a frenzy and it was quite possible that they would rip him to shreds.

Sasuke, Naruto and I run over to where Obito lay on the ground.

Obito turned his head and saw us coming, there was a resigned expression on his face, as if he knew that he was going to die.

As we got closer, the air around Obito began to swirl. Kakashi then appeared next to Obito with a kunai in hand.

When we see our sensei, we stop running.

Kakashi looks at us, "I'm sorry for appearing suddenly. But he I and used to be classmates and friends. So, please let me take responsibility for him." Kakashi raised his kunai, ready to end the life of his friend who he had thought to be dead all these years. All the pain and anguish came rushing back, but he was determined to do this.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells out.

Kakashi ignores Naruto, but still his kunai never met Obito.

Minato appears suddenly and grabs Kakashi by the wrist, preventing him from killing Obito.

Naruto sighs in relief, "Otou-chan…"

Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees Naruto's dad appear so suddenly.

I, however was happy. Minato hadn't given up on Obito.

Minato looks down at his student, "Obito. When we had that chakra tug-a-war, I got to see inside your heart. It seems like my son and Akemi have nagged and lectured you quite a bit. Naruto may have gotten that from his Okaa-san." Minato says, amusement in his eyes.

Kushina perks up when hearing her name, "What did you say, Dattebayo?!" She yells at her husband, fire in her eyes.

Obito grins weakly on the ground, memories of when he was Chunin in his mind. Kushina was exactly the same as she was now.

Minato looks to Kakashi, "But that duty actually falls on you. I think the one who truly understands Obito and should talk to him is you, his friend, Kakashi."

Looking up, Minato looks to his son, "Naruto, you and the Allied Shinobi Forces should go and help the Shodai Hokage and seal Madara away."

Naruto nods his head, "You're right. Let's go, Sasuke, Akemi-chan." With that, he and Sasuke ran off, running towards Madara.

However, I stayed behind for a moment.

Kakashi looks to me, "Akemi?"

"There is only one person who can truly get through to him quicker." I say, quickly making hand seals. A coffin appears by my side, and I take another scroll and out and remove my final White Zetsu. Throwing the unconscious White Zetsu in the coffin I close the door and wait a few moments. I then banish the coffin and there stood Rin.

Kakashi looks at Rin, pain in his eyes.

I places a kunai with a talisman in the back of her head, and watched as her eyes filled with life once more.

Rin looks around, confusion written on her face, until her eyes stop on Obito.

"Rin…" Obito mutters softly.

Tears well up in Rin's eyes, "O-Obito? But how?" She whispers low.

Seeing that my work was done, I took off after Naruto and Sasuke to seal Madara. As I passed, Kushina rushed past me, running toward Obito, Rin and Kakashi. I look back for a moment, Kushina was hugging Obito tightly and seemed to be shouting at him. Minato looked to be explaining everything to Rin and Kakashi looked happy. I see Kakashi look at me and I took this chance to throw him something. Without thinking, Kakashi caught the note and holds onto it tightly. I look away and continue to go after my teammates. I knew that I didn't need to worry about Black Zetsu coming after Obito. Obito no longer had the Rinnegan and Madara didn't need Obito to bring him back to life.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Back with Team Minato, Kushina was busy yelling at Obito while also shaking him.

"You baka! What in hell's name were you thinking, Dattebayo?!" As she shook him, her hair began to rise as they looked like Kurama's tails. She was beyond pissed at this point, she wanted nothing more than to strangle the little shit for what he had done.

Kakashi had already lowered his kunai, giving up on ending Obito's life.

Tears were streaming down Rin's young face, "O-Obito, you were alive?" Rin asks shakily, falling to her knees next to him.

Obito says nothing, he couldn't face Rin after everything that he had done.

"Why didn't you come back?! We needed you!" Rin cries out, sobbing.

Kushina comes up behind Rin and pats her on the shoulder, giving her some comfort. "We cared about you! You were my friend!" Rin cries out, her tears falling to the ground as she sobbed.

Still, Obito wouldn't look at her.

"Look at me!" Rin yells out, bashing her fists to the ground.

This time, Obito turns his head and faces her. "Rin…" He mutters, sorrowfully. Seeing the girl he held so much affection for break down in front of him, made something inside of him snap.

"I wanted to come back, I had every intentions to." Obito finally says, gaining everyone's attention.

Kakashi looks at his old friend, "What do you mean?"

"When my body got crushed, an old man saved me. I didn't know at the time he was Madara until slightly later. He saved me, and revived the other part of my body. But it was weak and I couldn't move." Obito says, his eye full of anguish and shame.

Minato shakes his head, "Why couldn't you have sent a message? We could have got you and brought you back to Konoha." If he had found out his student was alive, he would burnt down the entire forest to find him and Kushina would be right beside him, lighting the fire.

Obito grins weakly, "I wanted to surprise you guys, make a dramatic entrance or something."

Kushina laughs at this; that was her Obito.

However, the grin soon falls from his face and is replaced by a frown. "But then, I found out that Rin had been captured and I rushed out to help her."

Rin looks at him with so much sorrow in her eyes that Obito had to look away, it broke is heart to see her like that.

"After I lost you, my view of the world changed. It became a pitched black hell." Obito admits softly, "At the time, I saw no hope for the world. I then took Madara's identity and walked the world. But all it did was confirm my belief. Even with my Sharingan, I couldn't see anything. There was nothing to see."

Rin looks at Obito with a horrified expression, "It was my fault then…" She mutters lowly, and she began to sob harder. This time it was due to guilt. If she hadn't of died, Obito would have come back. They could have all been together again.

"It is not your fault, Rin." Minato states firmly, walking over to his female student and kneeled down in front of her, "If anything, it is mine. I should have been there to protect you."

Kakashi looks at Obito, an understanding look in his eyes, "I don't know anything for sure either." He slowly admits.

Obito's face becomes filled with surprise.

Minato looks at Kakashi in bewilderment while Kushina looks at Team Minato with a saddened expression on her face.

Obito looks to Kakashi. "Then my new path is-"

Kakashi nods his head. "Yes, one of many. It may not actually be wrong either. I thought this world was hell too. I thought you had died, and right after that I lost Rin. Then, I lost Minato-sensei and Kushina too."

Rin looks up at Kakashi, and she could clearly see the anguish in his eyes.

Kakashi raised one hand and touched his Sharingan eye, "I tried my best to see the world with this eye. I felt as long as I had your Sharingan and words, I could see it."

"If only I hadn't died," Rin whispers lowly, leaning into Kushina's comforting embrace. Kushina had always been a like a mother to her. Kushina would make them all bentos for lunch while they all trained together. Kushina would cook them all a team meal before and after a mission. Rin loved those moments, even Kakashi did too but he'd never say it. But it all changed when Obito died, it seemed less cheerful. Kushina would always try, but it was never the same.

Kushina strokes Rin's hair, just like she used to when Rin would sleep over and have a nightmare, "Unfortunately, people are given a bad hand in life." She whispers softly in her ear.

Kakashi shakes his head, "It wasn't like that."

This made everyone look at him, "What do you mean?" Minato asks, standing up once more.

Kakashi holds a piece of paper in his hands, "Rin's capture wasn't accidental. It was planned. It was also planned by Madara to get Obito onto his side." As he said this, he clenched the paper tightly in his fists as anger filled his body.

Rin's eyes widen, "W-what?"

"How do you know this?" Minato asks, looking at his student with a curious expression. How could he possibly know this information?

"Akemi Nakahara, my student. She is very informative due to the fact she isn't from this world. She knows near about everything there is to do about this world." Kakashi explains to them. He knew that Akemi wouldn't mind them knowing, she had let Gai in on the situation and he didn't take it well at first. Gai had thought Kakashi was pulling a prank on him but he soon came around.

Minato and Kushina nods their heads. They had already known about other worlds, they had been close friends of Yukiko's and she had confided in them. Obito already knew about this bit of information, but he didn't know that Madara had been behind Rin's death, which only made his blood boil. Whereas, Rin looked completely astonished.

"I'll kill him." Obito hisses, a white hot burning anger filling his entire being.

"Get in line, Dattebayo!" Kushina exclaims, fire in her eyes once more. When she sees Madara she was going to rip him to pieces for hurting her babies.

"Obito, I don't mean to sound rude, but how are you alive?" Rin asks, bringing the focus back to the Uchiha.

Kushina nods her head, "Yeah, after an extraction of a Bijū, the host dies."

Obito flinches at the reminder, he had caused the death of his sensei and his wife, who had been like parents to him.

Kakashi sees this and places a hand on his shoulder.

Minato thinks for a moment, "He must be connected to the Gedo Statue, his life is tied to it." He says, not really sure but that was the only thing he could think of.

Rin moves away from Kushina and gets closer to Obito, "I'll help you recover, it's the least I can do." She says, smiling down at him.

Obito watches Rin, with affection in his eye. Even after everything he had done, she was still willing to heal him. Tears welled up in Obito's eyes, "I'm so sorry, for everything." Obito whispers, his throat constricting with the wave of emotions he was feeling. For years, he had been emotionless, locking them away where no one could touch them. Years of pent up sorrow came crashing down upon him and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I'm so sorry for everything, I wish there was a way I could make it up," Obito sobs openly, wishing that there was a way for him to go back in time to redo all of his wrongs and make them right.

Minato and Kushina look at one another, a soft expression on their faces, "We forgive you, Obito." Kushina says, kneeling down beside Obito and stroking his hair gently.

Obito looks to Kakashi, "C-can you forgive me?" He was fully expecting him to say no and reject him, Obito certainly wouldn't blame him.

Kakashi looks at his old friend and looked into his eye, he was looking to see if Obito was lying. He didn't want to get hurt by him again, "Yes, I forgive you, Obito." Kakashi says, smiling under his mask, not that anyone could tell.

Obito looks to Rin, who was healing him, "Rin?" He says, his voice getting her attention.

"Just promise me one thing, Obito." Rin says, looking up at him.

Obito weakly nods his head, "Anything." He fully meant it, if he could get Rin's forgiveness then that would be enough for him.

Rin smiles softly, "Live your life, and atone for what you've done. That will be enough for me."

Obito returns the smile, "I promise."

Rin then turns to Kakashi, "You better make sure he keeps that promise too." She says, a happy glint in her eyes.

Kakashi nods his head, still smiling under his mask.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Madara, Sayuri and Hashirama stood near each other, all of them forming a triangle. Hashirama and Sayuri stood united against Madara, however it wasn't going so smoothly. All three of them had given up on using Ninjutsu as they were all on the same level and was leading to a stalemate, and now they were all focusing on Taijutsu. All three of them had been fighting since near enough the beginning and had now travelled far from the battlefield so not to be distracted. Madara loved it, he was fighting his long-time rival and his sister, the only two people who could measure up to his level. Everyone else was too weak so he hadn't been able to use his full power, but with these two he didn't need to hold back and he loved it. It was even better now that he was alive, now he could bleed and feel pain, the best thing of all that reminded him that he was alive.

Sayuri looks sideways, "It looks like your little accomplice has failed." She says, a smug tone in her voice. Sayuri would never call Obito, Madara's friend, she knew better. Madara didn't have friends, only rivals. Even when they were growing up, he would never play; only train.

However, Madara reveals nothing. On the inside he felt annoyed, Obito had become a nuisance by becoming the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki when that was _his_ plan all along. He could make Obito pay dearly for that.

"Madara, you cannot win with us." Hashirama states, but looking slightly worn. He wasn't physically worn, but mentally and emotionally.

Madara grins wickedly, "But we're just getting started."

Just then, Black Zetsu appears from the ground below next to Madara, "Should we continue with the plan?" He says, his voice eerily creepy and dark. Seeing this creature made Sayuri shiver, she felt something demonic coming from Black Zetsu.

Madara barely spares him a second glance, "We shall, but first I need to deal with these two."

"I can help." Black Zetsu offers, a deadly look in his yellow eye.

Surprisingly, Madara considers this for a moment. He was going to say no, this was his fight and his alone. He didn't want another person butting into his fight. But that's when Madara heard the cries of the Bijū and knew that they would here soon and he needed to have dealt with Sayuri and Hashirama by then.

"I'll allow it." Madara says eventually.

Hashirama and Sayuri share an astonished glance to one another. In all their years together, Madara had never let someone fight with him, he always preferred to fight alone.

Black Zetsu turns his head and looks at Sayuri, "Shall I take her then?" He asks, though he had no face it just made him seem even more demonic.

"No." Madara immediately says, "You take Hashirama." He wanted to savour his fight against Hashirama, and for him to do that he would need to get rid of Sayuri. He couldn't risk Black Zetsu messing this up. Besides, he knew that it wouldn't take long to fight against Sayuri, she was only at half power since giving Akemi quite a bit of her power, it seemed Sayuri was finding it hard to regenerate her _Tenshi no Chakra_ and he was planning on exploiting that.

Sayuri and Hashirama exchange another glance together before jumping into battle. Hashirama attacked Black Zetsu while Madara and Sayuri were left together.

"Are you ready, _Imouto_?" Madara mocks.

Sayuri grits her teeth and charges at Madara.

Aiming a punch at his injured side, Madara easily deflected her attack. Sayuri attempted to hit him again, his time aiming for his head, but Madara ducked and aimed a well time kick at Sayuri's chin. While in mid-air, Madara appears behind Sayuri and drop kicks her down to the ground. Sayuri landed harshly on the ground, her re-animated body having taking a big beating. Her left arm was missing and was only regenerating very slowly.

However, Madara wasn't done. He landed near her and began his barrage of attacks, it was a good job she didn't feel pain or this would have been a very painful attack.

"Too bad you gave Akemi most of your power. This has been quite disappointing." Madara sighs with a sadistic expression.

Sayuri sneers, "The only thing disappointing is you."

Madara glares harshly at her.

"You could have had it all Madara, but you chose this path." Sayuri hisses out, fire in her eyes.

Madara scoffs, "And live under the rule of that fool, Hashirama? Never."

"That fool was your friend." Sayuri exclaims back, trying to move but found herself unable to. Her body will was regenerating slowly, too slowly for her liking.

Sayuri's eyes widen, "What have you done?" Her voice was noticeably weaker.

The sadistic grin on Madara's face only grew larger, "You think that Jutsu I used earlier is over? You think it was just a one off? Oh no, dear Imouto, you've been feeding me chakra since then." As he finished saying this, he moved his bangs from his eye and showed a fully repaired Rinnegan – it looked like it had never been cut up before, there was no evidence there.

"No…" Sayuri whispers in horror.

"The stronger I become, the weaker you will be. I may not have been able to control you, but I can certainly take your power." Madara goads further, the victorious glint in his eyes.

Looking down at her injured body, Sayuri could see that her body actually wasn't regenerating, but actually disappearing slowly. "I may not be able to stop you, but others will." Sayuri vows, her tone becoming venomous.

Madara smirks down at her, "We'll see about that." With that, he walks away from Sayuri, full of confidence. There was no one other than Hashirama that could rival him now that Sayuri was out of the way. Hashirama would be dealt with soon enough and then nothing would stand in his way.

Sayuri lay there on the ground, feeling herself become weaker. She still had some strength in her, but she didn't want Madara to have it.

"Sayuri!"

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It turns out that Naruto and Sasuke both waited for me. Now, with a new mission in mind, we all headed over to Madara to seal him away for good. If we dealt with Madara now, then we wouldn't have to ace Kaguya.

As we got closer to where Madara was, I noticed a body lying on the ground, not really moving. As we got even closer, I recognised who it was.

"Sayuri!" I yell out. Seeing her on the ground, I couldn't help but feel shocked. How could she have ended up in this state?

Turning her head to the side, Sayuri sees us and smiles.

I give a signal to Naruto and Sasuke that I would join then in a moment. When we were closer, Naruto and Sasuke continue running while I stopped beside Sayuri.

Kneeling down beside her, I ask, "Sayuri, what happened?" Looking down at her, I see she wasn't regenerating at all which seemed really odd to me.

Sayuri turns her head to me and smiles ruefully, "Madara, he used this jutsu that took my _Tenshi no Chakra_ and revived himself back to life." Her tone sounded harsh and mocking. She was angry with herself for being so foolish.

Hearing that have me an idea, "Well maybe I can use my _Tenshi no Chakra_ -"

"NO!" Sayuri yells out, lurching forward but failed, "If you do that then you will die. Bringing back someone from the dead with your _Tenshi no Chakra_ is forbidden. It will kill you." Towards the end, her voice began to trail off.

"A life for a life." I mumble softly.

Sayuri nods her head, "Yes, I only survived because I am dead, if I was alive I would have died instantly."

I nod my head, taking all this in.

"Akemi, can you do me a favour?" Sayuri asks, looking up to me with pleading eyes.

"Anything." I say back instantly. I had a habit of agreeing to things before knowing what they are, I really needed to work on that.

Sayuri smiles, "I need you to undo the Re-animated Jutsu and let me die."

My eyes widen as I look at her, "What?"

"My chakra is tied to Madara now, he's taking my chakra. It's making him stronger and I can't allow that. I refuse to let him have that win." Sayuri hisses under breathe, hate in her eyes as she speaks about her brother.

I sat there and thought for a moment. Should I do it?

"Please, Akemi." Sayuri pleads once more.

Slowly, I nod my head, "Okay."

Sayuri sighs in relief and closes her eyes. "Thank you." She whispers lowly, preparing herself to die once more.

I reach behind her neck and remove the talisman. The moment I took the kunai out, Sayuri's body disintegrated into dust. I looked at the pile of dust in shock, I hadn't even released the jutsu yet. Looking down at the talisman I see that the ownership had changed. Instead of Madara's name on the talisman, I see Nora's name in its place.

I stand up, now ready to go join Naruto and Sasuke fight against Madara, only a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Akemi Nakahara."

I froze at the voice. It sounded demonic and it sent shivers down my spine. I recognised the chakra signature behind me, it was similar to the White Zetsu, but held a more murderous intent. Turning my head, I see who spoke.

There, standing not too far away from me stood Black Zetsu, his yellow eye glaring at me.


	31. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Obito's fate hasn't been decided yet, so keep voting!**

 **Save Obito: 15**

 **Let Obito die: 18**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Looking at Black Zetsu behind me sent shivers down my spine. The combination of his mutated body and face, along with his menacing voice was an eerie mix. Zetsu had always been a very mysterious character, no one really knew what his purpose was or what he did. I and Zero were the only ones who truly new Zetsu's true purpose: to bring back Kaguya.

"Finally decided to make your appearance." I say, turning around fully to face him. I didn't trust having my back to him.

Black Zetsu laughs, the sound was like nails on a chalkboard. "I suppose you could say that." He says, a low growl in the back of his throat.

My eyes narrow at him, "What do you want?"

If Black Zetsu could have grinned, I feel like he would have. "There aren't many people who know what I am. Only you and Zero, but that boy was an idiot." There was scorn in his voice, an obvious dislike for Zero.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I demand, getting annoyed that he was avoiding the question.

"You knew who we all were and what we could do, yet you never targeted me first." Black Zetsu says, almost thoughtfully.

I stay silent. He was right though, I could have decided to get rid of Zetsu first. It would have prevented quite a few things. The only issue was, Zetsu was the most elusive character of the entire series. No one could track him or find him, and he was able to get away quickly by disappearing into the ground. No one even knew who he truly was. Only a few people knew that Zetsu manipulated the Stone Tablet to make it say something different. He made it say that the Uchiha would be saved by the Infinite Tsukuyomi when that was completely false. It was made to discourage Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki son's descendants from attempting to recreate the Rinnegan. The tablet can only be deciphered fully by the Rinnegan, while the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan are able to partially decipher it.

"You weren't an immediate threat back then. Also, no one could find you, it would have been a waste of resources." I say, seeing no harm in revealing this bit of information.

This seemed to amuse Black Zetsu more than anything. "Madara was right, you're quite smart." This didn't sound like a compliment though, more of a taunt.

Still, I just stared at him with an apathetic look on my face.

Black Zetsu holds out his hand, "Madara asks you to join us. I too am extending that invitation." This time, there was no taunting, he was actually being genuine with this invitation. And that was probably the scariest thing about this situation.

I look at him incredulously, "And what makes you think I'm going to say yes?"

"You're a smart girl. You'll make the right decision." Black Zetsu hisses out lowly, his demonic voce still chilling to listen to.

Smirking, I look him in his yellow eye. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer. You see, I don't like being on the _losing_ side." I say, stressing one word in particular.

Black Zetsu lets out a cry of fury before lunging at me.

My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up, and a green cloak covers me. Black Zetsu attempted to reach for my throat, but when his hand made contact with the green chakra, a loud hiss protruded him his hand. Looking down, I see Black Zetsu's hand was actually melting away.

Black Zetsu withdraws his hand and jumps away, "What is that?" He hisses at me, holding onto his now melted hand.

"My power is angelic, and yours is demonic. You can't touch me." I tell him, and this time it was my tone that was taunting.

Turning his back, Black Zetsu attempts to flee the area by sinking into the ground. However, I wasn't going to let him get away so easily and without injuring him some more.

My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up. " **Tenshi no Honō**!" Throwing a ball of white fire at Black Zetsu, I hear his cry of pain. When the jutsu was finished, the only thing left was a scorch mark on the ground. Black Zetsu wasn't dead, I could still sense him slightly, but it was very faint. Although, he was severely weakened.

Now done, I turn around and run towards Naruto and Sasuke, with a foreboding feeling in my gut. As I got closer, something didn't feel right. It felt like something terrible was going to happen and that scared me the most. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Madara – one of the most blood thirsty and power hungry ninja we've ever faced.

It didn't take me long to figure out why I was feeling so jittery.

As I got closer, I saw what welcomed me. Hashirama was on the ground, looking defeated and was slowly disappearing and not regenerating. Madara and Sasuke stood nearby, facing off against each other and Sasuke didn't look to be winning. Naruto was pinned to the ground nearby, struggling with every fibre of his being against the ties on his wrists, ankles and throat.

Getting closer, the scene seems to freeze.

Sasuke seemed freeze where he stood, he had a furious look in his eyes and he was sneering. He was staring at Madara with so much hate it almost surprised me.

"Akemi-chan! Come untie me!" Naruto yells once he sees me.

I nod my head, heading towards Naruto, but Madara's words stopped me.

"Take one step closer to the boy and he gets it." Madara says, holding Sasuke's own sword to the younger Uchiha's heart.

I froze where I was and didn't take another step. I was staring at Madara with wide eyes and my mouth was open ajar. Seeing the blade so close to Sasuke's heart sent my mind and heart into a frenzy. It reminded me back when we were still Genin, on the first day we met Kakashi. He had grabbed Sasuke and held a kunai to his neck, telling Sakura to kill Naruto to Sasuke would die. I had watched Sakura like a hawk, making sure she didn't actually harm Naruto. It felt like that moment though, an impossible choice. If I went and freed Naruto, Madara would kill Sasuke. If I saved Sasuke, what would stop Madara from attacking a defenceless Naruto?

"You bastard!" Naruto yells out, glaring venomously at Madara.

This snaps me out of my thoughts, "Madara, you wouldn't kill your own Clansmen." I say, staring at Madara's Rinnegan eyes.

Madara smirks, "You're right. I gave this boy a chance, but he so rudely turned me down. Now, I think I may just use him for his eyes, they're a good pair." He says, turning his head to look at Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke growls at him, glaring with all his might since he couldn't move a muscle. If looks could kill, Madara would have been dead ten times over.

"What do you want Madara?" I ask him, seeing no way out of this without one of my teammates getting hurt.

Amusement shines in the old Uchiha's eyes, "I'm so glad you asked that _Akemi-chan_." The way he said my name, made me feel disgusted. There was madness in his eyes and that unnerved me on so many levels.

"No Akemi-chan! Don't give him anything!" Naruto shouts out, his struggling increasing.

Sasuke growls lowly, his eyes darkening even more. "You dare do anything to her-"

Madara laughs, "You're threatening me? You'll find that you can't even move." Madara comments, glee shinning in his eyes. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him, getting frustrated.

Smirking, Madara looks at me, "I want you to join me."

This sends Naruto and Sasuke reeling. Naruto's struggle against the ties increases, and Sasuke's murderous glare intensifies.

I look at the situation again, assessing it in my mind. There was no way to get out of this where both Naruto and Sasuke are safe and I am not on Madara's side.

"If I join you, promise me that they won't get hurt." I say, looking straight at Madara.

"Are you crazy?!" Sasuke shouts out, turning his head to face me, the only part of his body he could actually move.

Madara nods his head, ignoring the younger Uchiha, "I promise." He says, amusement still in his eyes.

I narrow my gaze at him, "Swear it! Swear it on the Uchiha name." I demand, knowing full well that Madara only cared about promises to the Uchiha name. If he did, he would keep his promise because Madara is honour bound.

Annoyance shines in his Rinnegan eyes. "Fine, I swear on the Uchiha name that I will not hurt either of them." Madara says.

Staring at Madara for a moment, I walk towards him with no facial expression. I could hear Naruto and Sasuke protesting in the background, but I had blocked that all out. I kept my eyes on the sword he was holding to Sasuke's chest, wary of it.

Just as I was only a few feet away, Madara smirks.

This puts me in edge, and for good reason.

"You know what, I've changed my mind." Madara suddenly says.

My eyes widen and I lunge forward, "No!"

Just as my fingers were inches away from Sasuke, Madara plunged the sword into Sasuke's chest, stabbing him in the heart. Sasuke lets out a muffled yell of agony as he crumples to the ground, sword still in his chest. Naruto was screaming in anguish. However, I was staring at Sasuke with wide eyes, watching him struggle to breathe.

Madara laughs, "That was great!"

Something inside me snaps. The next few moments were a blur, all I could see was the blood stain where Sasuke had been stabbed. I hear a scream and recognise it as my own. All I remember is my _Tenshi no Chakra_ exploding around me as I attacked Madara. I faintly hear Madara yell in pain, but all I saw was red.

"Akemi-chan!" Naruto yells out.

This seemed to bring me back to reality. I look around, almost confused. I look down and see that I was holding Madara by the throat, strangling him. There was blood pouring from his neck where my nails had dug into him. Looking into Madara's eyes, I actually sae fear and excitement, and something side of me liked that.

"Help Sasuke!" Naruto yells out, desperation in his tone. He was beginning to undo his ties, as one of them around his wrist was shredded to pieces.

Hissing at Madara, I threw him away and watch him as he fled the scene.

Now that he was gone, I rushed over to Sasuke and immediately began healing him. As I did this, I also did a diagnostic jutsu. Sasuke had been stabbed in the heart and he was losing a lot of blood. If I had made it even a half minute later, he would have been dead. He was hanging on by a thread. I began pumping my chakra into his system as calmly as I could. As I did this, I looked at his face. Sasuke had always been pale – like many of the other Uchiha – but he was unhealthy pale and that worried me. His breathing was laboured, he was sweating and he was unconscious. But he wasn't dead.

Naruto slowly walks over to us, now free. "Can you help him?" He asks in a low voice.

I briefly look up at Naruto, and that's when I felt the stinging pain at the back of my eyes. I was trying to stop myself from crying, I needed to concentrate.

"Yes, but it'll take some time." I tell him in my steadiest voice possible. I had worked with many patients in the hospital who had stab wounds to the heart. Some didn't survive because they weren't healed soon enough. Other times, we managed to save them, but it took a while because of how delicate the heart could be. Pump too much chakra into it and the heart could explode, pump too little chakra and it won't work.

I continue my healing, feeling myself become number to the situation. I was going into my 'work mode' and was feeling less.

"Akemi-chan, would you have joined Madara to save us?" Naruto asks quietly.

I didn't hesitate, "Yes. If it meant keeping you guys safe then I would do anything." I tell him honestly. Naruto and Sasuke were my teammates, they were my family. Quite frankly, I couldn't imagine my life without them.

Naruto fell silent as he watches me work.

"Naruto-kun, what happened after Sasuke was stabbed?" I ask him, remembering how I seemed to draw a blank when I thought back to what happened.

Naruto thinks for a moment, "You're chakra exploded and you attack Madara viciously. It reminded me of when Kurama gave me his chakra before I gained control of it." Naruto explains. There was no judging or fear, he understood.

"I could have killed him and be done with it." I snarl, continuing to heal Sasuke.

"But then Sasuke would have died." Naruto points out.

I nod my head, not regretting my choice at all now. If the choice came down to it, either kill Madara or save Sasuke, I would pick Sasuke every time.

"I'll make sure to get him." Naruto says, patting my shoulder.

I grin and look up to him, "Get a punch in there for me."

Naruto returns the grin before running after Madara. I could see many other Allied Shinobi Forces also charging at Madara. They all aimed to try and kill him. Usually, the odds wouldn't be in Madara's favour, but Madara was a strong opponent.

I turn back to Sasuke, pumping more chakra into his system. His sweating had stopped and his breathing was no longer laboured, which was a good sign.

"Come on you bastard, don't you dare die on me." I whisper softly to him.

Hearing footsteps run over, I look up and see Haku, Shisui and Itachi.

When Itachi got closer, he kneeled down next to his younger brother. "What happened?" He demanded, glaring at me for answers.

"Madara stabbed him in the heart." I tell him.

Pure anger flashes in Itachi's now Sharingan eyes. The next time he saw Madara, he was going to murder him violently. Seeing Itachi so angry was actually really unnerving because of how silent he became. It made everyone nervous to be in the same proximity as him.

"Can you help him?" Haku asks, also kneeling down next to me.

I nod my head, "Yes, but it won't be easy."

Shisui looks to me, "What do you need?"

As I was about to speak, the earth began to shake. I immediately look in Madara's direction and saw that he had summoned the Gedo Statue and was standing on its head. I could see all the Bijū standing in there, attacking Madara, with Naruto in his chakra Kurama and Killer B in his Gyūki form.

"Protect Naruto-kun." I say instantly, remembering how Madara would drag all the Bijū into the statue. Even Kurama was dragged in, and it nearly killed Naruto.

Neither Itachi or Haku questioned me, they just nodded their heads and ran to Naruto. Shisui followed behind them, looking slightly confused, but he didn't question it.

Looking down at Sasuke, I saw he actually looked peaceful.

"I can't lose you Sasuke, I love you too much to let that happen. If you die, I'm going to bring you back just to kill you myself. You know I'll do it too." I mutter softly, moving a piece of his hair from his face.

"You love Sasuke-kun?" Asks a familiar voice.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose. I look up and see Sakura standing not too far away from us. She had seen Sasuke on the ground and felt worried, so she ran over. But she didn't expect to hear that.

I stare at Sakura directly in the eye, "Yes, I do love him." I say, with no shame or embarrassment.

Sakura takes a step back, shocked. "B-but you said…"

"I didn't take notice of my feelings until now. I was always too busy with something or another, but someone forced me to actually take the time to think about how I really felt." I admit to her, seeing no reason not to. Truth be told, this wasn't the best place to admit this since it was a war zone.

Looking away from Sakura, I continued to heal Sasuke.

Sakura fell silent as she watched me heal Sasuke.

"I could never win against you…" Sakura mumbles softly.

I look up and see Sakura, tears in her eyes.

Sakura continued to speak, "Compared to you, I am weak. Back in Kirigakure, I saw the power difference between me and you then. You continued to grow more and more, but I always seemed to be looking at your back." As she said this, her bright emerald eyes seemed to darken.

"Is that why you left Team Seven?" I ask, already knowing the answer to it, but I wanted to hear her say it.

Sakura nods her head, she was smiling yet crying at the same time. "I hated you, yet admired you at the same time. I wanted to have what you had. But I know there is one thing I can never have." She says softly.

I stay silent, letting her talk as I healed Sasuke.

Sakura looks to Sasuke, "I realise now that I can never get his attention. His attention has always been on you."

I smile and look at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I was so jealous." Sakura says, sincerity in her emerald eyes.

Looking back at her, I made sure she meant it. I was searching for any potential lie, but I found none. "Thank you." I say, nodding my head. It wouldn't mend our none-existent relationship, but it was a start.

"Sasuke?" A shrill scream echoes near me.

I turn my head and see Mikoto and Fugaku rushing towards us. Mikoto kneels down on the ground, looking at her son with tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Fugaku demands.

"Madara stabbed him." I answer, still healing Sasuke. However, at this point, Sasuke was nearly fully healed.

Mikoto looks up at me, "You can help him, can't you?" Her tears were falling fast and heavy. Even when she cried, she still looked elegant and beautiful, something crying people can never pull off.

I nod my head, "I will not let him die. I promise you." I tell her in a reassuring tone.

Mikoto nods her head, and wipes her tears away. She begins to stroke Sasuke's hair, sadness in her eyes.

I continued to heal Sasuke for a few more moments, pumping more of my chakra into him. I did another diagnostics jutsu and saw that most of the damage was nearly fixed.

"Akemi!"

Turning my head, I see Itachi Haku and Shisui running towards me, with Minato and Kushina running behind then. In Haku's arms were an unconscious Naruto.

"What happened?!" I shout, my looking immediately locking onto Naruto. He didn't look good at all, he looked drained of everything. I stand up and leave Sasuke alone for a moment, knowing that he'd be alright for a few moments.

Haku placed Naruto on the ground, on my other side.

"Madara managed to get some of the Kyūbi's chakra, but we stopped it before it could get all of it." Itachi explains, looking at Naruto with concern. He was so relieved to have gotten to Naruto before the extraction was complete.

I turn to Sakura, who has a shocked expression on her face. "Sakura! Finish healing Sasuke!" I order her, feeling panicked.

Sakura's eyes widen, "M-me? Why me?"

"Naruto is in critical condition and needs my immediate attention. Sasuke is out of the woods and needs just a little extra to help him, now hurry up!" I yell my order, mainly due to how frantic I was feeling about Naruto.

Sakura frantically nods her head. "H-hai!" She moved forward and kneeled over Sasuke, continuing where I had left out.

Itachi and Shisui walked over to Sasuke, watching him and Sakura. Mikoto and Fugaku were also watching her intently. They didn't fully trust the girl and wanted to keep an eye on her.

I immediately began working on Naruto. I open his jacket and the first thing I did was check his seal with my Shīringu, and I gasped when I did. It was a mess, it was shredded in certain places and chaotic. Just by looking at it, I could see that more than half of the seal was gone. Naruto was hanging on by the skin of his teeth.

"Can you help him, Dattebayo?" Kushina asks, kneeling down beside me.

I stare at the seal, unable to answer. "I don't know." I admit softly.

Haku looks at me concerned, "What do you mean?"

I sigh and bit my lip, "An extraction process is dangerous. In nearly all the cases, when the Bijū is extracted, the vessel dies. However, most some of the Bijū has been extracted and not all of it. I could try, but I have no idea if it'll work." I say, not wasting any time and pumping my _Tenshi no Chakra_ into Naruto, knowing that normal chakra wasn't going to work.

Kushina kneeled on the ground, tears running down her face, "My baby."

I feel a presence behind me and look, I see Minato staring at Naruto with saddened eyes. Seeing him reminded me of the anime. Minato was about to transfer the Yin-Kurama into Naruto, only for Black Zetsu to intercept. However, Black Zetsu was weakened at the moment.

"Minato, you have the other half of Kurama inside you." I say, getting everyone's attention.

Minato's eyes lit up in understanding, and he moves forward. He places both hands on Naruto's stomach, but before he does anything, I placed a shield around Naruto, made up of my power. This is so Black Zetsu couldn't steal Yin-Kurama's power. Red chakra forms in his hands, bubbling red chakra. However, before anything else could happen, Black Zetsu appears behind Minato, and stabs him in the chest.

The red chakra in his hands disappears and Minato falls to his knees.

"You bastard!" Kushina jumps up and punched Black Zetsu, sending him flying back. She then kneels down next to her husband, "Are you okay?"

Minato nods at her, affection in his eyes. "I am. But I'm afraid I don't have enough chakra to make the transfer."

Haku looks to me, "Imouto, you're good at Fūinjutsu."

My eyes widen, "But I've never done that kind of seal before! It's heavily complicated and something could go wrong!" The thought of doing the seal was nerve racking and I didn't want anything to go wrong. Was I even experienced enough to do it?

I look around, trying to find for Jiraiya, "Can't Jiraiya do it? He's very skilled?" I say, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Minato shakes his head, "He wouldn't get here in time. Naruto needs this now."

I take a deep breathe. I see Haku give me an encouraging look and I nod my head, "I'll do it."

Minato walks over to me and hold his hands out. I take his hands and concentrate. Slowly, the red chakra appears again, and this time in a ball version. Minato was condensing Yin-Kurama's chakra so I could transfer it into Naruto. When the ball was handed to me, I could feel the raw power of Kurama and I knew that if it wasn't for my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , I wouldn't have been able to do this without severely hurting myself or putting myself at even more risk. Turning to Naruto, I place the ball on his abdomen and pressed the ball down. As I did this, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ spread out, covering Naruto's entire body as it helped me to compress the ball down. I was met with some resistance, but I pushed past that and soon the ball disappeared completely.

Once done, I move my hands away and look at the seal on Naruto's stomach, my Shīringu still activated. My eyes widen when I saw it. It now looked different, there was still the swirl around his belly-button, but there was now a four pointed star around it. The blue-prints of the actual seal were amazing, it was even better than before, and a lot safer.

"It's done." I say, exhaling roughly as I deactivated my Shīringu and _Tenshi no Chakra_. I could actually feel the chakra strain from that.

Everyone else seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

I decide to check on Naruto once more and find everything completely fine, but when I shook him, he wouldn't wake up.

I shook him again, "Naruto?" I say, looking confused.

Looking back to Sasuke, I see that he too is unconscious.

Something inside me was telling me to touch Naruto's head. I felt myself become numb as my _Tenshi no Chakra_ activated without me knowing and I touched Naruto's head. I didn't notice this, but my _Tenshi no Chakra_ had extended and also covered Sasuke completely.

And that's when my vision became dark.

 _Opening my eyes, I see that I am in a place covered by darkness with a low back light. It looked very similar to when Naruto would meet with Kurama. There was water on the ground, that rippled when I moved even slightly, but my shoes didn't feel wet at all. It just felt like normal ground. I look around and see both Sasuke and Naruto, laying the ground._

 _Naruto and Sasuke seem to be awake, "Am I dead?" Naruto asks with an unsure look._

 _I laugh, making them look at me._

" _Akemi-chan? Did you die too?" Naruto asks, sitting up._

 _Sasuke also sat up and stared at me, but he didn't say anything. His eyes locked on me, staring with something in his eyes that I couldn't detect._

 _Before I could answer Naruto, a voice interrupts me._

" _What makes thee think that thou art dead?" Says a new voice, one that none of us seemed to recognise. If I hadn't seen the anime, I wouldn't have known who it was either._

 _We all turn our heads and see a man – Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki._ _Hagoromo is a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He has spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sports a goatee. Hagoromo has a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupil-less white eyes. He also had a red Rinnegan_ _-_ _like marking in the center of his forehead. Hagoromo wears a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. One thing I did notice was that his eyes were closed._

" _Thine ethical viewpoints on death differs much from that which prevail in my time. To so easily replace oneself with the term 'death', thou much gain mettle, oh fledging,"_ _Hagoromo continues to say._

 _Naruto, Sasuke and I all looked at one another. We couldn't understand what he was saying and this seemed to frustrate some of us. Naruto looked confused, while Sasuke's eye was twitching. I was the calmest out of all three._

" _Who are you?" Sasuke asks, standing up from the ground with Naruto also standing up._

 _Hagoromo opens his closed eyes, revealing his Rinnegan eyes. "'Tis quite a precise query for this place but I am quite uneasy over whether thou shalt be able to connect my name with my action as a herald. I am he who shall achieve peace and order. My name is Hagoromo."_

 _Naruto spots his eyes instantly, "You too have the Rinnegan." As he said this, he pointed at them._

 _Hagoromo nods his head, "Thou dost appear to possess observant eyes. All that remains is for thee to pragmatically comprehend thy circumstances. Thou hast not died yet, this place is thine inner mind. I understand thy haste."_

 _Naruto seems to be getting even more aggravated with his speak, along with Sasuke and myself. "Can you please speak a little more smoothly, using easy and normal words?" Naruto asks, his voice sounding louder than usual._

 _Hagoromo begins speaking once more, as if Naruto hadn't interrupted. "I am an anachronism. Over the passage of much time, cultural traditions and notions, and ethics have brought about significant change. Each occurrence where I cross time and meet a reincarnate, I have come to sense greatly the difference between the other and myself. I was also able to formalistically regulate and learn new mores and words, however…"_

" _Hagoromo, can you bring it down a few levels please." I say, raising my hand slightly. I had noticed that he had changed his way of speaking, but it was still confusing to an extent. Naruto still looked confused, but not as much as before. Sasuke also seemed to be understand more of Hagoromo's words, and so was I._

 _Hagoromo stares at me for a moment, something flashing in his eyes. "If communication of wills cannot be achieved in addition to difficulty of definition. I see that I must speak more simply, taking into account current idealistic and materialistic thinking."_

 _Naruto's eye begins to twitch, "Are you an alien or something? You seem super dignified but…"_

 _Staring at Naruto, Hagoromo begins to speak once more, "Uh, that's a bit much, doncha think? An alien? Seriously?" He chuckles towards the end, finding the situation amusing._

 _Sasuke, Naruto and I share a look. This was getting really weird. We could all tell he was trying, but now it was just bad. The way he was speaking actually made him sound dumb and didn't suite his appearance at all._

" _Not that we don't appreciate you trying to find a way to communicate with us, but I think you're dumbing it down too much." I tell him, trying to be as polite as possible._

 _Hagoromo seems to sigh, "How is this then?"_

 _Naruto nods his head, "That's it, that's perfect."_

 _Nodding his head, Hagoromo says, "Indeed. I'm getting the hang of it."_

 _Sasuke speaks up, "Who are you?"_

" _And how can we get out of here?" Naruto also asks._

" _Don't ask so many questions at once!" Hagoromo scolds._

" _He's the first Sage of Six Paths, the one who sealed the Jūbi inside of him and split it up into the Nine Biju." I say, explaining it to my teammates._

 _Naruto and Sasuke nod their heads, understanding this information. Naruto recognised it as Sage from the legends Nagato and Jiraiya talked about. Sasuke recognised it from the tales he had heard his brother talk about._

 _Hagoromo turns to me, "You seem to have a keen sense of knowledge."_

 _I grin, but don't say anything more._

" _Are you the one who created Ninjutsu?" Naruto asks._

 _Hagoromo shakes his head, "Not Ninjutsu. I created Ninshu, the Ninja Creed. My Ninja Creed was something meant to birth hope. Do not confuse it with Ninjutsu which breeds conflict." As he says this, he grabs onto his staff that was floating below him. He then uses that staff and touches the ground in it twice. Two ripples appear in the water and travel over to Naruto and Sasuke. Two images appear in the water, each one male._

 _Hagoromo looks to Naruto, "You are my son Ashura's reincarnation."_

 _He then looks to Sasuke, "And you are my other son, Indra's reincarnation."_

 _Naruto and Sasuke both look at the images in front of them, but they soon disappear. When they did, Hagoromo floated closer to them. "Anyway, the conditions are all in place now. There are things that I must entrust with you."_

 _Sasuke looks up to Hagoromo, "What are you talking about?"_

" _Forgive me. That is something I have no influence over. That depends on the actions of those outside. I can only relay things to you." Hagoromo explains, though it didn't really clarify anything._

 _I look over to Naruto and Sasuke, "He's going to explain about how things came to be, like the Jūbi and his mother."_

 _Naruto still looked confused, but he didn't say anything._

 _Sasuke just folded his arms and waited._

 _Hagoromo uses his staff and touches the water once more, causing it to ripple once more. "First, about my mother and sons. My mother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki came to this land of yours from a faraway place. She came in search of the fruit on the Divine Tree. The chakra fruit of the same Divine Tree, which you have seen in war. Kaguya consumed the fruit and attained power and subdued this land." The images in the water were changing, showing a story._

" _Where did she come from? Is she stronger than you, Sage of Six Paths?" Naruto asks._

 _I shake my head, "She's not that kind of mother, Naruto."_

 _Hagoromo look to him. "It doesn't matter where she came from. My mother was powerful, more powerful than any other. Some called her the Rabbit Goddess and others considered her a demon. They both worshipped her and feared her. Later, Kaguya would birth two sons, myself and my brother. We brothers, to atone for the crimes of their mother left behind, battled the Jūbi, an incarnation of the Divine Tree and sealed it inside of me. The Divine Tree, robbed if it's Chakra Fruit went on a rampage in an attempt to recover it. Much later, I had two sons of my own. I named the elder, Indra and the younger, Ashura and I taught them the Ninja Creed. But there was a huge difference between the two. One possessed genes containing my powerful chakra and the other did not. This difference manifested itself in an extreme manner."_

 _Naruto began looking confused. "Huh?"_

 _I smile and look to him, "What he's saying is that Indra was the talented, exception brother, while Ashura was the dunce of the two."_

 _Sasuke smirks. "Sounds about right."_

 _Naruto glares at him, "Teme…"_

 _Hagoromo looked amused at the exchange, and even reminiscent. "Both of you truly are similar to Indra and Ashura, in both your actions as well."_

 _Naruto looks up to Hagoromo, "My actions?"_

" _Indra possess a strong Kekkei Genkai and sense from birth, and was called a genius. He always did everything alone, leaning only on his strength and came to understand that his powers were different and special. He perceived that power could achieve everything. On the other hand, nothing went well for Ashura from the time he was young. He couldn't do anything on his own. In order to obtain the same power as his elder brother, he needed the cooperation of others in addition to his own effort. While struggling through training, the power of bodily chakra awakened within Ashura and he attained power rivalling his brothers. He came to understand that he was able to become strong, thanks to the cooperation and help of those around him. He leaned of the love for others that arises from thinking about others and perceived it was love that can achieve everything. Within Asura, I caught a glimpse of new possibilities. I partitioned the power of the Jūbi inside me and named each piece and believed that the bond known as cooperation was true power. " Hagoromo explains._

 _Naruto and Sasuke both look down, see the reflection of both Indra and Ashura._

" _But Indra and Sasuke aren't similar, Sasuke doesn't rely on his strength alone." I speak up, feeling a little defensive of Sasuke._

 _Hagoromo nods his head, "That is true, but only with your intervention."_

 _I nod my head, accepting his words. If I hadn't of intervened at all, Sasuke would have ended up exactly like he did in the anime._

 _Hagoromo continues to speak, "I then named Ashura the leader and Guardian of the Ninja Creed, believing that Indra would cooperate with his younger brother."_

" _But that wasn't the case." Sasuke says, having a feeling that Indra wouldn't like not being picked. In a way, Sasuke could sympathise, but only a little._

 _Hagoromo frowns, looking grim. "Indra did not accept my decision. From that day on, interminable conflict began. Even after their flesh perished, the chakra the two honed continued to reincarnate across time without vanishing over and over."_

 _Naruto looks slightly nervous, "That sounds kinds creepy,"_

" _You and Sasuke are their reincarnations." Hagoromo states, looking at both Sasuke and Naruto, "My eyes can clearly see Indra and Ashura's chakra clinging to you two."_

 _Naruto feels a presence behind him, and turns his head slightly, but sees no one._

 _Sasuke could also feel a cold chill on his neck, but didn't turn around to check._

 _Hagoromo observes this, "You two don't seem that surprised. Perhaps, you have senses Indra and Ashura's presence inside you already. I thought this much already."_

" _Who have been the other reincarnations?" Naruto asks._

" _The first generation of reincarnations were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha." Hagoromo states. "However, before Madara could end his life as a reincarnate, he created a certain problem. Madara was obsessed with the power that he stole some of Hashirama. This caused the merging of a portion of Ashura's chakra with Indra's chakra. The result was that it became essentially my own chakra, and with that he awakened the Rinnegan. I always thought that someone like that would appear among either Indra or his reincarnates. Hence, I left behind a stone tablet. It contained my writings on how to deal with this."_

 _Sasuke's eyes lit up, he knew which stone tablet he was referring to. He had seen it many times as a child, but he could never understand it._

" _So, you've been watching your kids' sibling rivalry all this time?" Naruto asks._

 _Hagoromo nods his head, "I suppose you could say that. Through Ninshu, I preached that chakra is the power that links individuals. I strongly believe that chakra should not be something that amplifies the strength of one person alone." Hagoromo then uses his staff to touch the water, making an image of Kaguya appear._

 _I stare at her reflection, she was beautiful but deadly._

" _Even after my mother put an end to the chaotic times, she ruled with her power alone. However, my mother's power bred arrogance within her and mankind began to dread the existence of that power. That is why my mother, once known as the Rabbit Goddess became feared as a demon. When power is concentrated into one person, that power runs rampant and in time, it possess the person. The current Madara is a prime example of that, he has become just like my mother. Now he is no longer Indra's incarnate. He has obtained the Jūbi's power and is getting closer to me and is even trying to obtain my mother's power. The Infinite Tsukuyomi doesn't just case a Genjutsu over you. It keeps you trapped inside Genjutsu dreams so the caster can use your individual power while keeping you alive. You're attached to the roots of the Divine Tree and turned into living slaves. My mother passed down the power of the Sharingan as well as the Byakugan. She used her Kekkei Genkai to cast that jutsu upon the populace. It was a ghostly jutsu. If all chakra were to be reunited into one again, a new chakra fruit would take shape. That must be prevented at all cost or this world will end."_

 _Naruto, Sasuke and I were silent, taking this all in. Even though I already knew about this, it was still cool to listen to._

 _Hagoromo looks to us, "I would like you to stop Madara."_

 _Naruto smiles, "Even after you died, you tried to protest the world. Even when it's turned out this like, you still have faith in us, thank you."_

 _Hagoromo shakes his head. "Don't thank me. I don't deserve it. In the current world desires Indra, or rather my mother's way and that's the natural flow. I am the one who is selfishly trying to go against it and stop it. Even in the terms of how the Bijū are being used, not for maintaining balance but only as weapons. Perhaps my way us naive."_

" _You're absolutely right, old man!" A familiar voice cackled._

 _I look around, it was Shukaku who had spoken, but I couldn't see him._

 _Just then, Shukaku's body bursts out from the ground, water falling off him._

" _Eh? Aren't you Gaara's?" Naruto asks, looking bewildered to see him._

 _Sasuke also looks at Shukaku, "How did he get his chakra get inside Naruto?" He asks, looking to me._

 _I shrug my shoulders. In the anime, Obito was the one who had done it. But I had been busy healing Sasuke at that point so I had no idea._

" _Obito extracted a portion of Shukaku and my chakra from Madara. He knew that we were the two chakras you were lacking." Gyūki says, also appearing from beneath the water._

 _I nod my head, looks like Obito really had changed sides._

 _Naruto's eyes lit up, "Octopops!"_

 _Another Bijū appeared behind us, only this time it was Yin-Kurama. "Thanks to Akemi, you even have my chakra. Now you've got the chakra of all Nine Tails Beasts within you, Naruto." He says, looking down at me with his red eyes._

 _Naruto looks to me with a thankful expression._

" _The promised time has finally come, old man." Kurama says, this time to Hagoromo._

 _Hagoromo nods his head, "You're right, my dear Kurama. Just as Gamamaru prophesied."_

 _Sasuke looks to me in confusion, having no idea who they were talking about. As Hagoromo and Naruto were speaking, I told Sasuke who he was. Gamamaru was the elder toad, the one who prophesied of my fight with Yukiko and Naruto's fight._

 _I and Sasuke turned back to the conversation when Hagoromo began to chuckle. "You truly have the ability to win other's cooperation. You managed to summon my soul and you two have accepted Indra and Ashura has reincarnated inside of you."_

 _Just then, six more figure appeared from the ground below. With each one, Hagoromo called them by their names, being the one of very few who actually did. "It looks like the child of the prophecy has come to change the world." Hagoromo announces._

 _Naruto and I look around at each Bijū. Matatabi caught my eyes and I smile at her, she was still my favourite. Sasuke was more discrete with his staring and didn't really pay them much attention._

" _Naruto, Sasuke. What do you two want to do? What do you seek for the aftermath of this war? I would like to hear your honest opinions and thoughts." Hagoromo asks of them, staring at both of them intently._

 _Sasuke and Naruto fell silent for a moment._

 _It was Naruto who spoke first. "Maybe I'm really like this Ashura guy. I may not be as smart, but I do have friends that are and I want to protect them all. That's it." He says, passion and affection in his eyes. Anyone could tell he really did care for his loved ones._

 _Hagoromo seemed happy with his answer, and now looked to Sasuke._

 _Sasuke stares at Hagoromo in the eyes. "I am similar to Indra, but I am not like him. I plan to prove that. I too have people I care for and I want to protect them. Madara will not prevail." Sasuke says. Though his face was stoic, the passion was clear in his eyes._

 _Looking at both Naruto and Sasuke, I couldn't help but feel proud of them, especially Sasuke._

" _Is that both your answer?" Hagoromo asks._

 _Naruto nods his head, "Yes."_

" _Yeah." Sasuke replies._

 _Hagoromo turns to Sasuke, "Long ago, I entrusted everything to Ashura and cast my attention away from Indra. That proved to be the source of calamity."_

" _I will not turn out like him." Sasuke vows._

 _Hagoromo nods his head, "Hold out your dominant arm. This time, I am entrusting my power to both of you, Indra and Ashura's reincarnates. Naruto and Sasuke, from what happens now, will be up to the two of you."_

 _Naruto and Sasuke walk to Hagoromo and hold out their hands. They both places their hands over Hagoromo's hands. Watching them, I realise now that Sasuke was actually left handed, something I didn't actually notice until now. This is where they would receive the Yin and Yang marks – Sasuke receiving Yin in the form on a crescent moon and Naruto getting Yang in the form of a sun._

" _Looks like it's time to head back then." I say as Naruto and Sasuke step back over to me._

 _Hagoromo shakes his head, "Not just yet."_

 _I, Naruto and Sasuke all share a look, "Why not?" Sasuke asks._

 _Hagoromo turns to me, "You have yet to receive your mark."_

 _My eyes widen, "Huh?"_

 _Seeing my reaction, Hagoromo begins to laugh._

 _This brings me out of my shock. "But there were only ever two brothers. Why would I even be receiving a mark, that doesn't make sense?!" I exclaim, still feeling shocked._

 _Hagoromo stops laughing and stares at me. "I am aware of your knowledge and how you came to be. But what you don't know is that I also had a daughter." As he said this, a grin formed on his face which didn't suit him._

 _My jaw drops slightly, he had a daughter?!_

" _You coming into this world was no accident, you were choose especially by my daughter." Hagoromo continues to say._

 _I stop and think, I was especially chosen. That sounded very familiar. It took me a few moments for me to click on. When I did, my eyes widen once more. "Nora."_

 _Hagoromo nods his head._

" _Nora?" Naruto says, repeating the name._

" _She's the Angel that brought me to this world." I explain to Naruto and Sasuke, who was also looking curious._

 _Hagoromo speaks up, "Originally, she was born in this world. But her life was cut very short and she died when she only nineteen. She had just married her husband – the son of a lovely man. She died being burned alive." As he said this, there was sadness in his Rinnegan eyes of losing one his children._

 _I stay silent, the story he had mentioned had considered with the story Nora told me. She had mentioned this when I was going to leave with Orochimaru to save Sasuke. However, there was one little detail that she left out: that she is Hagoromo's daughter._

" _She was the only one who could bring peace with Indra and Ashura. She was stubborn and passionate. When she died, that's when the conflict started." Hagoromo admits slowly, still reminiscing. His daughter wasn't someone that was brought up often._

" _Sayuri was also her reincarnate, wasn't she?" Sasuke asks. He had a hunch because of finding out that Madara and Hashirama were also part of the chain._

 _Hagoromo nods his head, "Yes, she was."_

" _But why did she never tell me?" I ask, still curious. I had known Nora for a long time and she never once mentioned anything. She knew that I had extensive knowledge of the anime, so why didn't she tell me?_

 _Hagoromo grins, "Nora was always cautious. I do not know her reasons, but I know she would have thought about it for a long time."_

 _I nod my head, making a mental note to talk to Nora later._

" _Now, hold out your dominant hand." Hagoromo instructs._

 _Doing as he said, I walk forward and hold out my right hand. I place my hand on his palm and waited for a moment. Within seconds, I felt a pulse of power shift to my hand and then to my eyes. When the pulse was gone, I remove my hand immediately look down. Sasuke and Naruto had a sun and moon so I was curious to see what I would get._

 _Looking down, I see a five pointed star in the palm of my right hand. One half was white and the other half was black._

" _Now go." Hagoromo commands._

 _I close my eyes and my world went dark once more._

I open my eyes again and see that I am back on the battlefield. I look around and see Naruto and Sasuke waking up. I sigh in relief and deactivate my _Tenshi no Chakra_ and Shīringu. However, something felt different about it, I couldn't describe it but I could feel it. Looking at the star shape on the palm of my hand, and began to think. What could I do with this?

Sasuke turns his head, "Okaa-san?"

Mikoto's eyes lit up. "Sasuke!" She cries, hugging her son tightly.

Fugaku seemed to sigh in relief, seeing that his son was okay.

Naruto looks to his mother and smiles, "Don't cry Okaa-san."

Kushina looked like she was going to burst from the amount of tears she was holding back. "You idiot! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kushina yells out, hugging her son.

Minato laughs and kneels down next to his son and wife, a relieved expression on his face.

I stand up, feeling full of energy. I no longer felt a strain on my chakra, which I was relieved. If we were going to be facing Madara soon, we needed to be at full capacity.

"How are you feeling, Imouto?" Haku asks, appearing next to me.

I smile at him, "I'm doing fine, Onii-chan."

Looking at Haku, I noticed Zabuza's sword strapped to his back. "Eh? When did you get that?" I ask, looking confused.

Haku grins, "When I went against the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Zabuza left it behind." His eyes soften at the mention of his former teacher. Seeing Zabuza again had really helped him and he knew he had taken the right path.

Naruto and Sasuke both stood up. Naruto's eyes had changed, they were now yellow and had the plus symbol as pupils. Sasuke also had one Rinnegan eye.

We shared a look with one another and nod our heads. Now, we would face Madara together.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Another chapter done! Guys, I'm in the last season of Naruto Shippuden which feels really weird.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	32. Infinite Tsukuyomi

Infinite Tsukuyomi

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Guest: Akemi will eventually get the Byakugou seal, but it will be after the war. She didn't get much time to practice with Tsunade before the war, and if I had just given Tsunade's power to Akemi then I feel she would become more of a Marie Sue than people think. (I personally don't think Akemi is a Marie Sue, I've tried to make her realistic especially after the prequel) but she will get it eventually.**

 **MoonlightWolf16: I'm sorry to say that I will not be making a third book about the next generation. I'm actually not a big fan of the Baruto series and I know I wouldn't enjoy writing it.**

 **Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf: Nice try there! But you're vote will only be counted once, unfortunately.**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

As we ran closer to where Madara was, I could see the change in his appearance.

Madara had now become the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki. He now has long white hair and pale skin. He now has a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest. A grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple, giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of the Sage of the Six Paths. He also had the Truth Seeking Balls behind him along with a staff.

Sasuke, I and Naruto arrived on the scene, just moments before Madara's Truth Seeking Ball could finish Gai off. Gai was laying on the ground, unresponsive. His skin was dark and he had red lines that resembled fire running down his body. Steam also seemed to be emitting from those openings in his body. Seeing Gai's burnt and decaying body was alarming yet amazing. It was alarming knowing that he would start disintegrating, but amazing because I remembered the battle between him and Madara. In their battle, Gai had unlocked all eight of his chakra gates and matched Madara and nearly killed him.

Just as Madara's Truth Seeking Ball was about to kill Gai, Naruto flashed forward and kicked the ball away like a football.

Madara's eyes widen, his Truth Seeking ball was so easily deflected.

Naruto kneels down next to Gai, looking sad. "Bushier Brow sensei…" He mumbles lowly, looking at the extensive damage to Gai's body.

I and Sasuke land in front of Naruto, making sure that Madara didn't attempt an attack while his back was turned. It was something that I wouldn't put pass Madara at all.

Naruto places his right hand over Gai's heart, and it pulsed. A white circle appeared over Gai's chest and black markings stretched out from the white circle. With his new found power, Naruto had managed to stop Gai from dying.

Madara observes us. "You all seem different from before." He says in a thoughtful yet cautious tone. His Rinnegan eyes scanning each and every one of us.

"Yes, we have. Not that it is any of your business." Sasuke comments, folding his arms as he looks at Madara.

Naruto grins, "But let's just say you won't win." He says, a confident gleam in his now yellow eyes.

Madara stares impassively at us, but he takes notice to the fact Gai was still alive. Moments before, he sensed that the chakra gate near Gai's heart was closing and getting small – meaning instant death, but Gai was still alive and the narrowing of the gate had stopped.

Sasuke was the first one to make a move. He charge at Madara, his sword in hand. Madara used his staff and attempted to block the younger Uchiha's attack. Sasuke and Madara's attack met, their weapons clashing against one another. Having pumped his own chakra into his trusty sword, it didn't break on immediate contact with Madara's weapon.

While this was happening, I ran forward with my own jutsu in hand. " **Tenshi no Kyū**!" A white orb appears in my hand, getting bigger as I ran forward.

Naruto was also running forward, a jutsu forming in his hand. " **Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken**!" A large Rasengan formed with a ball of lava in the middle, which was only growing bigger as we ran forward.

Madara sees our attack and attempts to get away. While he was distracted, Sasuke had activated his Chidori Blade and stabbed his blade through Madara's shoulder, pinning him to the Divine Tree and unable to doge.

Sasuke jumped out of the way, not wanting to get caught up in our attack.

Using his Rinnegan, Madara attempts to use Limbo, where he is able to project shadows of himself into the invisible world known as 'Limbo'.

As I and Naruto got closer, I could see the two Shadow Madara's, but I and Naruto simply dodged them. I knew Naruto couldn't see them properly, but he could sense them. I knew that Sasuke could see the Shadows clearly because of his newly acquired Rinnegan. I could see the Shadows clearly too and I didn't need any my Shīringu to see them.

Mine and Naruto's attack hit Madara in the chest. Madara screams as the sheer force of the attack was so powerful. Mine and Naruto's attack seemed to merge on impact, the orb growing even bigger, with white and black markings forming in the lava. The attack was so effective that Madara was sent through the Divine Tree, and the attack cut through it, severing the tree from its roots.

I watched with a grin as the Divine Tree fell to the ground, no longer being supported.

Madara was sent flying into the ground, very heavily injured.

Looking at the tree and then Madara, I suddenly remembered what happened in the anime. "Don't let him absorb the tree!" I yell out, looking to Sasuke since he was closest to Madara.

Sasuke nods his head and goes to run after Madara.

But it was too late. Madara already seemed to have recovered and had now attached himself to the tree. I could see the tree clearly being sucked into Madara. Within seconds, the tree was gone, and all that was left was the stump and the roots. It had happened so quickly, there was no way we could have stopped it in time.

Seeing as there was nothing we could do, Naruto picks up the fallen Gai and runs back. I and Sasuke follow, both of us waiting for Madara to make his move. We run over to where Lee and Gaara are.

When Lee sees his teacher, he runs over. "Gai-sensei!"

"He's going to be fine." Naruto reassures him, smiling over to Lee. He carefully places Gai on the ground, so not to cause any more injury.

Lee looks confused, "But I thought he had activated all Eight Gates?" Lee says, looking at us in slight awe. Gai had always warned him about the gates, it was one of the only things Gai had ever been serious about.

I nod my head, "He had. But Naruto-kun was able to stop him from dying."

Tears began to leak from Lee's eyes. "Thank you, Naruto!" He gushes, bowing in thank. He was so grateful to see his sensei alive. When Gai had went into battle, he had thought he would never see him again.

Gaara walks over to Naruto and pats him on the shoulder. "Naruto, when you're Hokage, let's have a drink." He says, completely serious.

Naruto grins widely, "Sure."

I look to Sasuke, "I think we're all going to need a drink when this is all over." I say with a grin on my face.

Sasuke grins, but then his head snapped in the other direction. Seeing this, I too look. I knew that of something caught Sasuke's attention that quick then it wasn't going to be good. It was Madara, he was floating in the air, looking completely healed.

"Time to get a move on." Sasuke says, turning around to run over to Madara.

I and Naruto follow close behind him as we began to run.

As we got closer, I could feel the power surge from Madara. Now that he had absorbed the Divine Tree, Madara was more powerful. Looking to Naruto and Sasuke, I noticed that they seemed to have clicked on too.

Madara see us. "You cannot take me down. Essentially, I am completely immortal now. I have attained eternity!" Madara shouts out, a crazy grin on his face.

"Idiot!" Naruto yells back, tightening his Hitaiate on his forehead. "I'm not going to take you down, _we_ are going to you down!" As he finished saying this, his Tailed Beast mode activated with his own Truth Seeking Balls behind him.

I also activated my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , letting the green cloak form over me. I really did like having this transformation, it made it more dramatic.

"Your time has come, Madara." Sasuke announces, looking confident.

Madara grins, finding it amusing. "Let this be the final battle! Your power versus my power!"

Sasuke, Naruto and I got ready, each knowing that he was going to attack first.

" **Senpō: Inton Raiha**!" Madara makes his hand signs and purple lightning shoots out from his hands, aiming at us.

Naruto threw one of the Truth Seeking Balls into the lightning. It stopped the lightning from hitting him as all the attention went somewhere else. Sasuke used his Rinnegan and teleported away. I quickly made my wings and flew up into the air, avoiding the attack swiftly and effectively. Now airborne, I attempt to attack Madara. However, before I could even land a hit on him, I saw Madara's Shadow jump in front of me and block my physical attack. I narrow my eyes at it, remembering that physical attacks didn't work on the Shadow Madara.

Naruto also tried to attack Madara, but was met with a Shadow Madara like me.

" **Senpō: Ranton Kōga**!" A purple single beam appears out of Madara's mouth like a laser. Swinging his head, Madara brings the laser closer to us.

Seeing this, I grab Naruto by the scruff of his cloak and fly away before the laser could hit either of us.

"Sasuke! It's coming towards you! I can't see it though!" Naruto yells out as I drop him down on the ground as gently as possible.

Sasuke immediately spots it, "Oh yeah? I can see it clearly." Sasuke says, looking calm as he got ready or the attack.

Naruto looks up at me, "Can you see it Akemi-chan?"

I nod my head, "Yes, I can." Having a theory, I began to think. I died and went into Limbo – that's what Nora called it anyway. Limbo is a dimension between the world of the living and dead, and that's where the Shadow Madara presides. I believe that I have a connection to the Limbo dimension and that's why I'm able to see the Shadow Madara so easily. I didn't need my _Tenshi no Chakra_ to see him or my Shīringu.

Madara frowns, not liking this fact we could see and sense Limbo. He also began to wonder where we all got our new power.

Now on the attack, Madara flies over to Sasuke with an evil glint in his eyes.

Seeing the attack, Sasuke uses his Rinnegan and teleports his sword in front of him. He had thrown his sword at a Shadow Madara, testing out how to hurt it. He had also found out that physical attacks do basically nothing. Madara didn't realise until it was too late, he had been impaled in the chest by Sasuke's sword.

"Revenge is a bitch." Sasuke mutters slowly, smirking at Madara. He was getting him back from when Madara stabbed Sasuke, only moments before.

However, Madara seemed unfazed.

Teleporting once more, Sasuke appears by mine and Naruto's side. "That's not enough to kill you, is it?" Sasuke asks, though he already knew the answer.

Madara glares at him and removes Sasuke's sword from his chest, throwing it to the ground. Slowly, Madara began to heal and soon there wasn't even a mark there.

"It seems as though your shadow returns to you after a certain amount of time." Sasuke says, watching at the Shadow Madara disappeared.

Madara floated above us, analysing us.

Sasuke looks to me and Naruto and nods his head.

Naruto holds out his right hand. " **Senpō: Jiton Rasengan**!" A Rasengan forms in Naruto hand, but had Shukaku's markings in the ball.

Sasuke holds out his left hand, " **Chidori**!" Black lightning forms in his hand, thousands of birds chirping came from his attack.

I held out both hands, letting them face one another. " **Tenshi no Kurenjingu**!" A massive ball made of white light forms in my hands, getting bigger. This time, there were black markings inside of the attack.

Naruto and Sasuke turn to face me, their attacks heading for me. I hold my own attack forward, letting their attack get closer to mine. Using his Rinnegan, Sasuke transported Madara over to us. Madara now stood in the middle of all of our attacks.

"Naruto! Akemi! You know the Jutsu, right?" Sasuke shouts over the sound of our attacks. It was mainly his attack though that was making the most noise.

"Yes!" I shout back, straining to hear him.

Naruto also nods his head. "Yeah!" He too was straining to hear over the roar of their combined attack.

However, Madara disappeared in a flash, leaving behind his Shadow Madara as a substitute. Sasuke and Naruto soon clicked onto this.

"Over there!" Naruto yells, pointing to Madara who was in the sky.

"Leave it to me." I say, jumping away from the formation. My chakra wings appear on my back once more. I had noticed that I didn't need to weave any hand signs after so many uses of this jutsu. It was like my chakra already knew what I was going to do.

Now equipped with wings, I burst into the sky and after Madara. I knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to use his Rinnegan on Madara this far away. That's what Madara was trying to do, scout out what Sasuke's eyes could do.

I charge at Madara, and he uses his staff to block my attack.

"Such a shame Sayuri couldn't be here to see you fail." Madara hisses lowly at me, glaring at me with his Rinnegan eyes.

I smirk at him, "Funny, I was going to say exactly the same thing."

Madara glares at me and tries to push me back, but I wasn't going to allow that.

My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up, and I could feel my chakra build up in my back. " **Tenshi no Chichi Odori**!" The white wings on my back spread out and stood for attention. Like lightning, white feathers burst from my wings, all hundred shooting at Madara. Due to how close I was to him, Madara couldn't dodge either.

Madara cries out in pain as my attack did some damage. The sheer force of my attack sent him flying to the ground, closer to Naruto and Sasuke. I fly back down and land near Sasuke. When I was on the ground, I see that Kakashi had now joined us.

"Where is Obito?" I ask our sensei, knowing that he would know where Obito was.

"In the Space-Time dimension, he said it would be safer." Kakashi says, looking to me while keeping his voice low so Madara couldn't hear.

I nod my head. Obito had been used by Madara due to the fact Black Zetsu was controlling him. There would also be no reason for Madara to go after Obito since he doesn't have the other Rinnegan, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Looking to Kakashi, I see that his Sharingan eye was still intact. In the anime, Madara had stolen it and then given it back to Obito when Madara got his other Rinnegan eyes. But this time round, he already had both eyes.

Madara stands up, looking heavily bruised. "Enough of this sideshow." With that, he jumps high into the air.

I went to jump after him, but Sasuke grabs my arm. I turn back to look at him, but Sasuke just shakes his head at me.

Now in the air, Madara formed a black lumpy orb in his land. After a few seconds, the orb broke into smaller black orbs. Now done, Madara brings his hands together and he says. " **Chibaku Tensei**!" The earth below him began to be pulled up from the ground forcibly. Rocks were gravitating to the black orbs until the rocks covered the orbs completely. Nearly thirty massive boulders now floated in the sky, just waiting to plummet down to the earth below.

Naruto immediately recognised the attack. "Pain used this too." Naruto mumbles softly, his thoughts going back to the invasion which seemed so long ago now.

"Stop getting distracted by what's above, his Shadows are still on the ground with us." Sasuke scolds, glaring intently at the four Madara Shadows in front of us.

Madara waves his hand, and the massive rocks fall to the ground

"His shadows are moving!" I shout out, watching as his shadows began to advance on us.

Naruto quickly makes hand seals. "Leave it to me!" Four Shadow Clones appear next to Naruto. The Shadow Clones charge and attack the four Shadow Madara.

Sasuke activated his Susano'o and charged into the air, aiming to destroy the massive boulders. Sasuke used his own wings to fly, and with his swords cut the boulders down to size. He cut them down into hundreds of piece so not to injure anyone down below.

Naruto opens his right hand. " **Bijudama Rasengan-Shuriken**!" A Rasengan shaped like a shuriken appears in Naruto's hand, with a purple Beast Ball in the middle. He threw his attack at the boulder and shattered the shoulder instantly.

My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up and the wings appear on my back once more. Now being able to fly, I burst into the sky and flew towards the nearest boulder. " **Tenshi no Honō**!" A ball of white fire appears in my hand. As I got closer, I thrust the attack into the boulder, shattering it completely. Looking around, I dart for more boulders, also breaking and destroying them too. Every time each one of us destroyed a boulder, the rocks that had been forcefully pulled up from the ground fell back where it belonged.

Madara watched this all happen with a passive expression. Only when he was sure he wouldn't be disturbed, he turned his back. "When one who possess the power of the Rinnegan should draw near the moon, the eye that can reflect off the moon, and grant the infinite dream shall open." He mutters to himself lowly. He looks up at the red moon and breaks off his forehead protector by ripping it off. Closing his eyes, Madara concentrates. Within seconds, his third eye opens and it looks to the moon. Suddenly, the moon changes and now there were three black circles and black tomoe in the moon. It greatly resembled a Sharingan eye.

"Shine upon the world, Mugan Tsukuyomi." Madara says while opening his eyes, grinning largely. He could taste the victory.

Sasuke chose that moment to look up at the sky and notices the moon. "Damn it." He hisses lowly, turning back around to fly over to Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto sent out an attack, destroying some of the other boulders in the sky. As he threw his attack, Sasuke manoeuvred around his attack and landed on the ground, letting his Complete Susano'o cover them completely.

"Sasuke, I could have hit you!" Naruto yells in an annoyed tone. It wasn't like Sasuke to be so reckless, that was his job.

"Shut up and stay still." Sasuke spits back, making sure his defence covered everyone completely. When he had seen the moon, he knew what that meant. He didn't know if this would work, but he had a hunch that it would. The Susano'o wasn't known as the ultimate defence for nothing.

"Wait! Akemi is still out there." Kakashi says, looking for his other student.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen and they too began looking around.

I had been too busy destroying the remaining boulders to notice what was happening. Using my _Tenshi no Chakra_ I flew around the sky, destroying any bigger rocks so they didn't crush the people below by accident.

"Akemi-chan!"

Turning my head, I see Sasuke's Susano'o on the ground which sends alarm bells ringing in my head immediately. I recognised it from the anime, Sasuke had done that to protect Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Instantly, I look up and see the moon and my blood runs cold.

"Shit!" I yell out, my wings making quick work to fly over to where Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were. I knew that if I didn't make it in time, I too would be caught up in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The only thing that made Naruto and Sasuke safe in the anime was because Sasuke had obtained the Rinnegan.

Within seconds, I was outside Sasuke's Susano'o when I saw Madara make the hand sign.

Feeling two hands grab my arm, I was pulled into the Susano'o. I land in there on my knees with Naruto and Sasuke kneeling beside me. I noticed that my _Tenshi no Chakra_ had deactivated itself seeing as I didn't need it yet.

"Thank goodness." Kakashi sighs in relief.

"We were almost too late." Naruto exhale in relief, looking happy.

Sasuke stands up and glares at me, "Don't do that again."

I grin at them sheepishly.

A bright light covers the area, which was would have been blinding if we hadn't been in Sasuke's Susano'o. The light was so bright that it now looked to be morning instead of night time. Looking outwards, I could see trees covering the area. Each vine splitting off and wrapping each and every immobile person up. I frown, knowing what was going to happen to everyone. Their chakra will be taken away and everyone will be turned into White Zetsu, to become Kaguya's mindless soldiers. Clenching my fists, I think of Haku. He would have no doubt also been caught up in this. I wanted to run out and help him, but I knew the moment I stepped outside Sasuke's Susano'o, I would also get caught up in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Naruto seems to be thinking similarly to me, as he attempts to run out of the Susano'o. But Sasuke grabs his shoulder.

"Naruto, don't do it right now." Sasuke warns.

Naruto frowns, and looks outwards with a longing look. He wanted to badly to help everyone, but deep down he knew he could do that by beating Madara.

"Don't you think I want to save me Nii-san?" Sasuke asks in a lowered tone. He so badly wanted to help his brother, but he knew that he couldn't.

I nod my head agreeing with him. "If any of us fail, we all lose." I say, a frown appearing on my face. I didn't like it, but it was true.

Naruto also frowns, but stays put.

I look outwards, _'Please be okay, Onii-chan.'_

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _Opening his eyes, Haku could see that he is near a farm house. Just by looking around, Haku knew that he was still in Kirigakure, but he didn't know exactly where. Haku began walking around the farm house to the front door. He couldn't help but feel confused because of how familiar this scene was to him._

" _Okaa-san!"_

 _Haku turns his head and his eyes widen. In front of him was himself – but much younger. Haku watched his younger self hug his mother and then his father._

 _The carefree smile on the young boy's face made Haku's heart clench._

" _Look what I can do, Otou-chan!" The younger Haku says, looking proud as he manipulated the water around him into ice._

 _Haku felt himself tense after seeing what his younger self did. The moment his father had found out he had a Kekkei Genkai, he had went ballistic. Haku's father had tried to kill him. Kekkei Genkais weren't well liked in this country, everyone hated them and if anyone was caught with one then they would be killed on the spot._

 _But to Haku's surprise, his father only smiled at his younger version. "Good job! Keep training and you'll be strong like me!" His father brought his arm up, as if to emphasis his muscles._

 _Haku's mother giggles behind her hand. "Just like I showed you Haku, you're doing brilliantly!" His mother chimed in, looking at her son with pride._

 _This only made Haku's heart ache more, this is what he had wanted. Haku had only wanted his father to accept him. Haku's mother had kept her family's Kekkei Genkai a secret because it had missed her. But it hadn't missed Haku – much to his mother's grief. After watching the scene for a few more seconds, Haku realised that this isn't what he wanted. He did at one point, but not anymore. He had left his home and had met Zabuza. Haku didn't like to admit it, but his past made him who he was today._

 _Once Haku had made this realisation, the scene changed in front of him. He closed his eyes and waited for the ground to stop moving. Opening his eyes, Haku could see that he was on the Great Naruto Bridge. Just as he remembered, it was very foggy and cold, but the cold didn't seem to bother him. His eyes scan around for a moment before they stop on four figures on the ground. On the ground was Naruto and Sasuke dead. They were all dead, blood pouring from their wounds and their eyes open. It appeared as though they had died fighting. Looking further afield, Haku could see Zabuza. He was standing over the dead forms of Kakashi and Sakura._

 _Zabuza turns around, flicking his sword to rid it of blood. "Time to move on, Haku." He says, his voice sounding as rough as he remembered it._

 _Without hesitating, Haku walked forward for a moment. He didn't question Zabuza's words. But then Haku stopped near Naruto's dead form and he looks at him._

" _Go? Where?" Haku asks, looking away._

 _Zabuza looks at Haku, annoyance flicking in his eyes._

 _Seeing this, Haku immediately wanted to apologise. He never usually questioned Zabuza, just followed him wordlessly. But Haku stopped himself when he saw Akemi's dead body, laying not too far away from everyone else._

 _Seeing Akemi dead made his mind snap into place._

" _No." Haku says, looking up to Zabuza._

 _He had expected Zabuza to be angry. However, Haku was surprised to see Zabuza smile underneath his mask of bandages._

 _Within seconds, the scene before him changed once more. It happened so fast that Haku didn't have time to process what happened. But he understood why the scene was changing. At one point in his life, he would have chosen to go back with Zabuza, he would have traded anything. But that wasn't the case anymore. He loved his live in Konoha and with his sister._

 _Looking around once more, Haku saw he was now in Konoha._

" _Onii-chan!"_

 _Turning his head, Haku sees Akemi running over to him with a big smile on her face. Behind her was Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto was also grinning widely, while Sasuke and Itachi were grinning – though it was hard to detect._

 _Seeing Akemi smile, Haku retuned the smile._

 _This is where he belonged._

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _Itachi woke up and saw he was in his room – back in the Uchiha compound. For a moment, Itachi felt dazed and confused._

 _A knocking on the door soon brought him out of his daze._

" _Itachi! Breakfast is ready!" Mikoto says, opening her son's door and smiling at him brightly._

 _Seeing his mother, Itachi stares blankly for a moment before nodding his head, "Okay, Okaa-san."_

 _Mikoto nods her head, "And don't forget about your date with Izumi today." She says, closing the door behind her._

 _Itachi could hear her footsteps walk away, and he could hear her voice talking to someone else. Deciding to get up, Itachi gets ready for the day and joins his family with breakfast._

 _Itachi sits down at the table and sees Fugaku at the head, with a newspaper in hand. Itachi looked at the title and saw that Danzo had been sentenced to death – with several counts of child abduction and trying to disturb the peace within Konoha._

 _Fugaku spots his son and nods at him._

" _Nii-san!"_

 _Itachi turns his head and sees a younger Sasuke – around twelve, with a grin on his face. Seeing his younger brother so happy made Itachi smile softly._

" _Nii-san, you're going to train with me, aren't you?" Sasuke asks, looking up to Itachi with a gleam in his eyes._

" _And don't forget about me!" Says another voice._

 _Itachi looks up and see Shisui at the door – fully alive._

" _How could we ever forget about you?" Mikoto says, appearing from the kitchen with food. She pinches Shisui's cheeks with a mischievous expression on her face._

" _Ow! Auntie stop that!" Shisui exclaims._

 _Mikoto laughs and places the food down, making an extra place for Shisui._

 _Watching his family interact made Itachi's heart warm. His face revealed nothing, but he really did feel happy. He felt at peace, like this was where he was meant to be all along._

 _With that thought, he begins to eat the food his mother made._

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _When Hinata opened her eyes, she saw she was sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Looking next to her, she saw that Naruto sat right beside her, munching on his ramen with a happy expression._

" _Oh, hey Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun." Hinata hears a very familiar voice say from behind._

 _Turning her head, Hinata sees Akemi behind her. Sasuke right beside Akemi, a small smile on his face. They were holding hands and looking quite cosy._

 _Naruto grins, "On a date, teme?" He says, a suggestive look in his eyes._

 _Sasuke blushes slightly, but glares at Naruto. "What about you, dobe?" He says, looking to Hinata and then back to Naruto._

 _Hinata blushes deeply._

 _But Naruto only grins bigger, "Of course! We are dating after all!"_

 _Hinata's eyes widen and the blush on her face only grows deeper. She and Naruto were dating! The very thought made her heart beat faster._

 _Akemi laughs, "How we could forget? You proclaimed your love for her in you Hokage speech."_

 _Hearing this, Hinata looks to the Hokage monument and sees the construction for another face was being made. Some features could be seen, and they greatly resembled Naruto._

 _Just then, Hinata sees her father walk past. When he sees her, he smiles and nods his head at her. Hinata's eyes widen. It wasn't at the gesture, it was at the warmth in his eyes. Usually he looked at her with disappointment._

 _Hinata looked around and saw everyone happy with one another. Naruto was looking at her with the upmost affection in his blue eyes. Akemi and Sasuke also looked to be very affectionate with another and her father seemed to acknowledge her._

 _Hinata smiles, she felt like she belonged in this world._

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Within a few minutes, the blinding white light had subsided and the world had once again been plunged into darkness. Sasuke waited a few more seconds, just in case before he got rid of his Susano'o that protected us. Looking around, I see everyone was attached to the Divine Tree. The silence was too eerie and it sent shivers down my spine. The only people still around was me, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Madara and Black Zetsu – who was standing in front of us. In the distance, I could see the Reanimated Hokage, Kushina, Mikoto and Shisui trying to get everyone free, but it wasn't going well for them at the moment.

Naruto looks to me, "Akemi-chan, do you know how to release everyone from this Genjutsu?" He asks with a determined expression on his face.

I open my mouth to speak, but I drew a blank. I knew that it was something simply and it was actually really easy to do, but I couldn't remember what it was. I shake my head instead, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I don't remember." I say, feeling disappointed in myself. The one time to forget something happened to be now of all times.

Naruto frowns, also looking unhappy.

"Rinnegan Genjutsu can be dealt with using the Rinnegan, probably." Sasuke interjects with a thoughtful expression.

Kakashi nods his head, "So that means we'll need Sasuke's Rinnegan eye."

Black Zetsu takes a step forward, bringing him to our attention. "I won't let that happen. All that's left to do is to get rid of you guys." He says, his voice filled with venom.

Madara chose that moment to plummet down into the earth in a dramatic entrance. "Which I, the saviour of the world will do." Madara says, a smirk on his face as he was crouched on the ground.

"Madara…" Naruto growls his name lowly.

Sasuke looks around and sees Madara's four Shadows. "Be careful, we're surrounded by his Shadows." Sasuke says, looking cautious.

Looking around, I see that Sasuke was indeed right. They were circling us, with Madara at the front of the circle.

Madara stands up. "I won't allow you to go any further. I have just severed the Karmic Cycle of this world. I have freed humankind from all their suffering, pain and futility." As he spoke, Madara had an air of arrogance around him. He believed he had already won.

"But all this is just a lie!" Naruto yells out with anger in his eyes.

Madara looks and glares at Naruto, "Naruto, you're the one who is interfering with everyone's happiness. Just look at everyone now, all the fighting between Shinobi has ceased. I've transformed hell into heaven."

"This is what you call happiness?!" I yell out and then point to all the people who are trapped. "They have no free will, you are not a saviour!"

Madara's glare hardens on me, "I am only correcting Hashirama's mistake!"

I step forward, completely in a rage. "No you're not! Wars may have happened, but don't forget that you've started the Fourth Great Ninja War, if that's the case then you are no better!" I scream at him, wanting nothing more than dispose of Madara once and for all.

Madara frowns. "I will admit, I did trigger the Fourth Great Ninja War. However, I did make a proposition to peacefully hand over the Bijū. Right now everyone is in the Divine Tree and each one of them is dreaming of their own idyllic dreams."

"Is this your idea of a perfect world? You're just deceiving people." Sasuke says, looking annoyed.

"I just want to be the saviour that ends the long history of fighting amongst Shinobi. But know this, it is over." Madara says, with a twisted smile on his face.

Saying nothing, I look to Black Zetsu. I was wait for him to back stab Madara and betray him. In the anime, this is where he would reveal that he was on Kaguya's side and was only manipulating Madara all this time. Years of wondering what Zetsu was had finally been revealed.

But it never came.

Black Zetsu didn't stab Madara through the chest, in fact he just stood behind Madara with a calm expression. Seeing this, I knew instantly why he didn't attack Madara. Black Zetsu was too weak to take down Madara. I could still see the burns on Black Zetsu where my _Tenshi no Chakra_ had hit him.

I take a step forward and look at Madara, "No, it's not over."

That's when I look back over to Black Zetsu. "Are you going to tell him, or should I?" I say, a smirk growing on my face.

Black Zetsu growls at me, a livid look in his yellow eyes. He knew that I knew what he was planning. He had been thinking of other ways to use Madara to bring back Kaguya.

Naruto looks to me, "What do you mean, Akemi-chan?"

"I mean the part were Black Zetsu isn't on Madara's side, but a side of his own and Kaguya's." I say, feeling smug when Black Zetsu snarled viciously at me.

Madara laughs, "Impossible! I created him."

"Actually, Kaguya did. He's been manipulating you this whole time." I say while crossing my arms in a confident manner.

Madara stops laughing when he sees that I am serious.

Sasuke looks to me, "You knew this whole time?" He asks, arching a brow at me with a curious expression.

I nod my head, "Yep. But I couldn't risk it getting out." I say honestly. If the wrong person had found out then the results could have been disastrous.

Madara seemed to turn on Black Zetsu, a deadly look in his eyes.

Black Zetsu grins largely, only making him look insane, "She's right. Madara, you've also been in a dream, one that I have concocted."

"Attack now." Naruto whispers lowly to us. He could see our chance, Madara was distracted with Black Zetsu.

Nodding our heads, we charge at Madara. As we got closer, we each began making a jutsu, pouring a large portion of our chakra into this attack.

Naruto stretched his right hand out, " **Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken**!" A Rasengan appeared in his hand in the shape of a shuriken, but in the middle there was a ball of lava.

Sasuke stretches his left hand out. " **Enton: Kagutsuchi**!" Black flames appeared in his hand, and he thrust it back, ready to attack.

My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up. " **Tenshi no Kurenjingu**!" A massive ball made of white light is launched at the Madara.

Just before our attacks hit Madara, they merged together and increased the power of the attack. It took the shape of Naruto's shuriken Rasengan, but was surrounded in black flames and was covered in a white ball of light. Madara turned his head, but was too late to dodge the powerful attack. Madara screams as the attack obliterated half of his body. To escape, Madara jumped into the air, and tried to regenerate so he could retaliate.

However, my eyes began to pulse. I grit my teeth and covered my eyes with my hands, the pulsing only getting worse.

"Akemi, what's wrong?" Kakashi asks, looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

The pulsing stopped suddenly and I removed my hands. "I don't know…" I say, feeling different. My eyes felt different. I looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi and I could see an aura around them. Kakashi's was blue, Sasuke's purple and Naruto's aura was orange.

Naruto looks at me and gasps, "Akemi-chan! Your eyes!"

I stare at him confused for a moment.

Sasuke stares at me for a moment before handing me his sword he had picked back up, and I looked at my reflection in his sword. Staring down at myself I see that my eyes were now purple, like when my Shīringu was activated. However, I now had one black pupil and one white pupil. Usually I didn't have pupils at all while using the Shīringu so I found this strange. Looking up at Madara, I could see his aura. It was red and was faint, but getting stronger. Before I could even realise it, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ had flared and my wings appeared on my back once more.

"I have an idea." I say, looking to my teammates with a smirk before bursting into the air and after Madara.

Naruto shouts in protest, but I ignored it for the time being.

I don't know how, but I had an idea. It was like I was acting on instinct and my body was reacting on its own. My thoughts trailed back to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He had given me a power, but I didn't know what it was. I knew what Sasuke and Naruto could do, but my power had been a mystery to me. However, I had a feeling it was to do with me being able to see people's auras now.

Getting closer to Madara, I could see him struggling. Half his body had been obliterated in our attack and he was having a hard time regenerating. Madara sees me and his eyes widen. He attempts to move back, but I was too fast for him.

My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up and a name comes to mind. " **Tenshi no Karitori-shi**!" I yell out, and my eyes pulse once more. Instinctively, my hand reached out and stabs through Madara's chest. Madara cries out in pain. He tries to move away, but I use my other hand and grab onto his cloak to keep him in place.

When my hand stabbed through his chest, I felt his aura shift. His aura began to shrivel up and from into my hand in his chest until there was only a tiny bit left. Forcefully, I pulled my hand away and I look down. There was no blood on my arm but there was a ball of red in my hand. Looking down at him and I realise what I had done just by looking into Madara's eyes. His Rinnegan eyes looked vacant, like there was hardly any life there.

I couldn't see people's auras, I could see their souls.

I drop Madara and let him plummet to the ground in shock. I had just taken his soul, I had Madara Uchiha's soul in my hands.

Flying back down, I let my wings disappear again.

"Akemi-chan! That was amazing!" Naruto runs over to me with a grin on his face.

Sasuke also rushes over and sees the red orb in my hand, "What's that?" He asks, looking down at me curiously.

"It's Madara's soul." I say, staring at the soul intently. I look back over to Madara, who was laying on the ground. He seemed dead, but I could see the movement from his chest and his orbs were trying to heal him. I hadn't taken all of his soul, but I had taken nearly all of it. I realised that if I had went along with my instincts then I would have taken all his soul, but I fought back against it. Grabbing a scroll from my pouch, I place Madara's soul inside. I didn't know what else to do with it so I sealed it away.

That's when Madara screams loudly.

Sasuke looks around and notices the Shadow Madara had disappeared too.

That's when I felt it. It was like a wave of chakra was being absorbed into Madara's body. With my new eyes, I could now see loads of chakra travelling from the roots to Madara. My eyes widen my I realise what was happening.

Kaguya was going to be summoned.

"Akemi, what's happening?" Kakashi looks over to me.

"Kaguya's going to be brought back." I say, sighing deeply as I thought. I don't know how it was possible, I thought I had prevented it from happening by me taking Madara's soul. Black Zetsu hadn't activated it.

Naruto looks alarmed, "What?"

I look to Black Zetsu and glare at him, wanting answers.

Black Zetsu laughs, all too happy to share. "I knew that _Akemi-chan_ would be the one to dispose of Madara. The moment her _Tenshi no Chakra_ touched him, it activated a seal I placed on Madara just moments ago." He laughs, his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

I curse loudly.

The ground below us began to break and pillars of chakra burst from the ground, all pouring into Madara. We all jump back to get away and not to get caught up in the attack.

"Is he absorbing all the chakra that's erupting from the ground?" Kakashi asks, landing safely away.

I nod my head, "Yes, with that Kaguya will be summoned."

Sasuke observes the chakra for a moment. "It's probably from everyone trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Madara screams echo loudly, as parts of him began to bulge out. His body couldn't handle the amount of chakra that was being pumped into him.

"This chakra is much stronger than the Jūbi's!" Naruto exclaims, his eyes wide.

"Then we need to stop them before they move." Sasuke says, his Chidori Blade forming in his left hand.

Naruto nods his head and creates a Rasengan in his other hand. Not one to be left out, activate my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , ready to attack. We all charge at Madara, but we were stopped. Madara's white hair had grown immensely, it shot out and wrapped itself around myself, Naruto and Sasuke, separating us.

Black Zetsu laughs, "Like three moths flying into the flame. I'm going to absorb all the chakra out of the three of you right now." He says, looking at me with the most crazed look in his eyes. I knew that he wanted to get me back for before.

Naruto grits his teeth, "Dammit."

Kakashi watches, trying to analyse the situation before running in. He knew that if he just ran in without a plan, it wouldn't end well. He wanted to go help his students so badly, but he knew better.

I attempted to move or struggle, but the hair wrapped around me even tighter. "I can't get free." I grit out, feeling the air leave my lungs

"Sasuke! Akemi-chan! If we don't stop him now, he'll drain everyone else's chakra before ours and they'll all die!" Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke struggles even more.

Black Zetsu grins, "Don't worry, no one is going to die."

Naruto and Sasuke look to Black Zetsu.

"No, it'll be an even worse fate. They'll all be turned into White Zetsu for Kaguya's army." I spit out, glaring at Black Zetsu in anger. I could see Black Zetsu's soul – I was surprised he even had one – and it was black, black as night. It was quite fitting actually.

Black Zetsu grins before disappearing into Madara.

Madara bulged more until he was a ball made up of black and white. Chakra was still travelling into him, causing him to swell more and more.

Naruto looks at Madara, "He's getting bigger!"

"At this rate he's going to explode." Sasuke comments, staring at Madara as he continued to swell, his body completely unrecognisable.

The swelling Madara pulsed, and then it all turned black, other than his hair which stayed white. But then the ball began to shrink until it began to from a more feminine figure.

My eyes widen as I stare at Kaguya.

"God dammit." I curse under my breath.

Kaguya had arrived.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **The vote for Obito's fate is now CLOSED. I am not going to put what the final vote is so it will be a surprise in the few chapters. Any votes that come in after I post this new chapter will NOT be counted.**

 **I didn't do everyone's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, I only chose a few that I thought would be interesting to write.**

 **But if anyone is curious, here are a few other people's dreams that I was going to write but decided against it.**

 **Neji's Dream: The divide between the main branch and the second branch has gone. He is also the head of the Hyuuga Clan and is married to Tenten. Akemi also admitted that she used to fancy him and regrets she didn't voice it – Neji did have a crush on her but grew out of it**

 **Jiraiya's Dream: Minato and Kushina never died, and Jiraiya constantly visits and watches over Naruto as his God Father. He and Tsunade also get together and he becomes a very famous author.**

 **Tsunade's Dream: Everyone she has ever loved never died or betrayed her. Dan became Hokage, and her younger brother became the next Hokage after him. She and Dan also had a little girl together called Nadeshiko.**

 **Gaara's Dream: Gaara's mother didn't die during childbirth and he had a very good upbringing. He had a load of friends and was allowed to play with Naruto whenever he pleased. Akemi also returns his feelings towards him and they are together**

 **After writing Hinata's dream, I realised that I kind of made her a Sasuke x Akemi shipper!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review tell me what you think!**


	33. Kaguya

Kaguya

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I did kind of envision Neji having a crush on Akemi was he was younger. I'd say around the end of the Chunin Exams in the prequel that he had developed a crush on her. I didn't explore it though and now I kind of wished I had to create tension!**

 **Sorry this took a while to get out! I've moved back to University now so any updates are probably going to take longer because of how busy I am going to be.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Staring at Kaguya, I couldn't help but feel dazed. She is extremely beautiful, but it seemed like a cold beauty as there was no warmth in her eyes. Kaguya is a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She has extremely long, sweeping white hair, longer than her own height. Kaguya possess white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round and she wears a red shade of lipstick on her lips. Most noticeable, she has two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the center of her forehead. She is wearing a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown that is adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

Kaguya's icy gaze lands on Naruto and Sasuke. Instantly, she spots the seals on their dominate hands. She frowns and uses her hair to fling them away from her, not wanting those seal marks anywhere near her. Her eyes then land on me, making me freeze under gaze. Slight interest shines in her eyes, but she too flings me away with her hair.

I snapped out of my daze and landed on the ground, next to Naruto and Sasuke.

Glaring, Kaguya sent her hair and attacked us. Sasuke, Naruto and I jumped out of the way, but Sasuke was the first to react. He activated his Chidori and started chopping of chunks of her hair that was attacking him. Kaguya watched his movements with slight intrigue. Just when some of Kaguya's hair was about to attack Sasuke from behind, I use my wings and fly over. I grab Sasuke by the scruff of his Chunin jacket and pull him away before she could hit him.

Seeing this, Kaguya floats down to the ground and gets closer to us.

"These two are Hagoromo and Hamura's… no, rather they're Ashura and Indra's…" Kaguya mumbles softly, even her voice sounded beautiful. Using her Byakugan, prominent veins bulged out from the side of her face. She analyses them and then her gaze turns to me.

"And you…you are Nora's…" Kaguya mumbles softly, but dislike shone in her eyes. "It seems Hagoromo was the one who gave you the jutsu."

I watch Kaguya closely, waiting for her to make a move. I could sense her chakra, and it was immense and quite intimidating. With my new eyes, I could see her soul. It a light lilac colour that was very soft and subtle, but I knew she was anything but. Looking to my side, I see that Sasuke had also taken notice to Kaguya's chakra level.

Kakashi takes a step forward, "What are your intentions?" He asks, looking at her back as he stood well behind her.

"It's futile to speak to you about that, when all you do is tamper with chakra without knowing its true meaning. This place, this land is my precious nursery. I cannot let it be damaged any further." Kaguya says, her face void of any emotion.

I frown to myself. What Kaguya said was very hypercritical in my eyes. It was her that didn't know about chakra, she may have been the first person to have chakra, but she doesn't know what its true meaning is. No one really does. She just ate a fruit and she put everyone under a Genjutsu.

Kaguya looks to us. "Let us stop fighting."

Naruto looks thrown off, and so does Sasuke. They look at each other with an incredulous expression on their faces.

I tense and wait.

Within a blank of an eye, the scene changes. We were no longer on the battlefield, but inside of an active volcano where lava covered the entire area – including the floor.

"I shall erase you all here." Kaguya announces in a confident tone.

Instantly, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up and wings appear on my back. I watch Sasuke use a Summoning Jutsu and saw he was now safely on his hawk's back as he flew over to Kakashi to help him out. Kakashi had already saved himself though by using a scroll and typing a kunai at the end of it, pinning it to the ceiling. However, I knew that it was going to ripe soon. I look back to Naruto and see that he was still falling.

"Naruto-kun, you can float!" I yell at him, watching him fall. In the anime, he realised that later on, but I was just rushing that process along.

Naruto's eyes lit up and immediately he stops falling.

I sigh in relief, we were all safe.

Kakashi begins looking around, "Is this a Genjutsu?" He asks with a curious expression. He could feel the heat from the lava and that made him doubt that they were in one.

I fly over to Sasuke and Kakashi, with Naruto following behind me. "No, she's dragged us to another dimension. There are six that I know of that she can bring it to, this is only one of them." I explain, remembering the six dimensions I had seen in the anime. There was the lava one, the ice one, the desert, the acid dimension, the high gravity one and the one that connects them all. I didn't know if there were any more though since I only knew of those six.

"Just how powerful is she?" Kakashi mumbles softly. She had tremendous chakra levels, and Kaguya had managed to drag us to another dimension.

Sasuke looks down at his hand, where the black crescent moon lay. "This and Naruto's will seal her away, right?" He asks, looking over to me.

I nod my head. I look down at my own hand and see that the star was still there.

Within seconds, Kaguya activates her Byakugan and sends hundreds of needles, all made out of her hair. Seeing the attack coming, Sasuke uses his Susano'o and shields us from the attack. I made sure to my _Tenshi no Chakra_ to protect Sasuke's hawk. In the anime, Kaguya had used this attack and hit the hawk's chakra point, and also Sasuke's so he couldn't summon the Susano'o.

Kaguya glares in my direction when she sees that there was no damage done.

I smirk at her, taunting her.

Kaguya moves and flies towards us at a fast speed. "Once more, I shall unify all chakra." Kaguya exclaims while charging at us. However, she turned her attention to Naruto first, aiming to get rid of him first.

Naruto's chakra explodes around him and meets Kaguya's chakra in the middle. Each were trying to push each other, seeing whose chakra was more powerful. Naruto pushed harder, his brows furrowing in concentration while Kaguya looked calm. For a moment, it looked like Naruto was pushing Kaguya back. However, this didn't last long. Kaguya eventually pushed Naruto back, sending him flying backwards while spinning in mid-air.

Briefly looking to the side, I see that Kakashi was safe. He was far away on Sasuke's hawk's back.

Sasuke made his move immediately afterwards, appearing above Kaguya in his half Susano'o. Sasuke aimed his Susano'o crossbow and fired. Using his Rinnegan eye, he switched himself and the attack so he was flying towards Kaguya at a fast and unstoppable speed. Now coursing for Kaguya, he activates his completely Susano'o with his two swords aimed to cut her down.

Kaguya only looks up at Sasuke's Susano'o and raises her chakra covered arm.

Sasuke's Susano'o seemed to dissolve on contact and only went through her, much to the Uchiha's surprise. Then there was an explosion and Sasuke was sent flying into the air, towards the lava. Luckily, Naruto had managed to correct himself. Thinking fast, Naruto uses his chakra arms and reaches out to catch Sasuke before he could fall to his doom.

As Kaguya watched this happen, I decided to make my move. I flew towards her at a high speed, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ flaring strongly. As I got closer to her, I could feel my chakra build up on my back. " **Tenshi no Chichi Odori**!" The white wings on my back spread out and stood for attention. Like lightning, white feathers burst from my wings, all hundred shooting at Kaguya.

Kaguya turns her head and looks at me. She wordlessly holds up her arm, blocking the attack. However, she wasn't able to block all of the attack, and a few ended up cutting her. One ended up cutting the side of her cheek and her kimono.

My eyes widen, I had hit her!

Delicately, Kaguya raised her hand and placed it on her cheek. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Anger or shock didn't show in her eyes… but lust.

"I want your chakra." She whispers softly, looking at me intently.

A shiver ran down my spine, I didn't like that look at all. Quicker than I thought possible, I flew back over to Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed to be formulating a plan.

"Having this power is meaningless unless we seal her away." Sasuke says, looking down at his hand and seeing the mark that Hagoromo had given him.

Naruto nods his head, "Yeah."

I look down at my own mark. I had taken most of Madara's soul, is that what this new power granted me? But at the same time, my eyes looked like they did when I used my Shīringu. Could this be the last stage of it? I shake my head at the thought, Yukiko had shown me that the last stage was different and it was something I didn't want.

Suddenly, I felt something cold on my neck making me freeze. I look forward and see a black mass in front of Kaguya. Seeing this, it made me realise what was happening. Without another thought, I flew forward and only looked back when I was at a safe distance away. Turning my head, I see half of Kaguya's body was behind Naruto and Sasuke – who had now turned around. Kaguya had placed her hands under both their chins to make them look at her. Kaguya had tears in her eyes, and they were falling down her face as she looked at them. They seemed to remind her of her own children and how they turned on her

"Now… come to Okaa-san…" Kaguya whispers softly.

A black mass appeared from her sleeves, covering half of Naruto and half of Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke attempted to move, but found themselves paralysed.

"She's taking our chakra." Naruto mumbles out, finding that he didn't really have the strength to speak.

I lunge forward, flying over at a breakneck speed. As I moved, the chakra on my right hand seemed to morph into a chakra blade. "Get your hands off them!" I shout as I got close and cut the black mass connecting Naruto and Sasuke to Kaguya, knowing full well that it was Black Zetsu.

Black Zetsu hisses loudly, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ burning him.

Now that they were safe, I pulled them back away from Kaguya and watched her closely. She also seemed to be watching me. There seemed to be a longing in her eyes that unsettled me quite a bit.

Naruto looks to me, "Why was she crying?" He asks, looking curious. It had never happened to him before, where the person he was meant to be fighting would cry all of a sudden.

"That's because when she looks at you two, she sees her two children. They also happened to be the two people who sealed her away." I explain to them, remembering Kaguya's story. Her story was interesting, but I wasn't fascinated in it like many other people's back stories.

Black Zetsu had retreated back to Kaguya's sleeve. All that could be seen of him was his glowing yellow eyes and his large creepy smile. I could see that it looked like the Cheshire cat, but that would have been insulting to the cat.

Sasuke looked confused for a moment, "But why would they do that?" He couldn't imagine sealing away his own mother.

I shake my head, Kaguya wasn't exactly a normal mother. "When her own sons turned against her by using the chakra they inherited from her, Kaguya combined herself with the Divine Tree itself and fought them in the form of the Jūbi in an attempt to reclaim the chakra she had given them." I explain to them.

"They betrayed her!" Black Zetsu hisses out loud.

"She was the one who went crazy!" I yell back at him, glaring at his yellow eyes. That's when I notice Kaguya's gaze, she was staring at me intently, with curiosity in her eyes.

"What is Black Zetsu?" Naruto asks with furrowed brows.

I roll my eyes, "He thinks himself as Kaguya's child, but he isn't. He is just the manifestation of Kaguya's will. He's recorded everything that had happened in history while she's been gone, and made sure to resurrect her." Honestly, when I had fond this out in the anime, I had really taken a disliking to him.

Black Zetsu's yellow eyes seem to glare at me.

Kaguya looks to Naruto and Sasuke, "I hate you. Hagoromo. Hamura. You are mine." As she said this, her Byakugan activated as she stared at all of us intently.

Naruto grits his teeth, "You two alone aren't the entirety of Shinobi history."

Black Zetsu seems to laugh, "Your teenage rebellion continues. Okaa-san is the very progenitor of chakra. You brats can't hope to accomplish anything."

Sasuke looks over to us, "Naruto, Akemi. We need to make an opening to we can launch the sealing jutsu." He says, keeping his voice low so Kaguya couldn't overhear him.

I nod my head.

Naruto nods his head, "And the only thing that will work, is that jutsu." He says, his voice sounding very ominous.

I look over to Naruto with my eyes wide. He was actually going to use that jutsu. In the anime, Naruto had used the 'Reverse Harem Jutsu' and it had actually worked against Kaguya which was very surprising. The fact I was going to see that jutsu in person highly amused and scared me at the same time.

However, Sasuke looks confused. He had no idea was Naruto was talking about, but he would soon.

This made me grin, I couldn't wait to see Sasuke's reaction.

"It'll work, don't worry Sasuke." I say, smiling over to the Uchiha.

Naruto grins wildly. "I've practiced this jutsu more than the Rasengan, so don't worry."

Now hearing that did make my eye twitch. What was Jiraiya teaching this boy?! There needed to be less perverts out there, not more of them. I felt myself deflate as I realise that Naruto had been tainted. He was perverted even three years ago, but now it just seems to have got worse.

"I don't know what you're scheming, but Okaa-san absorbs all jutsu. Your actions are meaningless." Black Zetsu says, goading us.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before nodding his head, agreeing with Naruto's idea. He hadn't heard what Naruto was going to do, but he trusted him. "If there's a chance it'll create an opening, then let's do it. I'll get my eye ready." He says, storing energy into his Rinnegan eye.

I make the first move. My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up as it stores up in my hands. " **Tenshi no Honō**!" I throw a medium sized ball made up of white fire at Kaguya with deadly aim.

Kaguya sees the attack and holds her arm out to stop it.

However, I hold my hand out and manoeuvre the ball, avoiding Kaguya's outstretched hand. I knew the moment she touched my attack, it was disappear. It may do some damage, but we needed her attention diverted.

Kaguya's gaze follows the ball of white fire, giving Naruto the opportunity he needed.

Naruto zooms forward, as he begins to make his Shadow Clone Jutsu. He does this and over ten clones of Naruto appear. Kaguya activates her Byakugan, ready for the attack.

" **Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harm Jutsu**!" Naruto yells out as all the clones transform into really attractive guys. All of them were naked, and only covered barely by smoke which was very quickly disappearing.

My eyes widen as I felt something dripping from my nose. Looking down, I see that I was having a nosebleed.

Looking over to Sasuke, I could see that his eye was madly twitching and his fists were clenched. He looked at me and glares. "You knew." Venom and accusation was in his tone, which only made me want to laugh.

I grin, the blood still pouring from my nose.

Sasuke's eye twitches harder, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"They're not bad looking. Naruto has good imagination." I admit while shrugging my shoulders. I found it funny that Naruto's idea of a 'sexy' woman was himself as a woman. But when it came to the reverse harem one, he was a bit more imaginative.

However, Naruto's idea seemed to work. Kaguya was definitely distracted, and didn't notice the jutsu disappear or notice Naruto. Naruto appeared in front of her, and punched her right in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"This is the history of Shinobi, ya fool!" Naruto yells at her with a victorious grin.

"Now, Naruto!" Sasuke yells out, his Rinnegan ready.

Sasuke and Naruto charge forward, their dominate hands outstretched. Using my wings, I also charged behind them, instinct telling me to follow them and help them. Using his Rinnegan, Sasuke transported Kaguya in the middle of all three of us. Just as we were about to connect with Kaguya, the scene changes.

The first thing I felt was the cold. However, my _Tenshi no Chakra_ seemed to be protecting me from the cold. I could feel it on my skin, but it wasn't bothering me that much. I was glad for that, because I didn't like the cold very much. Looking around, I now see that we are in the ice dimension. I also noticed that Naruto, myself, Sasuke and Kaguya was frozen inside a block of ice. I couldn't move anything either. The only thing I could move was my eyes, and they were trained on Kaguya. Kaguya smiles, before a black square hole appeared in the ice, and Kaguya easily slipped into it and out of the block of ice. I watch as another black square hole appears in the air, just in my peripheral sight. Kaguya floats over to us, a blank expression on her face. She raises her arms once more, and Black Zetsu moves out like slime, trying to get at us.

Sasuke wasn't having this though. Using his eye, he summons his Amaterasu and Flame Control to break us out of the ice. Once free, we all land on the ground, except me as I still had my wings activated and I was still in the air. I had taken a real liking to these wings, they were so useful.

"She's done it again." Sasuke mumbles with an unhappy expression on his face. He didn't like these little trips that she was forcing them all to take.

I watch Kaguya closely, "She has a similar ability to Obito, but it's so much more different. Kaguya can transport us to any dimension. However, it takes up a huge amount of chakra to do." I explain, watching Kaguya's chakra level. It was lower than it was before, but that was because she had jumped dimensions twice now.

Naruto nods his head in understanding.

"She also may try and separate us. Mainly you two though, she had sent Sasuke to a Desert dimension." I says, briefly looking to Naruto and Sasuke for just a moment.

"If we do get separated, how will we find each other again?" Naruto asks, looking curious.

I was about to answer Naruto when I suddenly stopped. My eyes had locked onto Kaguya's hand appearing behind Naruto and Sasuke, reaching for the Uchiha. She was trying to separate the two, just like she had in the anime. Without another word, I flew at the hand before she could touch Sasuke. I immediately grabbed her hand and felt myself being pulled into the black space. Naruto and Sasuke managed to turn their heads just in time to see me disappear completely.

"Akemi!"

"Akemi-chan!"

That was the last thing I heard because the scene changed again in front of me. I was no longer in the icy dimension, but in a forest area. There were trees for miles, and that only seemed to stretch on when I flew into the sky to get an aerial view.

Frowning, I decide to land and get rid of my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , not wanting to waste my energy. Landing, I began looking around again. Out of the all the dimensions to be transported to, I quite liked this one. The only ones I didn't want to visit was the acid dimension or the high gravity dimension. I had never seen this dimension before, so it was a nice change.

After a few seconds of doing nothing, I felt the energy shift in the dimension. A black hole appeared in the bright blue sky and Kaguya stepped through.

I look up, getting ready to activate my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , just in case she decided to attack me. However, as I looked at her, I noticed that her chakra levels were even lower. It wasn't going to be long before she sucked nearly all the chakra out of her victims back in our dimension. I knew that they would be fine, but I couldn't help but worry.

"So, you are the one they call, Nakahara Akemi?" Kaguya asks as she floats down to be eye-level with me.

I arch an eyebrow at her, "Yes?" I say, almost hesitant. I was confused at why she was asking me this, surely Black Zetsu would have told her everything.

"And you are also Nora's descendant?" Kaguya asks again, floating even closer to me.

I didn't move back. I refused to be moved at all. I stood my ground and looked at her directly in the eyes. "I am, yes." I say, becoming more confident.

"I never got to meet my grandchildren." Kaguya comments, with a saddened expression. Even when sad, she still looked beautiful.

"And who's fault do you think is that?" I challenge her, my voice becoming stern.

Kaguya frowns.

"Do not speak to her like that!" Black Zetsu hisses from under her sleeve, his yellow eyes glaring at me.

I glare back, "Come out and say that to my face. Not when you're hiding in your creator's sleeve." I shot back instantly. The minute he stepped out of Kaguya's protection, I would annihilate him, and he knew that too.

Black Zetsu fell silent, but his glare persisted.

Kaguya speaks, as though the confrontation didn't happen. "Your power, where did you get it from?" She asks, looking down as she towered over me.

However, I took no notice of the height difference. "That is none of your concern." I answer back, my tone turning icy.

Kaguya arches a brow at me.

But then she took a step forward, coming even closer to me. "It is my business. All chakra in mine, but the chakra you possess is… different." Kaguya admits with a frown. She stared at me, as though she wanted to figure me out.

I smirk, "Well I suppose that it's going to be my little secret then." On the inside I was laughing at my own words. It wasn't really a secret because quite a few people knew about it, but I wasn't going to tell Kaguya about that.

For a brief second, anger flashed in Kaguya's eyes, but it disappeared quickly. Kaguya looked like she wanted to say something, but she seemed to stop herself and smile. Before I could even say anything, Kaguya disappears in the black hole that appears beside her. My eyes widen as I try to jump after her, knowing full well she was going back to where Naruto and possibly Sasuke were. But I was too late.

Kaguya was gone, and I was stuck.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Naruto jumped away, letting his clones deal with Kaguya at the moment. After Akemi had been taken away, Sasuke was then also taken away into another dimension. He knew that he needed to formulate a plan, and that was difficult when Kaguya was trying to kill him. Naruto had been worried when Kaguya disappeared for a while, he was hoping that Akemi and Sasuke weren't hurt at all. Naruto watched his clones fight Kaguya, he had sent hundreds after her, but he knew it wouldn't be long before she defeated them all. He had transferred his Truth Seeking Balls to a clone to throw Kaguya off, which seemed to be working.

Running over to Kakashi, he stops when he gets close. "We need to find Akemi-chan and Sasuke." Naruto says with a frown. He knew that in order to seal Kaguya away, him and Sasuke needed to be there, along with Akemi.

Kakashi nods his head, agreeing with his student. "We do, but we don't even know where they are." He says with a sigh in his tone. Kakashi really did feel useless at this point.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes lit up. "Hang on, Akemi-chan said something before she was disappeared. She said that Kaguya's dimension hopping ability was similar to Obito's, but at the same time different."

Kakashi thinks for a moment, "So we'll need Obito."

"Isn't he in the Kumai dimension?" Naruto asks, glancing over to his clones, knowing that he would need to send some more in soon.

Touching his Sharingan eye, Kakashi remembers something. He had been able to see what Obito was doing through Obito's own Kamui eye. If Kakashi's theory was correct, than Obito would be able to see what Kakashi was doing. Having a hunch, Kakashi sends chakra into his Sharingan eye, hoping that Obito would get the message.

Moments later, a wormhole formed next to Kakashi and Naruto. Obito now stood with Rin by his side. Rin had went with Obito to keep him company and also heal him since he was still in a fragile state.

Naruto grins, "Right on time."

Obito smiles slightly, "You need my help?" He asks, looking to Kakashi. He was fully ready to help, he needed to redeem himself. He knew it was going to be a long and hard journey, but he was willing to go through that if it meant keeping his promise to Rin.

Rin looks around, curiosity on her face. "Where are the other two? Sasuke and Akemi, right?" She asks, looking to Kakashi.

Kakashi nods his head, "Yes. But they've both been transported to other dimensions. Kaguya has the power to jump to them. Akemi mentioned how Kaguya and your powers are similar." He says, now looking to Obito.

"I can sense Sasuke, but not Akemi-chan." Naruto admits with a frown. With his power, he can sense nearly everyone and everything. He fact he could no longer sense Akemi's chakra was really unsettling to him.

Obito nods his head, "You need me to help find them?" He asks, his face serious. He now fully understood why he was needed.

Just then, Kaguya makes her move and she jumps to another dimension. Naruto tensed and waited for her to appear began. But when she didn't after a few moments, he relaxed. As she did this, Obito watches intently as she dives into the black hole and disappears.

Obito narrows his eyes in concentration. "If I resonate my Kamui the next time she connects and opens a portal to another time-space, I am positive I can enter it. If Sasuke and Akemi are there, I can bring them back to this dimension." He says after studying the black hole before it disappeared.

Naruto sighs in relief, and Kakashi smiles under his mask.

"However," Obito says suddenly. "I'll need an enormous about of chakra to do it since it is not my own time-space. If I were to run out of chakra while I'm there, I'm done. I will also need my other my eye to strengthen it."

Kakashi steps forward, "Take it back. Get my students back here." He says, touching his Sharingan eye.

"You can use my chakra. My clones will be able to deal with Kaguya for a while." Naruto says seriously. He had always been known for his endless amount of chakra, and he was going to put that to good use.

Obito nods his head, "Your chakra will be more than enough." Obito then looks to Rin and silently pleads for her to do the eye transfer.

Rin frowns slightly, but she walks forward to Kakashi. He bends down, so that Rin could reach his eye, and lets her remove it with her chakra covered hands. Walking back over to Obito, she places his eye back in his eye socket, where it belonged. Obito blinks a few times, and now he had both Sharingan eyes back.

"I've got you covered, Sensei." Naruto grins, placing his hand over Kakashi's eye with his dominate hand. It pulsed before he removed his hand.

Kakashi now had two normal eyes, and no longer possessed the Sharingan.

Obito turns to look up at Kaguya, who was still battling the Naruto clones. "Get ready. Put your hand on my shoulder, Naruto."

Naruto walks over, and places his hand on Obito's shoulder, and he too watches his clones work. Naruto knew that any jutsu he used would just be absorbed, and that's why he would have to go back to basics in this fight. His clones used the Uzumaki Barrage, and corned Kaguya, forcing her to use her time-space technique.

"Now!" Obito announces and activates his Kamui.

Naruto took this queue and began pumping chakra into Obito's system.

The world then became a blur. Naruto and Obito were then absorbed into Kaguya's time-space with ease.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasuke was not happy to say the least. He had been walking around in the Desert for what felt like hours. Sweat was dripping from his face and he didn't like it. He had tried to find some place out of this dimension, but he had come out empty handed. However, he knew that someone would come for him, and his money was on Naruto.

Sasuke's head snaps up and looks to his right when he felt a disturbance in the air. Looking around, he tried to pinpoint where it was. Just then, a portal appeared open in the air, and inside he could see Naruto and Obito. Obito was sitting on the ground with his Kamui open and Naruto was standing behind him, with his arms on Obito's shoulders.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells out.

Immediately, Sasuke began running. As he did, Sasuke took notice to the fact the portal was started to close, but slowly. This only made the Uchiha pump more chakra into his legs and run even faster than before.

Within seconds, Sasuke jumped in the portal and landed safely.

Obito coughs violently, and the portal closes. Blood poured from both of his eyes at the overuse of his Sharingan.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke says, a small smirk on his face.

Naruto grins, "Should have left you there longer."

Sasuke spars a glance to Obito, and sees that the other Uchiha is recovering. Seeing him, Sasuke knew why he was here. Obito was the only other person who could slip in-between dimensions, but it seemed it was taking a lot out of him.

"Where's Akemi?" Sasuke asks when he notices the female on his team wasn't present.

Naruto frowns, "We haven't found her yet." They had tried nearly all the dimensions that Kaguya had links to, but they were finding it difficult finding her. The more they seemed to try, the further away Akemi's chakra felt.

Sasuke frowns and sighs in exasperation. Of course Akemi would be the hardest to find out of all of them.

Obito looks up from his sitting position. "Let's continue." He says, blood still pouring from his eyes.

Naruto nods his head and pumps more chakra into him.

Obito concentrates once more, and activates his Kamui. A porta; appeared in front of them all, but it wasn't pleasant. The minute it opened, a sea of acid gushed out and aimed for them. Naruto immediately grabs Obito and jumps to higher ground, and so does Sasuke. However, Sasuke was too close to the sea of acid and ended up getting some on his Chunin jacket. Sasuke ripped the jacket off from his being and threw it away from him. The jacket was steaming as holes appeared on the jacket where the acid had touched. Looking at himself, Sasuke couldn't see any more burns and he couldn't feel any more burning. However, looking at his arm, he we saw two burn marks that burned like hell.

"You okay?" Naruto asks, looking worried.

Sasuke nods his head, ignoring the pain. "I'm fine. Just find Akemi."

"I can't, that was the last dimension." Obito says, panting hard from using his Sharingan so much.

Sasuke's eyes widen as dread fills him. He looks up at Naruto, and sees the shock on his face too. If Obito couldn't find her, then she was gone.

"Then we'll check again." Sasuke says after a few moments of silence.

Naruto steps forward, near Sasuke. "We can't. Obito's eyes can't handle the stress. I've sensed inside each world, and I can't sense Akemi-chan anywhere." He says, sorrow in his eyes.

Sasuke shakes his head not accepting this. "We have to try." He whispers lowly, so only Naruto could hear.

Looking up at his friend, Naruto could see the vulnerability in Sasuke's eyes. It was something that Naruto understood perfectly. Sasuke had already lost so much in his life, the same with Naruto. The Uzumaki was about to speak, but he stopped. Naruto turns his head around and begins to look around. Naruto could sense something – or someone. He could feel it, and he knew that it was Akemi's chakra instantly. With his Sage Mode, he was always able to sense everything and everyone. Akemi's chakra was always different from everyone else's, hers was more intense but soothing at the same time. Sasuke's chakra always felt hot – like fire and was intense also.

"There's one place we haven't checked. Akemi-chan is in that world." Naruto says, looking over to Sasuke and then Obito.

Obito looks to the Uzumaki in confusion. "But we've already checked all the dimensions."

Naruto shakes his head, "Not all of them. I can sense her chakra, it's like a flare."

Sasuke looks over to the other Uchiha. "You ready?" He asks, an impatient look on his face. He knew that Obito needed to rest, but he wanted to find Akemi quickly.

Obito nods his head.

Naruto stands behind him, and pumps more chakra into the Uchiha. At the same time, Naruto was trying to pinpoint Akemi's exact location. He could sense that Obito didn't have much use in his Kamui left before permanent damage was imminent. At most, Obito had two more trips left in him, even with his chakra pouring into the Uchiha's system.

Breathing in deeply, Obito concentrates and activates his Kamui, following Naruto guidance. A portal opened up, revealing a forest dimension. It had bright blue skies, and clean cut grass with mountains of trees.

Sasuke was the first to spot her. "There!" He exclaims, pointing to a person laying down on the grass.

"Akemi-chan!" Naruto yells out.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I was now laying on the grass, just looking up at the sky. I knew there was no point in trying to find a way out because there wasn't one. My only hope was Obito using his Kamui to get me out. In the anime, Sakura and Obito worked together, but Sakura wasn't here this time around. To be honest, this dimension was really peaceful. It felt perfect here, bright skies and gentle breeze. It kind of reminded me of Konoha. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment here.

"Akemi-chan!"

My eyes snap open and I shoot up into a sitting position. I look to my right and saw a portal, a very familiar one. Inside was Naruto, Obito and Sasuke. Instantly, I jump up and began running towards it. It was a distance away and I could see Obito's condition. It wasn't going to stay open long, I could see the way the portal was wavering and the blood pouring from Obito's eyes. My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flared up and my wings appeared on my back once more. I flew towards the portal, but it was getting smaller as I got closer.

The next few seconds was a blur. I blinked and saw I was actually in the portal, with Sasuke's arm around my waist and me leaning against him. The portal closed and Obito fell the ground, coughing violently.

I blink slowly, "What happened?"

Sasuke looks down at me and smirks. "The Rinnegan can really come in handy."

It took me a moment to click on. Sasuke had used his Rinnegan and transported me into the portal, getting me in before it could close. I look at Sasuke and see that his Chunin Jacket was gone. He had used that so I could swap places with it.

I look up at Sasuke and we stare each other in the eyes.

Obito coughed again, this time even more violent than before. This snapped me out of my daze and I rushed over to Obito's side and began healing him – his eyes first.

"Will he be okay, Akemi-chan?" Naruto asks, kneeling down beside me.

I frown as I examined Obito's eyes. They were basically torn to shreds due to the overuse of them. I also detected traces of chakra that didn't belong to Obito, but to Naruto. That's what made his eyes worse, it wasn't his own chakra that was fuelling his Sharingan and that was making it worse. If anyone other than an Uchiha tried using the Sharingan, it could only be used at half power and the user would be severely drained, the same applied with the chakra. Only Uchiha chakra could operate the Sharingan properly.

"It doesn't look good, Naruto-kun." I tell him honestly.

Sasuke kneels down beside me. "What about the infusing your _Tenshi no Chakra_ with his eyes, like you did with me?"

My eyes widen and I turn to him. It was a good idea, and it would certainly heal his eyes completely. It had stopped Itachi from going blind – which is where Obito was heading. But if anyone found out that I had given Obito more power, I would be in serious trouble. I was already on bad terms with the Elders as it was.

Sighing roughly, I speak. "Here it goes." I transfer my _Tenshi no Chakra_ into Obito's eyes, my hands covering them completely. Obito stiffens, but he soon relaxes and the blood stops flowing from his eyes completely. After a few more seconds, I stop sending my chakra in and I remove my hands. Obito opens his eyes slowly, and they had now changed. Now, he had a four pointed star in his eyes, with the ends still connecting to each point. It was a subtle change, not one that people would really notice or question.

"What did you do?" Obito asks, his voice rough.

"You now have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." I say, standing up and deactivating my _Tenshi no Chakra_. In all honesty, I didn't feel proud of what I had done, like I had with Sasuke and Itachi. I felt a sense of foreboding.

Obito sits up, a look of gratitude on his face.

"Can you take us back?" Sasuke asks.

Obito nod his head, "Yes, I should be able to." He concentrates once more, and this time I placed my hands on his back. Naruto and Sasuke would need all their strength to fight Kaguya, and I feared Naruto's chakra may do more damage to Obito.

I blinked and suddenly we were back in the ice dimension. Obito was breathing heavily, but certainly didn't look as bad as before. The colour was returning to his pale face and he seemed more relaxed than before.

Looking up, I see Kaguya fighting off the Naruto clones. She was quickly dealing with them, but there was just so many of them she wasn't having much luck. Kaguya seemed to be aiming for the clone that had the Truth Seeking Balls in its back, not knowing it was a clone.

Black Zetsu was the first to spot us. "Impossible! They've brought back Akemi and Sasuke!" He yells, disbelief in his yellow eyes.

Sasuke, Naruto and I share a grin before running over to the army of Naruto.

Kaguya looks down at the Naruto clone had had wrapped in her hair. That clone had the Truth Seeking Balls on his back and the other clones had tried to protect this one. Kaguya hisses lowly when she stabs the Naruto clone with her ash bone, only for it to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"He passed the Truth Seeking Balls on to a clone. We fell for something so simple." Black Zetsu mumbles softly.

The orbs flew down, back to the original Naruto.

"We can't afford to be stingy with our chakra." Black Zetsu says.

I look up as soon as I heard that. It sounded so familiar and made me panic. I look back to Obito, and see him, Rin and Kakashi were safe. They seemed to be chatting and Kakashi looked so happy to see his friends after all these years. Seeing Kakashi happy made me smile. He hadn't had much happiness in his life and I was determined to make sure that happiness didn't do away. Looking back up, I see Kaguya, and her third eye moved. My eyes widen, she was going to transport us to another dimension and I knew which one. It was going to be the high gravity dimension, and that's where Obito died in the anime.

"Not on my watch." I mutter softly. Quickly taking out a senbon needle, I threw it at Kaguya with deadly precision. All those years of Haku teaching me how to use them properly really did pay off. It also helped that Kaguya was being distracted by Naruto's clones and Black Zetsu talking in her ear.

The senbon needle sailed in the air and hit its target.

Kaguya let out a screech, her hands immediately going to her third eye that was open and pouring with blood. She yanked out the senbon needle and glared in my direction. Of course, my smirk gave away that I had done it, but I felt smug about it. Kaguya attempts to move dimensions, but she fails. All she felt was pain instead, I had damaged the eye severely and she could no longer transport us.

"What happened?" Naruto asks, he hadn't seen the needle because he had been talking to Sasuke for a moment.

The younger Uchiha also looks at me confused.

"Let's just say she won't be able to move us to anymore dimensions." I say, the smirk only growing bigger on my face.

Kaguya scowls and swoops down at us, her ash bones poking out from her hands. She was aiming for me this time.

Activating my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , my wings flared to life as I burst into the air, avoiding Kaguya easily. However, when she launched her ash bones into the air after me, it was a bit more difficult to avoid them. I knew I had to be very careful otherwise I would become a pile of ashes. Suddenly, her ash bone shot in front of me, causing me to stop immediately so not to touch it. The moment I stopped in mid-air, I felt a presence behind me. Turning my head, I see Kaguya floating behind me. She reaches forward and grabs my neck with her delicate hands, strangling me and her nails digging into my neck.

"You are starting to become a nuisance." Kaguya whispers softly.

I grin, even with my airways restricted. "Only now? That means I haven't been trying enough." I choke out, feeling proud.

Kaguya glares at me.

"Kill her now Okaa-san!" Black Zetsu yells, a gleeful expression in his eyes.

Kaguya raises her hand, the one that Black Zetsu was hiding in, her ash bone protruding from her hand. She aims her hand, ready to stab me. Only it didn't happen. Within seconds, Naruto appears out of nowhere and slices off Kaguya's arm with ease. Letting it fall to the ground, lifelessly. Black Zetsu screamed in anguish as he was separated from his mother. Making sure Black Zetsu didn't move, Naruto sent down two Truth Seeking Balls and turned them into staffs. Both of them stabbed into Kaguya's arm, preventing Black Zetsu couldn't get free. I sent my own attack down, letting my _Tenshi no Chakra_ cover him so he couldn't use any attack or interfere with our battle.

Feeling Kaguya's grip on my neck slack, I kicked her in the stomach, hard. Kaguya coughs up blood and is sent backwards. However, Sasuke was right behind her in his Complete Susano'o. With all his strength, he hit Kaguya from the back, sending her forward again. Kaguya crashed landed on the ground, scraps all over her body.

Naruto brought over some clones from the army that he had made earlier. He then dismissed all the rest, and the area was filled with a cloud of smoke for the moment when the smoke was gone, there were only eight other clones left, and each of them held a Rasengan. Each of them had a different element too, one for each Bijū.

" **Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken**!" All nine Naruto's yell out as they threw their attack at Kaguya.

Sasuke and I were not far behind either with our attacks.

My _Tenshi no Chakra_ flares up. " **Tenshi no Kurenjingu**!" A ball made up of light chakra appears in my hand. Once it was fully formed, I threw the attack straight at a dazed Kaguya.

" **Enton: Kagutsuchi**!" Sasuke threw a ball of black fire at Kaguya, also not one to be left out of the final battle.

Sasuke's attack and my attack met in the middle. The white ball was engulfed in flames, which only grew bigger and bigger.

All three attacks hit their target, and a massive explosion went off. It almost looked like a fireworks show. It was so powerful that Sasuke was blown away. Luckily, I flew over quickly to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. I grabbed into his arm and smiled down at him. Sasuke smirks lightly at me, excitement in his eyes.

Naruto flies over to us, and gives Sasuke one of his Truth Seeking Balls to stand on, like a little platform.

Once the smoke cleared, we could see Kaguya. She did not come out unscathed from that attack. Half her kimono was destroyed, and so was her hair. Kaguya looked ready to attack, until she stopped dead in her tracks. The arm that had been cut off began to bulge and take the shape of the Bijū faces. They all bulged out of her, covering her completely. They all seemed to be trying to get away from her. The bulge got bigger and bigger, now forming a ball shape. The faces of the Bijū were the most dominate, but there was a demonic rabbit that was also protruding out of the bulge.

"Is that a rabbit?" Naruto asks, looking it confused.

I nod my head. "Well, she was known as the Rabbit Goddess." I look at the massive bulge of Bijū. They seemed to be reacting within Kaguya thanks to Naruto's chakra. It was just like what happened with Obito when he became the Jūbi's Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke shakes his head at us. "It doesn't matter. Now it's easier to get closer and it'll be easier to seal her." He says, staring at Kaguya intently.

Hands appeared from the bulge, aiming for Naruto, Sasuke and myself. Naruto's clones were quick and pushed us all out of the way. But, they ended up getting absorbed into the hand.

"Don't let the hand touch you!" I yell out, manoeuvring myself away from the hands.

"Got it!" Naruto yells out, also avoiding the hands.

"Seal her now!" Sasuke yells over to us.

Nodding our heads, we all fly over to Kaguya. She was still severely unstable, certain parts of the bulge were still protruding, but I knew that soon she would gain control over herself, and we couldn't allow that. As we were flying towards her, I could see a wave of chakra heading our way. If Kaguya got that chakra, she would gain control of herself and we didn't need that. Sasuke took Kaguya's right, while Naruto took her left. I decided to take the front, aiming for that rabbit face. Travelling at high speed, we made it to her in record time. Once close, we held out our hands, our dominate hand.

Our hands connected with Kaguya.

" **Rikudō: Chibaku Tensei**!" Both Naruto and Sasuke say together, their seal activating. On the demonic rabbit of the bulge, Kaguya's third eye began to close. A white moon and a black crescent moon closing it.

However, Hagoromo had taught me something different. " **Tenshi no Tsuihō**!" As I touch Kaguya, a black and white star appears on the sealed third eye, and a white ring appears around her.

All three of us take our hands away. I look down and see that the black and white star was no longer there. Looking over to Naruto and Sasuke, I could see that their marks were gone too. Just then, the icy world around us began to crack. Glaciers broken off and falling to the ground, destroying that also. The world was caving in on itself and with us in it. The ice was breaking off and gravitating towards Kaguya, who was now turning into the Jūbi. Kaguya bulged once more, and this time all Bijū dropped to the ground, completely safe and sound. A rabbit head appeared from the bulge and seemed to spit out someone – Madara to be exact. The ice began to cover Kaguya completely, sealing her away. However, it meant the ground near us was unstable and we couldn't stay there much longer.

I look over to Sasuke. "Get to Naruto-kun, Kakashi and Obito. I'll be back in a moment." I say to him before flying away. I hear Sasuke shout at me in protest, but I ignored him. There was one last thing that needed to be taken care off.

I quickly found what I was looking for. Black Zetsu was still immobilised on the ground, looking unhappy with the outcome.

"Hello again, Black Zetsu." I say, landing on the ground in front of him.

Black Zetsu glares at me from Kaguya's sleeve.

I remove the Truth Seeking Orbs from him, and picked up the sleeve. "Now you can be with your Okaa-san forever. Isn't that lovely." I say with a sickly sweet smile on my face. Black Zetsu's eyes widen, but he never got to say anything. I flew up into the air, near Kaguya and threw Black Zetsu at her. I watch as he was completely covered in ice, where he wouldn't be able to get free and interfere in anyone else's lives.

Happy with my work, I fly back, making sure to avoid any falling ice. After a few seconds, I make it back to the group, who were safe and far away from Kaguya.

Naruto sees me and grins. "It's finally over!"

I return the grin, feeling ecstatic. "The first thing I'm going to do is sleep for a few months." I say, dreaming of being back in my bed again. During this war, I hadn't slept once. I was living off pills to keep me awake and it was killing me. Thanks to my power, I didn't feel tired. However, I knew the minute my head touched me pillow I would be out like a light.

"How are we getting back?" Sasuke asks with a frown.

I was about to answer him, but my vision went blurry for a moment before it became clear once more. Looking around, I see that we are back in our world, with everyone that was reanimated around us. I turn my head to the middle of the summoning circle and find Hagoromo sitting there looking proud. I see that all Bijū had also come with us, along with Kakashi, Obito and Rin.

Immediately, Kushina and Mikoto ran to their sons.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Mikoto yells, hugging her son fiercely.

Sasuke smiles and hugs his mother back, also happy to see her too.

Fugaku comes up behind them, and smiles at his son.

"You baka! Don't scare me like that, Dattebayo!" Kushina yells out, grabbing Naruto and nearly suffocating him in a hug.

Minato walks up to Naruto. "Welcome home, Naruto." He says, a smile on his face.

Naruto grins, happy to have his family around him.

I smile as I watch the scene in front of me. However, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Haku wasn't around because I knew he that he was still caught up. More than anything, I wanted Haku by my side, giving me loads of hugs.

Mikoto lets go of Sasuke and looks over to me. "Don't think I forgot about you either." Mikoto says, smiling as she rushed over and hugged me. My eyes widen slightly, but I laugh and hug her back. I look up and see Sasuke staring at us with the softest expression I had ever seen.

Kushina eventually let go of Naruto, but still stands very close.

Naruto looks up at Hagoromo. "We're back in our world, right?" He asks, just wanting to make sure and that this wasn't a dream.

Hagoromo nods his head. "Yes, through a summoning performed by all prior Five Kage together. I have called all previous five Kage from the after world to help."

I look around and see that he was definitely telling the truth. I could see all past Kage, even Gaara and A's father.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Akemi, and the rest of you. Excellent work on saving the world." Hagoromo says with a smile on his old face.

Kakashi looks at him with a curious expression. "Are you by any chance the legendary…?" He trailed off, not knowing whether he should finish his sentence. Hagoromo's legend had always been seen a myth.

Hagoromo nods his head. "I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Also known as the Sage of Six Paths."

Kakashi nods his head. "Summoning all the past Kage, and summoning all the Bijū in one place. You are probably the only person who could perform such a godly action."

Naruto looks around sees Kurama, and a massive grin appears on his face. "Oi! Kurama!" As he shouted, Naruto ran over to his Bijū, happy to see him again. "I missed you! Were you lonely without me?!"

Kurama's eye began to twitch in embarrassment. "I did not miss you! How can you miss me when you have half of me inside you anyway?!" Kurama yells back.

The other Bijū laugh, finding Kurama flustered very amusing.

Hagoromo turns his head and smiles. "Just look at Kurama, all embarrassed and flustered. But this is exactly what I had once envisioned. That there would one day be a Shinobi who could move even the Bijū to co-operate."

Hagoromo looks back to us, and looks directly at me. "I even envisioned you here. Someone who could bring balance to both light and dark."

I smile and nod my head.

Sasuke was looking around, and saw Madara's fallen body. He was about to run at him, but I grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke turns his head and looks at me. "But Akemi."

I shake my head at him. "Look." I say, watching as Hashirama walks over to Madara. I could tell that Madara was still alive and conscious, thanks to my new eyes. But Madara's life force was draining away and wouldn't be here for very long.

Sasuke frowns and doesn't move.

I look back up, this time to Hagoromo. "Hagoromo, what did my seal mark do?" I ask him. In the anime, there were only two seal marks, and that got rid of Kaguya perfectly fine. But I didn't understand what mine added to the mixture.

Hagoromo smiles, "You remind me so much of Nora. Your seal mark was made to permanently seal Kaguya away. With your power, she can never come back again." He explains, his expression turning serious again.

I nod my head, taking this in. I felt happy that I had contributed to the final fight. I certainly didn't want to be left on the side-lines.

"But what about my eyes, they're different. Shouldn't that have gone away when that seal mark did?" I ask him, still curious. As I looked at Hagoromo, I could see his aura. It was a bright blue, a very calming and soothing aura.

Hagoromo smiles once more. "Akemi, when I gave you that seal mark, your Kekkei Genkai mutated. I know you didn't want the last stage of your Shīringu, and your prayers have been answered. Remember to use your powers wisely."

I smile back and him and nod. I wouldn't end up like Yukiko, and that thought alone made me feel ecstatic. I close my eyes and concentrate, deactivating my Shīringu.

Just then, the sun began to rise, and light began to cover the land once more. I see Naruto, Minato and Kushina walk over to each other. When I saw this, I instantly remembered, it was Naruto's birthday today, he was seventeen years old now.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." Minato says with a smile.

"You really have grown into a fine man." Kushina says, a proud glint in her eyes. Tears began to gather in her eyes, which wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried.

Naruto smiles softly. "Thank you." He whispers, tears gathering in his own eyes.

Kushina reached out and hugged her child, holding him tightly. Minato stood very close behind, messing with Naruto's hair in a loving manner.

As I watched this scene, my heart began to melt. I could see Sasuke and his family having a moment too, which only made me smile even bigger. But my smile soon turned into a frown when I realised that they would soon have to leave as Hagoromo would dispel the jutsu.

"Hagoromo, is there any way to keep them all alive?" I ask him, stepping closer to him so no one could overhear us.

Hagoromo turns to me, and his smile drops too. "I'm afraid not. They exist outside the rules, they do not belong here."

I look down at my hands, and remember my _Tenshi no Chakra_. "What if I used my power? Maybe that would work?" I ask, feeling desperate. I wanted so badly for Naruto and Sasuke to have their families back, it was the least they deserved.

"If you did, you would die. A life for a life. Would they let you do that? And who would you pick?" Hagoromo asks in a stern tone, but there was also understanding there.

I could say nothing. My life would only bring back one life, and I wanted to bring back quite a few. It would never work.

"I'm sorry Akemi. But it cannot be done." Hagoromo says, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nod my head, "I understand." I whisper softly. With that, I began to walk away, preparing myself to say goodbye to everyone.

The first person I bumped into was Kimimaro. I looked up at him, seeing as he was still taller than me even nearly four years later.

He smiles though, a genuine smile. "Akemi, it's so good to see you're alright." Kimimaro says the moment he saw me.

I smile at him, but it was a sad smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Kimimaro." I whisper softly to him.

Kimimaro takes my hand. "It's okay. There is nothing to forgive." With that, he pulls me into a hug, which I return instantly. I feel him kiss the top of my head before he let go and walked away from me.

Sighing deeply, I move on.

The next person I bumped into was actually Fugaku, much to my surprise. We stare at each other for a moment, not one of us saying anything. There almost seemed to be an unspoken power struggle going on, and I wasn't about to give in.

However, it would seem that I didn't need to. As Fugaku was the one who broke our silent match. "You care for my son, don't you?" He says, his voice low.

I stare at him for a moment before nodding my head.

"Take care of him, please." Fugaku says, a gentle look in his eyes.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Fugaku really did care for Sasuke that much I could tell.

"I will, don't worry." I eventually says, mustering a smile at him too.

Fugaku stares at me for a moment before nodding his head and walking back over to his family.

However, it would seem the Uchihas were not done with me. As soon as Fugaku was back with his family, Mikoto stepped away and walked straight over to me.

"Akemi, I want you thank you." Mikoto says, smiling at me in a motherly fashion.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"I know what Sasuke could have ended up like. Uchihas are known for their vengeance, and I'm glad my sweet Sasuke didn't end up like that." Mikoto explain, her eyes soft as she stared at me.

I smile at her and nod my head. "Let's just say it wasn't easy." I say in a joking manner.

"That's why I want to give you this." Mikoto says, reaching behind her and taking off a necklace, which she then handed to me.

I take it and look at it. It was a small Uchiha symbol locket. The symbol was entrusted in rubies and diamonds. Opening the locket, I see that there was a family photo. Fugaku stood in the background with a proud expression. Mikoto was in front of him, holding a baby Sasuke, and Itachi was right beside his mother, looking innocent and happy. Seeing this necklace really did conform my suspicious that Uchihas had expensive tastes and weren't afraid to flaunt it.

I look up to Mikoto, feeling confused. "Why are you giving me this?" I ask her in a tiny voice.

Mikoto smiles. "I won't have any use for it in the afterlife, but you will. You are more deserving of the Uchiha name than most Uchihas in our Clan anyway." She says, a cheeky grin forming on her face.

I felt myself blush, but I couldn't help but feel grateful. "Thank you." I whisper softly, immediately putting the necklace on.

Mikoto walks forward and places a kiss on my forehead. "Goodbye and good luck Akemi. I've really enjoyed meeting you." She says with a gentle smile before walking away from me and going back to her family.

I watch as everyone says their last goodbyes. Then, all the souls that had been brought back were engulfed in light until they and the light were gone. I felt tears run down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. They were a mixture of happy and sad tears. I was happy that everyone got to say goodbye and have a moment with their family, but I was sad to see everyone go.

With one thing still left to do, I walk back over to Naruto and Sasuke, who were now stood by Hagoromo. As I got closer, I could see that tears were still in Naruto's eyes and Sasuke looked down. Smiling sadly, I grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke by the hands and squeezed them tightly. Naruto and Sasuke look at me, and soon they both return my smile.

"Now, it's time to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Hagoromo announces, getting our attention.

Kurama speaks up. "Will you need our power?"

Hagoromo shakes his head. "Naruto already has a bit of each of your powers and Sasuke possess the Rinnegan. If they both weave the sign of the rat simultaneously, the jutsu will come undone."

I felt my eye twitch, it was that simple and I couldn't even remember it.

Kurama looks unsure, "That seems too simple." He points out.

Hagoromo nods his head. "I researched thoroughly how to undo Okaa-san's Infinite Tsukuyomi. There is no mistake. Now then, are you ready?" He asks, now looking to Naruto and Sasuke.

Both of them nod their heads and weave the hand sign.

The effect was instant. People began dropping from the vines that had imprisoned them, looking completely fine. The more the bodies began falling, the more the vines began to disappear. There were noises around the place of people waking up.

With that done, Hagoromo disappears.

"It's really over." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. Things didn't seem real to me at this point. I had worked so hard for these past couple years and now it was done. Things were really over. Now I didn't have to constantly look over my shoulder, waiting for something to pop out and try and kill us.

Naruto grins. "Don't worry Akemi, it's not over yet."

I look to him.

Sasuke smirks too. "He's right. Now we've got our future to look forward to." His hands squeezes mine tightly as he said this.

I smile and nod my head. Things weren't over yet, they were just beginning.


	34. Feelings Revealed

Feelings Revealed

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **Guest: When I read your review about looking into Akemi's past, I did agree with you. I've added a bit but not much – if you want more then tell me!**

 **To the other Guest: Kindly go fuck off. I don't know why you sent me two reviews just talking about Marie Sue's (probably to make a point) but I did not appreciate it. There was no need to send it in. It looks like you've searched up what a Marie Sue is and just copy and pasted it but didn't relate it to Akemi. Next time, don't waste people's time. Akemi probably is a Marie Sue, but I like it and it's not going to change to matter what bullshit you send in.**

 **(Sorry to everyone else about that rant, it just really annoyed me.)**

 **Heleana1: Yes, there will be more to this story, but only about two more chapters. I still have to write about Naruto and Hinata's wedding and Akemi and Sasuke's wedding, then there is the Epilogue!**

 **TuTheTofu: Thank you so much for the review! Chapter 33 wasn't the last chapter but there isn't going to be a sequel after this. I will be writing the movies though but I don't know when I'll be able to get to them. Also, yes there are going to be new kids in Baruto because certain couples that got together in the Canon aren't getting together in my story, but you see all that in the Epilogue!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

It has only been a week since the Fourth Great Ninja War was declared over. A lot had happened in that week too. Every Village was rebuilding what had been destroyed while also planning and holding the funerals for every ninja that had fallen in the war. There were many casualties. There were hundreds dead, and thousands more injured. Every village had suffered in the war, and that's why they were all getting the funerals they deserved.

I had spent a lot of time in the hospital, helping to heal the injured ninja. It was because of this I hadn't even realised a week had passed until I got a message from Tsunade, requesting that I go to the interrogation unit. Walking to the interrogation unit, I passed by many civilians. Most of them stopped to smile and wave at me. Naruto, Sasuke and I were all hailed heroes from the war, which meant we were getting a lot of attention by everyone. Naruto was loving it, this was what he had wanted for years – to be acknowledged by everyone. I was happy, but sometimes the attention was a bit much at times. However, Sasuke hated the attention. Being hailed a hero only meant he got more fangirls, which he hated. Sasuke would end up glaring at everyone, keeping everyone at bay.

I made it to the building and was immediately ushered inside. Once there, I was met with Tsunade and Ibiki. They were in a dark room that had a large one way mirror inside. Looking past the two, I see that Rukia was on the other side, screaming and struggling under her restraints.

"Is something wrong?" I ask when seeing them. Tsunade looked curious while Ibiki looked down right annoyed.

Tsunade smiles slightly when she sees me, but she soon turns serious again. "Yes, something has changed in Rukia. She seems different than before." She says, a sigh in her tone.

I frown, feeling confused. "Different how?" I spare another glance behind and see Rukia is still screaming and struggling. This was very unusual behaviour for Rukia, I always remembered her being composed and cool. Apparently, even when Ibiki was interrogating her, she never once lost her composure – which is why Ibiki loved interrogating her so much.

"It would seem as though she has sudden amnesia. She remembers nothing – or so she says." Ibiki says, a sneer in his tone.

Nodding my head slowly, I ask. "You want me to speak with her then?"

Tsunade nods her head. "Yes."

With a straight face, I walk over to the door separating the two rooms and open it. I step through and close the door behind me. Once I did this, Rukia immediately stopped screaming and just looked at me with a blank expression.

"Who are you?" Rukia demands, her voice rough and low.

Arching a brow at her, I sit down in the chair directly opposite her. "I'm Nakahara Akemi. You taught me, remember?" I say, feeling even more confused than I did moments ago. I could see in her eyes that she really didn't know who I was.

Rukia shakes her head. "No, I didn't. I don't know who you are."

"Who are you then?" I ask, leaning back into my seat.

"I am Rukia Li, a doctor at Konoha Hospital." Rukia says with the upmost confidence. She truly believed what she was saying.

Tilting my head, I ask. "Do you know who Katie Jones is?" Katie was the sister of Jessica Jones back in our world. Everyone knows her as Yukiko, but I knew her other name. If Rukia didn't know who Katie was then it would confirm my suspicions.

Rukia shakes her head, "I have no idea who that is." The way she said this, it sounded desperate. She wanted me to believe her.

I nod my head slowly. My suspicion was that due to Yukiko's death, her jutsu has been undone. So now Katie Jones' soul had been returned back to her world, and Rukia's soul has returned back its original body.

"Rukia, what do you remember?" I ask her, feeling curious. Surely, she had to remember something, otherwise Ibiki wouldn't be happy at all.

Rukia frowns and was quiet for a moment. "I-I remember darkness. It was so dark that I couldn't see. I couldn't feel, smell or hear anything. It was so scary…" Rukia mutters softly, shivering at the memory.

"Thank you." I mutter to her before standing up. Hearing what she had just solidified my theory. Rukia did really switch places with Katie – who was dead back in my old world.

Walking back into the other room, I saw Tsunade and Ibiki.

"Release her. She isn't Katie Jones anymore, she really is the actual Rukia Li." I tell them, looking back to Rukia and seeing her crying.

Tsunade looks back to Rukia. "So Yukiko's work has been undone?" There was a flash of pain in her eyes at the mention of Yukiko. But it wasn't as bad as it was before. Tsunade had come to accept the truth and embrace it.

I nod my head, "Yes."

Tsunade turns to Ibiki. "Release her, but have her checked out by a psychiatric nurse first." No doubt there was going to be trauma with Rukia, especially when she has had Ibiki has her interrogator for god knows how long.

Ibiki nods his head, and leaved the room.

I went to follow after him, but Tsunade's voice stopped me.

"He's been asking for you." Tsunade says, not looking at me.

I frown, I knew exactly who she was referring to. "Might as well pay him a visit while I'm here then." I say, a small smirk appearing on my face.

With that, I leave the room, now with another goal in mind.

Finally, I came to the last room in the interrogation building. It was hidden deep inside, consisting of many twists and turns that would make anyone dizzy. This part of the building was dark, and didn't allow even one drop of sunlight or rain through. In this part of the building, there was no concept of time. This is probably why it was Ibiki's favourite part of the facility because this is where he can truly torture the poor bastards.

Opening the door, I see Zero sitting at a table. He looked rough. His hair had grown considerably, it was shaggy and cut oddly. There were dark bags under his eyes, which only made his sunken blue eyes stand out even more. He looked thinner too, a lot bonier than before. His skin was pale – even pale than mine – and his fingernails were overgrown. I could also smell him from a mile away, he was that bad. After the war, I had thought it would be safe to release Zero from his scroll, where he could truly be punished for what he had done. There was always the risk of someone coming to get him, and that's why his scroll was always on my person. But now that Yukiko was indefinitely dead, there was no way anyone could get past my scrolls.

"Hello, Zero." I say in a pleasant tone, sitting down opposite him. The only thing separating us was a table. Looking down, I could see the chakra draining cuffs on his wrists and feet.

"What do you want?" Zero sneers, looking even unhappier than before.

I smile sarcastically at him. "I've come to see how you're doing. You don't get many visitors, do you?" I ask tauntingly, knowing that no one could come to see him as on one liked him. He had made many enemies in his short stay here and all of them want him dead.

Zero glares at me. "Speak your reason and leave." He hisses lowly at me, fury in his eyes.

I frown, my demeanour changing instantly. "I want to know why you did it." I say, leaning forward in my chair.

Zero stills his finger tapping and looks at me. "What?" He says, his voice weak and soft, genuine confusion shinned in his sunken eyes.

"You said you wanted to undo everything I had done. You hated me, and wanted me dead. You wanted my life. But you could have created your own life, you could have done something with yourself. Yet you chose to join the Akatsuki and try to destroy me." I say, my tone staying level. This had been on my mind for ages, and now I wanted answers.

Hatred seeped into his eyes. "You had the life I wanted. It wasn't fair that you got everything."

I shake my head, not able to accept his answer. "You wasted your second life. Do you know how hard is to get into limbo?" I ask, looking at him directly in the eye.

Zero says nothing and just stares at me.

"Evidently not," I mutter lowly, "Then I'll explain. Limbo is the world between life and death, and it was very hard to get to. Not many people have made it there and not many people are given a second life." Nora had clearly explained it to me. Once I had found out, I had made sure to cherish what I had and use this second chance to do something with my life.

Still, Zero says nothing.

"Why didn't you do something with your life?!" I yell at him in frustration.

"Because you were here!" Zero yells back, finally answering me.

But, it wasn't good enough. "Stop using that bullshit excuse! You can't blame me for everything!" I yell back at him, slamming my hands onto the table.

Zero yanks at his chains, acting as though he was going to hurt me. I could hear rustling in the other room and knew that someone was probably watching. Someone was always watching Zero, just in case he tried anything.

I take a deep breath in, it was no use getting angry as it wouldn't lead anywhere. "I came here because I want to understand you. You were someone from my world, we were given the same opportunity. Yet look how different we've ended up." I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

Zero says nothing once more.

"You could have become an amazing ninja. You could have done something good. But now you're going to rot in here for the rest of your life, if they don't sentence you to death first." I say in a grim tone. A trial was going on with all Five Kage. The Raikage had obvious sway in this due to the fact Zero came from his village. But Tsunade also had sway because of what Zero had done to her village. Both of them wanted Zero dead. Gaara also wanted him dead. The other two were undecided on what they wanted to happen to him. To get Zero put to death, all Five Kage had to agree on it.

Again, Zero says nothing and just stares at me with contempt in his eyes.

I sigh deeply. "How did you die?"

Looking at the table, Zero opens his mouth. "A drunk driver hit the car I was driving." He looks down at the ground, pain in his eyes.

I nod my head slowly.

"I was running jobs for my mum. She had asked me to go the supermarket and pick up some milk because we needed it badly. I agreed and went out. I was driving and apparently a truck didn't stop at its red light and hit me right off the road. I was crushed by my car and later died in hospital." Zero says, his voice becoming thick with emotion and tears welled up in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Zero looks to me. "You really don't remember me at me, do you?" He asks, his eyes void of any emotion.

I shake my head, "No. I have no idea who Thomas Sutcliffe was." No matter how much I racked my brain, I couldn't think of anyone with that name. I could remember very few things about my past now. It all seemed to blur together, and nothing made sense anymore. But I had learned to accept this. After all, I was no longer Jane but Akemi.

Zero scoffs lightly. "I obviously wasn't important enough."

I smile slightly, but didn't deny his words.

"Do you hate me?" Zero asks, his voice low.

"No. I pity you." I answer him honestly. At one point, I did hate Zero after what he had done to Sasuke. But after giving it some time, I realised I didn't actually hate him because Zero wasn't important enough to hate. I pitied him because he could have had a life, he could have done something and he wasted it. He wasted it on his hatred for me.

Zero frowns deeply and his fists clench.

I stand up, having had enough. I turn around and go to leave, when a voice stopped me. "I thought you were trying to understand me?" Zero asks, his voice soft.

I turn my head and see Zero starting at me. There seemed to be a pleading look in his eyes, as though he didn't want to be alone.

"I've realised I'll never understand you. Even now, you still blame me, I can tell. The way you look at me with hatred in your eyes. This is goodbye Zero. I won't be coming back." I say, opening the door and closing it behind me.

Zero began yelling, begging for me to come back. However, I ignored all of his pleading and threats for me to come back.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I had only made it a couple of feet away from the interrogation unit before I heard my name be called. Turning my head, I see Ino running over towards me.

"Hey Ino." I say with a smile.

Ino stops running in front of me, slightly out of breath. "Hey Akemi, did you forget?" She asks, looking at me with a curious expression.

I frown, not knowing what she was talking about. "About what?"

Ino playfully rolls her eyes. "The festival! We're meant to get ready at Hinata's house!" Ino exclaims, a large grin forming on her face.

My eyes widen when I realised that I had forgotten. As a celebration for winning the war, Konoha was holding a festival. All the other Villages were also invited so it was definitely going to be a big festival. I had completely looked past the Villagers putting up decorations and setting up stands on my way to the integration unit. It had only been a few days prior that Hinata told me that the girls would be getting ready at her house.

I laugh sheepishly. "…Oops."

Ino rolls her eyes again and grabs me by the arm and drags me forward. I follow her and after a few moments, she lets go of my hand to let me walk normally.

"Akemi?" Ino says, looking my way.

I look at her, "Yes Ino?"

Ino bits her lip, an unsure look in her eyes. "During the war, you said you would tell me the truth about you." She says, hesitation in her tone.

Smiling, I laugh silently to myself. I had said I would tell her when we won the war. She had thought I was psychic, which I thought was funny. "Yes I did. And I intend to keep my promise." I tell her confidently.

Ino nods her head, waiting for me to speak.

"I wasn't born in this world. I was born in a place that had no ninja or chakra. But I was killed, and ended up in limbo. There I was given a choice to come to another world, and I choose this one. In my world, there was show that outlined all your lives and future events. That's how I knew all these things." I tell her, being honest. I didn't see the point in hiding it from Ino. I quite liked Ino, which is surprising because I always thought she would be one of those nasty girls like back in my world. But I was wrong. Ino only ever acted horrible to a certain few people – one of them being Sakura. Ino was actually really kind, she could be loud but I was used to loud people.

Ino's eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly. "A-and you told Shikamaru this?!" Ino exclaims after she regains her composure.

I smile at her and nod my head. "Yep. He didn't believe me at first, but he came around eventually." When he had nearly walked out the door, I panicked. I didn't want to lose his friendship and I certainly didn't want him to hate me or think I am crazy.

Ino laughs, "Well it does sound kind of crazy. But it makes sense how you knew everything." She says, looking quite calm about this.

"This doesn't freak you out?" I ask her.

Ino shakes her head. "It does a little bit, but not much. After all, if it wasn't for you then my Otou-san would have died." She says, looking at me with her wide blue eyes, gratitude shinning in them.

I felt myself relax, at least she didn't freak out.

"Who else knows?" Ino asks, looking curious.

I purse my lips together and think. "Well, Onii-chan does, Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Itachi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Shika-kun, Hinata and now you." I say, thinking over the people who did actually know my secret. Though I couldn't really call it a secret anymore because so many people actually know it.

"Didn't Yukiko know?" Ino asks.

I frown. "She did. But she was like me too," I didn't really like comparing myself and Yukiko, but it was something I couldn't deny. She and I came from the same world and ended up in the same world, but we had such different endings.

Ino's eyes widen once more. "She was?!"

I nod my head.

Ino looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but we soon found ourselves outside the Hyuuga manor. The minute we got closer, I and Ino ended up getting swept inside by the guards – who seemed to be expecting us – and we were met by Hinata.

"You guys are finally here." Hinata smiles when she sees us.

Ino nods her head. "It seems you were right Hinata, she had forgotten." She says, placing her hands on her hips in exasperation.

I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my neck. "Oops."

Hinata laughs lightly. "It's expected really, she'd been really busy." Hinata says, sending me a look of understanding.

I sigh in relief, at least she wasn't mad at me.

"Now come on!" Hinata grabs me by the arm and rushes me into the room where all the other girls were getting ready.

Looking around the room, I could see Sakura, Tenten and Temari. Ino immediately headed over to them, helping them get ready. Just looking over at them, I could see that they were dressed in kimonos. Sakura was dressed in a long light pink kimono with a mint green obi. Tenten was dressed in a short white and red kimono with a brown obi and Temari was dressed in a short light blue kimono with a dark blue obi.

"Hinata, I don't have a kimono." I say after some thought. I had completely forgotten to buy one since I had been so rushed off my feet. I hadn't even had much time to sleep, let alone buy a kimono.

Hinata looks at me, a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Oh I know, that's why I got one for you." She says looking proud of herself. She opens her wardrobe and picks up a beautiful kimono. It was a long kimono and predominately white, but the ends was a purple colour that softly faded into the white. There were also purple butterflies on one side of the shoulder. The kimono also came with a purple obi that matched the purple well.

"Now get ready, it won't be long before the festival starts." Hinata says with a smile, handing me the gown and walking away.

I take the gown and look at it, it was really beautiful.

It took a while longer than planned, but I managed to get into the kimono. I had only ever worn one kimono and that was when I attended Danzo's trial. Haku had helped me put it on and I remembering what he had said to do so I would remember in the future. Once it was on, I tied the Obi, making sure it was tight and wouldn't fall down or come loose. Looking around the room once more, I see that everyone was getting their hair done now. Sakura's was in a small pony tail, Tenten's was out of her buns and was flowing down her back. Ino's hair was also down her back, but was brushed to one side. Temari's hair was loose, looking very beautiful. Hinata had her hair in an intricate bun style which suited her very nicely.

"Let's do your hair now." Ino says, walking over to me. She was dressed in a short, light yellow kimono with a sky blue obi.

I nod my head, and I take out the paper rose on my hair, but only briefly. I let down my hair and let Ino brush it delicately. As she did so, Ino began humming while brushing my hair. It didn't take her long to finish. Ino had done my hair in a half up half down style which I really liked.

"Why don't you have your hair down more often, it's so pretty." Ino whines softly, stroking my hair lightly.

I smile and laugh slightly. "It just gets in the way." I say, being honest. I found that having longer hair in this profession was just a liability and I found I quite liked my hair shorter. I thought it suited me better than long hair.

Ino pouts but nods her head.

I grab the paper rose and go to put it back in my hair.

"Eh? You're putting that back in?" Ino asks, her blue eyes looking at me confused.

I stop what I was doing and look at the paper rose. Konan had given this to me after we stopped Nagato. She had given Naruto and Sasuke a bouquet of flowers made of paper each, but she gave me one single paper rose. After the war, Konan and Sasori had fled, not wanting to be caught. They would send me letter each month, telling me what they were doing and where they had been. At the moment, they were in the Land of Snow, helping the villages with any crimes and helping to repair what had been lost in the war. They knew they couldn't stay in one village long because there is a chance they could be discovered. There was also no chance that any village would accept them after the war. But Konan and Sasori seemed content with traveling with one another.

"Yes, it was given to me by a friend." I say with a smile, putting the rose back in my hair, where it belonged.

Ino shrugged her shoulders and went off to help the other girls get ready.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The festival was now under way. The sky was starting to darken and that's when the lanterns lit up, making it look magical. There was a gentle breeze in the village and there was a clear sky, which only seemed to be making the night even better. Low music was playing in the background, creating a light atmosphere all around. Tsunade and A seemed to be having a drinking contest with the other Kage watching the match with amazement. Whereas others were walking around the festival, playing all the games that had been prepared and eating the food that was being sold.

I had lost the girls rather quickly, all of us separating off to find our teammates. However, I eventually found them near the Ramen stand, which wasn't really surprising.

"Hey guys!" I say, walking up to them with a smile on my face.

They all looked very smart as they were all wearing yukatas. Haku was in a light blue one, Naruto was in a dark blue one, Sasuke was in a black one along with Itachi.

Haku turns around and smiles at me, "Imouto, you look beautiful." He says, walking over to me and gently kissing my forehead.

At the mention of my name, everyone else seems to turn around. When Sasuke looks at me, his eyes widen and a light blush appears on his face. His gaze immediately went to the ground, not meeting my gaze at all. Itachi sees this and smirks, gently nudging his brother forward.

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?" Itachi comments, looking surprisingly mischievous.

"Shut up." Sasuke hisses in embarrassment.

I hadn't noticed this interaction, I had been watching Naruto inhale his ramen, which I still found fascinating of where he put all this ramen. I had always wondered the same thing about Kushina too, since she was where Naruto probably got his love for ramen from. Naruto could sit there and eat many bowls of ramen and would only stop when he was told to. No wonder Teuchi loved serving Naruto.

However, as the night worn on, it was beginning to get too crowded for my taste. As I was getting away from the crowd, I notice that Sasuke was walking away. He was heading in the direction of the waterfall, where Yukiko's house used to be. After the war, a few ninja decided to demolish the house since nobody seemed to want it. It had belonged to a traitor and many people were put off by that.

Deciding to follow him, I try to speed walk after him. I found this very difficult as the kimono – that Hinata had so graciously lent me – was very restrictive. After struggling a little, I soon caught up with him. By then, Sasuke was already standing by the waterfall, looking up at the three quarter moon that hung in the sky.

"Sick of the crowds too?" I ask him, walking over to where he was standing.

Sasuke turns his head. "Too many people for my liking." He says, sounding nonchalant.

I smile, that sounded very much like Sasuke. I'm surprised that Itachi wasn't here too, since it was well known that Uchihas didn't like overcrowding of other people.

"Akemi, can I ask you something?" Sasuke says, looking back to the moon.

Turning my head, I look at Sasuke in confusion. "Of course you can, Sasuke." I say, wondering what he was going to ask. Sasuke didn't usually ask me many questions, but we were always so busy doing something.

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" Sasuke asks.

My brows furrow in confusion. "Huh?"

Sasuke turns to look at me. "You know so much about everyone else here. You know what we like, what we don't like and other things. But no one really knows much about you." He explains, curiosity shinning in his own eyes.

Instantly, I understood what he was saying. "Be warned, I don't have many memories of my old life." I tell him with a smile.

Sasuke nods his head, accepting my answer.

I take a deep breath in. "My parents were overachievers, they wanted only the best, anything less wasn't good enough. It was the same with me, if I got anything less than the highest score then they weren't happy." Even though they irritated me at times, I really did love them. There would be times I could see that they truly did care and I cherished those moments.

Sasuke makes a huffing noise, annoyance in his eyes. He didn't like the sounds of them at all, but he knew the feeling. His father expected perfection, which was only made worse because Itachi could meet his father's expectations.

"But I had my younger brother, he always made me happy." I say, a smile spreading on my face as I thought of Dylan. There had been quite an age gap between Dylan and me, so I ended up looking after him a lot when our parents went on business trips. It would be annoying at times because Dylan could be such a fussy kid and wouldn't settle down.

"What was he like?" Sasuke asks, leaning over to me. He looked genuinely interested in what I was saying.

I laugh lightly, "He was exactly like Naruto-kun, but different at the same time. He was so happy and bubbly, nothing could get him down. I think that's why I took so quickly to Naruto-kun, and why I view him as my brother." I say, looking to Sasuke.

Sasuke was staring at me, his eyes soft and a small smile on his face.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What did you like to do?" Sasuke asks.

I laugh at this. "Well I didn't like exercise at all. I find this funny now because that's all I seem to do here. But I loved to read – which I still do. I also liked to write stories." I tell him, thinking back to my other world. I would spend hours in my room, writing. They were all fanfiction mainly, but I had been writing my own story, hoping to one day become an author.

Sasuke's eyebrows arch, looking impressed.

I look up at the sky, noticing how bright the stars were from here. It was like I could see all the stars and it really did relax me.

"Akemi." Sasuke's voice grabbed my attention.

I turn my head and notice that Sasuke had moved in closer to me. We were so close that I could feel his breath skim the top of my head.

Taking in a deep breath, Sasuke begins to speak. "There is something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as be began to squirm. He was nervous, which confused me since he was never usually nervous.

I tilt my head, "You can tell me anything, Sasuke." I smile at him, hoping to reassure him but it only seemed to make him more nervous.

Sasuke looks me directly in the eye. "Akemi, I am in-"

"There you guys are!" A voice shouts from behind us.

Turning my head, I see Naruto standing a little away from us with a large grin on his face. "Come on guys! They're about to announce something important." Naruto says, walking forward and taking mine and Sasuke's arm. He then began to drag us back to the crowded area.

Looking over to Sasuke, I see that his eye was twitching madly and he was glaring at the Uzumaki with a deadly expression.

I smile and say nothing. However, on the inside I couldn't help but feel confused. I couldn't help but wonder what was so important for Sasuke to speak to me about, something that he couldn't say in front of Naruto.

It only took a few seconds for Naruto to lead us back to our group.

The sound of someone clearing their throat got all of our attention. We all look towards the stage, where Tsunade and the other Kage stood. Tsunade looked slightly drunk, while A looked ready to pass out at any moment. Mabui stood beside him looking exasperated and disappointed. Shizune stood next to her, looking a little smug with a bag of money in her hand.

"Thank you for your attention." Tsunade says in a cheery yet demanding tone. It was a silent command to stop whatever we were doing and pay attention. Any chatter instantly died down as everyone turned to look at the main stage.

"I want to thank everyone for attending, and all the people who have helped put this together." Tsunade says, looking at the civilians and the shinobi alike.

People in the crowd cheered, agreeing with her words.

Tsunade smiles and continues. "But we have gathered for one reason. The Fourth Great Ninja War has ended. There have been loses on all sides, but with their help we were victorious!" She yells out, throwing her fist into the air.

Wild cheering sounded from the crowd.

"But we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the contribution to three particular ninja. All three of them are exceptional, strong and stubborn. That's why after much deliberation between us five Kage, we have decided to reward them. For their services in the war, we have decided to promote them all to Jonin!" Tsunade yells out, looking to us three. When she sees us, she gives us a drunken thumbs up with a large grin on her face.

Naruto, I and Sasuke all look at each other. I and Naruto were grinning while Sasuke was smirking. Haku gives me a hug and then gives Naruto one. Itachi just smirks and pats Sasuke on the shoulder, proud of him.

People began to come up to us then. Civilians who I hadn't even noticed before came up to us, congratulating us. Since there were so many people at the festival, it suddenly felt crowded and I began to feel uncomfortable with so many people getting into my person space. Civilians and ninja alike all seemed to think it was acceptable to get really close to me. I didn't mind it when it was my friends hugging me though.

Just as I was about to escape once more, I felt someone grab me by my wrist. Looking up, I see that Sasuke was dragging me away from the crowd. Soon, we ended up in a quiet corner away from the festival.

I sigh in relief. "Thanks, Sasuke." I say, sending him a grateful look.

Sasuke nods his head.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, remembering that he had wanted to say something earlier, but we had been interrupted.

Determination appears in his onyx eyes. "Akemi I am in l-"

Once more, Sasuke was interrupted. Fireworks were set off in the air, illuminating the sky. I look up and see the explosion of colours with a smile on my face. I hadn't seen many fireworks since coming here whereas they were used quite a lot back in my old world. Konoha only ever used them for special occasions, such as this one.

Sasuke glowers viciously, an annoyed expression on his face.

Turning back to him, I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I am in lo-"

However, loud and whooping cheering cut the Uchiha off again once more. Turning my head around, I see Naruto and Hinata up on stage and they were kissing. My eyes widen and my jaw drops slightly. It would seem that Hinata had taken the initiative and had kissed Naruto, judging by his shocked expression.

"GO HINATA!" I shout out loudly, my inner fangirl going crazy. I had been wanting those two to get together since I came to this world and its finally happening.

Looking back at Sasuke, I had a large grin on my face. "You would not believe how long I've wanted them to-"

This time, I was interrupted. Sasuke grabs the back of my neck and crashes his lips onto my mine, which were surprisingly soft. My eyes widen and my heart stops, he was kissing me. Sasuke's eyes were closed as his lips began to move against mine. My heart was beating ten to a dozen, I thought I was going to pass out. Slowly, I close my eyes and began to kiss back, my own lips moving against his. I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing my flush body close to his. The kiss was rough, passionate and everything that I had ever wanted. I could practically feel my blood pumping as we kissed. Sasuke seemed to get more into the kiss and his tongue ran across my lips, asking for entrance. I wanted to tease him and deny him, I couldn't. I opened my mouth instantly which Sasuke seemed really pleased about as he brought me even closer to him, practically slamming into me, but I didn't mind. However, air was soon becoming an issue. Reluctantly, we broke apart, slightly panting, and a line of saliva running down our lips.

Looking at Sasuke, I see he is smirking.

I open my mouth to speak but Sasuke disappeared the next time I blinked. Raising my hand to my lips, they still felt warm and slightly swollen. My face felt hot and so did my body. It was like Sasuke had ignited something inside me and I wanted more. But at the same time, I felt annoyed that he had just kissed me and dashed.

Snapping out of it, I jump onto a roof of a house, trying to look for Sasuke. I couldn't see him anywhere in the crowed and I couldn't sense his chakra signature. As I looked around, I could see many things happening. Ino and Shikamaru looked to be getting quite cosy with each other, along with Neji and Tenten. Much to my surprise, Sakura and Kiba looked to be getting along really well, dancing very close to one another.

Looking into the distance, I felt Sasuke's chakra flicker in the distance. It was coming from Training Grounds seven. Immediately, I began running towards it. Pumping chakra into my legs to make me go faster in slight urgency. I didn't even care that my kimono was restricting me as my mind was on other things. Within seconds I arrive and see Sasuke standing on the bridge, where we would always wait for Kakashi to show up.

"Slow as always, Akemi," Sasuke says, not even looking at me.

I felt myself blush.

"W-why did you do that?" I ask him, stuttering slightly. My face was still burning and my lips still tingling.

Sasuke turns around to face me. "What do you think?" He questions, arching a brow at me. There was a teasing glint in his eyes, he was enjoying this.

I don't answer. I didn't want to get my hopes up that he may like me back. But that kiss was something else. Sasuke wouldn't kiss someone he didn't like – let alone touch them or be near them. But I didn't want to be wrong and lose everything I had with him.

Sasuke sighs. "It's because I'm love with you, Akemi."

My eyes widen and my heart stops for a moment.

"I've been trying to confess to you all night, but something always gets in the way." By the end, Sasuke was practically snarling, all the pent up frustration he was feeling coming back in that instance.

Hearing that made my heart melt. Instantly, I understood why Sasuke wouldn't say it in front of Naruto, he was embarrassed.

With my mind made up, I began walking over to Sasuke. He didn't seem to notice as he was looking at the stream of water that was running under the bridge. He seemed to be avoiding my gaze, a light dust of blush on his face.

When I was close enough, I touch Sasuke on the arm. He turns to look at me and I take my chance. Getting up on my tip toes, I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck once more. It only took Sasuke a few seconds before began to respond to my kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. Things began to heat up as we began to move. I opened my mouth and Sasuke didn't waste any time in exploring. Heat coursed through my body, making me feel deliciously dizzy. I was pouring all my pent up emotions into this kiss. The passion, the love and the frustration of waiting this long to tell him. Things only seemed to heat up even more when I ran my hands through Sasuke's hair, eliciting a moan from him. The sound of his moan did something to me and I wanted to hear more of it.

This time, I was the one to pull back, panting from that _amazing_ kiss.

Sasuke rests his forehead against mine, our hot breath mingling with each other. He looked flushed with a content expression.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha." I tell him in a hushed tone.

Sasuke smiles and captures me into another kiss, this one more slow and sensual.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _Going to bed that night, I didn't expect to wake up in the usual bright white room. I hadn't been in this place since before the war, which felt like such a long time ago. Looking around, I see Nora standing not too far away from me, a smile on her face._

" _You did it, Akemi." Nora says, looking proud._

 _I grin, but I soon frown. "Why didn't you tell me Hagoromo was your father?" I ask her, remembering what he had said. Nora already knew that I had the knowledge of Hagoromo, so I was curious to know why she didn't tell me._

 _Nora also frowns. "In all honesty, I wanted to see if you were worthy. I thought Yukiko was going to be worthy at one point, and look at how wrong I was with her." Nora says with a sigh in her tone, looking disappointed._

 _I nod my head, taking this in._

" _But once you were able to access the Tenshi no Chakra, I knew you were worthy." Nora says, a smile growing on her face once more._

" _I'm still a little annoyed you didn't tell me, but there is nothing we can do about it now." I say with a shrug. I did feel like Nora should have told me sooner, but it didn't really matter anymore because it was now over._

 _Nora nods her head, an understanding look in her eyes._

" _What about Chieko?" I ask her. The poor little girl had been trapped between the world of the living and dead because of Yukiko. I had wanted to help her when I met her, but there was nothing I could do. I was now hoping that since Yukiko was dead, it had now been reversed like it had with Rukia._

 _Nora beams at me, "Yes, she is now moved on. She is with her father."_

 _I sigh in relief, Chieko wasn't alone anymore._

" _You must be relieved that it's over now, aren't you Akemi?" Nora asks with a smile on her face._

 _I shake my head. "Things aren't over Nora, they're just beginning."_

 _Nora blinked slowly in shock, but she soon began to laugh and nod her head._

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **I just want to apologise, I am not good at writing romance. So if you think Sasuke and Akemi's kiss wasn't that good then I understand, but I am trying!**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter, leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	35. Justice

Justice

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto; however I do own Akemi, Yukiko, Zero, Rukia and Sayuri. And the Shīringu is mine and mine alone!**

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **I am so sorry that I've kept you all waiting! University has been keeping me really busy and I've basically had no time to write.**

 **After this, there will be one more chapter which makes me really sad! I guess now I'm just tying up loose ends before the series does actually finish.**

 **This is my Christmas present to you guys!**

 **Sorry if it seems rushed, I just really wanted to get it out for you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Three days had passed since the festival and Konoha had finally quietened down. Things seemed like they were getting back to normal, well as normal as it can get really. However, today was Zero and Obito's trail. All Five Kage were meeting up once more to determine the fate of both shinobi and to be honest, it didn't look good for either of them. Not many people knew what happened in the last battle with Kaguya, people just assumed that Naruto, Sasuke and I beat her. But in actual fact, Obito helped us.

Naruto, Sasuke and I stood in the meeting room with all Five Kage. The Kage were sat around a large circular table, with Tsunade at the head. At her left was Gaara, then Mei, then A and finally Ōnoki. We were then sat on Tsunade's right, with Naruto sitting the closets to Ōnoki. We had been invited by Tsunade to provide more information to them all.

Tsunade clears her throat. "Bring in the first one." She commands, looking towards the guards posted around the room. One of which happened to be Haku. He has volunteered for this position, he wanted to see Zero pay for what he had done.

Within seconds, Zero was dragged in my Ibiki and Haku. Zero looked terrible and smelled even worse than before.

Sasuke sneered when he saw him, glaring holes at him.

I reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand, hoping to calm him down. Instantly, Sasuke relaxed as he held my hand tightly. I smiled at this, feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

Sasuke and I had only been together for three days and I could feel myself falling deeper for him every day. I never knew how caring Sasuke could truly be, so when he did little things for me I would be really surprised. He would greet me with a good morning kiss and a goodnight kiss. He would always make sure I've eaten and if he thinks I haven't eaten enough that day, he would give me some of his food. Sasuke always made sure I was getting enough rest, sometimes even taking me out of the hospital when I was helping out to take a break. However, we hadn't told anyone yet, though I think Itachi suspects something with the glances he's been sending Sasuke. We weren't really keeping it a secret, we were just enjoying each other's company before we said anything.

"State your name." Tsunade commands, looking at Zero with an apathetic expression. She didn't like Zero at all, but she needed to act impartial. Tsunade had many years of practice of separating her personal feelings from her profession.

Holding his head up high, he answers. "My name is Zero." He voice was hoarse and scratchy, absolutely horrible to listen to.

"What village do you originate from?" Mei asks, looking at him with a cold expression.

"Kumogakure." Zero answers simply.

A looked at Zero and scowled. Honestly, he was angry that someone was his own village had turned out like this. The worst part was that he hadn't even heard of this boy until recently. It was only during the Kage Summit did he know about Zero and what he had done.

Tsunade looks down at the papers in front of her. It contained all the things he had done and a few details about him. "You are being charged with patriating with the destruction of Konoha, what is your plea." She says, looking up at him. There was distaste in her eyes, but it was well hidden.

Zero smirked, his chapped lips cracking severely. "Yeah, I'm guilty. So what?"

Gaara glared at him.

Naruto growled lowly in his chest, he looked ready to kill Zero where he stood.

I gripped Sasuke's hand tighter when I saw him shift in his seat. The last thing I wanted was for Sasuke to get into trouble, for Zero of all people. I knew that Zero would get what he deserved, there was no way he could worm his way out of this situation.

"What was your purpose for that? Pain's purpose was clear, he wanted the Kyuubi. But what was your reason for being that?" Ōnoki asks, a curious expression on his old face.

Zero turns to look at me dead on. "I wanted her dead." He hisses out lowly, hate shinning in his eyes.

Haku's grip in Zero's neck tightened considerably. Haku's face gave away nothing, but it was obvious that Zero's answer wasn't the right one.

"Why would you want her dead?" Mei asks in a calm manner. Mei glances at me sparingly, gauging me reaction. However, I had no outward reaction.

I hold my breath. Zero could easily tell them the truth and I was waiting for that. But, there was a chance they wouldn't believe Zero. The only people who knew the truth was Tsunade and Gaara and I trusted them with that secret. I didn't mind Mei knowing, but I wasn't too sure on Ōnoki and A.

Zero opens his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Who cares why? Nothing that he says will change what he did." A interrupts while crossing his arms over his chest.

Zero glares at A, but he makes no sound. Even he was smart enough to know not to anger the Raikage.

I silently sigh in relief. I mentally thanked A for his impatience in my mind. Sasuke smirks and slowly uses his thumb to caress my hand in reassurance.

Tsunade nods her head, agreeing with him. "It seems the only issue is what to do with him. Konoha want him dead after what he did." She says, sending a smug look in Zero's direction.

Gaara too nods his head. "Sunagakure also wish to see him perish." He had been part of Gaara's capture for his Bijū. Although, no one besides myself had seen him that day. However, Gaara seemed to trust what I said.

A scoffs. "He's as good as dead anyway."

"But who gets that honour?" Ōnoki says, looking between the Hokage and Raikage. Both of them could make claims for the boy. Zero did belong to A's Village, but he had also helped in the destruction of Konoha.

Tsunade and A look at one another, not saying a word. There almost seemed like there was a silent power struggle going on. It looked like both of them wanted this honour. Tsunade wanted this as revenge as it would give some closure to the casualties in the destruction of Konoha. People had died, Civilians that weren't able to get out in time had been crushed by demolished buildings. A wanted to clear his Village's name. Zero was associated with his Village and he didn't like that in the slightest.

Eventually, Tsunade sighs. "Raikage, I believe the honour should be yours."

Zero's eyes widen. He seemed to be trying to shrink away in fear, but Ibiki and Haku kept him in place so he couldn't move. Haku looked happy with the verdict, knowing that Zero certainly wasn't going to get away with it easily.

I look at Tsunade, sending her a look of confusion. Naruto also looked really confused too. However, Sasuke seemed to have a look of understanding on his face. I send him a look, but he just smirks at me.

A grins slightly and motions to Haku and Ibiki. "He will be transported to Kumogakure and he will be publically executed." He says, his loud voice booming around the room.

Looking around the room, the Raikage speaks. "Any objections?" He asks with an expecting look. He knew that no one was going to object to this, but he needed to ask anyway. It was a show of curtesy to the other Kage.

Tsunade and Gaara shake their heads, they certainly didn't object to it. Mei and Ōnoki were calmer on the matter, but they too shook their heads. They had no objections either.

Haku smirks slights and gladly drags Zero away.

Zero seemed to fight back. He began to struggle as he looked at Akemi with hatred in his sunken eyes. "You did this to me! This is all your fault!" He screams hoarsely as he was forcibly dragged away by Haku and Ibiki.

I stare at him blankly, not giving an outward reaction.

Sasuke gently squeezes my hand and I return it to let him know that I am okay. I didn't feel anything knowing that Zero was going to die. I didn't feel happy nor sad, which I did find confusing. But I knew Zero would no longer be part of my life anymore.

Tsunade clears her throat. "Okay, now bring in the next person."

This was the one I was most nervous about.

Seconds later, Obito was brought it. Looking at Obito, I could see he looked much cleaner than Zero had been. Obito had been compliant with everything asked of him, meaning he got treated a lot better than Zero. Zero had resisted, meaning Ibiki got to have some fun with his methods of obtaining information. Obito was wearing chakra draining handcuffs and both his eyes were covered so he couldn't use his Sharingan. Haku and Ibiki were escorting him, but this time he wasn't being dragged in like Zero had been.

Haku, Obito and Ibiki stop when they were a few feet away from the Kage. Both Ibiki and Haku kept hold of Obito, making sure he didn't escape. However, I knew that Obito wouldn't even bother. He had been very willing throughout everything.

"State your name." Tsunade asks.

"Obito Uchiha." Obito responds back calmly.

Ōnoki looks at him with a critical look. "So, not Madara Uchiha then?" He says in a mocking tone.

Obito shakes his head. "I am not Madara. I used his name to trigger a reaction." Everyone had known of Madara. Obito knew that by using Madara's name, he would be taken seriously and would spread fear and doubt within his enemies.

Mei leans back in her chair and watches him. "You are here because you started the Fourth Ninja War."

Obito nods his head. "I did."

"Do you think you deserve to live?" Gaara asks, looking critically at Obito. He was surprised to see the man behind the mask. At their first meeting, he had been a bubbling idiot with Sasori, and then he appeared at the Kage Summit, pretending to be Madara.

Obito shakes his head. "I do not." He truly didn't believe he deserved to live. The only way he could truly make up for his sins were if he died. But he had promised Rin to live, and he refused to break that promise willingly. However, if he was sentenced to death by the Kage, he knew he couldn't refuse that.

Ōnoki scoffs lightly. "Well I believe this will be an easy one then." He says, looking around the table at the other Kage. All the other Kage looked to be agreeing with him.

This didn't settle with me.

I raise my hand. "Could I interject?" I say, making everyone look at me.

Mei frowns. "What could you possibly add? It has already been decided." She wasn't trying to be rude, she was rather curious.

I stand up. "Yes, I know you have already made your decisions. But I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say something. Yes it is true that he did start the Fourth Ninja War, but that's because he was being manipulated by Madara Uchiha, the real one. Madara moulded Obito ever since he was young and when everyone thought he was dead. He is a victim as well." I say, becoming more passionate as I spoke. I truly believed that Obito was the biggest victim of us all. He had his future robbed by Madara and everyone Obito ever cared about was taken away from him.

Obito looks in my direction, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Haku was hiding a smile, secretly proud of me.

"That doesn't excuse what he has done!" A growls out, slamming his fists onto the table. The table began to splinter under the pressure of his strength.

Tsunade sends him a glare. "Let her finish."

A frowns, but he doesn't say anything else.

I smile at Tsunade before continuing. "Yes, what Obito did was wrong, extremely wrong. I am not condoning it in the slightest. But without Obito, we wouldn't have won against Kaguya." I tell them honestly.

This statement seemed to cause an explosion.

"What do you mean?!" A yells out, now also standing.

Naruto stands up too. "She's right. Without Obito we would have lost, his Sharingan really helped us."

Sasuke doesn't stand, but he too interjects. "Obito's Sharingan focuses around time-space travel, and Kaguya was able to use that too and dragged us all off to different dimensions. We had no way of getting out of those dimensions ourselves. However. Obito did and he helped us." Sasuke explains calmly.

I send a smile to Sasuke, it would have been better for an Uchiha to explain about the Sharingan than I was.

Naruto nods his head. "I think his contribution should be considered in his sentencing." He says, looking around the room at each Kage.

This caused a moment of silence in the room.

"Are you suggesting we let him go?" Ōnoki asks in a disbelieving tone.

Naruto shakes his head. "No, I don't. But I don't think he should he killed either."

This caused everyone in the room to become silent once more. All the Kage looked like they were contemplating on this new piece of information. Even Tsunade didn't know about this, we had all kept this a secret until now.

Eventually, it is Gaara that speaks up. "If this is true, then I believe this should be taken into consideration." He says calmly.

Tsunade nods her head, agreeing with him.

"I would like time to think this over. This is too quick to make a decision, especially with this new piece of evidence." Mei says, standing up herself.

"Shall we postpone this meeting and regroup tomorrow?" Tsunade says, agreeing with Mei's suggestion.

All Kage agreed, some begrudgingly.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Sasuke, I and Naruto began walking back to our house. We had got up rather early to attend the meeting and I was now feeling a bit tired. Things were feeling quite surreal to me at the moment. I look over to Sasuke and see him looking ahead, chatting away with Naruto. I was standing right beside him and there were a few times were our hands brushed. Sasuke didn't like PDA and neither did I, and our relationship was kind of a secret at the moment anyway.

"So how was your date, Naruto-kun?" I ask with a mischievous smile. Naruto and Hinata had a date last night, their first one since becoming an official couple. Naruto had been so nervous about he, he had been floundering about wondering if Hinata was going to like it. It was very cute and funny to witness.

Naruto blushes slightly. "It was good." He says, a wide and goofy grin appearing on his face as he thought about Hinata.

Sasuke smirks. "Took you long enough dobe."

Naruto glares at the Uchiha. Naruto was about to retort but he stopped when three ANBU appeared in front of us, blocking our path. We stop and look at them. Instantly, I recognised one of them. His name was Natsume, he was part of Itachi's team.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at Natsume with a curious expression. I took this moment to observe Natsume, he seemed tense and he was wearing his ANBU gear. For a moment I thought something may have happened to Itachi, but that quickly disappeared when I noticed the other ANBU with their gazes trained on me.

However, Nastume didn't reveal anything. "Akemi Nakahara, you are under arrest." He says, his voice revealed nothing either. It was void of any emotion.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Naruto yells out.

Natsume signals for the other two ANBU to get me, but Naruto and Sasuke jumped into action, stopping them. As this happened, I watched Nastume, who made no move to get me. Sasuke sent his ANBU flying and jumped in front of me.

"You're not touching her." Sasuke says, shielding me. His Sharingan was activated and swirling around dangerously. His hand was reaching for his Kanata, and that's when I knew I needed to intervene.

I touch Sasuke's shoulder, stopping him. "Who has ordered this?" I ask Natsume with a blank expression. I had a feeling I already knew who was ordering my arrest.

Natsume looks directly at me. "The Elders."

Inhaling harshly, I reply. "I'll go willingly." I didn't want to, but I knew that we were already making a scene. I quickly looked around and saw that many people were watching us, we were in the heart of town. The Elders had planned this. They planned to publically arrest me to embarrass me and cause a scene.

Sasuke sends me a sharp look.

I leaned in and whisper. "Don't worry." I quickly kiss his cheek before walking towards Natsume.

The other two ANBU appear in front of me, with chakra draining cuffs, but Natsume stops them. "She's coming willingly, there is no need." He says, sending them a sharp look.

The two ANBU seemed hesitant but they didn't say anything. They put away the cuffs, making me relax. I had seen them be put on many people, and I didn't want them on myself.

Inwardly, I sigh in relief.

Grabbing my arm, Natsume walks me towards the Hokage tower. I look back and see Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was looking angrily our way while Naruto had his arm placed in the Uchiha. It seemed that Naruto was holding Sasuke back. I was grateful for that because I didn't want Sasuke to get in to trouble.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

I was escorted to a secret room in the Hokage tower, one that I had never seen before. It was very plain looking and dark since there was only one tiny window. It was basically bare of anything, no light. The only thing in the room was a table and a few chairs.

Inside it were two people, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

The Village Elders.

Koharu is the first to speak. "She doesn't have cuffs." She says, her voice sharp and unforgiving. She was sending accusing looks mine and Natsume's way.

"She came willingly." Natsume answers blankly.

"And she has a name." I say rolling my eyes at their attitude. I hadn't even been here for a minute and they were talking about me and not too me.

Homura glares at me. "You will show respect to your superiors."

"Well when I meet someone superior than me, I'll show it." I fire back, feeling smug when I see both the elder's eyes twitch. I knew I was playing a dangerous game, but I seriously disliked them to the point where I didn't even care.

Koharu motions us forward and Natsume brings me forward. He pushes me down to sit in the seat opposite the Elders. I willingly sat down and I looked Koharu and Homura in the eyes as a sign of defiance.

"Why am I here?" I demands, crossing my arms over my chest. Natsume had mentioned that I was under arrest, but I had no idea what for.

Homura smirks, seeming to very happy about something. "We have received information that states you helped Obito Uchiha gain more power."

I felt my insides freeze, but my face revealed nothing. I began mentally cursing myself, I knew I shouldn't have helped Obito. I knew I shouldn't have used my _Tenshi no Chakra_ to heal his eyes. I knew it would come and bite me in the behind, I just didn't know when.

Arching a brow at them, I ask. "And where did you hear this piece of information?"

Koharu also smirks. "From Obito Uchiha himself."

I mentally slapped myself. Obito had been compliant throughout the whole process, answered everything that was asked of him. I had no doubt in my mind that the Elders went to him and asked questions about me. I knew that I should have had a talk with Obito about this, but there wasn't time and no one was allowed to see him before his trial.

"And how do you know he's telling the truth?" I ask, mentally apologising to Obito. I was throwing him under the bus with this and I didn't feel the lightest bit guilty.

Koharu and Homura frowned. They were expecting a different reaction and weren't pleased when I acted indifferent.

"What am I being charged for exactly?" I ask, looking at the two in confusion.

"Treason. You have betrayed Konoha by helping Obito Uchiha." Homura replies back, looking very smug.

I glare at him.

"If I couldn't interject."

We all look to Natsume, who was still present. He was still standing beside me, making sure that I didn't run away.

"Akemi is a war hero. She helped to save us all." Natsume says, never once looking at me. He was looking at the Village Elders, hoping that his word would help.

Koharu venomously glares, "Stay out of this."

Natsume frowns, but doesn't say anything more.

Homura stands up. "Akemi Nakahara, you are under arrest for treason and will face trial." He says, trying to sound intimidating.

I stand up, pushing Natsume's hands off my shoulder. "You do not have the power to do so." I challenge him, my own voice sounding like a hiss.

"I suggest you not speak like that to us, child." Koharu hisses lowly, a warning in her tone.

I glare at her. "No. I've had enough of this. You two have been having me watched by ANBU, don't think I haven't noticed either. You two have been trying to find dirt on me, trying to destroy me. Now you're trying to say that I am a traitor!" My voice gradually began to louder as I spoke, all my frustrations coming to light. Ever since my first encounter with them, I had noticed people following me. It was subtle, and if it wasn't for my _Tenshi no Chakra_ , I may not have fully noticed.

The room was silent for a few moments. It just consisted of Koharu and Homura glaring at me, and I returning it. Natsume seemed very uncomfortable, and shifted nervously.

"We can retract our claim, if you do something for us." Koharu says eventually.

I frown, I didn't like the sound of this.

"As her apprentice, you spend some time with Tsunade. We want you to spy on Tsunade. Everything she does, you come to us." Homura says, sitting back down in his chair. He looked very confident in himself which only made me feel sick.

"Never." I deny immediately. There was no way I would even consider this. I would be working for the Elders, the people who I despised.

Koharu smirks. "If you don't, we'll make sure Naruto Uzumaki never becomes Hokage." She says, looking smug. She knew threats against me wouldn't work, I didn't care what happened to me. But she knew that if she threatened the people I care about then they would have more luck.

My eye twitches.

"And it would also seem Haku has applied to become a teacher at the Academy. We could easily have him turned down." Homura says, a smirk appearing on his face.

I glare at them, feeling my anger rise. It was one thing to threaten me, but to then threaten Naruto and Haku's dream. To me, this was unforgivable.

I grit my teeth. "I said any answer was no." I hiss at the lowly, letting the words sink in more since they obviously didn't hear my first rejection.

Koharu looks to Natsume and nods her head.

Before I could even blink, I felt my hair being yanked backward and felt the cold metal from a kunai touch my throat. However, I had expected something like this and I had grabbed my Sai and pointed it at Natsume's 'package', ready to deliver a blow to his manhood. Natsume seemed to tense when he saw the Sai and where it was placed.

"Try it, I dare you." I hiss out lowly, glaring at the Elders with as much hatred as I could summon.

"To think you've sunk this low."

The second the voice sounded, Natsume's grip on my hair disappeared, along with the kunai at my neck. My head turns around at the new voice.

Tsunade stood there, a livid look in her eyes. Her fists were clenched and the sound of cracking knuckles echoed in the room.

"This does not concern you." Koharu says, waving a dismissive hand at the Hokage.

I fight back a giggle, especially when Tsunade clicks her fingers louder. Tsunade looked absolutely pissed. I knew that this wasn't going to end well for the Elders.

Tsunade storms in and stops when she gets close to me. She looks at Natsume and glares. "Leave, _now_."

Wordlessly, Natsume disappears.

Turning her gaze to the Elders, it becomes deadly. "You have ten seconds to explain your behaviour." Tsunade hisses out slowly.

"She is a traitor, we're just doing your job." Homura states.

"I am not a traitor!" I yell back at him.

Tsunade stops me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "I have known Akemi for some time and I know that she is not a traitor. I have been listening in and the only traitors I can see are you two." She says, looking between Koharu and Homura.

Koharu and Homura become flustered. "E-excuse me!" Koharu yells out, surprise and disgust showing on her old face.

"We are looking out or the best interest of the Village." Homura states, acting confident.

I snort, "Yeah, and so was Danzo apparently." That had been his defence when during his trail. But the sad thing was that he actually believed that what he was going was good.

However, I seemed to be ignored which I didn't actually mind at this point. I didn't want Tsunade's wrath to be placed onto me just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"This is not the first time you've undermined me. You did this during the war too. However, I am not going to let this slide anymore." Tsunade exclaims loudly, her voice echoing around the small room.

Koharu scoffs. "And what are you going to do?"

Tsunade, surprisingly smirks. "You two are relieved of your duties. I have found new people to become the Village Elders. Ones that won't try to betray me." She says, in the most sicking sweet tone. It was borderline sarcasm and I loved it.

Homura's eyes widen. "Y-you can't do that!"

"Actually she can. There is a difference between you two from Tsunade. She's the Hokage, you are only the Elders. The Hokage always has the final say." I point out, also feeling smug. Seeing their shocked faces gave me satisfaction.

Koharu and Homura stand up and storm out the room, glaring at me once more before they disappeared. It was only once their chakra signature was gone did I relax. I slumped into the chair, feeling all the tension leave my body.

Suddenly, Tsunade laughs.

I look to her, "What's so funny?" I ask feeling confused.

Tsunade looks at me and smirks. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She then began to laugh once more.

I smirk and found myself laughing too.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

At first, I was going to head home. But I saw the Interrogation Unit and knew that I couldn't leave just yet. I walk into the building and was met with familiar people, who greeted me with a smile. I had been in the interrogation unit so much that people didn't even bat an eyelash when they saw me. At first glance, the ninja working here could seem intimidating, but they were just like anyone else. They just had a more harsh reputation, like Ibiki. I easily made it to the bottom of the building, where Obito was being kept. I knew this place like the back of my hand. I left very comfortable, even as I passed the cells of the most dangerous criminals of Konoha.

I stop when I reach the very last cell. I look to my right and see that Zero's cell was now empty. He was being transported to Kumogakure for execution.

Looking into the dark cell, I see Obito, sitting on the corner. For a moment I thought he was asleep. But after looking closer, he seemed to be meditating, something I could never get a hand off.

"Akemi Nakahara, what are you doing here?" Obito asks with his back facing me.

I jumped a little, I didn't expect him to talk to me first. "What gave me away?" I ask, a wry smile on my face. Even with the chakra cuffs and the blindfolds, he had been able to identify me so easily. I wasn't surprised though, it was something I did expect from Obito.

"Your chakra signature is very distinct." Obito comments, still not turning to face me.

I nod my head, Naruto had said something similar to me once. Remembering Obito's earlier question, I answer him. "I just wanted to ask a favour."

At this, Obito stopped his mediating. He turned around to face me. "What could I do for you?" He asks in a curious tone.

I smile, I now had his interest. "Could you not mention about me healing your eyes. To anyone at all." I say to him.

Obito was silent for a moment. "Are you in trouble?" He asks, his voice low.

I sigh before answering. "Well, the Elders tried cornering me, which didn't end up working. It ended up with them being dismissed. But I would rather no one else knew." I tell him honestly. I knew that if this information got out then it would look really bad on me. Obito was seen as the biggest traitor of Konoha and I had helped him and gave him more power. The Elders knew, but if I could stop anyone else from finding out then I would really appreciate that.

Obito's face contorted in disgust at the mention of the Elders. It would seem that he wasn't a fan of them either. However, he seemed amused when I told him about the Elder's dismissal. But he soon nodded his head. "I can do that."

I sent him a smile, though I knew he couldn't see it. I was about to turn to leave seeing that I can done what I came here to do, but I was stopped when Obito spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" Obito asks.

Blinking slowly, I nod my head. "Of course." I hadn't expecting him to want to ask me a question at all.

"Why did you help me?" Obito asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

I frown and say nothing for a moment. I could understand his confusion. In his eyes, he believed he deserved to be punished for what he had done. In his eyes, dying would atone for his sins. But I didn't believe that. I didn't believe that dying would atone for anything. By me speaking out, there was a chance that he may not die, though I can't be certain.

"I helped you because it was the right thing to do. You helped us win the war, that's got to count for something." I tell him.

Obito frowns. "But I started the war."

I couldn't deny that, Obito did help start the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"Do you want to die, Obito?" I ask him, my own voice barely above a whisper. To me, it almost seemed like he was trying to die.

He said nothing for a long time. For a moment, I thought that Obito was ignoring me and refused to answer.

"No."

My head shoots up when I heard Obito's voice. Looking at Obito, I see that he was looking in my direction. For most of this talk, he had kept his head bowed, facing the ground. But now he has raised his head.

"I don't want to die, not just yet." Obito says, his voice louder than before.

I smile at him, "Good, because I don't want you to die either."

Slowly, Obito retuned that smile.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The minute I walked through the doors of my house, I was immediately hugged. There was a flash of black and orange before I felt myself being picked up from the ground and swung around.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Naruto yells, still swinging me around.

I hug him back and just smile. There was no point trying to get out of Naruto's hugs as it was virtually impossible. This boy really had strength and it showed when he hugged somebody. Also, after the morning I've had, I really needed a hug.

Feeling a glare in my direction, I could see Sasuke standing by with an annoyed expression on his face. However, he seemed to glaring holes into Naruto.

Itachi sighs from his position from the couch. "Put her down Naruto."

Pouting, Naruto puts me down.

"So, what happened?" Haku asks, appearing from upstairs. I had no doubt in my mind that Naruto and Sasuke had run back here and told them what happened. I didn't even realise how long I had been gone, but it turns out that I had been with the Elders for at least an hour and then spent some time with Obito.

Grinning, I sit down on the couch. "Well, let's just say the Elders lost their job." I tell them, feeling ecstatic. I hadn't liked the Elders for a long while. They wanted to control Naruto's movements for a long time along with mine. They had also been watching me for a while too, which I didn't appreciate in the slightest. Honestly, I felt like this was justice.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaims, sitting down on the couch next to me.

Sasuke smirks and remains where he is, leaning against the wall.

Looking to the clock in the living room, I could see that it was past noon. I hadn't even had lunch because the Elders had interrupted my walk back home. At the thought of food, I began to feel really hungry, so much so my stomach growled out loud. It sounded like a dying whale, which made me blush in embarrassment when they looked at me.

Haku looks at me and I grin sheepishly at him.

Itachi smirks and stands up. "How about we eat out tonight?" He suggests, mainly because he didn't feel like cooking. He had a mission tomorrow and was just relaxing for the day before he had to leave. But, Itachi did want to celebrate the Elders dismissal. He was one of the people who hated them the most.

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Not ramen though." Itachi comments without even looking at the Uzumaki.

Naruto frowns and pouts.

"Then no dango." Haku says, a smirk now growing on his face, especially when Itachi's eye twitched.

Itachi turned to look at Haku and sent him a glare.

"How about that new place that just opened up, I heard it's meant to be really good." I suggest quickly, just wanting to have some food before an argument broke out. It was bad enough to mess with Naruto's ramen, but now deny the older Uchiha his dango was borderline crazy.

The chorus of agreement, though Naruto and Itachi didn't look to happy about it.

I smile at them and stand up. "Just let me go the bathroom first." I tell them, quickly going upstairs.

It didn't take me long to do my business. When I opened the door to the bathroom, I saw Sasuke standing there. I was about to open my mouth, but before I could say anything, I found myself pinned to the bathroom wall. In an instant, Sasuke's lips were on mine and his hands on my waist. This kiss was demanding and intense, something I loved. I couldn't get enough to kissing Sasuke. I had been holding back all day, when in fact all I wanted to do was throw Sasuke against the wall. If Sasuke thought he was he getting a submission partner then he was certainly wrong. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kiss back, just as fervent as Sasuke. The taste of Sasuke's lips were addicting. My hand ran through Sasuke's hair and I tugged slightly when Sasuke began biting on my bottom lip. A growl vibrates from Sasuke's chest, a sound that sent shivers down my spine.

"Ahem."

Sasuke and I broke a part, reluctantly. We found Naruto standing there, his arms crossed and a big smug look on his face.

"As much as I hate to break up this moment, we're all hungry. Unless, you're in the mood for something else." Naruto says, his expression turning mischievous.

I felt my face burn as I ducked my head down into Sasuke's chest.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Early next morning, we were all gathered in the Hokage Tower. We were once again sat around a table with Obito standing there with Haku and Ibiki standing behind him. All the Kage appeared to be calm, even the Raikage. Today was the day Obito's fate would be decided and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"So, has everyone reached a decision?" Tsunade asks, looking round the table.

All the Kage nod their heads.

I watched A and Ōnoki as they were the only two I weren't certain about. Their Villages had been affected the most after the war as they had lost many men and women. Every Village had been affected, some more than others.

Obito took a deep breath in, waiting for his fate to be decided.

Sitting in the middle between Naruto and Sasuke, I grip both their hands. Naruto gripped mine just as tightly, he also seemed very nervous. Sasuke was the calmest out of all of us, he seemed to be trying to reassure me my gently squeezing my hand.

"All in favour for Obito Uchiha to be executed." Tsunade says, looking at each Kage.

No one raised their hands.

I silently sigh in relief and slump in my chair slightly.

Tsunade arches a brow at Ōnoki and A. "What changed your mind?" She asks. Yesterday, they had completely different views as they wanted the Uchiha dead.

Ōnoki replies first. "If their testament is accurate then it would be dishonourable to execute him." He looks at us first, almost gauging our reactions. He then briefly looked at Obito before bringing his gaze forward once more.

A nods his head. "If this information is true, Obito's punishment should be something else." It would almost make Obito a war hero and it was very dishonourable to kill them. However, his actions couldn't be ignored.

"We wouldn't lie to you. Obito really did help us." Naruto says strongly.

Mei nods her head in agreement, "But if he is not going to be executed, what is going to happen to him?" She asks looking around.

There was a silence in the room for a moment.

"What about life imprisonment?" Gaara suggests. To him, this seemed like the fairest option. Obito didn't die, but he was also paying for what he had done. By Obito having life in prison he would be locked up until the day he died.

Tsunade nods her head, agreeing with the young Kazekage. "All in favour?" She says, raising her hand.

Gaara raised his hand.

Mei raised her hand.

Ōnoki raised his hand.

A, sighing deeply, eventually raised his hand.

I sighed in relief, at least Obito wasn't going to be executed. Everything was so unsure now. Obito had died in the anime, but was very much alive now. I didn't know what his fate would actually be. For all I knew, I could have saved him only just to let him die later down the line.

"Then it is decided. Obito Uchiha's fate is life imprisonment." Tsunade says with finality in her tone. She looked around the room once more, just in case anyone decided to change their minds at the last moment.

However, no one did.

 **NARUTO SHUPPUDEN**

 **Obito's fate has been decided!**

 **Also, tell me what you guys thought about Sasuke and Akemi's kiss, I'm hoping its better than last time. I've already mentioned how I am not that great at kiss scenes but I am trying to improve.**

 **It's funny, I was looking back at my other chapters and found something. Around a year ago, I wrote Chapter 18, and in a years' time look how far this story has gone. I didn't actually think at first that this story would be popular, I didn't set out writing this story to get reviews, but it has been a lovely bonus.**

 **As a little treat, I am going to be giving you, my viewers the power to decide something.**

 **And that is….**

 **You guys get to decide who Haku ends up with!**

 **Here are my rules though:**

 **He can end up with either a girl or a boy, I do not mind at all. I could see Haku swinging both ways and I can't decide. I also want to see who you think he should end up with, maybe you can think of someone I haven't.**

 **The person cannot be dead. They are not coming back to life just to be with Haku.**

 **I do not want Itachi and Haku together, I have other plans for Itachi that don't include Haku, so please don't ask for them two together. That vote will be ignored (I'm sorry in advance for any Itachi x Haku shippers out there, I do not ship them unfortunately)**

 **Haku cannot end up with Akemi, they're siblings (not by blood but it still counts)**

 **I will also be keeping the answer a secret until the final chapter, so it can be a surprise for everyone.**

 **I do have in mind who I might like Haku to end up with, so if a vote cannot be decided I may go down that route. But I am passing over the power to you first and then we'll see what happens.**

 **That is all my rules, they're quite simple so please don't disregard them.**

 **Hope you guys had a merry Christmas!**


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **Summary** **: "When I died and came into the Naruto universe, I didn't think that I would be able to change much. I also thought that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe me and I definitely didn't think that I could get a Kekkei Genkai either. But I was wrong on all accounts and I could not be happier." SEQUEL!**

 **OMG, IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Three years had passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War had ended. Three years of not knowing what was going to happen next had passed by in a flash and honestly it had been a great three years. But it was going to get even better. Because tomorrow it was Hinata and Naruto's wedding! Naruto had proposed to Hinata nearly a year ago at the place they had their first date: Ichiraku Ramen. Honestly, no one was surprised by this, everyone knew that if he was going to propose somewhere, it would be at their favourite food stand. Hinata's dad didn't agree with the engagement at first, but eventually he warmed up to the Uzumaki. It was kind of hard not to like Naruto, and Hiashi seemed to calm down when he found out that Tsunade had named Naruto as her successor.

I was sitting in my house, looking over at some documents. I was doing a mission report from the one I had just come back from. It was about two years ago that I, Naruto and Sasuke took the ANBU exams and had aced it. Itachi and Haku were so proud of us along with the rest of the Rookie Eleven.

Hearing someone knock on my door, I turn my head and see Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Hey Sasuke." I say standing up and walking over to him.

Once close enough, Sasuke pulls be closer him and kisses me gently on the lips. Giggling into the kiss, I wrap my arms around him. Three years later and I was never tired of kissing him.

"Akemi and Sasuke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto shouts from down the hall. He then quickly ran away downstairs and laughed loudly.

I and Sasuke broke away. Sasuke looked annoyed while I was laughing, Naruto always did that whenever he caught us kissing, which happened a lot more than it should. But, Naruto was so much better than Haku – let's just say he didn't take it well when he found out I and Sasuke were dating. Haku liked Sasuke and apparently he liked the thought of Sasuke and me together but seeing it in real life was too much for him.

"And he's the one getting married tomorrow." Sasuke mutters under his breathe, pulling me into a hug. I relax under his touch, being in Sasuke's arms was always the highlight of my day because he gave such great hugs.

"But you wouldn't want him another way." I mumble softly, my hands playing with the hair on the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke rolls his eyes but he doesn't protest.

I pulled away from Sasuke, knowing that if I didn't then I would never get back to work. "So what did you need?" I ask him, walking back over to my desk and sitting back down. Sasuke follows me and sits on my desk, but still giving me enough room to work. We spent most days like this, but usually Sasuke would run his hands through my hair to make me fall asleep when I was overworking myself like always. In the end, Sasuke would have to carry me to bed otherwise I would fall asleep at my desk.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke begins to speak. "Listen Akemi, there is something I would like to ask you."

I look at him and found Sasuke looking at me, an intense look in his eyes. It made butterflies flutter in my stomach with the way he was looking at me and sent my blood ablaze. The way Sasuke would look at me always made me feel like I was the only person in the world with him – like it was just me and him.

"You can ask me anything Sasuke, you know that." I say, laughing slightly. We have had many of chats and now Sasuke knew my past entirely. Even the past of before I came into this universe – all of which took many hours of just sitting on the couch cuddling together.

Sasuke inhaled deeply. "Akemi, will you-"

"Akemi!"

My door was flung open, revealing Ino would had a large grin on her face. But, it dropped when she seemed to read the atmosphere in the room. "Am I interrupting something?" She asks, looking slightly guilty.

Sasuke sighed roughly.

Looking at Sasuke, I could see he looked disappointed. I was going to ask Ino to give us a moment, but Sasuke stood up. "You have a night out with Hinata, don't forget." He says, walking out of the room.

Ino didn't notice his disappointment, but I sure did. I wanted to run after him, but Ino grabbed me by the arm, "Let's go! We're going to be late!" She yells, dragging me out of the house. I was confused for a moment, but then I saw the colour of the sky indicating that it was actually afternoon now. My eyes widen when I realise I had been cooped up in my room for so long doing the report. I didn't think it had been that long.

I and Ino quickly made it into the Hyuuga Main House – which was bustling with all the wedding preparations. Maids were running around like headless chickens, trying to get everything under control. However, the few maids and servants that weren't running around madly nodded their head in acknowledgment at us. Hinata and Naruto were having the traditional Hyuuga wedding, which was one of Hiashi's conditions for Naruto marrying his daughter. Naruto was more than happy to do this, he would have done anything to gain Hiashi's approval.

Opening Hinata's door, I saw everyone was getting ready. Temari and Tenten were chatting in the corner, also getting dressed and Hinata was doing her hair. When Hinata saw me, she stood up and smiled.

"You lost track of time again, didn't you?" Hinata asks, a knowing smile on her face.

I grinned her sheepishly. "Maybe."

Ino ran off, going to get ready herself. I walk over to Hinata and hug her, "If I haven't mentioned this enough, congratulations Hinata on getting married tomorrow." I saw, pulling her close. My best friend was getting married, I couldn't help but feel a little emotional. Hinata smiles even larger and pulls me close. We hadn't been able to see each other much which we both hated. She was busy with the wedding planning and I was busy going on ANBU missions across the country.

"Now, let's get you looking even prettier." I say, pulling her over to the mirror so I could finish her hair. I continued to curl Hinata's hair, which she had been in the middle of doing when I and Ino arrived. She had done a good job on her own, but she hadn't reached the back of her hair yet and I knew a lot of people struggled with that part when doing their hair.

"So, how crazy has it been?" I ask with a knowing smile. There was no doubt that Hinata was being run up the wall with all these wedding preparations.

Hinata sighs in exasperation. "Crazy, my Otou-san has been over the top. He wants everything to be perfect. The Hyuuga Elders have been giving me lessons on what to expect once I am Naruto-kun's wife." There was going to be even more pressure on her now. Hiashi had named Hinata the Hyuuga heir and not her younger sister Hanabi and Hinata was going to the Hokage's wife so there was double the pressure for her.

I nod my head, carefully curling her hair while making sure not to burn my own fingers in the process. "How has Naruto been putting up with the lessons?" I ask, knowing that Hiashi was personally training Naruto on what will be expected of him, being married to the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata laughs, "Him and Otou-san have been arguing to say the least."

I laugh as well, I was not surprised in the slightest. I could see it now, Naruto basically questioning Hiashi on why Hyuuga's did something in a certain way. If there was something Naruto didn't agree in I could see him getting mad. Naruto had stated he wanted to change the Hyuuga Clan – particularly the seal mark on the Branch family's foreheads. Once I was done, Hinata began working on my hair. I was also curling my hair and Hinata was more than happy to help. However, because mine wasn't as long as Hinata's hair, it didn't take too long and we moved onto hair and makeup.

An hour later, everyone was ready. All the girls were celebrating Hinata's last day before she became a married woman

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

The night out had been amazing. We made sure not to let Hinata get too drunk because we didn't want her to be completely hungover for her wedding day. We had also been given strict orders by Hiashi to bring Hinata back at around one in the morning – at the latest. Even Tsunade joined us on the night out which was hoot. Tsunade had drank most of us under the table – the only one that kept up with alright was Temari – but to be fair she was suffering for it now. By the end of the night, Kankuro and Gaara had to come pick her up because she had fallen unconscious.

I on the other hand was very lucky. I was in charge of ensuring that Hinata didn't drink too much, so that meant I didn't drink too much either. I was also lucky because I didn't have a hangover when I knew most of the girls would have one. As I lay in bed, I felt two familiar strong and warm arms wrap around me. I groan and roll over, placing my head on Sasuke's chest. I didn't even need to be awake to know it was him. Sasuke chuckled, it vibrating in his chest, making me smile and open my eyes.

"Good morning." Sasuke whispers, kissing my forehead. I smile and push myself up to kiss Sasuke on the lips. This was a morning tradition he and I made, and it was something I cherished. Being woken up by Sasuke each morning was the best way to wake up.

"Morning, Sasuke." I smile at him, snuggling into his chest more. Sasuke rested his head on top of mine and we just lay there in silence. I nearly nodded off a few times, especially when Sasuke was gently caressing my back with his fingers.

As we lay there, I remembered that Sasuke had wanted to ask me something. "Hey, what was the thing you were going to ask me yesterday?" I ask, snuggling deeper into his chest. Sasuke was really warm and I loved it, especially in the mornings.

Sasuke chuckles, his chest vibrating as he did so. "If I ask you now you would kill me." He says, mindlessly playing with my hair.

I frown and think. What could he possibly want to ask me? But I didn't ask any further, just enjoying the peace of laying in Sasuke's arms.

However, our moment of peace was destroyed when Naruto began shrieking downstairs. I groan in annoyance. Slowly, I untangled myself from Sasuke and stretched like a cat before getting up. Sasuke also looked to be annoyed and sighed nonetheless and also got up from my bed.

"Better go see what's wrong with the dobe." Sasuke says before leaving.

I smile at him fondly. He really did care for Naruto – though he would never outwardly admit it. He was such a tsundere at times.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

Naruto and Hinata's wedding had been a beautiful Shinto style wedding. Hinata had looked radiant and Naruto had looked very handsome indeed. The wedding had lasted until nearly eleven o'clock at night and now I and Sasuke were walking back home. Haku and Itachi were apparently staying at the Uchiha compound and had been acting very weird about it. They had been sending Sasuke mischievous looks all night and were nudging one another. I would have went up and asked them, but Sasuke had seemed too embarrassed about it and wouldn't let me.

"I can't wait to go to bed." I say, yawning loudly. It had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to get into bed and lay with Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks, his grip on my hand tightened slightly. "Not just yet." He says in an ominous tone.

I look over to him, looking confused. "Huh?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You'll see."

I sent him a sceptical look. It wasn't often that Sasuke would act this suspiciously. Ever since he and I got together three years ago, he had been really open with me and me with him. Sasuke was always honest with me and didn't hide anything from me. To be fair, Sasuke never really had to tell me anything because I already knew everything about him. I knew his silent cues of when he wants something, I know when he's annoyed or happy and Sasuke no longer hides his nightmares from me. Ever since his parents had been murdered, he had suffered with terrible nightmares for years and at first Sasuke would avoid me until I confronted him about it. Now, whenever he has a nightmare, he will always come to me in the middle of the night and wake me up. He knew that I didn't mind it and if it meant I could help him I would get up at any time in the night to comfort him.

It didn't take us long to reach my house. It was very much Sasuke and Itachi's second home because they spend so much time here, not that anyone minded. Itachi now had a room to himself in this house because Sasuke tended to hop into my bed in the middle of the night. It had been weird sharing a bed with Sasuke at first because I wasn't fully used to it, but I came to love waking up to Sasuke every morning.

Before we could open the door, Sasuke stops me. "Close your eyes for a moment." He says, looking at me.

I arch a brow at him but does as he asks. I trusted Sasuke enough to know he wouldn't do anything mean to me when I was like this. Once my eyes were closed, I heard Sasuke enter the house and hear a few things rustling about. I started smiling, imagining Sasuke running around like a headless chicken, I don't know what he was doing in there but I was really curious to know now.

Sasuke comes back, "Keep them closed for a few more moments." He says calmly, taking my hands and slowly leading me inside, making sure that I don't trip on anything. There were stairs leading up to our house so Sasuke picked me up bridal style and softly placed me back on the ground once we got pass the stairs. As we walked closer into the house, I could smell something amazing. The smell made my stomach grumble slightly because it had been hours since I and Sasuke had eaten. Naruto and Hinata had a buffet at their wedding – with Ramen of course – but that had been a few hours ago and I and Sasuke had done a lot of dancing in that time.

"Open your eyes." Sasuke whispers into my ear.

I open my eyes and I silently gasp. The living room had been transformed into beautiful dining area. There was one table in the middle of the room with two chairs. The room was dark, but there were candles in the table, illuminating the room and giving it a romantic glow. There were rose petals on the floor and on the table – which was covered in a white long table cloth.

"Sasuke… its looks amazing." I say with a large smile, turning around to kiss him.

Sasuke chuckles into the kiss and pulls away after a few seconds. "Just wait until you taste the food." He says, leading me to sit down. He moved my chair out for me to sit down and pushed my chair forward once I was sat. I watched Sasuke walk back into the kitchen and come out with two plates of food. Th rush of affection and love coursed through me intensely. It made me feel giggly to think that Sasuke Uchiha – who I always knew to be emotional constipated – could be so romantic and make my heart beat faster than ever before.

"When did you learn to cook?" I smile teasingly at him.

Sasuke smirks, placing the food down in front of me. "Nii-san taught me." He too sat down and poured him and myself some wine. Sasuke wasn't a big fan of wine and neither was I, but it seemed to fit the mood finely.

I arch a brow at him before taking a bit of my food. I did chew with caution but it was from past experience. The last time Sasuke had tried to cook for me it hadn't went down well. It was because Haku had tried helping and that didn't help matters at all. However, the moment I bit into the food, a lovely favoured filled my mouth, making me groan happily.

"It's amazing, Sasuke." I say, a large smile on my face.

Sasuke smiles and he too begins eating. I and Sasuke began eating in comfortable silence as I was savouring the taste of Sasuke's food. I would even go as far as saying that Sasuke's cooking was better than Itachi's food – but I may be biased because I am Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Did you see Haku dancing?" Sasuke asks, smirking.

I laugh and nod my head. "I couldn't miss it. He was beyond drunk, Iruka and Kakashi had to get him down from a table." Haku couldn't handle his alcohol – period. He was a terrible drunk because he would always somehow end up on a table dancing with everybody and anybody. Usually, Itachi would watch and make sure his friend didn't drink too much, but Itachi had been enjoying himself that night as I had seen him talking to the only woman on his ANBU team.

"It's crazy to think it has been three years already." I say softly, thinking back to the war. It had been three years since it had ended and my knowledge of the future had ended too. It had been weird at first, adjusting to it all. But I found that I actually enjoyed the unknown now.

Sasuke nods his head, agreeing with me.

"Oh, Sasori and Konan sent me another letter, they're now in Suna visiting Chiyo's gave." I say, forgetting to mention this earlier. Chiyo had died bringing Gaara back and it seemed that Sasori had a change of heart recently. Sasori would now visit her grave every year, paying his respect to the woman that helped raise him.

"Just as long as no catches them, they'll be fine." Sasuke says while eating. He was one of the very people who knew that Sasori and Konan kept in touch with me. I didn't want too many people knowing because they were stilled classed as S-rank criminals.

I nod my head in agreement, silently hoping that they never get caught. As long as they stayed inconspicuous and no one saw then, they would be fine.

Sasuke places his cutlery down and looks at me. "Akemi, have you ever thought of about getting married?" He asks, looking hesitant.

My eyes widen slightly as I look at him. My heart raced when he asked the question. In the three years we had been together, we had never discussed marriage or anything else. I and Sasuke were content the way we were. But I couldn't deny the fact I had thought about marriage after the war ended. I did wonder who I would end up marrying because I knew it was bound to happen. In the canon version, Sasuke and Sakura were meant to get together but there was no chance of that happening because Sakura was now with Kiba having moved on from Sasuke years ago.

"I-I have yes." I stutter slightly, but I was being honest with him. I felt heat rise to my face as I thought about certain dreams where I was Akemi Uchiha with Sasuke by my side.

Sasuke silently nods his head and looks at the clock. I look too and see that it's one minute to midnight. Taking a deep breathe, Sasuke stands up and walks over to me and looks at me deeply in the eyes. The intensity in Sasuke's eyes made my heart beat faster as I waited for him to make the first move.

Kneeling down, Sasuke took my hand. "Akemi, we've been together for three years now and I've loved you for even longer. There is no one else I would want to ask this question to. Will you marry me?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke took out a small box and opened it. It had a gold banded ring with a diamond shaped shone in the middle. The diamond was two colours: red and white, making it look like the Uchiha symbol.

I stare at him in shock. But then everything clicked in my mind. Sasuke had been about to ask me a question the day before Naruto and Hinata's wedding and he wouldn't tell me what it was on their actual day. Sasuke knew that I wouldn't want to be proposed to on someone else's wedding day – especially not my best friend's wedding. It could be seen as selfish, but when I did get married, I wouldn't want to share the day with anyone else and Sasuke knew that about me. Haku and Itachi's reactions would also make sense, they must have known something beforehand if those mischievous eyes meant anything.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." I say after snapping out of my shock. I smiled at Sasuke, looking at him with so much affection and love my heart felt like it was going to burst.

Sasuke sighs in relief and places the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit, which only seemed to make the situation more special. Seeing the ring, I remember Sasuke sneakily asking me about my cultures weddings because in this universe, they didn't use rings. They tended to use other jewellery based items like necklaces. The necklace Mikoto gave me during the war was Fugaku's engagement necklace to her. But since I didn't originally come from here, Sasuke wanted to do something special for me and something different.

Jumping out of my seat, I pounce on Sasuke before kissing him. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, responding with just as much passion as I had initiated. This kiss was filled with so much love and was softer than all the other kisses we had shared. But it made my blood pump faster nonetheless.

"I love you." I whisper softly, nuzzling into Sasuke's neck.

"I love you too." Sasuke mutters softly, resting his head on top of mine.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

One year had passed and today was mine and Sasuke's wedding. We were getting married on the day he had proposed to me and I couldn't be happier. Our wedding was going to have a more western twist to it because he wanted it to be special for me and he wanted to have a wedding that was different some everyone else's. Telling everyone that we were getting married had caused a flurry to excitement. Haku had started crying and Itachi had looked proud of his younger brother. Telling the girls had been even funnier, Ino had started squealing and Hinata was helping me plan the wedding. Of course, Hinata was going to be my maid of honour, and my other bridesmaids were Ino and Tenten.

I stood outside the shrine wearing a traditional white wedding kimono. I was waiting for my cue to walk inside and to say I was nervous was an understatement.

Kakashi chuckled beside me. "Is the bride nervous?" He asks, his eye sparkling in amusement. He was in a very smart Yukata that made him look very handsome and his mask made him look mysterious as always.

I turn to Kakashi and smile. "Maybe just a little bit." I admit to him, feeling my heart beat fast. I had asked Kakashi to walk me down the aisle for my wedding day. Haku had played a big part in planning my wedding and he would have been my first choice but I wanted Kakashi to do it. I and Kakashi had a father- daughter connection that had really blossomed over the years. In my old world, I would have wanted my own father to walk me down the aisle so I thought that this was also appropriate.

Kakashi smiles behind his mask. "Don't be. Sasuke is a very lucky man." He says, patting my head gently, knowing not to mess up my hair. Ino and Hinata had been very strict about my look, they had spent a while on my face and hair making sure that I looked like the perfect bride. They had done a fantastic job too.

"I am also a very lucky girl." I say, a smile on my face. I was actually marrying Sasuke Uchiha – one of the hottest men in Konoha.

Just then, the door open, giving the cue for me to walk in. Kakashi extends his arm, "Shall we?" He asks, sending me a reassuring look.

"Don't let me fall and make a fool of myself." I tell him, a teasing smile on my face.

Kakashi chuckled. "I won't let you fall." He says, smiling behind his mask.

I take a deep breath and take Kakashi's arm and walk in to the temple.

Soft music began playing as I and Kakashi walked in. As we did, I saw everyone stand and look in my direction. There was something about having everyone attention on me made me feel confident. Looking around, I could all my friends and family. I saw Obito at the back being surrounded by guards to make sure he didn't escape. I had wanted Obito to be here for the wedding. Tsunade had to pull quite a few strings to make that happen but she did. I looked outside the window and saw that Sasori and Konan were looking in and smiling at me. Konan looked proud of me while Sasori looked slightly bored. Just seeing everyone here made me happy. I felt my back stretch even straighter as I tried to walk gracefully down the aisle. Looking forward, I see Sasuke standing there, looking at me with the softest expression I have ever seen. He was looking at me as though I was only person in the room. I smile giddily at him as I got even closer to him. Besides Sasuke, Naruto was next to him as his best man and was giving me a thumbs up which nearly made me burst out laughing. Once we were close enough, Kakashi stops and turns to me. I look at him and hug him, silently thanking him for walking me down the aisle.

Moving towards Sasuke, he takes my hand and doesn't let go. "You look absolutely beautiful." Sasuke whispers softly, looking at me with so much love that I felt the heat rise to my face.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade looks at us. "Now, for the vows." She says, looking to Sasuke first.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and looks at me directly in the eyes. "Akemi, when I first met you, you confused and angered me. You were always one step ahead of me and I could never seem to beat you. You were always there for me, even when sometimes I didn't want you there, but you never gave up on me. You brought light back into my once dark life. You gave me by brother back and so much more. The future may be uncertain at this point, but I know one thing is guaranteed: my love for you will never fade." Sasuke says softly, smiling at me with so much love.

I take my deep breath, feeling tears beginning to form in my eyes. Hearing Sasuke say those words had shaken something in me and I loved it. I was not usually one to cry and I didn't think I would end up crying, but for some reason I was ready to start crying just by hearing those words.

Tsunade looks to me, giving me the cue it was my turn.

I take deep breath. "Sasuke when I first met you, you were a pain in the backside quite frankly." I say laughing to myself. A few people in the audience also began laughing – especially Naruto. "However, once I got past that cold exterior, I found that side of you not many people get to see and I was happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy. You know me better than a lot of people and as cheesy as this is going to sound – you do complete me. In you, I feel like I have found that missing part of me. I love you with all my heart Sasuke and I will never let you go." I say, feeling myself choke up as I spoke. A tear did fall from my eye but Sasuke reached over and caught it, wiping the tear away softly with his thumb.

"Sasuke, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" She asks, sending him a critical look.

Sasuke looks at me, his grip tightening on my hands. "I will." He says earnestly. Naruto appeared beside him and landed him a ring. This one was a simple ring, a gold band with an Uchiha symbol engraved into the actual band. Taking the ring, Sasuke gently placed it on my finger, the same one where our engagement ring sat.

Tsunade looks to me. "Akemi, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" She already had a knowing look on her face, a smile appearing on her face as she said this.

I nod my head. "I will." I whisper softly, looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Hinata came forward, with my ring for Sasuke. I hadn't pushed him to wear a ring, Sasuke had insisted on it so everyone knew that he was taken by me. Sasuke's ring was also very simple – this was a platinum band with the Uchiha symbol engraved into the band. Taking the ring, I slipped it onto Sasuke's finger with no difficulty.

"Then by the power invested in me, the Fifth Hokage, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tsunade says, the smile growing bigger on her face. There was nothing better than a wedding to lighten the mood of everyone.

Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke pulled me closer to him and seal the deal with his lips on mine. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss back. I could faintly hear cheering in the background, but all I could focus on was Sasuke's lips on mine. We pull a part and stare into each other's eyes, both happy and content.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 _Five years later_

I began humming to myself as I was cleaning the dirty dishes in the morning. As I looked at the window, I could see my reflection. In the past five years my hair had really grown out and now it reached my lower back which was usually in a ponytail. My fringe had now split in half and now I could see the Byakugou seal on my forehead. I was wearing an off the shoulder kimono top with long sleeves that was black and red. I was wearing black and red long pants with black sandals. As always, my Hitaiate was tied around my waist. Looking past my reflection, I could see the sun was rising and I knew that Sasuke would be coming back soon from his mission. In the past five years, Sasuke had been made ANBU Captain when Itachi had stepped down to focus on the growing Uchiha Clan. Itachi had got married within the past five years to a woman called Natsumi – the only woman that used to be on his team. They now had two children – twins. They'd had two boys about two years ago now and were very happy. Also adding to the Uchiha Clan was mine and Sasuke's two children.

Hearing soft footsteps behind me, I immediately recognised a familiar chakra signature.

"Don't even think about it." I say, not even needing to turn around. Behind me was our four year old daughter, Fumiko. Fumiko looked more like the perfect mixture of I and Sasuke. She had black hair and dark eyes with hazel flakes in them.

"But Okaa-san!" Fumiko protest with a whine.

I turn around and smile at her. I knew exactly what she had been reaching for – just like Sasuke she had a particular liking to tomatoes and she would try and steal some when I or Sasuke weren't looking.

"You have to wait for your Otou-san, Fumiko-chan." I say, walking over to her and picking her up. She began grumbling but snuggled deeper into my arms anyway. With her in my arms, I went back to washing dishes with no difficulty in the slightest. Within seconds, Fumiko had already drifted off to sleep once more. I smile at her, feeling a rush of affection for her.

After a year of being married to Sasuke was when I discovered I was pregnant with Fumiko. I had been on a mission when I noticed that something was wrong with me. Coming back to Konoha I immediately took a test and I found out. I had told Sasuke and had he had been thrilled. We had discussed having children but we were just enjoying being married at that point. Both I and Sasuke agreed that we wanted big families. I wanted at least four children and Sasuke wanted around the same too. I and Sasuke would always joke with one another that we were just trying to rebuild the Uchiha Clan. The only trouble was that I had to quit the ANBU squad. I loved being an ANBU, but I couldn't risk my child's life or my own. Sasuke had been adamant on me quitting because he didn't want anything to happen to me and I eventually agreed with him. Now, I worked at the hospital instead.

Feeling a chakra signature behind me, I smile. "Back so soon, dear?" I ask, turning around to see Sasuke with our two year old son in his arms. Sasuke hadn't changed much, his hair was still short and resembled a duck's behind but it suited him. I didn't like his hair long because it made him look too much like Madara and I wasn't falling for that.

Sasuke smiles and kisses me on the lips, greeting me. "Anything to come home." He whispers softly, holding Daisuke gently so not to wake him.

"Good job you did, or Fumiko here would have eaten your tomatoes." I say teasingly. It was very comical to watch Fumiko and Sasuke fight over who gets the last tomato. Fumiko was a crafty little child because she would use her puppy dog eyes and Sasuke was weak for that, he couldn't say no to his daughter when she used her ultimate weapon.

Sasuke sends a playful glare in Fumiko's direction but ends up smiling.

Fumiko seems to wake from her little nap and her eyes light up when she sees her father. "Otou-san!" She exclaims, reaching over to hug him while still in my arms. I laugh, Fumiko was such a daddy's girl it was adorable.

"Fumiko…" Daisuke grumbles softly, his older sister had woken him up and he wasn't very happy about that. Like Fumiko, Daisuke had black hair but he had hazel eyes like mine. He did look more like me than Sasuke but he still had time to grow.

It took Daisuke a moment to realise he was in father's arms, but his eyes lit up and he smiles. "Otou-san's back!" He yells, clinging onto Sasuke with a large grin on his face.

"I think we're forgetting someone." Sasuke says, looking over at me with amusement.

I fake gasp. "Where is the love for Okaa-san?" I ask, pouting. Sasuke had been gone for a few weeks so I completely understood the kids wanting to be around Sasuke. It was adorable watching Sasuke interact with Fumiko and Daisuke, especially when Fumiko wanted to play with dolls.

"Okaa-san!" Daisuke yells, reaching out to me with his arms. I laugh and move closer so we could all hug each other. Now we were close, Sasuke leans over and kisses me on the lips. I giggle and respond instantly, ignoring that Fumiko and Daisuke were exclaiming in disgust.

Just then, someone knocked on the door before it opened. "Guess who?!" Naruto yells out, a large grin on his face. Naruto had also changed over the years and he had cut his hair shorter. I had wanted him to grow his hair so he would look like Minato but Naruto disagreed with me.

"Naru-kun!" Fumiko yells, jumping down from my arms and running over to one of her favourite uncles. Daisuke soon follows once Sasuke let him down. Daisuke nearly tumbled to the floor at first, but Sasuke was there to catch his son before he could fall to the ground.

"Always so noisy, dobe." Sasuke comments, holding me close to him. I snuggle into his side, enjoying his warmth.

Naruto glares at him but he soon turns his attention to the Uchiha children that were jumping on him. Hinata appears beside him with a smile on her face. "Sorry for the intrusion." She says politely, holding the hand of her own child. Hinata hadn't changed much, her hair was slightly shorter, but she looked near enough the same as before. Naruto and Hinata had a child the same time I and Sasuke were having Fumiko. His name is Baruto and looks exactly like Naruto. When Naruto told me he was naming his child Baruto, I nearly wacked him upside the head. Who names a child Baruto?!

I smile down at Baruto, "My, look how much he's grown."

Baruto blushes under my gaze and hides behind his mother. Fumiko sees this and looks to me, "Is something wrong with him?" She asks bluntly.

I and Sasuke laugh, and I shake my head. "No dear, he's just shy remember." I tell her, reminding her gently. I had been around Baruto since birth – since I and Sasuke were named Godparents – but he had always been shy around the opposite gender. Baruto was fine around Daisuke, but he was shy of Fumiko.

Fumiko frowns and marches up to Baruto. "Come play." She orders him, a determined look in her young eyes. She had been trying to get him to play with her for ages but Baruto wasn't budging, he would always just hide behind his mother's legs.

Baruto clings to his mother, and doesn't move.

Fumiko started to get impatient and drags Baruto away to go and play with her dolls, ignoring all the protests Baruto was making. Daisuke follows behind them, also wanting to play with them. He didn't like being left out.

I watch them, a smile on my face. Fumiko was always head strong and a stubborn little Madame. It was going to be fun to see what she was going to grow up like.

"So, how's everything." I say, getting some cups out to make everyone some tea. Naruto and Hinata sat at the dining room table while Sasuke helped me with the tea.

"We actually have some news." Naruto says, a grin forming on his face.

Hinata smiles at her husband. "The date has been set for Naruto's succession of Tsunade." She says, her smile radiant, she was so happy for her husband. It was meant to be kept a secret until the actual ceremony but they couldn't not tell me and Sasuke.

"That's great!" I say, hugging Naruto tightly. Everyone knew how much Naruto had wanted to become the Hokage and now it was happening. I had noticed that Tsunade was making preparations to retire from being Hokage and from the hospital. I had been put in charge of the hospital since Tsunade had given up her positon and she was starting to come in less and less more often, letting me take control a lot more.

Naruto returns my hug. "Thanks, I can't wait." He says, excitement in his eyes.

"Have you told Haku yet?" Sasuke asks, handing Hinata her cup of tea along with Naruto's.

Hinata shakes her head. "No, he only just got back from his honeymoon with Temari. We wanted to give them some space first." She says with a knowing look. I and Sasuke look at each other and grin when Naruto shuddered with a disturbed look. I and Sasuke had come back from our honeymoon and to say we were enjoying the benefits of being married was an understatement. Only problem was that Naruto had barged in, wanting to see us. But he saw more of us than he bargained for.

"Haku and Temari, they make a cute couple." I say with a thoughtful expression. Those two had gotten close during mine and Sasuke's wedding. I remember seeing them dancing with each other quite a bit.

"I always thought that Haku liked men." Naruto says bluntly.

Sasuke shakes his head, a small grin on his face.

"Also, Shika-kun and Ino are pregnant with their first child." Hinata says, remembering when she bumped into Ino. She and Shikamaru had got married a year ago, some months after mine and Sasuke's wedding and now she was a couple weeks pregnant.

"And don't forget Kiba and Sakura just got married." Naruto says, remember how happy Kiba really was.

"What about Neji and Tenten, how are they handling?" I ask Hinata. Neji and Tenten had got married three years ago and already had two children. They had two girls and they were constantly being rushed off their feet. I remember Neji had been so nervous to be a dad and Tenten was nearly having a breakdown at the thought of becoming a mother.

Hinata giggles, "They're doing fine. They're even taking about having another."

Sasuke nods his head. "Everyone's having families now." He says, a wistful look in his onyx eyes. When I had told him I was pregnant was the happiest moments of his life. Fumiko and Daisuke had changed his life and he loved it so much. Everyday coming home to his own family was something he would never trade for the world.

I grin, my hand absentmindedly stroking my stomach. "And another Uchiha will be coming along." I say, looking at Sasuke closely.

The room went silent for a moment.

Sasuke looks at me, his eyes lighting up. "You're pregnant?" He asks, a grin forming on his face.

I nod my head, grinning widely.

Sasuke jumps up and picks me up, kissing me deeply. I kiss back, just as happy. I couldn't wait to have another child again. Breaking a part, Sasuke looks at me with so much love in his eyes. "You're amazing." He whispers softly.

Hinata looks to Naruto, "Looks like our child will have another play mate." She says, rubbing her own stomach.

Naruto's eyes widen and he grins widely.

Life certainly couldn't get any better.

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **That's it, that's the last chapter guys.**

 **Now I didn't include Naruto and Hinata's wedding because I kind of wanted to make it a Sasuke x Akemi chapter. I also didn't want to write about two weddings either.**

 **When I started the prequel, the Retelling of Naruto nearly three years ago, I did not expect it to take off as much as I did. But now it has over 100,000 views and I couldn't be more ecstatic than I am now. The Retelling of Naruto Shippuden has also reached over 60,000 views which I still find astonishing. When writing these stories, I didn't expect I would get many reviews or views in general, but you guys have proved me wrong and I am so happy. Hearing all your comments on Akemi's journey has really got me through this. I will admit, there were times when I didn't want to continue. There were times were I was tempted to abandon this story, but you guys kept me going and kept me writing. So I just want to thank everyone. To all the people who have favourite, followed and reviewed this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I will be writing the movies, but I not know when I will be doing this. But when I get time I will certainly do it.**

 **Also, if you guys haven't read it yet, I have published another story called Guardians for Harry Potter, so go check that out if you're a Harry Potter fan.**

 **Again, thank you! I hope everyone has enjoyed the story!**


End file.
